


gimnopédiák

by idhrengondis



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, csak egy csapat fiatal utolsó napjai gimnazistaként, de a történet fő lényege a szeretet barátság és összetartás, erik satie is Life, kb mindenki lgbtq lol, magyar, meg isznak és cigiznek mint a fiatalok általában lol hupsz, meg káromkodnak, néha verekednek és erőszakosak
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 103,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis
Summary: gymnopédie: a spártaiaknál minden év nyarán Apollón tiszteletére megrendezett ünnep, melyen zenei, orkesztrális és gimnasztikai mutatványokat adtak elő.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ezt a kis sztorit eredetileg wattpadon posztoltam, de mivel nagyon nem szeretem azt a platformot, az ao3-t pedig imádom, hát áthoztam ide. bár itt valszeg kevesebb magyar olvas saját történeteket, amik nem közkedvelt sorozatok/könyvek/filmek/stb szereplőivel dolgozik—de én azért jobb szeretem itt látni a gyermekemet.
> 
> a sztori egy csapat átlagos gimnazistáról szól, az utolsó hónapjaikról a suliban, mielőtt elmennének egyetemre (vagy bárhova máshova...), baráti társaságaikról és kapcsolataikról.

Volt az éjszakában valami, ami nem hagyta Balczót nyugodni.

Állt a járdaszegélyen, fejét hátra hajtva, szája tátva, kezei zsebébe gyömöszölve. Bal cipője egy pocsolyában ázott, újra emlékeztetve Balczót a lukra a bakancs orrában. _Nincs luk_, hessegette el a gondolatot Balczó. _Csillagok vannak, és éjszaka._

De csillagok sem voltak, mert a város kellős közepén úgysem fog senki látni csillagokat, bárhogy is próbálkozik. Balczó szinte hallotta Vért, ahogy magyaráz, soha nem tanul, de mégis mindig mindent tud. „Fényszennyezés, haver,” mondja, és lassan egy félkört ír le cigarettájával az égbolt felé. „Az emberek a mesterséges fényeikkel meglopnak minket a csillagoktól. Az éjszakai ég az egész emberiség öröksége, ezek pedig basznak bele. Ugyanannyi védelmet érdemelne, mint mondjuk egy kihalóban lévő faj; bár az is igaz, hogy az emberek azokra is szarnak.” Mikor Vér részeg volt és az emberiség problémáiról szónokolt, mindig úgy beszélt, mint aki nem tartozik közéjük, mint aki nem a tagja ennek a fajnak.

Ezt egyszer Simi is mondta neki, ültek irodalom órán, Papp próbált túlbeszélni rajtuk a táblánál, próbálta tartani az órát, Vér pedig felvette a részeg arcát, és úgy mondta: „Bűntudatom van, hogy egyáltalán az emberi fajhoz tartozom.” Ezt persze megint idézte valahonnan, Vér soha nem tanult, mégis mindig mindent tudott. Simi vihogott, nem a megjegyzésen, hanem ahogy Vér mondta, a részeg arcával; amit azért húzott elő, mert józanul soha nem szónokolt. Tas hümmögve nevetett mellettük, úgy, hogy „hö hö hö”, lassan, ráérősen. Az ajkát tépkedte, meg ujján a bőrét, lába folyamatosan mozgott, és az órát nézte, hogy mikor lesz már ebéd (cigi) szünet.

Balczó kereste tehát a fényszennyezés mögött meghúzódó csillagokat, hátra hajtott, kissé szédülő fejjel, és az éjszakára gondolt. Az éjszakai városra, az utakra, a terekre, az üres éjjel-nappalikra, erre a teljesen más világra. A szobája ablaka is erre a világra volt beállva—Balczó mintha soha nem nézett volna ki nappal az ablakán. Vagy kinézett, csak elfelejtette, mert nem számított, mert a nappal az nappal, az éjszaka meg éjszaka. Éjjel a redőny mögött bújt meg az éjszakai város, az aszfalt lent a háztömb körül, a _MOTEL_ felirat neonfénye a szemközti épület földszintjén. A lakótelep néhány ablaka mögött égő lámpa, a sötétben megbújó park és a játszótér árnyékai, a fénytenger kissé távolabb, a város forgalmasabb utcáin...

– Balczó! – rikkantotta valaki távolabb, Balczó pedig a hang felé fordult, és a csillagok mozdultak vele. A kocsma ajtajában Vazul állt, mellette Vér támogatta Tast. Tas karikás, vörös szemekkel meredt maga elé.

Tasnak mindig karikás, vörös szemei voltak.

– Összeszedtem a bandát, Sebi – mondta Vazul, arcáról még részegen sem hagyta le az önelégült mosolyát. – Gyerünk haza!

Balczó bólintott, aztán eszébe jutott Simi, és szemével őt kereste.

– Hol a Fehér? – hörögte, aztán félre köpött. Gyomrában a sör és a felesek kezdtek birokra kelni.

– A sarkon ürít – válaszolta Vazul, és gonoszul röhögni kezdett. A térdére támaszkodva vihogott.

Vazul részegen sem volt sokkal kedvesebb a józan énjénél, és még a jókedvén sem látszott, ha ivott, mert mindig ugyanolyan sokat nevetett: gonoszul, durván, általában mások baján—főleg, ha ő maga idézte elő. Hatukon kívül senki nem látta még puszta, tiszta boldogságából nevetni. Az emberek valószínűleg azt gondolták, őt csak mások terrorizálása vidítja fel. És nagyrészt igazuk volt, hogy őszinték legyünk.

Balczó elindult a sarok felé, a három másik összekapaszkodva támolygott utána. Vazul hangosan röhögött, Vér halk, vidám hangja épphogy elzümmögött a jóval előttük baktató Balczóig, Tas pedig meg sem szólalt. Balczó nem akart hátra fordulni és csekkolni, jól van-e, mert hátha megint sír, ő pedig azt nem tudta kezelni—Vér úgyis éppen őt támogatja, majd ő elintézi, ha baj van. Ő épp elég jól kezeli.

A csapatból rajta kívül senki más nem tudta, mit tegyen, mikor a nagydarab fiú, dagadó izmokkal, kör alakú Lennon-napszemüvegével, kezében cigarettával maga elé meredt, szeme benedvesedett, mellkasában fájt valami rémítő üresség. Vazul és Balczó ilyenkor általában inkább csak hagyta, míg el nem múlik, Simi valami hülyeséggel próbálta felvidítani, Bóza pedig felajánlotta, hogy csinál neki egy-két csíkot, amit felszívhat. Vagy elmegy gyújtogatni vele. Azt valahogy mind jobban kezelték, akadt, hogy még be is szálltak.

Vér soha nem rettent el a szívfájdalmas Tastól. Vér mindig saját maga rohant megkeresni Tast, ha nem vette fel a telefonját.

Tas soha nem vette fel a telefonját.

_Inkább csak bőgjön_, gondolta ezúttal Balczó. _Most csak rosszabb lenne, ha neki állna gyújtogatni._

Simi a sarkon állva görnyedt a csatorna fölé, undorító hangokat hallatva öklendezett. A menet megállt, türelmesen várakoztak. Balczó megint felbámult az égre, közben hallgatta az öklendezést, meg ahogy Vazul Bózát hívja, Vér pedig próbálja megállítani.

– Éjjel három múlt, te bunkó – mondta neki. – Szerinted miért nem jött eleve velünk? Holnap ír valamiből, normálisan ki akarta aludni mag...

– Hééé, Bózaa! – üvöltötte Vazul a telefonba. – Mizu, tesó, csinálj valamit, mire hazaérünk! Csak spagetti van a hűtőben, azt melegítsd már fel, meg izé... csinálj hozzá valami szószt, van az a... A faszt aludtál, fogadjunk, hogy ébren vagy! Nem, nem, azelőtt sem! Hallod, Zaza...

Simi felegyenesedett, lágyan imbolygott. Üveges szemekkel meredt a mellette ácsorgókra.

– Vazi felhívta Bózát? – kérdezte gyenge hangon.

Balczó legyintett, az enyhén kilengő fiúhoz lépve próbálta őt megtámasztani. _Valahogy mindannyiunknak haza kell érnünk, viszonylag hamar, holnap meccs._ A gondolat görcsbe rántotta a gyomrát—és bár minden játék előtt elfogta az izgalom, ezúttal nem a kosárlabda örömétől és a várható adrenalintól gyúlt tűz hasában. Ez most más volt.

Az ellenfél más volt.

Bózának volt igaza, otthon kellett volna maradniuk.

De Bóza szakított a barátnőjével, tehát Vazul azt mondta, „semmi gáz, el kell menni bebaszni”, aztán Bóza mondta, hogy ő most inkább kihagyja, holnap kora reggel zárthelyit ír, majd jön legközelebb, „de ti azért csak igyatok az egészségemre, vagy valami”, és elment lefeküdni, a többiek pedig kimentek, hogy eligyák Bóza törött szívének búját.

Bóza korán lefekvésének nem volt semmi értelme, mert mikor négy óra tájban mind az öten visszaértek és beestek a lakás ajtaján, ő már ébren ült az apró konyha kicsi asztalánál egy szál gatyában, nyurga teste meggörnyedve, kopasz fejét tenyerébe temette. Mikor betódult a csapat, felemelte fejét, és óriásit ásított.

– Vazul, te geci – köszöntötte őket.

Vazul, a geci, röhögött, és nekitántorodva ölelte át fél karjával a vállát. Kezével Bóza kopasz fejét dörzsölgette.

– Nem is tanultál arra a szarra, minek aludtál egyáltalán? – kiabált.

Bóza sóhajtott.

– Tényleg nem tanultam – vallotta be végül, arcára félmosoly kúszott.

Vérből és Vazulból egyszerre tört ki a nevetés, Simi a fürdőszoba kövén ült a vécé előtt, Tas elmosódottan mosolygott, Balczó pedig arra gondolt, miért a barátja ezeknek az idiótáknak már középiskola eleje óta.

– Na csináljunk spagettit! – csapott Bóza vállára Vazul.

* * *

Egy fél várossal odébb, a burzsuj környéken, Bonaventura Vetter von der Lilie éppen kelt. Ötkor indult futni, hatra visszaért, hétkor már reggelizett a család, aztán autóba ült és a sofőr elvitte az akadémiára. Ez volt a reggeli rutin, és a mai reggel sem alakult máshogy—kivéve, hogy Arina öt óta hívogatta. Ez egyáltalán nem segített Ventinek, ha hat és hét között fürdenie is kellett; a haját is belőni; a reggelitől nem kelhetett fel gyorsan, mert „ez az egyetlen alkalom, mikor együtt eszik a család egész nap, legyen már egy normális reggelink, legalább szökőévben egyszer, úgyis alig vagyunk itthon”: és mindemellett nem volt egy perc ideje sem Rinára.

– Mire hazajössz, már nem leszünk itthon – mondta még a reggeli végeztével Venti anyja. – Visszautazunk Ausztriába, és legközelebb valamikor nyáron jövünk haza.

_Haza_, ezt úgy mondta, mintha ez a ház lett volna az otthonuk, pedig az év nagy részét külföldön töltötték. Oda mentek haza, ott volt a munkájuk, Venti pedig egyedül maradt itthon, a bejárónővel, a sofőrrel és a macskával.

– Jó – mondta, aztán gyorsan vállat vont, hogy még érdektelenebbnek tűnjön. Zsebében újra rezegni kezdett a telefon. _Nyughass már, Rina._ – Majd hívtok, meg ilyenek.

Anyja rámosolygott.

– Persze, drágám. Majd hívunk minden nap – mondta, és mindketten tudták, hogy ez nem igaz. – Vigyázz a házra és magadra, Bonaventura, rendben?

– Persze – bólogatott Venti. – Húzok suliba, jó utat!

Apját már meg sem várta, hogy elbúcsúzzon tőle. Úgyis tudta, mit mondana. Becsusszant az autó hátsó ülésére, és miközben kigördültek a kapun, elképzelte, ahogy az apja ránevet a szakálla mögül és a kezét rázza. „Viselkedj Vetter von der Lilie-hez méltón, kis herceg!”, mondaná, és Ventinek mosolyognia kéne, mert ezt a régi becenevet már soha nem mossa le magáról.

Az akadémia előtt rakták ki, a sofőr mindig itt rakta ki, nem érdekelte, hogy az akadémia egész középiskolás része rühellte őt és a Rolls Roys limuzinját. Venti ezerszer is elmondhatta neki, hogy egy utcával arrébb tegye ki, ő ezredszer is azt válaszolta, „rendben, uram”, és aztán ezredszer is ugyanott állt meg vele. Ez olyasmi volt, ami ellen Venti tehetetlen volt. A sofőrök rettenetesen makacs népek.

A kapuban várta Oros, élére vasalt ingben, keze a zsebeiben, göndör fején fejhallgató. Vanti csak ránézett, és már látta rajta, hogy fejben verset ír, és a fejhallgatóból nem szól a zene, csak arra kell, hogy senki ne zavarja meg. Venti felvont szemöldökkel állt meg mellette, barátja pedig ködösen nézett rá. Venti megvárta, míg visszatér a földre és újra fókuszál. Oros tekintete végre megtalálta barátját, és megkérdezte:

– Mi rímel a hígra?

Venti szórakozottan csücsörített, és úgy tett, mintha gondolkodna.

– Víg – vont vállat. – Vígszínház. Víg. Miért írsz híg dolgokról? Mi híg?

Oros megrántotta vállán a táskáját, és elindultak együtt a kampuszon át, amerre a gimnázium állt. Egyetemisták és középiskolások éltek itt egymás mellett, egy udvar választotta el csupán őket egymástól, mégis két teljesen más világ volt, egymástól függetlenül. Az udvaron is úgy kerülték ki egymást, mintha csak a város utcáin sietnének el egymás mellett.

– Az élet híg – mondta drámaian Oros. Göndör, barna hajához remekül passzolt kisfiús arca, az ártatlan szemek és az a tudálékos arckifejezés, ami sosem hagyta el tekintetét. Azt állította magáról, hogy ő egy fiú testébe zárt középkorú, komoly ember—egy óra elteltével pedig elérzékenyült egy filmen.

„Hát nem érted a tragédiát?” rázta meg Ventit drámaian. „Tíz évenként egyszer láthatják csak egymást! Elszakítva élni a szerelmedtől, tíz kerek évig... Szörnyű...”

„Neked soha nem is volt szerelmed, mit bőgsz,” mondta unottan Rina. „Két filmmel később amúgy is megtörik az átok, és aztán boldogan élhetnek, míg meg nem halnak, vagy a polipember el nem csesz nekik valamit.”

Oros pedig megsértődött és egész este nem szólalt meg újra. Mert ő egy érzékeny fiú volt egy fiú testében, aki azt gondolta, hogy egy felnőtt, középkorú férfi egy fiú testében.

Rinával a szekrényeknél találkoztak.

– Csá, hölgyek – köszöntötte őket a lány. Szokásos kosztümjéhez szinte már passzolt a véraláfutás, ami a szeme alatt húzódott, és amikből hétvégére mindig összegyűlt legalább egy. – Tudjátok, hogy április van? Még két hónap, és vége ennek a pokolnak.

Venti kinyitotta szekrénye ajtaját, és belebámult—fogalma sem volt, milyen órája lesz. Iskolaelső lévén valószínűleg tisztában kellett volna lennie, mivel kezd hétfőn, de valahogy soha fogalma sem volt, míg Oros vagy Rina vagy egy tanár útba nem igazította.

– Két hónap, aztán nyár, aztán újra kezdődik minden elölről, szóval igazán nem értem, minek örülsz – mondta Oros, felhúzott orral. Rina körül próbálta hanyagolni az érzelgős énjét, és igyekezett keménynek feltűnni.

Rina a szemét forgatta.

– Igen, de végre vége középiskolás éveinknek, és egyetemre megyünk.

Oros elkámpicsorodott. Venti gyorsan becsukta szekrényét és bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe.

– Csak annyi lesz a különbség, hogy másik épületbe megyünk be és mást tanulunk – mondta. – Ugyanitt leszünk, ugyanide jövünk be minden reggel, ugyanazokat az embereket látjuk minden nap.

– Ez nem teljesen igaz – vágott közbe Rina. – Az emberek mások lesznek. A tanárok és a diákok is.

– Oké, az emberek mások lesznek – engedett Venti, aztán széttárta a kezét. – Na és?

Mielőtt Rina válaszolhatott volna, Oros szólalt meg.

– Gyík.

A másik kettő felé fordult.

– Parancsolsz? – kérdezte udvariasan Venti.

Oros nem is feléjük nézett, tekintetével a folyosó végét bámulta. Az unokatestvérek követték tekintetét.

Az iskola nagymenői tűntek fel a színen, a rettegett hatos fogat. Mind az akadémia gimnáziumi kosárlabda csapatának tagjai voltak, így törvényszerűen az iskola királyai is—közöttük is a legnagyobb a legelöl haladó Balczó Sebestyén, a csapatkapitány. Magas volt, izmos, haja lángoló vörös, mélykék szemeivel örökösen elutasítóan nézett, már ha egyáltalán rád nézett.

Szerencsére Venti felé nem gyakran pillantott. Négy év alatt eddig csak egyszer kerültek összetűzésbe, mikor tizedikben ő és a bandája belekötöttek Orosba, Venti pedig kiállt barátja mellett—és a menő kosarasok őt is elverték.

Azóta Venti és Oros is kerülte őket, Rina pedig eljárt bokszolni. Ha Balczó tekintete néha meg is akadt rajtuk, Ventinek úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem emlékszik az esetre, és ők hárman csak egy darab a diákság azon részéből, akivel balhéba keveredett.

– És ki a gyík? – kérdezte Rina értetlenül.

– Ez rímel a hígra – magyarázta Oros.

– És ez honnan jutott eszedbe? – ráncolta Venti a szemöldökét, de aztán magától is észrevette.

A hatos egyik tagja, Radvány Olivér fejének bal oldalán egy tetkó díszelgett: valami gyíkféle. Barna haja csak ezen az oldalon volt leborotválva, a másikon puha hullámokban omlott az arcára. A tetkó egyáltalán nem volt meglepő látvány a fiún; azt mondták róla, hogy az egész teste tele van velük. Annyi bizonyos volt, hogy látható testrészeinek kilencven százalékát fekete alkotások borították.

Venti visszafordult Oros felé.

– Na és hogy akarod a „híg”-ot és a „gyík”-ot összefüggésbe hozni? – kérdezte, aztán választ sem várva, fejét rázva indult el az egyik irányba, remélve, útközben eszébe jut első órája.


	2. Chapter 2

Oros meg volt sértődve.

Megint.

Venti már messziről látta közeledni, kezét tehetetlenül, felháborodottan tárogatta, arcán a megbántottság félreismerhetetlen tekintete. Göndör haja zilált volt, egyen-nyakkendője ferdén lógott nyakában.

– Hát ez hihetetlen. – Még oda sem ért Ventihez, de már fújta a magáét. – Kibaszottul hihetetlen. Az ég világon senki nem jön a fénykép kiállításra!

Venti utálta ezt mondani, de ő előre szólt, hogy így lesz. Nem is értette, Oros hogy gondolhatta, hogy bárki is elmenne a kiállításra, miközben a sportcsarnokban (és egyben tornateremben) az iskola sztárjai játszanak.

Négy éve talán még sokan elmentek volna egy jó kis fotókiállításra, a tanárok szerint régen nem csak fényképes, hanem festményes és grafikus alkalmak is voltak. Kővári előszeretettel hajtogatta, „mekkora bulikat csaptak régen ezeken a kiállításokon, milyen jó móka volt”, Oros pedig ezzel az álomképpel gondolta, hogy ez az ő korában is megvalósulhat. Csak hogy Oros abban a korban járt ide, mikor a művészet helyett a sport lett felkapva—azon belül is a kosárlabda.

Azelőtt az iskola nagyobb része valóban jobban értékelt volna egy művészeti kiállítást; de aztán jött Balczó Sebestyén, és Wenckheim Vazul, és Bókay Zalán, meg a többiek, és az akadémia gimnáziumi kosárlabda játéka hirtelen kiemelkedett a porból, mint egy főnix, újraéledt hamvaiból. Valkai igazgató úr azt állította, régen milyen csodálatos kosárlabda csapatai voltak az iskolának, hirtelen mindenki emlékezett az iskolának egy régi, letűnt aranykorára, ahol minden egyes csapat kosaras világbajnok volt, aranyserlegekkel meg medálokkal. Ezek a díjak valahogy nem kerültek elő, valószínűleg el voltak temetve a futballos nyeremények alatt, de ez nem számított. A lényeg, hogy a kosárlabda újra feltámadt a gimnáziumban, Balczó Sebestyén és csapata által.

Azelőtt a futball volt az egész akadémia csodasportja, amivel mindig taroltak, most pedig mindenki csak az ifjak kosárlabda csapatáról beszélt. Az álomcsapat már elsős korukban összeállt, és azóta ültek az iskola trónján. Jött ez az új nemzedék, és ahelyett, hogy szokásos módon a suli focis hírnevét öregbítették volna, a meglehetősen lerobbant kosárlabda csapatba csatlakoztak be, ami akkoriban állt talán két emberből, akik nem akartak focizni, de valamilyen sportot mégis szerettek volna űzni, röplabdában pedig bénának bizonyultak.

A legenda szerint Balczó bevonult, mögötte a többi kis újonc, és leküldték a nagyokat a pályáról. Az egész gólya évfolyam összes fiúja ott volt, Balczó pedig egymaga összeállított egyetlen nap alatt egy csapatot, amit először értetlenséggel vagy érdektelenséggel fogadtak, legalábbis mindenki inkább visszafordult a focicsapat felé, bár néha furcsán pillantottak az új nemzedék kosárcsapata felé. A legtöbben valószínűleg csalódottak voltak, hogy a friss hús teljes egészében a kosárpályán landolt, és hamar letettek róluk.

Nem kellett egy fél év sem, hogy kiderüljön: a foci ideje elmúlt, és eljött a kosárlabda ideje.

És amíg Balczó és csapata itt van, tartani is fog. És ha mind ugyanitt maradnak, az akadémián folytatják útjukat, és nem mennek máshova egyetemre, akkor tarolhatnak továbbra is az iskola színeiben.

Oros, a gimnázium fotósa, valahogy nehezen értette meg az iskola jelenlegi fontossági sorrendjét, nehezen fogadta el ezt a hierarchikus rendszert.

– Igazság szerint, neked is ott lenne a helyed – mondta Venti szelíden. – Te vagy a fotós, neked kéne megörökítened az eseményt.

Oros úgy nézett rá, mint akit hátba döftek.

– Et tu, Brute? – kérdezte halkan, elárult tekintettel.

_Te jó ég..._

– Már megint túldramatizálod – sóhajtott Venti, és az orrnyergét masszírozta. Aztán gyorsan abbahagyta, mert Rina szerint a tanárok csinálták mindig ezt. – Eleve nem értem, miért mára lett szervezve ez a cucc, mikor mindenki pontosan tudja, hogy ma van a szezon egyik utolsó meccse.

– Hát én nem tudtam – válaszolta Oros makacsul.

– Pedig mindenhol ki volt plakátolva – vonta fel a szemöldökét Venti. – Jó vaknak kellett ahhoz lenned, hogy egész előző héten nem vetted észre a retkes nagy feliratokat. Az ember azt gondolná, hogy az iskola fotósának legalább jó szeme van...

– Rendben, hallgass már! – Oros elkeseredetten dőlt neki a folyosó falának.

Valkai igazgató épp ekkor fordult be a sarkon, öltönye szétnyílva, nyakkendője úszott utána. Mikor meglátta a fiúkat, arcán mosoly terült szét, szemei csillogtak.

– Várnak a meccsre, uraim? – kérdezte, és már el is zúgott mellettük, fején az a néhány hajszál vidáman lobogott. – Hamarosan kezdődik! Almássy úr, alig várom a csodálatos képeket róla!

A két fiú fáradtan nézett utána. Oros sóhajtott egy nevetségesen hatalmasat.

– Hát akkor ennyi – mondta lemondóan. – Megyek fotózni azt a szart.

Venti rápillantott.

– Komolyan? – kérdezte, Oros pedig biccentett. – Szeretnéd, hogy menjek veled? – Oros vállat vont, és elnézett, de Venti túl jól ismerte. Elfojtott egy mosolyt. – Na mindegy, úgyis megyek, ha már az egész suli ott van. Biztos izgalmas lesz.

Venti semmit nem értett a sportokhoz.

Oros megint csak a vállát vonogatta, de szeme sarkából egy gyors, megkönnyebbült pillantást vetett a másikra.

– Ahogy gondolod. Elmegyek a kamerámért.

* * *

A sportcsarnok minden lelátója és ülőhelye tele volt. Nem csak az akadémia diákjai és hallgatói, hanem egy rakás más ember is ott tolongott: más iskolák tanulói, sport fanok, vagy fanok, akik nem a sportot imádták, hanem konkrétan ezt a csapatot, a Regnum Marianum Akadémia híres gimnazista kosárcsapatát. Négy év alatt eléggé hatalmas szurkolótábora lett a Szűzmáriáknak (ahogy először az utálóik, majd mindenki más is hívni kezdte őket).

Az ellenséges csapat piros és sárga szurkolói ki sem látszódtak a kék-fehér tengerből. Az emberek rigmusokat kiabáltak, üvöltöztek, valahol a távolabbi sarokban egyenesen énekeltek. Venti hátrahőkölve állt meg az egyik felső ajtóban, amely a baloldali lelátók fölött, hátul nyílt. Nem gyakran járt el meccsekre, többnyire mindhárman kerülték a Szűzmáriák teljes csapatát, csak Orosnak kellett mindig fotóznia ezeken a játékokon. Ő már megszokta a hangzavart és a tömeget, és Ventit karonfogva indult el a fal mellett a lépcsőn, nagy szenvedve tolakodtak lefelé a szurkolók között.

Közben szólt hátra Ventinek valamit, de Venti nem értett egy szót sem a hangzavar miatt.

– Nem hallok semmit! – üvöltött vissza.

Leértek a földszintre, és Oros behúzta őt maga után az öltözők folyosójára.

– Ha már nekik fotózok, legyenek exkluzívok azok a képek – ismételte, és ebben a pillanatban pont kivágódott az egyik öltöző ajtaja.

Sárgába és pirosba öltözött, magas fiúk vonultak végig a folyosón, elszántan meneteltek el a gyorsan félreugró Oros és Venti mellett a pályára. Venti elkapta az egyikük pillantását: a szőke fiú aggodalmasan harapdálta szája szélét.

– Na itt jönnek a mieink – mondta Oros, és felemelte a kameráját.

Venti is elfordult az ajtóban eltűnő csapattól (odakint gyér szurkolás és hangos fújolás fogadta őket—nem csoda; nem hazai pályán voltak), és az érkezők felé nézett.

A Szűzmáriák hatan voltak: öt játékos és egy csere. Legelöl vonult Balczó Sebestyén, a csapatkapitány, a suli királya, mindenki álma vagy rémálma. Szeme mint mindig, ijesztően, hidegen villogott; azt beszélték, a tanárok sem bírták tartani a tekintetét. Venti olyasmit is hallott, hogy egyszer maga a dékán is lesütötte vele szemben a szemét, bár hogy Balczó és a dékán mégis miért találkoztak volna, azt senki nem fűzte az erősen sántító történethez. Közvetlenül mögötte érkezett Wenckheim Vazul, ez az alacsony, izmos gyerek a szőke hajával, sármos arcával, és örökös, gúnyos mosolyával. Balczót félték és tisztelték, pedig ő alig szólt valakihez, általában pillantásra sem méltatott senkit—Wenckheim Vazul azonban figyelt. Ravasz, kék szeme észrevette a magát legjobban összehúzó, utolsó diákot is, belekötött mindenkibe, akit csak lehetett, terrorizált, a tanárokkal egy tapló volt. Venti szerint ő volt a legrosszabb.

Akkor régen, mikor négy évük alatt egyszer összetűzésbe keveredett Venti és Balczó baráti társasága, Vazul kezdte az egészet. Ő szemelte ki Orost, és kezdte csesztetni, talán a kamerájával, vagy valamivel, Venti már nem is emlékezett. Vazul elkezdte, a haverjai meg folytatták, aztán Venti odajött, hogy Oros mellé álljon, és akkor kezdődött a verekedés.

Oké, ez túl kedves jelző—a Szűzmáriák konkrétan eltángálták őket. Vagyis szerencsére csak elkezdték, és éppen jött egy tanár, mielőtt befejezhették volna. Oros máig is felhúzta rajta magát néha, és csak úgy a semmiből megsértődött, de Venti inkább csak próbálta elfelejteni a megalázó esetet. A diákokkal naponta történt ez meg, ők csak egyek voltak a sok közül.

Ventit Oros fényképezőgépének vakuja rántotta vissza a jelenbe, és gyorsan próbálta elhessegetni az emlékeket.

A csapat épp melléjük ért, Balczó szó nélkül ment el mellettük, Vazul és a tetoválásokkal televarrt Radvány Olivér azonban egy másodpercre megállva, vigyorogva pózoltak Orosnak—pontosabban a kamerájának. Venti közelebbről is megfigyelte Radvány új tetoválását fejének bal oldalán: valóban valami nagydarab gyík-szerűség volt, talán leguán.

Az iskolában azt beszélték, a fiú először a piercingekért volt oda, de mivel harcművészetet tanul, egyszer egy óra során leszakadt a szemöldöke, és ezért váltott át inkább a tetkókra. A másik mese szerint egy utcai verekedés alkalmával szakították ki a szemöldök piercinget a helyéről. Hogy melyik változat volt igaz, azt Venti nem tudta, de mindkettő ugyanolyan hitelesnek tűnt, mivel Radvány Olivér harcművészetet is tanult és verekedni is előszeretettel járt.

A duó mögött jött a kopasz, magas Bókay Zalán, aki Radvánnyal ellentétben tele volt piercingekkel, és Fehér Simon, a csere, aki tökéletesen átlagosnak és egy nagy rakás szerencsétlenségnek tűnt a csapatban, pontosan olyasvalakinek, mint akiket nap mint nap basztattak az iskolában.

Leghátul Kamenszky Tas ballagott. Nagydarab ember volt, fekete haja két oldalt leborotválva, középen hátul kicsi copfban összefogva. Venti nem sokat tudott róla, igazából senki nem tudott róla semmit, egy általában csendes fickó volt, aki azonban nagyon könnyen elpattant és hamar ütött. Ventiék nemegyszer látták már nyugis hangulatából egy másodperc alatt bepöccenni és nekiugrani annak, aki felbosszantotta.

Állítólag egyszer igazgatóit kapott gyújtogatásért.

A Szűzmáriák minden megmozdulásáról tudott a nép, így vagy úgy, akár hamis pletykák voltak, akár nem. Az életük kint volt a nagyközönség előtt, az egész suli követte őket, nemcsak a kosaras pályafutásukat, de azt is, hogy mit csinálnak, milyen balhéba keverednek, mivel járnak órákra, kivel szűrik össze a levet, mindent. Venti sejtette, hogy vannak dolgok, amikről nem tudnak, de életük nagy részével valószínűleg tisztában volt mindenki. A hat gimnazista fiú tényleg olyan volt, mint hat celeb.

Végre Tas is elment mellettük, ki a pályára, és Venti, aki eddig észre sem vette, hogy visszatartja a lélegzetét, végre kifújta a benntartott levegőt.

Oros már el is indult kifelé.

– Gyerünk, kell kép a kezdésről is!

Oros igazán utálta a Szűzmáriákat, meg a kosarat, ami ellopta a művészetről a reflektorfényt; de a pillanatban, hogy ez a kosármeccs lett a célpont, amit meg kell örökíteni, abban a pillanatban, hogy ezt rakták lencséje mögé, semmi más nem számított. Hiába mondta rá mindig Venti, hogy csak egy fiú egy fiú testében, aki szereti azt gondolni, hogy egy középkorú férfi egy fiú testében, szemében Oros akkor is egy profi művész volt, aki még az utálatát is el tudta felejteni, annak érdekében, hogy tökéletes munkát végezzen.

Tehát csak megadóan követte őt, szívében büszkeséggel, hogy ez az ő barátja.

* * *

Alig értek be az öltözőbe, Balczó elkapta Simit, és a szekrényeknek taszította, ökle összezárult mezének elején.

– Mi a fasz volt ez?!

Simi hasztalan igyekezett kiszabadulni Balczó kezei közül, vörös fejjel, idegesen, a másik fiú vasmarokkal fogta.

– Nyertünk, nem? – kiabálta. – Nem múlt rajta semmi!

_– Nem múlt rajta semmi??_ – ismételte Balczó, és Vér szinte látta, ahogy—ha lehet—még feljebb megy benne a pumpa, ezért gyorsan elkapta és elhúzta Simitől.

– Hé – mondta halkan. – Elég.

Simi erőteljesen rángatta helyre magán összegyűrődött mezét, nem szakítva meg a szemkontaktust Balczóval, amiért Vér abban a pillanatban nagyon tisztelte. Az alacsony fiú lángoló füllel meredt vissza csapatkapitányára, közben Vazul is odajött, és szelíden Balczó vállára téve kezét, közé és Simi közé állt.

– Igaza van – mondta. – Nyertünk. Nyugi.

– Ne mondd nekem, hogy nyugi! – förmedt rá Balczó. – Nyolc pontot vesztettünk emiatt a kis picsa miatt. _Nyolcat!_

– Rendben – mondta Vér. – Igen, vesztettünk nyolc pontot, oké? De így is tizenöttel vertük el őket. Fogd vissza magad.

A mondat fenyegetőbben jött ki, mint szerette volna, Balczó pedig végre elfordult Simitől (aki azonnal a földre ejtette tekintetét), és rámeredt.

– Vagy mi lesz? – kérdezte maró, de hideg gúnnyal. – Megversz?

Vér hátrébb lépett, leeresztve kezeit.

– Igazságtalan vagy – mondta szelíden. – Soha nem harcolnék ellened.

Tas a padon ülve, fáradtan figyelte őket csendben, fekete haja copfjából kiszabadulva meredezett a szélrózsa minden irányába; mellette Bóza saját megrándult bokáját masszírozta. Vér örült, hogy ezúttal inkább kimaradnak az összekapásból; nem akarta Tast egy veszekedés közepén találni, ne adj isten, verekedés közepén. Bóza pedig egyébként sem emelt volna soha senkire kezet.

Balczó elfordult, elment a padokig, felrúgott egy-két vizes üveget, aztán visszajött. Simi némán állt ugyanott, szeme még mindig a padlón, mellkasa gyorsan emelkedett és süllyedt.

Vér tudta, hogy nem az ő hibája, hogy Balczó felkapta a vizet, nem igazán. Balczó nem azon az elvesztett nyolc ponton akadt ki, hanem a tényen, hogy azt a nyolc pontot pont a Szent Benedekesek ellen szenvedték el, köztük is Diósdi Levente ellen, Balczó ősellensége ellen. Ahhoz képest, hogy a Benedekesek először egyenesen ijedtnek tűntek, az aggodalom később eltűnt, mikor látták, csapatkapitányuk mekkora hatást gyakorolt az ellenfél csapatkapitányára.

Ha Vér belegondolt, Balczó idegessége Diósdi ellen vette el tőlük azt a plusz nyolc pontot. Ha az ellenfél nem bátorodik fel azon, hogy a kapitány képtelen Diósdit kezelni, akkor nem mennek keményen, és nem sérül le Bóza, és nem kell Simire cserélni, aki mostanában amúgy is egyre rosszabbul teljesített. Most pedig nem állnának itt az öltöző közepén, veszekedve, nyolc szerencsétlen ponton.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem vagyok elég jó a tökéletes csapatodnak – szólalt meg végre Simi. Vér rápillantott; a fiú még mindig a földet bámulta. Balczó fáradtan nézett rá. – Tudom, hogy szar vagyok, egy rakás szar. – Végre felemelte fejét, keményen nézett Balczó két szeme közé. – Miért nem válogatsz egy új cserét magadnak?

Balczó horkantott, de Simi csak nézte. Balczó széttárta karjait.

– Oké, nem kell annyira mellre szívnod – mondta idegesen, de Vér hallotta hangján a védekezést. – Nem csak a te hibád volt.

– De igen – szakította félbe durván Simi. – Mindenki tudja, hogy én vagyok a csapat legalja.

– Ez nem igaz – mondta egyszerre Vér és Bóza, mire egymásra pillantottak, majd félre. – Nem vagy a csapat legalja – folytatta Vér Simire nézve. – Bármit is gondolsz magadról, kellesz nekünk. Igaz, Balczó? – fordult a kapitány felé, és szúrósan nézett rá.

Az morcosan nézett vissza, de Simi közben amúgy is ellökte magát a faltól, és mellettük elmenve kapta fel a cuccait a padról.

– Tökmindegy – motyogta, és elment a tusolók felé. Amint eltűnt a sarkon és megindult a víz, Vér felháborodottan fordult Balczóhoz.

– Mi a fasz? – kérdezte idegesen, fojtott hangon. – Tudod, mennyire zavarja, hogy nem olyan jó, mint mi.

– Baszd meg, Vér – nézett fel Tas.

– Miért? Igaza van – dünnyögte Bóza.

Tas a fejét rázta.

– Álszent gecik.

Balczó sóhajtott.

– Oké, felbasztam magam, sajnálom – mondta. – Most már azt sem szabad? Mindenki más elvesztheti a hideg vérét, csak nekem kell mindig megőriznem?

Tas a szemöldökét ráncolta.

– Nem lehet hideg véred – mondta. – Megalvadna. Az emberben meleg vér folyik, nem? – nézett Vérre, mint egy megerősítést várva, aki szó nélkül meredt rá.

Balczó ignorálta.

– Kibaszott hipokraták vagytok – mondta.

– Én miért? – kérdezte Vazul sértődötten, vele egyidejűleg pedig Vér motyogta: – Hipokr**i**ta.

Balczó idegesen vert egyet a mellette álló szekrénybe, aztán ő is felkapta a cuccát, és ment Simi után. Vazul vállat vont, majd követte ő is. Tas fáradtan bontotta szét haját, Bóza pedig a zuhanyzók felé bökött a fejével.

– Amúgy mi a baja? – kérdezte. – Valami nagyon felmászott a seggébe és meghalt.

Tas horkantott.

– Tudod, mennyire utálja a Benedekeseket – sóhajtott Vér –, főleg ezt a Diósdi gyereket.

– Attól még nem kéne faszoskodnia – jegyezte meg Bóza. – Legalábbis nem velünk.

Vér biccentett. Erőt vett rajta a fáradtság, és rájött, hogy a félidő előtti esésénél bevert kisujja még mindig lüktet. Az adrenalintól a meccs alatt szinte észre sem vette, most meg arra sem emlékezett, pontosan hogy történt. _Remélem, nem ficamodott ki, vagy valami_, gondolta, miközben fejében átfutotta, mikor lesz a következő meccsük, és addigra meggyógyul-e.

Ujját óvatosan tartva ült le Tas és Bóza közé a padra.

– Hogy van a lábad? – kérdezte a kopaszt. – Csak meghúzódott, ugye?

Bóza összeszorított fogakkal tapogatta meg a maga mellett a padon nyugtatott, megduzzadt bokáját, majd vállat vont.

– Hát, passz. Nem vagyok doki. De nem olyan rémes.

Vér áthajolt előtte, hogy ő is megvizsgálja a szóban forgó testrészt, óvatosan érve hozzá. Bóza alig láthatóan, de megrándult, Vér pedig a fejét csóválva dőlt hátra.

– Elmegyünk ezzel Frankhez – jelentette ki.

– A faszt! – tiltakozott Bóza, de Vér már állt is fel.

– De igen – mondta ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon. – Amint átöltöztünk és végeztünk itt, megyünk szépen a doktor bácsihoz.

– Baszd meg – szólt utána Bóza.

Vér nevetett.

* * *

Vazul elvitte Vért és Bózát a sportorvoshoz, aki Simi ismerőse volt, ezért mindig ingyen fogadta őket—rendelés utáni órákban. Most is az ebédszünetét áldozta rájuk, ezért a fiúk próbálták nem húzni az időt. Mindhárman az öreg steril orvosi rendelőjében ültek, vagyis Bóza ült az ágyon, Vér ült egy gurulós széken, Vazul pedig karba font, duzzadó karokkal állt egy csontváz mellett a falnál. Mikor bejöttek, keménykedett is neki, megfeszítette az izmait, és azt mondta, „na most pofázzál, Samu.”

Az legalább kiderült, hogy Bóza bokája csak megrándult, elég, ha pihenteti és fekszik vele egy-két napot.

– Nem kell suliba mennem? – csillant fel a fiú szeme.

– De mehetsz. Motor nem használhatod – tette hozzá Frank tört magyarsággal, mire Bóza jókedve azonnal eltűnt.

– Bassza meg – motyogta. Vérre pillantott. – Elhozod nekem az akadémia parkolójából? – Vér a száját húzta, de Bóza könyörögve nézett rá. – Kérlek, nem merem otthagyni. Valami fasz meg fogja erőszakolni a bébit, ha ott marad két napig.

– Csak egy kibaszott motor – vihogott Vazul, de Vérnek már megesett Bózán a szíve. _Fene azt a jó szívemet._

– Örülj, hogy jó fej vagyok – mondta neki, ide-oda gurigázva széke kerekeivel.

– Nem jó fej vagy, hanem az anyja – mondta Vazul, kék szeme vidám gonoszsággal villant. Ahogy Vérre nézett azonban, a gonoszság eltűnt, mint egy lerázott megszokás, és Vazul mosolygott. – Az egész kibaszott csapatnak az anyja vagy.

Vér félmosolyra húzta a száját.

– Csak jó fej vagyok – ismételte, és megpörgette magát a széken. – Maradjunk ennyiben.

– And you – szólt Frank Vérre pillantva, aki lefékezett, és kérdőn nézett rá –, pihend az ujjadat.

– Pihentesd – mondta Vazul, ha esetleg Vér nem értette volna.

– Pihentessem? – vonta fel szemöldökét Vér, bekötözött kisujjára nézve. – Ennyi?

– Ennyi.

* * *

Bóza már az autóban felpolcolta bokáját—tehát elfeküdt a hátsó ülésen, és felrakta a lábát.

– Remélem, a cipőt nem raktad rá a bőrülésre – pillantott a visszapillantó tükörbe Vazul, mire Bóza felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Szeretnéd, hogy levegyem a bakancsom? – ajánlkozott.

– Inkább ne – vágta rá egyszerre Vazul és Vér, Bóza pedig vigyorogva biccentett, visszafordulva telefonjához. Vér hátrapillantott.

– Hagyd békén – mondta. Az öreg Thunderbird nagyot zökkent egy gödörben, és míg Vazul a szar utakat szidta, Bóza ártatlanul nézett vissza Vérre.

– Miről beszélsz?

– Az exedről – válaszolta Vér. – Ne írogass neki, mert szánalmas. Kidobott, fogadd el, és lépj túl.

– Ja, ezer buksza van még a tengerben – szólt közbe Vazul is, és rádudált egy nénire. – Szedd már a lábad, vénasszony!

– Te bunkó geci – mondta neki Vér, aztán a hátul tiltakozó Bózához fordult. – De, komolyan, hagyd. Komolyan. Úgysem érdemelt meg téged, tudod, hogy egy kurva volt.

– Radvány Olivér, mindannyiunk anyja, önbecsülésünk pátyolgatója – jelentette be Vazul. – Alacsony az önérzeted? Úgy gondolod, nem érdemelsz meg semmi jót az életben? Miszter Olivér csak rád vár, hogy elmondja: csodálatos vagy, a világot érdemled, meg nagymellű nőket, akik nem kurvák!

– Fogd már be a pofád – reagált Vér, de Bózával nevetett. – Te nagyon hülye vagy. Nem vagyok ilyen, ráadásul nem nagymellű nőket kívánok mindenkinek, hanem okosakat és aranyosakat.

– Én maradok a csöcsösöknél – válaszolt Vazul.

– Mert egy szexista fasz vagy – bólintott Bóza.

Vazul telefonja pittyent, a fiú pedig felé pillantott, de Vér gyorsabb volt. Felkapta a telefont és feloldotta a zárat.

– Szemek az úton – mondta Vazulnak, és megnézte a bejövő üzenetet. – Balczó írt, hogy felrakták a képeket a gimi honlapjára – olvasta fel.

– Milyen képeket? – kérdezte a kopasz hátulról.

– A meccsről, nyilván – felelte Vér. – A fotós csávó készített képeket róla, ott volt az öltözők folyosóján is.

– Muti! – vágta rá Bóza. – Hol lehet megnézni őket? Jól nézek ki rajtuk?

– Konkrétan az előbb mondta, hogy a gimi honlapján – mondta Vazul, ahogy bekanyarodott lakásuk utcájába. Két oldalon magas betonépületek álltak, lakások sokasága nézett le rájuk. A szűk utcán két oldalt lakók autói sorakoztak, és a nekik fenntartott parkolóban is. A csapat sok kukát gyújtott már fel itt.

– És az hol van? – kérdezte Bóza.

– Az akadémia honlapján – válaszolta egyszerre Vér és Vazul. Az autó megállt az egyik üres helyen, Bóza pedig a szemöldökét ráncolva nézett a két elöl ülőre.

– Ezt befejeznétek? – kérdezte. – A frászt hozza rám. Mint egy házaspár. Ha Vér az anyám, az azt jelenti, hogy Vazul az apuci?

Vazul leállította a motort, és a kulcsot kihúzva megpörgette ujján.

– Az apuci Balczó – felelte. – Kérsz egy kerekesszéket, vagy el tudsz vánszorogni a lakásig?

– Hülye vagy? A hetedikre másszak fel? – hitetlenkedett Bóza. – Adjál egy kerekesszéket.

– Csak vicceltem – felelte Vazul. – Nincs kerekesszékünk. Másznod kell. Vagy majd Vér hoz – nézett át az anyósülésre.

– Te erősebb vagy nálam – válaszolta Vér.

– Tényleg? Melyikünk tanul harcolni?

– Az nem az erőn múlik – rázta a fejét Vér. – Legalábbis nem teljesen. Vazi, te nem csak nálam vagy erősebb, de mindannyiunknál.

– Tas erősebb nálam – ellenkezett Vazul –, és talán Balczó is. – Sóhajtozott és a szemét forgatta, de Vér tudta, hogy ő győzött. Kiszálltak az fekete Thunderbird-ből, és Vazul a tetőn kopogott. – Mássz ki, te rokkant, támogatlak.

Bóza vigyorgott.

– Kösz, bátya!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonaventura Vetter von der Lilie állt az ablakban és bámult ki az esőre. Az üvegen az esőcseppek nem is versenyeztek, hanem egymáson taposva bucskáztak keresztül a másikon. Lent, az udvaron néhány diák rohant keresztül, igyekezve minél hamarabb beérni az épületbe. A város felett fekete felhők gyülekeztek, az eső egyre hevesebben zuhogott, valahol a távolban felmordult az ég.

– Szép kis áprilisi délután – jegyezte meg Venti mellett Rina. – Egy szelíd apokalipszis. – Sóhajtott, elfordult az ablaktól és a radiátornak dőlt. – És nekem még el kell jutnom a boksz órámra.

Az udvarról hamarosan mindenki eltűnt, az előbb még tornázó diákoktól hemzsegő focipálya egy szempillantás alatt kiürült, ahogy a vihar lecsapott. Venti is elfordult a sötét, borús délutántól. Valahonnan, az egyre üresebb iskolában, zongoraszó hallatszott.

– Itt, a suliban is biztos vannak bokszzsákok, itt is tudsz gyakorolni – mondta Venti.

Rina felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Szeme körül a monokli épp hogy kezdett gyógyulni, és most megint arra készült, hogy bokszoljon és verekedjen valakivel.

– És az edzőmet meg iderendelem? Vagy mi? – kérdezte, Venti pedig vállat vont, de Rina igazából nem várt választ. – Biztos azt gondolod, ezek az órák annyiból állnak, hogy ütök valami zsákot egy óráig, és annyi.

Venti hallgatta a zongora játékot, próbált rájönni, melyik mű lehet az.

– Nem gondolom azt – felelte Rinának. – Ha csak ennyi lenne, nem jelennél meg az iskolában mindig szétverve, nem igaz?

Rina vidáman elvigyorodott, hátravetette sűrű, barna hajzuhatagát.

– Igaz.

Két éve azért kezdett el bokszolni, mert Orosba belekötöttek, mert őt és Ventit elverték. Azóta, a két év alatt pedig valahogy beleszeretett a dologba, és már csinálta csak azért is. Azt mondta, segít levezetni a feszültséget. Kemény csaj lett, és annak ellenére, hogy mindig kék-zöld foltokkal járt-kelt, felrepedt szájjal és bedagadt szemmel, a kosztümjeitől nem vált meg, a haját továbbra is szép, bonyolult frizurákba rendezve hordta. Még mindig egy előkelő, gazdag Festecsics volt, és Venti unokatestvére.

– Na mindegy – mondta, és felállt. – Elindulok.

Venti is felállt.

– Eldoblak – ajánlkozott. – Nekem is haza kéne mennem, szeretnék festeni.

De Rina csak legyintett. Elindultak a folyosón, a lépcsők felé.

– Hagyd csak – mondta. – Vidd el Orost, ha végzett. Nekem van fuvarom.

– Ó, igen?

– Vagyis lesz, ha szerzek – javította ki magát könnyedén Rina. – Csak meg kell találnom Horovitzot.

Venti horkantott.

– Most komolyan? – fintorgott. Elérték a lépcső tetejét, megálltak a legfelső lépcsőfokon. – Horovitz Máté? A focicsapat kapitánya?

– Most mi van? – meredt rá Rina felháborodottan. – Full normális!

Venti a száját húzta, de nem vitatkozott.

– Tőlem...

Rina meglegyintette.

– Inkább menj, keresd meg a csecsemőt – szólt vissza, ahogy elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, Venti pedig állva maradt a tetején. – És vedd rá, hogy tanuljon meg valami mást is Satie-n kívül!

_Hát, persze, Satie, ez az_, biccentett Venti, végre emlékezve.

Megkereste a termet, ahonnan a zongoraszó jött, és az ajtót résnyire nyitva, halkan becsusszant a nyíláson. A terem itt állt, a gimnázium régi épületszárnyában, ahol a festő terem is, csak az két emelettel feljebb. A hangterem tele volt hangszerekkel, de csak az egyik volt használatban: az öreg, fekete versenyzongora, ami hátul állt, a terem közepén, a bejáratnak háttal.

Oros meghallotta Ventit (ami, ha zongorázott, nem volt gyakori), és hátrapillantott, de nem hagyta abba a játékát. Ha Erik Satie-t zongorázott, sosem hagyta félbe, márpedig mindig Erik Satie-t zongorázott. Ez, amit éppen játszott, volt a kedvence; az első számú gymnopédia.

Ventit Satie művei, már amiket ismert tőle, tehát amiket Oros mindig játszott, őszi, párizsi utcákra emlékeztették, esőtől elfolyt, élő festmények. Hiába áradozott mindig Oros egy bohém, hóbortos különcről, aki mulatókban zongorázott, és dadaista költőkkel barátkozott, Ventinek ez nem jött át, és a zenéje sem fogta meg túlságosan.

De annyira nem bánta, Oros helyette is épp eléggé belé volt szerelmesedve.

Venti a terem egyik ablakához ment, talpa alatt recsegett a padló, és az ablakon kinézve várta, hogy Oros befejezze. Az ablakok, mint két emelettel feljebb a festő teremben, magas, két szárnyú táblák voltak, melyek derék magasságtól plafonig értek. Az üvegen túl tomboló tavaszi vihar a zenével valahogy elmosódott és meglágyult, de talán csak mert Venti bentről figyelte, a melegről.

Hirtelen az jutott eszébe, mikor Orossal először találkozott, az itt töltött legelső napon, az akadémia kapui előtt. Oros ugyanott állt, ahol azóta is minden nap, mikor Ventire vár; haja akkor minden oldalon lenőtt, göndör fürtjei a fülére tapadtak, mert akkor is esett az eső, de az csak egy kora őszi, könnyű zápor volt. Venti, hóna alatt irattáskája, kezében esernyő, kiszállt a Rolls Royce-ból, és a pocsolyákat kikerülve lépett oda hozzá.

„Nem kérsz egy esernyőt?” kérdezte a kölyökképű, göndör fiútól, aki először lassan felrázta magát az ábrándozásból, üres tekintete fókuszált, láthatóan visszatért a földre, pillantása végre Ventit is megtalálta, majd ezt kérdezte: „Mi rímel a felhőre?”

_Oros nem változott semmit._

A zene elhallgatott, és Venti visszafordult a terem felé, ahol Oros ült a zongora előtt. Arca ugyanolyan fiatal volt, mintha egy percet sem öregedett volna azóta, és nem változott rajta semmi, csak kunkorodó fürtjeit vágta rövidebbre két oldalt, füle fölött. Felpillantott a billentyűkről.

– Mit gondolsz, adnak még ilyenkor a Lipótiban sajtos croissant-t, vagy az csak reggel jó? – kérdezte.

Venti mosolygott. Oros meg a sajtos croissant-jai.

– Derítsük ki.

* * *

Egyáltalán nem volt már croissant a pékségben, ráadásul az időjárás sem javult, sőt, mintha csak rosszabbodott volna. Venti alig látott ki a szélvédő mögül, pedig az ablaktörlő teljes sebességgel működött. A fehér Bugatti Veyron lábszárig erő vízben úszott végig az utcákon, egyre beljebb a betonépületek között, lerobbant negyedben, amerre Oros vezérelt.

– Itt balra – mondta, fel sem nézve a telefonból, ahol a Google Maps volt megnyitva. Egy boltot kerestek, és elmentek vagy ötven mellett, mert Oros azt mondta, majd ő mondja, merre kell menni, és egyik bolt sem az volt, ahová ők tartottak, aztán eltévedtek, és ezen a megkérdőjelezhető környéken kötöttek ki.

– Tedd azt el, már azt sem tudod, hol vagyunk – sóhajtott Venti, és indexelt, hogy újabb utcába kanyarodjon be, bár nem is értette, miért fárad. Ebben a viharban nem merészkedett senki utcára, csak ők voltak ilyen őrültek, hogy nem találtak friss croissant-t, ezért úgy döntöttek, vesznek inkább olcsó mirelit pizzát, amit megesznek Ventiék kiürült házában.

– Nincs gáz, nincs gáz – mondta aggodalmas arccal Oros, ujját húzogatta a képernyőn. – Keresek egy kiutat a civilizációba.

Afelől jó volt, hogy vihar tombolt, mert nem volt senki az utcán ezen az ijesztő, lepukkant környéken, és senki nem próbálta kirabolni őket. Márpedig Venti Bugattija eléggé azt ordította: „sok pénzem van, rabolj ki!” És ez a környék pont úgy nézett ki, mint ami meg azt felelte: „csak azt várom, hogy elfordítsd a fejed, és megtámadlak.”

– Hé, egy bolt! – kiáltott fel Oros, kibökve az ablakon.

Venti a szemét meresztgette.

– Hogy látsz te bármit is, ezen az esőfüggönyön keresztül? – rázta a fejét.

– Ott a kiírás, hogy nyitva – mutatta Oros. – Világít, tök jól látni. Állj itt félre, úgysem tudunk így továbbmenni. Ráadásul mirelit pizzát is tudunk szerezni.

Venti gondterhelt arccal bámult ki a szélvédőn.

– Hát nem tudom... – motyogta, de Oros noszogatta.

– Gyerünk, még sosem jártam ilyen szegény boltban!

Venti sóhajtott, és leparkolt az út szélén, a bolt előtt. Félt otthagyni az autót, de végül is csak megvált tőle. Átfutottak a tomboló viharon, be a boltba, aminek ajtaja csilingelve csukódott be mögöttük, ők pedig vacogva rázták le magukról a vizet.

– Ne itt pacsáljanak! – förmedt rájuk egy hang, mire mindketten összerezzentek és arra fordultak, amerről a felszólítás jött. Egy néni ült a kasszánál, tekintete haragos, szája fancsali, homlokán a ráncok megkövesedve.

– Elnézést – motyogta a két fiú, és gyorsan beljebb mentek a kicsi boltban. A légkondi valami istentelen okból kifolyólag maxon volt, ontotta a hideget, a rádióból Edda szólt.

Oros megállt az italos polcnál, a borok között nézelődve, Venti pedig továbbment, hogy megkeresse a mélyhűtőket. Dúdolta a Kört, befordult egy sor végén, és konkrétan nekiszaladt egy hátnak.

– Uff – mondta, és hátra tántorodott. A hát gazdája megfordult, és felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

Kamenszky Tas volt.

– Na mi van – mondta a nagydarab fiú. Haja szokásos, kicsi copfba kötve, homlokának bal oldalán egy nagy pattanás. – Mi a baj, papa?

Venti úgy érezte magát, mint aki lenyelte a nyelvét, földbe gyökerezett lábakkal állt, bámult a magas fiúra és csak tátogott. Eszébe jutott minden egyes alkalom, amikor szemtanúja volt annak, ahogy ő és barátai belekötnek szerencsétlen gyíkokba az iskolában, és felkészült a legrosszabbra. De Kamenszky Tas csak végignézett rajta, megvakarta orrát—hüvelykujjának körme fekete volt, mintha rácsaptak volna egy kalapáccsal—, aztán vállat vont, és arrébb ment.

– Nem beszélek halul – mondta.

Venti gyorsan becsukta a száját, és nézte, ahogy a fiú egy hűtőhöz lép, és ott volt Balczó Sebestyén is, meg Fehér Simon is. Venti olyan gyorsan pördült meg és iszkolt el onnan, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett.

Oroshoz érve elkapta barátja karját.

– Menjünk innen – suttogta.

– Nem mehetünk – válaszolta megszokásból Oros, de Ventinek most nem volt sem kedve, sem ideje Samuel Beckettet idézni.

– Itt vannak a Szűzmáriák – kezdte el húzni Orost, aki döbbenten fordult felé, aztán fejét kapkodva nézett szét a boltban, tekintetével a kosarasokat keresve.

_–Itt?_ – döbbent meg. – Miért vannak itt? Hol??

Venti rángatta magával.

– Csak gyere!

De Oros kezében volt egy üveg bor, amit a polcról emelt le, olcsó és minőségtelen, és meg kellett állniuk a kasszánál. Az előbb még rajtuk kívül nem volt senki a boltban, most pedig hirtelen a Szűzmáriák és egy nagyon kicsi bácsi is valahogy ide került, ráadásul ez utóbbi pont most állt be fizetni.

– Ó, te jóságos Szűz Mária – motyogta Oros, valószínűleg direkt válogatva így meg szavait; de a bort visszavinni nem akarta. – Meg akarom kóstolni, még sosem ittam szegény bort! – veszekedett Ventivel.

A Szűzmáriák három tagja ekkor előtűnt egy polc mögül, megálltak hozzájuk közel, egy polc kenőmájas előtt; ám úgy tűnt, Kamenszkyn kívül egyikük sem vette észre. Kamenszky pedig csak rájuk nézett, tekintete átsuhant rajtuk—Venti nem látta benne a felismerés szikráját sem—, és már el is fordult tőlük. Kosarukban mindenféle élelmiszer volt, semmi halálos vagy illegális. Venti nem tudta, mit várt, mit fog látni a Szűzmáriák bevásárlókosarában, ha egyszer látja, de biztos nem ártalmatlan bab konzervet, meg spagetti tésztát, meg húsz deka sajtot.

– Csak a Diósdi geci felbaszott – mondta éppen Balczó Fehér Simonnak, és Venti még sosem látta ilyen _kedvesnek_, és engesztelőnek. Oros összehúzta magát, és fintorgott a sok csúnya szó hallatán. Orosnak nem volt baja a káromkodással, ő maga is átkozódott néha, de hosszú távon nem bírta, a tömény káromkodástól végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Venti ezt általában roppant szórakoztatónak találta, bár perpillanat semmi sem foglalkoztatta jobban annál, hogy minél előbb kijussanak a boltból.

Csodák csodája, a bácsi végzett, és Oros a pultra csapta az üveget.

– Csak ez lesz – mondta gyorsan.

Előkapta a pénztárcáját, és Venti egy rémült pillanatig azt gondolta, személyiket fog kérni, de a kasszás néni csak lehúzta a bort, majd mogorván köpte az árat. Oros boldogan fizetett, és a visszajárót hátra hagyva menekültek ki a boltból az apokaliptikus időbe.

* * *

  
Balczó tartotta az ajtót a többieknek, míg kijöttek a boltból. Simi hozta a bevásárlózacskót, Balczó először megpróbálta elvenni tőle, de a fiú mérgesen nézett rá, és inkább hagyta, Tas pedig a telefonját méregette.

– Vér most írja, hogy vegyünk még étolajat is, mert a másik elfogyott – mondta. Most, hogy kint voltak, az elvonuló vihar még mindig erős szele megrohanta őket, majdnem feldöntötte Simit, és egy nagy adag esőt zúdított az arcukba. – Vettünk étolajat?

– Fasz tudja – mondta Balczó, miközben elindultak végig az utcán –, de ez meg miért csak most tudja mondani? Kibaszott Bóza meg a palacsintája.

– Valld be, annak azért örülsz, hogy lesz palacsintánk – mondta Simi, és nem hangzott mérgesnek.

– Kurvára elegem van már a palacsintából – mondta Balczó él nélkül, de többet nem szólt. Simi szerette Bóza palacsintáját, az egész banda szerette, Bóza pedig csak azt tudott csinálni segítség nélkül, ami nem instant leves vagy spagetti volt.

Három teljes utcán kellett végiggyalogolniuk, hogy elérjék az ő háztömbjüket. Vacogva álltak az ajtó előtt, míg Tas beütötte a kódot, aztán egymást tolva siettek be a hideg, de legalább száraz folyosóra.

– Milyen április ez? – üvöltötte el magát Tas, egy liftből éppen kilépő néni pedig rémülten pillantott rá.

Simi vihogott, ahogy beszálltak a kiürült liftbe, Balczót pedig általában idegesítette volna az idióta vihogás, de így is túl sokáig nem hallotta a meccs óta. Elégedetten nyomta meg a hetes gombot, a lift ajtaja pedig bezárult, felfedve az alkoholos filccel ráfirkált faszt és egyéb ocsmányságokat.

Tas telefonja pittyegett. A fiú előhúzta, ránézett a képernyőre, és röhögni kezdett.

– Azt írja, kell ásványvíz vagy szóda is – mondta.

Balczó inkább összeszorította az állkapcsát, hogy ne kezdjen káromkodni, Simi pedig sóhajtozott, hogy leszarja, majd isznak mást a palacsintához, miért kell az hozzá.

– Bele kell, te hülye – nevetett Tas. Úgy nevetett, hogy „hö hö hö”, lassan, vidáman.

– A _palacsintába_? – értetlenkedett Simi, közben megjöttek, és kiléptek a liftből. Még el sem értek a folyosó végéig, de már hallották az ajtajuk mögül dübörgő trágár, francia rapet, nem mintha bárki is értette volna. Simi megállt néhány méterrel a húszas ajtó előtt, és szétnézett az emeleten. – Ez ennyire kihallatszik? – csodálkozott. – Hogy nem jelentettek még fel minket?

– Az a vén fasz lakik a folyosó elején – felelte Balczó, ahogy a Húszas Lakáshoz lépve a zárba dugta a kulcsot –, mellettünk meg tuti nincs senki. Én legalábbis még nem láttam ki-bejárni senkit. – Idegesen húzta ki a kulcsot. – Ez nincs is bezárva, bárki bemehet! A faszom, hogy nem tudjátok soha bezárni!

– Én mindig bezárom – ellenkezett Simi, miközben Balczó kinyitotta az ajtót (a csengőn cetli állt, Vér macskakaparásával: _a csengő nem mükszik, üvölts hogy DING DONG_), és beléptek a lakásba. – Amúgy is itthon van mindenki... Legalábbis Bóza meg Vér.

– Vazul családi összejövetelen van – mondta segítőkészen Tas, ahogy az ajtót jó hangosan bevágta maga mögött. Szeretett néha csapkolódni, és random elüvölteni magát.

A hangra Vér dugta ki a fejét a konyhából.

– Hé, hoztatok étolajat? – kiabálta túl a zenét.

– Nem, baszd meg – kiabált vissza Balczó, miközben Simi kivette az olajat a zacsiból, és Vér kezébe nyomta.

– Szódát viszont tényleg nem hoztunk – mondta neki, ahogy benyomakodtak az apró konyhába. – Túl későn szóltál.

Bóza felnézett az asztaltól, ahol felpolcolt lábbal ült, előtte egy tál nyers tészta, minden csupa liszt és tej. Valahogy az orrára is került, de piercingekkel teleszurkált arca szélesen vigyorgott.

– Hé, hoztatok cuccot? – kérdezte.

Balczó ledobta a kulcsait az asztalra.

– A faszért nem tudjátok bezárni az ajtót – mondta. – Emellett a zene mellett hogy halljátok, ha bejön valaki?

– Nem is te élsz itt – nevetett rá Bóza.

– Viszont csomó mindenem itt van, amit ellophatnak – vonta fel a szemöldökét Balczó. – Hogy bízzam így rátok a kosaras cuccaimat? Meg amúgy is, a ti szarságaitok is itt vannak, értékesek, pénzbe kerülnek, lehetnétek kicsit felelősségteljesebbek is.

Mindenki egyszerre hőbörgött, Balczót utánozták, és röhögtek, csak Vér próbálta visszafogni magát, mert ő legalább tudta, hogy igaza van.

– Jól van, apu – mondta Tas.

– Leszarom, röhögjetek csak – mondta Balczó, és nem szarta le. – Majd rájöttök.

Azért csak fogta a kulcsát, és visszament az ajtóhoz, hogy bezárja.

Ő valóban nem itt élt, bár rengetegszer előfordult, hogy ő, és Bóza is, aki szintén nem a Húszas Lakás folytonos lakója volt, itt aludtak. Bóza a nagymamájával élt, Balczó pedig anyjával és húgával, de egyikük sem lakott olyan messze ettől a helytől, így a legtöbb időt nyugodtan tölthették itt együtt, és nem tartott sokáig hazaugrani, ha kellett.

Balczó kicsit bűntudatosan gondolt anyjára és Hajnácskára, akiket már napok óta nem látott, mert már a sokadik éjszakájukat töltötték itt mind. Persze, nem tehetett róla, hogy folyton későig gyakoroltak mostanában, a szezon vége felé közeledtek, össze kellett tartania a csapatnak. Bár Bóza legalább nap közben hazaugrott a nagymamához, Balczó meg még annyira se.

_Holnap elhozom Hajnácskát a suliból_, egyezett meg magával. _Hazaviszem, és lógok velük egy kicsit._

Később megjött Vazul is, és Bóza kisütötte a palacsintákat, és annyit ettek, hogy nem tudtak aztán felkelni, szóval csak hallgatták a francia rapet, beszélgettek és röhögtek. Balczó pedig örült, hogy a barátja ezeknek az idiótáknak már középiskola eleje óta.

* * *

Másnap iskola után lerázta a többieket, és elbuszozott Hajnácska iskolájához.

Ez a környék nem volt olyan gazdag és burzsuj, mint az akadémia környéke, de szakadt sem volt, mint az, ahol éltek. Takaros volt, távol a forgalmasabb utaktól, az iskola sem ütött el a kertes családi házaktól, amik között állt, minden barátságos és hangulatos volt. A tegnapi viharnak már csak nyomai voltak, egy-két letört faág, megcibált virágágyás; de az idő szép volt, tavaszi, a fák és bokrok zöldelltek, és Balczó rettenetesen furán érezte itt magát.

Órákig állt a suli előtt, mire végre el kezdtek kifelé szállingózni a kölykök, és az ő húga is feltűnt köztük. Egy nagyobb társasággal sétált ki a kapun, először észre sem vette Balczót, az egyik fiú, aki a táskáját vitte, szúrta ki, és szólt Hajnácskának. A lány felkapta fejét, és táskáját visszaszerezve azonnal búcsút intett a barátainak, majd Balczóhoz futott.

– Szevasz, húgi – mondta, ahogy Hajnácska odaért hozzá, és a karjaiba csapódott. Halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy megölelte, szeme sarkából látta, ahogy az otthagyott barátok őket bámulják, a kiscsajok szemezni próbálnak vele, a srácok kissé félve, ellenségesen figyelik.

– Hát te? – ugrált Hajnácska. – Hogyhogy itt?

Balczó elvette tőle a táskáját, és elindultak az utcán.

– Gondoltam, hazaviszlek – mondta. – Már, csak ha nem akarsz a barátaiddal menni inkább. Nem tartalak fel.

– Dehogy! – legyintett Hajnácska. – A te társaságodat jobban szeretem.

Húga haja ugyanolyan sötét vörös volt, mint az övé, ezt mindketten apjuktól örökölték. Szemüket pedig mindketten anyjuktól.

– Meg vagyok tisztelve – mondta Balczó. Mosolygott. – Egy fagyi?

Fagyi.

Ültek a fagyizó teraszán, nézték a járókelőket, az elzúgó autókat, és Hajnácska mesélt, az iskoláról, fiúkról, lányokról, hogy ki, hova megy jövőre továbbtanulni. Madarak csiripeltek, a nap sütött, kávéskanalak ütődtek csésze falának, és minden rettentően klisésen szép volt. Hajnácska mosolygott és vidám volt, és Balczó rég nem volt már ilyen boldog.

Aztán Hajnácska a tegnapi meccsről kérdezte.

– A Benedekesek ellen játszottatok, igaz? – kérdezte. – Hallottam, hogy nyertetek.

Balczó szíve felmordult.

– Igen – mondta. – Nyertünk.

Nem beszélt a nyolc pontról, amit miatta vesztettek, és amit Simire fogott. Nem beszélt Diósdi Leventéről, akinek fekete szeme a szívéig lát, ahonnan saját tükörképe néz vissza rá. Nem beszélt arról, hogy ezek miatt a szemek miatt, és amiatt, ahogy minden támadás előtt felvillan bennük a tűz, és a fekete fürtök miatt, és a gyönyörű kezek miatt, és amiatt, ahogy néha felemeli ezeket a kezeket, hogy megigazítsa magán a mezét, és az emlékek miatt, amik mindezek láttára törtek elő, veszítették el azokat a pontokat. Nem beszélt a meccs utánról sem, miután a csapattársaival veszekedett, és előbb távozott, és a sportcsarnok hátsó fala mögött Levente várt rá, de Balczó még azelőtt megfordult és lelépett, hogy a másik észrevette volna.

Nem beszélt ezekről, csak annyit mondott: – Jól elvertük őket.

A buszúton hazafelé Hajnácskát kérdezgette mindennapjairól, de végül is nem kerülték el az emlékek. Újra és újra visszatolakodtak agyába, tizedikes évei, mikor ősellensége feltűnt ugyanabban a nyári kosaras táborban, ahol barátaival ő is egy hétig volt. Azóta sem értette, a többieknek hogy nem tűnt fel a változás a két csapatkapitány között, ami azalatt az egy hét alatt történt. Ahol a gyűlölet átfordult azon a hajszálnyi vonalon, és valami mássá alakult, és nem ért véget ott, hanem egész tizenegyedikben, minden találkozójukon fellobbant, annál jobban, minél inkább ignorálták.

De az is igaz volt, hogy az utána következő nyárig nem is értek egymáshoz.

Akkor újra elmentek a táborba, és a Benedekesek is ott voltak, és Diósdi Levente ott volt, és az a furcsa dolog kettejük között is ott volt—és Balczó barátainak már megint nem tűnt fel semmi, sem az éhes pillantások, sem az, hogy éjjel későn osont vissza a szobájukba, sem a kemény edzésre fogott vörös foltok és nyomok, semmi.

Balczó, gyomrában újra fellángoló tűzzel, nyomta el magában az emlékeket, és próbált húga mondanivalójára koncentrálni.

Hazaérve Hajnácska engedte be magukat, mert Balczó a Húszas Lakásban felejtette a kulcsait, aztán ebédet melegítettek.

– Anya? – kérdezte Balczó, körbepillantva az üres lakásban.

– Már elment dolgozni – felelte Hajnácska. – Kedd van, ilyenkor az egész délután, meg az éjszaka első fele is az övé.

Balczó átgondolta a napirendjét.

– Este lesz egy edzésem – mondta –, de utána visszajövök. Nagyon későn jön vissza?

Hajnácska kivette a mikróból a spagettit. Balczónak kezdett elege lennie a spagettiből.

– Én olyankor már aludni szoktam – mondta Hajnácska és vállat vont. – Hozz magaddal kulcsot.

Balczó bólintott.

– Hozok.

* * *

A festék illata volt Venti egyik kedvenc illata. A rajzterem tömény fa- és tempera-illata. Ebbe a szokásos keverékbe most a kis asztalon álló, vázányi, hervadó virágok édeskés, rothadó temetőszaga is belevegyült, de Ventinek még ez is tetszett. Állt a nagy festőállvány előtt, ki-kilépett mögüle, megvizsgálta virágokat, hallgatta Beach House-nak a rádióból szóló Depression Cherry albumát, és újabb ecsetvonást adott a képéhez.

Mikor Oros bejött és felkapcsolta a villanyt, jött rá, hogy elszaladt az idő. Odakint kezdett kora estébe hajlani a délután, a hatalmas, padlótól plafonig érő, déli ablakokon már alig jött be fény.

– Vadvirág? – kérdezte Oros, és Ventinek kellett egy pillanat, mire rájött, hogy nem a hervadó virágokra, hanem a rádióra utal. Oros megismert minden zenét, még akkor is, ha előtte csak egyszer hallotta. – Nem jössz? Már tövig zongoráztam az ujjaimat. A fények már úgysem olyanok, mint délután, így nem tudod befejezni a képet.

Venti lerakta az ecsetet.

– Tudom – mondta. – Igazad van.

Oros felemelte a nyakában lógó fényképezőgépét, és csinált egy képet Ventiről, aki a homlokát ráncolta.

– Már elnézést – mondta, de Oros csak vigyorgott, azzal a kisfiús vigyorával.

– Tükörbe kéne nézned – mondta. – Nem állhattam meg, hogy ne örökítsem meg a képed.

Venti a telefonjáért nyúlt, hogy bekapcsolja az előlapi kamerát, de már a kezeire pillantva látta, hogy tiszta festék—valószínűleg az arca is így néz ki. Inkább nem is fáradt megnézni.

– Majd lemosom – mondta fáradtan, de már a teremből kilépve elfeledkezett róla.

– Mi ez a hangzavar? – kérdezte, ahogy a folyosón sétáltak végig. – Ilyenkor már tök üres szokott lenni a suli.

Oros a szemét forgatta.

– A Szűzmáriák edzenek – felelte, és nem is kellett többet mondania.

A sztárcsapatnak nem csak a játékai voltak népszerűek, de az egyszerű edzéseik is—főleg, hogy ilyenkor egymás ellen játszottak. Volt egy-két fiatalabb gyerek, akik ilyenkor néha velük edzettek, mert Balczó Sebestyén elvileg csinálni akart egy normális csapatot, amit hátrahagy a giminek, ami majd tovább kosarazik a gimi nevében, mikor a Szűzmáriák elmennek egyetemre. Na ezekkel a fiatalokkal játszottak sokszor együtt ezeken az edzéseken, magukat is kétfelé osztva, hogy igazságos legyen.

Venti és Oros szekrénye felé pont útba esett a tornaterem. Oros el akart menni a nyitott ajtó mellett, ami az egyik lelátóra vezetett, de Venti megállt, és bepillantott.

Most nem voltak olyan sokan a szurkolók, mint tegnap a meccsen, de így is sikerült hangzavart csinálniuk. Venti beljebb lépett, nem törődve Oros sóhajtozásával és mérgelődésével, és a lelátó tetejének szélére ment, hogy a néhány kiabáló diákon túl lenézhessen a pályára.

Az egyik csapatban Wenckheim Vazul és Fehér Simon játszott három fiatallal, a másikban pedig Kamenszky Tas és Radvány Olivér. Venti a pálya szélére pillantott, ahol megpillantotta a Szűzmáriák maradék két tagját: Balczó Sebestyént és Bókay Zalánt. Ez utóbbi bokája be volt kötözve, lábát maga mellett nyugtatta a padon, de a sérülés láthatóan nem lombozta le, vigyorgott és kiabált.

Mellette ült Vazul húga is, a gimi kiskirálynője, Wenckheim Réka. Venti sokszor hallotta a diákokat azt mondani róla, hogy egy nagyszájú picsa, vagy hogy egy rózsaszín, punk hercegnő. Ventinek fogalma sem volt róla, mi az igazság, mert a lány természetesen soha nem beszélt hozzá, nem alacsonyodott le hozzá, csak hadseregnyi barátnőjével látta őt mindig, de ennyi pont elég volt, hogy úgy gondolja, akár mindkét állítás is igaz lehet; vagy akár egyik sem.

Oros tűnt fel mellette a korlátnál, kezében fényképezőgépe. Venti kérdő pillantására vállat vont.

– Ha már itt vagyunk, akár ki is hozhatok belőle valamit – mondta. – Majd csinálhatnak egy cikket az edzéseikről az újságba, és lesznek hozzá képek is. Vagy nem tudom. Nekem mindegy.

Azzal szeméhez emelte a gépet.

Venti nem értett a kosárhoz, de azért megbabonázva nézte a játékot, pont mint tegnap. Ez most kicsit barátságosabb volt annál; az olyan volt, mintha egy csapat vérengző kutyát engedtek volna össze, miközben mégis megmaradt a játék összeszedettsége és szervezettsége. Ventinek úgy tűnt, az ellenséges csapat is elképesztően játszott, de a hazaiak mégis elverték őket—még úgy is, hogy nekik még edzőjük sem volt, az ellenfélnek pedig folyton tanácsot osztogatott egy férfi. A Szűzmáriák edzője Balczó volt, ő ordított instrukciókat csapattársainak.

Most is ezt tette. Az edzés legvégéig a pálya szélén maradt, egyszer sem lépett játékba, csak utasításokat és tanácsokat osztogatott. A padról Bókay is beordibált, de ő láthatólag csak zavarta Balczót, aki folyton mérgesen nézett rá, a kopasz pedig minden alkalommal megúszta, egy bocsánatkérő, ártatlan vigyort villantva kapitányára.

Venti néha végignézett az idővel megfogyatkozó szurkolókon, szemével Orost kereste, aki néha fényképezőgépe képernyőjét nézte, néha meg fotózott. Néha a játékot fotózta, néha meg a közösséget, néha Balczót és Bókayt, néha meg Wenckheim Rékát, legalábbis míg a lány el nem ment. Venti végignézte, ahogy körbe-körbe forogva fényképezgeti a plafont. Egyszer Ventiről is készített egy egész sorozatot. Venti nevetve rázta a fejét.

Aztán az edzésnek hirtelen vége lett, és a pálya is kiürült, és a nézők is elszállingóztak. Venti és Oros együtt sétált le a földszintre, Oros mutogatta a képeket, amiket csinált, és miután összeszedték dolgaikat a szekrényükből, kimentek az épületből.

Az gimnázium parkolója a sportcsarnok hátsó fala mögött húzódott. Mikor Ventiék elindultak oda, már teljesen besötétedett.

– Már elképesztően sok meccset fotóztam végig – mondta Oros –, de még mindig nem értem, mit szeretnek benne az emberek. Hogy őszinte legyek, a játékszabályokat sem jegyeztem meg.

– Mert nem azt figyeled – állította Venti. – Ha a játékot figyelnéd, biztos megmaradna, de mivel arra figyelsz, amit fényképezel, meg ahogy fényképezel, persze, hogy nem jegyzed meg.

Oros még mindig a képeket nézegette.

– Lehet, hogy igazad van – mondta végül.

Venti átirányította egy Opel és az épület fala között, különben nekiment volna valamelyiknek, aztán megálltak Venti tájfunszürke Audi-ja mellett, míg ő előkereste a slusszkulcsot.

– Hé, srácok!

Venti felnézett, és Oros is leengedte a gépét, tekintetével a hang után kutatva.

A sportcsarnok hátsó ajtajában, amely a parkolóra nyílt, Bókay Zalán állt, kezével a nyitott ajtóba kapaszkodva, bekötözött lábát úgy tartva, hogy ne kelljen ránehezkednie.

Oros pislogott.

– Szerinted hozzánk szólt? – kérdezte Ventit.

Elég valószínű volt, mivel még integetett is nekik, pedig nem volt annyira távol tőlük.

– Helló! – kiáltott újra. Állával az autó felé bökött. – Van két szabad hely a kiscsajban?

Venti továbbra sem tudott megszólalni. Ez most komolyan hozzájuk beszélt? Az egész annyira random és szürreális volt, hogy nem fért a fejébe a helyzet. Közben maga Balczó Sebestyén jelent meg az ajtóban.

– Te ki a fasznak ordibálsz? – kérdezte Bókayt, aztán észrevette Ventiéket, akik meglehetősen szerencsétlenül álltak ott, nem teljesen értve a helyzetet.

– Azt mondtad, gyorsan haza akarsz érni – mondta Bókay –, azok ott bent meg még lezuhanyoznak és felöltöznek. Egy örökkévalóságig fog tartani. Ezek meg épp indulni készülnek. Ugye? – szólt oda Ventinek és Orosnak, de nem igazán érdekelte a válaszuk, úgyis látta, hogy igaza van. – Gyere, legalább nekem sem kell várnom!

Balczó újra Ventiék felé fordult.

– El tudtok dobni minket? – kérdezte.

– Úgy tűnik, a haverod már eldöntötte – felelte Venti, és magán érezte Oros döbbent tekintetét. Nem csodálkozott; ő maga sem értette, honnan jött meg a hangja. – Legalábbis minket nem kérdezett meg, elég nyilvánvalónak vette, hogy elvisszük.

Bókay Zalán szinte sértődötten nézett rá.

– Mi van? Megkérdeztem!

– De a válaszunk már nem érdekelt annyira – szólalt meg Oros is.

Balczó róluk Bókayra pillantott, majd vissza. A kopasz széttárta karjait.

– Akkor most megkérdem – mondta, de nem kérdezett semmit.

Venti majdnem elmosolyodott, aztán vállat vont.

– Ja, elviszünk titeket.

Bókay bólintott Balczónak, olyan „na látod” szerűen, aztán bicegve elindult keresztül a betonon. Balczó sóhajtott, és utána ment, hogy támogassa.

– Kösz – mondta Ventinek és Orosnak, amikor odaértek melléjük.

– Ja, ja, kösz – helyeselt Bókay. – Megvan a napi jócselekedetetek, elvisztek egy bénát. Az Úr majd megfizeti jóságotokat.

– Ez meg miről beszél? – kérdezte Oros, és beszállt az anyósülésre.

– Befogod te valaha? – sóhajtott Balczó Sebestyén fáradtan, és kinyitotta barátjának az egyik hátsó ajtót. Megvárta, míg bemászik, aztán rácsukta az ajtót. Venti végignézte a műveletet, aztán ő is beült az autóba, a volán mögé, Balczó pedig egy pillanattal később becsusszant mögé hátra.

Venti soha életében nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is ilyen fura társaságot fog furikázni egyszer az autójával.

Félig hátrafordult az ülésben, és végignézett az új utasokon. Bókay arcán könnyű, lusta mosoly játszott, lába Balczó ölében nyugodott, aki úgy ült Venti mögött, mint egy király a hintójában, várva, hogy elinduljon, kék szemei mint hideg jégszilánkok.

– Szóval – mondta Venti –, hol is kéne kirakni titeket?

– Nincs messze, majd vezetünk – legyintett Bókay Zalán. – Ez a tetőablak nagyon menő. Ezen keresztül szoktátok nézni a csillagokat?

Venti értetlenül meredt rá, Oros duzzogva ült mellette.

– Ööö... nem – felelt Venti, és a szó végén kicsit felvitte a hangot, így inkább kérdésnek hangzott.

– Cuki ez a kék fény is itt bent – folytatta a kopasz zavartalanul.

– Aha – felelte Venti. Előrefordult, megfogta a kormányt, és pár másodperc kínos hallgatás következett.

– Ti kik is vagytok? – kérdezte végre Balczó Sebestyén.

Bókayból kitört a röhögés, és Venti se tudta megállni vigyorgás nélkül. Oros rettentően mérges volt, és megint azt az elárult tekintetét küldte Venti felé (_et tu, Brute?_), hátra pedig gyilkos pillantásokat vetett.

– Bocsánat – mondta gyorsan Balczó. – De komolyan nem tudom.

Venti biccentett.

– Én Bona... Venti vagyok – javította ki magát gyorsan félúton.

– „Bona”? – ismételte Bókay. – Boni?

– Venti – ismételte Venti. – Ő... – Orosra pillantott, aki dühösen meredt maga elé, és nem mondott semmit.

Bókay láthatóan nagyon jól szórakozott.

– Biztos Róbert – mondta. – Örvendek. Én Bóza vagyok, ez meg itt Sebi, örülünk a találkozásnak.

– Aha – mondta tétova mogorvasággal Balczó.

– Aha – ismételte Venti, és beindította a motort.

Bókay és Balczó hátulról irányították Ventit, közben mindenféléről beszéltek, az edzésről, Bókay exéről, emberekről, akiket Venti nem ismert, és kábé mindenről, ami csak eszükbe jutott. Oros végigduzzogta az utat, Venti pedig csak némán hallgatta a hátul ülőket, néha megkérdezve, merre menjen.

– Baszd meg, Bóza, ha pénteken meccsünk lesz, nem fogsz elmenni holnap motorozni – ismételte Balczó Sebestyén sokadszorra. – A doki azt mondta, pihentesd azt a kurva lábad, tehát pihentetni fogod! Emlékszel, mi volt, amikor eltörted a karod, miközben a szaros haverjaiddal versenyeztél? Hónapokig nem játszottál!

– De jól vagyok, geci! – vitatkozott a kopasz, Oros pedig egyre jobban grimaszolt a sok káromkodástól, aminek mennyisége már az első percben meghaladta azt, amit a göndör fiú még képes volt elviselni.

Venti látta rajta, hogy nem bírja már sokáig, de szerencsére Bókay hirtelen belevágott Balczó szavába.

– Itt! Itt fordulj jobbra, és már meg is jöttünk – mutogatott.

A környék ijesztően lerobbant volt. Az utcán hegyekben állt a szemét, a házak fala szétfirkálva. Körülöttük minden oldalról emeletes betonépületek magasodtak föléjük, az ablakokból fény szivárgott ki—volt, ahonnan lámpafény egyenletes, máshonnan pedig tévé villódzó fénye. Venti kissé viszolyogva fordult be a parkolóba, amit a két kosaras mutatott neki.

Az autó lámpájának fénye pont egy kuka mellett heverő bácsira vetült.

– Az egy ember? – meredt rá Venti, Oros pedig felemelte a kameráját.

– Az nem az a sánta részeges a második emeletről? – tanakodott Balczó és Bókay.

Venti és Oros fintorogva nézett össze.

– Na, srácok – mondta Bókay –, köszi, hogy elhoztatok. Nincs nálam semmi, amivel fizethetnék. – A zsebeiben turkált. – A telefonom van itt... meg fű. Kértek füvet?

Oros felhúzta az orrát, Venti meg gyorsan a fejét rázta. Meg sem lepődött, hogy fű volt Bókay zsebében.

– Nem, kösz – mondta. – Nem kell... fizetni, meg ilyenek.

Balczó már kint is volt az autóból, és épp a haverját segítette ki a másik ajtón.

– Rendben, majd valahogy megháláljuk – szólt vissza, aztán becsapta Bókay mögött az ajtót.

Csend lett az autóban, Venti és Oros némán ült, néztek ki az ablakon, figyelték, ahogy Balczó Sebestyén segít Bókay Zalánnak elbicegni az épületükig. A kuka mellett heverő bácsi felemelte a fejét, és hunyorgott.

– Húzzunk innen – mondta Oros.

Venti szó nélkül rükvercbe tette az autót.


	4. Chapter 4

Venti nem sokat járt Orosékhoz.

Almássyék komor, hideg emberek voltak, az apának göndör, arany haja volt, az anyának rövid, barna, szemük valahogy egyforma, világoskék, és hideg, mint egy skandináv ország tava. Hogy Oros honnan örökölte meleg, mogyoróbarna szemeit, az rejtély volt.

Ventivel azért kedvesek voltak, viszonylag kedvelték, ahogy egy számító ember kedvelhet egy drága, ritka autót.

– Bonaventura – húzta festett mosolyra száját Almássy anyuka, mikor meglátta őt. – Remélem, jól vagy? Orosék kint vannak a kertben.

– Köszönöm – felelte udvariasan Venti a nő hátának, aztán magára maradva kereste meg a kiutat a kertbe.

A kora reggeli levegő még őrzött kicsit a hajnal hűvöséből, de a feljövő nap máris megmelengette a földet. A teraszon ült Oros és Rina, pezsgőt iszogattak, beszélgettek. Venti láttára Oros biccentett neki és egy pohár pezsgőt nyújtott neki, Rina pedig rámosolygott.

– Mi az alkalom? – ült le melléjük Venti, elfogadva a poharat Orostól. Nem ivott bele, vezetnie kellett.

– Oros szülei elutaznak – válaszolta Rina. Hosszú lábait elegánsan keresztbe tette, haja szépen feltűzve, ruhája csinos és ízléses, mint mindig. Bal szeme körül monokli, arca véraláfutásos, szája felrepedve. – Azt hiszem, azt ünnepeljük.

Venti felvonta a szemöldökét, és Orosra pillantott. Ő nem szólt semmit, csak fél vállát emelte fel, aztán leejtette, és a pezsgőjéért nyúlt.

– Hát rendben – hagyta rá Venti, és nem boncolgatták a témát. Oros szerette a szüleit. Valószínűleg a szülei is szerették őt. Nem lehetett tudni, soha nem mondták neki. – Hogy ment a fuvar tegnap? – kérdezte inkább Rinától.

A lány fintorgott.

– Jól – mondta nem túl meggyőzően. – Csávókám egész végig a kosarasokat szidta. Épp akkor volt edzésük, vagy mi, és befoglalták az egész pályát, meg blablabla. – Legyintett. – Nem bírt másról beszélni. Soha nem tűnt fel, mennyire utálják a focisok a kosarasokat.

Venti bólogatott.

– Oros nem mesélte? Tegnap adtunk nekik egy fuvart, legalábbis Balczónak meg a kopasznak – mondta, Rina pedig csodálkozva nézett rá.

Oros továbbra sem szólt, így hát Venti egyedül mesélt.

Nem itták meg az italokat, mert iskolába kellett menniük, de azt megvárták, míg Oros elbúcsúzott a szüleitől. Rina és Venti az Audiban ültek, aztán kijött Oros is, és elindultak az akadémia felé.

– Most hogyhogy nem a sofőr visz? – kérdezte Rina.

– Utálom, hogy mindig megbámulnak a Rolls-Royce-szal – sóhajtott Venti. – Rohadt pingvin pedig soha nem érti meg, hogy álljon meg egy utcával arrébb.

Oros felemelte a kameráját, kifényképezett az ablakon.

* * *

Vér igazán utálta az iskolát. Igazán, őszintén, szívből gyűlölte. Az egyetlen ok, amiért még mindig itt volt, az a kosár volt, és a Szűzmáriák. Legszívesebben már rég lelépett volna, belépett volna valami küzdősportba, pénzért verhette volna szét emberek seggét. Ehelyett ült irodalomórán, hallgatta Pappot, ahogy hülyeségeket beszélt Weöres Sándorról, és bámult ki a fejéből. Simi mellette ült, firkált a matek füzetébe, mert más nem volt nála, Tas pedig mögöttük aludt.

_unatkozom_

_help_

Vér a fejét csóválta Bóza üzenetére. Ő sem szórakozott jobban, de legalább nem kockult.

Egy darabig még bámult maga elé, aztán újra elővette a telefonját. Megnyitotta a csoportos beszélgetést, ahová Bóza írogatott, és félbeszakította az „unatkozom, valaki írjon már” üzenetáradatot.

** _miszter olivér:_ **

_fogd már be_

_mások itt tanulni próbálnak_

** _bóza:_ **

_na persze_

_tesó gecire unatkozom_

** _miszter olivér:_ **

_milyen órád van_

** _bóza:_ **

_matek_

** _miszter olivér:_ **

_matekból bukásra állsz, inkább figyelj oda, ha jövőre is a szűzmariskákkal akarsz lenni_

** _bóza:_ **

_baszd meg_

Vér mosolygott.

Az egész napból csak a franciát szerette. Arra végre úgy ment be, hogy várta is. A terem előtt Bóza és Vazul álltak, rá vártak, mert hármuk közül egyedül Vér élvezte ezeket az órákat, és nélküle nem akartak bemenni. Bóza négy év után sem beszélt egy szót sem franciául, Vazul pedig anyanyelvi szinten tudott, de órán a tanárnak csak azért sem szólalt meg rajta, miközben máskor meg teletűzdelte mondandóját franciával.

– Egész nap olyan tompa az agyam – mondta Bóza, miközben Vérbe kapaszkodva bicegett be a terembe.

– Neked mindig tompa az agyad – mondta Vazul, miközben félre lökött az útból egy lányt. – Nem látod, hogy rokkant jön? – nézett rá, a lány pedig lesütötte a szemét.

– Szevasz, Róbert – szólt oda Bóza egy göndör fiúnak. A fiú felnézett, meglepően fiatal arcán először értetlenség suhant át, majd azonnal komor lett, és ellenségesen bámult Bózára, ahogy elmentek mellette.

– Ki a srác? – kérdezte Vér, miközben megérkeztek a terem legvégébe, és levetették magukat a helyükre.

– A suli fotósa – felelte Bóza, lábát feltette a padra.

Vér a fiúra pillantott, aki a mellette ülő, szőke haverjával társalgott, kissé idegesen.

– Honnan tudod a nevét? – kérdezte Vér.

– Nem tudom – vont vállat Bóza. – Valami fotósról neveztem el. Simi meg te szoktatok róla néha beszélni.

Vér rámeredt.

– Robert Capa-ról beszélsz? – csodálkozott. Mikor Bóza bólintott, döbbenten rázta a fejét. – Hogy jegyezted meg Robert Capa nevét, mikor Simivel talán ha összesen eddig kétszer beszéltünk róla, de amit naponta tömnek a fejedbe a suliban, az nem marad meg?

Bóza széttárta a karját.

– Basszus – felelte. – Mit tudom én. Csak megragadt.

Vér hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

– Elképesztő vagy – mondta, Bóza pedig horkantott. – És ezt nem teljesen pozitív értelemben értem.

Bóza felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem _teljesen_ – ismételte.

Vér a fejét ingatta, és előre fordult, mert Mademoiselle Frère jött be, hogy megtartsa az órát.

– Enlève ton pied de la table, s'il te plâit – mondta Bózának, aki vigyorgott és kacsintott, majd a földre rakta lábát.

– Csak neked, bébi.

A fiatal nő vörös arccal, csúnyán nézett rá, bár elvileg nem is értette, mit mondott a kopasz, mert nem beszélt magyarul. Vazul és a terem nagy része vihogott, csak a göndör hajú fiú nézett hátra megvető arccal. Mikor észrevette, hogy Vér figyeli, rá is ugyanolyan, meg kicsit sértődött arcot vágott, aztán előre fordult.

– A kis seggdugasznak nagyon nem tetszik valami – súgta Vazul Vérnek, nyilván ő is észrevette. Vazul mindent észrevett, és Vér a fiú érdekében remélte, hogy később inkább elfelejti.

Vér egyedül a franciát szerette az órák közül, az egyedüli alkalom volt, mikor végre boldogan figyelt volna. Ha Bóza és Vazul nem előtte áthajolva tárgyalja meg a menzai kaját.

– J'ai la dalle – mondta épp Vazul, úgy, hogy a tanár még meghallhassa. Mindig ezt csinálta: ha a nő kérdezte, nem válaszolt, nem beszélt, nem értett semmit; de minden más helyzetben direkt a tudomására adta, hogy _tud_ beszélni franciául, csak nem fog. – De utálom a halat, főleg ezen a fos helyen. Csinálj már valamit, ha suli után hazamegyünk – mondta Bózának, a padon fetrengve. – Csak ne spagettit.

Bóza horkantott. Szórakozottan firkált tollával Vér kezére, a tetoválásait bővítve ki kicsi részletekkel.

– Délután először is a mammerhez megyek – felelte, Vazul meg röhögött, nem törődve a francia lektor által felé küldött gyilkos tekintetekkel—bár szólni nem szólt. Mademoiselle Frère, mint a legtöbb kicsit is puhább tanár, tartott Vazultól, mint egy veszélyes állattól. – De a nagyi imád titeket, szóval biztos csinál nektek kaját, majd elhozom.

– Isten áldja Bókay Nagyit – mondta egyszerre Vér és Vazul, Bóza pedig felkacagott.

* * *

A nagy versenyzongoránál alsóbb éves lányok ültek, valami popzene alapját ütögették a billentyűkön, és nevetgéltek. Ha Oros valamelyik Szűzmária lett volna, elküldi őket, hogy ő ülhessen oda.

De Oros csak Oros volt, és a termen kívül ült egy folyosói padon, és várt, míg a zeneterem ki nem ürült.

Jobban örült volna, ha megint vihar lett volna. Későig zongorázhatna, aztán jönne Venti, hogy hazavigye, miközben agya hátuljában Satie játszana. Ehelyett hét ágra sütött kint a nap, az idő gyönyörű volt, elütve az Oros szívében dúló esőzésektől. Ült a zongora előtt, a kopott billentyűk ismerősen simultak ujjai alá, játszott, és feje kiürült. Nem gondolt anyja hideg szemére, apja mosolytalan kőarcára, nem gondolt a Szűzmáriákra, akik egyszer megverték, és mégsem emlékeztek rá. Fejét csak Satie töltötte ki, és az ő második gymnopédiája.

Egy idő után észrevette, hogy valamikor Venti jött be, de nem emlékezett, mikor. Egyikük sem szakította meg a játékot, Venti az ablakhoz állt, nézett kifelé, Oros kezei táncoltak tovább a fekete-fehér billentyűkön.

– El kell mennem egy festményemért a C épület stúdiójába – mondta később Venti, ahogy a suli folyosóin sétáltak. – Megvársz? Aztán eldoblak haza.

Oros egyedül akart hazamenni.

– Nem kell, köszi – felelte. – Majd sétálok.

Venti kétkedve pillantott rá, de nem mondott semmit. Oros azt kívánta, bár ragaszkodott volna inkább hozzá, hogy elvigye, mert közben rájött, hogy még soha életében nem gyalogolt haza, és fogalma sincs, merre kell mennie. Mindig vagy Venti hozta, vagy busz. De most nem akart buszozni sem.

Főbb utakon indult haza, de egy idő után sejteni kezdte, hogy teljesen rossz irányba halad. Sóhajtva vette elő a telefonját, és írta be navigációba a címét.

– Nem igaz, hogy nem tudod, merre kell hazamenni, Oros fiam – mondta fennhangon.

Aztán verset költött magában, és eltévedt.

A főbb utakról már rég letévedt, betondzsungelek közepén bolyongott, apró közértekben kért eligazítást, aztán csak még beljebb került a város ismeretlen negyedeiben. Most végül egy kihalt utca közepén állt, előtte egy tűzfal, rajta nagy betűkkel: _KIBASZOTT KAPITALIZMUS_.

Fejében Saint-Saëns játszott.

– Eltévedtél, bárányka? – szólalt meg mögötte egy hang.

Oros nyelve hegyén már ott volt a „na végre, hála az égnek”, meg az „igen, köszönöm, meg tudná mutatni az utat?”, aztán megfordult, és minden szó elhalt torkában. Egy csapat fiú jött felé, izompólóban, szájuk vigyorra húzva, tekintetük szabadult bűnözőké. Oros arra gondolt: szóval így érzi magát egy csapdába esett nyúl.

– Kell egy kis segítség? – kérdezte az egyikük. Két oldalt borotvált haja volt, ruházata meglehetősen igénytelen.

– Nem, köszönöm – mondta Oros. _Nyughass, szívem_, súgta a mellkasában szaporán verdesőnek. – Minden rendben.

A fiúk közelebb jöttek, ügyesen bekerítették, szinte észrevétlenül. Idősebbek lehettek nála, legalábbis méretre nagyobbak voltak. Meg önbizalomra is.

– Nekem nem úgy tűnik, hogy rendben lennél – felelte egy másik. – Szívesen elkísérünk. Mondd meg, hogy merre szeretnél menni, és elviszünk.

– Igazán nem szükséges – hebegte Oros. Észre sem vette, hogy idő közben elkezdett hátrálni, de háta egyszer csak falnak ütközött, és a közeledő csapat vigyora még szélesebb lett.

Állt hátul egy pattanásos fiú, akinek már nevetésre állt a szája, kezét kihúzta zsebéből. Oros megmarkolta táskájának szíját, majd hirtelen ráébredt, hogy fényképezőgépe is a nyakában lóg, és tudta, hogy ha arra kerül a sor, az utolsó csepp véréig harcolni fog, hogy biztonságban tudja. A fiúknak a hideg, halott kezei közül kell majd kitépniük.

Oros szerette néha túldramatizálni a dolgokat.

– Kérlek, igazán nem kell – ismételte, és próbált erélyesnek hangzani. – Hazatalálok egyedül is. Köszönöm.

A legelöl álló fiú már egészen közel ért hozzá. Szemöldökét összehúzta, szép arcán megjátszott értetlenség.

– De mit köszönsz? - kérdezte, és elmosolyodott. – Még nem tettünk semmit.

Oros összehúzta magát, izmai megfeszültek, leizzadt, szemeivel kiutat keresett. A fiúk teljesen körbeállták.

– Miért molesztálsz ártatlan embereket az utcán, Hegyi?

Ez egy újabb hang volt.

Oros kizökkent a félelemből, és a köré gyűlt fiúkkal együtt fordult arrafelé, ő meglepetten, a fiúk bosszúsan.

Radvány Olivér állt a járdán, tőlük nem messze, karjai keresztbe téve, vállával a falnak dőlve. Barna, hullámos haja puhának tűnt a délutáni fényben, fejének másik felén, a borotvált fejbőrön a gyík-szerű állat fél szemmel figyelt. Ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint az iskolában, franciaórán, most mégis volt benne valami, amitől Oros és a fiúk is közelről figyelték. Farmerben volt, bakancsban, fehér pólója alól tetoválások futottak fel nyakán és szét karjain.

A Hegyinek szólított alak idegesen mozdult. Oros szeme felé villant—a fiú arcáról eltűnt a könnyed, lazán kötekedő mosoly és fesztelenség. Az egész csapat megfeszült valahogy, Orosról mind elfeledkezve.

– Radvány – mondta az idegen fiú, és félreköpött. Szájából a név átkozódásnak hangzott. – Te mi a faszt keresel itt?

Radvány Olivér mosolygott, vállát felhúzta, tekintetét nem vette le Hegyiről.

– Hiszen tudod – mondta. – Szeretem ezeket a húgyszagú utcákat, meg a férgeket, amik járják.

Hegyi már teljesen elfordult Orostól, de ő még mindig nem hagyta magát megnyugodni, a másik még mindig túl közel volt hozzá.

– Ez kedves tőled – mondta ő. Úgy tűnt, sikerült újra szereznie kicsit eltűnt lazaságából. – Kedves, hogy eljöttél meglátogatni minket. Remélem, nem sietsz haza?

Radvány Olivér ellökte magát a faltól, kezeit leengedte maga mellé, a fiúk újra megfeszültek, Oros gyomra görcsbe rándult. Ha verekedésre kerül a sor, az hótziher, hogy futni fog.

– De igen – mondta Radvány, és ekkor már nem mosolygott. – Sajnos sietek haza. Nincs időm szétrúgni azt a mocskos patkány seggeteket. – Oros szinte tapintotta a csapat idegenből áradó félelmet és gyűlöletet. – Majd legközelebb szervezünk egy hosszabb randevút – szólt Radvány. – Akkor táncolhatunk.

Hegyi kiköpött.

Oros rettegve állt a fal mellett, és földbe gyökerezett lábakkal figyelte, ahogy a csapat lassan oszolni kezd. El sem hitte, hogy ennyivel megúszta. Nevetséges. Néhány perce még biztos volt a tény, hogy ki fogják rabolni és meg fogják verni.

Sem ő, sem Radvány nem mozdult, míg az utolsó fiú el nem tűnt a sarkon. A pattanásosnak tartott legtovább elhúzni, de végül ő is megszűnt egy sikátorba befordulva. Még ezután is csak álltak, és Oros felől akár napestig is ácsoroghattak ott, de Radvány végül felé fordult.

– Gondolom, nem jókedvedből sétálsz ezen a környéken – mondta neki. Oros nem válaszolt. Keze még mindig remegett egy kicsit, izzadt tenyerével táskáját és fényképezőgépének szíját markolta. Radvány sóhajtott. Nem jött közelebb. – Szeretnéd, hogy kivigyelek ebből a betonútvesztőből? – kérdezte.

Oros végre felpillantott.

– Te mennyivel vagy jobb, mint azok, akiket elküldtél? – kérdezte, és nem tehetett róla, de hangja ellenséges volt.

Radvány Olivér felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Hát mondjuk, én nem készülök elverni a fenekedet, aztán elvenni a gépedet, meg a cuccodat – mondta. – Amennyire azt a törpe Sárvárit ismerem, az még meg is erőszakolt volna.

Orosnak felfordult a gyomra a félelemtől.

– Aha, persze – mondta, és annak ellenére, hogy gúnyosnak és magabiztosnak akart hangzani, hangja rútul elárulta és megremegett. Radvány meghallotta, és szájának széle felkunkorodott. Oros dühösen meredt rá. – Ha azt várod, hogy hálálkodjak, örökké állhatsz itt – vetette oda.

Radvány megadóan felemelte a kezét, szeme vidáman csillogott.

– Kérlek, bocsáss meg – mondta. – Örömömre szolgálna, ha elkísérhetnélek, ezzel kiengesztelve téged.

Oros emlékeztette magát, hogy húzza fel az orrát, és vágjon lenéző képet.

– Vicces – dünnyögte.

Radvány elindult, mire Oros megfeszült, de a másik csak elsétált mellette, zsebre tett kézzel, könnyű léptekkel. _Most itt hagy_, rémült meg Oros, és egy pillanatra a büszkeségét is elfeledve majdnem utána kiáltott—de aztán nem kellett porba tipornia az önbecsülését, mert Radvány Olivér mosolyogva pillantott hátra.

Furcsa, a mosolya most kicsit mintha másmilyen lett volna—kedves? szép?—, vagy Orosnak csak fejébe szállt volna a félelem és az adrenalin? Radvány Olivér visszamosolygott rá, és azt mondta:

– Én megyek, amerre kell, te meg jöhetsz velem, ha szeretnél.

Oros fejében megfordult, hogy hagyja elmenni, és nem megy utána. Aztán az is, hogy úgy tesz, mintha nem követné, és csak titokban oson majd mögötte. Végül elvetette mindkét ötletet, és nem várta meg, hogy Radvány Olivér is eltűnjön a sarkon, mint előtte a többi fiú, hanem elindult utána.

Ment elöl a tetovált fiú, mögötte tíz méterrel pedig Oros sétált, követve minden lépését. Sarkokon fordult be, tereken vágott keresztül mögötte, ő pedig néha kissé elfordította fejét, hogy hátrapillantva ellenőrizze, jön-e még mögötte Oros.

Egyszer épp egy kihalt játszótéren mentek keresztül, mikor Oros egy rövidke pillanatra megtorpant. A hinták mellett álló nagy diófa levelei között pont úgy sütött keresztül a délutáni nap aranyos fénye, a fény pont úgy érte Radványt és a haját, és Oros szinte gondolkodás nélkül nyúlt fényképezőgépe után.

Gyönyörű kép volt, de később, mikor kiértek egy forgalmas útra, méterekre egy buszmegállótól, és Radvány meg sem állva fordult be a következő kicsi utcán, ami visszavezetett a betondzsungelbe, és vissza se pillantott, és Oros némán állt a járdán, és nézett utána, és aztán felszállt egy buszra; kitörölte.

Fejében Grieg játszott.

* * *

Pénteken a Szűzmáriáknak újra meccsük volt.

Ventinek halvány gőze sem volt róla, mégis miért jött el megint, miért nyomakodott be a sportcsarnokba, miért követte Orost be a terembe...

Hát persze. Oros.

Oros miatt volt itt; szerencsétlen gyereknek megint fényképeznie kellett. A Baár-Madas mindig is egy fő ellenfele volt a Szűzmáriáknak, nagy dolog volt ez a mai meccs, és Valkai igazgató ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy az iskola fotósa megörökítse az alkalmat.

– Remélem, veszítenek – morogta Oros.

Ennek ellenére jött, és tette a dolgát.

Tehát a nagy tömegben benyomakodtak az épületbe, be a terembe. A szurkolók nagyja már helyet foglalt a lelátókon, de a pályán és a folyosókon is tolongtak még az emberek. A kék-fehér szurkolók ma is többségben voltak, de közel sem annyira, mint hétfőn; ezúttal a sötétkékbe öltözött Baár-Madas fanok is rengetegen voltak, és bár a hasonló színek miatt első ránézésre nehéz volt megkülönböztetni a szurkolótáborokat, az ellenséges fanok általában csak sötétkékben voltak, míg a hazaiak világoskékben és fehérben, valamint a baár-madasiak sokszor csillagot is festettek magukra, meg sokan lóbáltak táblákat a _LAUS VIVENTI DEO_ felirattal.

– Na, ők jobban kitettek magukért, mint a Benedekesek – jegyezte meg Venti.

Oros bólintott.

– Remélem, kitör majd valami verekedés – mondta Rina.

Ő is ott volt, Horovitz Mátéval együtt, aki ugyanannyira gyűlölte a kosárlabda csapatot, mint Oros, ha nem jobban.

– Menjünk, keressünk egy jó helyet – sóhajtott Venti, majd Orosra nézett. – Kivéve, ha te szeretnél a kivonulásról is képeket?

Oros húzta a száját.

– Múltkor nagyon örültek neki – mondta. – Valószínűleg kéne.

Venti biccentett.

– Jó, elkísérlek. – Rinára pillantott. – Kerestek egy jó helyet?

Rina máris a lelátót fürkészte. Odabólintott Ventinek, majd a focicsapat kapitányát kézen fogva elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

Oros megigazította nyakában a kamerát, és intett Ventinek. A két fiú elindult a sokaságon át arra, amerről majd a csapatok vonulnak ki.

A folyosón hála az égnek már nem tolongtak az emberek, rajtuk kívül csak egy másik fotós (valószínűleg a Baár-Madasé), meg egy-két bíró, vagy edző, legalábbis valami felnőtt beszélgetett. Az egyik öltözőből épp egy baár-madasos fiú lépett ki, és az idegen fotóshoz odalépve társalogni kezdett vele.

Oros és Venti megálltak oldalt, az ajtóhoz közel.

– Ezek kevésbé tűnnek ijedtnek – mondta Venti. – Emlékszem, a Benedekesek tökre odáig voltak.

Oros kifényképezett az ajtón, a közönségre.

– Ja, de aztán később felbátorodtak, amennyire én láttam – válaszolta, és megnézegette a nemrég készített képeket, kitörölve egyet-kettőt. – Elfelejtettem új memóriát tenni bele, remélem kibírja a végéig – jegyezte meg, és felnézett.

Venti követte megakadó tekintetét az öltözők felé. A folyosóra Radvány Olivér és Bókay Zalán jöttek ki. Nevettek, Radvány a hajába túrt, Bókay pedig bokájával körözött.

– Hallod, tök jól vagyok – mondta éppen. – Full kibírom a végéig.

– Azért váltson csak le Sebi félidőnél – válaszolta Radvány. – Én fel sem engednélek, hogy őszinte legyek.

A baár-madasos játékos és a fotós feléjük fordultak, nézték őket.

– Hallottuk, elvertétek a Benedekeseket – szólt a játékos.

A Szűzmáriák két tagja végigmérte őt, aztán összevigyorogtak.

– Ja – mondta a kopasz. – Veletek sem lesz nehezebb dolgunk.

Oros vágott egy fejet, a két baár-madasos ember pedig úgy elkomorult, hogy a másik kettő még fel is röhögött.

– Nem kell úgy mellre szívni – mondta békülékenyen Radvány, és már egészen kedvesen hangzott, de Bókay hozzátette:

– Nincs abban semmi szégyen, hogy jobbak vagyunk nálatok – vigyorgott, és még kacsintott is. – Mindenkit ugyanúgy elverünk, nincs bennetek semmi különleges.

Venti felszisszent, Oros pedig majdnem felnevetett.

– Néha nevetséges, mennyire el vannak telve magukkal – mondta.

A két ellenfél is így vélekedhetett, mert szidni kezdték őket, azok meg csak nevettek, vagyis Bókay nevetett rajtuk, ezzel csak még jobban heccelve őket, Radvány pedig egyszer csak feléjük nézett.

Oros elfordult.

– Kezdődjön már ez a hülyeség – motyogta.

Odakint már mindenki helyet foglalt, legalábbis felkerültek a lelátókra, bár nem mindenki ült, a tömeg nagyja állt, vagy ugrált. A perc eljött, és a csapatok elindultak kifelé. Megint az ellenséges csapat ment ki először, a Szűzmáriák valahogy mindig tudták, mikor kell úgy előjönniük, hogy utánuk ne jöjjön már ki senki. Mindig megvárták, míg a másik fél kiment és a szurkolóik kiujjongták magukat—aztán jöttek ők, és a fanjaik tombolni kezdtek.

Tudták, hogyan kell hatásos belépőt csinálni.

A baár-madasi csapat kiment a folyosó ajtaján át a pályára, övéik üvöltve fogadták őket. Hangos kereplőket forgattak, sípoltak, zajongtak, amennyire csak tudtak. Közben a Szűzmáriák is előjöttek az öltözőjükből. Oros felemelte a kameráját, ahogy feléjük közeledtek. Vazul átkarolta az elöl vonuló Balczót, és vigyorogva pózolt, mögöttük Bókay ugyanígy tett.

– Hé, Róbert, Boni! – kiáltotta. – Elvisztek ma is?

Valószínűleg nem is várt választ, Fehér Simonnal hangoskodva, Wenckheim Vazullal vihogva ment el mellettük. Radvány Olivér Kamenszky Tassal jött, a két fiú egymást átkarolva közeledett, Radvány nevetett, Kamenszky szelíden mosolygott. Az egész csapatnak jó kedve volt, még az örökké mogorva Balczó is magabiztosan somolygott valamin, amit Bókay mondott neki.

Radvány, mikor melléjük ért, állával Oros felé intett, arcán lusta mosoly.

– Mizu, tündérke – mondta. – Remélem, azóta jobban vigyázol magadra.

És már el is tűnt a többiek mögött az ajtón át. Kint mint egy orkán, tört ki az üdvrivalgás, a szurkolók a lábaikkal doboltak, szinte a falakat rázta a dübörgés, Venti pedig értetlenül fordult Oros felé.

– Miért mondta ezt? – ráncolta a homlokát. – Mit értett ez alatt?

Oros állt a folyosón, dühösen markolta a gépét, és meredt az utoljára készített képre.

– Semmit – mondta. – Ez egy bunkó köcsög.

* * *

Alig értek be az öltözőbe, Balczó elkapta Simit, és ráugrott, őt követte Tas, aztán Vazul, aztán Bóza, aztán Vér, és mind üvöltöztek, egymást túlordítva ujjongtak. Persze, sokszor vertek már meg csapatokat, és most nem is a Baár-Madas elleni győzelmüket ünnepelték, vagyis nem teljesen. Az esemény fő ünnepeltje ma Simi volt.

– Fogd be, te vagy a nap játékosa! – rikoltotta Tas.

– Az a hárompontos, geci! – kiabálta vele egyidejűleg Vér, Bóza pedig a saját tenyerét öklözte.

– De örülök, hogy le lettem cserélve, hallod! – óbégatta. – A bokám is fájt már, mint állat, meg ez a kis mitugrász is geci jó pontokat dobott, hát baszod, ez volt a hónap meccse!

Simi mindennek a közepén állt és ragyogott, és elkapta kapitánya pillantását, mert Balczó valahogy tudta, hogy végeredményben az ő véleménye számít neki a legjobban. Balczó meg vigyorgott—már fájt az arca, de csak vigyorgott.

– Megcsináltad, kisember – mondta, és a saját hangját sem hallotta a többiektől, de Simi megértette, és csillogó szemekkel bólintott, és mosolygott.

– Halljátok, ma be kell baszni – kiáltotta éppen Tas. – Gyújtsunk fel valamit!

Vér és Bóza röhögni kezdett, Vazul pedig a vállára csapott.

– Nem csak gyújtogatással lehet partizni, te majom – nevetett, nagyobb szeretettel, mint amekkorát a családja kapott tőle.

Bóza, Vért átkarolva, tenyérbe mászóan vigyorgott.

– De füvem van, azt tolhatunk – mondta.

Mindenek előtt lefürödtek, tovább kiabálva a zuhany alatt, vihogva emlékezve vissza a meccs egyes pillanataira.

– Istenem, hogy elhitték – sóhajtott Vér, elmorzsolva egy képzeletbeli könnyet, miközben Balczóval felöltöztek, és összeszedték a cuccaikat. – Aztán már az első félidő végén megnyúlt az arcuk.

– Ja, mert tavaly egyszer elvertek – jegyezte meg Vazul, aki már félig kint volt az ajtón. – Kibaszott nagy lett az arcuk.

– Néha emlékeztetni kell a kis köcsögöket, hogy hol a helyük – szólt ki Tas a tusolók felől.

– Ez mindegyikkel így van – mondta Bóza, aki épp kibicegett onnan, hiányos öltözékben. Vér mellett elhaladva megborzolta a másik nedves haját. Vér elcsapta a kezét. – Néha kell nekik az emlékeztető.

Vazul bólintott Balczónak.

– Én zúztam, eldobom a húgit – mondta. – Este a Húszasban buli?

– Még szép! – rikoltott Bóza, de Vazul nem foglalkozott vele, csak kérdőn nézett Balczóra.

Balczó végiggondolta az estéjét. Megígérte Hajnácskának, hogy tölt otthon egy kis időt, de azt előtte is megtehette. Nem került sokba átugrani egyik helyről a másikra.

– Persze – mondta Vazulnak. – Lehet, hogy késni fogok, de majd jövök én is.

Simi is megjelent, vizes haját dörgölte egy törölközővel.

– Várj meg, Vazi – kérte. – Eldobsz haza? Megígértem, hogy hazaugrom meccs után, aztán este majd én is jövök.

Balczó ránézett.

– Nem muszáj hazamenned – mondta keményen. Gyűlölte, mikor Simi hazament.

Simi nem viszonozta a pillantását.

– De igen – válaszolta. – Muszáj hazamennem.

Bóza és Vér némán néztek feléjük, Balczó ökölbe szorította kezeit.

– Bien sûr! A nap játékosáért mindent – próbálta oldani a hirtelen megváltozott hangulatot Vazul. – A parkolóban várlak.

– Köszi – mondta Simi, Vazul pedig eltűnt a folyosón. Simi végre Balczóra nézett. – Nyugi, Sebi – mondta. – Én lettem a nap játékosa. – Mosolygott.

Felöltözött, aztán követte ki Vazult. Bár a tudat, hogy Vazul viszi el, megnyugtatta Balczót, mégis megjegyezte, hogy jusson eszébe majd feltűnés nélkül csekkolni, lesz-e ma este Simin bármilyen seb. Nem tudta, ha lenne is, mit tehetne, csak tudta, hogy tudnia kell.

– Hé – mondta Vér, odalépve hozzá. Vérnek volt egy nyolcadik érzéke, amivel megérezte, ha valaki nyugtalan, rosszkedvű, letört volt. Bár valószínűleg minden más hangulatot is megérzett, de csak ilyen alkalmakkor jött azzal a békés, kedves hangjával az emberhez. Balczónak most semmi kedve nem volt hozzá.

– Majd este találkozunk – mondta, és táskáját felkapva menni készült.

– Várj már – mondta Bóza. – Nem megyünk együtt?

– Én haza megyek – nézett vissza Balczó.

– A parkoló ugyanarra van – legyintett Bóza, és jött utána, hóna alá csapva bukósisakját.

Vér még megállt az ajtóban, és visszakiáltott Tasnak.

– Tas, hazajutsz majd egészben?

Balczó nem várta meg.

Bózával kiléptek a parkolóba, a kopasz füttyentett.

– Jól elment az idő – mondta.

Besötétedett, az autók nagyja eltűnt, a baár-madasiak busza elment. Balczó szeme egy szürkés Audin akadt meg.

Bókay a közelben álló gigantikus Triumph-jéhez lépett, aztán bukósisakját dobálva nézett vissza a háta mögé, ahová Balczó mellé Vér is kilépett.

– Elvigyek valakit? – kérdezte. – Bár csak egy fér fel.

Felvont szemöldökkel nézett Balczóra, de Balczó tudta, hogy őt csak kötelességből kérdezte meg.

– Tudod, hogy nem bírom a motorokat – mondta elnézően.

Bóza bólintott, aztán Vérhez fordult, felé nyújtva a sisakot.

– Jössz? – kérdezte. Vér zsebre tett kézzel állt, Balczó látta rajta, hogy megfontolja. Bóza óvatos mosolyra húzta száját, és Balczónak hirtelen furcsán sebezhetőnek tűnt. – Rajta.

Vér sóhajtott, Bóza pedig odadobta neki a sisakot. Balczó némán figyelte, ahogy Bóza felül a hatalmas motorra, Vér pedig mögé mászik, aztán a kétkerekű szörny életre kelt.

– Jó utat haza, kapitány – nézett Balczóra a kopasz. – Este tali.

– Ja – felelte Balczó. – Kösz a játékot, uraim.

A két fiú tisztelgett, majd a Triumph elgördült. Balczó követte a tekintetével, míg ki nem ért a parkolóból, ahol nagyobb sebességbe kapcsolt, és ezután már egy szempillantás alatt elzúgott. Balczó megfordult, tekintete elidőzött az Audin. Kezét zsebre vágta, ácsorgott, majd táskáját a sportcsarnok fala és a parkoló között húzódó járdára ejtette, ő pedig leült mellé.

Úgy tett, mint aki Tasra vár, de mikor Tas kijött az ajtón, és lenézett rá, nem állt fel, hogy vele menjen.

– Jössz? – Tas csak ennyit kérdezett; aztán mikor Balczó a fejét rázta, biccentett, és elsétált. Nyilván a buszra, vagy villamosra. Ahogy Balczónak is kellett volna. De Balczó valami okból kifolyólag ottmaradt ülve azon a járdaszegélyen, és várt, várt, várt.

A késő délután kezdett nagyon késő lenni, és Balczó nagyon keményen megszidta magát. Olyan elképesztően ostobának érezte magát, hogy örült, a többiek nem látják most. Átkozódva állt fel, és fordult meg, hogy visszamenjen a pályára, hogy legyen oka, amiért ottmaradt, amire foghatta, hogy valószínűleg órákat ült azon a szaros járdán—éppen, mikor a szürkés Audi gazdája megérkezett.

Balczó fején átfutott a gondolat, hogy gyorsan eltűnik az ajtó mögött, de a szőke fiú (_Boni?_) észrevette őt, és halvány mosolyra húzta a száját. Vele volt goromba, göndör hajú barátja és egy lány is, aki Horovitz Mátéval jött karöltve.

Horovitz is észrevette őt, Balczó pedig, elfeledve kínos helyzetét, gúnyosan nézett rá.

– Nocsak – mondta, mire a többiek figyelmét is magára vonta. – Maga Miszter Foci? Csak nem a meccsünket nézted?

Horovitz úgy nézett rá, mint aki citromba harapott.

– De igen, láttam a szánalmas kis játékotokat – felelte.

– „Szánalmas”? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Balczó. – Kérlek világosíts már fel, és mondd el nekem, mi volt benne a szánalmas.

A csaj előrelépett. Szépen feltűzött haja volt, ruhája előkelő és csinos, lábai hosszúak, Balczó tekintetét mégis az arca vonzotta: úgy nézett ki, mint aki szabadidejében verekedett—pont mint Vér.

– Ne most mérjétek össze, kinek nagyobb – mondta. – Dobj haza, Máté, mielőtt összevereted magad. – Meg sem várta a focicsapat kapitányának válaszát, odafordult a két másik fiúhoz. – Majd dumáljuk meg, összejövünk-e hétvégén – szólt. – Lehet, lesz egy kis időm a sok edzés között.

Küldött egy csókot nekik, aztán megfordult, és elindult a másik irányba, amerre Horovitz autója állt. Horovitz még vicsorgott egy kicsit Balczóra, majd engedelmesen követte. A páros beült az autóba, és hamarosan elhajtottak.

Balczó a két ottmaradt felé fordult, azok meg felé.

A szőke fiú végül megkérdezte.

– Kell egy fuvar?


	5. Chapter 5

A régi Thunderbird úgy elütött a középszerű külvárosi lakónegyedtől, amennyire csak egy retro, sok pénzen vett, ritka gyűjtemény darabja elüthet tőle. Csendes késő délután volt, de olyan néma, hogy egy idő után Vazul berakta az egyik trágár francia rapjét, és jól feltekerte a hangerőt. A csend valahogy (Balczón kívül) az egész csapatot zavarta, talán mert a Húszas Lakásban mindig üvöltött valami, és ők is mindig üvöltöttek, ha együtt voltak.

Csinos kis családi házak takaros sorai mellett gördült el az autó, egyforma utcákban, egyforma kertekkel körülvéve. Mikor Simi kicsi volt, és ideköltöztek, olyan egyforma volt itt minden, hogy az elején sokszor tévedt el ebben az útvesztőben. Ma már kívülről tudta a bokrokat és virágágyásokat, minden utca minden darabkáját. Mielőtt beköltözött volna a belvárosba, a gimnáziumhoz közel, egész délutánokat töltött ezeken az utcákon, egyre csak halogatva a hazatérést.

– Még visszafordulhatunk – szólalt meg Vazul a volánnál.

Meglepő volt, hogy ő is tudta, mikor értek közel Simiék házához, mert bár sokszor hozta már el ide, Vazul kevés dolognak szentelt figyelmet önmagán kívül. Ravasz kék szemeit az úton tartotta, ujjaival a zene ütemét dobolta a kormányon.

Simi legyintett. A mozdulat betanult volt, de átlátszó.

– Csak beugrok, köszönök valami rokonnak, aki itt van, meg beszélek a meccsről, aztán eljövök – mondta erőltetetten fesztelenül.

Ahogy befordultak az utcába, Vazul kinyomta a zenét (a csend süketítő volt), majd néhány háznyira Simiéktől megállt. Simi nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a házakat keverte össze, vagy csak tisztában volt vele, hogy apja nem bírja őt, ezért állt meg itt, hogy ne látszódjon az ablakból. Akárhogy is, Simi kioldotta a biztonsági övét.

– Köszi. Itt jó lesz – mondta. – Majd valamikor érkezem. Felugrok egy buszra, és legkésőbb éjfélre ott vagyok.

Készült, hogy kiszálljon, keze a kilincsen. Az öreg hifi rendszer kijelzőjén még mindig világított a francia dal címe, Nekfeu valószínűleg éppen némán rappelt a dobozban. Simi visszapillantott a volánnál ülőre, aki eddig némán figyelte őt, és most megszólalt.

– Tout ira bien – mondta Vazul.

Simi nem beszélt franciául, és fogalma sem volt, mit mondott Vazul, de jelenleg nem is annyira érdekelte. Csak „ahá”-zott, majd kiszállt az autóból, becsapta maga mögött a nehezen záródó öreg ajtót, és elindult az aszfalton. Fura volt, talpában érezte a szívverését.

A kerti kapuhoz érve kísértés fogta el, hogy visszanézzen, de valahogy érezte, hogy ha most elbizonytalanodik, és visszapillant, Vazul érte jön, ő pedig ellenkezés nélkül száll be mellé. Ezt azonban nem tehette meg, tehát megacélozta magát, és belépett a kerti járdára. A család öreg kutyája hevert a lépcső mellett, Simi érkezésére kinyitotta fél szemét, nyugtázta a vendéget, aztán becsukta.

– Téged is jó újra látni – motyogta Simi. Elgondolkodott, vajon kopognia kéne-e, de végül csak simán benyitott, és lenyelte a Húszas Lakásba minden belépésekor elrikkantott „megjöttem!”-et, helyette halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és a nappaliba belépve körbenézett. – Sziasztok.

Szülei felnéztek a kanapéról, ahol annak a bizonyos távoli rokonnak társaságában ültek, akit Simi soha nem látott. Nem mintha túlságosan érdekelte volna. Anyja kedvesen mosolyodott el, szemében azzal a tipikus szánakozással, amellyel Simire nézett mindig, apja pedig úgy vigyorodott el, ahogy Simi minden rémálmában.

– Na itt a fiam! – állt fel, megtántorodott, és Simi szívében horrorral jött rá, hogy apja máris ivott. – Na milyen volt az a meccs? – Odajött, átkarolta, Simi próbálta nem összehúzni magát, tudta, hogy apja utálja, mikor azt teszi. – Viccelek, tudjuk ám, hogy nyertetek! Az az iskola minden megmozdulásotokról külön cikket készít! – A vendéghez fordulva mondta büszkén, nagy hangon. – Konkrétan a suli sztárjai!

Ez volt. Vendég előtt: _ez az én fiam, az iskola sztárja, a kosár csapat tagja!_ Maguk között: _te vagy a leghaszontalanabb gyerek a földön, nem érsz semmit, bánom a napot, mikor anyádba ürítettelek._

A vendég közben jött és bemutatkozott, aztán apja tovább beszélt, anyja pedig italokat hozott. Simi ment utána a konyhába, hogy segítsen neki kihordani őket. Anyja csak most ölelgette meg.

– Mutasd magad – fogta két keze közé arcát. – Eszel rendesen? Jól bánnak veled azok a fiúk?

– Persze – válaszolt Simi, és próbált kiszabadulni a kezei közül. – Jól vagyok.

– Csináltam krumplis tésztát – mesélte anyja, túlbuzgón mutogatott, hadart. Míg tovább beszélt, Simi fáradtan bámult ki az ablakon. _Még itt is kell vacsoráznom._ Az ösztön, hogy meneküljön erről a helyről, hogy fusson, és sose jöjjön vissza, erős volt, de legyűrte.

Odakint lassan közeledett az este, és Simi a Szűzmáriákra gondolt.

Ahogy telt az idő, vacsoráztak és beszélgettek, Simi apja egyre többet ivott, egyre hangosabb és durvább lett. Simi kövekkel a gyomrában ült helyén, és csak arra tudott gondolni, bár lenne már vége.

– Legalább a kosár által lesz belőle valami – szólt apja. Mindig a kosárnál kötöttek ki, mint az egyetlen dolog, amiről Simi kapcsán büszkeséggel lehetett beszélni. – Ma is nyertetek, nem igaz? Mindig ti nyertek, elkülditek a pokolba a sok kis szarost! – És hangosan röhögött.

Az idegen rokon is röhögött. Vézna, magas asszony volt, apja távoli unokatestvére. Simiben erős ellenszenvet ébresztett, de próbálta legyűrni.

– Igen – válaszolta Simi. – Én lettem a nap játékosa. – Legszívesebben üvöltötte volna.

Apja röhögött, nem számított neki.

Végül anyja mentette meg. Szelíd mosollyal szedte össze a tányérokat, Simi pedig segített neki, közben mondta:

– Köszönjük, hogy velünk ettél, Simi.

Apja részegen terpeszkedett az asztalnál, épp rokonával szidtak valamit.

– Már megy is a fiú? – vetette oda, de nem is figyelt igazából. – Remélem, jól berúgtok, legalább csinálsz valami férfiasat is, te szégyen.

Simi nem látott a keserű haragtól, torka elszorult, de nem foglalkozott vele, már az előszobában volt, vissza se nézett. Anyja ment utána.

– Vigyél egy kis maradékot! – tukmálta.

Simi nem maradékot akart. Simi meghalni akart, de félt a haláltól.

Simi két dologtól félt: az apjától és a haláltól. Az egyiket gyűlölte, a másikra vágyott.

– Szia, anya – mondta. – Köszönöm a vacsorát.

A kutya odakint ezúttal rá sem nézett. Pont, mint az egész ház.

Szinte vakon, kapkodón hagyta el a kertet, csukta be maga mögött a kaput. Elindult a sötét úton, az ég láthatatlan csillagokkal (_fényszennyezés_, hallotta Vért mondani) volt tele, feje pedig az apja gyűlöletes megjegyzéseivel, a rokon ellenszenves tekintetével, anyja szánakozó mosolyával, azzal, hogy még buszra kell szállnia, beutaznia a messzi belvárosba, azzal, hogy ő volt a nap játékosa. Igen, az volt, de végeredményben nem számított semmit. Apja szemében legalábbis nem; úgy söpörte félre a tényt, mint egy kis zavaró legyet, vagy lényegtelen gondolatot. Simi tudta: csinálhat bármit, apja soha nem fogja már elfogadni, vagy büszke lenni rá.

Észre sem vette, mikor fényszórók kapcsolódtak fel mögötte és borították világosba, csak mikor valaki rádudált, tudatosult benne. Gondolataiból felrezzenve, ijedten ugrott egyet és fordult hátra.

Az öreg Ford Thunderbird gördült mellé, szólt belőle a francia rap, Vazul vigyorgott rá a volán mögül. Simi megállt, döbbenten meredt rá. Alig találta meg a hangját.

– Hát te? – dadogta.

– Elviszlek, chéri – mondta Vazul egyszerűen. Mikor Simi nem moccant, ráröhögött. – Ülj már be, faszfej!

Simi felocsúdott, ámulva kerülte meg az autót, és ült be az anyósülésre. Vazul váltott, és a gázra lépett, kilőve az esti, külvárosi úton.

– Honnan tudtad, mikor kell értem visszajönni? – kérdezte Simi, még mindig csodálkozón bámulva Vazulra. – Hiszen... Hiszen nem is tudtam, hogy vacsorára is maradok... Neked is azt mondtam, hogy csak beugrok... Nem is tudtad... – Miközben így dadogott, ébredt rá lassan, lassan.

Vazul nem vette le a szemét az útról; volt a tekintetében valami kemény, bár mosolygott.

– Csak tippeltem – mondta egyszerűen, de ő is tudta, hogy mindketten tisztában vannak az igazsággal.

Simi némán nézett rá, aztán szó nélkül fordult előre. Az út nagy része csendben telt, egyikük sem szólt, míg a belvárosba nem értek, és megragadtak egy dugóban. Vazul a rádiót nyomkodta, de végül megszólalt.

– Nem tudtam, mikor vonszolod ki magad onnan véresre verten – mondta, közben nem nézett Simire. – Ki vitt volna kórházba?

Simi a fejét ingatta, szívében volt valami fura. Kicsit fájt. Kicsit jó volt.

– Nem vert meg senki – motyogta.

Vazul nem válaszolt. Simi szeme sarkából figyelte.

Órákig ült kint az autóban, Simire várva. Négy éve voltak barátok, négy éve hordta Simit ide, és jött érte, ha hívta. Vazul bárkit megvert és mindenkivel egy bunkó paraszt volt—de a Szűzmáriák a testvérei voltak, ők együtt mind szentek voltak, az egyetlen dolog, amiben Wenckheim Vazul hitt, amit szeretett.

Vazul visszanézett rá, és vigyorgott, aztán feltekerte a hangerőt.

– Rien à foutre de rien, rien à foutre de rien – énekelte, miközben gázt adott, mert elindult a sor –, on verra bien!

* * *

Bóza és Vér indultak el leghamarabb a Húszas Lakás felé, mert Vazulék előbb Simiékhez mentek; de Vérnek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ők lesznek az utolsók, akik odaérnek. Bóza egy útkereszteződésnél elfordult a helyes irányból, és letért egy másik útra. Vér azonnal tudta, hová tart: még tizedikben vált szokásává, hogy motorral néha nekivágott a Gellért-hegynek, Vér is vele ment egyszer-kétszer. Most jelenleg semmi kedve nem volt hozzá, de inkább nem mondott semmit. Bóza számára ezek a kiruccanások szentek voltak, Vér sejtette, hogy számára ez jelentette a romantikát—ezért is hozta gyakran magával Vért; és csakis Vért.

Mire felértek a Citadellához, dugókkal együtt, besötétedett. _Nem baj, ilyenkor a legszebb_, mondta mindig Bóza, és csak sötétben járt fel.

Tény, hogy a kilátás gyönyörű volt este, Budapest gyönyörű volt este, innen pedig csodálatosan rá lehetett látni a városra. Mikor Bóza leállította a motort, Vér lemászott mögüle, és sisakját levéve indult el felfelé a Szabadság-szobor felé, közelebb a kilátáshoz. Megállt a korlátnál; nem túl messze, fentebb, a szobor környékén fiatalok hangoskodtak. Vér nem törődött velük, a korlátra könyökölt, lenézve a kivilágított városra.

Bóza lépett mellé, egy doboz cigit nyújtva felé.

– Jól felcibáltál ide – mondta Vér, miközben kihúzott egy szálat a dobozból. – Full el fogunk késni.

Bóza vigyorgott, ő is kivett egy cigit.

– Simiék is késni fognak – mondta, előhúzva egy öngyújtót. – Vazi hazavitte. Balczó pedig először szintén hazamegy.

Vér felé nyújtotta az öngyújtót is, aki behajolt, Bóza pedig meggyújtotta neki a szálat.

– A legjobb pillanatokat választod egy kis városnézésre – mondta Vér, de igazából már nem bánta annyira. Szép volt az este, a kilátás, a hangulat, az ég felé szálló cigifüst. Szeme sarkából látta Bózát őt figyelni. – Hogy van a bokád? – kérdezte tőle. Egy fényárban úszó hajót nézett, ami lefelé csordogált a Dunán.

Bóza vállat vont, szívott egyet-kettőt a cigarettájából, elhessegetett egy molylepkét.

– Meccs után fájt egy kicsit, de már jól van.

Vér rápillantott, Bóza pedig el.

– És még ilyen lábbal motorozol – mondta a legjobb anyuka-hangján. – Hát nem hiszlek el.

Bóza vihogott, rásandított.

– Mondtam, hogy jól vagyok!

Vér felvonta a szemöldökét, szájához emelte a cigarettáját, de mikor Bóza visszanézett rá, nem hagyta, hogy szemkontaktust kössön vele.

Nem akart olyat ígérni senkinek, amit nem adhatott meg neki.

Később elugrottak egy éjjel-nappaliba, vettek pezsgőt, aztán a parkolóban újabb cigit szívtak, mielőtt útnak indultak volna a Húszas Lakáshoz. Sötét, kicsi utcákon hajtottak át a hatalmas Triumph-fel, lerobbant negyedük betonépületei között. Az ő lakótömbjüktől két utcányira egy autó mögé zárkóztak fel, és Bóza nem előzte meg, hanem követte. Szürkés Audi volt.

Az ő parkolójukban állt meg, Bóza pedig ment utána, bár a motort mindig a zárható garázsok egyikébe szokta rakni. Mikor az Audi utasai kiszálltak az autóból, Vér megértette, miért követte őket Bóza.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy Balczó lesz benne? – kérdezte, közben lemászott a motorról. A sisak csatjáért nyúlt az álla alatt, hogy kikapcsolja, és Bóza pillantása a torkára villant, de aztán elfordította tekintetét Balczóék felé.

– Múltkor ők hoztak haza – felelte. – Megismertem a hölgyet.

Balczó közben teljesen kikászálódott a „hölgyből”, és karjait széttárva sétált feléjük. Mögötte, az autóban az iskola fotósa és szőke barátja ült.

– Ti miért csak most értek ide? – kérdezte Balczó.

Vér elnézett mellette, a szélvédőn keresztül a fotósra pillantott, szája félmosolyra húzódott.

– Felugrottunk a Citadellához – felelte Bóza, miközben Vér zsebre tett kézzel sétált az Audihoz.

Összefont karral könyökölt az anyósülés felőli, lehúzott ablakba. A fotós kicsit döbbenten és mérgesen nézett rá. A szőke haverja csak pislogott a volán mögül, de Vér nem törődött vele. Állával a kis göndör felé bökött.

– Mizu – mondta.

Göndör gorombán nézett rá.

– Mit akarsz? – válaszolta, és olyan arcot vágott, hogy „nem érdekel, mit akarsz, takarodj”, Vér félmosolya pedig elégedetten szélesedett ki.

– Remélem, vigyázol magadra – mondta ál-kedvesen, de azért kedvesen.

A szőke a homlokát ráncolta.

– Miért mondod ezt neki? – kérdezte, egyikről a másikra nézve.

Vér elvigyorodott, szemöldökét felvonva nézett Göndörre, aki bosszúsan meredt maga elé.

– Nem mesélted el neki, ahogy megmentettem azt a szép kis fejedet? – kérdezte.

Vér és Szőke is Göndört nézték, választ várva, akin látszott, hogy legszívesebben most valahol máshol lenne. Vér remekül szórakozott.

– Ezeken a lepukkant utcákon sétáltam – mondta, olyan „tök mindegy, nem is történt semmi” hangon –, aztán jött egy csapat huligán, meg ez az alak, és elkergette őket.

_„Ez az alak”. Na szép._ Megmenti a csinos kis pofiját, és ezt kapja.

– Ó – mondta Szőke.

– Igazán nincs mit – egyenesedett fel Vér, mert Balczó is idejött. Bóza épp elhajtott a garázsok felé a motorral. – Elég, ha megháláljátok egy fagyival.

– Mit? – kérdezte az odaérő Balczó.

– Hogy egy csodálatos ember vagyok.

– Ja, az vagy – bólintott Balczó, aztán az autóban ülő két másikhoz (a szőkéhez) fordult. – Kösz a fuvart. Jövök eggyel.

– Nem kell – felelte a szőke. – Jönni eggyel. Vagy valami.

– Majd meghív titeket fagyizni – ajánlotta Vér. – Mind elmegyünk közösen egy fagyira.

Mikor Balczó és ő beszálltak az épületük liftjébe, Vér Balczót méregette. Balczó három emelet után végre idegesen nézett rá.

– Mi van?

– Te mit csináltál még a pályánál olyan sokáig? – kérdezte Vér. – Azt hittem, hazamész.

Balczó megjátszott értetlenséggel ráncolta a homlokát, és elfordult.

– Nem tudom, semmit – mondta, vállat vont. – Gyakoroltam még egy kicsit. – Ez nagyon átlátszónak hangzott, gyorsan kijavította magát: – Fuvarra vártam.

Ez is ostobán hangzott, de Vér megkegyelmezett neki. A kapitánynak nem kell magyarázkodnia.

– Oké – mondta. Egy pillanattal később mégis megkérdezte: – Akkor nem is voltál otthon?

Balczó karba fonta a kezét.

– Na és te szeretnél arról beszélni, miért döntöttetek úgy Bózával, hogy elruccantok a Gellért-hegyre? – érdeklődött kihívóan, és nem válaszolt Vér kérdésére. Nem is kellett, mivel egyértelmű volt.

Vér csak nyugodtan mosolygott.

– Ezt Bózától kell megkérdezned, ő vezette a motort – vont vállat. A vén, lassú lift egy rángással végre megérkezett, az ajtók szétnyíltak, ők pedig kiléptek a folyosóra. – De ismered. Imádja azt a helyet.

Elindultak az utolsó ajtó felé, ahonnan ezúttal bolgár rap szólt; innen lehetett tudni, hogy Vazul nem volt itthon, csak Tas.

– Mindig csak téged visz el oda – jegyezte meg Balczó, Vér pedig azt gondolta, _csak most vetted észre?_

Hangosan nem mondott semmit. Balczó rápillantott, aztán odaértek a lakáshoz, és bementek.

* * *

Venti a telefonjára ébredt. Csukott szemmel tapogatta ki a rezgő iPhone-t, de helyette leverte a szekrényről az ágy mellé. Mérgesen morgott, és otthagyta. Fél lábát kidugta a takaró alól, hogy pont jó legyen, aztán kezdett visszaaludni.

A telefon megint megszólalt.

– Ó, basszus – motyogta Venti, és szemét kinyitva nyúlt le az ágy mellé. A macska eddig a hátán feküdt, de most leugrott róla, Venti pedig a hátára gördült.

A képernyőn Oros neve világított.

– Van fogalmad róla, hány óra van? – szólt üdvözlés nélkül a telefonba.

– _Neked_ van? – Oros hangja üde volt, friss, hangos, és valahonnan még zene is behallatszott.

– Nem tudom, csak azt, hogy szombat van, és amennyiben még dél előtt jár az idő, most leteszem, visszaalszom, és később talán nem nyúzlak meg – felelte Venti.

– Fél nyolc van – mondta Oros.

Venti szó nélkül kinyomta.

Oros még háromszor hívta, mire Venti újra felvette. Most már úgysem tudott volna visszaaludni, Oros sikeresen felverte. Legszívesebben elvágta volna a szoba másik felébe, de aztán inkább csak a fülére rakta a telefont.

– Mondd, hogy a házad ég, vagy összedőlt, és beszorultál egy gerenda alá – morogta bele.

A vonal túlfeléről a zene mellett már hangos csevej is hallatszott. Eléggé valószínűtlennek tűnt, hogy épp ég a ház, vagy összedől.

– Itt vannak apa francia ismerősei – mondta Oros. – Minden tantárgyból ötös vagyok, csak franciából hármas az átlagom.

– Nekem úgy rémlik, angolból is hármas vagy, kémiából és fizikából pedig négyes – motyogta Venti, és felült az ágyban.

A macska visszatért, az ölébe ugrott, Venti pedig kibámult az ablakon. A nap túl alacsonyan volt ahhoz, hogy egy szombat reggel ébren legyen. A digitális óra a falon 7:51-et mutatott.

– Honnan tudod az átlagaimat? – akadt ki Oros. – Ezek az óráink nem is közösek ráadásul! Oké, nem ez a lényeg – váltott gyorsan témát. – A lényeg, hogy itt vannak, én meg már vagy tízszer elmondtam nekik, hogy apáék nincsenek itthon, ennyire még tudok franciául, de még mindig itt vannak, és zenét hallgatnak, szórakoznak, _el akarnak menni golfozni_...! Utálok golfozni!

Venti némán bámult maga elé, miközben Oros beszélt. Azon gondolkodott, a szakács ébren van-e már, és csinált-e kávét. Sejtette, hogy ébren van, valakinek reggelit is kell csinálnia, még ha szülei nincsenek most itthon, hogy legyen, aki ilyen korán reggelizzen szombaton. Tekintete a macskára tévedt. Azt is meg kéne etetnie valakinek. Vagy a szakács arról is gondoskodik? Vagy ő csak embereknek ad enni? Majd meg kell kérdeznie tőle.

Rájött, hogy Oros még mindig beszél.

– Szóval elmész golfozni? – kérdezte a szavába vágva, mert csak ennyi maradt meg. – De hát te utálsz golfozni – gondolkodott el.

Oros mélyen és hosszan sóhajtott.

– Kérlek, gyere ide, és segíts elküldeni vagy szórakoztatni ezeket az embereket – mondta fáradtan. Már nem is hangzott olyan frissnek és üdének.

Venti utánozta a sóhajt.

– Ilyen hajnalok hajnalán?

Oros szitkozódott valamit az orra alatt.

– Meghálálom. Kérlek!

Ki volt Venti, hogy nemet mondjon Orosnak? Kikászálódott az ágyból.

Az Audival hajtott el Orosékhoz, út közben felvéve Rinát, akinek épp vége volt egy edzésének. Venti inkább bele sem gondolt, hánykor kellett felkelnie ahhoz, hogy kilenckor már végezzen.

Az Almássy-ház tele volt franciákkal.

– Mikor azt mondtad, hogy apádék ismerősei jöttek, nem gondoltam volna, hogy apád barátja az egész francia hadseregnek – mondta Venti, mikor Oros ajtót nyitott nekik.

Rina elment mellettük, vidáman köszöntve a franciákat. Angolul. Rina egy szót sem beszélt franciául.

– Az ismerősök ismerősei is itt vannak – felelte Oros. Reggel kilenc múlt, de már rettentően fáradtnak és leharcoltnak tűnt. – Túráznak. Világot látnak. Nem tudom. Épp erre jártak.

A két fiú lassan elindult befelé.

– Mint mikor Rinával hárman, meg az én családom és Rina családja elmentünk közösen az USA-ba nyaralni? – kérdezte Venti, miközben óvatosan nézett szét, a sok francia között.

Rina máris valahogy a parti közepe lett.

– Mit tudom én – sóhajtott Oros.

– Ha így folytatod, nem lesz levegőd nap végére, annyit sóhajtozol – nézett rá Venti, Oros pedig, egy kis változatosság kedvéért, csak a szemét forgatta.

Két francia húzott el mellettük, kezükben koktél, vidáman nevetgéltek.

– Bonjour – motyogta nekik Venti. A tarkóját dörzsölve fordult Oroshoz. – Szóval nem akarnak lelépni? Megyek társalgok velük egy kicsit, hátha megmondják, mit akarnak pontosan.

Venti az egész délelőttjét franciák társaságában töltötte. Beszélgetett velük, sznoboskodott, felvette a gazdag arcát, koktélozott. Délben, mikor az egész sereg francia és a három magyar asztalhoz ült ebédelni, már kicsit kótyagos volt. Lerogyott Oros mellé.

– Szóval igazából ezek itt most csak lazulnak egy kicsit – mondta neki, miután felhajtott egy pohár vizet –, annyira nem is érdekli őket, hogy apád nincs is itt. Amennyire leszűrtem az elejtett megjegyzéseikből és meséléseikből, tegnap megmászták a Hármashatár-hegyet, meg környékét, azelőtt meg a Kékesen voltak, szóval ma csak pihenni akartak egy kicsit, meg meglátogatni apukádat... Mivel nincs itt, így csak pihennek, de ebéd után valamikor elhúznak. Asszem.

Oros kezébe ejtette fejét, és csuklott. Venti elvette előle a koktélt. Szegény fiú már reggel óta ivott a franciákkal.

– Ó, hála az égnek!

Venti vállat vont.

– Ha nem akarod, hogy itt legyenek még sokáig, mondd, hogy dolgod van.

– Mégis milyen dolgom lenne szombaton?

– Nem tudom. – Venti Rinához fordult, aki velük szemben ült legújabb francia barátaival. – Ötletek?

– Edzésem lesz – ajánlotta Rina.

– Megint? – meredt rá Venti. – Kilenckor vettelek fel az órád végeztével, ne mondd, hogy délután is lesz.

– Nem, csak azt _mondjuk_ – állította Oros. – Igaz? – fordult aztán tétován Rina felé, de ő megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, komolyan lesz – válaszolta, és a franciákra nézett. – I'll have a practice this afternoon and the guys are coming with me – mondta. – Maybe we all can leave together?

Tehát ebéd után a franciák és a három barát egyszerre hagyta el a házat.

A francia konvoj hangosan dudált, mikor az útjuk szerteágazott, az emberek pedig utánuk fordultak az utcán. Venti gyorsan a gázra taposott, hogy minél hamarabb eltűnjön onnan.

– Biztos, hogy neked kéne ilyen állapotban vezetni? – fordult Oros Ventihez, és mind elgondolkodtak egy kicsit.

– Hát... – Venti megvonta a vállát, és nem folytatta. Oros is vállat vont. Az anyósülésen Rina is vállat vont.

Mindhárman több koktélt ittak a kelleténél.

– Végül is még úgysem láttunk bokszolni – mondta Oros, Rinához fordulva. Ült hátul középen, és behajolt közéjük, nyakában fényképezőgépe.

– Így van – mosolygott Rina. – Majd beszálltok a ringbe? Szívesen szétvernélek titeket.

Venti prüszkölve röhögött fel.

– Drága vagy!

– Milyen erőszakos – motyogta Oros, aztán gyorsan elhajolt Rina ökle elől. – Ez bántalmazás!

Rina nevetett.

– Itt fordulj be – mutatta Ventinek.

* * *

Egy teljes órán keresztül figyelték, ahogy Rina szétver két zsákot, aztán három fiút. Nagyon izgalmas volt, de azért Oros legtöbbször inkább elfordult. Próbált verset költeni a fejében, de az egyetlen sor, ami eszébe jutott, a „feneketlen periszkóp nem pipacs” volt, ráadásul biztos volt benne, hogy ezt is csak úgy hallotta valahol. A végére lett egy négy soros verse, ami abból állt: „Rina Rina megy az úton, hipp-hopp, a lábán szép körömcipő, tipp-topp. Szembejön két verőlegény, piff-puff, Rina szétüti fejüket, ripsz-ropsz.”

Oros meglehetősen elégedetlen volt vele.

A végére egy rakat életképet csinált: zsáknak csapódó kesztyű, padlón helyezkedő csupasz láb, elmosódott ököl, földre köpött vér, orr hegyéről csöpögő izzadság, zilált, befonott haj. Nem mindegyik szólt Rináról; helyet kaptak az általa elvert fiúk is, bordát markoló kezek, felhúzott ajkak, fogak között véres nyál, mozduló láb, pillanatban elkapott rúgás.

– Soha nem láttam még verekedni – súgta Venti Orosnak, mikor Rina a végén elment zuhanyozni –, és őszintén, nem tudom, mit vártam.

– Mondjuk, hogy magassarkúban és szoknyában fog szétrúgni mindenkit? – segített Oros. – Hogy olyan lesz, mint a Marvel filmekben Scarlett Johansson, gyors és tiszta, sehol egy csepp vér, fura ugrások, meg minden? Mert ja, én is valami ilyesmit képzeltem el.

– Legalábbis semmi mocskos, véres, izzadt verekedést – motyogta Venti. Nézte a terem többi emberét, a többi bokszolót és verekedőt. – Basszus, simán elverne.

Kívül várták meg Rinát. Mikor kijött, Oros felemelte a kameráját, és megörökítette a pillanatot. A lány ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint eddig, és mégis teljesen megváltozott. Talán azért, ahogy az előbb látták, és ahogy most visszaalakult azzá, ami azelőtt volt. Oros nem igazán értette, de ez volt.

– Na, milyen voltam? – vigyorgott Rina, szétvert arccal, csinos hajjal, elegáns ruhában. Elindultak vissza az autóhoz.

– Huhh, hát – Venti felvonta a szemöldökét, olyan arcot vágott, mint akinek nincsenek szavai. Oros lefényképezte. – Durva... Durva voltál.

– Ja – eresztette le a gépet Oros. – Nagyon kemény voltál. Ez az egész cucc nagyon véres volt... és erőszakos. Mint egy akciófilm.

Rina nevetett, valószínűleg elégedett volt a reakciókkal.

– Nagyszerű! – csapta össze a tenyerét. – Csináljunk még valamit!

Venti felnyögött.

– Hajnalok hajnalán kellett felkelnem, és még csináljak valamit! – játszotta túl. – Szenvedés az életem!

Oros csak le akart ülni egy kicsit.

– Én csak le akarok ülni egy kicsit – mondta.

Odaértek az Audihoz, beültek, és Oros elfeküdt hátul. A másik kettő ott elöl bowlingról beszéltek. _Az jó_, gondolta Oros. _Azt szeretem._

Venti beindította a motort.

– Hová megyünk? – szólt előre Oros.

– Bowlingozni! – kiáltotta Rina, aztán visított. – Elverek mindenkit!

* * *

Orosnak a játék felénél le kellett ülnie. Szédült, fájt a feje, és rosszul volt.

A helyzet az volt vele, hogy bár ezek a gazdag népek mindig is sokat ittak, pezsgőztek, meg koktéloztak, Oros soha nem bírta az alkoholt. A szülei, Venti, Rina, minden gazdag ismerőse épp csak kezdte jól érezni magát három pohár bor után, Oros pedig már az elsőtől becsiccsentett.

Arról pedig már igazán nem ő tehetett, hogy bowling előtt, míg vártak, hogy felszabaduljon egy pálya, beültek a bárba pezsgőt iszogatni.

Az első játék végén Rina és Venti épp csak kezdett belemelegedni, és befizettek még két menetre. Oros ült a párnázott padokon, ette a rendelt kaviárt, és meredt maga elé. Mikor két barátja végzett, elment a mosdóba, hányt, aztán bedőlt hátra az autóban, és bealudt.

A melegre ébredt.

Először nem nyitotta ki a szemét, csak feküdt mozdulatlan, és próbált visszaemlékezni, hol lehet. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és egy autó plafonját látta, kékes derengésben, meg egy szeletet az égből, a tetőablakon keresztül. Itt bent kicsit sötét volt, de odakint még alig cihelődött lefelé a nap.

Mikor megpróbált felülni, éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe, a fájdalommal pedig érkeztek az emlékek. Az estét végiggondolva, örült, hogy még a bowling után könnyített magán, és nem most kellett felforduló gyomra miatt aggódnia. Nagy nehezen felhúzta magát, és körbenézett. Egyedül volt az autóban, a kékes fény az Audi belső dizájnjának része volt—Orosnak mindig is tetszett a hangulatos világítás. A két hátsó ajtó nyitva volt, nyilván kereszthuzat reményében, de a levegő nagyon meleg volt odakint is, és nem moccant semmi, szóval igazából mindegy volt.

Oros mélyet sóhajtva nyújtóztatta ki lábait az egyik ajtón. Pislogott egyet, kettőt, lassan befogadta a látványt: az iskola parkolójában volt, a kapuhoz közelebbi oldalán. Szétnézett, de sehol nem látta barátait. Viszont rettenetesen szomjas volt, és mivel az autóban nem volt sehol víz, kikecmergett belőle, hogy valahonnan mégis szerezzen.

A beton sűrű massza volt, ömlött belőle az egész napos meleg, az árnyékok hosszan nyúltak végig rajta. Oros göndör fürtjei izzadtan tapadtak homlokára, gyűrött inge a hátára. Becsukta az Audi ajtajait, összerezzenve minden egyes erősebb hangra, és kicsit imbolyogva indult el az iskola felé.

Mikor odaért a bejárathoz, két dolog jutott eszébe: az egyik, hogy nem zárta be az autót, mivel nem volt kulcsa, a másik pedig, hogy szombat van, és nem is biztos, hogy nyitva van a Regnum Marianum. Hacsak nem takarítanak éppen. Mikor az ajtó engedett neki, fellélegzett, és minden mást elfeledve loholt egy mosdóhoz.

Olyan sokat ivott, hogy tele lett, aztán az arcát és nyakát is meglocsolta. A végén már csöpögött róla a víz, de nem annyira foglalkozott vele. Kókadtan lépett ki a folyosóra, majd bizonytalan lábakon elindult rajta.

Bizonytalan lábai biztosan vitték a zeneteremig.

Ült a zongora előtt, csöpögött, és ujjait óvatosan a billentyűkre helyezte. Úgy keltek táncra rajtuk, mint vizes halak az akváriumban farsangkor. Ahogy ezt kezdte el játszani az Állatok Farsangjából, Debussy-ről Satie jutott eszébe, és az Akvárium után szépen átvezette az egyiket a másikba, szinte észrevétlenül folyt össze a kettő.

_Hm. Hát ezt józanul biztos nem tudtam volna megcsinálni_, gondolta Oros elégedetten. Nem volt már annyira részeg, de érezte, hogy még messze van a józanságtól. Miközben zongorázott is ezt vette észre—néhol kicsit furán játszotta a darabot, megcifrázta, és olyan dallamokat szőtt bele, amik nem is voltak benne eredetileg.

Inkább félbehagyta.

– Ez így nem lesz jó – mondta.

– Pedig nekem tetszett.

Akkorát ugrott, hogy majdnem leszédült a padról, és rémülten fordult hátra. A hirtelen mozdulattól viszont megfájdult a feje, és a hányingere is visszatért. Nyögve meredt az ajtóban állóra.

– Te is részeg vagy, mint a haverjaid? – vigyorodott el Radvány Olivér.

_Jaj, ne_, gondolta Oros. Már csak ez kellett. Sóhajtott, visszafordult a zongora felé.

– Nekem rosszabb – felelte bánatosan.

Hallotta a tetovált fiút mozdulni mögötte, a lépteit közeledni. _A végzeted hallod közeledni_, súgta egy hang a fejében.

– Igen? – kérdezte Radvány Olivér. – És miért van ez?

Oros leütött néhány hangot egymás után, _lent et douloureux_—az első gymnopédia eleje—, de igazából egy másik Satie darab jutott eszébe.

– Mert nem bírom az italt – mondta. – Egyszer megettem egyetlen doboz Whiskys csokit és máris vidámabb voltam a kelleténél...

– Miért ettél meg egyedül egy egész doboz Whiskys csokit?

Radvány megjelent mellette, csípőjével az öreg versenyzongora oldalának dőlt, keresztbe tett kézzel nézett le a nyitott zongora fedetlen húrjaira. Kosár cuccban volt, ujjatlan felsőben, és térdig érő nadrágban; karján és lábain meztelenül tárulkoztak fel tetoválásai. Oros felbámult rá, ujjai megakadtak a billentyűkön.

Orosnak rá kellett jönnie, hogy még sosem figyelte meg különösebben a fiú tetoválásait. Persze, négy éve jártak egy iskolába, ráadásul Radvány Olivér mindig izompólókat meg rövid ujjú pólókat hordott—sőt, a világ néha még rövid sortokban is látta az évek során—, de Oros mindig távol tartotta magát tőle, és nem szentelt neki figyelmet, ha lehetett, inkább csak elment mellette a folyosón, rá se nézve.

Meg persze, akárhányszor új tetoválást csináltatott, az egész iskolában egy hónapig ez volt a téma; így tulajdonképpen Oros is szinte minden tetoválását ismerte már—hírből. Hallott a cigiző macskáról a nyakán, a varázslóról az egyik vádliján, a halál-szerű csontvázról a jobb felkarján, a hatalmas napról a mellkasán, a háromszemű hollóról a hátán.

Most itt állt előtte, egy karnyújtásnyira, teljes életnagyságban; és Oros látta a macskát (keresztbe tett lábakkal ült, egyik kezével támaszkodott, másikkal cigarettáját fogta), látta a köpenyes csontvázat (egyik kezében rózsa, másikban madár), meg a varázslót a vádliján (ruháján csillagok, szemei csukva, kezei kitárva, egyik tenyerétől a másikig bolygók sora a feje fölött, homlokán egy nyitott harmadik szem, lábai előtt láng-sörényű oroszlán). De látta a bal karját teljesen befedő, tüskés virágokból, indákból, madarakból és pillangókból összeálló alkotást is, és hogy egy ugyanilyen van a jobb lábán is, csak ott egy kígyó is megbújik benne.

– A szemeim itt fent vannak, édes.

Oros felforrósodó arccal ébredt rá, mennyire feltűnően bámulta meg Radvány Olivér testén a tetoválásait. Felpillantott az arcára (száját félmosolyra húzta), aztán gyorsan onnan is elnézett, visszafordulva a zongorához.

Rábámult a billentyűkre. Egyetlen darab sem jutott az eszébe. Próbált egy Satie műre gondolni. Feje üres volt.

Olivér a zongora szélére könyökölt, közel hajolva Oroshoz, aki magán érezte pillantását.

– Szóval nem bírod a piát? – kérdezte. – Csak edzés kérdése, tudod. Lehetek az edződ, ha szeretnéd.

_Flörtöl_. Oros nyugalmat erőltetett arcára, rezzenéstelen szemmel nézett fel.

– Köszönöm, nem – felelte.

Olivér arcán is volt tetoválás: egy kis gyémánt a bal szeme alatt. A fiú óvatosan elvigyorodott, Oros arca pedig újra kimelegedett—_a haragtól_, mondta magának.

– Mi az egyáltalán a fejeden? – kérdezte idegesen.

Olivér felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Haj?

– Nem, az az állat. Nyilván.

A vigyor kiszélesedett.

– Egy zöld leguán – mondta Olivér. – _Iguana iguana_.

Oros az állatra nézett, de nem akart megint sokáig bámulni, nehogy úgy tűnjön, hogy érdekli, ezért megint csak visszafordult a zongorához.

– Hm. – Csak ennyit mondott. Nézte a billentyűket. Fejében az járt: _Iguana iguana_.

– Mit játszottál, mikor bejöttem? – érdeklődött Olivér.

– Kétlem, hogy ismered.

– Ismerősnek hangzott.

– Erik Satie.

– Nem vágom.

– Természetesen.

Még szép, hogy nem ismeri.

– Csak a Gnossiennes dereng, hogy tőle van.

Oros felkapta a fejét és Olivérre meredt.

– Tessék? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– A Gnossiennes – ismételte Olivér, franciául ejtve a szót. A homlokát ráncolta. – Azt nem ő csinálta? _Avec conviction et avec une tristesse rigoureuse_ – mondta. Oros tátott szájjal bámult rá. – Meggyőződéssel és kérlelhetetlen bánattal. Így kell játszani. Mikor általános susuban tanultuk franciaórán a rigoureuse-t, a hülye tanár ezzel a mondattal próbálta belénk verni. A zenét is meghallgattatta velünk, hátha úgy jobban megmarad. – Oros még mindig nem mondott semmit. – Az Satie, nem?

Oros pislogott.

– Igen, az – mondta lassan. – A hatos számú.

– Van több is? – vont vállat Olivér, mert persze fogalma sem volt.

– Van.

Oros fejébe végre visszatértek a dallamok és művek... elsősorban a Gnossienne. Játszani kezdte, kizárva elméjéből a tetovált fiút.

Nem segített: a végén még mindig ott volt. És őt nézte.

– Fizetned kéne, hogy hallgathass – mondta, próbálva leplezni zavarát, de szavaiból ezúttal teljesen kiveszett a tűz.

Olivér mosolygott—csak mosolygott.

A nap idő közben eltűnt a horizonton, kint teljesen besötétedett. Az utcai lámpák világítottak be a zeneterem ablakán, és Orosnak rémülten jutottak eszébe a barátai, meg a nyitva felejtett autó.

Felugrott, egy kicsit megszédült, de talpon maradt.

– Mennem kell – mondta.

Olivér felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Igen?

– Igen.

Oros vissza se nézett, sietve elindult kifelé.

– Hát jó – szólt utána Olivér. – Kösz a dalt. A barátaidnak átadjam, hogy üdvözlöd őket?

Oros megtorpant.

– Parancsolsz? – nézett vissza.

Olivér felegyenesedett, még mindig a zongorát támasztotta, karjai újra keresztbe téve, arcán fellengzős vigyor.

– A haverjaid az enyémekkel lógnak a sportcsarnokban – mondta. – Vagy nélkülük akarsz elrohanni?

* * *

Balczó jól tudta, hogy a Szűzmáriák elkötelezettek a kosárral kapcsolatban, ezért nyugodt szívvel ajánlotta fel, hogy menjenek szombat este gyakorolni. Úgyis egész nap a tegnap esti bulit heverték ki, mind úgy gondolták, jól fog jönni egy kis mozgás. Mind imádták ezt a sportot, ezért az ezzel kapcsolatos „kötelességeiket” sosem érezték tehernek, és ha kellett, bármikor tudtak gyakorolni, még ha néha kicsit morgolódtak is, mert mondjuk hajnalban kellett érte kelniük, vagy mert szörnyen fáradtak voltak egy hosszú nap után. Végül úgyis mindig mentek, és húzták a mezüket.

De aztán eltelt két és fél óra, és mikor a két vendég betoppant a terembe, mind boldogan hagyták félbe a meccset, hogy végre valami másra koncentráljanak.

Bóza vette észre először a jövevényeket.

– Boni! – kiáltotta vigyorogva, majd a fiú társaságát meglátva teljesen megállt. – És gyönyörű kísérete! Kit tisztelhetünk a hölgyeményben?

A többiek is egytől egyig megálltak, a labda elfeledetten pattogott el Simi mellett, aki kimerülten rogyott a padlóra. Balczó fáradtan fordult, hogy megnézze, kik jöttek.

A lelátók tetején az Audi szőke gazdája állt (Balczó szégyellte bevallani, de soha nem jutott eszébe a neve, mindig csak akkor, mikor Bóza mondta), valamint a sportcsarnok parkolójában látott lány, Horovitz Máté társasága. Úgy tűnt, arcát friss zúzódások és véraláfutások díszítik, de öltözéke megint csak kifogástalan volt.

Vidáman indult meg lefelé a lépcsőn, méteres sarkakon, szőke barátja pedig lassan követte, kezében egy karton vizes üveg. Azonnal látszott mindkettejük járásán, hogy ittak.

Ez a többieknek is feltűnt—tapasztalt szemek.

– Ohohó – röhögött Vazul a földről, ahová Simi mellé ült. – Csak nem vagyunk részegek?

A lány vidám szökkenéssel ért a lépcső aljára, lerúgva cipőit.

– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz – mondta vigyorogva. – Épp, hogy már józanok vagyunk.

Bóza már odaért hozzá, kezét kinyújtva segítette át az alacsony válaszfalon, mert a lány nem tudta kinyitni a kis ajtót.

– Köszönöm – mondta a lány, és fura mozdulatot tett, amiről Balczónak halvány sejtése volt, hogy pukedli lehetett. – A név Arina.

Vazul vihogott.

– Bírom a csajt.

Balczó körbenézett a fiúk között. Egyértelmű volt, hogy már nem fognak újra játszani. Simi a földön feküdt, Vazul mellette ült, Tas eltűnt valamerre, nyilván azonnal elhúzott cigizni, Vér pedig Balczó mellé lépett, megtámaszkodva vállán. Kicsit még lihegett, haja izzadtan lógott arcába.

– Akkor ez most a végszó? – kérdezte. – Mert én egy lépést sem teszek többé, nekem elég volt. Tőlem fogadhatunk vendégeket.

– Ja, szerintem ennyi – felelte Balczó, közben Arina harisnyás lábán futott az elgurult labdáért.

– Oké, ki van ellenem? – kiáltotta, ahogy felkapta a földről. – Venti, próbáld meg elvenni tőlem!

Bóza felpillantott a fiúra, aki még mindig a lépcsőn battyogott lefelé.

– Venti? Mint Ventilátor? – kérdezte. – Azt hittem, Boni – tette hozzá.

– Mondtam, hogy Venti – felelte fáradtan a szőke.

– Akkor most mi az igazság?

A fiú—akármi is legyen a neve—leért a lépcső aljára, és megállt Bóza előtt.

– Bonaventura – mondta, hangja olyan „megadom magam” volt, beletörődő. – Ez a teljes nevem. – Azzal megpróbált átmászni az ajtón, és átesve rajta a földre zuhant. – Jól vagyok... – motyogta.

Senki nem törődött vele.

– _Bonaventura?_ – ismételte Bóza, közben Vazul visítva röhögni kezdett. – Az meg milyen név?

Vér azt mondta:

– Bagnoregiói Szent Giovanni Fidanza Bonaventura himnuszköltő volt a 13. században, meg albanói érsek, meg bíboros, meg minden szar. – Az egész terem rámeredt. Vér nem zavartatta magát. – Róla kaptad a neved?

A fiú csak pislogott, Arina kezében megállt a labda, a Szűzmáriák a szemüket forgatták, vagy fáradtan néztek Vérre.

– Ta gueule! – mondta Vazul, hangjában keveredett a fáradtság, a hitetlenkedés, az unalom és a mulatság. – Te hogy a faszomba tudsz minden szart? Kurvára nem fér a fejembe.

– Na és mit csinált ez az ember? – fonta keresztbe karjait Bóza, szemében a csillanás mutatta, hogy ő is jól szórakozik. – Himnuszt költött?

– Passz, gondolom – vont vállat Vér.

Balczó a még mindig döbbent, éppen feltápászkodó szőke fiúra nézett.

– És? – kérdezte. – Róla kaptad a neved?

A 21. századi Bonaventura megállt a lábán, leporolta magát, és csak széttárta karjait.

– Nyilván – mondta helyette Vér. – Elég egyedi név. A legenda szerint a kiscsávó beteg volt gyerekként, majdnem meghalt, és a szülei elvitték Assisi Szent Ferenchez, aki meggyógyította azzal, hogy „O buona ventura”. - Aztán hozzátette: - Tehát „Ó, jószerencse”.

– Kérlek, fejezd be – mondta Simi a földről. – Megrémítesz.

Vér elégedetten mosolygott, tekintetét ál-szemérmesen sütötte le, mire Balczó a szemét forgatta, de Bóza elvigyorodott.

– Én meg azt hittem, hogy egy csapat tudatlan taplók vagytok – mondta Arina.

Vazul felháborodottan nézett rá.

– Már elnézést – mondta. – Én komolyan tudatlan tapló vagyok, kikérem magamnak. Csak ez a gecis ilyen művelt.

Simi idiótán vihogott, Vér pedig nevetett.

– Hol van Tas? – nézett körbe. – Elment nélkülem szívni?

– Aha – válaszolta Bóza. – Szívni a faszt.

– Azt te szívod – válaszolta Vazul.

– Milyen kedves emberek – jegyezte meg Arina. – Basszus, Venti, miért is jöttünk ide? – fordult hirtelen barátja felé. – Nem Orost kerestük?

Venti arca azt válaszolta, „ó, basszus, de igen”, Bóza pedig azt kérdezte: „na és _az_ ki?”, Simi pedig azt motyogta, hogy „_ti_ kik vagytok, amúgy?”

– Oros az, akit Róbertnek hívsz – mondta Venti Bózának.

– A kis göndör? – kérdezte Vér. A pálya széléhez sétált, ahol Bóza állt Ventivel a kulacsaik mellett, és felvett egyet, hogy igyon, Balczó pedig követte példáját.

– Igen – válaszolta Bonaventura. – Ő Oros.

– És nem találjuk – mondta Arina. Felemelte a lasztit, és a palánk felé fordulva elhajította. A labda két méterrel a gyűrű mellett zúgott el. Rina szökdécselve indult utána. – Valahol itt kell lennie, nem mehetett messzire.

– Egyébként, ha tippelnem kellene, azt mondanám, a zeneteremben van – jegyezte meg Bonaventura. – Rina, passzolj!

A kettő fura játékba kezdett, egymásnak dobálták a labdát, meg a palánkra, közben ide-oda rohangáltak. Vér a földre dobta a kulacsát.

– Úgyis ki kell mennem dohányozni – mondta. – Majd én megkeresem.

Így történt tehát a dolog.

Amikor Vér és Oros visszajöttek, Balczó ugyanott ült, a pálya szélén, iszogatott, nézte Tast (aki idő közben visszatért a cigiből) és a két másikat, ahogy továbbra is azt a fura játékot játszották. Simi lemászott a pályáról, és ott feküdt tovább, Vazul pedig mellette állva szólogatott be a játszóknak. Bóza Balczó mellett ült, de ő nem a földön, mint kapitánya, hanem az alacsony kis falon.

– A jó pásztor megtalálta az elveszett juhot – mondta az érkezők láttán. – Szevasz, Róbert.

Az iskola fényképészének göndör haja vizesen hullott arcába, fiatal arcával csodálkozva nézett körbe.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte.

– Egy tornaterem – felelte Simi feléjük fordulva a földről.

Lassan a többiek is észrevették őket, és a játék megint megállt.

– Oros! – kiáltotta Bonaventura. – Hol voltál? Miért hagytad úgy az autót?

– Felkeltem, és nem volt sehol senki – felelte a göndör szerencsétlen arccal. – Szomjas voltam, szóval bementem az iskolába. De _ti_ hol voltatok?

– Elmentünk vízért – kacagott Arina, és Oros felé hajította a labdát, aki túl későn reagált, és az lepattant a karjáról.

– Aú – mondta.

– Eleve azért álltunk meg itt – folytatta Arina, nem törődve vele. – Csak elugrottunk vízért, hoztunk egy kartonnal – elmutatott a pálya szélére, ahol Venti hagyta a vizeket –, és mire visszaértünk, nem voltál sehol.

Oros széttárta karjait.

– Hát – mondta. – Most megvagyok.

– Hála nekem – szólt Vér, aki közben elindult az öltözők felé.

– Hová mész? – szólt utána Vazul.

– Fürödni – válaszolta Vér. – Csatlakozol? – vonogatta a szemöldökét.

– Pff – felelte Vazul, de vigyorgott. – Ja, persze, mindjárt követlek. Melegíts nekem vizet!

Vér ránevetett, aztán eltűnt az ajtóban. Bóza némán nézett utána.

– De most komolyan, szerintem én is lépek – mondta Vazul. Lábával meglökte Simit. – Gyere, Simon fiam! Allons-y!

Tas idő közben összeszedte az elgurult labdát, és visszaindult vele a palánk felé, mire Rina ráugrott, próbálta elvenni tőle. Bonaventura fáradtan sétált oda Oroshoz, és átkarolta.

– Hol a géped? – kérdezte tőle.

– Nem tudom – motyogta Oros. – Azt hiszem, az autóban. Ti bezártátok, mikor eljöttetek?

– Ja, de nem emlékszem, hogy láttam volna. – Oros elkámpicsorodó arca láttán gyorsan hozzátette: – De valószínűleg ott van!

Oros viszont inkább elkérte az Audi kulcsát, és elindult kifelé, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla.

Balczó elfordult tőlük, inkább a kosarazó párost figyelte; Tas próbálta Arinát dobni tanítani. Elég elkeserítő és kiábrándító volt, hogy a csaj még dobni sem tudott normálisan. Közben Bóza is eltűnt az öltözőbe vezető folyosó ajtaja mögött.

– Szóval – lépett hirtelen Balczó mellé Bonaventura, és lecsusszant hozzá a földre, hátát ő is az alacsony falnak vetve.

Balczó érdeklődve nézett rá.

– Szóval mi?

– Egész nap itt kosaraztok? – kérdezte a szőke. Vidáman mosolygott rá, kezében az egyik vizes üveget fogta a sok közül, amit vettek.

Egészen meglepő volt a közeledése, Balczó azt gondolta, az alkoholnak a vérében nagy szerepe lehet benne. Legalábbis az emberek általában nem mentek csak úgy oda Balczó Sebestyénhez. Amiben nem volt semmi furcsa, mivel Balczó, aki utálta az emberek nagy részét, meg csevejeket folytatni velük, tett is róla, hogy senki ne akarjon odamenni hozzá.

Kivéve most. Most nem tett semmit.

– Nem – felelte a fiúnak. – Csak estére jöttünk. – Felvonta a szemöldökét. – Na és ti? Egész nap isztok?

Venti felnevetett. Egészen kellemes hang volt.

– Ami azt illeti, igen – nevetett. – Reggel Oros azzal keltett, hogy franciák vannak nála, apja barátai, viszont apja nem volt ott, Oros pedig nem olyan magabiztos a francia tudásában. Ezért felhívott, hogy menjek és segítsek neki elküldeni őket, szóval egész nap ittunk velük, meg beszélgettünk, aztán délután végre elhúztak, szóval elmentünk megnézni, ahogy Rina szétüt egy csomó embert. Aztán valakinek jött az ötlet, hogy miért nem megyünk bowlingozni, szóval mentünk, aztán ott is ittunk, mert várnunk kellett... és igazából ennyi volt. De Oros nagyon szét volt ütve, reggel óta ivott, és amúgy is nagyon rosszul bírja az alkoholt.

Végig gesztikulált meg mutogatott, és most mosolyogva nézett Balczóra, aki hunyorogva követte végig a beszámolót.

– Aha – mondta. – Oké, csak két kérdésem van.

– Tessék csak.

– Miért vert meg embereket Rina?

– Bokszolt – felelte Venti. – Azért van mindig szétverve a feje – vigyorodott el. – De nagyon menő.

– Az biztos – hagyta rá Balczó. – És miért voltak náluk franciák, ha a papa, aki a barátjuk, nem is volt ott?

– Errefelé kirándultak, épp a közelben voltak, szóval meg akarták látogatni Almássy papát, csak ők nem tudták, hogy épp nincs otthon.

Balczó bólogatott.

– Aha. És a haverod jobban van már?

Venti körbenézett, Balczó gondolta, hogy Oros után kutatva.

– Aha, szerintem már oké – mondta. – Kiment az autóhoz, hogy megnézze, ott van-e még a kamerája. Nagyon imádja.

Balczó hümmögött.

– Simi is szereti a fényképezéssel kapcsolatos dolgokat – jegyezte meg. – Minden évben volt ez a kiállításszerűség, gondolom fényképeket állítottak ki, vagy valami hasonló. Nem tudom, idén volt-e még... de Simi mindegyikre elment, nagyon odáig van értük.

Venti tágra nyílt, csillogó szemekkel nézett rá.

– Komolyan? – döbbent le. – Idén is csináltak, de épp meccsetek volt, ezért mindenki arra ment el. Oros nagyon csalódott volt.

Balczó a homlokát ráncolta.

– Baszki – mondta.

– Mindegy – legyintett Venti. – Talán később is lehet majd szervezni egyet, év végén. Nem tudom, Simi elmegy-e másik egyetemre, vagy itt folytatja tovább, de ha marad, úgysem lesz sok tennivalója év végén, szóval ha valaki megszervezi, talán még el is tudna menni rá.

Balczó elgondolkodott. _Igen, ezt muszáj lesz kiviteleznem_. Mind a hatan maradtak a Regnum Marianum Akadémián, tehát valóban nem volt olyan sűrű az év végük, mint azoknak, akik elballagtak innen. Még akár meg is lehetne csinálni.

– Aha – mondta Ventinek. – Talán.

Venti bólintott.

– És Simi fotózik is, vagy...

Balczó a fejét rázta.

– Nem akart a kosár mellett mással is foglalkozni – magyarázta. _Az apja megnyúzná, ha elkezdene fotózni_, gondolta. Simi apja kilencedik év elején azt mondta fiának: „örülök, hogy kosarazol, legalább csinálsz valami férfias sportot. Meg is nyúználak, ha valami buzisat csinálnál.”

– Értem – mondta Venti, pedig nem is érthette. Nem is tudott semmit.

Balczó hümmögött.

Arina jelent meg előttük. Kicsit lihegett, haja szétbomlott.

– Venti – mondta. – Nem megyünk? Haza kell érnem estére.

– Már este van – nézett rá fel Balczó.

– Ja, tudom, azért mondom. Gyerünk, tesó!

Venti feltápászkodott. Rina már el is futott, megkeresni a cipőjét, meg összeszedni a vizet, amit vettek, de Venti megtorpant és visszanézett.

– Mikor lesz legközelebb meccsetek? – kérdezte.

Balczó felvonta szemöldökét.

– Mert jönnél?

Venti a vállát vonogatta, óvatosan mosolygott, de nem mondott semmit, így Balczó felelt neki.

– Jövő pénteken – mondta. – De nem itt. Vendégek leszünk Pápán.

Figyelte Ventit, az arcát, ahogy elgondolkodva néz el Rina felé, aztán visszafordul. Könnyű mosoly jelent meg szája sarkában.

– Értem. – Aztán már ott sem volt. – Köszi a játékot! – szólt még oda Tasnak az ajtóból.

– Halljátok – mondta Rina, kezében cipője, lába előtt a nagy karton víz. – Ezt itt hagyhatom? Biztos jól jön még. Én nem akarom elcipelni.

Balczó vállat vont, Tas meg bólintott.

– Oké, Kiscsaj.

– Köszi, Nagycsávó – felelte Rina, aztán ő is elment Venti után.

Tas állt a terem közepén, kezében a labda, Balczó ült a pálya szélén, kezében vize. Csend volt.

– Hazamegyünk? – kérdezte végül Tas.

– Aha – mondta Balczó.

Nem mozdultak.


	6. Chapter 6

Balczó a Húszas Lakásban aludt, a V Szoba kanapéján. Ha Bózával mindketten a lakásban aludtak, Balczó megengedte, hogy a kopasz aludjon itt, mert Vazul nagyon hangosan horkolt, Vér pedig beszélt álmában—ezért is lettek ide paterolva, míg Tas és Simi a Tasi Szobában aludtak csendben és békességben, csak Simi beszélt néha túl sokat—, de mivel Bóza most a nagymamájánál aludt, Balczó hülye lett volna a Tasi Szobában lefektetett, rugós matracon aludni. A kanapé legalább csak kemény volt, nem nyomták rugók az oldalát még mellé.

Persze cserében hallgatnia kellett, ahogy Vér néha fennhangon megszólal, vagy franciául kiabál. Ha Vazul is felriadt rá, általában hozzávágott valamit, vagy franciául válaszolt és röhögött. Attól függött, milyen kedvében volt.

Aznap este is alig bírt elaludni, sokáig fetrengett, hallgatta Vazul horkolását, és ahogy Vér motyog. Éjjel kettő körül felkelt, hogy kinyissa az ablakot, mert rohadt meleg lett, és mikor Vér és Vazul között az ablakhoz botorkált, Vér azt mondta:

– Jó, csak ne hajolj ki nagyon, mert kiesel, aztán mit mondunk Hajnácskának.

Balczó lepillantott az alvó fiúra, aztán kinyitotta az ablakot.

– Kösz az aggódást – felelte, aztán visszafeküdt a kanapéra egy újabb óra forgolódásra.

Legalább reggel addig aludtak, ameddig akartak.

A vasárnapjaikat mindig is próbálták a lehető legeseménytelenebbül tölteni, bár így is mindig közbejött gyakorlás, egy buli, bármi. Meg ugyebár Bóza templomba járt a nagymamájával.

Bóza és a nagyi megegyeztek, hogy a nagyi megenged neki cuccokat, meg mehet, ahova akar, és még azért sem szól, ha a motorjával versenyzik az utcán, sem a piercingjeiért és a fű szagért a szobájában; cserébe pedig Bóza templomba jár vele és segít neki sütit sütni.

Aztán Bóza mindig eljött és csinált a fiúknak vasárnapi ebédet. Tehát spagettit.

Aznap is Vazul és Tas aludt a legtovább, ahogy mindig, és csak Simi és Vér iszogattak kávét a konyhában. Simi a pulton ült, Vér pedig az asztalnál, a nyitott ablak mellett, kezében cigaretta.

– Hány óra van? – botorkált ki hozzájuk Balczó reggel. – Kibaszott Vazul még mindig úgy horkol, mint az égzengés. Nem lehet tőle aludni.

Vér álmosan nézett rá, Simi már kicsit éberebb volt, vigyorogva tolta felé a félig teli kávéfőzőt.

– Tizenegy múlt – felelte, miközben Balczó bögrét keresett magának. Minden koszos volt, fedezte fel bosszúsan, és gyorsan elöblítette a tegnapi bögréjét.

– És mikor jön Bóza az ebédet csinálni? – kérdezte. Kávét töltött a bögrébe, és csak úgy üresen belekortyolt. _Hol lehet a telefonom_, nézett körbe tűnődve.

Vér halkan nevetett.

– Mindig tizenegykor jön – mondta.

Balczó magában dörmögött. Igazából tudta ő is, két éve így ment.

Azelőtt Simi kollégista volt, Vazul a családi házában lakott, és Bóza és Balczó is ugyanott laktak, ahol most, csak Tas és Vér béreltek egy közös lakást a sulihoz közelebb. A Húszas Lakás csak két éve lett az övék, csak két éve éltek így többé-kevésbé együtt.

– Gyakorlunk ma? – kérdezte Vér, felnézve Balczóra.

Balczó fintorgott.

– Hát, hallod gecire nincs kedvem hozzá – mondta. – De ha akartok, tőlem csinálhatjuk.

Simi felhajtotta a maradék kávéját.

– Nekem mindegy – mondta, és leugrott a pultról. – Én most elmosogatom ezt a nagy hegy mocskos edényt.

– Ó, áldott legyen a neved – mondta Vér, Balczó pedig vele egy időben: – Egyem azt a dolgos fejed.

Simi csak vihogott. Balczó otthagyta őket a konyhában, Simit mosogatva, Vért a nyitott ablaknál, és kávéjával visszament a szobába, a telefonját keresni.

Vazul épp ébredezett. Hatalmasat ásított, és lerúgta magáról a takarót.

– Kurva meleg van – köszöntötte Balczót.

– Aha – mondta erre ő. – Nem láttad a telefonom? – Vazul válaszul a fejére húzta a párnáját. – Értem.

Végül megtalálta becsúszva a kanapé ülő része és a támlája mögé. Segítségére volt, hogy épp akkor csipogott.

– Bóza írt – mondta Vazulnak, aki csak hümmögött. – Nem jön kaját csinálni. A faszom.

– Legalább nem lesz spagetti – hallatszott Vazul fojtott hangja a párna alól. – Herótom van már a spagettitől.

– Baszki, ugye? – nézett fel Balczó. – Nekem is.

Vazul kihúzta fejét a párna alól, és összenézett Balczóval.

– De azért ne mondjuk el neki – mondta Vazul. – Nincs más, amit ehetnénk.

– Kivéve, ha megtanulsz spenótot sütni.

– Fúj, baszd meg. Azt amúgy is főzik.

Vazul aztán elment fürdeni, épp mikor Balczó telefonja újat csipogott. Balczó a kávéját kortyolgatva pillantott a képernyőre, Bóza újabb üzenetére számítva.

** _Diósdi L._ **

_találkozhatunk?_

Balczó lehunyta a szemét.

– Bassza meg – motyogta. Lezárta a képernyőt, félredobta a telefont. Meredt ki az ablakon, itta a kávét. – Bassza meg – ismételte, és újra a kezébe vette a telefont.

_Miért_, írta vissza.

Szinte azonnal jött a válasz: _csak szeretnék beszélni. rég láttalak._

– Na, ezt nem játsszuk – mondta Balczó. – Kurvára nem.

_Most nem jó_, írta.

** _Diósdi L._ **

_akkor mikor?_

A másik üzenet vele egy időben érkezett. Balczó figyelte, ahogy a többiek írogatnak Bózával a csoportos beszélgetésben.

** _miszter olivér:_ **

_miért?_

_mi a baj?_

** _bóza:_ **

_mammer beteg_

** _vazi:_ **

_gec_

_meg fog halni?_

** _simisimi:_ **

_te bunkó fasz_

_és miért a zuhany alól irogatsz_

** _vazi:_ **

_kértek dick pic et?_

** _miszter olivér:_ **

_jobban lesz?_

** _bóza:_ **

_ja gondolom_

Balczó félredobta a telefont.

* * *

Venti úgy ment hétfőn iskolába, hogy gyomrát izgatott várakozás kötözte össze. Nem tudta, miért, mitől, de ott volt az érzés, és nem akart elmenni.

Már mikor hajnalban felkelt, ezzel ébredt. Aztán elment futni, és azt remélte, elmúlik. Aztán hazajött és egyedül evett reggelit, és azt remélte, elmúlik. Aztán beült a sofőr mögé a Rolls-Royce Phantom Serenity-be, és azt remélte, elmúlik. Aztán a sofőr kirakta az akadémia előtt, miután Venti megkérte, hogy rakja ki egy utcával arrébb, és azt remélte, elmúlik.

Nem múlt el.

– Hé – mondta Orosnak, és idegesen nézett körbe.

Oros álmosan nézett rá.

– Magadat hézd – motyogta. Elindult befelé a kapun. Fiúk és lányok siettek keresztül a kampusz parkos területén, kikerülve a két fiút. – Nem vagyok jól – sóhajtott Oros.

– Ó, szóval ez egy ilyen nap – bólintott Venti.

Oros rásandított.

– Milyen?

– Hogy már reggel kezded a panaszkodást.

Oros megcsapta, Venti nevetett.

– Rohadj meg – mondta durcás arccal Oros. – Tényleg nem vagyok jól.

Venti odabiccentett egy tanárnak. Legalább a tanárok nem utálták.

– Mid fáj? – kérdezte közben Orost, aki a vállát vonogatta.

– Nem tom – motyogta. – A fejem?

Venti ráhagyta.

Rinát futóban látták, ahogy Horovitzcal elsiet a folyosón. Odaintegetett nekik.

– Tartunk ma egy moziestet? – szólt oda nekik vidáman.

– Aha – mondta a két fiú egyszerre, aztán nézték Rinát tovább sietni a focicsapat kapitányának oldalán. – Amúgy ezek ketten most járnak? – kérdezte Venti Orost, aki rosszkedvűen vállat vont.

– Mivel kezdesz? – kérdezte.

– Fogalmam sincs.

Venti soha nem tudta, milyen órája lesz éppen.

Miután egy tanár felvilágosította (Venti elgondolkodott, vajon a random tanár honnan tud az ő órarendjéről—már az egész tanári kar megtanulta, mert mind tudták, hogy soha nem jegyzi meg, és úgyis őket fogja kérdezgetni, vagy mi?), és megtalálta a termet, rájött, hogy közös órája van Wenckheim Vazullal. Nyilván egész évben, minden hétfő reggel együtt volt felsőfokú angol órájuk, de a tény valahogy mégis mindig irrelevánsnak tűnt, és nem foglalkozott vele, és ha valaki megkérdezte volna tőle, van-e közös órája bárkivel a Szűzmáriák közül, valószínűleg azt mondta volna, fogalma sincs.

Azt nem tudta, most ez miért változott meg, miért lett hirtelen olyan nagy dolog, hogy vele van órája. Lehet, hogy a szombati nap miatt, mikor kicsit becsiccsentve együtt lógtak a Szűzmáriákkal? Nem mintha bármin is változtatott volna a dolog. Mégis mit változtatott volna? Csak leült a helyére, Vazul pedig épp annyira foglalkozott vele, amennyire eddig is. Észrevette, ha észrevette, és nem vette észre, ha nem. Most épp nem.

Venti ült a padban, és várt valamire, de nem tudta, mire.

Ugyanez megtörtént a következő órán is, felsőfokú nyelvtanon, mikor rájött, hogy Vazul itt is itt van. Aztán, mikor alapfokú kémiára is ugyanúgy bejött, ezúttal Radvány Olivérrel együtt. Venti kezdte megérteni, hogy Vazul valószínűleg ugyanabba az órarendbe van beosztva, mint ő, mert mindketten felsőfokú humánosok. És ha Olivér alapfokú kémiára csatlakozott hozzájuk, akkor elég egyértelmű, hogy ő is humános, csak ő alapfokon.

Ezt eddig ő miért nem vette észre, és most hirtelen miért teszi?

A tetovált fiú, barátjával ellentétben, észrevette őt. Mikor elment a padja mellett, a terem hátsó végébe tartva, ahol az ő helye volt, rápillantott, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nocsak, Giovanni – mondta, és folytatta útját.

Venti arra jött rá kémiaóra alatt, hogy eddig sem ő nem törődött azzal, milyen órát oszt a Szűzmáriákkal, sem ők nem törődtek vele; és hogy most hirtelen mindkét félben tudatosult a tény. És akkor Venti már tudta, hogy valami megváltozott.

Persze, ezt nyilván csak ő fújta fel.

Miután felsőfokú irodalmon és felsőfokú föcin is együtt volt Vazullal, alapfokú matekon pedig Olivérrel is, tesin végre elkapta Orost, és letámadta frissen szerzett tudásával. Oros fáradtan és értetlenül nézett rá.

– De hát eddig is velük voltak óráid – mondta.

– Tudom! Ugye? És észre sem vettem! – Venti kezdte úgy érezni, hogy barátja nem igazán osztozik az izgalmán. – Neked van órád velük?

– Persze, hogy van, Bókayval is most volt törim – vont vállat Oros.

Venti pislogott. _Nahát_.

– Érdekes, hogy mindezt eddig észre sem vettem – jegyezte meg. Oros is felhúzta végre tornacipőjét, és elindultak az udvarra. – És fura, hogy most hirtelen milyen fontosnak tűnik.

Oros a homlokát ráncolva nézett rá.

– Ez azért van, mert szombaton velük lógtunk? Kicsit barátságosabban, mint legutóbb, mikor _megvertek_? – kérdezte. Ott volt a gúnyos él a hangjában, de azért kicsit őszinte is volt. Göndör haja kezdett lenőni, a suli kék, egyen tesipólója lógott vékony testén. – Remélem, nem várod, hogy most hirtelen barátok leszünk velük, vagy valami.

– Nem, dehogy – rázta a fejét Venti, és nevetett. – Az érdekes lenne.

Kiértek a napsütésbe. Mivel mostanában gyönyörű és meleg volt az idő, a tesiórákat egyre többször töltötték az akadémia gigantikus sportudvarán. Magas kerítéssel elválasztott pályák sora húzódott az egyetem és a gimnázium épületei között. Oros és Venti csatlakoztak a szokásos focipályán gyülekező többi évfolyamtársukhoz, akikkel együtt volt testnevelésük, és mikor meghallották egy kosárlabda pattogását, egyszerre fordultak a hang irányába.

A pálya mellett, ahol ők mindig tesiztek, egy kosár pálya húzódott. Mikor az évfolyamnak tesiórája volt, a Szűzmáriák mindig mellettük edzettek, mióta tizedikben megegyeztek a tanárral és a dirivel is, hogy ilyenkor hadd legyen nekik „kosárórájuk”. Miután ők voltak a gimnázium új üdvöskéi, természetesen ha kosárról volt szó, mindent megkaptak, így a „megúszott” tesiórákat is. Csak néha csütörtökönként csatlakoztak be a többiekhez, akkor is csak olyanokért, hogy osztályozzák őket valamiből, és hasonlók.

Ez a nap nem ilyen volt; a Szűzmáriák már a becsengetést megelőzően kijöttek ide és kosaraztak. Azt legalább senki nem vethette a szemükre, hogy tesizés helyett lustálkodnak.

Balczó Sebestyén állt a kosárpalánk előtt, a többiek vele szemben egymás mögött.

– Oké, sorban, egymás után – mondta éppen. – Leforgás. Rajta, Bóza!

A legelöl álló kopasz nekiindult, feje és piercingjei megcsillantak a napfényben, ahogy futni kezdett kapitánya felé. Venti valami nagy cselezésre és harcra számított, de Balczó maradt a helyén, a lábával nem mozdult, csak a kezeivel és törzsével, Bókay pedig egyenesen elé futott, a közvetlen közelébe, és onnan pördült le oldalra, és dobta kosárra. A labda csont nélkül hullott keresztül a karikán.

Simi jött a sorban, aztán Vazul, aztán Tas.

Rópa Sándor tesitanár hangja rántotta ki Orost és Ventit a bámulásból, és a két fiú gyorsan csatlakozott a többiekhez.

– Ez a te hibád, Venti – mondta Oros bosszúsan. – Most már én is túlzottan is tudatában vagyok annak, mikor, hol látom ezeket a szemeteket.

– „Szemetek”? – kérdezett vissza Venti. – Szombaton még jól elvoltál velük.

– Nem voltam el velük – válaszolta Oros. – Te és Rina voltatok el velük. Én ott sem voltam, csak miután a Radvány eljött értem. Utána is szinte azonnal kimentem az autóhoz a gépemért.

Venti a szemeit forgatta.

– Mindegy.

Oros mérgesen pillantott felé, majd a szomszédos pálya felé.

– Ja – mondta. – Mindegy.

A Szűzmáriák még az öltözőben is külön voltak: a többiek inkább belül foglaltak szekrényt maguknak, míg a kosarasoké mindig ugyanaz a sor volt, a másik irányba, ami közelebb volt a tusolókhoz. Mindenki év elején kapta meg az öltözői szekrénye kulcsát, de miután a Szűzmáriák még kilencedikben elfoglalták helyüket az iskola ranglétrájának felső fokain, azóta mindig megkapták ugyanazt a sort, és senki más nem használhatta azt.

Órák után Oros a zongoraórájára indult, Venti pedig festeni. A lányok öltözőjéből kijövő Rinával még váltottak egy-két szót, és megbeszélték, hánykor és hol találkoznak.

– Nekem hatig lesz egy órám – mondta Rina, közben félreállt az öltözőkből szétszéledő emberáradat elől. – Utána már jó.

– Akkor gyertek hozzám hét körülre – ajánlotta Venti. – Aztán megnézzük az új Marveleket, amikre nem mentünk el a moziba.

– Rendi – mondta Rina és vigyorgott. – Még mindig jobban szeretem az X-Meneket, de ezúttal érdekelnek Chris Evansék.

– Helyes – mondta Venti.

Valaki nekiment a vállának.

– Mizu, srácok – szólt oda Bókay, és tovább is ment. A mögötte sétáló Tas is odabiccentett nekik.

– Helló, Nagycsávó – mondta neki Rina.

– Helló, Kiscsaj – válaszolta Tas.

A harmadikként jövő Balczó csak elment mellettük, hideg kék szemével úgy nézett át rajtuk, ahogy négy éve minden nap. Venti gyomrában lesüllyedt valami nehéz kő, ahogy a szó nélkül elsétáló, friss, tusfürdő-illatú fiú után nézett.

– Ez még mindig egy köcsög – jegyezte meg Oros, aztán el is fordult, tovább beszélve Rinával.

Venti némán bólintott.

* * *

A parkolóban Simi és Vazul azonnal a Thunderbird felé indultak, de Vér megállt Bózával a Triumph mellett, Balczó pedig néhány lépésre tőlük várt. Mögöttük Tas támasztotta a sportcsarnok falát, még gyorsan rágyújtott egy cigire, mielőtt hazaindultak volna.

Már aki haza tartott. Balczó tegnapi és mai egész napját azzal töltötte, hogy a mai délutánon őrlődött. Félóránként előhúzta zsebéből a telefonját, és Diósdival tegnap este váltott üzeneteit olvasta vissza újra és újra.

** _Diósdi L._ **

_holnap jó lesz?_

** _Balczó_ **

_nem hiszem_

** _Diósdi L._ **

_kérlek_

** _Balczó_ **

_mit akarsz tőlem? miről akarsz beszélni?_

** _Diósdi L._ **

_nem tudom geci_

_csak úgy bármiről_

_egy fél óra sem kell ember, csak hadd lássalak és beszéljünk_

_gyerünk már_

Nem mintha Balczó valaha is nemet tudott volna mondani Diósdi Leventének.

Utólag végiggondolva már hülyeségnek találta. Miért nem tudott csak annyit írni, hogy _nem, kösz_, és ennyi? Hülyeség, hogy ennyire sem futotta neki. Legszívesebben jól fejbe verte volna magát. De már mindegy volt. _Találkozok vele egy tíz percre, aztán otthagyom_, gondolta, és hátrafordult, jön-e már Vér.

Bóza felrakta a bukósisakját.

– Nem tudok ma se ebédet csinálni nektek – mondta a mellette ácsorgó Vérnek. – Bocs.

– Ne hülyéskedj már – válaszolta Vér lágyan. Bóza felmászott a Triumph hátára, fekete sisakjával Vér felé fordult, de a sötétített üveg miatt szemei láthatatlanok voltak. – Biztos nem akarod, hogy veled jöjjek?

Bóza nevetett.

– Nincs a halálán, csak beteg – mondta. – Nem kell jönnöd.

Vér az orrán keresztül fújta ki lassan a levegőt, aztán bólintott. Balczó nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy Vér miért aggódik—Bókay Nagyi egészségéért, vagy Bóza lelkivilágáért.

– Azért üdvözöljük – szólt oda Balczó, túlkiáltva a beinduló Triumph felhördülő motorját.

Bóza csak felé biccentett, két ujját a sisakjához emelte, aztán elfordulva kilőtt a motorral. Vér nem mozdult, csak mikor Balczó rászólt.

– Gyerünk, Radvány – mondta, aztán Tasnak is intett a fejével.

Vér elindult vele, kezét zsebre téve, arca elgondolkodó.

– Remélem, jól lesz a nagyi – mondta. – Bóza szörnyen rosszul viselné, ha nem gyógyulna meg.

Az őket utolérő Tas átkarolta, Balczó pedig biztatóan bólintott.

– Jól lesz – mondta. – Mióta ismerjük, rengetegszer betegeskedett már, aztán mindig meggyógyult. Az a vén kecske doktor úgyis jobban vigyáz rá, mint a többire, odavan az öreglányért. Nem lesz baj.

Vér bólintott.

Beszálltak az autóba, és Vazul indított.

– Indul a mesevonat! – visította hülye hangon. Balczó a halántékát masszírozta.

– Kérek egy Tic Tac-ot – kérte Vér, Tas pedig hamisan énekelt valamit és a vezetői ülésen dobolta a ritmust, ahogy a Thunderbird kigördült a parkolóból.

– Ki megy el Bózának fűért? – kérdezte Simi, közben Tic Tac után kutatott az általa elérhető távolságban lévő helyeken. Balczó segítőkészen szedte ki a kesztyűtartóból a doboz cukorkát és dobta hátra Vérnek.

– Miért menne el bárki is? – kérdezett vissza Vazul. – Menjen el maga.

– Az öltözőben kérte, hogy valaki vegyen neki, mert ő nem akarja egyedül hagyni a nagymuttert – mondta Balczó. – Nekem dolgom van délután, szóval én biztos nem fogok most a szakadt dílereihez járni.

– Én azt sem tudom, hol kell venni és kitől – húzta ki magát gyorsan Simi a feladat alól.

– Majd én elmegyek – legyintett Vér, mielőtt más is kifogásokat kezdett volna dobálni. – Amúgy ebédet sem fog csinálni.

– Basszus, akkor nem eszünk ma se spagettit – röhögött Vazul, mire Tas meglökte a vállát.

– Te fasz.

Vazul csak nevetett, aztán átpillantott Balczóra, az anyósülésre.

– Na és te hová mész délután, mon capitaine? – kérdezte.

Balczó visszanézett rá.

– Semmi közöd hozzá – mondta, majd elvette a két ülés közül Vazul telefonját, hogy rákapcsolja az öreg autóba beépített, kevésbé öreg hangfalra.

– Komolyan kell valami új jelszó a mobilomra, mindenki simán feloldja – mondta Vazul, de hangja vidám volt.

Balczó keresett valami trágár francia rapet, bár ő úgysem értette, mivel nem tanult franciául, Vazul azonban azonnal rákezdett, mire Simi felvisított a röhögéstől.

Vazul rappelése valóban nem volt olyasmi, amit az ember tudomásul vett és annyiban hagyott. A fiú úgy beszélt franciául, mintha az anyanyelve lenne, mivel anyai nagyszülei párizsiak voltak, és ő maga is ott jött világra; rappelni pedig úgy tudott, mint aki ott is nőtt fel, és nem csak a fiatal éveit töltötte ott. Ráadásul maga a rap is a vérében volt, pedig igazából soha nem csinálta, még hobbiként sem, csak ilyenkor fújta, mikor üvöltött a hangszórókból.

Hátul Vér is bekapcsolódott, arcán az aggódást végre vigyor váltotta fel. Tas nevetett, lassan és mélyen, úgy, hogy „hö hö hö”, és Balczó is elmosolyodott.

A mosolya késő délutánig tartott.

Vérrel együtt hagyták el a Húszas Lakást, Vér fűért indult, Balczó pedig a két utcával arrébb álló kisbolthoz.

Nem volt a boltban semmi különös, legalábbis nem volt menőbb, vagy jobb, mint a többi környékbeli, szegényes bolt. És közben mégis más volt, _Balczónak_ más volt. Ahányszor elugrottak ide bevásárolni—ami szerencsére nem sokszor történt meg, mert inkább egy másik boltba jártak, ami közelebb volt—, újra és újra Diósdi Leventét juttatta eszébe a hely. Emlékezett, mikor tizenegyedikben néha itt találkoztak, Diósdi „véletlenül” erre járt, és beszóltak egymásnak, meg szívták egymás vérét, mint mindig azelőtt, de közben tavaly nyár óta égett valami a szemükben és testükben. Veszélyes játékot űztek, teli gonosz csipkelődéssel és mögötte meghúzódó flörttel. Valamelyikük félreértelmezhetett volna egy felhúzott szemöldököt, egy szót, valaki reagálhatott volna másképp, mint ahogy végül tette, csapattársaik észrevehettek volna valamit és szólhattak volna érte—és akkor vége lett volna.

De nem így történt, folytatódott, és közben mégsem ment sehova, nem történt semmi.

A következő nyárig. Akkor pedig minden egyszerre történt.

Balczó nem akart arra gondolni. Tizenkettedikes volt, lassan már ez az év is eltelt, hamarosan egyetemista lesz, múlik az idő. Nem kergethetett örökké fantom álmokat, nem menekülhetett örökké a saját gondolatai elől. _Egyszer meg fogok állni_, mondta magának, ahogy végigsétált a mocskos, húgyszagú utcákon. _Egyszer megállok, szembefordulok vele, és azt mondom, túl vagyok rajtad._

Lehet, hogy most jött el a pillanat.

Mikor meglátta a fiút állni a bolt előtt, a késő délutáni fényben, megtorpant, és nem tudott lélegezni. Pont, mint év eleje óta minden alkalommal, mikor látta. _Lélegezz_, mondta magának. _Lélegezz_. Újra elindult, Diósdi pedig megfordult közeledtére.

– Hé – szólította meg. Fura, megkönnyebbült mosoly olvadt szét sötét arcán, fekete szemében a tizenegyedikes nyár csillant. Volt benne valami meleg fény, valami tűz, ami ma is vonzotta Balczót, mint éjjeli lepkét a lámpa.

Balczó nézni sem bírta.

Nevetségesen sok lépésre állt meg tőle, kezét zsebre dugta, az út túlfelén álló játszótér hintáját bámulta. A nyugvó nap aranyos fénnyel volt be mindent, átragyogott a park néhány fájának lombján. Túl szép volt ehhez a pillanathoz.

Vagy nem volt elég szép.

– Figyelj – kezdte Diósdi. Nem folytatta. Közelebb lépett, Balczó megfeszült, nem mert felnézni, Diósdi visszalépett. A csend újabb szívdobbanásokat hagyott eltelni. - Szerettelek volna látni - szólalt meg végre Diósdi újra. Nagyon szép hangja volt. Balczó nagyon szerette a hangját.

– Miért? – kérdezte, és csodálkozott, hogy meg tudott egyáltalán szólalni.

Volt a mellkasában egy fájás, ami lassan terjedt szét testében, felkúszott a torkába, bizonytalanná téve a beszédet. Balczó ismerte ezt a fájást. Diósdi mellett mindig előjött, mindig ott volt, fájt, és tüzet kavart benne, tüzet, aminek ikerlángjait Diósdi szemében látta. Balczó valami éhségnek gondolta, mert mindig ilyenkor támadtak végül egymásnak, szavakkal, vagy csókokkal.

Most nem támadott senki. Balczó abban sem volt biztos, Diósdi szemében ott van-e egyáltalán az ikertűz, mivel felpillantani nem mert.

– Miről akartál beszélni?

– Nem tudom... mindenféléről. – A fekete szemek őszintén keresték Balczó tekintetét—de a hideg jégszilánkok, amiket senki nem tudott állni, amik mindenkit arra késztettek, hogy lesüssék szemüket, megolvadtak, és Balczó még mindig nem tudott felnézni.

Az egész olyan volt, mint a meccsük néhány napja. Az országos bajnok, a magabiztos játékos, Balczó Sebestyén csapatkapitány megzavarodott, nem tudta, mit csinál a pályán, hova megy a lába, mit tesz a keze, játéka összeszedetlen lett, és a világnak vége volt. Most nem a pályán voltak; de ez is játék volt, Balczó most is harcolt.

Legalább Diósdi is zavarban volt, és idegesen topogott. Balczó fél szemmel látta, amint kezét végigszántotta sötét haján, pont ahogy Balczó tette régen. _Nem_, szólt magára Balczó, és tekintetét szigorúan távol tartotta a fiútól. _Most ne._

– Hát... hogy vagy mostanában? – próbálkozott Diósdi. – Úgy hallottam, jól elvertétek a baár-madasiakat.

– Ja – felelte Balczó. _Simi lett a nap játékosa._ Hirtelen Simire gondolt, meg a többiekre, és ekkor már újra lélegzett, és úgy döntött, fel tud nézni.

Diósdi ugyanott állt, ahol akkor állt, mikor Balczó megállt előtte, mégis túl közel volt. Felvonta a szemöldökét.

Balczó nagyon szerette a szemöldökét.

– Látom, még mindig nagyon bőbeszédű vagy – mondta a fiú. A csuklóját dörzsölte, mint mindig, mikor ideges volt. Balczó nem figyelt a mozdulatra, nem nézett rá, de úgyis ismerte. Számtalanszor borította el csókokkal azokat a csuklókat. – Hé, nem kérsz valamit? Még nyitva van a bolt... egy percig – pillantott a karórájára.

Balczó megint nem tudott szólni. Csak a fejét rázta.

A nap már alig látszódott ki a magas épületek között. Félig egy lakóépület mögé bújt, mint egy szégyellős kislány, vagy inkább egy leselkedő alak, aki a két fiú beszélgetését hallgatja. A kisbolt tulajdonosa kijött az ajtón, hogy bezárjon. Gyanakodva nézett a némán ácsorgókra, főleg Diósdira, a bőrszíne miatt. Percekig vacakolt a zárakkal, mire végre elment.

– Veszek neked valamit – mondta Diósdi, pedig a bolt már sötéten állt mellettük. – Még mindig odavagy azért a szar puffasztott cuccért?

– Nem – felelte Balczó, kezeit hevesen vágta zsebre. Nem akart itt állni, bárhol máshol szívesebben lett volna, rohanni akart, menekülni. – Most már hánynom kell tőle.

Diósdi komoran rugdosta a földet. Balczó nem mondta, de mindketten érezték, hogy Diósdi a hibás, amiért Balczónak megváltoztak az érzései a puffasztott rizs iránt.

Diósdi állt, fürdött a rézsútosan rásütő arany napfényben, gyönyörű volt, nem evilági és nem igazi. Balczó arra gondolt, hogy régen soha nem látta így, csak mikor elkezdték a táncot, akkor vált számára ilyen földöntúli angyallá a fiú. Elgondolkodott, vajon ha kiszeret belőle—mert hát szerette, mit kellett ezen tagadni, szerette, ahogy a világ összes szerelmes verse megírta—, akkor megváltozik-e újra az, ahogy látja őt.

– Csak... meg akartam beszélni a dolgokat – mondta végre halkan Diósdi. – Amik történtek.

„Egyszer megállok, szembefordulok vele, és azt mondom, _túl vagyok rajtad”_, mondta magának Balczó idefele jövet; de ebben a pillanatban tudta, hogy ez nem az az alkalom. Képtelen volt beszélni erről.

De Diósdi már beszélt. Buktak ki szájából a szavak, egymáson estek át, gyorsan, visszatarthatatlanul.

– Egy geci voltam – hadarta. – Oké? Én is tudom. Lekoptattalak, aztán összeszedtem azt a random csajt, nem is értem, miért, még csak nem is kedveltem...

– Én erről most... kurvára nem akarok beszélni – vágott közbe Balczó.

– Csak kellett egy elterelés, mert hát baszki, ellenségek voltunk, vagyunk, egymás ellen kell játszanunk... – folytatta Diósdi. – Meg volt egy srác a környéken, akit megvertek, mert buzi volt...

Balczó nevetett. Hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.

– Össze-vissza beszélsz.

– Hát most mit nem értesz ezen? – tárta szét a kezeit Diósdi. – És már amúgy is... nem szerettelek.

Balczó csak rázta a fejét. Mellkasában a fájás megváltozott. Eltűnt az a régi éhség, meg vágy, és most dühös állatok karmai tépték belülről.

– Most már szerelemről beszélünk? – nevetett lenézően, és torkában a keserűség ronda szörnye kaparászott. – Kurvára nagyszerű.

Diósdi haragosan nézett rá. _Most veszekszünk_, gondolta Balczó, és a tudat hirtelen elégedettséggel töltötte el. _Helyes._

– Úgy beszélsz, mintha csak „szex-pajtások” lettünk volna, és nem lett volna köztünk annál több – sziszegte Diósdi. Szeméből sütött valami düh és megbántottság, Balczó szíve pedig egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott—nem tudta, képes-e folytatni a színjátékot.

– Azok voltunk, és semmi több – köpte mégis, mert mást nem bírt volna mondani. – Váltottunk, oké? Lett egy csajod, tovább léptél, örülök, áldásom rátok. Csak kavartunk, tehát nem csaltál meg, meg ilyenek... Szóval csak... éld tovább az életed boldogan, meg a faszom tudja, és szállj le rólam.

Megfordult, el akart rohanni, de visszafogta magát, meg lábait, és próbált lassan elindulni. Izmai megfeszültek, tudta, hogy ha most Diósdi utána nyúl, ütni fog.

– Baszki, Sebi – szólt a másik fiú.

A hangja szinte megdöbbentette Balczót. Elfogta a vágy, hogy visszaforduljon, és lássa az arcát; hogy lássa, tényleg olyan elkeseredett képet vág, amilyen a hangja. Hogy lássa, milyen érzelmet váltott ki belőle azzal, hogy kész volt szó nélkül otthagyni. _Lehet, hogy szeretett?_, gondolta hirtelen. _Lehet, hogy komolyan szeretett?_ Szíve fájt, és Balczót rágta a düh, hogy fáj. _Lehet, hogy szeretett és már nem szeret?_

Nem fordult meg. Hiszen végre megtette, amit akart. Az adrenalin dolgozott benne a gondolatra, és a harag mellett fura, győzedelmes öröm járta át. _Megmondtam neki amit akartam, és most jól itt hagyom._

Megtorpant. Nem, nem is mondta el, amit akart.

Megpördült, visszatrappolt Diósdihoz, akinek arcán az eddigi mérget és keserűséget erre most meglepetés vette át.

– És tényleg egy geci voltál – mondta Balczó. Jó érzés volt benne a düh; legalább kicsit hasonlított ahhoz, amit régen érzett, amit régen éreztek egymás iránt ezek a fiúk. – Tényleg nem jártunk, vagyis nem mondtuk ki, de attól még valahogy mégis együtt voltunk, és azért szólhattál volna, hogy vége, vagy valami. Aztán feltűntél azzal a picsával, és szarul esett, oké? Kurva szarul.

Diósdi most kapta el—és Balczó legyűrte a vágyat, hogy megüsse, és verekedni kezdjenek, és a bolt mocskos oldalához szorítsa, és megcsókolja. Nem ütött, de lelökte magáról a kezet.

– Baszd meg – mondta Diósdi. A kétségbeesés, az elárultság újra kiült a szemébe; és Balczó ekkor meglátta azt a bizonyos lángot is, azt az ikerlángot. Csak a tűz most egyedül volt, ikertestvére meghalt az újra megfagyó, hideg kék szemekben. Diósdi levegő után kapkodott, nyelt egyet, aztán kettőt. – Baszd meg.

– Te is, Levi – felelte Balczó, és szerette, szerette, szerette.

Újra elindult, és nem fordult többé vissza. Szíve ordított, vert, meg akart halni, vissza akart futni. _Majd elmúlik_, gondolta Balczó, és ment tovább. Hallotta Diósdi Leventét utána kiabálni, de ő csak a lépteire koncentrált. _Kibaszott kis pöcs. Ezt kapom, amiért egy istent szerettem?_

A nap végre eltűnt a szürke betonépületek mögött.

Balczót fura hideg járta át. Szíve elhalkult, kicsi lett, vacogva húzta össze magát. Balczó Sebestyén léptei lassultak, ahogy a sötét a nyomába szökött, lába körül sompolyogva követte őt.

_Ezt kapom, amiért egy istent szerettem?_

* * *

Oros inkább bosszús volt, mintsem ijedt. Mármint, persze, majdʼ összeesett a rémülettől, de a haragos érzés valahogy erőt adott neki, hogy ne kezdjen el pánikba esve rohanni.

_Hát most már a saját szomszédságomban sem lehetek biztonságban_, gondolta. Mert márpedig ez még az ő gazdag negyedéhez tartozott. Általános iskolás kora óta eljárt ebbe a szupermarketbe, mégsem támadták meg soha. Rendben, kicsit távol esett már a biztonságos környéktől és annak gazdag házaitól, de akkor sem volt egy rettenetes környéken.

Most pedig itt állt, kezében a chips és a Fanta, amit a moziestre vett, háta a szupermarket hátsó falának lapulva, előtte egy csapat huligán.

Rendben, csak hárman voltak.

– Akarsz egy nagy faszt abba a szép kis szádba? – mondta épp az egyikük, az említett testrészt markolászva. Meglehetősen visszataszító volt.

Oros szívéből kezdett kihűlni a harag. Helyét egyre inkább a hideg félelem vette át.

– Tetszik a hajad – mondta egy másikuk, hirtelen nagyon közel jőve. Oros a falba tapadt, próbált eggyé válni vele. – Biztos jól meg lehet markolni, miközben dugnak.

Kétségbeesés emelkedett Oros torkában, szíve remegett.

– Ha hozzámér bármelyikőtök is, ordítok – mondta.

Egy pillanatra egyik ember sem szólt. Összenéztek, hogy lássák, ki, hogy reagál a dologra, majd röhögés ocsmány hangja tört ki belőlük.

Oros nem hibáztatta őket, valóban elég nevetséges volt. Hangja remegett a fenyegetés közben, ráadásul nem is volt senki a közelben. Ordíthat ő torka szakadtából is, nem fogja senki meghallani—vagy ha igen, inkább távol marad.

– Ordíthatsz – röhögött az, amelyik túl közel jött hozzá. – Úgy megbaszlak, hogy fogsz is.

Mikor keze Oroshoz ért, a fiú fejéből kifutott minden gondolat. Azt hitte, szíve megszűnt dobogni. Nem létezett semmi más, csak az állkapcsára markoló koszos kéz, a büdös lehelet az arcában, a jeges félelem a gyomrában. Megtorpanó szíve megfagyott egy pillanatra.

Aztán az ember eltűnt az arcából.

Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg felfogta a körülötte történteket. Pislogva meredt a valahogy földre került emberre. Mocskos szájából vér szivárgott, sárgás szemében meglepetés, félelem és düh tükröződött, ahogy tekintete felvillant a földről. Két társa is hátrált néhány lépést.

Oros mellett egy hang szólt.

– Érj hozzá még egyszer, és eltöröm a karod – mondta.

Oros döbbenten fordította el a fejét.

Hát persze. Mégis ki más állt volna ott, az alacsonyan járó nap fényében, bevonva glóriával, mint maga Radvány Olivér.

Oros most már tényleg sírni akart.

De szíve újra dobogott, a jég megrepedt, aztán egymás után öntötték el az érzelmek—megkönnyebbülés, zavarodottság, öröm, bosszúság, hála.

Olivér nem nézett rá, tekintetét a három férfin tartotta. A földre került ember lassan lábra állt, félreköpött, keze hátuljával letörölte a maradék vért szája széléről. Szemében csak a düh maradt.

– Ó, a felmentősereg, ha? – sziszegte. Nyelvét kígyó módjára dugdosta ki, szeme ide-oda járt. – Nem tudtuk, hogy van fiúja a kis srácnak... ha tudjuk, hamarabb elvisszük magunkkal.

Társai röhögtek, Oros torkát szorította egy láthatatlan kéz. A szégyen, hogy nem tudja megvédeni magát, és így beszélnek róla ezek az emberek, égett az arcán. Olivér továbbra sem nézett rá, csak figyelte a három embert, szája sarkában egy halvány mosoly árnyéka, szeme félelmetesen villogott.

Az elöl álló ember abba hagyta a nevetést, szemébe visszatért a félsz és a gyűlölet.

Hirtelen támadott.

Oros összerezzenve szorította össze szemét és kapta feje fölé karjait. A Fanta és a zacskó chips kirepült a kezéből—de nem volt szüksége a védekező pózra. A férfi nem őt támadta.

Olivér meglepően könnyedén küldte újra földre az elsőt, majd a másodikat. Olyan fogásokat használt, amilyeneket a tévében látni, aztán egyszerre támadtak rá, Oros pedig—_gyáva, gyáva, gyáva_—elkapta a fejét, ahogy egyikük a falnak csapta Olivért, akinek feje nagyot csattant a téglákon. Oros gyomra felfordult, torka elszorult, de mikor újra odanézett, Olivér valahogy megint talpon volt, és egy másik ember feküdt a földön.

Oros kikerekedett szemekkel meredt Olivérre. A fiú megpördült, fordulásból rúgva fejbe az éppen előtte állót, amitől az a haverjára esett, aki pedig épp felállni próbált. Oros biztos volt benne, hogy valamit hallott roppanni. Abban is biztos volt, hogy Olivér nem csak verekedett, ahogy az utcai bajkeverők szoktak; de harcolt, ahogy a szuperhős filmek szereplői.

Elfordította fejét, szemeit becsukta, próbált mélyeket lélegezni, kizárni a mellette verekedőket. Biztos volt benne, hogy azért nem ájult még el, mert az adrenalin dolgozott benne. Bármilyen lenyűgözően is harcolt Olivér, attól még verekedés volt, vérrel, meg fura, roppanó hangokkal, és Oros ebből nem kért. Azt hitte, mindjárt elhányja magát.

Egy pillanatra elnémult a világ, eltompult a zaj, mintha Oros víz alá dugta volna a fejét; majd arra ocsúdott, hogy a valóságban is csend van, a küzdő hangok elhaltak. Rémülten fordult meg, hogy megnézze, meghalt-e mindenki, vagy tud még mentőt hívni.

Nem halt meg senki. Olivér egyedül állt az egyre ereszkedő nap előtt, háta a falnak vetve, kezeivel a térdén támaszkodott. Aztán kicsit feljebb egyenesedett, teste még mindig eléggé meghajolva, apró levegőket vett, és Orosra nézve elvigyorodott. Felrepedt szájából megindult a vér.

Oros szíve lesüllyedt.

– Jézusom – mondta.

– Ez semmi – legyintett Radvány Olivér. Keze fejét óvatosan ajkához érintette, próbálta letörölni a vért, de csak elkente. Oros gyomra ezer csomóban volt.

– Nekem nem tűnik semminek – ellenkezett, és csodálkozott, hogy kifértek a szavak a torkában ülő gombóc mellett. Rájött, hogy még mindig ugyanazon a helyen állt, ahová beszorították a huligánok. Rászólt lábaira, hogy induljanak, és azok végre elindultak, ő pedig Olivérhez lépett. – Hadd nézzem.

Remegett a keze, a gyomra, a térde. Óvatosan kinyúlt Olivér álláért, hogy maga felé fordítsa, de nem akart hozzáérni, mert mi lesz, ha fáj neki, és félt _hozzáérni_ Olivérhez, mert mi lesz, ha lángra lobban, vagy felrobban valami, és kinyújtott keze csak úgy megállt a levegőben néhány centire Olivér arcától, és meredt a vérző szájra.

– Mondom, hogy semmi – szólalt meg halkan Olivér. – Volt már ennél rosszabb is.

Oros leengedte a kezét, lélegzett, Olivér is lélegzett, fogai között mélyen beszívta a levegőt, arca egy pillanatra eltorzult. Egyik karjával óvatosan átölelte testét.

– Hát akkor miért verekszel? – kérdezte Oros, mert nem fért a fejébe, meg mert segíteni akart, de nem tudta, mit csináljon. – Ha ilyen rossz utána?

– Nem rossz – felelte Olivér, és újra vigyorgott. – Élvezem. – Leengedte karját, végre teljesen kiegyenesedett, és szemeit lehunyva újabb mély levegőt vett. – Hú, de rég verekedtem már ilyen jót.

Orosban égett a tűz, táplálta valami harag, vagy más, és megfordult. Visszament az elhajított üveghez és zacskóhoz, felvette őket, közben hátra szólt.

– Gyere, itt lakok közel – mondta. – Biztos van otthon valami elsősegély készlet vagy valami.

– Nem kell – válaszolta Olivér, de Oros még mindig remegett, és dühösen fordult felé. Nem mondott semmit, nem is kellett. Olivér nézte őt, aztán bólintott. – Oké.

A séta valahogy hosszabbnak tűnt, mint idefele jövet, de legalább Orosnak volt ideje lenyugodni. Mélyeket lélegzett, szorította a vásárolt cuccait, remélte, attól elmúlik a remegés, és a gondolatait is próbálta rendbe szedni. Radvány Olivér jött mellette, kezének hátát a szájánál tartva, szeme sarkából Orost figyelve.

Oros szeme sarkából visszanézett.

Mire haza értek, a nap lassan már elérte a környező családi házak tetejét. Oros a kulcsai után kutatott a zsebeiben, közben arra gondolt, hogy a busz, amivel el akart menni Ventiékhez a moziestre, már rég elment. Olivér mellette állt, nézett fel a gazdag, de sötét Almássy-házra. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire Oros makacs ujjai engedelmeskedtek a fiúnak, és ki tudta nyitni a kaput, majd a ház ajtaját is.

Belépve felkapcsolta a villanyokat, a fények megcsillantak a csupa üveg és rozsdamentes acél bútorokon. Anyja apró palotapincsije jöttükre kifutott valahonnan, de Olivér láttán azonnal el is rohant.

– Kitűnő házőrző vagy – morogta Oros, Olivér mögötte halkan, szinte hang nélkül nevetett. Oros kezdte felfogni, hogy Radvány Olivér, a Szűzmáriák egyik játékosa áll a házában.

Bement a tágas konyhába, amit csak egy pult választott el az ebédlő és a nappali egybenyitott terétől.

– Itt van bent valahol – magyarázta, ahogy nyitogatni kezdte a szekrényajtókat. Fogalma sem volt, mi, hol volt ezen a helyen, és biztos volt benne, hogy anyja sem tudja jobban. – Mármint az elsősegély dolog.

Olivér óvatosan mozogva követte Orost, majd a pultot megkerülve leült mögé, az egyik bőrrel bevont bárszékre. Úgy könyökölt, mintha egy kocsmában lenne, és körbenézett.

– Olyan, mintha nem is lakna itt senki – mondta. – Biztos, hogy ez a te házad?

Oros a szemét forgatta, de Olivér nem láthatta, mivel épp bebújt konkrétan egy szekrénybe, az átkozott doboz után kutatva, és derékig volt a tisztítószerek között.

– Nem, csak úgy random betörtem ide – szólt vissza. – Ezért nem találom azt a szart sem. – Felegyenesedett. – Nem a konyhában tartják az ilyet? A filmekben mindig ott tartják.

Olivér felvonta a szemöldökét, nevetett.

Arca így a lámpák által megvilágítva már nem tűnt olyan szörnyűnek. Szája fel volt repedve, de már az sem vérzett, csak a száradt vér mocskolta be állát és két arcát, a gyémánttal ellentétes oldalon pedig, jobb szeme alatt véraláfutás húzódott. _Rina tudná, hogyan kell ezeket kezelni_, gondolta Oros.

– Mit szoktál csinálni az ilyen sebekkel, miután verekszel? – kérdezte.

Olivér vállat vont.

– Lejegelem.

Oros bólintott. Keresett egy konyharuhát, aztán a hűtő jégadagolójához lépve szedett egy keveset belé. Bebugyolálta, és Olivérhez sétálva a pultra rakta a kis batyut. Kihúzott alóla egy másik bárszéket, leült Olivérrel szemben, közöttük a pult.

A tetovált fiú mindeközben nem vette le róla a szemét. Felvette a konyharuhát, és ajkához emelte.

– Kösz – mondta.

Oros visszabámult rá, aztán ennyi volt. Csak ültek a pult két oldalán, Olivér őt nézte, Oros pedig a kis gyémántot meg a leguánt—_Iguana iguana_—, és égett benne valami.

Apró karmok közeledő kopogása terelte el Oros figyelmét a tetoválásokról és belső tüzéről. A palotapincsi jelent meg megint, megállt tőlük tisztes távolságra, és farkasszemet nézett a két fiúval.

– Azt hiszem, éhes – szólalt meg Oros. – Ma még nem etettem meg. Bár elvileg azt a bejárónőnek kellene megcsinálnia.

Olivér rápillantott.

– Szüleid nincsenek itthon? – kérdezte, áthelyezve arcán a batyut.

Oros megrázta a fejét.

Zsebében rezegni kezdett a telefonja, és előhalászva Venti nevét látta a képernyőn.

– Hupsz – mondta. Az idő háromnegyed nyolcra járt. – Szia, Venti – vette fel gyorsan.

– Oros, már rég megjött a buszod, de még mindig nem vagy itt – kezdte rá Venti azonnal. – Nem igaz, hogy nem érsz ide háromnegyed óra alatt. Nincs ilyen messze tőlem a buszmegálló.

– Tudom, tudom – mondta Oros. Olivér közben felkelt, és a konyharuhát az arcán tartva megkerülte a pultot. Egy pillanat alatt megtalálta a konyhában a kutyakaját. – Volt egy kis gondom... – mondta Oros – De már jól vagyok! – tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor Venti vette a levegőt, hogy idegeskedni kezdjen. – Semmi bajom!

– Biztos? Hol vagy most? – A háttérben Rina hangja hallatszott, ahogy kérdez valamit. – Valami baja van – mondta neki Venti.

– Mi? Most mondtam, hogy nincs bajom! – Oros hangosan sóhajtott. Olivér közben levett egy üvegtálat az egyik szekrényből, és a földre rakta. Oros a homlokát ráncolva figyelte. Biztos volt benne, hogy az a tál nem arra való. – Otthon vagyok, és jól vagyok. Figyelj... majd később odaérek, jó? Úgyis sokáig tartanak azok a filmek. Ott leszek, mire az elsőnek vége.

– De akkor lemaradsz róla! – ellenkezett Venti. – És biztos, hogy jól vagy? Lehet, inkább otthon kéne maradnod.

– Mi van? És még én dramatizálok mindent túl!

Olivér kutyakaját öntött a tálba, a pincsi pedig azonnal ott termett.

– Egyél csak, te ronda patkánykutya – mondta Olivér kedvesen. Lassan mozgott, óvatosan, Oros arra gondolt, biztos még mindig fájnak a bordái, vagy bármi, amit megütöttek neki, és gyomra újra csomókba húzódott.

– Semmi gáz – mondta közben Venti. – Majd hétvégén megtartjuk a moziestet. Ne szállj buszra. Hívd fel a bejárónőt, azt a ijesztőt, ő tudja, mit kell tenni.

– Az már nem is jár hozzánk – mondta fáradtan Oros. Már nem is ellenkezett. Talán így volt a legjobb. Szeme sarkából Olivért figyelte, ahogy sétálni indul a nappaliban, közben hálát adott magában, hogy a szülei nem raktak ki gáz családi fotókat a falakra.

– Nem? Miért nem?

– Anya kirúgta. Szerinte lopott.

– Az gáz.

– Aha.

Olivér felvett egy formátlan üvegszobrot, egyet azok közül, amiket Oros apja oly nagy előszeretettel gyűjtött. Értetlenül forgatta a kezében.

Mikor bejöttek, Oros felkapcsolt minden lámpát, azt is, amit nem szoktak—például a nagy kristálycsillárt. Nem mintha azért nem kapcsolták volna fel soha, mert féltették volna, hanem mert a lógó kristálydarabok szétszórták a fényt, és Oros anyja szerint előnytelenül világította meg az embereket. Oros soha nem figyelte meg, hogyan világítja meg az embereket, de most gyönyörűnek találta, ahogy Olivéren landolt ezerfelé törött, színes fénye. Jó lett volna lefényképezni.

Venti beszélt valamit, de Oros csak a végét kapta el belőle.

– ... és akkor holnap megbeszéljük, rendben? – kérdezte éppen.

– Oké – motyogta Oros. – Szia.

Kinyomta a telefont, és a pultra dobta.

Olivér felnézett.

– Megnyugtattad a csávódat? – kérdezte. – Nyugodtan elmehetsz hozzá. Nem akarok zavarni.

Oros rámeredt.

– Nem a csávóm – mondta. – És igen, megnyugtattam. Nem zavarsz.

Olivér hang nélkül nevetett. Oros elfordult.

– Gyere, mosd le a képed, tiszta vér – szólt vissza. – Úgy nézel ki, mint valami vámpír.

A földszinti fürdőszoba tükre elé vezette. A tágas, krémszínű helység hatalmas tükrét meleg fény ragyogta be, mert a tükörnek is volt saját lámpája, és minden csillogott és villogott. Olivér megnyitotta a csapot, és az üvegtálat formáló mosdóba csobogó víz is krémszínű volt, mert olyan fénnyel volt megvilágítva.

– Itt még a víz is fancy – jegyezte meg Olivér halk, vidám hangon. Ezen a fura, halk hangon beszélt egész idő alatt, és Oros nem tudta, mit kezdjen vele, ezzel a hanggal, meg Olivér kedves tekintetével.

A fiú Oros felé tartotta a jeges batyuját, aki először zavartan nézett rá, aztán gyorsan megfogta neki, vigyázva, hogy véletlenül se érjen a másik kezéhez. Olivér a víz alá tartotta a tenyerét, és az arcába locsolta. Oros tekintete megakadt a kezein, mellkasában emelkedni kezdett valami, és lábai földbe gyökereztek. Olivérnek nagyon szép kezei voltak, erősek, és tetováltak.

Csak többszöri dörgölés után jött csak le a megalvadt vér, Oros pedig kicsit idiótán érezte magát, hogy végig csendben állt mellette, és a kezét bámulta, meg a konyharuhát szorongatta. A végén Olivér a vizes kezével túrt bele barna haja enyhe hullámaiba, hátrafésülve őket. Ránevetett Orosra.

Oros körül furán mozdult a fürdőszoba.

– Kösz a jeget, meg hogy feltakaríthattam magam – mondta Olivér, és úgy hangzott, mint aki búcsúzik.

Orost olyan ijesztő érzés fogta el, ami gyanúsan hasonlított a csalódottságra.

– Nincs mit – mondta gyorsan. – Én köszönöm... hogy megmentettél... – dadogta, és még önmagának is szörnyen hangzott.

De Olivér mosolygott rá. Ez a mosoly pedig ugyanolyan volt, mint az, amit akkor villantott rá válla fölött, mikor először megmentette.

– Ez már a második volt – mondta. Úgy tett, mint aki elgondolkodik, mosolygó szemeit a plafon felé fordította. – Kezdek azon gondolkodni, hogy pénzt szedek érte... vagy valami mást – pillantott le megint.

Oros nem volt hajlandó figyelembe venni a célzó hangnemet—de a teste úgyis figyelembe vette. Nem kellett a reflektorral megvilágított tükörbe néznie, hogy tudja, pír kúszik felfelé a nyakán.

– Jó, akkor majd mondj egy árat és kifizetem – mondta makacsul, unottnak és érdektelennek szánt hangnemben. Olivér tekintete a nyakára villant, és Orosnak hirtelen fegyelmeznie kellett magát, hogy ne nyeljen.

Fura volt, hogy a tükörben, fél szemmel vette észre először, milyen közel állnak egymáshoz, és csak utána tudatosult benne ugyanez az előtte álló Olivérre meredve. Erősen élt Orosban a gyanú, hogy Olivér tehet a hirtelen közelségről. _Biztos hallja a szívverésemet_, gondolta. A tetovált fiú tekintete a nyakáról felfutott az arcára, a hajára, az ajkaira. Oros tudta, hogy lángol az arca.

Egyszerre mozdultak meg. Olivér mintha behajolt volna, de vele egyidejűleg Oros elfordult, és kimenekült a fürdőszobából, ezért nem tudta volna biztosan megmondani. Nem mert visszanézni, csak elsietett a konyháig, ahol a mosogatóba öntötte a jeget a konyharuhából, fülében dübörgött szíve. A pincsi értetlenül nézett fel rá az üvegtálból, amiből azóta is a kajáját falta. Tény, hogy Olivér sokat öntött neki.

Meghallotta a fiú lépteit, és még mielőtt megállhatta volna, felé fordult.

– Legalább kikísérsz? – kérdezte a tetovált fiú, felvont szemöldökkel. – Ha már búcsú csókot nem kapok.

Oros csak tátogott. Olivér elfojtott egy mosolyt. Arcáról csöpögött még egy kicsit a víz, szeme veszélyesen csillogott.

– Ne fáradj – mondta. – Kitalálok magam is.

Tényleg kitalált.

Farmerba és ujjatlan pólóba bújtatott, magas alakja késlekedés nélkül tűnt el a bejárati ajtóban, Oros még épphogy elkapta tekintetével a bal karját borító indákat, tüskés virágokat, madarakat és pillangókat, zsebre tett kezét. Bűn volt elengedni.

Oros a tenyerébe temette az arcát.


	7. Chapter 7

Bóza nem jött iskolába—igazság szerint már egy teljes napja nem látták. De legalább az üzeneteikre válaszolgatott, még óra közben is írogatott, ami azt illeti, és Vér úgy döntött, ezúttal nem zavarja. Ellenkezőleg; minden újabb üzenet újabb nyugtatás volt, hogy a nagyi (és Bóza) jól van.

Persze hetedik órában, kosár edzésen mégis feltűnt. Hallgatta Simi hülyeségét, kiröhögte Vazul történeteit, szokásos személyes kacsintását küldte Vér felé... szóval minden megszokott volt, és jó, és Vér megnyugodott.

Megint egy csomóan lógtak a lelátókon az edzésük alatt, de az arc, amit Vér keresett, nem volt köztük. _Biztos, hogy éppen zongorázik._

– Vér, figyelj már oda! – szólt rá Balczó a pálya széléről idegesen.

Vér csak bólintott neki, a kapitány pedig egy pillanattal később visszabólintott. Balczó egész nap ideges volt, és Vér nem hibáztatta, Vér pedig egész nap figyelmetlen, és Balczó sem hibáztatta őt. Mindkettejüknek joga volt a viselkedésükhöz—amennyire Vér tudta, Balczó szíve ügyeit próbálta intézni; és Vér fejét is fiúk gyötörték (bár Balczó nyilván csak egyről tudott).

Az egyik szóban forgó fiú itt volt, és láthatólag jól volt, enyhítve kissé Vér fejfájásán, a másikat azonban egész nap nem látta, ha pedig látta, ő fordult el, úgy téve, mint aki nem veszi észre a másikat.

A nézők sokkal hamarabb elmentek, mint hogy ők befejezték volna az edzést. Megbeszélés nélkül hajtották magukat egy-két óránál több ideig, talán mindannyiuknak szükségük volt egy kicsit a kimerültségre.

Vér utána is sokáig ült Simivel és Vazullal a sportcsarnok hátsó fala mögött, a parkoló szélén. Balczó rég elment, Tas és Bóza pedig füveztek valahol.

– Jól vagy, Fehér? – kérdezte Vér Simitől.

A másik fiú értetlenül nézett rá. Világosbarna haja kezdett megnőni, elöl már szinte a szemébe lógott, Vér szüntelen késztetést érzett, hogy ujjaival kifésülje homlokából a tincseket. Ám ha megtette volna, már tényleg soha nem mosta volna le magáról a csapat anyja címet, és örökre rajta ragadt volna.

– Ja, persze – mondta Simi. – Miért?

Vér vállat vont.

– Csak úgy. Vazul? – fordult a másikhoz, és őt is jól megnézte. De Vazul természetesen kifogástalan állapotban volt, minden hajszál pontosan úgy állt, ahogy ő akarta, a fény úgy esett ravasz szemeire, ahogy Vazulnak az jó volt.

– Ami azt illeti... – kezdte a fiú. Mélyet sóhajtott, aztán a mellkasára tette a kezét. Vér először meglepetten nézett rá, de most már látta a hamiskás csillanást szemében. – Összetört a szívem. – Simi felvihogott, Vér a homlokát dörzsölve próbálta elrejteni mosolyát. – Életem szerelme elhagyott...

– Te olyan hülye vagy.

Tas és Bóza is előkerültek.

– Zúzunk haza? – kérdezte Tas, aztán belerúgott egy, a közelben álló kukába, ami felborult, tartalma pedig szétgurult a betonon. Öblösen, hangosan nevetett, Vazul és Simi visított a röhögéstől.

– Baszd meg, Tas – mondta Vér, de szája vigyorra húzódott.

– Na, húzzunk! – kiáltotta Vazul.

Ő és Simi a Thunderbird-höz indultak, Tas a szétgurult szemetet rugdosta. Bóza felhúzta motoros kesztyűit, aztán a sisakot dobálva nézett Vérre, felvont szemöldökkel. Nem mondta, hogy a nagyihoz megy, de Vér tudta anélkül is.

A Thunderbird és a Triumph egy ideig ugyanabba az irányba ment, de a mocskos, rozoga utak egyikén Bóza más felé kanyarodott. Nem mentek nagyon különböző környékre, alig néhány utcányira lakott csak Bókay Nagyi.

Akárhányszor Vér itt járt, az volt az érzése, hogy az épületben csak öregek laknak. A háztömb ugyanolyan volt, mint amilyenben a Szűzmáriák is laktak, csak itt minden ajtó mögött valami néni meg bácsi élt, és nem szólt sehonnan francia rap.

Bóza a bukósisakot is csak otthagyta a motorra akasztva, aztán már indult is be az ajtón a kulcsával.

– Csak megnézem, megvan-e mindene, meg ilyenek – mondta közben Vérnek. – Te meg addig nézd már meg, van-e a hűtőben valami használható, amiből lehet ebédet csinálni.

Az első emeletre mentek, lépcsőn, mert a lift nem működött—_pont egy öregekkel teli házban_, gondolta Vér. _Ironikus._

Bóza benyitott a kis lakásba, és bemenetek.

Vér sokat járt már itt azelőtt, mind megfordultak már Bókay Nagyinál, tiszteletüket téve az öregnek, aki sokszor küldött ebédet nekik Bózán keresztül. A lakás ugyanolyan volt, mint azelőtt mindig—tipikus öreg-szag, növények mindenhol, a réges-régi házi áldás a falon—, de ezúttal félhomály, meg a kórházak beteg-szaga is társult a képhez.

A nagymama nem volt sehol, de Bóza a csukott ajtajú hálószobához indult, ami mögött nyilván ott volt a néni is. Vér a másik irányba fordult és halkan lépett be a konyhába. Bóza utasításához híven a hűtőhöz lépett, de azon kívül, hogy csak bámult be a hideg polcokra, nem tett semmi mást. Füle akaratlanul a másik szoba felé fordult, de nem hallott semmit—biztos nagyon halkan beszéltek.

Vér úgy döntött, nincs semmi „használható” a hűtőben, és becsukta az ajtaját. Állt a konyha közepén, meredt a rozoga sütőre, és Bózára gondolt, meg Tasra, akit annyiszor vigasztalt már meg, mert a fiút mindig mardosta valami belülről, megmagyarázhatatlan fájdalom, meg arra, hogy Bózának nincs senkije a nagymamáján kívül. Gondolatai zavarosak voltak, megpróbálta inkább elnyomni őket. Visszafordult a hűtőszekrényhez, kivett egy doboz tejet, de rájött, hogy meg van savanyodva, és kidobta.

Kiment a folyosóra, ott várt Bózára. Innen pont belátott az elsötétített szobába, az ágyban kicsi alak, mellette Bóza nyurga teste, görnyedten. Vér innen sem hallott semmit, és már abban sem volt biztos, hogy a nagyi egyáltalán ébren van.

Aztán Bóza előjött, becsukta az ajtót, úgy ment ki a lakásból, hogy vissza se nézett. Bezárta Vér mögött az ajtót, elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn.

Bóza visszapillantott Vérre.

– Nem hoztál semmit?

– Úgysem tudsz mást csinálni spagettin meg palacsintán kívül – válaszolta Vér, viccesnek szánt hangon.

Bóza nevetett egyet, így, hogy „ha!”, aztán kinyitotta Vérnek az alsó ajtót.

– Majd ma megtanulok – mondta.

A Triumph mellé állt, a kulcsaival vacakolt. Mosolygott és könnyed volt, de Vér látta szemében az aggódást.

– Hé – mondta. Nem folytatta, némán megpaskolta Bóza vállát.

Bóza rápillantott, halovány mosollyal biccentett.

– Jól lesz – mondta magabiztosan, és látszott rajta, hogy valóban így gondolja.

– Helyes! – Vér arcán széles mosoly terült szét, mire Bóza valahogy megtorpant, pedig épp úgysem ment sehova, de most valahogy még jobban megdermedt, ahogy kezében a kulcs is; pontosan úgy, mint akinek megállt az idő. Ott volt a szemében az, amitől Vér kicsit félt, de mégsem hagyta soha, hogy közéjük furakodjon, hogy gátat építsen.

Vérnek ha fontos volt valami, vagy valaki, azért bármit megtett, és sok mindent hajlandó volt ignorálni—még érzelmeket is, legyen az az övé, vagy másé.

– Menjünk – mondta kedvesen.

Hagyta, hogy Bóza rakja a fejére a sisakot, hogy álla alá nyúlva ő kapcsolja be a csatot, majd felmásztak egymás mögé a motorra.

– Kösz, hogy eljöttél – szólt még hátra Bóza, aztán életre keltette a szörnyet.

* * *

Balczó, Vazul és Simi elmentek bevásárolni.

Bóza azt mondta nekik, „hozzatok bab konzervet, babérlevelet, fokhagymát és tejet”, mert ő most csinál valamit, ami végre nem spagetti, vagy palacsinta.

– Remélem, nem halunk bele – dünnyögte Vazul Siminek kifele jövet, mire Simi vihogott, Balczó meg csúnyán nézett rájuk.

– Remélem, megmérgezi a te adagodat – mondta Vazulnak, aki röhögött, és hülye hangokat kiadva „utánozta” Balczót.

Beugrottak a Vazul-illatú, régi, de patyolat tiszta autóba. Simi becsusszant hátra, mert ha Balczó is az autóban volt, mindig ő ült az anyósülésre, Simi pedig hátul középre került. Ahogy igazából mindig, ha autóval utaztak, mert ő csak akkor ült Vazul mellett elöl, ha csak ketten voltak.

Balczó feltekerte a rádiót.

– Itt az ideje, hogy valami mást is hallgassunk idegen nyelvű rapeken kívül – állította.

A rádióból valami mai sláger szólt, szörnyű és unalmas. Balczó váltogatta a csatornákat, de egyik sem nyerte el a tetszését; Vazul mégis ismerte az összeset, mert ő valahogy ismert minden zenét, és énekelte, Simi pedig visított a röhögéstől.

Mivel autóval voltak, nem csak a helyi közértig mentek, hanem a hozzájuk legközelebb eső (és mégis távoli) plazába. Balczó Bóza hozzávalóin kívül akart venni új bakancsot, Vazul pedig új kosaras cipőt. Simi csak úgy ment velük, mert szeretett velük lógni.

Néha eszébe jutott, mikor kilencedikes volt, és összebarátkozott ezekkel a menő fiúkkal. Apja először nem hitte el, hogy barátok, az anyja meg azóta is úgy gondolt rájuk, mint emberek, akik kihasználják és terrorizálják Simit, akiknek csak azért kell szegény fiú, hogy a cseréjük legyen, de igazából bántalmazzák. Simi emlékezett egy alkalomra, mikor apja megütötte, és anyja később azt szajkózta, miért barátkozik ezekkel a fiúkkal, ha így megverik. Valahogy egyikük sem tudta elképzelni, hogy Siminek valaha is ilyen népszerű, menő barátai lennének, akik az iskola koronázatlan királyai.

Simi nem hibáztatta őket, neki is nehezére esett elhinni.

– Fehér, hozz egy százast a kocsihoz! – szólt Sebi, és már kint is volt az autóból, mert idő közben megérkeztek a plaza tetejére, a parkolóba.

Simi fogott egy pénzérmét az egyik hátsó ajtó zsebéből, ahol mindig volt egy-kettő, direkt bevásárlókocsiknak, aztán ment a többiek után.

Vazul felnézett az égre.

– Merde! – mondta. – Remélem, esni fog, hogy baszná szájba valaki. Je n'en reviens pas! – kiáltotta drámaian, és nyújtózkodott, széles mellkasán és izmos hasán megfeszült a póló.

A távolban sötét felhők gyülekeztek, bár felettük még kéken ragyogott az ég. Simi már a reggeli fullasztó melegből meg tudta volna mondani, hogy később vihar lesz.

Előbb a cipőboltokba mentek. Vazul a lehető legdrágább üzletbe ment be, az eladó lányok incselkedve bámulták meg, ő pedig visszakacsintott rájuk, majd Balczó és Simi türelmesen várakozott mellette, míg ő a cipőket próbálgatta.

– Tesó, válassz már valamit, megveszem – nyaggatta közben Balczót. – Ne már abban az olcsó szarban vegyél csukát. Egy hónapig sem fogja bírni. Válassz itt egyet, aztán megveszem neked.

Balczó csak ránézett hideg kék szemeivel, és azt mondta:

– Nem kell a burzsuj cipőd, tesó.

Vazul pedig békén hagyta, aztán flörtölni kezdett egy „segíthetek valamiben?” dumával odajövő eladó lánnyal.

Miután Balczó boltját is megjárták, átsétáltak a szupermarketbe, Simi tolta a kocsit, Vazul dobálta bele, amit látott.

– Ezek nem is kellenek – állította Simi. – Miért veszünk Pringles-t?

– Mer' miért ne? – vont vállat Vazul, és még két dobozzal hajított a másikra. – Hé, nem akarunk ilyen szósz baszást?

– Azt veszel, amit akarsz – vont vállat Balczó. – Hol vannak itt a konzervek?

– Hé – szólt oda Vazul egy polcra rakodó ott dolgozónak. – Hol vannak itt a konzervek?

A fiatal fiú kicsit ijedten nézett a két kigyúrt alakra, egyikük gyilkos mosollyal, a másik gyilkos szemekkel nézett rá. Simi el tudta képzelni, mit érez.

– Két sorral odébb, a befőttek után – dadogta a dolgozó.

– Kösz – mondta egyszerre Vazul és Balczó, és tovább indultak.

– Ezen a helyen nem lehet semmit sem megtalálni – mondta közben Vazul.

– Full nem logikus – értett egyet Balczó. – Legszívesebben felgyújtanám ezt a helyet.

Balczó ma idegesebb volt a megszokottnál. Simi a szeme sarkából figyelte. Vazul láthatólag csak örült, hogy ő is végre kapó volt az oltogatásra és elégedetlenkedésre.

Kutakodtak a konzervek között, és Balczó és Vazul itt is szidta a boltot, mielőtt tovább indultak volna. Balczó megállt a fűszereknél, hogy babérlevelet keressen, Vazul és Simi pedig tovább sétált a hűtők felé.

– Milyen virsli kell? – kérdezte Simi, megállva egy hűtőnél.

– Hm?

– Mondom, milyen virsli kell?

Vazul átsétált hozzá egy szomszédos hűtőtől, Simi mellett rábámult a kínálatra.

– Hát hallod – mondta –, a faszom se tudja. Vegyél egy olyan nagyot, amiben tíz van.

Simi kivett egy csomagot, a kocsiba dobta. Követte Vazult a mélyhűtők felé.

– Szerinted Sebi jól van? – kérdezte közben elgondolkodva.

Vazul horkanott.

– Miért ne lenne jól? Beteg, vagy mi?

– Nem... – vonogatta a vállát Simi. – Mindegy. Hé. – Megállt, a kocsi fogóján dobolt körmeivel.

– Na?

Vazul áttúrta a hűtőládákat, valami fagyasztott kaját keresett, franciául motyogva dobálta arrébb, ami nem kellett neki. Simi szorongva állt, újra és újra átgondolta, szóba akarja-e hozni, beszéljen-e róla, vagy hülyeség még csak gondolni is rá, és Vazul is csak ki fogja nevetni.

Túl sokáig tépelődött, és Vazul felnézett rá.

Simi hátrahőkölt a tekintetétől.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte Vazul. A hangja normális volt, de volt a szemében valami, amitől Siminek felkúszott a hátán a hideg. Vazul kicsit elgondolkozott. – Nem voltál mostanában otthon, ugye? Szóltál volna, hogy dobjalak el, igaz?

Simi kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Vazul lecsukta a hűtőt, és zsebre tett kézzel közelebb jött. Volt benne valami ragadozószerű, nyugodt testtartása ellenére is valami félelmetes harcra-készség—bár Simi valahogy érezte, hogy nem ő áll a célkeresztben... hanem igazából pont ellenkezőleg: bármi, ami _rá _vadászott. Simi nem volt benne biztos, hogy melyik a ijesztőbb.

– Mi van, Simi? – kérdezte Vazul, a másik arcát fürkészte.

– Én csak... arra gondoltam... esetleg vehetnék egy kamerát... – Vazul rámeredt, Simi még mindig kicsit megszeppenve nézett rá vissza. Halkan hozzátette: – Vagy... vagy szerinted hülyeség? Nem tudom... apa biztos nem örülne neki.

Vazul nézte őt, sóhajtott, tenyerével megdörzsölte arcát.

– Baszd meg, Simi – motyogta. Megint sóhajtott, hangosabban folytatta: – Szerintem nem hülyeség. Haver, vegyél egy kamerát! Komolyan! – Finoman Simi karjába bokszolt. – Lépj fel fotósnak, baszod!

Siminek gyenge volt a térde, de nevetett.

– Na persze – mondta. – Nincs is tehetségem hozzá.

Vazul visszafordult a hűtőkhöz, és újra kutakodni kezdett bennük, tovább dobálózva a fagyasztott kajákkal.

– Ezt nem tudhatod, tes. Vagy ha tényleg nem megy, max majd megtanulod! Pourquoi pas!

Balczó jött feléjük, kezében egy halom fűszeres tasak.

– A faszom se tudja, mi jó Bózának – mondta, és az egészet belelökte a kocsiba. – Megvan minden? Te mit keresel?

Vazul végre kihúzta karját a fagyasztóból, kezében egy zacskó hagymakarika.

– Ezt, testvér – mondta, győzedelmes mosollyal. – Még elugrunk a Media Markt-ba, aztán zúzhatunk.

Balczó értetlenül nézett szét, mikor megálltak a fényképezőgépek mellett.

– Mit akarunk itt? – kérdezte.

Simi szorongva ácsorgott, dobolt körmeivel a kocsin.

– Hülyeség – mondta. – Menjünk inkább fizetni.

– Mi van? Nem! – Vazul felkapta a lehető legdrágább gépet. – Ez hogy tetszik?

Simi toporgott. Balczó egyikről a másikra nézett.

– Nem kell, ne – mondta Simi. – Inkább menjünk.

– Szeretnél egy fényképezőgépet? – kérdezte Balczó, hangjában csodálkozás. Simi megmarkolta a kocsit.

– Nem – mondta. – Menjünk – kérte harmadszorra is. Gyomrában kő volt.

Vazul visszarakta a gépet a helyére, és levett egy másikat. Ez jóval olcsóbb volt az előzőnél.

– Nézd – mutatta Siminek. – Menő, jól néz ki, biztos jól is működik, nem értek hozzá. Csak egy gép, nem olyan drága. Pont arra jó, hogy az ember kipróbálja magát.

– Így van – szólalt meg Balczó. Szeméből eltűnt az értetlenség. – Legalább lesz valaki, aki megörökíti hülye bandánk pillanatait.

Simi gyomrában még mindig kő ült, de most valahogy mintha megolvadt volna. „Bunkó gecik ezek a Szűzmáriák” hallotta Simi mindenhonnan, mindenkitől. „Nem vernek meg nagyon ezek a fiúk?” kérdezte anyja sokszor. „Ez is a kosárcsapat tagja?” súgtak össze mögötte az emberek döbbenten, a suli folyosóján. „Azt hittem, a Szűzmáriák ilyeneket esznek reggelire.”

Nem tudtak ezek semmit. Senki nem tudott semmit.

Simi szíve most egy kicsit túl nagy volt a testéhez képest.

– Te ezt veszed meg, én meg egy új telefont – mondta Vazul lazán. – C'est tout.

Megvették a cuccokat, nem volt benne semmi, csak vásároltak egy kamerát Siminek, meg egy telefont Vazulnak. Nem robbant fel semmi, nem ugrott elő senki egy polc mögül, hogy Simi arcába nevessen, nem ütötte meg senki.

Vazul pózolt a Thunderbird előtt, egyik kezében egy csomó zacskó, másik karja Balczó vállán, kezei neki is tele. Simi ellőtte első képét.

Hazafele leszakadt az ég.

* * *

Venti és Rina szerdán családi összejövetelre mentek, Orost otthon hagyva. Venti anyjának és Rina apjának legkisebb testvérének szülinapja volt, és Festecsicsék felvették Ventit, hogy együtt menjenek a partiba.

Venti imádta a rokonait.

Az egész bagázs egy gazdag, előkelő, és meglehetősen felfuvalkodott népség volt, folyton a kormányt szidták, pedig a legtöbbjük maguk is a párt politikusai voltak. Igazság szerint nem is nagyon tudtak a politikán meg üzleten kívül másról beszélni, szóval kicsit nehéz volt velük, de ha végre másról is beszéltek, egy csapat vicces idióta volt, fanyar, szarkasztikus humorral, Venti pedig odáig volt értük.

Rinának mindig hamar elege lett belőlük. Bemenekült a kertből, ahol a kerti parti volt, a konyhába, hogy egyen a desszertből.

– Az még nem is volt feltálalva – nevetett Venti és a szülinapos lánya, Dóra.

Rina csak tömte magába a csokis pudingos édességet.

– Nem érdekel – mondta. – Vagy ez, vagy szétrúgom mindegyikük seggét.

Venti mosolygott.

– Én bírom őket.

Két kisgyerek rohant el mellettük kergetőzve, újabb távoli rokonok.

– Jézusom, mikor apa rákezdett arra a történetére, amikor az Alpokban voltak anyával, azt hittem, felborítok valamit – forgatta Rina a szemét. – Az egész család ötször hallotta már. Nem igaz, hogy senki nem unja még.

– Én nem unom – állította Dóra. – Az egyik kedvenc történetem, ami azt illeti.

– Mert te még nem hallottad olyan sokszor – bökött felé Rina a kanalával.

Venti később Rina nyaggatására felhívta a sofőrjét, hogy jöjjön értük a Rolls-Royce-szal, és ők előbb elhagyták a bulit, bár már így is késő volt. Venti sejtette, hogy a család nagyja itt fog aludni, a maradék pedig éjszaka indul haza.

– Óvatosan hazafelé – mondta az enyhén ittas Festecsics anyuka. – Mondjátok meg annak a karót nyelt sofőrnek is, hogy legyen óvatosan!

– Jó, jó! – forgatta Rina a szemét. – Szia, anya!

– Üdvözöljük Lilláékat, ha beszélsz velük! – szóltak a rokonok Venti után, aki csak mosolyogva visszaintett. Mióta elmentek, csak egyszer beszélt szüleivel telefonon, az is csak egy röpke helyzetjelentés volt arról, ki hogy van.

Mikor végre elindultak, már tényleg nagyon késő volt. A torta is csak vacsora után érkezett, amit muszáj volt megvárniuk, különben ünnepelt nagynénjük megharagudott volna. Rina berakott egy olasz áriát, amit túl kellett üvölteniük, hogy beszélni tudjanak, lerúgták a cipőjüket és a maradék pezsgőt iszogatták, amit elhoztak a buliról.

– „Én a te korodban már kétszer elvált, hat gyerekes anya voltam, öt munkával és semmi szabadidővel” – utánozta Rina nagy hangon az egyik idősödő nagynénjüket, egészen valósághűen. – Esküszöm, minden alkalommal elmondja! „Zárkózz fel, kislány, mert húsz évesen is csak verekedni fogsz!” Persze, mert minden álmom, hogy húsz évesen már nagymama legyek!

A hirtelen fékezéstől előreborultak, Venti majdnem elejtette a pezsgős üveget.

– Mi a... – Lecsavarta a hangerőt, és kimeredt a szélvédőn. – Mi történt? – kérdezte a sofőrt.

Az öltönyös ember idegesen markolta a kormányt, Venti idáig látta, ahogy nyaki ütő ere hevesen lüktet.

– Majdnem elcsaptam egy lányt – mondta. – Uram – tette hozzá.

Kiszállt az autóból, Venti pedig felhúzta a cipőjét, és követte.

Budapest határában voltak, zuhogott az eső és sötét volt. A Rolls-Royce lámpái egy lányt világítottak meg, ahogy a nedves aszfalton dülöngélt, pont akkor zuhanva el, mikor a sofőr odaért. A férfi elkapta, és az odasiető Ventire nézett.

– Talán el kéne vinni valahova – mondta.

– Van valami baja? – kérdezte Venti. – Vérzik, vagy valami?

A sofőr megvizsgálta a lányt, amennyire csak lehetett, de sem ő, sem Venti nem láttak sebet rajta.

– Szerintem csak ittas – mondta a sofőr.

Venti kisöpörte a lány arcából a rövid, szőke tincseket, és elhúzta a száját.

– Tudom, ki ez – mondta, aztán intett a sofőrnek. – Ültessük be, ne ázzon itt tovább.

Venti kinyitotta az egyik hátsó ajtót, a sofőr pedig szuszogva beerőltette a lányt, aki idő közben motyogni kezdett. Venti beült mellé, hogy támogassa.

– Mi ez? – húzódott el Rina a vizes testtől.

– Majdnem elcsaptuk Wenckheim Rékát – mondta Venti. Előre szólt a sofőrnek, aki éppen beült előre. – Induljunk.

* * *

Mire beértek a belvárosba, valahogy Wenckheim Rékát is éberré pofozták. A lányon nem volt más, csak mini szoknya, mini top és méteres sarkak, mind rózsaszínben. Venti olyan részleteket is észrevett rajta, amiket azelőtt soha nem volt lehetősége, és egyébként nem is akart. Most viszont már azt is tudta, hogy Wenckheim Rékának egy egész címer volt a hátán (egy gigantikus tetoválás, amiről Venti gondolta, hogy csak a Wenckheim címer lehetett), hogy bokáján ezüst láncot hord, amiről apró csillagok lógnak, és hogy a melltartója push-up-os. Ezt nem Venti látta, ezt maga Réka mondta. Vagyis zokogta, valahogy így:

– A melltartóm is push-up melltartó! Egy csőd vagyok, egy kudarc!

Ventinek eszébe jutottak a történetek, hogy Wenckheim Réka máris három üzletet örökölt, négy gyémánt van a nevén, meg öt épülettömb, ráadásul máris tanulja vezetni szülei üzletét, mert azt mindig a család női vezették. Legalábbis a mesék szerint. Venti nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyi minden mellett valaki még egy kudarc tudott lenni.

– Hol laksz? – kiabálta az arcába Rina sokadszorra, mert Réka csak nyavalygott.

– Nem akarok hazamenni! – hisztériázott.

– Akkor hova vigyünk? – kérdezte türelmesen Venti, de Réka csak azt ismételgette, „ne vigyetek haza, nem akarok hazamenni!”

– Kész, én feladom – dobta fel karjait Rina. – Ez a csaj még részegen is egy picsa, én nem tudok szót érteni vele. Hámozd ki belőle te, mit akar, engem nem érdekel.

Venti fáradtan sóhajtott.

– Réka – rázta meg az újra bebólintó lányt. – Ha nem mondod meg, hova vigyünk, akkor haza kell, hogy vigyünk. Már ha megtaláljuk – jegyezte meg Venti, és a sofőrhöz fordult. – Tudja, hol van a Wenckheim ház? Itt élnek ezek egyáltalán?

Az Andrássy úton csorogtak lefelé, de Ventinek igazából fogalma sem volt, hol lakik a Wenckheim család.

– Ne! Ne haza!

– Akkor _hova_? – rázta meg Rina a lányt.

Az nyávogva húzódott el tőle. Rina már megint majdnem kiakadt, de Venti meghallotta, ahogy Réka magában motyog.

– Vigyetek Vazihoz – nyekeregte halkan.

– Vazi? – ismételte Venti, és felébredt benne a remény. _Ezzel lehet, hogy kezdhetünk valamit_, gondolta. – Mármint Vazul, ugye? A bátyád. – Réka válaszai már megint értelmetlenek voltak, de Venti igazából már tudta, hova menjenek. Előre fordult a sofőrhöz. – Forduljon vissza, tudom, merre menjünk.

Először is az akadémiához kellett eljutniuk, mert Venti csak onnan tudta az irányt a mocskos, lerobbant negyedbe. Éjjel egy múlt, és az egyre csak zuhogó esőben araszoltak végig a sötét utcákon. Rina visszavette magassarkúit, és még egyszer utoljára meghúzta a pezsgős üveget.

– Na, keressük meg azokat a suttyókat – mondta.

Venti beirányította a sofőrt a már ismerős parkolóba, felborult kukák közé. Zakóját Wenckheim Réka vállára borította, és kiszálltak az autóból.

– Siessen vissza! – szólt utána a sofőr, és őszintén riadtnak tűnt. Nem tetszett neki a csóró környék, és Rina is fintorogva nézett körbe.

– Ne mondd, hogy komolyan itt laknak a Szűzmáriák – mondta.

– De, valahol itt – felelte Venti, konkrétan átcibálva a tántorgó Rékát a sötét parkolón. Mögöttük a fehér Phantom Serenity elhagyatottan állt, járó motorral, felkapcsolt lámpákkal.

– „Valahol”? – ismételte Rina, ahogy az egyik közeli háztömbhöz siettek. – Nem tudod, melyik ház az?

– Pontosan nem – mondta Venti. – Eddig csak kétszer hoztuk el őket ide, akkor sem figyeltük meg, melyik épületbe mennek be.

Rina legyintett, és a kapualjba lépett az eső elől.

– Majd megtaláljuk őket.

Végigböngészte a neveket a csengők mellett, de egyik sem volt ismerős. Az eső bevert rájuk a kapu alá, Venti kezdett rettenetesen átázni, és Réka is egyre inkább magához tért és józanodott a hideg áprilisi zivatartól. Valahol a távolban morajlott az ég, ahogy átfutottak a következő házhoz, és Venti csak remélni tudta, hogy éppen távozóban van.

– Hé, Kamenszky Tas! – kiáltotta diadalmasan Rina, és azonnal a csengőre csapott.

Réka egyre hevesebben vacogott, Venti pedig amennyire csak tudta, a zakójába bugyolálta, és átkarolva dörzsölgette a hátát, a karjait. Rina újra és újra csengetett, de senki nem nyitott ajtót, Réka pedig tüsszentett egyet.

– Baszki – mondta. – Tuti megfáztam. Miért állunk az esőben?

– Épp próbálunk száraz helyre juttatni – mondta neki Rina. – Szóval meg sem szólalhatsz.

Réka felváltva nézett egyikről a másikra.

– Ti kik vagytok? – kérdezte.

– A megmentőid, babám – felelte Rina, és újra rátenyerelt a csengőre.

Venti már épp javasolni akarta, hogy inkább vigyék haza hozzájuk Rékát, úgyis üres a lakás, ezer hely van ott; de ekkor kinyílt az épület ajtaja, és egy részeges öregember sántikált ki rajta.

– Ó, hála az égnek! – kapta el a bácsi mögött becsukódó ajtót Rina, és szélesre tárta a másik kettőnek.

Venti betámogatta a remegő Rékát a folyosóra, ami nem volt kevésbé hideg, mint odakint, de itt legalább száraz volt. Rina engedte becsapódni mögöttük az ajtót, és már lépett is a lifthez, hogy megnyomja a hívó gombot.

– Nem emlékeztek melyik emelet volt kiírva? – kérdezte közben. – A hetedik?

– Igen – vacogta Venti. – A húszas lakás.

A liftben a két lány egyszerre tüsszentett, mire Réka először nevetni kezdett, aztán sírni.

– Nagyon fázom, és fáradt vagyok – zokogta. – És rosszul vagyok, mintha... mintha valaki kalapáccsal verné a fejem... és hánynom kell...

– Kérlek, tartsd még vissza egy kicsit – mondta rémülten Venti. Nem akart egy okádó lánnyal egy liftben tartózkodni—főleg, hogy az egyik kedvenc cipője volt rajta.

Az ajtók végül kinyíltak, és a hármas kibotorkált a hideg folyosóra. Rina ment elöl, nézte a számokat és a neveket, Venti mögötte hozta Rékát. Csak három ajtó volt az emeleten, az utolsó volt a huszadik, és Rina felnevetett, mikor odaért.

– Nézd meg – bökött a csengőre, ami alatt egy papírdarab lógott: _a csengő nem mükszik, üvölts hogy DING DONG._

Venti a homlokára csapta a kezét, Rina meg nevetett, aztán elkiáltotta magát.

– DING DONG!

Réka összerezzenve nézett rá könnytől és esőtől összeragadt szempillái mögül, Venti meg minden nyomorúsága ellenére is mosolygott.

– De hülye vagy – mondta.

Rina csak visszavigyorgott rá, aztán újra elkiáltotta magát, meg az ajtón kopogtatott. Harmadszorra is kiáltania kellett, mire végre nyílt az ajtó.

Radvány Olivér állt az ajtóban, egy szál gatyában, tetőtől talpig tetoválásokkal borítva. Venti eltátotta a száját, aztán gyorsan becsukta, és a fiú arcára emelve tekintetét próbálta ott tartani. A két lány ellenben jól végigmérte.

Radvány Olivér hunyorogva nézett rájuk, egyértelmű volt, hogy most ébredt. Venti gyorsan Rolexjére pillantott: fél kettő volt.

– Na mi van – szólalt meg Olivér rekedt hangon.

– Itt van Wenckheim Vazul? – kérdezte Rina. – Elhoztuk a húgát. Az út közepén találtuk, majdnem az autó elé esett.

Olivér végignézett rajtuk, lassan felfogta, kik állnak az ajtaja előtt, aztán ásítva vakarta meg a hasát. Amin egy karikatúra-szerű, zilált lány feje látszott, amint a szájába nyúl. Venti gyorsan elkapta a szemét.

– Aha – mondta Olivér. – Akkor... bejöttök, vagy mi?

Megfordult, maga mögött nyitva hagyta az ajtót, és elindult befelé. Venti kicsit úgy érezte magát, mintha az oroszlán barlangjába tartana, miközben követte, még úgy is, hogy Rina közben az oldalát bökdöste, és Radvány Olivér fenekére mutogatott. Nem mintha nem látta volna ő magától is.

Olivér benyitott egy ajtón, és bemordult rajta.

– Vazul, itt a húgod, és rohadtul el van ázva – jelentette, aztán visszafordulva a vendégekhez, és a konyha felé intett. – Nem kértek valamit? Csinálok teát.

Venti azt sem tudta, mit mondjon, de Rina lecsapott.

– Köszönjük – vágta rá. – És kell a hölgynek egy forró fürdő is, meg tiszta törölköző, tiszta ruha.

Radvány összeszorított szemekkel a homlokát dörzsölte, aztán laposakat pislogott Rinára, meg Rékára.

– Igen – mondta végre. – Fürdő. Törölköző. Rendben.

Bement a konyhába, vizet eresztett a forralóba, és felrakta forrni. Bögréket szedett elő a szekrényből, meg kanalakat, aztán az egészet otthagyta, és visszament a szobához, ahova az előbb benyitott.

– Vazul, húzd már ki a segged!

Venti vacogva állt az apró konyhában, Rina pedig fogta Rékát, és húzni kezdte valamerre.

– Hol van itt a fürdőszoba? – kérdezte Olivért, aki visszafelé jött a szobából.

– Pont itt – mutatott egy ajtóra. Látszott rajta, hogy kezd felébredni. – Várj, adok egy törölközőt, ruhát meg kerít neki a bátyja. Már ha felkel.

A konyhához közelebb eső szobából egy fiú dugta ki a fejét.

– Mi történik? – kérdezte csukott szemekkel. Fehér Simon volt.

– Semmi – mondta Olivér. – Az erkélyen vannak a tiszta ruhák?

Fehér Simon állt csukott szemmel, aztán visszakérdezett:

– Mi van?

Olivér sóhajtott, és belökte az ajtót, elmenve a fiú mellett. Simon csak állt ott, szemei csukva, mint aki elaludt állva, és Venti kezdett kicsit aggódni érte. Olivér egy törölközővel jött vissza, és Rina kezébe nyomta.

– Köszi – vette el a lány, és benyomta Rékát a fürdőszobába a törölközővel. – Le tudsz egyedül fürdeni, vagy elzúgsz a csempén?

– Jól vagyok – motyogta Réka szipogva, és nagyon lassan behúzódott a fürdőbe.

Rina rácsukta az ajtót, és nagyot sóhajtva fordult a konyha felé.

– Na hol az a tea?

Olivér épp azt csinálta, öntögette mindenkinek a vizet, még mindig egy szál gatyában. Venti inkább leült a kicsi asztalkához, ami az ablak mellett állt; odakint nagyon sötét volt, de mintha az eső enyhült volna. Rina leült mellé, elé tolva egy gőzölgő bögrét.

– Igyál, tesó – mondta. – Nagyon szerencsétlenül nézel ki.

Venti, ahol ült, pont belátta az egész apró folyosót, ami valószínűleg az előszoba is volt egyben. Fehér Simon valamikor visszahúzódott szobájába, és most az első szoba ajtaja nyílt ki. Vazul jött ki rajta, egy melegítő nadrágot rángatva magára, Venti legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére—bár izmos felsőteste meztelenül maradt. Álmosan pislogott, szőke haja szerteszét állt.

– Hol a húgi? – nézett körbe, bejőve a konyhába.

– Már fürdik – mondta Rina vidáman az asztaltól.

Vazul rámeredt. Venti nem hibáztatta, ő is csodálkozott volna, ha egy random lány ült volna éjjel kettőkor a konyhaasztalánál.

– Ti kik vagytok? – kérdezte Wenckheim Vazul.

Rina mosolygott. Egészen ébernek és vidámnak tűnt a helyzethez képest. Ventinek úgy tűnt, ő még elázva sincs annyira, mint ő és Réka, és fogalma sem volt, hogy csinálta ezt.

– A név Arina – mondta, Vazul pedig bólintott, olyan „ja, tényleg” szerűn. – Ez pedig Venti.

– Aha, oké – mondta Vazul. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint akit igazán érdekelt a nevük. – És mit mondtál, hol a húgom?

Rina a fürdőszoba felé mutatott, ahonnan folyó víz hangja hallatszott. Vazul biccentett.

– Kösz, hogy összeszedtétek – mondta, és Venti arra gondolt, hogy még soha életében nem hallotta Vazult megköszönni semmit—de az is igaz volt, hogy még nagyon félmeztelenül sem látta.

– Szívesen – biccentett Rina.

– Szerezz neki valami ruhát – mondta Olivér, aki azóta is a pultnak dőlve állt.

– Te meg egy kibaszott nadrágot – felelte Vazul, végigmérve haverját. – Nem mindenki kíváncsi a lábizmaidra.

– Miért nem? – kérdezett vissza Olivér, de azért közben elindult a szoba felé. – Olyan gyönyörűek. Jó rájuk nézni.

– Nem csak azokra – dünnyögte a bögréjébe Rina, felvont szemöldökkel, mire Olivér visszanézve rávigyorgott, aztán eltűnt a szobában, Vazullal együtt.

Mellettük Balczó Sebestyén botorkált ki az ajtón.

Ventinek felszökött a pulzusa, ahogy a nagydarab fiú kijött a konyhába egy félálomban felrángatott nadrágban, kikandikáló bokszeralsóval, csupasz csípővel, puha, kócos hajjal.

Rina megint csak felvonta a szemöldökét, szemei végigjárták a fiút.

– Na helló – mondta.

Balczó rájuk nézett, értetlenül hunyorogva. Megborzolta a vörös lángokat fején, Venti megbabonázva követte a mozdulatot.

– Kit hoztatok? Valami csajt? – kérdezte, olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki nem értette elsőre. Hangja álmos és rekedtes volt, karjait fázósan húzta fel és ölelte át magát. – Vazi mondta...

– Igen, a hugicáját – mondta Rina.

Venti emlékeztette magát, hogy ott van előtte a tea, és gyorsan felé fordult, az italnak szentelve minden figyelmét.

– Hm – mondta még Balczó még mindig azon a most-keltem hangján, és Venti nagyot nyelt a teából, aztán majdnem kiköpte, annyira meleg volt.

– Jól vagy? – nézett rá Rina, Venti pedig csak könnyes szemmel köhécselt és bólogatott.

Olivér visszatért, immár egy melegítőben és izompólóban, haján néhányszor végigszántott ujjaival, és saját teáját magához véve dőlt újra a konyhapultnak. Az álom lassan kezdett teljesen eltűnni a szeméből, és érdeklődve nézett a két jövevényre.

– Szóval mit mondtatok, hol szedtétek össze a csajt? – kérdezte.

Rina beszámolóba kezdett, onnantól kezdve, hogy Ventivel családi összejövetelre mentek.

– Ti testvérek vagytok? – ráncolta Olivér a szemöldökét.

– Unokatestvérek – mondta Rina.

Venti szeme sarkából Balczó Sebestyént figyelte, ahogy az ajtóban áll, karjait összefonva támasztja az ajtófélfát, és még mindig csak próbál felébredni. Szemeit hunyorgatva nézett a három konyhában ülőre, és Venti próbálta észrevétlenül bámulni.

Vazul újra megjelent Balczó mögött a folyosón, kezében egy halom ruha, és a fürdőszoba ajtaján kopogtatott.

– Hé, Répa! – szólt be. – Hoztam tiszta rucit.

A fürdőszoba ajtaja résnyire nyílt, és Réka ázott feje jelent meg.

– Aaa, köszi, Vaz – mondta szipogva.

– Te mi a faszt csináltál? – kérdezte bátyja.

– Semmi közöd hozzá. – Úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt megint elsírja magát, és kinyúlt a ruhákért. – És ne hívj Répának – csukta be újra az ajtót.

Venti a háttérben történtekről megint Balczóra fókuszált, és megtorpanó szívvel jött rá, hogy a fiú most épp őt nézi. Álmos szemeivel hunyorgott, Venti pedig próbálta gondolatai vágányát egyenesben tartani.

Aztán Rina tüsszentett egyet, mire Venti felé kapta a fejét.

– Húgi – mondta. – Haza kéne mennünk. Már ha a sofőr még mindig vár ránk, és nem könyvelte el, hogy meghaltunk, és hagyott itt minket. – Rina biccentett, Venti pedig a Balczó mögött közelebb jövő Vazulra nézett. – Jól lesz a Réka? – kérdezte. – Ő mondta, hogy hozzuk ide. Nem akart hazamenni.

– Nem csodálom – röhögött Vazul, és hatalmasat ásított. – Apánk be se engedte volna. – Legyintett. – Jól lesz, persze. Kösz megint, hogy nem hagytátok az út szélén.

– Nincs mit – felelték egyszerre az unokatestvérek. – Bájos egy hölgyemény – tette hozzá Rina.

– Pff – felelte Vazul. – Az.

A teák az asztalon maradtak, Venti és Rina felcihelődött.

– Bocs, mindenki, hogy így rátok törtünk – fordult körbe Venti.

– Fiatal még az este – mondta Olivér. – Ilyenkor még nem is szoktunk aludni. Mi történt velünk? – nézett barátaira lesújtva.

– Megöregedtünk – értett egyet Vazul, és a kettő komolytalanul siránkozni kezdett.

Balczó kísérte ki őket, kitárva nekik az ajtót.

– Amúgy nem akarjátok megjavíttatni a csengőt? – kérdezte Rina. – Órákig nyomtuk lent a csengőt, közben ezerszer megáztunk.

– Ja – motyogta Balczó, és csak nem akart felébredni. Venti azon gondolkodott, vajon ébredés után még mennyi ideig ilyen rekedtes a hangja. – Hát igen.

Rina felvonta a szemöldökét, Venti pedig beharapta a száját, hogy ne mosolyogjon.

– Oké – mondta Rina. – Akkor még egyszer bocsi ezért a kis alkalmatlankodásért.

– Ugyan, ugyan – legyintett Balczó. – Kösz, meg ilyenek.

Rina rámosolygott.

– Jó éjt – mondta Venti.

– Ja – motyogta Balczó, ahogy utánuk nézett. – Jó éjszakát.

A két rokon elindult vissza a folyosón. Ahogy beszálltak a liftbe, Rina elvigyorodott.

– Azok a testek!

– Jézusom, el se kezdd! – rázta Venti a fejét. – Napokig nem fogok másra gondolni, ahányszor rájuk nézek. Ez egy nagyon leamortizáló élmény volt.

– Jaj, ne tégy már úgy, mintha neked nem tetszett volna – forgatta Rina a szemét. – Nagy kammer vagy.

– Mi az egyáltalán? – fintorgott Venti, Rina meg nevetett, mire Venti is elmosolyodott. – Basszus, remélem, tényleg itt van még a sofőr – jutott eszébe, Rina pedig erre még hangosabban kezdett nevetni.


	8. Chapter 8

– Hogy _hol_ voltatok tegnap éjjel??

Oros még alig vágta be magát Venti mellé a Veyronba, de már ki volt akadva. Nem tehetett róla, miután reggel arra ébredt, hogy Rina olyanokat küldött neki éjjel:

_nem hiszed el hol voltunk ejjel lol_

_a szuzmariak nagyon kicsi helyen élnek konkretan egy luk_

_oké de a testük jo azt meg kell hagyni, kérdezd ventit mikor reggel elhoz lol_

Nem kellett sok agysejt és értelem, hogy kitalálja, merrefelé járhatott két barátja az éjjel. A kérdés az volt, hogy kerültek oda, miért, és mégis mi a poklot csináltak ott. Oros azt hitte, egy családi buliba mentek el.

– Azt hittem, valami családi buliba mentetek! – Szeme nem hagyta el Ventit, ahogy barátja kilőtte az autót, és elindultak a luxus házak között, ki a forgalmasabb utcákra, az akadémia felé. Oros feldúltan igazgatta el nyakában fényképezőgépét, táskáját pedig maga mellé gyűrte. Venti sóhaja könnyű nevetésbe fordult.

– Hú, hát... eredetileg ott is voltunk – kezdte. – Visszafelé, már nagyon késő volt, Wenckheim Réka tántorgott elénk az úttesten.

– _Wenckheim Réka?_ – ismételte Oros.

– Igen, ő – biccentett Venti. – Totál részeg volt, alig látott, az eső is zuhogott, szóval felszedtük, és haza akartuk vinni, de konkrétan sírt nekünk, hogy ne vigyük haza...

Oros bólogatott, próbálta elképzelni, amit Venti mondott. Venti indexelt, ráfordult egy körútra. Amikor a Veyronnal voltak, mindig a megengedett legnagyobb sebességgel ment, mindenhol percek alatt ott voltak. Mikor Orossal megismerték egymást, Venti két dolgot imádott a legjobban: a fagyit és az autókat. A fagyi imádata néha ma is előjött, a legfurább pillanatokban; de az autókért máig megbolondult. Ezerszer is elmondta Orosnak, mennyi autót fog gyűjteni, ha felnő.

Oros szerint már felnőttek voltak. Venti szerint, míg középiskolába jártak, gyerekeknek számítottak.

– Tehát lassan kinyögte, hogy hova menne – folytatta a fiú a volánnál. – Azt akarta, hogy a bátyjához vigyük el, Wenckheim...

– Wenckheim Vazulhoz, igen. – Oros már mindent értett. – Tehát elvittétek arra a lerobbant környékre éjnek évadján, megkerestétek a Szűzmáriák lakását, és lepasszoltátok a csajt a bátyjának? – Venti bólogatott. – És miért írta Rina, hogy milyen jó testük van?

– Ezt írta? – Venti nevetett, füle hegye mintha kicsit elpirult volna. Oros összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Hát igen, mármint épp aludtak, úgy keltettük fel őket, és egy szál gatyában járkáltak.

– Járkáltak?

– Hát, igen. Bementünk hozzájuk teázni, meg ilyenek...

– Teázni.

– Aha...

Oros felvonta a szemöldökét, nézett ki az ablakon, dolgozta fel a hallottakat. Venti és Rina bementek az ördögök barlangjába, tehát konkrétan a pokolba, teáztak az ördögökkel, és leszállították a sátán húgát. Nem is tudta, mit mondjon.

– Hát – mondta végül. – Nahát.

Venti rápillantott.

– Most mi van? – kérdezte.

– Semmi – felelte Oros.

Nem verte át Ventit. A fiú két tökéletes szemöldöke között apró ránc jelent meg.

– Mi a probléma azzal, hogy elvittük a részeg csajt a bátyjához, ahol megkínáltak teával, mert zuhogott, és mind el voltunk ázva?

Oros megérezte hangján a sértődött védekezést. Ami persze hülyeség volt, mert igazából nem tett semmi rosszat, igazából pont, hogy jót cselekedett. De akkor miért érzett Oros elárultságot? Tisztában volt vele, hogy néha túlságosan is felfújta a dolgokat, és hogy apróságokon sértődött meg; és megpróbálta legyűrni az érzést, de nem tudta visszafogni magát.

– Szóval akkor most a haverjaik vagyunk? – kérdezte. Venti megállt egy lámpánál, az orrnyergét masszírozta. – Most akkor el van felejtve minden?

– Milyen minden?

– „Milyen minden”? Amit tettek, esetleg?

– Az már nagyon régen volt.

Oros nem tudta elhinni, hogy komolyan erről beszélgetnek. Hogy _így_ beszélgetnek róla. Hogy a seb, ami mélyen a lelkébe vájt, nem több Ventinek egy legyintésnél.

– Régen volt, tehát már el is van felejtve?

– Nem akarok veszekedni – rázta le Venti.

Oros sem akart. Még néhány lámpán keresztül csendben voltak, Venti némán előzgette az autókat. Venti gyors, de biztonságos és felelősségteljes sofőr volt.

– Nem kérem, hogy felejtsd el – kezdte a fiú végül békülékeny hangon.

– Nem is fogom – vágott közbe Oros.

– Jó – mondta Venti türelmesen. – Nem kell elfelejtened. Csak próbáld meg... próbálj megbocsátani.

Oros elfordult, és kinézett az ablakon.

* * *

Az akadémiáig csendben utaztak, és Oros odaérve sem mondott semmit. Kiszállt az autóból, fogta a táskáját és a gépét, és elindult a kapu felé. Hátra se nézett, Venti követi-e.

Nem volt benne biztos, jogosan haragudott-e Ventire, meg ami azt illeti, Rinára is. Venti azért keveredett akkor régen abba a verekedésbe, mert önszántából odajött, hogy segítsen neki. Őt csak azért verték meg, mert kiállt Oros mellett. Ha tehát Venti úgy döntött, elfelejti és megbocsátja az esetet, a saját részéről akár meg is tehette, Orosnak nem volt beleszólása abba, hogyan érezhetett barátja. Mégis árulásnak érezte.

Újra végiggondolta azt a jelenetet, mint azóta már annyiszor.

Wenckheim Vazul kezdte az egészet. Oros a kamerájával volt elfoglalva, éppen elrakta a szekrényébe, és Vazul, aki éppen arra járt, kérdezett tőle valamit, amit Oros nem is hallott, csak mikor rájött, hogy szólt hozzá, akkor kérdezett csak vissza. Így visszagondolva, valószínű volt, hogy a szőke fiút az húzta fel, hogy Oros nem figyelt rá, az iskola egyik királyára, hogy nem válaszolt azonnal, nem ugrott segíteni neki; ezért kezdte csesztetni. Oros még mindig emlékezett arra a gonosz arcra, ahogy mosolyogva lökdösni kezdte, miközben szemében hideg düh égett. Oros pedig már akkor nem viselte jól az igazságtalan bántalmazást, és mire Wenckheim haverjai felfigyeltek, már visszabeszélt és „szemtelenkedett” és veszekedett; Kamenszky Tas, meg az örökké hideg és gyilkos tekintetű Balczó Sebestyén pedig jött és „kiállt” Vazul mellett, azt mondták, „mit képzel ez a kis senki, hogy Wenckheim Vazullal így beszél?”, és megverték—őt is, és az odaérkező Ventit is.

Orosban azóta ott volt ez a mérges tüske, belé ékelődött, szúrta és mérgezte, újra és újra vért fakasztva a sebből. Oros sem akarta igazán kihúzni onnan—csak nyalogatta, és kesergett róla. Nem is a verés fájt, nem volt _igazi_ verés, csak taszigálás és lökdösés; hanem a megaláztatás és az eset igazságtalansága.

Mire beért az épületbe, már megint ideges volt és meg volt sértődve, és mogorván ment a szekrényéhez.

– Mizu, Róbert – ment el mellette Bókay Zalán.

Oros dühösen nézett utána, de szeme megakadt a Bókay felé sétáló Radvány Olivéren, és gyorsan visszafordult a szekrénye felé. _Nem tehetek róla_, mondta magának, mikor megérezte lángra gyúlni belső szerveit.

Az eset óta milliószor gondolta végig a történteket, újra és újra végigélte, felforrósodó arccal—de valahogy soha nem jutott sokra. Szégyellte magát, nem tudta, miért; szégyellte a tüzet, meg ahogy a leguánra—_Iguana iguana_—gondolva, fejében minden alkalommal hárfák és hegedűk zendítettek rá Csajkovszkijra. _Ő ott sem volt akkor, két éve_, mondta néha magának. _Sem ő, sem Bókay Zalán._ Ezzel próbálta vigasztalni magát. _Ők soha nem emeltek kezet rám, nem voltak részesei a megalázásnak._

Kivette a matek cuccát a szekrényéből, pont, mikor Venti érkezett. Út közben valahol összeszedte Rinát is, és most együtt jöttek Oros mellé a saját szekrényeikhez.

– Oros, megvársz? – kérdezte Rina. Együtt kezdtek felsőfokú matekkal.

Oros bólintott. Tekintete egy pillanatra összeakadt Ventiével, de inkább mindketten elfordultak, és Oros megint elnézett arra, amerre Bókay ment.

Még mindig ott állt, Olivérrel, meg Balczó Sebestyénnel, és Valkai igazgató úr is ott volt. Beszélgettek, a diri bólogatott. Olivér keresztbe font karokkal állt, egyen inge (amit a Szűzmáriákon alig lehetett látni, most mégis mindhárman viselték, Oros gyanította, hogy épp azért, mert az igazgatóval beszéltek) megfeszült karjain és hátán, a gallér fölött kilátszódott a cigiző macska.

Oros arra ocsúdott, hogy mind őt nézik. Döbbenten meredt vissza rájuk, és a mellé lépő Rina is a homlokát ráncolta.

– Hát ezek? – kérdezte.

Olivér rászegeződő vidám tekintete ellopta Oros torkából a szavakat.

Balczó mondott valamit az igazgatónak, aztán Olivér is mondott valamit, mire mind bólintottak, és a társaság szétvált. És Olivér egyenesen Oros felé indult.

– Jaj, ne – motyogta Oros.

– Helló, tündérkék – ért melléjük Olivér, Rina pedig üdvözölte.

– Remélem, el tudtatok aztán hamar aludni – mondta. – Miután így felkiabáltunk titeket. Szó szerint.

Olivér lustán vigyorgott.

– Ó, remekül csináltad, rajtad kívül még soha senki nem kezdett kiabálni, hogy „ding dong” – felelte. – Fergeteges volt. – Oros dühösen, keserű szívvel hallgatta őket. Tekintetét szigorúan a földön tartotta. – A csaj pedig még hisztizett egy darabig, de Vazul elintézte.

– És már jól van? – érdeklődött Rina.

_Mintha érdekelné_, fortyogott Oros. _És nekem miért kell ezt hallgatnom?_

– Ja, persze, Vazul ma őt is elhozta – felelte Olivér, Oros pedig elindult, kikerülve a másik fiút.

Egy kéz kapta el a felkarját.

– Hé, igazából hozzád jöttem, ácsi egy kicsit – mondta Olivér, eleresztve őt, olyan gyorsan, ahogy elkapta. Oros feje könnyű volt, zengett benne a Pas de Deux.

Unott hangon felsóhajtott.

– Mi van? – kérdezte.

Végre felnézett a másik arcába. Szája sebes volt, arcán kék-zöld foltok, meg egy gyémánt. Szeme nevetősen csillant.

Fura szeme volt, néha szürke, néha meg mint egy pohár whisky, amin napfény ragyog keresztül—épp hogyan érte a fény—, körben sötét csík. Oros mérges volt, hogy egyáltalán észrevette.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte azért. Nem foglalkozott Rina figyelő tekintetével.

Olivér könnyedén mosolygott, volt benne valami boldog.

– Persze – mondta. – Kösz az ellátást. – Oros azonnal érezte a pírt felfutni nyakán, ahogy az este emlékei megrohanták. Nem történt semmi, mégis úgy érezte magát, mint egy 18. századbeli szűz, akire rákacsintott egy lovag. Vagy valami ilyesmi.

– Figyu, nem tudom, vágod-e, hogy holnap meccsünk lesz – kezdte Olivér.

– Honnan tudnám? – fintorgott Oros.

– Pff, oké – horkantott Olivér. – Tehát meccsünk lesz, Pápán, és a diri szeretne képeket.

Oros rámeredt. Na nem, ezt nem csinálja.

– Na ne – mondta.

– De igen – erősködött Olivér. – Légyszi, idegenben leszünk, úgy még nagyobb dolog lesz, hogy elverjük őket. Valakinek meg kell örökítenie.

– Honnan veszed, hogy elveritek őket? – értetlenkedett Oros.

– Nem az a lényeg – kotyogott közbe Rina. – Hanem, hogy menj és fotózd őket.

Olivér Rinára mutatott, és felvont szemöldökkel nézett Orosra. Ő a szemét forgatta.

– Aha. És fizetitek az útiköltséget? – kérdezte. – És ha olyan nagy szám és a diri ragaszkodik hozzá, miért nem ő kért meg?

– Persze, fizetünk mindent – mondta Olivér olyan „tökmindegy” hangon. Ekkor már Venti is odajött, kíváncsisága győzedelmeskedett felette, irattartó táskájának szíját átvetette vállán. – És meg akart kérni, de mondtam, hogy én majd elintézem.

Orosnak sikerült sértett arcot vágnia.

– Mert rád hallgatok, mi? – kérdezte.

– Legalábbis megpróbálhatlak meggyőzni.

Olivér ártatlanul mosolygott, igazából elég szép mosoly volt, Oros pedig írni akart egy verset egy mosolyról, ami, ha felragyog, lélegzetelállítóvá varázsolja az amúgy is gyönyörű arcot. _Bárcsak ne gondolnék ilyeneket_, gondolta Oros elkeseredetten, és valami szüntelenül csak égett, lángolt benne. Magán érezte Venti és Rina tekintetét, és kezdett rájönni, minek tűnik ez az egész. _Ez nem flörtölés_, veszekedett magával.

– Nem tudom – mondta Oros. Feje kicsit könnyű volt és szédelgett, és még érezte azt, ahol Olivér megfogta, és szíve rohant valahova—de még így is érezte a szorongást előkúszni benne, hogy egyedül kell mennie. Szeme akaratlanul is Venti felé villant, aki észrevette, bármilyen gyorsan is kapta el Oros a tekintetét.

– Mi is mehetünk? – kérdezte Venti.

Orosnak sajgott a szíve.

– Persze – vont vállat Olivér. – Annyian jöttök, ahányan akartok, már így is tudok egy rakat emberről, akik bérelnek buszt, hogy jöhessenek szurkolni. De az útiköltséget csak a fotósunknak fizetjük.

„A fotósunk”. Oros lassan már nem tudott már mit kezdeni a szívével.

– Oké, megoldjuk – mondta Rina és boldogan tapsolt. – Megyünk Pápára! Lakik ott egy exem, majd felhívom, jön-e.

– Miért akarnál találkozni az exeddel? – kérdezte Olivér, Venti pedig vele egy időben mondta: – Csak Horovitz úr meg ne hallja.

Oros nem foglalkozott velük. Gondolatai a kosármeccs körül forogtak, meg a barátai körül, meg Radvány Olivér körül. Szíve boldog volt és fájt, és nem tudta, mit tegyen.

Olivér aztán búcsút intett, Orosra kacsintott, és elment. Oros direkt nem bámult utána.

De Ventire félt ránézni.

– Majd még beszéljük meg, hogyan megyünk – mondta Rina, és Venti egyetértően hümmögött, szeme sarkából Orost nézte.

– Jó – mondta Oros is, de nem volt hajlandó felnézni. – Kösz, hogy jöttök velem – motyogta azért.

Rina szélesen mosolygott.

– Kezd egyre jobban érdekelni ez a kosár téma – mondta. – Hála nektek. Hogyhogy csak így tizenkettedikben kezdtünk mi is foglalkozni vele? Nem is értem. – Elindult a lépcsők felé. – Gyerünk, kislány! – szólt vissza Orosnak.

Oros gyors pillantást vetett Ventire, aki viszonozta. Végül is nem mondtak semmit, de Venti tétován megpaskolta Oros vállát, majd elváltak.

* * *

Legközelebb felsőfokú francián látta, Ventit, és Olivért is. Meg Wenckheim Vazult és Bókay Zalánt is, nem mintha velük nagyon foglalkozott volna. Persze, Olivérrel sem foglalkozott. Nem leste az ajtót fél szemmel, bejön-e már a tetovált fiú a szörnyű barátaival.

Venti jött meg először. Megállt az ajtóban, tekintete összeakadt a már megint az ajtót bámuló Oroséval, aztán néhány pillanat kínos ácsorgás után végre bizonytalanul odajött, és leült régi helyére Oros mellé.

Oros szíve vagy egy tonna követ dobott le magáról.

– Hé – mondta Venti. – Volt házi?

Pontosan tudta, hogy volt, és valószínűleg már aznap, mikor megkapták, megcsinálta. Orosban a hála körtáncot járt egy almafa körül.

– Aha – lehelte.

Bejött a Szűzmáriák három tagja.

Oros és Venti is arra fordult, ahogy igazából az egész iskola tette minden alkalommal, mikor a fiúk beléptek egy helységbe. Oros biztos volt benne, hogy a diákok néha legszívesebben villogó vakuval várnák őket, mint a suli sztárjátékosait. A két fiú némán nézte, ahogy a másik három a helyére megy.

Nem vették őket észre, csak Olivér szeme villant Orosra. Halvány félmosolya bezengte a termet; Oros szíve felelt rá.

A franciaórák néha interaktívabbak voltak, mint máskor, Mademoiselle Frère megengedte, hogy egymástól kérjenek segítséget, együtt beszéljék át a feladatokat. Ilyenkor az egész terem dumált, és egymáshoz forgolódott, így mikor valaki hátulról megkocogtatta Oros vállát, készséggel fordult meg. De Székely Panka csak a kezébe nyomott egy darab papírt, és már el is fordult.

Oros a homlokát ráncolva meredt a gyűrött papírlapra.

– Ez mi? – kérdezte a mögötte ülő lányt, de az csak vállat vont.

– Hátulról küldték – intett abba az irányba.

Orosnak szörnyű előérzete támadt, és a leghátsó padok felé nézett. Olivér és Wenckheim Vazul bőszen magyarázott Bókay Zalánnak, előttük papír, Olivér kezében toll. Oros gyanította, hogy nem a franciáról folyik a szó.

Előre fordult, Venti érdeklődve nézte.

– Az kitől van? – kérdezte.

– Hát... – felelte Oros, de nem folytatta, csak széthajtogatta a lapot, és a padra simította. Macskakaparással három sor virított rajta:

_dumáltunk a dirivel h bele egyesztél majd megbeszéljük a részleteket_

Oros és Venti egymásra nézett.

– Szerinted ez nem érhetett volna rá óra előtt vagy után? – kérdezte Oros, Venti meg csak a fejét rázta.

Oros sóhajtva tolta kicsit félre a franciakönyvét, és hajolt a papír fölé.

_ez nem érhetett volna rá óra előtt vagy után? a beleegyeztél pedig egy szó, és z-vel írjuk._

Venti nevetve horkantott egyet, Oros pedig újra összehajtogatta a lapot, és hátra fordult.

– Panka – szólt a mögötte ülő lánynak, aki épp a terem egy másik végében ülő társával konzultált. A nevére kérdőn fordult előre. – Ezt visszaküldenéd arra, amerről jött?

Panka csak szó nélkül kikapta a kezéből a lapot, és a mögötte ülő fiú képébe nyomta. A fiú pislogott, Panka pedig már vissza is tért a termen való keresztül beszéléshez. Oros szemmel kísérte a levél útját hátra, és mikor Olivér megkapta a levelet, a fiú arcát figyelte.

Olivér felpillantott, szája sarkában az a halvány félmosoly. Bókay Zalán odahajolt mellé, mikor széthajtogatta a lapot, és miután mindketten átfutották a választ, egyszerre kezdték a szemüket forgatni. Mellettük Wenckheim Vazul a székén hintázott, és egy csajt szekált.

Oros visszafordult a könyvéhez és Ventihez; már nem volt valószínű, hogy visszajön a lap. Alig lépték azonban túl Ventivel a feladatot, amin dolgoztak, hátulról fejbe dobták egy papírgalacsinnal, ami róla lepattanva gurult az asztal alá. Oros morgolódva mászott be a galacsinért a pad alá.

A lapon ez állt az előbb váltott sorok alatt: _mdr oké gyík_. Oros felhúzott orral nézett hátra: Wenckheim Vazul még mindig a lánnyal foglalkozott, Bókay pedig a lábát a padra felrakva pötyögött a telefonján; egyedül Olivér nézte őt—a padján könyökölt, fejét a kezével támasztotta, félig leeresztett pillái mögül lustán figyelte Orost.

Orost forróság járta át, attól a pillantástól, meg ahogy arra gondolt, a másik fiú vajon mióta figyeli őt így. Próbált semmitmondó „mi van?” arcot vágni, de fülében túl hangosan dübörgött szívverése. Olivér megmozdította a szemöldökét, de semmi mást nem tett, Oros pedig, majd' kiszakadó bordákkal, inkább előre fordult.

Látta Ventit a szeme sarkából figyelni őt.

Azt írta, _te vagy a gyík. Iguana iguana._

Aztán hozzá biggyesztette: _írni pedig nem csak gyíkok tudnak, hanem elvileg tizenkettedikes gimnazisták is._

Hátrafordulva elhajította az összegyűrt lapot. A galacsin két paddal arrébb landolt, Mohácsi Liza értetlenül meredt a labdára, majd körbe a teremben. Olivér vihogott, Oros pedig vörös arccal mutogatott a lánynak, hogy dobja tovább. A lány megtette, Olivér pedig fél kézzel elkapta a kis lasztit, majd Oros tekintetét tartva bontotta szét.

Oros már előre sem fordult, nem számított a franciaóra, Mademoiselle Frère, a körülöttük nyüzsgő diákok, Venti figyelő tekintete, semmi. Olivér arca számított, ahogy az üzenetet olvasva megszállta valami kedves fény, ahogy tekintetében valami lágyan csillant, ahogy szája mosolyra húzódott. Oros a kezét figyelte, amint lassan, oda sem figyelve, a fejéhez tévedt, a borotvált oldalhoz, ahol a leguán virított. Azt figyelte, ahogy a tolláért nyúlt, és írni kezd, elhalványuló mosolya még mindig az arcán.

Olivér újra összegyűrte a lapot, és felnézve Oros felé hajította. A labda elegánsan, ívesen szállt keresztül a termen, pontosan landolva Oros padján. _Mintha csak egy kosaras dobta volna_, gondolta Oros derűsen.

Oros előző üzenetéből két nyíl mutatott ki: az első a leguános megjegyzéséből, és Olivér azt írta a nyíl hegyéhez: _mondasz valamit_. A második Oros másik mondatából mutatott Olivér macskakaparásával: _lehet szükségem lenne valakire aki korrepetál, mit gondolsz?_

Oros lehunyta a szemét.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Venti. Oros arcát figyelte, óvatosan, gondosan.

Oros őszintén felelt:

– Nem tudom – mondta. Válasz írás nélkül gyűrte össze a már teljesen tönkrement lapot, és nem dobta vissza.

* * *

Venti és Rina együtt mentek ebédelni, legyalogoltak a hatalmas terembe, ahol diákok nyüzsögtek, a tálcáikkal kerülgették egymást, hogy asztalhoz üljenek. Az akadémia gimnáziumának menzája szörnyű volt, az egyetemi kaja viszont úgy hírlett, hogy első osztályú.

– Vajon miért nekünk adják a szörnyű ételt? – sóhajtott Venti, ahogy Rinával leültek az egyik szabad asztalhoz a sarokban.

Egyáltalán nem gyakran jártak ide enni: ha kellett, inkább kiugrottak a közeli boltba, ahogy minden normális gyerek tette, hogy onnan vegyenek normális ételt. Néha viszont megesett, hogy nem volt kedvük, vagy idejük, vagy bármi más közbe jött, és ezért arra kényszerültek, hogy ide jöjjenek.

Ma kedvük nem volt hozzá, elsétálni a boltig, aztán vissza, szóval csak leballagtak a menzára, vettek egy menüt, és helyet kerestek maguknak.

– Majd ha egyetemisták leszünk, kapjuk mi a jó cuccot, ne aggódj – legyintett Rina, és megvizsgálta ebédjét. – Nem tűnik olyan rossznak ez a... nem is tudom... tökfőzelék?

– Igen, az – mondta Venti unottan. – Ki volt írva.

Egy közeli asztalnál felröhögött egy nagy társaság. Ventinek a Szűzmáriákat juttatta eszébe; róluk pedig Oros és a veszekedésük ugrott a fejébe. Nem, nem is volt veszekedés, inkább csak összeszólalkozás—bár Ventit ugyanúgy bántotta.

Fancsali arcát látva Rina felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Venti sóhajtott.

– Na, mi van? – kérdezte Rina.

– Semmi – húzta a száját Venti.

– Olyan bénák vagytok – mondta Rina, a főzelékébe kanalazva. – Amúgy is folyton civakodtok, mint egy vén házaspár, aztán egyszer kicsit csúnyábban néztek egymásra, és már is világvége van.

– Pff – mondta Venti a tányérjának. – Nem is civakodunk olyan sokat.

A tökfőzelék helyett Rina válaszolt.

– De igen – mondta. – Aztán mindketten sírva várjátok, hogy a másik kezdeményezze a békülést, mert amúgy egy napig sem bírjátok egymás nélkül. – A kanalával hadonászott. – Nevetségesek vagytok.

– Hagyjál már.

– Komolyan. Mikor volt, hogy akár két napnál tovább nem szóltatok egymáshoz?

Venti egyetlen alkalomra sem tudott gondolni, mikor akár egy teljes napig is megúszták volna egymás nélkül. Szótlanságára Rina csak bólintott, olyan „na tessék” arccal.

– Meg Oros amúgy is mindig mindenen megsértődik – tette hozzá a lány. – Most mi is volt a baja? Hogy elvittük a részeg csajt a bátyjához, és nem engedtük, hogy valami autó elcsapja, vagy egy hajléktalan megerőszakolja?

Rina tovább méltatlankodott, de Venti Orosra gondolt. Sejtette, hogy Orosnak igazából nem az volt a baja, hogy elvitték Rékát a bátyjához, persze, hogy nem az volt a baja. Oros a Szűzmáriákra haragudott, azért a régi tettükért, amire valószínűleg nem is emlékeztek már, és amit valószínűleg nem tettek volna meg most. Akkor viszont megtették, és Oros nehezen engedett el sérelmeket és bántó dolgokat; Oros tipikusan egy olyan ember volt, aki talán megbocsát, talán nem, viszont soha nem felejt. _Mint egy elefánt. Vagy mi._

– Hé – lökte meg Rina Venti könyökét, kizökkentve ezzel rokonát a gondolatai közül. A lány fejével a terem közepe felé bökött. – Emlegetett szamár.

Venti odafordította fejét: az asztalok között Wenckheim Réka vágott keresztül, kezében egy tálca, szőke feje magasan tartva, nyomában lányok serege. Réka rózsaszín miniszoknyában és fekete bakancsban trappolt az egyik asztalhoz a terem közepén, lecsapta tálcáját, csatlósai pedig köré gyűltek, és egyszerre beszéltek meg vihorásztak. Réka a telefonján lógott, közben néha a többiekre mordult, hogy ne pofázzanak már annyit, mert meghasad a feje.

– Bájos egy teremtés – motyogta Venti.

Rina vidáman arrébb tolta a tálcáját.

– Ezt úgyse esszük meg – mondta, és felállt. – Odamegyünk hozzá?

Venti döbbenten kapta fel a fejét, de Rina már úton volt, és Venti már csak a háta után tátogott. Megrökönyödve figyelte, ahogy a lány a cicababákkal teli, hangos asztalhoz ment, és levágta magát Réka mellé.

Bámulatos volt. Úgy ült le oda, mint aki egy közülük, mosolygott, és egy pillanat alatt már benne volt a témában. A lányok zöme észre sem vette, mintha teljesen hétköznapi lenne az asztaluknál Rina jelenléte, azok meg, akik észrevették a furcsaságot, csak először lepődtek meg, majd hamarosan ők is elfogadták Rinát az asztaluknál.

Venti Rékát figyelte. A lány először értetlenül és ellenségesen nézett rá, aztán ahogy hallgatta Rinát, aki néha hozzá beszélt, néha meg más lányokhoz, kezdett ellazulni. Eddig a telefonját bújta, de most már azt is lerakta, és beszállt a csevegésbe.

Csak egy pillanat volt, és Rina már is egy csacsogó lánycsapat közepe volt, pont olyan kiscsaj, mint a többi. Márpedig Venti számára Rina sok minden volt, de nem egy átlagos gimnazista lány, aki a barátnőivel pletykál és társalog. Még a ruházata sem egy tizenéves lányra vallott, inkább egy fiatal CEO-ra, vagy kiöltözött, modern hercegnőre; arcán a sebek és foltok pedig egy harcoséi voltak.

Venti csak némán nézte ezt a furcsa jelenetet, próbálva feldolgozni a látottakat. Még le is fényképezte, és elküldte Orosnak.

Később, mikor tesi előtt összetalálkoztak a szekrényeiknél, Oros is ugyanolyan arccal hallgatta Venti mondandóját, ahogy Venti bámulta magát a történteket.

– És... te nem mentél oda? – kérdezte Oros. Venti beszámolója alatt leértek az öltözők folyosójára, ahol már tolongtak az évfolyamuk diákjai. Volt, aki öltözni jött, mint ők, volt, aki már kifele tartott az udvarra, volt, aki csak úgy lógott a folyosón.

– Én nem, azóta nem is találkoztam velük – mondta Venti. – Eljöttem órára, azok meg maradtak... „bandázni”.

– Hű – mondta Oros, és látszott rajta, hogy nem nagyon tud mit kezdeni az újonnan szerzett információkkal. – Akkor... Wenckheim Réka is az új csapat része? – kérdezte végül.

Venti megállt az öltöző előtt, Oros pedig mellette. Néhány fiú kitolakodott az ajtón, mások meg bemenni akartak, ezért félreálltak az ajtóból, úgy néztek szembe egymással.

– Figyelj – kezdte Venti –, tudom, hogy zavar téged, hogy „jópofizunk” a Szűzmáriákkal, tudom, mennyire utálod őket...

– Ne, ne, állj – szakította félbe Oros, hevesen integetett és a fejét rázta. – Nem akarok veszekedni.

– Én sem! – bizonygatta Venti. – Csak ezt most muszáj megbeszélnünk, mert ha tovább kerülgetjük az elefánt... a porcelán boltban... akkor...

– Ledönti a polcokat – ajánlotta segítőkészen Oros, Venti pedig rábiccentett.

– Igen, ledönti a polcokat, meg összetörik mindent, meg ilyenek – mondta. Egy csapat lány vonult el mellettük a saját öltözőik felé, de Rina nem volt köztük. – Szóval én igazából nem is barátkozom velük – kezdte újra Venti. – De tudod, milyen vagyok, nem szeretek bunkózni, tehát ha odajönnek és akarnak valamit, nem fogom lekoptatni őket...

Oros egyik göndör fürtjét húzogatta.

– Tudom – vágott közbe újra. – És igazából igazad is van, meg abban is, hogy elvittétek a csajt a bátyjának... szóval belátom, megint megsértődtem valami ostobaságon... csak tudod, mennyire nem szívlelem azokat a fiúkat...

– Tudom. És meg is értem. – Oros elhúzódott egy csapat fiú elől, akik az öltözőből rontottak ki. Venti sóhajtott. – Figyelj, maradjunk annyiban, hogy nem vagyunk a barátaik, és...

Oros már megint nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja.

– Jaj, hagyd már! Nyugodtan barátkozz velük, sőt! – Buzgón bólogatott, mintegy megerősítve véleményét. – Mert igazából nem is ismerjük őket, és lehet, hogy nem... mind... rossz emberek... Szóval én csak amiatt az eset miatt haragszom, és...

Venti vállára csapott egy kéz, és valaki egy „Ventilátor!” felkiáltással köszönt a fülébe. Venti összerezzenve pillantott a mellette feltűnő Bókay Zalánra, meg a mögötte sorban feltűnő emberekre. Vazul, Simon és Balczó Sebestyén beszélgetve mentek el mellettük, de a csapat másik hármasa szünetet tartva álltak melléjük.

– Göndörke, akkor holnap irány Pápa! – vigyorgott Tas Orosra, aki rémülten nézett vissza rá. Venti sejtette, hogy a meglepetéstől saját arcán is hasonló kifejezés ül.

Bóza átkarolta Venti vállát, és Tassal egyszerre kezdtek beszélni neki, Venti pedig a fejét kapkodta próbált rájönni, mit akarnak, miközben körülöttük még mindig tologtak és hangoskodtak az emberek. Radvány Olivér Oros mellé állt, ő neki kezdett beszélni, zsebre tett kézzel, teletetováltan. Venti nem figyelt rájuk, de Oros elvörösödő füleit még elkapta, meg Olivér mosolyát; fura, titkos félvigyor volt, olyan, amilyet az ember lopva küld a másik felé.

– ... Ventilátor barátunk úgyis gazdag, telik neki mindenre – mondta éppen Bóza. – Nem lesz gond az útiköltséggel.

Venti vállára csapott, közben Vér már elindult befelé az öltözőbe.

– Gyerünk, srácok – mondta. – Irány a kosárpálya!

Úgy mentek, ahogy jöttek—váratlanul, figyelmeztetés nélkül. Az előbb még itt voltak, aztán már nem; pont, ahogyan azelőtt még nem voltak ott, aztán hirtelen ott termettek. Venti szinte szédelgett.

– Mint... egy forgószél – jegyezte meg.

– Az – értett egyet Oros, és némán bámult a fiúk után. Lassan kezdett elfogyni az évfolyam a folyosóról.

– Nem kell a barátaiknak lennünk – jegyezte meg Venti, és Oros visszafordulva ránézett. – Nem kell a barátjuknak lenned.

– Tudom – felelte Oros. – Neked pedig nem kell magad távol tartanod tőlük, csak mert én kényelmetlenül érzem magam a társaságukban.

Venti bólintott, és nagyon halványan engedett egy mosolyt kiülni a szája sarkába. Azt tudta, hogy a Szűzmáriákkal barátkozhat, ha akar, de azt is tudta, hogy Oros felettük áll, és hogy a göndör fiú fontosabb lesz náluk, mindig.

– Menjünk átöltözni! – vezényelte tettetett lelkesedéssel Oros, aztán fintorgott, meg a szemét forgatta; Venti pedig nevetett, és arra gondolt, hogy hiányoztak neki ezek az arcok.

Ebben a kemény fél napban.

* * *

Balczó legszívesebben az egész pénteket kihagyta volna, egészen addig, amíg buszra nem száll a csapat, és zúznak szétverni a pápaiak seggét.

Vér valószínűleg ugyanígy vélekedett.

– A faszom a susuba – sóhajtozott hatalmasakat a Thunderbird-ben. – Csak menjünk azonnal Pápára, aztán annyi.

– Jaj, Vééér – gügyögte Vazul, és bekanyarodott a szokásos helyére a parkolóban. – De hát ma lesz franciááánk, az olyan _csudi_ jóóó!

Simi felvisítva röhögni kezdett, Tas meg öblösen nevetett, de Vér csak tovább szenvedett.

– Jézusom, ma egész nap ilyen fogyatékos lesz mindenki? – kérdezte Balczó. – Mert akkor már most hazamegyek, és meccsre sem jövök.

– Oké, persze – bólogatott Tas.

– Képzeljétek el Sebit, ahogy nem megy el egy kosármeccsre – mondta Simi, és folytatta a nevetést.

Elkezdtek kiszállni az autóból, közben Bóza hangos motorja farolt be melléjük a parkolóba.

– Halljátok, elbasztam egy galambot – mondta Bóza abban a pillanatban, hogy a sisak lekerült a fejéről.

Simi már megint visított, Balczó pedig fél füllel azt hallgatta, ahogy Vér random tényeket kezd megosztani velük, miközben mind elindultak a gimi épülete felé. Az ég gyönyörű kék volt, a nap fényesen ragyogott. Balczó a csontjaiban érezte, hogy ma nyerni fognak.

– Kibaszott szárnyas patkányok – ordította nagy hangon leghátul Tas.

Balczó szívesen belenézett volna egy kamerába, mintha az Office-ban lett volna, de ez a való élet volt, és inkább csak megelégedett egy sor puszta méltatlankodással, amire persze egyik idióta haverja sem figyelt.

– Emlékeztek, mikor Tas úgy beszívott, hogy veszekedni kezdett ezzel a fallal? – mutatott az épület egyik falára Vér felröhögve. Úgy tűnt, jókedve hirtelen kezd visszatérni. A Szűzmáriák mindig ilyen hatással voltak rá.

– Tavalyelőtt év végén volt – bólogatott Tas. Félreköpött, mire egy mellettük elhaladó tanár felháborodottan nézett utánuk. – Én nem emlékszem rá, csak arra, hogy aztán egész nyáron a véremet szívtátok miatta.

A bejárathoz érve belökte a kaput, és a banda becsörtetett.

Az egész iskola figyelte őket minden nap, de olyankor, mikor fontos meccs állt előttük, még inkább a középpontba kerültek. Balczó elöl vonult, mögötte a többiek, és az emberek szétváltak előttük a folyosón. Balczó kicsit nevetségesnek találta, de a többiek roppantul élvezték, nagyokat röhögtek rajta néha, őt meg annyira nem érdekelte.

Egy tanár is félrehúzódott előlük, mire Balczó akaratlanul is úgy nézett végig rajta, mint egy szánalmas alakon—mert hát tényleg ezt gondolta róla. Hogy máshogy jellemezhetne egy _tanárt_, aki félreáll egy _diák_ útjából? Szánalmas. Mint az a pletyka, amit hallott önmagáról: hogy találkozott a dékánnal, aki nem bírta állni a tekintetét, és lesütötte a szemét. Amikor először hallott erről a meséről, egészen felidegesítette magát rajta—a többiek viszont nagyon jót röhögtek.

Végigcsörtetett a folyosón, mögötte Vazi és Tas a pápaiakról beszélgettek, meg az utolsó alkalomról, mikor játszottak ellenük. Valamikor ősszel volt, és a refisek gyalázatos vereségével végződött. Az egész csapat meg volt győződve róla, hogy ez most sem lesz másképp. Balczó először a pápaiak játékosain és csapatkapitányán elmélkedett, meg a játék stílusukon, de ha túl sokat gondolkodott, agya egy másik kapitány felé fordult, gondolatai egy másik felé terelődtek—azt pedig nem engedhette meg magának.

Hála az égnek pont feltűnt a csapat újdonsült fotósa—ahogy Vér hívta őt. A folyosón állt a szekrényeknél, és vele volt két barátja is: Vendito Akárki és Arina.

Mikor a diri felvetette, hogy a suli üdvöskéje, a csodálatos Almássy művész úr kísérje el őket, hogy fotózhassa őket, Vér azonnal lecsapott az ajánlatra, és még el is vállalta, hogy lebeszéli a fiúval. Azt állította, meg tudja győzni, bár Balczó mindig is egy erős ellenszenvet érzett a fiú felől... a kis göndör aztán mégis rábólintott a dologra.

Most Vér megint odalépett hozzájuk, és Balczó nyakát átkarolva, húzta őt is magával.

– Mi lesz a hatodik órátok? – lépett Vér köszönés nélkül a hármashoz, akik meglepetten fordultak hátra, félbeszakítva a társalgásukat.

Ventilátor (Balczó szégyenkezve vallotta be, hogy megint elfelejtette a fiú nevét—de őszintén, ki hibáztathatta érte? szerencsétlen fiúnak szörnyű nevet adtak a szülei) szélesen rájuk mosolygott, két arcán mély gödröcskéket villantva fel. Rina tekintete azonnal megtalálta Tast, akivel „bratyizni” kezdtek, de A Fotós feldúlt arccal meredt Vérre.

– Francia – mondta azért meglepően normális hangnemben.

– Ja, tényleg – mondta Vér. – Meg Szent Giovanninak is – intett fejével Szőke felé, aki vidáman bólintott. – Rina drága? Önnek mi az utolsó órája?

Arina Tassal vihogott valamin, de most feléjük fordult.

– Angolom lesz – felelte. – Elkéredzkedjek róla?

– Úgyis a fél suli el fog kéredzkedni a hatodik órájáról – állította Tas. Balczó figyelte, ahogy Vazul és Simi tovább sétálnak, nem tűnve érdekeltnek a beszélgetésben. Bóza is eltűnt valamerre. – Mindenki jönni akar majd, hogy lássa kedvenc csapatát.

– Mi lesz, ha kikaptok? – kérdezte Szőke nevető szemekkel. Balczó nagyon erősen törte a fejét, hogy eszébe jusson a fiú neve.

– Elképzelhetetlen – felelte Vér komolyan, Szőke pedig nevetett.

– Ó, kérlek – vigyorgott Rina.

– Szeretnél fogadni? – csapott le kihívó hangon Vér.

Arina azonnal benne volt, Balczó elismerően figyelte. A lány tökéletesen illett a barátihoz.

– Mit kap a nyertes? – kérdezte Vér. – Pénzben nem fogadok.

– Helyes – felelte Arina. – Egy sör?

Vér és Tas egyszerre röhögött fel, és egymásra nézve vihogtak olyan büszke, „ez a mi csajunk” arccal. Balczó szórakozottan figyelte a jelenetet, majd elfordult, és észrevette, hogy Szőke őt figyeli.

– Megbeszéltük – mondta Vér Rinának, Szőke pedig elfordult, hogy nevessen a kézrázáson. Göndör barátja végig csak összeszorított ajkakkal bámulta a földet.

– Menjünk – szólalt meg Balczó, Vér és Tas pedig ösztönből engedelmeskedtek, és késlekedés nélkül hátrébb lépve menni készültek.

– A parkolóban fog várni a busz – mondta még Vér. – Nagy távolsági buszt bérelt ki a szurkolótáborunk, már fent vagytok a listán is. A mi kisbuszunk ott fog menni előttetek.

– Vigyünk nagy szurkoló táblákat? – kérdezte Rina, Tas pedig vele nevetett.

Balczó már nem is nézett vissza, csak indult gazdaságtanra. Csupán öt és egy fél órát kell túlélnie, aztán mehet, hogy élete értelmével foglalkozhasson, hogy kosarazhasson. Nem számított semmi más.

A gazdaságtanterem előtt, Simivel és Bózával Vazul is ott állt, aki nem is reálos volt. Mikor Balczó odaért, Vazul a vállára csapott.

– Sebi fiam – mondta. – Hol fogunk enni?

A körülöttük állók feléjük pillantgattak, Jónás Tamara Balczóval próbált szemezni. Balczó nem foglalkozott vele, gondolkodva nézett Vazulra, kezét végigfuttatta a haján.

– Hát... veszünk cuccokat, nem? – kérdezte.

– De mikor? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Vazul.

Bóza és Simi egy random fiútól kérdezgettek baromságokat, és röhögtek rajta. Balczó néha komolyan úgy érezte, hogy csupa ötévesekből áll a csapata.

– Majd ellógom az egész angolt, és elmegyek boltba – legyintett Balczó. – Vérnél van a csapat pénze, ugye?

– Ja – mondta Vazul. Fejét eldöntve ropogtatta meg nyakát először az egyik, majd a másik oldalon.

– Abból bevásárolok – biccentett Balczó. – Veszek pizzát.

– Pizzát? – ismételte Bóza, feléjük kapva a fejét.

– Aha, simán – vont vállat Balczó. – Mexikóit soha többé nem eszünk meccs előtt, ezt egyszer már megfogadtuk.

Bóza és Vazul arca egyszerre húzódott fintorba az emlékre, Simi pedig odafordulva, pirosodó fülekkel kiabált.

– Csak egyszer történt meg, és amúgy is vesztésre álltunk! – mondta. – Csak jól jött, hogy a pálya közepére hánytam!

Bóza nevetni kezdett, Vazul meg vigyorogva karolta át Simi nyakát, és satuba fogva húzta magához a tiltakozó fiút, hogy szétborzolja a haját. Balczó halványan elmosolyodott, pedig akkor, amikor az eset történt, rettenetesen dühös volt Simire. Nem hitt az „idővel minden megszépül” dologban, de ezek a dolgok tipikusan jó emlékekké váltak.

Nem úgy, mint más dolgok.

* * *

Töri után felkapta a táskáját, elvált Simitől és Tastól, és elment megkeresni Vért.

** _sebi_ **

_vér hol vagy_

_milyen órád van_

– Balczó fiam!

Balczó felvont szemöldökkel fordult hátra. Kővári Antall tanár úr sietett felé nagy léptekkel, öltönye szárnyai és nyakkendője lobogott utána. A vézna kis ember alig ért Balczó válláig, de haragos arca már messziről is ijesztő volt, a kapitányhoz érve pedig még az ujját is rázni kezdte.

– A fél osztályom elkéredzkedett az órámról! – mondta. – Először nemet mondtam, de fellázadtak! Mindenki Pápára akar utazni! Tud valamit erről? – Balczó hátrált egy lépést, de ámulását a férfi kiakadásán (meg kicsit hűséges rajongóin) nem tudta elrejteni, Kővári pedig csak még idegesebb lett. – Látom élvezi! Hogy az egész iskola a lába előtt hentereg, hm? Szégyen gyalázat! Egy nagyképű sportember az iskola királya! Szégyen gyalázat!

Balczó szórakozottan nézte.

– Az a baja a tanár úrnak – kérdezte, megrántva vállán a táskáját –, hogy nincs hatalmam a Magyarországi Gimnazista Kosárlabda Bizottság felett, akik a szezon egyik meccsét úgy tervezték, hogy a diákoknak el kelljen jönniük az ön órájáról? Szörnyen sajnálom.

Kővári felháborodottan tátogott rá.

– És még szemtelen is! Hallatlan!

Balczó bólintott, és azon gondolkodott, meddig tart még a szünet, mert meg kell találnia Vért, akinél a csapat pénze volt.

– Beszélni fogok a szüleivel!

Balczó eltűnt apjára és hajnaltól késő éjszakáig dolgozó anyjára gondolt. _Megpróbálhatja_.

– Igazán nem tehetek róla, hogy mindenki látni akarja, ahogy a kedvenc csapata elveri a pápaiakat – mondta az ideges kis tanárnak, aki tovább hergelte magát és tovább károgott Balczónak, de neki eszébe jutott valami, és félbeszakította a szóáradatot.

– Tanár úr – kezdte. Az órájára pillantott, még volt egy kis ideje. Kővári harcra készen meredt rá. – Nem rég volt az a fotókiállítás, ugye? Ami pont egy meccsünk alatt volt...

Kővári még mindig mérgesen nézett, de már az érdeklődés is ott ült a szemében, bár gyanakodva.

– Igen – mondta, és sértődötten húzta fel az orrát. – És senki nem jött el, mert már megint mindenki magukra csorgatta a nyálát a tornateremben.

– Ja – bólintott Balczó. – Azt az alkalmat nem lehetne megismételni? – kérdezte. – Esetleg olyankor, amikor nincs mellette valami sportesemény is.

Kővári most már teljesen meg volt lepődve, látszott rajta, hogy elvesztette a fonalat. Az előbb még földre hordta a kosárlabda csapat kapitányát, most meg már egy számára kedves, fuccsba ment alkalom újrarendezéséről beszéltek.

– Mit is akar maga pontosan? – szűkültek össze szemei.

Diákok mentek el mellettük, megbámulva Balczót, mert ő Balczó volt, és megbámulva Kővárit, hogy miért beszél Balczóval. A kapitány nem törődött senkivel. Küldetése volt, amit véghez kellett vinnie.

– Szeretném, ha újra meg lenne tartva az a fotós kiállítás – mondta komolyan és őszintén. Kővári csak bámult rá, ezért folytatta. – Van valaki... akit bántott... hogy pont akkor volt a meccsünk – fogalmazta meg óvatosan Balczó, mert tudta, hogy Simi nem örült volna, ha szóba hozza őt.

Kővári hunyorgó szemei erősen fürkészték a fiút, a gyanakvás nem hagyta el őket. Balczó azon kapta magát, hogy idegesen várja a tanár válaszát. Hirtelen rájött, mennyire akarja, hogy sikerüljön ez. Simiért.

– Szóval ezért megy magukkal Oros? – kérdezte végül a tanár.

Balczó meghökkenten pislogott a kis emberre.

– Parancsol?

Kővári megrázta a fejét, legyintett.

– Hm – mondta. – Hm... - Balczó türelmetlenül meredt rá, mire Kővári bólintott. – Értem. Nos, ha így áll a dolog... Hm. – A kapitányt most már komolyan kezdte felcseszni a tanár motyorászása és hümmögése.

– Akkor... újrarendezi? Megbeszéltük a dolgot? – Az órájára sandított, kész volt távozni.

– Csak ne olyan hevesen – villogott Kővári szeme, de ezúttal valami gonosz vidámság csillant bennük. – Tehát fontos magának ez a dolog, ugye?

– Hát...

– Úgy, mint nekem – folytatta a tanár választ sem várva –, vagy talán még jobban is, mivel valaki másnak fontos, akivel maga törődik. – Balczó a homlokát ráncolta, de Kővári már kacarászott, és a tenyerét dörzsölte. – Nagyszerű, nagyszerű! Ide figyeljen, fiam, értelmes ember maga, ráadásul mindenki a talpa előtt kúszik; ezennel felkérem és felhatalmazom, hogy rendezze meg az idei fotókiállítást!

Balczó szemei kitágultak.

– Egy pillanat...

– Na mi az? Esetleg nem akarja? Rendben – tette fel a kezeit a tanár. – Ahogy kívánja, nem kötelező. Gondolom annak a bizonyos embernek sem annyira fontos, nem lesz tőle szomorú, vagy valami...

– Maga meg miről beszél? – rázta a fejét Balczó. Kővári a győztesek mosolyával figyelte, Balczó pedig mérgesen nézett vissza rá. – Tökmindegy. Mikorra legyen meg?

Kővári mosolya vigyorrá szélesedett, és miközben csengettek, megpaskolta Balczó vállát.

– Maga tudja, mikor nincs meccse – felelte. – Találja ki, és tudassa velem. Egy élmény lesz magával dolgozni!

És már el is robogott.

Balczó káromkodva vette elő a telefonját. Vér még a szünetben válaszolt, miközben a tanárral tárgyalt, tehát sietve elindult a francia terem felé. Mire megtalálta, már javában ment mindenhol a tanítás. Jó hangosan bekopogott, majd azonnal be is nyitott, és feldúltan lépett be a terembe, ahol az előbb még hangzavar uralkodott, most pedig mindenki egyszerre hallgatott el és nézett rá kíváncsian.

Balczó jegesen meredt vissza rájuk, majd a tanárnőt is megtalálta az egyik padnál, egy diák füzete fölé hajolva. A nő most meglepetten egyenesedett fel és kérdőn pillantott a jövevényre.

– Üdv – mondta Balczó. – Szeretném elkérni Radvány Olivért.

Vér Vazullal és Bózával ült a leghátsó sorban. A fiúk érdeklődő tekintettel figyelték a jelenetet.

A tanárnő zavartan bámult Balczóra.

– Pardon? – kérdezte.

– Ah, bassza meg – motyogta Balczó. – Francia? – nézett körbe, mire a diákok hümmögve bólogattak.

Balczó ebben a pillanatban vette észre Göndört és—neve hirtelen, a semmiből ugrott be, mint egy villámcsapás—Bonaventurát. Ők is, mint a többiek, kíváncsian figyelték. Balczó elfordult és Vazulra nézett.

– Mondd már meg a nőnek, hogy szükségem van Vérre egy pillanatra – kérte.

Vazul vonakodva pillantott a zavartan ácsorgó franciára.

– Nem akarok neki franciául beszélni – mondta.

Az osztály csendben figyelt. Vér sóhajtott, és a nőre nézve beszélni kezdett neki. Balczó egy szót sem értett belőle, inkább csak az arcokat figyelte. Vér beszélt, a nő válaszolt.

– Azt kérdezi, mire kellek – fordított Vér, a tanárnő pedig várakozón nézett rá.

Balczó agya gyorsan járt.

– Mondd, hogy... hogy Kővári tanár úrnak segítünk szervezni a fotós cuccot – jutott eszébe. Vazul és Göndör egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket. Balczó elgondolkodva nézett utóbbira. – Igen, kell... a kis göndör is. Oros.

Vér felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ez nagyon szar kifogás – mondta.

– Csak mondd! – forgatta Balczó a szemét, Vér pedig tette, amit kért.

Oros a fejét kapkodva hallgatta a párbeszédet a tanár és a diák között, Balczó pedig unottan dőlt az ajtófélfának. Tekintete visszatévedt Bonaventurára, aki viszonozta a pillantást.

– Oké – mondta Vér, és felállt.

– És ha én nem akarok menni? – tiltakozott Oros. – Franciaórám van!

– Ne izélj már – kapta fel a táskáját Vér, majd előre indulva felvette Göndörét is, ahogy elment az asztala mellett. – Csak játssz velünk.

A fiú felmarkolta az asztalon maradt füzetét és könyveit, és füstölögve indult a két kosaras után.

– Venti, majd elkérem a jegyzeteidet! – szólt vissza.

Barátja felnevetett, vidáman nézett utánuk, Balczó és Vér pedig már kívül is volt az ajtón, Orossal a nyomukban. Mire a fiú utolérte őket, Balczó már a folyosó végén járt.

– Szóval mire kellek? – kérdezte Vér, kezében még mindig a kölyökképű fiú táskáját hozta, aki eredménytelenül próbálta diszkréten kivenni a kezéből.

– Csak a pénz kellett, de ha már itt vagy, jöhetsz segíteni is – felelte Balczó, majd hátra pillantott Orosra, aki végre visszaszerezte a táskáját. – Meg te is, ha nincs más dolgod. Végül is te is jössz, a haverjaiddal együtt, nem? Mit fogtok enni? Ha előző szünetben nem mentetek enni, már nem lesz időtök rá.

Göndör tátott szájjal nézett rá, Balczó pedig visszafordult Vérhez.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy pizzát veszek – mondta neki.

– Legalább nem mexikói – jegyezte meg Vér, és a két fiú váltott egy fintort.

Göndör lihegett mögöttük.

– Már így is elkéredzkedtem a végéről – sopánkodott –, most meg az egész órát kihagyom!

Vér nevetve pillantott hátra rá.

– Legalább lesz mit ennetek út közben, nem?

A másik csak morgott, de felzárkózva követte őket.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout-out a pápai refiseknek *könnyes szemű emoji* én is egy voltam közülük egyszer...

Fél négykor már Pápán voltak, a Városi Sportcsarnok előtt, és mikor odaértek, már minden tele volt emberekkel. A busznyi szurkoló kiözönlött a parkolóba, de Venti körbenézve rájött, hogy még így is kevesen vannak az otthoniakhoz képest.

Rina is így gondolta.

– Hát, még jó, hogy jöttünk – jegyezte meg.

Egy mellettük álló iskolatársuk, Somogyi Peti bólintott.

– Ja – mondta, és hangosan hörpölni kezdte a szívószálas italát, miközben barátja lépett mellé, akinek nevét Venti nem tudta.

– Azért csak ne féljetek, feleim – mondta ő. – Emlékszem, mikor tavaly, Kecskeméten voltunk rohadt kevesen a refisekhez képest. Mégis hangosak voltunk, mint hat másik!

Oros kétkedőn nézett körbe, látszott rajta, hogy nincs meggyőzve, de Rina vidáman karba bokszolta, mire a fiú feljajdulva kapott a megsajduló testrészhez. Rina néha erősebb volt, mint gondolta.

– Helyes! – kiáltotta, mit sem törődve kesergő barátjával. – Majd hangosak leszünk, mint ezer másik!

Rina és random körülöttük állók ujjongtak és kiabálva indultak befelé, Venti pedig inkább Orossal tartott. A Szűzmáriák már előttük megérkeztek, és mire ők bementek az épületbe, a csapat már régen ott gyakorolt a pályán. A kapun belépve egy üvegfalon keresztül láttak rá a pályára és a Szűzmáriákra, tőlük jobbra pedig büfé volt. Meg egy rakat ember, akik mindenfelé tolongtak.

A Regnum Marianum világoskék és fehér diákjai is azonnal szétszéledtek és elvesztek a vörös-kék tömegben. A legtöbben persze a büféhez indultak, Venti pedig inkább követte Orost közelebb az ablakokhoz, amik a pályára láttak. Míg Oros fényképeket készített, Venti a helyet és az embereket figyelte. Úgy tűnt, a helyi refinek még a tanárai is eljöttek—és mind ellenségesebben meredtek rájuk, mint maguk a diákok.

– Szörnyen nagy bajban vagyunk – mondta Venti Orosnak, aki leengedte a kameráját, hogy körbenézzen.

– Miért?

– Nézd a tanárokat!

– Itt vannak tanárok?

Pont ekkor vonult el mellettük két férfi, az egyikük púpos volt és kopasz, de szemei jéghideg kékek voltak; és ruganyos léptű, kockás inges társa is ugyanolyan hidegen villantotta rájuk szürke szemét. Oros hátrahőkölt.

– Inkább menjünk keresni valami helyet – kérte.

– Még van egy óránk – mondta Venti, de Oros már elindult a lépcsők felé.

– Onnan fentről jobb képeket fogok csinálni – szólt vissza, Venti pedig megadóan követte.

Eltolakodtak a lelátók tetejére. A pálya és a lelátók igazából olyanok voltak, mint az ő tornatermük, csak méretben különbözött: a Regnun Marianum minden tornaterme nagyon nagy volt. Nem mintha ez sokkal kisebb lett volna, de Venti azért egy kevés megelégedéssel nézett körbe, hogy méretben nem pipálta le őket az ellenséges terep. A pálya távolabbi felén az ellenfél csapata melegített be, így hát Ventiék maradtak ezen a térfélen. Venti a falnak támaszkodva figyelte a játékot, míg Oros fényképezett.

Idefele jövet egyszer álltak meg egy benzinkútnál, ahol mindenki elmehetett mosdóba, meg boltba, vagy csak simán kinyújtóztathatta tagjait. Míg Oros a vécét kereste meg a többiekkel, Venti Rinával a boltba ment be, ahova a Szűzmáriák is, akik egy rakás szurkolójukkal körülvéve, nevetgélve tolongtak a polcok között. Venti Balczó Sebestyént figyelte, aki mindennek a közepén, érdektelen arccal, csak a kekszekkel foglalkozott, amik között válogatott, meg a Fantákkal, és semmi mással.

Ahogy Venti elnézte őt, most is ilyen volt, csak a feladatra, a játékra összpontosított, bár ezúttal az érdektelenség hiányzott arcáról—sőt, inkább olyan eltökélt volt, mint egy harcra kész katona. Venti lélegzet visszafojtva figyelte.

– Most nézd meg őket, meg az ellenfelet. – Oros leengedte a kameráját, és kezével a pálya felé intett. – A pápaiak csapata egy rakás sportos szépfiú, a mieink pedig mint egy banda börtönből szabadult.

Venti végignézett a játékosokon, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy van abban valami igazság, amit Oros mondott. A pápaiak normálisan kinéző, összeszedett csapata mellett a Szűzmáriák nevelőintézetes bűnözőknek tűntek. Bókay Zalán piercingekkel szétlyuggatott, kopasz feje, Radvány Olivér teletetovált teste, és Kamenszky Tas copfba kötött haja és vörös szemei nem vetettek jó fényt rájuk.

Venti nevetve csóválta a fejét.

– Hát ez már csak így volt mindig is – mondta, Oros pedig bólintott, és újra felemelte a gépet.

A pokol akkor szabadult el, mikor a meccs elkezdődött.

Mindkét szurkolótábor próbálta túlüvölteni a másikat, lábukkal doboltak, felfújt gumibotokat csapkodtak egymáshoz, kereplőket pörgettek, énekeltek és fütyültek. Venti és Rina is ordított, míg Oros rémülten ült mellettük befogott fülekkel. Venti azt hitte, félidőre azért már megnyugodnak a kedélyek, de a néző sereg szurkolása újra és újra új életre kapott.

A játékosok épp úgy küzdöttek, mint a szurkolók; a Szűzmáriák méltó ellenfélre leltek a pápaiakban. Először „csak” ádázul harcoltak, majd egyre durvábbak és durvábbak lettek, és mire a második félidőt elérték, már mindenki ötször felbukott, egymásnak mentek, meg a földre került testük miatt izzadt padlón csúszott meg a lábuk. Venti nézni sem bírta, Oros is csak fényképezni nézett fel néha.

– Minek fényképezem én egyáltalán ezt a ketrecharcot? – kérdezte egy idő után Oros.

Pont ekkor a közönség felhördült és a szájuk elé kapták a kezüket, a bíró meg teljes tüdőből fújta a sípját. Venti felugrott, hogy jobban lásson.

Először csak annyit látott, hogy a két csapat mindjárt egymásnak megy: egy hajszál választotta el őket a tömegverekedéstől. Balczó Sebestyén és a pápaiak magas edzője ordítozott, a bíró sípolt és ordítozott, és a nézők sem voltak restek kiabálni.

– Mi történt Bókayval? – kérdezgették egymást a budapestiek, és végre Venti is látta már a játék félbeszakadásának okát.

Bókay Zalán a fejét fogta, a bal szemére tapasztott tenyerekkel görnyedt össze, Radvány Olivér pedig mellette állt, a kopasz fiú arcát kezei közé fogva próbált rálátni a sebre.

– Jesszusom, ez vérzik – sápadozott Oros, de Rina bökdöste, hogy örökítse meg a jelenetet, mert ezek is fontos pillanatok, ezért felemelte a gépét.

A budapestiek ordítoztak, szurkolók és játékosok egyaránt. Balczó most már csak a pápaiak edzőjével veszekedett, a bíró pedig próbálta lenyugtatni őket. Venti Bózát figyelte, akit Vér támogatott le a pályáról, helyette pedig a félidőben Simi által leváltott Tas jött vissza.

– Meg kéne tudni, mi baja – mondta Ventiék mellett az egyik budapesti társuk, egy másik pedig már állt is fel.

– Nem is értem, miért folytatják egyáltalán – mondta Rina, miközben kiengedtek két embert, akik le akartak menni, megnézni, jól van-e Bóza. – Úgyis mindjárt vége.

Rinának igaza volt, már bőven a vége felé jártak a második félidőnek is.

– Megyek én is – állt fel hirtelen Venti, mire két barátja kérdőn nézett rá. – Lemegyek megnézni, jól van-e a srác – magyarázta nekik. – Elég durván nézett ki.

Oros úgy nézett utána, mint aki szívesen menne vele, de végül maradt ülve, és Venti egyedül követte két iskolatársát, akikkel kitolakodtak a nézőtérről. Inkább kimentek az egész teremből, és másik irányból közelítették meg az öltözőket. Mindenhol tömegek álltak, így igazából nem jutottak semerre, vagyis mire megtalálták a folyosón ácsorgó sokaságot kerülgetve a Szűzmáriák öltözőjét, addigra lefújták a meccset. Venti két társa már a folyosón eltűnt mellőle (valószínűleg direkt rázták le, mert Ventit nem szerették a diákok), így a fiú egyedül ugrott félre a dühös Balczó Sebestyén útjából, aki bevágtatott az öltöző ajtaján, nyomában társai. Senki nem figyelt rá, így tétován lépett be utánuk.

– Melyik faszszopó dobta le a szemöldököd? – kérdezte Wenckheim Vazul, és nevetett. Ledobta magáról a mezét, és azonnal megragadott egy üveg vizet.

Bókay a padon ült, egy rongyot szorított a bal szemére, és felpillantva a másikra vigyorgott. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint akit megviselt az eset.

– Látod, én ezért váltottam tetkókra – ült le a sebesült mellé Radvány Olivér, dorgáló hangsúllyal, a fejét ingatva, két szemöldöke között ránc. – Mutasd már meg!

Fehér Simon egy üveg vízzel rogyott le egy másik padra, Tas pedig haját kiengedve követte a példáját.

– Mi történt? – szólalt meg Venti az ajtóban, mire mind felé kapták a fejüket. – Elég csúnyának tűnt.

Bókay laza mosollyal legyintett, közben próbálta eltolni magától Olivért, aki, miután nyugtázta, hogy csak Venti jött be, visszafordult a kopasz felé. Mások se kerítettek nagy feneket Venti ottlétének, csak konstatálták a helyzetet, és már vissza is tértek a témához.

– Csak rosszul talált el a labda – mondta Bóza.

– Konkrétan kiszakadt a szemöldök piercinged a helyéről – vonta fel a szemöldökét Simi.

Balczó Venti felé nézett.

– Az egyik kis geci kihasználta, hogy Bóza nem figyel – kezdte.

– Nem direkt csinálta – állította Olivér.

– Szándékosan kispadra akarta küldeni – felelte Balczó, és szemei olyanok voltak, mint éles jégszilánkok.

Ekkor jöttek be Venti folyosón elvesztett társai. A két diák Ventit pillantásra sem méltatva, látszólag ismerősen lépett be, barátként—vagy legalábbis ismerősként—köszöntve a kosarasokat, akik azonnal beszédbe is elegyedtek velük.

– Melyik dobott le? – huppant le a földre az egyikük, Bókay pedig rá is kezdett a mesélésre; Venti pedig úgy gondolta, most jött el az ideje, hogy lelépjen.

Ki akart fordulni az ajtón, de Balczó tekintete megtalálta.

– Remélem a kis haverod legalább lekapta a pillanatot – szólt oda neki, szeméből lassan kezdett eltűnni a hideg harag, Venti pedig elmosolyodott.

– Attól tartok, épp lemaradt róla – felelte.

Bókay Zalán is feléjük nézett, és úgy tűnt, hallotta, mert nevetett.

– Pedig nekem is kellett volna – mondta. A két újonnan jött némán figyelte a jelenetet. – Beállítottam volna profilképnek, vagy valami.

A csapat röhögött és poénkodott, Venti pedig kimenekült az öltözőből.

Rettenetesen sok időbe telt megtalálni a barátait. Már eleve a visszajutás a lelátóra lehetetlen volt, mivel a meccs végeztével az emberek csordaként indultak kifelé az ajtókon és le a lépcsőkön. Venti árral szemben próbált visszajutni eredeti helyére, de közel lehetetlen próbálkozás volt. És mikor végre sikerült, barátai természetesen már nem voltak sehol. Vagy ezredjére próbálta hívni őket, de senki nem vette fel.

Miután kereste őket a büfében és a ruhatárnál, majd kiment még az épületből is, végül visszatérve az öltözők folyosójára találta meg őket, ahol valamiért még mindig tolongtak az emberek.

– Ventiiii! – kiabálta Rina, és olyan „na vééégre már” stílusban sóhajtozott és jött elé. – Mindenhol kerestünk!

– Én is titeket – tárta szét karját Venti. – Hol voltatok??

Rina megölelgette, Oros pedig a kameráját szorongatva állt melléjük, közel, hogy ne sodorja el senki.

– Miután vége volt a cuccnak, mentünk megkeresni téged – mondta Rina, elengedve unokatestvérét. – _Te_ hol voltál?

– Én itt voltam – felelte Venti, és elnézett a Szűzmáriák öltözője felé. Az ajtó nyitva volt, és bentről hangok szűrődtek ki, meg néha röhögés.

– Nagyon rosszul nézett ki? – érdeklődött Rina, és követte a tekintetét az ajtók felé.

Venti nem felelt, mert a folyosón kissé lejjebb kinyílt egy másik ajtó, vagyis kicsapódott, majdnem lerepülve a sarkairól. Az emberek arra kapták a fejüket, ahogy a pápaiak csapata csörtetett ki az ajtón, csupa magas kosaras, szép alak, tökéletes atléták, hangosan hahotáztak, tipikusan olyan gonosz nevetéssel, amilyennel Wenckheim Vazul is szokott. Venti és két barátja messziről kiszúrta az ilyet. Az egész megjelenésük sugározta azt az érthetően magabiztos arroganciát és felsőbbrendűséget.

A Szűzmáriák nyitott ajtaján Kamenszky Tas lépett ki, éppen az érkező ellenfél útjába; akik egyszerűen nekisétáltak Tasnak.

Venti tisztán látta, hogy direkt volt, tudatosan, kötekedés szándékával mentek egyenesen neki—és a pápaiak elöl haladó csapatkapitánya lepattant Tasról, aki meg se rezzent, csak lassan felé fordult, mint aki most veszi észre a fiúkat. Azoknak arcán egy emberként futott át a felháborodás.

– Mi a faszt akarsz? – kérdezte a kapitány, bár a helyzet miatta alakult ki.

Tas szemöldökét ráncolva nézett le rá, mert ő még a magas, tökéletes fiúk csapatánál is magasabb volt. Haja megint copfba kötve, szeme üres és érdektelen. Nem méltatta válaszra sem őket, csak elfordult, Ventiék irányába, hogy elmenjen.

– Hé! – tárta szét karjait az ellenséges kapitány, idegesen meredve Tas után. – Hozzád beszélek, copfos!

Most már sokan nézték a jelenetet, mint hiénák sunnyogtak közelebb az idegesség forrásához; de Tas nem nézett vissza, és Venti látta a pápaiak arcát, mikor elindultak utána.

– Ajjaj – mondta ki Rina Venti gondolatát.

Akkor érték utol, mikor Balczó Sebestyén, Wenckheim Vazul és Fehér Simon kiléptek az öltözőjük ajtaján, mögöttük Radvány Olivér vezette Bózát, akinek szemöldökét hatalmas ragtapasz fedte; és az egyik pápai a szemük láttára lendítette az öklét. Mikor elérte Tas tarkóját, a folyosón tartózkodó emberek felhördültek, de az idő mégis megállt, és egy pillanatra megtorpant minden. Tas nem lépett tovább, nem fordult meg, csak állt és nézett, mint aki még nem fogta fel a dolgot, a Szűzmáriák pedig ugyanígy álltak a folyosón néhány méterrel arrébb, csak meredtek a jelenetre. A bámészkodók lélegzet visszafojtva várták, mi fog történni.

– Haha – szólalt meg végül Olivér. Bóza vállán tartott kezeit leengedte teste mellé, pár pápai kérdőn nézett vissza, Venti pedig elhúzta a száját. – Na most van véged.

Az idő hirtelen indult újra, és bár Venti tudta, mi fog történni, összerezzent, mikor mindenki egyszerre mozdult. Emellett érdekes volt figyelni, ki hogyan tette. Olivér és Sebestyén egyszerre, gondolkodás nélkül indult el, félre tolva Bózát az útból, Vazul pedig először csak egyszerűen Simi elé állt, széles teste mögé húzva a másikat, de mikor a pápaiak, észrevéve, mibe keverték magukat, viszonozták a támadást és elindultak feléjük, ő is mozdult.

Venti csak annyit látott, hogy Oros felkapja a kameráját, meg hallotta a bámulók lelkes „bunyó van!” felkiáltását, aztán behunyta a szemeit, mikor a galaxisok ütköztek.

Az emberek kiabáltak, Oros felháborodottan sápítozott, mikor nekimentek és elsodorták, majdnem kilökve fényképezőgépét a kezéből, miközben siettek, hogy közelebb menjenek és jobban lássák az „összecsapást”. Ventit is félrelökték az útból, neki a falnak, de azért érezte Rina kezét, ahogy megfogja, hogy el ne essen. A hangját is hallotta.

– Hm, szívesen csatlakoznék a bunyóhoz – jegyezte meg. Venti szemei azonnal kipattantak, de mielőtt rákezdhetett volna, Rina legyezgetett rá. – Tudom, nyugi, nem csinálok semmit.

Venti megnyugodva bólintott, és végre elnézett arrafelé, amerre az emberek csoportosultak és körbeállták a balhét. Nem látott a verekedésből semmit, csak néha egy repülő öklöt, meg egy falnak csapódó embert. A nézők kántálták, hogy „ÜSD! ÜSD! ÜSD! ÜSD!”, Venti pedig Orost kereste a szemével.

– Hol van Oros? – kérdezte, de Rina már rajta volt az ügyön.

Odatolakodott a tömegbe, hogy kirángassa az ott rekedt fotóst, épp, mikor tanárok tűntek fel a folyosón, hogy leállítsák a dolgot.

Sajnos nem lehettek tanúi, mi lett a harc vége, mert a tömeget eltakarították, de Rina elkapta barátai karját, és a két fiút maga után húzva megcélozta a bejáratot. Mikor a tömeggel vonulva, meglovagolva az emberáradat hullámait, kitörtek a szabadba, Rina azonnal a parkolók felé indult, hogy megkeresse a Szűzmáriák buszát, vagy legalább az övékét.

– Rossz felé megyünk – állította Oros.

– Dehogy megyünk – ellenkezett Rina. – Melyikünk járt itt többet, az exét látogatva?

Költői kérdés volt, Oros nem is feszegette a dolgot, de lassan Rinának is be kellett látnia, hogy valóban rossz helyen járnak. Az épület túlfelén kötöttek ki, Rina pedig a szemeit forgatva indult vissza.

– Miért, szerintetek ha a csávómmal vagyok, a városi sportcsarnok parkolójában sétálgatok? – kérdezte felháborodva, pedig a két fiú meg sem szólalt. – Hát képzeljétek el, hogy nem itt ténferegtünk, volt jobb dolgunk is.

Oros is a szemét forgatta, Venti meg csak vigyorgott, míg Rina fújta a magáét.

Végül Oros közbeszólt.

– Az ott nem a mi buszunk? – kérdezte.

Venti és Rina egyszerre kapta arra a fejét.

A hatalmas, budapesti szurkolók által kibérelt busz vidáman gördült ki a csarnok parkolójából, míg a három barát száját eltátva nézett utána. Először csak bámultak, aztán Venti felocsúdott, és rohanni kezdett.

– Hé! – üvöltötte. – Hé, álljatok meg!

Rina utolérte, majd le is hagyta, pedig méteres sarkakon rohant. Venti elismerően nézett utána. Aztán a járdára érve megállt, de Rina még átfutott az úttesten, és egy darabig loholt a busz után, integetve és kiabálva, de az nem állt meg, sőt, még rá is gyorsított, és végleg elzúgott.

– A patvarba – dünnyögte Venti.

Rina megállt a járdán, csípőre tett kézzel fújta ki magát, aztán levette a magassarkúit, és mezítláb indult el vissza. Néhány tincse elszabadult szép frizurájából, arca kipirult, részben a futástól, részben az idegességtől.

– Az a geci Horovitz simán itt hagyott – mondta azonnal, mikor visszaért Ventihez. Oros az épület előtt állt, a parkolóban maradva figyelte őket távolról. – Úgy szakítok vele, mint a pinty. Hogy is hívták a pápai exemet? – gondolkodott el, Venti pedig szerencsétlen helyzetük ellenére is elnevette magát. – Mi van? Amúgy is meg akartam látogatni. Horovitz meg nem fogja tudni, hogy csak összefutunk dumálni. Hadd egye meg a fene.

Visszaindultak Oros felé, közben Rina elővette a kis retiküljéből a telefonját, és keresgélni kezdett a névjegyek között.

– Tuti megvan még a száma – dünnyögte közben.

Oros zsebre tett kézzel várta őket, egyik vállán nagypapás aktatáskája, másikon fotós oldaltáskája, nyakában fényképezőgépe.

– Na? – kérdezte, mikor odaértek hozzá, mintha nem látta volna az egészet.

Venti széttárta a karjait, Rina pedig mosolyt varázsolt az arcára, ahogy füléhez emelt telefonjába valószínűleg beleszólt valaki.

– Szia Laciii!

Oros felvonta a szemöldökét, és az arrébb sétáló Rina után nézett.

– A Pápai Ex? – kérdezte, Venti meg bólintott.

Csendben figyelték, ahogy Rina fel-alá járkálva, egészen kivirulva telefonál és nevetgél. Venti felsóhajtott, és odafordult Oroshoz.

– Nézünk valami buszt vagy vonatot haza? – kérdezte. – Valahogy úgy érzem, Rina nem fog velünk jönni.

Oros biccentett, és elővette a telefonját.

Miközben Oros nézett valami tömegközlekedési eszközt, amivel visszajuthatnának a fővárosba, Rina is odajött hozzájuk. Már távolról vigyorgott, úgyhogy Venti nem is engedte rákezdeni, csak leintette.

– Tudjuk, itt maradsz a volt barátoddal – mondta.

Rina fensőségesen mosolygott.

– Csak beülünk valahova enni – mondta elnézően. – De azért ne várjatok meg.

– Gondoltuk – motyogta Oros fel sem nézve a telefonjából. – Áruló.

– Jaj, te csecsemő, most meg mi a bajod?

– Évek óta nem utaztam vonattal!

– Még soha nem utaztál vonattal.

– Hát ez az!

Venti hagyta veszekedni két barátját, és elnézett a sportcsarnok bejárata felé.

– Lehet, hogy nem kell vonattal mennünk – jegyezte meg. Oros nem figyelt rá, ezért megismételte. – Hé, lehet, hogy lesz fuvarunk.

Oros és Rina elhallgatott, és követte Venti tekintetét. Oros felnyögött, Rina pedig elmosolyodott.

– Úgyis annyiszor haza dobtátok már őket – vigyorgott. – Itt az ideje meghálálni azokat az alkalmakat.

* * *

Wenckheim Vazul vigyorogva pillantott a hármasra napszemüvege pereme fölött, szőke haja frissen mosva, a verekedés után is valahogy tökéletesen beállítva. Vazulnak ez a mosolya olyan fajta volt, amitől a legnagyobb ember is egérnek érezte magát, amitől öklömnyire húzódtak össze a gyomrok és felpörögtek a szívek. Ezeknek a tüneteknek többféle oka is lehetett—Simi legalábbis többet is ismert.

– Egy fuvart? – kérdezte Vazul lazán.

Ő ült a volán mögött, mert rajta kívül csak Bóza tudott vezetni, de ő most épp sebesült volt, és Vér nem engedte vezetni. Más pedig nem vezethette a Szűzmáriákat sehova. Vagy Vazul vezeti őket a Thunderbird-ben (vagy más járműben), vagy Balczó vezeti őket magukat. Más nem megengedett a kormánynál.

– Tehát a buszunk épp most hagyott itt minket – kezdte Bonaventura. A Szűzmáriák érdeklődve hallgatták, ülésükben hátradőlve. A szőke és a göndör fiú Arinával álltak a busz ajtajában, aki kicsit hátrébb állt, kedves, de hatalmat sugárzó mosollyal. – És most nincs fuvarunk haza – tárta szét a karját Bonaventura egyszerűen. – Szóval igen. Fuvar kéne – mondta őszintén.

Vazul hátrapillantott. Mindegy, ő vagy bármelyikük mit mond, a végső szó úgyis Balczóé volt. Simi kíváncsian figyelte a félelmetes kapitányt.

Ő felvonta szemöldökét, aztán kitárt karokkal intett körbe.

– Rengeteg helyünk van.

Így szedték fel a két fiút, és hagyták ott Rinát—aki valami csávóra várt—, és indult útnak a furcsa csapat Budapest felé.

Simi egész úton kicsit feszélyezve érezte magát, ült leghátul, és figyelte a többieket. Bóza még fél fejével beragasztva is viszonylag jókedvű volt, és a szokásos stílusával haverkodott a két idegennel, és Vér is teljesen jól elvolt, furcsán ingázott a lazán flörtölő énje és a csapat anyukája énje között. Újra és újra csekkolta Bózát, hogy jól van-e, ahogy Balczó is tette... aki mellé Venti vette a bátorságot és belült. Simi ezen még félúton is le volt döbbenve, mikor megálltak egy benzinkútnál, egy rövid pihenőre.

– Veszek neked ragtapaszt – mondta Vér Tasnak, aki csak ült az ablak mellett és kivert kutya szemekkel nézett fel Vérre.

– Nem kell – mondta, de persze ez nem volt vita tárgya.

– Én is megyek – állt fel gyorsan Oros, és Simi tisztán látta, ahogy a vér az arcába szökött, mikor Vér felvont szemöldökkel, laza félmosollyal nézett rá. _A flörtölő arca._ – Éhes vagyok, szeretnék enni valamit – mondta a göndör fiú, hangja erősen magyarázkodónak hangzott. Felszegett fejjel, elpirult arccal, lángoló szemekkel veszekedett Vérrel, és Simi azonnal látta, hogy mind a ketten elvesztek. _Nyakig benne vagy_, mondta magában a fotósnak, de Vérre nézve sem volt fényesebb a helyzet.

Szeme sarkából Bózát leste. Vajon ő látta már, hogyan néz Vér a kölyökarcú fiúra? Hogy Radvány Olivér őt árasztja el minden figyelmével és égő pillantásával, amiket pedig Bóza önmagának álmodott?

Tason és Bózán kívül, akik elvonultak cigizni, és Vazin kívül, aki a tankot töltötte tele, mind bementek a benzinkút boltjába. Balczó zsebre tett kézzel sétált elöl, „ne gyere az öt méteres körzetembe” tekintete nem volt sehol, jégszilánk pillantása minden hideg nélkül villant újra és újra a gödröcskés, szőke fiú felé; mögöttük Vér jött a göndörrel, aki még mindig csípős megjegyzéseket tett rá, és ellenségesen emelte fel az orrát, miközben Vér nevetett rajta, és húzta az agyát; Simi pedig nézte őket, és arra gondolt, _mit tettek ezek a furcsa szerzetek._ Úgy szivárogtak be a csapat életébe, ahogy valószínűleg a csapat is az övékbe, feltűnés nélkül és visszavonhatatlanul; és valami történt. Valami éppen történt. Amióta csak betoppantak az életükbe.

Vérék a pékséges pulthoz léptek, mert Oros sajtos croissant-t akart, Vér a kezével irányította a másikat, tenyerét a hátára téve. Simi idáig látta megfeszülni a másikat, nyakán a pír újra megjelent, a fülei vörösek voltak. _Most aztán vigyázz magadra_, mondta Simi a göndörnek. _Vigyázz a szívedre._ Mert Vér nem volt rossz ember, egy kibaszott angyal volt, ami azt illeti, de jártak a csomaghoz más dolgok is, lehengerlő félmosolyokon, éhes pillantásokon, arany szíven, művészi tetoválásokon és egy jó testen kívül.

Simi felkapott egy csomag kölesgolyót az egyik polcról, meg egy üveg vizet, és elindult a kassza felé, amikor Vazul is éppen belépett. Ha Vazul megjelent egy ajtóban, bejött egy helységbe, és végigjártatta éles, ravasz pillantását a szobán, az emberek összehúzták magukat, szívük a gyomrukba süllyedt, és próbáltak elkerülni a figyelmét. Ha Vazul bejött a helységbe, Simi félelmei és minden aggodalma egy sötét sarokba menekült, mint amikor ronda, förtelmes lények árnyékba húzódnak a nap elől; és olyan biztonságban érezte magát, mint amilyenben máskor soha. Vazul körbepillantott a boltban, szeme egy pillanatra összeakadt Simiével, elkönyvelte, hogy ott van, nyugtázták egymás jelenlétét, majd Balczó felé indult.

Ha Balczó Sebestyén lépett be egy helységbe, bár féltek tőle, mégis mindenki kihúzta magát, hogy ránézzen, szóljon hozzá, megdicsérje... csak tudjon a létezéséről, csak vegye észre.

Simi beállt a sorba, és mire ő jött, a többiek is megérkeztek. Vazul mellé lépett, megpaskolta a vállát.

– Azzal aztán jól fogsz lakni – jegyezte meg, Simi két darab árucikkét látva.

– Majd otthon eszek – vont vállat Simi.

– Mit, Bóza maradék spagettijét?

Sebi Simi mögött állt, de Simi valahogy tudta, hogy most fintorogva néztek össze Vazullal; és somolygott. Közben Vazul szó nélkül fizette ki egybe kettőjük cuccát, míg Sebivel tárgyalták ki, milyen szinten van már elegük a spagettiből, Simi pedig szó nélkül elfogadta. Már réges-régen lemondott arról, hogy ellenkezzen Vazullal, ahányszor ki akart fizetni helyette valamit.

– Vettünk ragtapaszt Tasnak? – kérdezte Balczó, ahogy elindultak vissza a buszhoz.

Vér felmutatta a csomagot, és meglóbálta, Vazul pedig kikapta a kezéből és vihogott.

– Direkt vettél virágosat? – kérdezte.

Vér szelíden mosolygott anyuka-arcával.

– Aha – mondta. – A kis pöcs szereti a virágokat.

Aztán újra úton voltak, és Simi előre ült Vazulhoz, hogy beszélgessenek. Hátrapillantva a háta fölött végignézett a társaságon: Venti ezúttal Orossal ült, Vér a sebesültekkel volt elfoglalva, Balczó pedig komótosan előre jött Simiékhez.

Vicces volt, hogy a verekedésben csak Tas sérült meg jelentősebben, vagyis neki is csak felrepedt száj és véres ököl jutott, de az elég jó harci seb volt Tasnak. Vér amúgy is szét volt mostanában verve—isten tudja, miféle balhékba keveredett folyton—, de azért új seb nem látszódott rajta, Sebi és Vazul pedig úgy verekedtek, óvatosan és körültekintően, hogy Simi bárhogy nézte őket, alig látszódott rajtuk a küzdelem nyoma.

Balczó észrevette, hogy bámul, és szeme sarkából pillantott rá.

– Mi van, Fehér? – kérdezte.

De Simi inkább csak a fejét rázta.

– Semmi – mondta. Ha belemegy, még szóba kerül, _ő_ miért nem küzdött, a gyávaságáról és gyengeségéről való társalgást pedig inkább megúszta volna. Nem mintha lett volna _lehetősége_ rá, mármint Vazul konkrétan maga mögött tartotta, és igazából semmi esélye sem volt a „frontvonalhoz” jutni, de akkor is.

– „Mindig is érdekelt a sajtkészítés?” – Vazul röhögni kezdett.

– Mi van? – nézett rá Balczó.

– Ez volt a hirdetőtáblán – magyarázta Vazul, és újra felnevetett, majd a kormányra csapott: – Igen! Pontosan! Egész életemben sajtot akartam készíteni!

Balczó a szemét forgatta, de Simi is felröhögött.

– Bevásárolt valaki estére? – szólt előre Vér, elrontva a bulit.

Balczó a szemöldökét ráncolta, és Vazul is értetlenül pillantott a visszapillantó tükörbe, végleg abbahagyva a nevetést. Simi lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

– Van otthon pia, nem?

– Ja, én most vacsihoz valókra gondoltam.

Vazul horkantva röhögött.

– Mit akarsz „bevásárolni vacsihoz”? – kérdezte. – Majd megesszük a... maradékot, ami maradt, meg iszunk, és jól van.

– Tényleg? És meg tudod mondani, hogy mégis mi az a „maradék, ami maradt”? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Vér.

Vazul a vállát vonogatta.

– Biztos maradt valami spagetti, amit Bóza csinált.

– Mhm, hát nem.

Vazul és Sebi egy gyors pillantást váltott, amit csak Simi vett észre, meg a „hála a fasznak” tekintetüket.

– Majd rendelünk pizzát – forgatta Vazi a szemét. – Hé, nem azt mondta Havasi, hogy rendeznek nekünk bulit a Kicsi Szentbe, ha nyerünk?

– Az jó, ott lehet kapni olyan nagy, geci finom pizzát – mondta Vér a beleegyező-anya-hangján.

– Biztos, hogy jó ötlet most bulizni mennetek? – szólalt meg Bonaventura, mire mindenki felé fordult, még Simi és Balczó is hátrafordult ültében. A fiú ijedten tartotta fel a kezeit. – Mármint, az előbb verekedtetek, meg ilyenek, nem akartok... nem tudom. Pihenni? Vagy izé.

A Szűzmáriák értetlen arccal néztek össze.

– Hát nem tudom – mondta végül Vazi, a visszapillantó tükörbe nézve –, én szeretek kurvára lerészegedni egy jó kis meccs után, szétverték-e a fejemet vagy sem.

– Sőt, ha szétverték, úgy csak még jobb – tette hozzá Vér.

Venti és Oros összenézett. A Szűzmáriák a vállukat vonogatták.

– Felhívom Havasit – mondta végül Vér.

* * *

Mikor Oros hétfőn elindult a buszra, és végiggondolta, mit csinált hétvégén, nem jutott eszébe semmi. Ült az ablak mellett, bámult ki a kora reggeli napfénybe és törte a fejét, megcsinálta-e a matek háziját, meg _volt-e egyáltalán házi_, és nem talált a fejében mást, csak félig borotvált fejet és tetoválásokat; és az égre nézett, és cigarettázó macskát, zöld leguánt és nap-sörényű oroszlánt látott. Lehunyt szemekkel döntötte homlokát a busz mocskos üvegének, és jó mélyet sóhajtott. _Szedd össze magad_, mondta magának.

Az akadémia kapujában várta Ventit, és próbált verset költeni. _Nem!_, förmedt dühösen önmagára, mikor rímek helyett csak sebes öklök és kedves mosoly tolongtak az agyában.

Venti állt meg előtte, és nézte az arcát.

– Téged mi lelt? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

Oros pánikolt.

– Semmi – mondta. _Álmodozom valakiről, akiről nem kéne._

Elindultak keresztül a kampuszon. Gyönyörű idő volt, a nyár hamarabb megjött, mint bárki gondolta volna—de nem is panaszkodott nagyon senki; mindenki lenge nyári ruhákban parádézott. Oros most már bánta kicsit, hogy reggel még zakót is húzott az inge fölé. Gyors pillantással mérte fel Ventit: a fiú természetesen laza eleganciával simán felvett egy kantáros térdnadrágot és lenge inget. Valószínűleg valamelyik legújabb méregdrága márka nyári ruhakollekciója volt. Venti mindig a sznob divatot követte, vagyis inkább egy árnyaltabb, lazább változatát. Oros szomorúan gondolt a ruhásszekrényeiben sorakozó nagypapás cuccokra. _Végül is nem lehet mindenki nagymenő_, gondolta.

– Milyen órám lesz? – gondolkodott fennhangon Venti, ahogy gimi épületének bejáratához értek. Soha nem tudta, milyen órája lesz. Most az egyszer Oros sem tudta, mivel kezd.

A szekrényeiknél Rina állt... körülötte pedig egy csapat lány.

A két fiú tétován megállt tisztes távolságban.

– Ööö – mondta Oros.

– Hát, ez fura – felelte Venti.

Még ácsorogtak egy kicsit.

– Odamenjünk? – hajolt Oros Ventihez, aki elhúzta a száját, de még mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, a lányok búcsút intettek Rinának, és elmentek.

A két fiú azonnal kilőtt.

– Rina! – támadták le. – Most már lány barátaid is vannak? – Oros gyorsan elhajolt az ütés elől. – Most mi van? Eddig tényleg nem voltak lány barátaid! – védekezett.

Rina felvonta szépen ívelt szemöldökét, és fensőbbségesen mosolygott rájuk.

– Rendben, nem voltak – ismerte el –, és most már vannak. Jó nekem.

– Komolyan bírod őket? – csodálkozott Venti. Őt bezzeg nem fenyegette meg egy pofonnal rokona.

– Olyan meglepő?

– Igen – felelte egyszerre Venti és Oros, mire Rina elnevette magát.

– Talán igazatok van – mondta. – Hm, egyelőre bírom őket. Érdekes – vonogatta a vállát. – Ki kell néha próbálni új dolgokat is, nem?

Most Oroson volt a sor, hogy elhúzza a száját.

– Aha – dünnyögte.

Mint kiderült, olasszal kezdett. Rinával együtt mentek az első emeletre, de ott szétváltak útjaik: Rina ment az emelt olaszra, Oros pedig eggyel feljebb az alapfokúra. Ahol már ott volt Kamenszky Tas, Fehér Simon és Balczó Sebestyén. Egy egész hétvége eltelt, mégis úgy néztek ki, mintha tegnap éjjel is tartott volna a pénteki buli, amire meglepő módon őket is hívták (és ők nyomi szararcok lévén elutasították). Főleg Kamenszky Tas és Fehér Simon nézett ki rettenetesen másnaposnak—a kapitány természetesen friss volt és üde. Természetesen.

_Vajon Olivér hogy van?_

Oros dühösen morgolódott magában, és gyorsan kiverte a fejéből a gondolatot. A folyosó másik felén állt meg, a lehető legtávolabb a Szűzmáriáktól, és még el is fordult, hogy Dégi Marcival és Székely Pannával beszélgessen. A háziról. Amit elfelejtett megcsinálni.

A Szűzmáriák még bioszra is követték, Bókay Zalánnal kibővülve, és Oros arra gondolt, mit szólnának, ha tudnák, hogy az egyik barátjuk jár a fejében (azokkal a laza, ruganyos lépteivel) egész nap. Hogy nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a pénteki hazautat, legalábbis azt a részt, amíg Olivérrel ült. Hogy random pillanatokban jutottak eszébe részletek, például a keze (azok a gyönyörű kezei), a gyémánt a szeme alatt, a _szeme_.

Csak néhány felsőfokú órán, ahová hála istennek már nem jöttek vele, tudta lerázni őket. Rinával volt végig, és felsőfokú törire is csak Bókay Zalán jött be. Valamiért. Oros nem hitte el, hogy olyan jó lenne töriből a szétlyuggatott fejű alak.

Aztán tesijük volt.

Oros a szekrényeikhez ment, hogy bezárja az irattáskáját a tesi idejére, aztán megfordulva az ajtónak dőlt, hogy megvárja Ventit. Rina mellé lépett, hogy ő is elpakolja a cuccát.

– Jaj, képzeld el – csevegett. – Még nem is meséltem, kivel találkoztam ma reggel.

– A csajbandádról beszélsz? – kérdezte unottan Oros. Kihúzta magát, hogy egy kicsit még magasabb legyen Rinánál.

A lány nevetve a karjába vert, és Oros erősen koncentrált, hogy ne mutasson fájdalmat.

– Neeem – folytatta Rina zavartalanul. – Még az előtt. Amikor edzésem volt.

– Szóval kora hajnalban?

– Igen. A hétvégi edzést raktuk át mostanra – magyarázta Rina, mintha érdekelné Orost. _Mikor jön már Venti_, gondolta unottan. – Szóval nem fogod elhinni, ki volt ott hajnalban! Kibaszott Radvány Olivér!

Oros olyan vehemenciával kapta oda a fejét, hogy megrándult, és éles fájdalom hasított belé. Rina felvont szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy Oros szenvedő arccal masszírozta a nyakát.

– _Olivér_? – ismételte a nagy fájdalmak között. – Ő is ott szokott lenni?

Rina vállat vont.

– Eddig nem találkoztam vele, nem tudtam, hogy ő is ezt az edzőtermet használja – mondta. – Biztos mindig máskor vannak óráink.

Oros agya zakatolt, és még csak nem is tudta, miről gondolkodott. Olivér reggel harc órát vett. És ez miért érdekes???

– És izé – mondta. – Jól verekedett? – kérdezte bután.

– Nem tudom, nem vele foglalkoztam.

Persze, hogy nem vele foglalkozott. Miért foglalkozott volna vele? Oros kifejezéstelen arc mögé rejtette bosszúságát, hogy ilyen meggondolatlanul tud beszélni, Rina pedig tovább mesélt az edzésről.

– Meteorhullás lesz ma éjjel! – csapódott be melléjük hirtelen Venti, mire mindketten a tágra nyílt, csillogó szemekkel vigyorgó barátjuk felé fordultak. – Meg kell néznünk!

Oros azonnal elfeledkezett minden másról.

– Jó – vágta rá. – Csinálok belőle egy fotósorozatot.

– Az egyetemisták rendeznek csillagnézést a tetőkön, bulival meg mindennel – ugrált Venti egy helyben. – Muszáj ott lennünk.

Oros kedve egy hangyányit lejjebb lohadt.

– Tömegben kell meteorzáport nézni? – kérdezte, és próbált nem tűnni túl csalódottnak. – Túl sokan fognak ott fényképezni meg világítani – mondta. – Elrontják a képek minőségét.

Venti megállt az ugrálásban. Oros utálta elvenni a kedvét.

– Hát... mehetünk máshova is – ajánlotta kedvesen. – Nem muszáj az egész akadémiával nézni.

Rina Oros felé fordult, a fiú pedig gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Nem akart mindig ő lenni minden buli elrontója.

– Nem, nem, menjünk oda – legyintett. – Fényképezéshez majd kicsit arrébb vonulok, de amellett lehetünk ott.

Venti kicsit visszanyerte boldog arckifejezését, és Oros fellélegzett. _Majd megoldom, hogy ne legyek tömeg közelében_, gondolta magában. A két rokon az eseményről kezdett el beszélni, meg miegymásról, de Oros akkor már nem hallott semmit a fülében zubogó vértől, ahogy a folyosó másik vége felé bámult. Lábai földbe gyökereztek, szája kiszáradt.

Radvány Olivér sétált az ő irányukba, beszélgetett valami emberekkel, valószínűleg a Szűzmáriákkal, Oros nem látta őket, nem látott semmi mást—kit látott volna, mikor ott jött Olivér, puha hajjal, izompólóban, rövid, _rettenetesen rövid_ sortnadrágban; és ó, a mindenhonnan előtekergőző, egész testét befedő tetoválások, kitárulva a világnak, egy két lábon járó műcsarnok.

Gombóc nőtt Oros torkában, nem tudott nyelni mellette, ráadásul tűzvész tört ki testében, felégetve mindent benne.

– Oros? Föld hívja Orost – integetett arca előtte Venti, és Oros gyorsan felé fordult, háttal a folyosónak.

– Itt vagyok – mondta. – Csak elbambultam. Mizu?

Radvány Olivér odaért mögé. Még meg sem szólalt, de már tudta, _tudta_, hogy ő van ott.

– Hé, srácok – köszönt rájuk.

– Szia – felelte egyszerre Venti és Rina. Oros a földet bámulta. – Mindig hétfő reggelenként edzel? – kérdezte Rina. – Tök fura volt ott látni. Nem is tudtam, hogy te is oda jársz.

Olivér nevetett. Oros gyomrába elsüllyedt valami nehéz, forró kő.

– Mindig változó – hallotta Olivér hangját. Közben mások is jöttek, Kamenszky Tas, Fehér Simon és Bókay Zalán. – Most épp akkor voltam, de nem mindig érek rá reggelente.

– Én azt sem értem, hogy tud olyankor felkelni – jegyezte meg Tas. Olyan természetességgel kapcsolódtak hozzájuk és bele a beszélgetésbe, hogy senki meg sem kérdőjelezte a helyzetet.

Venti nem tudta fékezni magát.

– Vágjátok, hogy lesz a tetőn éjjel meteorhullás nézés? – kérdezte izgatottan.

A Szűzmáriák persze tudták, és a társaság szőni kezdte a szót a dologról, Oros pedig azon gondolkodott, mi történik most. Mert valami történt.

– Remélem tudjátok, hogy semmit nem fogtok látni – mondta éppen Radvány Olivér. – Fényszennyezés.

A Szűzmáriák sóhajtoztak, Venti pedig sipákolni kezdett.

– Neeem – mondta Rina. – Basszus, erre nem is gondoltam.

– Most komolyan? Mikor láttátok utoljára a csillagokat Budapestről?

– Én láttam múlt héten – állította Tas. – Sőt. Hullócsillag volt.

Rina nevetett.

– Utálom összedönteni az álmaidat, de valszeg repülőt láttál – mondta.

Venti megbökte Orost, aki végre felnézett.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem tudod lefényképezni – mondta neki. – Kivéve, ha nem utazunk le vidékre.

Mind Orosra néztek, aki széttárta karjait.

– Tudom – felelte letörten. – Márpedig nem fogok most hétköznap vidékre utazni... szóval mindegy. – Észrevette, hogy Fehér Simon lelombozódva néz rá, de mikor összetalálkozott a tekintetük, a másik fiú elfordult. – Lesz máskor is csillaghullás, nem nagy ügy.

– Biztos? – kérdezte Venti. Szomorúan rázta a fejét. – De azért a tetőre elmegyünk, ugye?

– Aha – vont vállat Oros.

Aztán elindultak az öltözők felé, és a Szűzmáriák elváltak tőlük. _Mert ez két külön csapat_, mondta magában Oros szigorúan, _nem egy nagy baráti társaság_. Bármennyire is kezdtek jóban lenni mostanában.

* * *

Azt állítani, hogy Balczónak nem igazán volt kedve csillagokat nézni hétfő éjjel, az egy szelíd megfogalmazása lett volna a dolognak. Mert Balczó a háta közepére sem kívánta az eseményt. Miután egész hétvégén ittak a többiekkel, és ő, személy szerint, próbált elfeledkezni egy bizonyos emberről, nem volt éppen felhőtlenül jó kedve, és a fejfájások sem segítettek a dolgon. Vér ezerféle orvosságot próbált lenyomni a torkán, de Balczó inkább férfiasan szenvedett, mint hogy mérgezze magát az undorító bogyókkal.

– Kész vagytok? – jött ki a szobából Vér, csodálatra méltóan rövid nadrágjába gyömöszölve a telefonját. – Tíz múlt, a buli már rég tart. Nekünk meg meglógott a fuvarunk.

Balczó homlokán csak még mélyebbek lettek a ráncok. Vazul azt mondta, nem haza viszi Simit, tehát nem kellett volna aggódnia, ráadásul _Vazullal_ volt, de Balczó nem tehetett róla, hogy kicsit túlságosan is védelmező volt a nyeszlett kis fiúval kapcsolatban. Gyűlölte, ha hazament. Tudta, ha ő egyszer Simi apjának közelébe kerül, senki nem foghatja vissza.

Ha belegondolt, senki nem is fogná. Sőt, csatlakoznának hozzá. A gondolat elégedettséggel töltötte el.

_Simi jó kezekben van_, mondta magának, és hagyta homlokát kicsit kisimulni. _A legjobbakban._

– Nekem még mindig nincs kedvem ehhez a szarhoz – mondta azért Vérnek, és tudta, hogy szörnyen ellenséges és kedvtelen arcot vág. – Egész hétvégén buliztunk. Kezdek rosszul lenni az emberektől.

Tas a szobában bömböltette bolgár zenéit, hogy megadja az alaphangulatot, vagy mit, a fürdőben meg Bóza rendezgette a piercingjeit, a résnyire nyílt ajtón ömlött ki a forró pára, az előbbi zuhanyzás eredménye. Balczó éppen rálátott a tükörre, Bóza tükörképére, ahogy a hórihorgas fiú motyogva halandzsázta a szöveget, és óvatos precizitással szurkálta bele fejébe szeretett fémdarabjait.

Vér csatlakozott Balczóhoz a konyhába, ahol már sorakozott egy-két pálinkás pohár, amik az alapozó körről maradtak ott.

– Ne hergeld magad – mondta közben, szája sarkában meggyújtatlan cigaretta, még száradó, nedves haja hátrafésülve fején. Balczó tudta, hogy így fogja hagyni a frizuráját, mert néha, amikor bulizni mentek, és ő különösen felspanolva érezte magát, így hordta. Ilyenkor tűz égett a szemeiben, ökleit újra és újra összeszorította, majd kiengedte, áradt belőle valami áramosság, amitől a lányok gyűltek köré, a fiúk pedig megfeszültek, mint akik támadásra várnak. Ilyenkor a buli általában verekedéssel végződött, de Balczó remélte, hogy az egyetem tetején nem fog barátjára törni a verekedhetnék. – Ha így állsz a dologhoz, tényleg szar lesz. Vágj jó képet hozzá!

A pultnak támaszkodott és Balczóra pillantott, aki faarccal nézett vissza rá. Vér elnevette magát, és a fejét rázta.

– Mindenki kész? – szólt ki a fürdő felől Bóza.

– Igenis, kapitány! – kiáltotta Vér vigyorogva. Balczó a halántékát dörzsölte, mert tudta, mi jön.

– HANGOSABBAN! – bődült el torka szakadtából Tas a szobából, és Balczó megesküdött volna, hogy megremegtek a falak.

– _Igenis, kapitány!_ – üvöltötte egyszerre Vér és Bóza.

Összegyűltek az előszobában. Tas kedvenc szakadt nadrágját vette fel, nagydarab felsőtestére csak egy ujjatlan kapucnis pulcsit húzott, Bóza a szokásos bőrcuccaiban és bakancsában parádézott, szemei éhesen tapadtak Vérre. Balczó most már megtanulta észrevenni. Nem tudta, eddig hogy kerülte el a figyelmét.

Vér is észrevette, mindig észrevette, de nem tett semmit. Csak vigyorgott, zsebeiben öngyújtó után kutatott, és Tas zilált hajára tett megjegyzéseket. Tas úgy tett, mintha egy láthatatlan ellenféllel bokszolna.

– Csak menjünk – sóhajtott Balczó.

A lakásból kilépve a hangzavar továbbra sem hagyta el őket—Tas hozta magával a Bluetooth-os hangszóróját—, mert a Szűzmáriák így érezték kényelmesen magukat. Balczó megállt, hogy szép felelősségteljesen bezárja az ajtót maguk mögött, addig pedig Bóza elővarázsolt egy öngyújtót Vérnek, aki engedte, hogy a kopasz gyújtsa meg neki.

– Mi a fasz – mondta Tas, és mind arra fordultak.

Nyílt a 19-es lakás ajtaja, és egy lány lépett ki rajta. Ránézésre idősebb lehetett náluk, egyetemista talán, haja fekete, bőre sötét, szeme alatt karikák. Balczó hunyorogva tette el a kulcsokat, és látszólag a többiek sem értették a látványt. Mióta itt laktak, soha egy darab lelket nem láttak a 19-es lakásból ki-, vagy bemenni.

– Te mikor költöztél ide? – mérte végig Bóza, zsebre téve az öngyújtót.

A lány úgy nézett rá, mint akinek évezredek óta halott a lelke.

– Egy éve – mondta. Állával feléjük bökött. – Menni készültök?

– Ja, buláj lesz – felelte Tas. – Jönnél?

A lány nem foglalkozott velük. Csak annyit kérdezett: – Viszitek magatokkal azt a szart is? Nagyszerű. – És visszament a lakásba.

„Szar” alatt valószínűleg Tas hangszóróját értette. A fiúk egymásra néztek, majd vállat vontak.

– Van egy szomszédunk – foglalta össze Vér.

Betömörültek a rozoga liftbe, ami vészjóslóan nyikorgott és nyögött, aztán Balczó rácsapott néhányszor az F gombra, hogy a gépezet biztosan vegye az adást. Alig záródott be az ajtó, a fű összetéveszthetetlen szaga lengte be a kis teret, mire Balczó idegesen fordult körbe.

– Baszd meg, Tas, legalább várnál, amíg friss levegőn vagyunk – förmedt a másikra. – Vannak itt olyanok is, akik nem bírják a füstöléseteket.

– De néha te is elcsábulsz – vonta fel Vér a szemöldökét.

– Csak néha, és azért, mert akarom, nem azért, mert valami tapló geci a képembe fújja.

Vér rágót keresett, Tas Balczóval veszekedett, aztán lift egy rángással megállt, szétcsapódtak az ajtajai, és a csapat kiömlött a folyosóra. Tas a füves cigijéhez illő, régi Sub Bass Monster számot kapcsolt a hangszórójára, közben elindultak a villamosra.

__

* * *

Mire az akadémiához értek, tizenegy volt, és bár lentről csak a fények látszódtak, már messziről hallatszott a tetőről üvöltő mainstream zene.

– Fogadunk, mikor tolja fel a képét a diri vagy valamelyik tanár, hogy takarodjunk a gecibe? – kérdezte Vér nevetve. – Vagy hívják ki ránk a zsarukat, csendháborítás miatt?

– Szerintem legkésőbb éjfélkor szétzavarják a bulit – tippelte Balczó.

Tas kikapcsolta a hangszórót, ahogy felmásztak a legfelső emeletre, fel a legfelső lépcsőkön, ki a tetőre.

Amint kiléptek a nehéz vasajtón, és a tömeg fiatal meglátta őket, kitört a hangzavar—néhányan tapsoltak, mások füttyögtek, egyesek csak ordítoztak nekik. Még úgy is, hogy a többség egyetemistákból állt. Bóza és Vér röhögött, és azonnal elvegyült a tömegben, Tas először még rágyújtott egy újabb szálra, csak aztán indult piát keresni, Balczó pedig zsebre tett kézzel állt és nézett szét, közben arra gondolt, _bár dőlne össze hirtelen ez a szar épület._

A tető gyönyörűen meg volt világítva fényfüzérekkel és lámpásokkal, az ajtóhoz közel műanyag székek és asztalok voltak elrendezve, amik körül emberek ültek és érezték jól magukat, mások középen, a tágas térben tolongtak és táncoltak, túloldalt pedig, kajás és piás asztalok mellett, egy random DJ szolgáltatta a zenét. A tetőnek csak egy szeletnyi részét használták fel, direkt olyan részt is választottak, ahol nem volt átjárás a többi tetőre.

Balczó egy percnél tovább természetesen nem lehetett egyedül, mert körbevették, és a figyelem központja lett egy pillanat alatt. Valaki egy doboz sört nyomott a kezébe, amit Balczó kinyitott, és úgy tett, mintha az emberekkel foglalkozna, de inkább csak az italra koncentrált.

– Lezúgott már valaki? – hallotta Tast valahonnan, amit röhögés követett, és Balczó megkereste a társaságot, és hozzájuk kapcsolódott, hogy megossza a figyelmet magáról.

– Na és hányan láttátok már a csillagokat? – Hirtelen Vér is ott volt, kezében a ki tudja hányadik doboz söre. – Láttok bármit is a fényszennyezéstől? Olyan kurva ostobák vagytok. Nem tűnik fel senkinek, hogy sárga a rohadt égbolt?

Lényegében oltani kezdett mindenkit, de vagy senkinek nem esett le, vagy senkit nem érdekelt, és csak röhögtek. Balczó elvigyorodott, Vér pedig, mikor elkapta a pillantását, összenézett vele és lemondóan rázta a fejét. Aztán a tekintete tovább vándorolt, és jól láthatóan megakadt valamin... vagy valakin. Balczó követte a pillantását.

A tömegen kívül, a tető szélén állt a két legkevésbé odaillő alak, idegenül és kívülállón; Bonaventura és göndör fotós barátja. Mit kerestek ezek itt egyáltalán?

Balczó körbenézett a trió harmadik tagja után kutatva, és nem kellett sokáig keresnie: Arina, a két fiútól eltérően, egy csapat lánnyal nevetgélt és táncolt, a tető közepén. Balczó visszafordult Vér felé, de ő még mindig csak állt ott a csapat egyetemista között, kezében söre, arcán fura félmosoly—bár odamenni nem ment oda.

Balczó a két barátot szemlélve próbált rájönni, mitől bámulta őket annyira Vér, de nem talált rajtuk semmit. A göndör fura, öreges ruhában volt, Bonaventura pedig úgy nézett ki, mint egy burzsuj magazin címlapján egy modell. Kezükben szorongattak egy-egy poharat—nem mintha úgy tűnt volna, hogy nagyon iszogatják.

Balczó elfordult.

És hogy, hogy nem, talán egy óra telt el, és ő hirtelen ott találta magát mellettük.

– Nem tudtam, hogy a gazdagpalántákat is érdekli akadémiánk szerény partija – mondta nekik, fél kezével összegyűrve a... nos, sokadik doboz sörét.

A göndör szinte rémülten meredt rá, de Bonaventura felcsillanó szemekkel kapta felé a fejét. Balczó eldobta az üres sörös dobozt, aztán kezét zsebre tette, és hátát Budapestnek fordítva, a korlátnak támaszkodva nézett körbe az Ed Sheeran-re ugráló részeg társaságon. Bonaventura szélesen elmosolyodott, kráter mélységű gödröcskék nyíltak az arcán, és vállat vont.

– A csillagok miatt jöttünk – mondta. – Még ha nem is látszódnak.

Balczó felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Olyan helyre kéne mennetek, ahol láttok is belőlük valamit – pillantott fel az égre, amit szmogfelhő takart és a főváros fénye vont sárgás színbe.

Göndör némán, gyanakodó arccal nézte őt, de a másik tovább mosolygott.

– Nem kell látnunk őket, hogy tudjuk, hogy ott vannak – mondta.

Göndör horkantott, és normál esetben Balczó is bénának gondolta volna a nyálas mondatot, de a szőke fiú szájából valahogy aranyosan hangzott. Azért csatlakozott Göndörhöz, és csak annyit mondott: – Pffffff.

Fejével a poharak felé intett.

– Van is bennük valami? Vagy csak nem akartok kitűnni?

– Így is eléggé kitűnünk – motyogta Göndör.

_Hát ezt jól látod._

– Én szódát iszok – mondta szégyenlősen Bonaventura. – Vezetek – magyarázta.

Göndör nem mondott semmit, de Balczót igazából nem is igazán érdekelte.

Aztán Rina perdült melléjük, nyomában néhány lánnyal, akik Balczó láttán összesúgtak és vihorásztak. Balczó csak még kedvtelenebb lett, komoran fordult el és meredt ki a város éjszakai fényeire.

– Na jól szórakoztok? – nevetett barátaira Rina.

– Remekül – dünnyögte Göndör.

– Igen, jó a buli – bizonygatta Bonaventura, nem túl hihetően.

– Honnan tudnátok, nem is vagytok a részesei – forgatta a lány a szemét.

Észrevétlenül kezdtek emberek gyűlni köréjük, mire Balczó feleszmélt, már egy kisebb társaság formálódott ki körülöttük. Ez az ő hibája volt—az emberek mindig körülötte legyeskedtek. Egész este követték a tetőn mindenhová.

Hála az égnek, valahogy Vér is odakerült. Hirtelen jelent meg Balczó mellett, kipirult arccal, villogó, veszélyes szemekkel. Balczó elgondolkodott, vajon hány sört ivott már meg. A kapitánytól balra, Göndör élesen beszívta a levegőt.

– Elvesztettem Tast – szólt Vér Balczónak, kicsit kifulladva; valószínűleg táncolt, vagy valami. _Remélhetőleg nem vert még meg senkit_, gondolta Balczó, de hála istennek egyelőre nem úgy tűnt. Vér szeme megtalálta Göndört, szája félmosolyra húzódott. – Mizu, tündérke – mondta.

Göndör úgy nézett rá, mint aki csak most veszi észre.

– Ja? Helló.

Balczó értetlenül nézett rá, aztán inkább ignorálva a fura helyzetet, Vérhez fordult.

– Hogy érted, hogy elvesztetted?

Vér nem vette le a szemét Göndörről, úgy válaszolt.

– Nem találom a tömegben.

– Nem vagy az anyja.

– Nem – értett egyet Vér, tekintete továbbra is a lángoló arcú fotóson. – Vigyázol magadra? – kérdezte tőle.

Balczó megunta az egészet, fordulni kezdett, hogy elmenjen. Szemeket érzett magán, és egy pillanatig még megtartotta Bonaventura belé fúródó tekintetét, aztán arrébb sétált. Csodák csodája, sikerült észrevétlenül a tető távolabbi széléhez jutni, ahová már nem jutottak fények, és csak párok enyelegtek a sötétben.

Elbámult arra, amerre a Duna volt, és szemével az országházat kereste. Vagy a parlament épületéről jutott apja mindig eszébe, vagy fordítva. Akárhogy is, megint rá gondolt.

Apja ötödikben már eltűnt, de Balczó mégis tisztán emlékezett rá, és a sajátjára úgy hasonlító arc soha nem hagyta teljesen nyugodni. Általános iskolás éveinek a vége felé volt egy korszaka, amikor dühös kis kamasz volt, aki azon kesergett, hogy az apja elhagyta őket; de szerencsére nem tartott sokáig, és már gimibe úgy ment, hogy úgy-ahogy elengedte. Persze, ha volt lehetősége rá, kilencedikben még próbált kutakodni anyja cuccai között, mert ő maga nem mondott semmit; és csak annyi derült ki számára, hogy gazdag, szélhámos ember volt, de ennél több nem igazán. Tavaly anyja végre hajlandó volt elmondani, hogy politikus volt, és őszintén, Balczó meg sem lepődött. Mielőtt még eszébe juthatott volna kutakodni egy Balczó nevű politikus után, anyja lehűtötte azzal, hogy nevet változtatott, és úgysem fog rátalálni. Ezek után Balczó inkább meg sem próbálta.

De még mindig eszébe jutott az ember, aki miatt már óvodás korában megszerette a kosarat, akiről minden emléke annyi, hogy együtt kosaraznak. És így történt, hogy mivel politikus volt, fejében már kiskorában az országházzal kötötte össze, és ha a hatalmas, díszes épületre nézett, ő jutott eszébe.

– Nem tudtam, hogy a gimi királya nem bírja a bulikat.

Balczó hátra pillantott. _Kitartó a fiú_, gondolta elismerően, és visszafordult a város felé.

– Bírom őket – felelte. – Az emberekből van néha nagyon elegem.

Ezért fejlesztette ki azt a bizonyos tekintetét, amiről azt pletykálták, hogy még valahogy az egyetem rektora sem bírta állni. Vagy az egy dékán volt? Annyi változata volt már a mesének, hogy nem is tudta.

– Ó, megértem. – Egy pillanatig csend volt. – Akkor... szeretnéd, hogy magadra hagyjalak?

Ha Balczónak szokása lett volna mosolyogni, most mosolygott volna.

– Ahogy érzed. Nem zavarsz.

Tényleg nem zavarta.

Bonaventura odalépett mellé, úgy tett, mintha ő is a tájat nézné, de Balczó tudta, hogy pillantásokat vet rá a szeme sarkából. Balczó végiggondolta, mit tudott a fiúról.

A hétvégi bulin elkapott egy beszélgetést, pontosabban azt a részt, amikor a csaj mondta Gondosnak, akit jövendőbeli csapatkapitánynak szánt, miután itt hagyta a gimit, hogy „Ja, mert például egy Bonaventura Vetter von der Lilie olyan jó kis egy éjszakás kaland lenne!”

– Miért lenne az? – lépett hozzájuk.

Gondos felvidulva köszöntötte a kapitányt, és váltottak egy-két szót, mielőtt Balczó újra megkérdezte volna.

– Pont, hogy nem lenne az – fújtatott a lány, aki végre kevésbé érezhette magát kihagyva. Hátradobta szőke loboncát. – Az egy kis nyomi. Bár tény, hogy jól néz ki...

– Mitől nyomi? – értetlenkedett Balczó.

– Mindenki utálja – legyintett Gondos. – Csak a tanárok nem.

– Mindenki utálja? – ismételte Balczó. Erről most hallott először. – Én néhány nappal ezelőttig azt sem tudtam, hogy a világon van – dünnyögte.

Gondos nevetett.

– Ha valaki nem harcolja ki a figyelmedet – mondta –, amit nehezebb, mint nyáron karácsonyi díszeket találni, akkor szerintem évtizedekbe telne, hogy magadtól észrevegyél valakit.

Mivel igazából senkinek nem volt válasza arra, miért utálja mindenki a szőke fiút, Balczó annyiban hagyta.

Szívesen megkérdezte volna most tőle, hogy tudja-e. Egyrészt, hogy utálják, másrészt meg az okát.

Inkább letett róla.

– Hé – jutott eszébe. – Lehet, hogy tudod már, de újra szeretném rendezni azt a fotós kiállítást – mondta. Bonaventura csodálkozva meredt rá. – Tudod, ami elmaradt a kosármeccsünk miatt.

– Aha, tudom.

– Oké. És tudnál segíteni? Te, meg a haverod – tette hozzá. – Ő ért hozzá, nem?

– Oros? Igen – mondta Venti, de még mindig értetlenül meredt rá. – Ez a barátod, Simi miatt van? – kérdezte. – Róla mondtad, hogy érdekli, ugye? Neki szervezed újra?

Balczónak átfutott a fején, hogy letagadja, és megvédje a férfiasságát, vagy valami, de aztán átgondolta, és nem látta okát annak, hogy ne mondjon igazat.

– Aha. – Megvakarta a tarkóját. – Jó lenne, ha meg lehetne ismételni.

Venti továbbra is csak meredt rá.

– Igen – szólt elgondolkodva. – Igen, jó lenne.

Balczó már sokszor beszélt Kővári tanár úrral, aki segített valamennyit, de igazából ráhagyta az egészet, mondván, „tegye meg ezt a barátjáért, akinek annyira fontos”. Komolyan, ez volt a mániája.

– Akkor? Segítetek? – kérdezte újra, veszítve türelméből.

Venti gondolkodó arcát újra gödröcskés mosolya vette át.

– Én segítek – felelte. – Oros nevében nem tudok beszélni, de én úgy érzem, hogy ő is segítene. A kiállításért mindent.

Balczó megkönnyebbült. Végre nem egyedül kellett ezzel szenvednie, főleg, hogy nem is értett hozzá.

– Kösz – biccentett.

– Ez csak természetes.

Balczó ekkor jött rá, hogy a szórakozó tömeg hangoskodása és ordítozása már nem is magának a bulinak szól. Egyszerre volt döbbent, együtt érző, boldog és felspanolt. Összenézett Ventivel, aztán hátat fordítottak az éjszakai városnak, épp, mikor a tömeg rákezdett a jól megszokott „ÜSD! ÜSD! ÜSD!”-re.

– Ó, bassza meg – mondta Balczó. – Hát eddig bírtad.

Venti kicsit rémülten nézett rá.

– Ki? Mi történik?

De Balczó nem késlekedett, válasz nélkül indult a legnagyobb tömeg felé, amiről sejtette, hogy valószínűleg a verekedőket zárta körül. Durván félrelökte az embereket, nem törődve, mit szólnak hozzá, és meg sem állt a középpontig.

Hát, igen. Természetesen Vér állt a tömeg közepén, egyedül, három egyetemistával szemben.

Mögötte, a kántáló tömeg hagyta tér szélén, Bóza ült a földön, kezében egy gyűrött ruhadarab, valószínűleg póló. Az eredetileg fehér ruhát beszínezte a Bóza szájából ömlő vér.


	10. Chapter 10

A Szűzmáriák történetesen nem csak a gimnáziumban voltak népszerűek, de az egyetemen is ismerte őket a többség – így aztán első kézből értesültek a közelgő csillagnézéses eseményről, még a pápai nyereséget ünneplő bulin. Veress mondta nekik, akinek az egyetemista bátyja is benne volt a rendezésben.

Simi azt hitte, csak neki jutott azonnal eszébe a lehetőség, hogy megörökíti az eseményt, de mint kiderült, a suli fotósa is erre készült – és hihetetlen, de még Vazulnak is megformálódott az ötlet a fejében.

Tesi után, mikor Simi egy kiadós forró zuhany után elindult kifelé a parkolóba, barátja mellé szegődött, és átkarolta a vállát. Kókuszos sampon illata volt, és karja ismerős súlyként nehezedett a vállán, ahogy végigsétáltak a folyosón.

– Simi fiam – kezdte Vazul. – Gondolkodtam.

– Nahát – szólt be Bóza, aki őket megelőzve sietett végig a folyosón, hogy rágyújthasson, mielőtt mennek.

– Anyád hogy van – röhögött utána Vazul.

– Halott – kiáltott vissza Bóza, és már kint is volt a folyosó végén nyíló ajtón.

Simi türelmesen várt.

– Lesz ez a meteor geciség – vágott bele újra Vazi, lelassítva lépteiket –, és miután már úgyis rászántad magad, hogy vegyél egy kamerát, szerintem itt az ideje nagyszabású cuccban is kipróbálni.

Simi máris tudta, mire gondol, és gyorsan közbe vágott.

– Tudom, én is gondoltam rá – mondta. – De hallottad te is Miszter Olivért, fényszennyezés van, nem látni a csillagokat.

Vazul türelmesen bólintott.

– Tudom, faszfej, nem vagyok ostoba. Fogd be, most én beszélek. – Simi becsukta a száját. – Helyes. Tudom, hogy a városi fények miatt fos a kilátás, viszont. Van a családnak Füreden az a kérója...

Simi eddig bírta, hogy ne szóljon közbe.

– Jaj, ne, nem – mondta, és megpróbált a lehető legerélyesebbnek hangzani. – Nem, köszönöm. Nem, nem.

– Mondtam, hogy fogd be – sóhajtott Vazul, de Simi éppen azon volt, hogy bepánikoljon. – Hallgass már végig.

– Köszi, Vazi, de inkább nem mennék a családod közelébe – rázta a fejét Simi. Megálltak a kijáratban, Vazul kinyitotta Simi előtt az ajtót, de ő nem mozdult. Ezt most nem engedhette el, Vazulnak meg kellett értenie, hogy ő erre képtelen. – Kérlek.

– Az sem biztos, hogy ott lesznek – erősödött Vazul. – Sőt, nem hiszem, hogy mostanában nagyon elhagynák a főhadiszállásukat – jegyezte meg, és undorodó arcot vágott. Simi emlékezett rá, hogy beszélt már a családja új projektjéről, ami miatt 0-24-ben dolgoznak; otthon, meg a cégben is.

Lejjebb a folyosón kinyílt az öltöző ajtaja, és Balczó meg Vér indultak együtt feléjük. Az évfolyam már rég elment, sokkal hamarabb véget ért a tesiórájuk, mint a Szűzmáriáknak a kosár edzés.

Simi az ajkát rágta. Vazul tényleg nagyon utálta a saját családját, ezért valószínű volt, hogy ő sem akarna túlságosan találkozni velük. Nem ajánlaná fel, hogy menjenek el Wenckheimék luxus nyaralójába, ha nem lenne biztos, hogy nem fut össze véletlenül valamelyik „szar családtagjával”.

Vazul most az egyszer hallgatott, várakozásteljesen nézett rá.

– Itt ilyen udvariassági verseny folyik? – állt meg Vér és a Kapitány mellettük. – „Te menj ki előbb!” „Nem, te menj ki előbb!” „Ah kérlek, ragaszkodom hozzá!”

– Kussolj, Vér – mondta Vazul, aki továbbra is tartotta az ajtót Siminek. – Te meg takarodj már ki, Fehér.

Kivonultak a parkolóba.

– Mikor kezdődik az a csillagnézős buli? – kérdezte Balczó, és üvöltött róla, hogy semmi kedve hozzá. – Mikor indulunk el rá?

– Nem tudom, de tömegközlekedéssel kell megoldanotok – mondta Vazul, ahogy a Thunderbird felé sétáltak.

Bóza eldobta a cigijét, és a faltól ellökve magát indult utánuk.

– Igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Balczó.

– Ja. Eldobom Simit valahova.

Simi a földet nézte, a lépteit az aszfalton. Balczó felé nézett, és Simi nem látta, de érezte az aggódást a tekintetében. Simi és Vér együtt értek az autóhoz, de a másik kettő feltűnés nélkül lemaradt, és Simi még hallotta Vazult mondani:

– Nyugi, mon capitaine, nem haza viszem.

Valahogy így történt, hogy Simi és Vazul hátrahagyták a bulira készülődő barátaikat, és szálltak autóba este kilenckor. Simi fogta a kis fényképezőgép felszerelését, a kedvenc pokrócát meg egy plusz pulcsit, és nekivágtak az egy-két órás útnak.

Füred sem volt kevésbé fényes, de Budapestnél sokkal jobb, meg Vazul családjának háza amúgy is a város közepétől távol esett. Gazdag villák mellett mentek el, és Simi azonnal tudta, amikor elérték Wenckheimék fényűző nyaralóját. Szinte reflektorok világították meg, a kerti lámpák fényárba vonták a kerti utat, a pázsitot és a szökőkutat a bejárati ajtó előtt.

– Biztos, hogy nincs itt senki? – kérdezte Simi enyhe gyomorgörccsel, ahogy megálltak a díszes kovácsoltvas kapu előtt. Amennyire rálátott a házra, az ablakok mögött is fény égett.

Vazul a kesztyűtartóban kotorászott, Simi ölébe hajolva, üres és teli Tic Tac-os dobozok, begyűrt dolgozatok, tollak, töltők, meg miegymás között.

– Nézd meg, van-e autó a szökőkút körül – mondta.

– Innen nem látok egyet sem – nyújtogatta a nyakát Simi.

Vazul végre felegyenesedett, kezében egy kis fekete távirányító, megtalálta, amit keresett. A kapu felé irányította a kis kütyüt, és megnyomott rajta egy gombot, az pedig egy pillanattal később halk zümmögéssel nyílni kezdett. Vazul visszadobta a távirányítót oda, ahol találta, és felvont szemöldökkel nézett Simire.

– Akkor menjünk beljebb, hogy megbizonyosodjunk róla, hogy csak miénk a kéró – mondta. – On y va?

Simi nyelt egyet, de szó nélkül hagyta Vazult behajtani a kapun.

A ház előtt állt egy autó, de még mielőtt Simi megrémülhetett volna, rájött, hogy kizárt, hogy ez a család egy tagjáé legyen. A szerény kis Opel meglehetősen régi fajta volt, és nem zöld rendszámtábla díszelgett rajta, márpedig a Wenckheim család elvileg minden autóját elektromosra cserélte, hogy példát mutassanak, vagy valami ilyesmi.

Nyilván Vazul is látta a dolgot, és nyugodtan parkolt be az Opel mögé.

– Biztos a takarító – mondta Siminek, aztán kiszállt.

Mit volt mit tenni, Simi megadóan követte.

Vazul kulcsot vett elő, de az ajtó nyitva volt, és a fiú vállat vonva sétált be a házba. Simi karján felállt a szőr, ahogy belépett utána az oroszlán barlangjába.

Szigorúan véve, számtalanszor járt már Wenckheim-palotában. Mikor Vazul kilencedikben felajánlotta, hogy megmutatja neki a családja egyik házát, Simi kapva kapott az alkalmon, aztán értetlenül állt a Szabó Ervin könyvtárban, Vazul meg vigyorogva mondta neki:

– Ez is Wenckheim-palota volt régen.

Aztán kinevette Simi arcát, és attól kezdve, ha könyvtárba kellett menniük, mindig úgy mondta, mint egy béna flörtölős szöveget:

– Gyere, menjünk a lakásomra, van egy pár jó könyvem.

Simi pedig hiába akart megsértődni rá, minden alkalommal visítva röhögött rajta.

Igazi Wenckheim-házban azonban tényleg csak egyszer volt; méghozzá az igazi Budapesti Rezidenciában. Vazul valamiért magával cipelte oda, mikor el akart hozni valamit otthonról, és Simi azóta sem felejtette el azt a helyet. A könyvtár miatt egy újabb ősi épületre számított, amit régi Wenckheim grófok építtettek, de ez a Wenckheim-ház egy letisztult, modern eleganciával épült luxus épület volt.

Minden csodálatos volt, Simi el volt ájulva, és bámulva követte Vazult körbe a házban—míg bele nem futottak Vazul apjába, Gróf Wenckheim Rudolfba.

Kiköpött Vazul volt, első ránézésre. Alacsony, Vazulnál is alacsonyabb, de mégis nagydarab, izmos ember, haja világosszőke, szemei kékek. Simi a szemeitől ijedt meg igazán. Mintha Vazul nézett volna rá, de olyan hideg gonoszsággal, hogy ha tekintettel ölni lehetne, Simi ott helyben holtan esett volna össze. Persze egynél több pillantást Gróf Wenckheim sem áldozott rá, egyenesen keresztülnézett rajta, fiával váltott csak egy-két mézes-mázos szót, aztán elment, Simi pedig megsemmisülten állt ott Vazul mellett.

– Ne foglalkozz vele – mondta neki Vazul. – Ez egy geci.

Ezen kívül csak kétszer látta újra az apukát. Egyszer egy limuzin sötétített ablaka mögött vélte látni gyilkos tekintetét, mikor Vérrel és Sebivel elkísérték Vazult valami elegáns estélyre, és ők nem akartak bemenni, csak megálltak az utca túloldalán, Vazul apja pedig pont akkor érkezett, és Vazul úgy döntött, ő sem megy be; egyszer pedig egy jótékonysági esten találkozott szembe vele, amit a külföldről hazatérő rektor rendezett árva gyerekek részére, az akadémiának adakozó cégekkel karöltve, amik között természetesen a Wenckheim Vállalat is szerepelt. Vazul elmondása alapján, apja soha nem emlékezett fia egyetlen barátjára vagy barátnőjére sem, de Siminek az volt az érzése, hogy őt megjegyezte, és annak ellenére, hogy soha nem beszéltek egy szót sem, valamiért mintha tiszta szívből gyűlölte volna.

Ezek után érthető volt, hogy Simi inkább kerülni próbálta a modern grófot—meg igazából a Wenckheim-család minden tagját, Vazin kívül. Még Rékától is tartott.

Vazul mögé húzódva merészkedett beljebb a nyaralóba.

– Nincs itt senki? – suttogta, éppen, mikor egy ajtó mögül egy nő lépett ki. Simi megmerevedett, de a középkorú nő csak fejet hajtott Vazul felé.

– Jó estét – mondta. Kezében porszívó volt. – Nem tudtam, hogy jön ma, ha tudom, hamarabb végzek a takarítással.

_Takarító._

– Nincs gáz – mondta Vazul. – Jó így. Elmehet. – Meg sem várta a választ, csak továbbment a ház belseje felé. – Gyere, Simi!

A konyhába mentek. Vazul egy palackot húzott ki a faragott, szőlő indás mintájú bortartó állványról, az egyik üvegajtajú faliszekrényből pedig poharakat vett ki, míg Simi csak állt, és bámult körbe.

– Gyakran jártok ide? – kérdezte. Az egész ház olyan volt, mintha egy luxus házakról szóló katalógusba léptek volna be; hatalmas tisztaság, lakók nyoma sehol.

– Réka mindig bulikat rendez itt, meg szerintem a család többi tagja is elég sokat jár ide – vont vállat Vazul, és dugóhúzót keresett a borhoz. Simi sejtette, hogy az ital többet ér mindennél, amit birtokol. – Azért néz ki ilyen lakatlannak, mert a szüleim tisztaság mániások, meg a takarítók is, akiket felfogadnak.

Simi hirtelen ötletből vezérelve felugrott a pultra. _Azta, micsoda rebel vagyok_, gondolta, és majdnem elnevette magát. Most, hogy kiderült, egyedül vannak, sokkal bátrabb lett. Vazul felpillantott rá, majd vissza a bor nyitására, szája sarkában halvány mosoly bújt meg. Simi lóbálta a lábát, és nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer ilyen vidám lesz egy Wenckheim-házban.

– És te mikor is voltál itt utoljára? – kérdezte, de sejtette, hogy mintha Vazul már beszélt volna erről.

A dugó egy pukkanással kijött a helyéről, és Vazul félredobta a pulton. Komótosan elrakta a dugóhúzót is, és Simi azt hitte volna, hogy húzza az időt, de látta rajta, hogy gondolkodik.

– Talán három, négy éve? – vont végül vállat. – Egy nagynénémnek születésnapja volt. Vagy valami ilyesmi. Csin-csin – nyújtotta Simi felé az egyik poharat, ahogy odalépett hozzá, a másikat pedig megtartotta magának.

– Mire iszunk? – kérdezte Simi, miközben elvette a poharat.

Vazul körbejártatta tekintetét a konyhán, mintha innen akarna valami ihletet szerezni, de végül csak legyintett.

– A Szűzmáriákra – mondta. _Természetesen_, gondolta Simi, és elfojtott egy mosolyt. – Santé.

Simi motyogott valamit, ami hasonlított arra, amit Vazul mondott, és összekoccintották a gyönyörű kristálypoharakat. Aztán Simi majdnem a szájához emelte a poharat, de akkor Vazul hirtelen kinyúlt, és elkapta a karját.

– Nem, nem – rázta a fejét, Simi pedig döbbenten nézett rá, és próbálta lassítani meglóduló szívét.

– Jézusom – mondta.

– A másik szemébe kell nézni, mikor koccintasz – magyarázta Vazul. – Tessék, kezdjük elölről. – Kihúzta magát. – Egy fancy buliban vagyunk, most találkoztunk, valaki toastot mondott, koccintani szeretnénk. Azt mondom neked, à votre santé. Te mondd azt—de hé, nézz a szemembe végig—mondd azt, à la vôtre, mert még nem ismerjük egymást olyan jól.

Simi próbálta követni.

– Álá vótr – ismételte legjobb tudása szerint, Vazul szemébe nézve, aki bólintott, aztán újra koccintottak, és végre ittak.

A beállt csendben hallották, ahogy kint beindul az Opel motorja, a takarítónő valószínűleg éppen menni készült. Vazul körbelötyölte poharában a bort, ravasz szeme úgy csillant, mint egy rókának. Felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Na mikor hullanak azok a csillagok?

* * *

Oros sejtette, hogy ez már akkor így volt, mikor ő még messze elkerülte a Szűzmáriák minden tagját. _Mint a napfelkelte_, gondolta Oros tompán. _Még ha nem is látom, mindig megtörténik._ Olivér mindig is verekedett, csak ő nem volt jelen... hogy meghaljon tőle idegességében és az aggódástól. Minden. Egyes. Alkalommal.

Radvány Olivér úgy jelent meg itt, mint egy félelmetes, bosszúálló istenség. Orosék kábé már egy órája ott álltak a tető szélén, mert nem tudták, mit csináljanak, aztán megérkeztek a Szűzmáriák, és Oros elfordult, látni sem akarta. Ő küzdött, igazán küzdött. Egy órán keresztül nem is látta Olivért, már ha csak a perifériás látásában megpillantotta, hátat fordított neki.

Aztán Balczó Sebestyén odajött, és mások is odajöttek, és Oros egy pillanatra nem figyelt csak, és Olivér ott termett, zilált hajjal, villogó szemekkel, csupasz tetkókkal, meg azzal a félmosolyával, amitől angyalok szédülnek a földre; és Oros minden, gonddal felépített védelme egy pillanat alatt összeomlott.

– Mizu, tündérke – mondta neki, és nem eresztette a szeme.

Oros nem találta a hangját. Szégyellte bevallani, de egész egyszerűen elfelejtette, hogyan kell szavakat formálni a szájával, hogyan kell működésbe hoznia a torkát.

– Ja? Helló – mondta mégis valaki nyugodt, érdektelen hangon; úgy tűnik, ő.

Próbált lélegezni, és azt hitte, míg Balczó Sebestyénnel beszélget, Olivér elereszti, de nem. Oros úgy állt ott, mint egy sóbálvány, Venti csodálkozva nézte, úgy tűnt, egyedül ő vette észre, milyen csapdába esett bele.

– Vigyázol magadra? – kérdezte Olivér.

Oros el volt veszve.

– Aha – dadogta.

– Oké. – Olivér mosolygott, és Oros ráismert arra a titkos mosolyára, amit mindig küldött neki, a folyosón, a tanteremben, az utcán, mikor megmentette. Ezer hegedű és trombita dübörgött fejében, Oros már fel sem ismerte a darabot. – Mit iszol? – kérdezte a tetovált fiú.

Oros az üres poharába meredt, amit csak azért szorongatott, hogy ne próbáljon senki rátukmálni semmit.

– Ööö – felelte.

Olivér nevetett.

– Nem baj – mondta. – Ne hagyd, hogy bárki rád erőltessen valami italt, amit te nem akarsz. De azért valami vizet szerezz magadnak, mert hidratálni azt kell.

Oros csodálkozva nézett rá. A fiú most olyan volt, mint amikor pénteken mentek haza Pápáról, és fáradhatatlanul anyáskodott a csapat felett.

Oros rájött, hogy akarja még látni ezt az oldalát. Állt az akadémia tetején, és akkor és ott arra is rájött, hogy Olivér _minden_ oldalát akarja látni. Döbbenetes pillanat volt.

– Segítsek vizet keresni? – hajolt hozzá közelebb Olivér, hogy jobban hallják egymást a hangszórókból üvöltő rap mellett. Biztos, hogy feltekerték a hangerőt, a buli elején még nem szólt ilyen hangosan.

Oros dadogott valamit, talán olyasmit, hogy „nem, köszi”, vagy „igen, kérlek”, nem volt biztos semmiben. Venti mikor hagyta magára? Hova ment egyáltalán?

Olivér intett neki, lazán, és elindult valamerre, keresztül vágva a népen, a legtöbb ember fölé magasodó alakjával; nyilván azt várta, hogy Oros majd megy utána.

Oros ment.

Követte Olivért, keresztül az ugráló, üvöltő tömegen, és eszébe jutott újra, miért is ódzkodott annyira a buliktól. Izzadt emberek értek hozzá, bár itt a tetőn még egy kis kellemes éjszakai szellő is lengedezett, mint egy nyári éjjel—csak hát április volt. Azért épségben eljutott a piás pultig, ahol Olivér már kutakodott is a bontatlan üvegek között.

Oros feszengve állt mellette, míg két egyetemista fiú beszélgetést kezdeményezett Olivérrel.

– Nem láttátok Tast? – kérdezte őket.

Orost hirtelen megragadta valaki hátulról. Majdnem üvölteni kezdett, de csak Rina nevetett rá.

– Ittál már valamit? – kiabálta a fülébe. Lógott rajta egy másik lány is, aki alig látott, olyan részeg volt.

– Részeg vagy? – kérdezte Oros Rinát.

A lány a fejét rázta.

– Alkoholtól biztos nem. Csak jól érzem magam. – Oros figyelmesen nézte, de tényleg nem tűnt részegnek. – Te hogy érzed magad?

Oros gyanakodva nézett rá. Rina soha nem kérdezett tőle ilyeneket, maximum csak Ventitől.

– Jól – hazudta. – Jöttem... – ujjával maga mögé mutatott, az italos pult felé –, hogy igyak valamit.

Nos, igazság szerint nem alkoholos italért jött, de Rinának erről nem kellett tudnia. A lány elismerően bólogatott és vigyorgott.

– Óóó, Oros iszik valamiiit! – Mellette a csaj ujjongott, bár valószínűleg nem is tudta, miről folyik a szó, csak ugrált a zenére. Oros furán nézett rá. – És mit iszol? – noszogatta Rina

Oros kényelmetlenül toporgott.

– Hát, nem tudom. Olivér... – hátra pillantott, de a tetovált fiú eltűnt. – Izé. Olivér mondta, hogy ad valamit... de úgy látszik, eltűnt valamerre...

A fejét forgatva kereste a másikat, míg Rina tovább beszélt neki.

Olivér a tömegen vágott keresztül. Oros követte a szemével, próbálta kitalálni az úti célját; aztán meglátta Bókay Zalánt, és így már elég egyértelművé vált. Mert Bókay pólóját éppen megragadta egy nagydarab egyetemista, magasra zselézett, szőke hajjal és dioptria nélküli szemüveggel.

– Oros?

– Mi történik ott? – kérdezte Oros, pedig nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Rina sem tudja. Legalább a figyelmét neki is felkeltette, és mindketten (a Rinára akaszkodó lánnyal hárman) arra fordultak.

Az egyetemista ütött.

_Az emberekbe biztos bele van ez programozva_, gondolta Oros, ahogy a nép reakcióját figyelte. Egészen bámulatos volt. Mintha lenne beléjük táplálva egy ösztönös reflex arra, hogy ha valahol verekedés tör ki, vagy ha csak az esetleges verekedésnek még csak a valószínűsége is felüti a fejét, azonnal körbe kell venni a helyet, és biztatni az eseményt.

Míg Olivér az összezáró körön próbálta átverekednie magát, az egyetemista újra ütött, majd újra, és harmadszorra is, Oros pedig minden alkalommal összerezzent. Bókay a feje elé emelte a karjait, de semmi mást nem tett.

– Miért nem üt vissza? – hallotta hirtelen Rina hangját, és gondolkodás nélkül utánanyúlt, de elkésett vele. Rinának ez a hangja a „most megmutatom, hogyan nem szabad velem beszélni” fajta volt, amit akkor használt, ha valami fiú lenézte és lebecsülte.

– Most komolyan – sziszegte Oros, és Rina után vetette magát, hátrahagyva Rina tántorgó barátnőjét.

A DJ felcsavarta a hangerőt, pont, mikor a zene elérte a beat drop részt (Oros nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezt így hívják). Próbált egyszerre haladni, a fülét befogni, és figyelni az eseményeket is. A tömeg ütemre ugrált, és egyszerre kántálták, hogy „ÜSD! ÜSD! ÜSD!”, Oros pedig rémülten látta, hogy Bókay továbbra sem ütött vissza, hagyta, hogy az idősebb fiú újabb és újabb ütéseket vigyen be; aztán Olivér odaért, megragadta Bókay pólóját, és hátrarántotta. Maga mögé lökte, és Bóza egyensúlyát vesztve a földre ült, Olivér pedig egyedül fordult szembe az egyetemistával, akihez két társa lépett oda.

A zene nagyrészt nem volt magyarul, még angolul, franciául vagy olaszul sem, amiket a Regnum Marianum akadémián általában tanultak a diákok, csak néha voltak angol részei, de azért csak mindenki ugyanúgy ordította a szöveget—már ha éppen nem kántáltak. Ráadásul mindenki továbbra is táncolt és ugrált mindeközben. _Nem lesz ez így jó_, gondolta Oros, mert egyszerűen nem tudott közelebb jutni a helyszínhez... mondjuk, nem mintha annyira akart volna. _Legalább Rinának sem sikerül_, vigasztalta magát.

– _I AM A GOOD BOY!_ – üvöltött fel hirtelen mindenki, mire Oros összerezzent és rémülten nézett körbe; és mint egy végszóra, mikor a beat drop megint eljött a számban, Olivér támadott.

Szóval valahogy így történt, hogy Oros sokadszorra is szemtanúja lett Olivér hobbijának. És egyáltalán nem élvezte.

* * *

  
Egyáltalán nem sokszor történt, hogy Balczó avatkozott volna közbe, mikor Vér verekedni kezdett valakivel. Általában hagyta, hogy elrendezze egymaga—bár az is igaz volt, hogy azok a verekedések általában nem azért törtek ki, mert valaki nekiment a csapat egyik tagjának. Mert ha az megtörtént, akkor végképp nem volt leállítás. Akkor besegítés volt.

Most mégis csak megragadta Vért, és távol lökte három ellenfelétől, belépve közéjük a felszabadult térbe. Vér elnevette magát, és lihegve hátrált egy lépést, hagyva Balczót; de nem engedte el megfeszített izmait. Az adrenalin pumpált benne, szikrát vetett, és lángolt. Nem is látott tisztán, olyan volt, mintha újra lerészegedett volna, csak pia nélkül.

Nem volt ennél jobb érzés a világon.

Félig lehunyt pillái közül élesen figyelte az ellenfél minden egyes mozdulatát. Mérlegelt, átlátta a gyenge pontokat. Könnyű volt; a három egyetemista elképesztően átlátszó volt, Vér előre tudta, mikor, honnan és hogyan támadnak, minden lépésüket előre látta. Szinte már nevetségesen egyszerű dolga volt velük. Alig értek hozzá.

Rendben, egyszer az egyikük rendesen gyomron ütötte, meg azért kapott a szájába egyet. Kezét ajkához érintve látta, hogy megint felrepedt.

Imádta. Az olaj az első támadásnál lángra kapott, és még mindig égett, és Vér türelmetlenül járt fel-alá, mint egy vadállat a ketrecében. A ketrec most csak Balczó volt, aki közte és az ellenfél között állt, de a kapitánynak már csak a jelenléte is pórázt rakott rá. A Szűzmáriák megmentették az életét, Balczó megmentette az életét, tartozott neki annyival, hogy visszafogta magát, ha ő kérte.

Lassított léptein, mélyeket lélegzett, némán figyelte, ahogy Balczó a három másik fiúval veszekszik, és próbálja visszatartani őket. _Jöjjenek csak_, gondolta Vér, bármennyire is próbálta elnyomni. Általában nem esett nehezére lenyugodni, az főleg csak alkohollal a szervezetében volt baj, ahogy most is. Máskor a józan esze végül mindig felülkerekedett a benne tomboló tűzön, és sikerült kordában tartania magát. Máskor meg Balczó fogta vissza.

_Vagy Oros_, jutott hirtelen eszébe a semmiből.

A vörös felhő azonnal felereszkedett a szeme elől, a feje egy szempillantás alatt kitisztult, és Vér megpördült. Tömeg állta körbe, táncoltak, ordítoztak, üvöltött valami szám, és Vér mindebből eddig semmit nem vett észre, csak most csodálkozott rá. Persze, valahol a feje hátuljában tudta, de szemei előtt csak a harc lebegett. Most látta az arcokat, látta évfolyamtársait, látta Rinát, és már látta Orost is.

Amint észrevette, kicsit elfogta a szégyen. Talán kétszer verekedett eddig a szeme láttára, mikor kétszer a védelmére sietett, de a fiú puszta jelenléte a földön tartotta, nem hagyta elszállni, és csak annyi lebegett előtte, hogy elűzze az őt fenyegető veszélyt, ne kezdjen el velük igazán harcolni (bár az is igaz volt, hogy mikor meglátta az utca keselyűit köré gyűlni, felforrt a vére, és vöröset látott); meg a gyerekarcú fiú amúgy is mindig eltakarta a szemét. Most vajon mennyit látott? Megijedt tőle? Mennyire tűnt állatiasnak? Oros visszanézett rá, de Vér nem olvasott ki a szeméből semmit, talán csak aggódást.

Vér elfordult, és végre Bózát is megtalálta a szeme.

– Ó, Zalán – térdelt le mellé. A kopasz tág szemekkel nézett fel rá. Kezében egy random póló volt, amit szája elé tartott. – Jól vagy? Kérlek ne mondd, hogy megint leszakadt valami piercinged, mert ideges leszek.

Bóza motyogott valamit, de Vér nem hallotta sem a ruhától, sem a még mindig üvöltő zenétől. Idegesen nézett körbe, de a tömeg legalább éppen oszlani kezdett. Nem fordult hátra, de gondolta, hogy Balczó elrendezte az ügyet, és a nép úgy döntött, nincs itt már semmi érdekes.

– Mi volt ez egyáltalán? – kérdezte Vér, visszahajolva Bózához. _Bár kapcsolná már le valaki azt a rohadt zenét._ – Mivel húztad fel őket?

Bóza a fejét rázta. Leengedte a véres rongyot a szája elől, és rámeredt, Vér pedig végre rálátott a sebre. _Hát persze, hogy megint a kibaszott piercingek_, gondolta. De legalább nem szakadtak ki teljesen a szájából.

– És hol van Tas?! – üvöltötte el magát körbefordulva.

Arina tűnt elő a semmiből, és guggolt le melléjük. Valamit Vér kezébe nyomott, aki értetlenül nézett le rá.

– Tessék, ragtapasz.

– Honnan van neked ilyened? – meredt rá Vér.

– Csodálkoznál, mi mindent rejt egy lány táskája – vigyorgott Rina. – Bocs, hogy nem tudtam segíteni. – Vérnek eszébe jutott az aznap kora reggel, amikor szemtanúja volt annak, ahogy Rina verekedett. – Mit tehetek? Megkeressem Tast?

Vér elborzadt.

– Jó ég, ne – mondta. _Ki tudja, milyen állapotban van._ – Le tudnád állítani a zenét? És vége a bulinak.

– Hát az biztos – állt fel a lány. – Azt hallottam, hogy jön valami tanár. – Vér felkapta a fejét. Rina lenézett rá, és valószínűleg látta a horrort a szemében, mert bátorítóan elmosolyodott. – Nincs gáz – mondta. – Megoldom.

– Isten vagy! – szólt utána Vér, a ragtapaszt szorongatva. Nézett utána egy darabig, majd visszafordult Bózához, és rájött, hogy a másik végig őt bámulta. Elszomorodott. – Semmi baj – mondta neki. – Mutasd a szád, beragasztom, amíg nem megyünk vele orvoshoz.

– Nem kell! – ellenkezett Bóza, de beszélni is alig bírt, úgyhogy Vér egy pillantással elhallgattatta.

Kibontotta a ragtapaszt, Bóza pedig megadóan tartotta a fejét. Mikor Vér keze hozzáért, megmerevedett, és Vér magán érezte a pillantását. Óvatosan leragasztotta a sebet, próbált minél kevésbé Bóza ajkához érni, de veszett ügy volt. Miután végzett, felpillantott Bóza szemébe, tágra nyílt pupilláiban szinte látta a tükörképét.

– Tudtad – szólalt meg Bóza, óvatosan beszélve, tekintettel a sebére –, hogy ugyanott van anyajegyem, ahol neked a kis gyémántod?

Vérnek elszorult a szíve, de azért szelíden elmosolyodott.

– Tudtam – felelte kedvesen. _Úgy sajnálom, Bóza_, gondolta. Ült a kopasz a földön, száján ragtapasz, megverték, de egyszer sem ütött vissza, és most úgy nézett Vérre, mintha a kezében tartaná az univerzumot.

Ezúttal Balczó guggolt le hozzájuk.

– Basszátok meg – mondta nekik, és a fejét ingatta.

Vér felnézett rá.

– Kösz, kapitány – mondta.

– Ti idióták.

Felálltak, Balczó felhúzta Bózát, és Vér körbenézett. Meg kellett találnia Tast, meg kell győződnie róla, hogy jól van, aztán Orost is meg kell keresnie, hogy elmondja, nem egy vérszomjas elmebajos, csak néha elkapja a hév. Közben a zene már nem szólt, és az emberek széledtek szét, és a tető távoli felén valami egyetemi professzor veszekedett a hallgatóival, míg Rina vele egyidejűleg beszélt, ügyesen úgy forgatva a tanárt, hogy háttal álljon a Szűzmáriáknak.

– Gyerünk – mondta Balczó. – Keressük meg Tast, aztán húzzunk az ügyeletre.

Bóza megint ellenkezni próbált, de Vér húzta maga után.

– Az a póló amúgy honnan van? – kérdezte Balczó, miközben a lépcsőhöz vezető ajtóhoz siettek.

Bóza a véres rongyra nézett, amit azóta is a kezében szorongatott.

– Nem tom – vallotta be. – Asszem valami csaj adta?

Az ajtóban Bonaventura állt, és Balczó olyan hirtelen torpant meg, hogy a másik kettő majdnem belerohant. A szőke fiú aggódva nézett végig rajtuk.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte.

– Ja – mondta Balczó. – Kösz.

Majdnem tovább indult, de Vérnek eszébe jutott valami.

– Hé, el tudsz dobni minket egy közeli ügyeletre? – kérdezte. Balczó és Bóza egyszerre fordult felé. – Most mi van? Vazul nincs itt, neki meg van autója. Itt az autód, ugye? – fordult azért a szőkéhez.

– Persze – mondta Venti. – Persze. Gyertek, elviszlek titeket – indult meg azonnal.

– Kösz – mondta Vér és Bóza egyszerre.

Feltűnés nélkül hagyták ott a tetőt és a káoszt. Venti út közben felhívta Orost.

– Majd később visszajövök értetek – mondta neki. – Addig maradj Rinával.

A fiú drága, tájfunszürke Audija a parkolóban várt rájuk. Odaérve Venti és Balczó beült előre, Vér pedig betessékelte hátra Bózát.

– Te nem jössz? – nézett fel rá Bóza, és a két elöl ülő is hátra fordult.

Vér megrázta a fejét.

– Meg kell keresnem Tast.

Bóza és a kapitány bólintottak, Venti pedig inkább nem szólt.

Az Audi kihajtott az akadémia kapuján, Vér pedig elfordult, hogy elinduljon vissza az épület felé. Előkotorta a zsebéből a telefonját, és először csak ráírt, de miután az üzenetei olvasatlanok maradtak, felhívta. Általában ez sem volt hasznosabb, mert Tas soha nem vette fel a telefonját, de Vér akkor is mindig hívta, aztán megkereste; ez így volt rendjén.

A tetőről még mindig lehallatszott valami zene, de már halk volt, és a bejáraton szállingóztak kifelé az emberek. Néhányan vakon tántorogtak, mások őket támogatták; Vér mindannyiukat megkérdezte, látta-e Tast, de senki nem tudta, hol van a fiú. Tas nem volt köztük, és a telefonjára sem válaszolt, és Vér felsóhajtott.

Tudta, hogy ilyenkor sötét, magányos helyeken kell keresni, és elindult körbe a kampuszon. Azokon a helyeken, ahol általában mindig megtalálta, most nem volt, és sehol máshol sem, és Vér aggódva járta körbe újra meg újra azokat a helyeket is, ahova Tas biztos nem ment volna. A telefonját is újra és újra felhívta, míg villamosra szállt, hogy visszamenjen a kerületbe, hogy ott is megnézze Tas helyeit.

A legvégén a lakásra is visszament. Üres szobák néztek vele farkasszemet.

Újra elővette a telefonját, és fáradtan beírt egy másik számot.

– Hívtál, hogy külön is együtt nézhessük a csillagokat? – szólt bele Vazul a telefonba. – Oly távol, s mégis oly közel!

Vér fintorgott.

– Ok – mondta. – Figyu, tudnál segíteni?

– Miben? – Vazul eltartotta a szájától a telefont, és egy pillanatig távolabbról hallatszott a hangja. – Nyugi, csak Vér – mondta valakinek, valószínűleg Siminek. – Te fényképezgess nyugodtan, én hozok még bort. – Aztán újra beleszólt a telefonba, közben Vér a háttérben ajtó csukódását hallotta. – Na, itt vagyok. Simon barátunk elvan a csillagokkal. Veled mi van?

– Simon a csillagokat fényképezi? – állt meg csodálkozva Vér.

– Persze, ezért hoztam le Füredre.

– _Balaton_füredre??

– Nem tom, Miszter Olivér, ismersz másik Füredet?

Vér a fejét rázta.

– Levitted Balatonfüredre, hogy fényképezhesse a csillagokat?? – kérdezte.

– Elképesztő, milyen gyorsan fog az agyad.

– És... és mióta fényképezik Simi bármit is? – Lassan újra elindult, járkált fel-alá a Tasi Szobában.

– Nem rég óta – felelte Vazul. – Valamelyik nap mondta, hogy mindig is érdekelte, aztán vettünk neki egyet, és most végre normálisan is kipróbálja.

– Nem is tudtam erről – jegyezte meg Vér halkan, és kicsit döbbenten. Valamiről ő itt nagyon lemaradt. _Mikor történt mindez?_

– Ja, nem akarta nagydobra verni – felelt Vazul lazán.

_És te kussban elfogadtad és magadban tartottad_, gondolta Vér, de nem mondta ki hangosan. Vazul nagyon jó barátja Siminek, tűnődött Vér. Persze, mindig is tudta, de azért néha eszébe jutott, és olyankor elismerően gondolt a nagyszájú, bunkó faszkalap Vazulra.

– Hát jó – mondta. – Azért majd megnézhetem, hogy sikerültek a képek? – kérdezte reménykedve, és már megint úgy érezte magát, mint egy anyuka.

– Ne engem kérdezz – röhögött Vazul a vonal túloldalán. – Na mondd már, mit akarsz! Miért hívtál? Otthagytam Simkót a hulló baszásaival.

– Szerintem nélküled is elég jól elboldogul velük – felelt Vér. – Tas miatt hívtalak.

Vazul felnyögött. Mind utálták, mikor Tasnak újabb epizódja volt, Véren—meg talán Simin kívül—mindenki annyira elkerülte Tas depis oldalát, amennyire csak tudták, anélkül, hogy bántó lenne. Valamiért mind kényelmetlenül érezték magukat, ha vigasztalniuk kellett; de a Szűzmáriák már csak ilyenek voltak. Mindig üvöltették a zenét, mindig hangzavart csináltak, inkább nem beszélt meg senki semmit; ám ha kellett volna, mind meghaltak volna egymásért, egyetlen szó nélkül.

Vér nem félt a szavaktól, de végül rászokott ő is erre a taktikára.

– Mit csinált már megint? – kérdezte Vazul kelletlenül. – Én két órányira vagyok, nem tudom innen megvigasztalni, vagy valami – tette hozzá gyorsan.

_Gyávák mind_, forgatta Vér a szemét.

– Nyugi, te gyász, nem kell vigasztalni. Vagyis nem tudom, kell-e. Ugyanis nem találom.

– Nem találod? Mármint elvesztetted, vagy mi?

Vér ignorálta a gúnyos hangnemet.

– Igen – mondta –, a bulin voltunk, és most nem találom. – Nagy vonalakban összefoglalta a dolgot, a bulitól kezdve, a verekedésen át, a keresésig. – Szóval Bózáékat nem zavarhatom, mert sürgősségin vannak, nekem meg elfogytak az ötleteim. – Fáradtan sétált ki a konyhába, és ült fel a pultra. – Gondoltam, neked lesznek javaslataid.

Vazul, most az egyszer, türelmesen végighallgatta, és most is hallgatott. Végre kezdte komolyan venni Vért, meg az ügyet.

– Hát... – hangja, karakteréhez idegenül, tanácstalannak hangzott, és Vért akaratlanul is eltöltötte a szomorúság. _Hülye Tas_, gondolta. – Azok alapján, amiket elmondtál, már minden kedvenc helyét bejártad.

Elhallgatott, és Vér valamiért tudta, hogy ezúttal nem csak némán töri a fejét, hanem eszébe is jutott valami. Megfeszült, és várt.

– Nos? – kérdezte végre türelmetlenül, mikor Vazul csak nem akart megszólalni.

Vazul kifújta a levegőt.

– Autóba szállok – mondta.

– Tessék? – kerekedtek ki Vér szemei. Most már kezdett komolyan megijedni. – Miért? Mi van? – De tudat alatt tudta ő is, végig tudta, és most megrémült, hogy szembe kell vele néznie. – Ugye szerinted nem... Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem azt gondolod...

– Hát hol máshol lenne? – Vazul fáradtan sóhajtott. – Simi, elmegyek.

Vér hallotta Simit döbbenten visszakérdezni, és gyorsan ellenkezni kezdett.

– Hagyd, Vazul, most ezért ne gyere vissza – mondta sietve. – Amúgy is két órányira vagy, addig én ezerszer megnézem ott.

– El ne menj oda egyedül – förmedt rá Vazul.

– Ezerszer találkoztam már Tas dílereivel – veszekedett Vér, de Vazul közbevágott, és most komolyan dühösnek hangzott.

– Leszarom, Vér, ez nem olyan, baszd meg! Ha elment a vénemberhez, akkor ez kibaszottul nem olyan. Csak maradj a kurva seggeden, míg oda nem érek – mondta. – Visszahívlak, Simit is el kell rendeznem. – Hangja megint eltávolodott a telefontól, valószínűleg Vérről már el is feledkezve, Simivel kezdett foglalkozni. – Ne bassz már fel te is, nem jössz velem! Itt maradsz, míg Vérrel összeszedjük azt a nagydarab gecit... – Aztán kinyomta, és Vér egyedül maradt a konyhában.

_Hülye Tas_, gondolta újra, és hideg marok zárult össze a szíve körül.

* * *

  
Venti egy órával később hívta Orost, aki reménykedve vette fel a telefont.

Venti tanácsára megkereste Rinát, hogy vele várjon, de ő az új lány barátaival lógott, és mikor megkérdezte, jön-e velük haza, mert az egyikük eldobta az egész bandát, inkább nemet mondott. Nem akart Rinára akaszkodni, mintha egyedül nem lett volna képes elboldogulni, meg valahogy a gondolat, hogy egy csapat részeg lánnyal utazzon, sem vonzotta annyira.

Szóval most egyedül ült a parkolóban, a járda szegélyén, a fal tövében, és várt Ventire. Kétszer látta Olivért elmenni a közelben, de a tetovált fiú egyszer sem vette észre, ő pedig nem akarta zavarni, mivel láthatólag keresett valamit, meg amúgy is telefont tartott a füléhez.

– Venti! Kész vagytok? – kérdezte reménykedve.

– Nem igazán – felelte Venti bocsánatkérő hangon. – Van itt egy csapat részeg, akik megsérültek, mert grilleztek, és elterjedt a tűz? Őszintén, fogalmam sincs, de valami ilyesmit magyaráztak – mondta. Oros magába roskadva hallgatta. Azt számolgatta, vajon meddig kell még itt ülnie. – Szóval két doki van, de mindketten velük vannak elfoglalva, és nem hiszem, hogy egyhamar sorra kerülnénk. De figyelj, elküldöm a címet, és utazz ide metróval. Nincs messze.

Oros semmi pénzért nem utazott volna az éjszaka közepén sehova.

– Nem, köszi – mondta gyorsan. – Inkább hazamegyek.

– Az messzebb van – mondta értetlenül Venti. – Csak egy metróra, meg egy villamosra kell felszállnod. Meg, ha nem akarsz sétálni, egy buszra, de az már tényleg csak plusz.

Oros elhúzta a száját.

– Ne, nem, köszönöm.

Venti hümmögött. Természetesen tudta, hogy Oros tart az éjszakai—meg nappali is, ha már itt tartunk—tömegközlekedéstől.

– Tudod, mit? – mondta végül. – Egyetlen villamosra kell felszállnod, leírom, melyikre, honnan, meddig, hány megálló. Elmész a Szűzmáriákhoz, jó? Akkor mi is oda fogunk menni ezután, visszaviszem őket oda, és felveszlek onnan. Jó?

_Nem akarok teher lenni_, mondta volna Oros, de valószínűleg azzal segített volna kevésbé. Szóval csak megadóan bólintott.

– Oké.

Venti elküldte a legapróbb részleteket is, és Oros, összeszedve minden bátorságát, elindult. _Ha Rina ezt látná_, gondolta, de aztán elfintorodott. _Jól kinevetne._

Valóban egész egyszerű volt. Csak egyszer rémült meg nagyon, amikor egy részeg bácsi odajött hozzá, és beszélgetni próbált vele. Oros egy szót sem értett abból, amit mondott neki, ráadásul büdös is volt, de megkönnyebbülésére hamar elment. Két megállóval az övé előtt már az ajtóban állt, aztán akkor is megijedt, amikor leszállt a villamosról, és egyedül találta magát egy szörnyen rossz környéken. Izzadó tenyérrel vette elő a telefonját, és meredt Ventinek a térképről elküldött screenshotjaira, hogy lássa, merre kell mennie.

Mire elérte az épületet, már gyakorlatilag futott, és kimerülve ütötte be a kódot, amit Venti leírt neki. Azt már nem tudta, a lakásba hogyan fog bejutni, mert nem volt kulcs a lábtörlő alatt, meg semmi, de legalább a folyosóra fel akart jutni. Miután vagy ötször a szívbajt hozta rá a lift, ami olyan régi volt, mint a nagyapja, és valószínűleg a kommunista időkben gyártották, végre felért a húszas lakás emeletére. A lift ajtaja, a nagy, rárajzolt fasszal, végre kinyílt, és Oros kimenekült a szerkezetből. Elgyalogolt a lakás ajtajáig, ahol kifújta magát.

Fintorogva nézett a csengőre, amire egy darab papírt ragasztottak, aztán közelebb hajolt, és a szíve csinált egy kis hátra szaltót. A cetlin Olivér macskakaparása virított: _a csengő nem mükszik, üvölts hogy DING DONG_. Oros az ajtóba verte a fejét. _Miért ismerem fel a ronda betűit?!_ szidta le magát. Azt a bizonyos levelezést még mindig az asztali fiókjának legmélyén tartotta. Először kidobta a papírkosarába, de később valahogy mégis visszamászott. Utána úgy érezte magát, mint egy tinilány.

A támasz hirtelen eltűnt a feje alól, és Oros felüvöltött, ahogy előre esett a nyíló ajtóban. Erős kezek kapták el, és Oros egy pillanattal később Radvány Olivér karjaiban találta magát.

A szíve megállt, és tátott szájjal meredt fel a tetovált fiú szemeibe... amik nagyon, _nagyon_ közel voltak.

– Jól hallottam, hogy kopogtattál? – kérdezte Olivér. Izzadtság, alkohol, kávé és sampon illata volt.

Oros csak tátogott. Az illatok, meg Olivér karjai maga körül eltompították az agyát, ráadásul nagyon melege lett. Olivér szája félmosolyra húzódott.

– Hát... – Most mit mondjon? Hogy nem kopogott, csak a fejét az ajtóba verte, mert Olivértől úgy érzi magát, mint egy lovesick tinédzser, és ez elfogadhatatlan? – Nem kopogtam, csak...

Olivér elengedte, vagyis igazából egyik kezével még mindig fogta a felkarját, és félreállva behúzta Orost a lakásba. Oros elképzelte, hogy ha most egy thai drámában lennének, Olivér a becsukódó ajtónak szorítaná, és megcsókolná.

– Gyere be, igyál valamit – mondta Olivér. Álltak a sötét, szűkös előszobában, az éjszaka közepén, meleg volt, és Olivér olyan közel állt hozzá, és még mindig fogta, és keze nyoma égette Oros karját. – Főztem kávét.

– Oké – felelte Oros, mert nem jutott semmi más az eszébe.

Olivér megfordult, és elindult végig a folyosón, és mivel nem engedte el Orost, ő is ment vele. Keze lecsúszott a felkarjáról, Oros szíve pedig süllyedt vele a gyomráig, ahogy Olivér erős ujjai lazán megtalálták az övéit.

Ettől kezdve Orostól már akár egy nukleáris háború is kitörhetett volna, akkor sem érdekelte volna. Na jó, talán érdekelte volna, már abban az esetben, ha egyáltalán észreveszi. Mert Olivéren és az övéire kulcsolódó ujjain kívül más nem igazán létezett az egész világon per pillanat.

A fiún még mindig ugyanaz a trikó és sort párosítás volt, azok a csodálatos tetoválásai mindenhol mezítelenül tárulkozva fel a világnak. Orost egy pillanatra elfogta az irracionális bosszúság, hogy nem csak ő láthatja az alkotásokat, hanem mindenki a szemével illetheti őket. Aztán Olivér behúzta a konyhába, leültette egy székre a kis konyhai asztalnál, és csak ekkor engedte el. Orosnak azonnal hiányzott a keze égetése.

– Mennyi cukrot kérsz bele? – kérdezte Olivér, Oros pedig először azt sem értette, milyen univerzumban vannak egyáltalán, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy épp kávéval kínálta, és gyorsan összeszedte a gondolatait a kávékat illetően.

– Három kanállal – mondta. _Hm. Egész nyugodtnak hangzok kívülről_, lepődött meg Oros a hangján, és megdicsérte magát.

– _Hárommal?_ Jézusom, te aztán édesszájú vagy, mi? – Olivér rápillantott a válla fölött, majd visszafordult a pult felé. – Tejet?

Lerakta Oros elé a bögrét, meg a doboz tejet, és leült vele szemben az asztal másik felére, ahol Oros csak most vette észre a másik bögrét. Mellette, a nyitott ablakban, műanyag hamutálon cigaretta füstölgött, amit Olivér most felvett, és az ajkai közé vett. Oros eltépte onnan a tekintetét, és a tejre koncentrált.

– Köszi – mondta.

Olivér csak hümmögött, és kifújta a füstöt az ablakon. Valahol kint autók zúgtak el, és a viszonylag csendes éjszakában felhallatszott egy elsétáló nő magassarkújának kopogása. Oros óvatosan felpillantott, de hiba volt; Olivér nézte őt, és ahogy elkapta a tekintetét, már megint nem engedte el többé.

– Írt ám Giovanni, hogy jössz – szólt Olivér, azzal a cinkos félmosolyával. Úgy mérte végig Orost, hogy annak kiszáradt a szája. – Megígértem neki, hogy jól viselkedem.

Oros egy pillanatra elborzadt, mert _mégis miért mondana ilyet? Mit fog gondolni Venti??_ Már miért kéne Olivérnek megígérnie, hogy jól fog viselkedni? Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy „ha már búcsú csókot nem kapok”, és a forróság egy újabb hulláma öntött rajta végig. _Mit gondolhat most Venti??_ De aztán Olivér halkan elnevette magát.

– Nem mondtam ezt neki – nyugtatta meg. – De magamnak azért megígértem – tette hozzá, és félredöntött fejjel vizsgálta Orost. – Csak ülj ott szépen rendesen, ne csinálj semmit, és minden rendben lesz.

_Hűha._ Oros megmarkolta a bögréjét, és lélegzett.

– Hát jó. – _Menni fog ez._ – Miért iszol kávét? – érdeklődött.

Olivér felvonta a szemöldökét, és hang nélkül nevetett, de nem tett megjegyzést a szerencsétlen téma váltásra. Csak újabbat szívott a cigarettájából, és szemével elengedve Orost, lepillantott a kávéjába. Oros érezte felengedni a hangulatot, nem volt már annyira tele a levegő elektromossággal.

– El kell majd mennem valahova.

Oros meglepődött.

– Ó. Hova? Most, az éjszaka közepén?

Olivér mosolygott, és a szemét mintha nem érte volna el a mosolya, jött rá Oros.

– Ja, dolgom lesz – vont vállat lazán. Oros egyre jobban megdöbbent: a fiú szemében aggódás ült. _Mi ez?_ – Semmi gáz – mondta Olivér, pedig senki meg sem kérdőjelezte, hogy valami ne lenne rendben.

_Térj már le a földre, te vak idióta!_ förmedt magára durván Oros. _Nem látsz a szemedtől, te istenverte hülye?_ Idegesen söpörte el a rózsaszín felhőket a szeme elől. Olivér a körmeivel dobolt a bögréjén, és kinézett Budapest éjszakai fényeire. Hirtelen olyan éles volt Oros előtt minden, olyan tisztán rá voltak festve Olivérre az érzelmei, mintha csak Venti használta volna vászonnak.

_Valami baj van?_ akarta kérdezni, de egyértelmű volt, hogy valami nincs rendben.

– Tudok segíteni valamit? – kérdezte inkább.

Olivér visszafordult hozzá, és elvigyorodva elnyomta a cigarettáját.

– Édes vagy.

Mást nem mondott.

_Oké, lássuk csak._ Oros törte a fejét. Olivér nem fog neki semmiről sem beszélni, miért avatná bele a magánügyeibe? Ha akarja, elmondja. Akkor viszont valahogy el kellett terelnie a figyelmét, gondolta Oros.

– Miért verekszel? – bukott ki a száján. Fura választás volt, de komolyan tudni akarta. És mikor lesz rá legközelebb alkalma? Most, vagy soha.

Olivér kicsit értetlenül nézett rá, érthetően.

– Mármint?

– Hát úgy általában. Miért szoktál verekedni?

– Azért tanultam meg harcolni, hogy meg tudjam védeni magam – mondta, és a végén furán felvitte kicsit a hangsúlyt, mintha visszakérdezne. Olivér bizonytalan volt, látszott, hogy eddig nem ezen járt az agya, és most próbált témára állni. Orosnak végül is ez volt a célja, úgyhogy egyelőre nem engedte el.

– Nem ezt kérdeztem – mondta.

Olivér hallgatott, és Oros kicsit kezdte bánni, hogy pont ezt a témát választotta, mert úgy tűnt, Olivér erről sem akar társalogni, de még nem hagyta magát. Némán várakozva figyelte, ahogy megint dobolni kezd a bögrén, és tekintete komoly lett, amilyennek Oros még nem látta. A tetovált fiú elengedte a bögrét, és az ablakpárkányon ülő hamutál mellett fekvő doboz cigiből egy újabb szálat vett elő, pedig csak most nyomta el az előzőt. Ráérősen rágyújtott, mélyet szívott belőle, lent tartotta, majd lassan kiengedte.

– Nem tudom – mondta végre. Újabb szívás. Oros várt. Vér megdörzsölte a szemöldökét, és hirtelen újra felemelte tekintetét, elgondolkodva nézett Orosra. – Talán az adrenalin miatt? Nem tudom, jó érzés.

– Adrenalin miatt? – Oros komolyan elcsodálkozott. – És „jó érzés”? – ismételte hitetlenkedve. – Jó érzés, hogy megversz embereket, meg ők is megvernek?

Olivér elmosolyodott, de a mosoly már megint nem érte el a szemét, és Oros utálta ezt. Nagyon gyorsan témát kéne váltania.

– Nem tudom, mit gondolsz rólam, tündérke – mondta kedves hangon Radvány Olivér –, de ne vonj le következtetéseket túl gyorsan, mert könnyen lehet, hogy hibásak. Elismerem, úgy nézek ki, mint egy angyal... – Oros felhorkantott – ...de hiszed vagy sem, tényleg szeretek verekedni.

Széttárta karjait, a másik pedig kissé elgondolkodott. Persze, hogy szeretett verekedni. Mi másért verekedett volna folyton? Ha jobban belegondolt, Oros igazából meg sem volt lepődve.

Zord arcot vágott, és ő is komolyan nézett vissza Olivérre.

– Mindenkire emlékeznetek kéne, akiket csak életetekben megvertetek – állította, mert volt benne egy tüske; és észre sem vette, hogy többesszámra váltott. Azt gondolta, _ha már rám nem emlékeznek a barátaid._

– Rendben – felelt Olivér, és Oros újra felpillantott rá. Vajon komolyan beszélt? Még mindig elég komolynak tűnt. – Mostantól bárkit verek meg, emlékezni fogok rá. – Whisky-szemeivel megfogta Orost, és megint nem eresztette el. – Emlékezni fogok mindegyikük nevére.

Oros csak ránézve tudta, hogy igazat mond. _Helyes_, gondolta, mert volt benne egy tüske.

– Miért érezted szükségét annak, hogy megtanuld megvédeni magad? – kérdezte hirtelen, de ahogy kicsúszott a száján a kérdés, már meg is bánta. Most már komolyan be kell fognom. – Bocsi – mondta gyorsan. – Nem rám tartozik. Gondolom. Vedd úgy, hogy nem kérdeztem meg.

Olivér elvigyorodott, és akkor végre a szeme is mosolygott vele, és Oros újra lélegzett.

– Jó – mondta Olivér –, mert nincs is kedvem a tragikus háttérsztorimról beszélgetni.

– Rendben – felelte gyorsan Oros, megnyugodva. – Nem is kell.

Olivér még mindig őt nézte, a mosolya elhalványult, de ott maradt, és Oros olyat látott a szemében, ami az űrbe lőtte szívét, ami ott a csillagok közé hullott és azon nyomban kivirágzott. Érezte vérét arcába szökni, és gyorsan lepillantott a kávéjára, ami azóta is érintetlenül ült előtte, miközben várta, hogy szíve visszatérjen hozzá. _Mert mit adjak oda, ha te nem jössz vissza hozzám?_

Kínosan helyezkedett a székén. _Bárcsak ne gondolnék ilyenekre_, sajnálkozott, pedig hát igaz volt. Nem igen lehetett már mit tagadni. _Olivér csak flörtöl velem, mert játszom a nehezen kaphatót, és amint a lábai elé omlok, ott fog hagyni_, gondolta benne a kisördög. _Már nem leszek olyan érdekes neki._

_Pedig hát már most is a lábai előtt fekszem, csak jól titkolom._

Aztán Olivér azt mondta:

– Hallod. Beszélj már egy kicsit magadról.

Oros rámeredt.

– Tessék? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

– Nem tudom, mondj valamit magadról – kérte Olivér. – Mik az álmaid?

Oros eltátotta a száját, Olivér meg elnevette magát. Még mondott volna valamit, de megszólalt a telefonja, és úgy kapta föl, mint a villám.

– Igen – szólt bele. Oros az arcát nézte, közben kavarogtak benne a gondolatok: hogy Olivér megkérdezte, mik az álmai (_te, te, te_), hogy a szemében megint aggódó, de eltökélt tekintet ül, hogy ez is a része annak, amiért ilyen komoly most, és most kap valami hírt, ami fontos. – Jó. – Olivér komoly arccal hallgatta a vonal másik feléről beszélőt. – Az nincs olyan messze. Egy óra? Azért ne keveredjetek balesetbe, vagy valamibe, teljesen jó időben vagytok. Komolyan, Vazul, hallod? Óvatosan!

Miután letette, azt mondta Orosnak: – Úgyis óvatos lesz. Vele van Simi.

– Mi a pokol történik? – kérdezett vissza Oros.

Szóval Olivér újabb cigarettára gyújtott, az előzőt el sem szívta rendesen, és elmesélte.

– Tasnak vannak ilyen epizódjai – magyarázta, és Oros hallgatta. – Amikor megfojtja a szívbánat, és minden kilátástalan, és olyankor eltűnik egy időre. Néha csak füvezik, meg drogozik, felgyújt egy kukát, vagy valami... de néha nagyon... elborul, és olyankor nagyon nem szép látvány. Most elmondok neked valamit – mondta, és letette a kávés bögréjét. Oros a sajátjáról már el is feledkezett. – Tasnak két bátyja volt. Az egyik megölte magát, a másik pedig elment katonának, és azóta nem látta. Az apukája a születése után nem sokkal lezuhant valami magas helyről, és azóta rokkant, és nem csinál semmit, csak fekszik, és ápolók gondoskodnak róla. Az anyukája nem bírta a látványt, és először drogozni kezdett, aztán az utolsó gyereke is elhagyta, mert Tas felköltözött ide, Budapestre; és elvált – itt előre hajolt, és megismételte –, _elvált_ a rokkant férjétől, és hozzáment egy gazdag emberhez, akinek a pénzéből egyébként azóta is fizetik a rokkant papa ellátását.

– Amikor Tas feljött ide, beállt egy öregemberhez dolgozni, aki drogokkal kereskedett, és Tas rászokott. Mert Tas depressziós volt, és akart valami hangulatfokozó szert, és az embernek ez volt a megoldása rá. És egyébként az öreg bőségesen meg is fizette Tas munkáját, aztán később azért is fizetett neki, mert Tas gondját viselte, miután még öregebb lett, és romlott az állapota. Szóval Tasnak volt pénze iskolára, meg mindenre, viszont rossz társaságba keveredett, és már kilencedikben egy drogos volt.

– De ott volt Balczó, jött ő, és megmentette, mert tudod ő mindenkit megment. Beválogatta a csapatba, és Tason segített a kosárlabda, és az lett az új drogja. Néha ma is csinálja a régieket, de a kosár többnyire jó neki. Meg mi is jók vagyunk neki, ez a család. Az öregembert is ott hagyta, akitől még mindig érkezik neki pénz, mert az öreg a halálán van, és gondolom nem tudja, mi mást kezdjen a pénzével. Tudod, neki sincs senkije. Néha félek, hogy Tas egy rossz pillanatában visszamegy hozzá, de eddig, mióta a Szűzmáriák létezik, nem sokszor esett meg. De most nem találom sehol, és valószínű, hogy ott van. Ezért Vazul és Simi hazajönnek Füredről, és együtt elmegyünk érte.

Oros némán ült. A kávéja kihűlt, Olivér cigicsikkjei gyűltek a hamutálban, és Oros csak némán próbálta feldolgozni a hallottakat.

Érdekes, hogy évek óta járt egy évfolyamba valakivel, akit mindig megvetett, meg félt tőle, most meg élete legszörnyűbb pillanatait hallgatta végig. Most úgy érezte, jobban ismeri, pedig nem emlékezett egyetlen alkalomra sem, mikor akár egyetlen szót is váltott volna Tassal.

– Kicsit nehéz vele, és folyton aggódom érte, de nincs rajtunk kívül senki mása – mondta Olivér. Oros rá is csak bámult. Olivér egy csikket piszkált, ami kiesett a tálból az asztalra. – Sokunknak nincs mása a Szűzmáriákon kívül – motyogta.

Oros egyáltalán nem ismerte Radvány Olivért.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ne ijedjen meg senki a hosszú francia szövegeléstől: csak bemásoltam egy receptet, hogy menő legyen

Hajnali három volt, valahol a szmogfelhőn túl ragyogtak a csillagok. Vér, Simi, Vazul és Tas a Blaha Lujza téren ültek, zúgtak el körülöttük az autók, amik valahogy sohasem tűntek el az utakról, láthatatlan sofőrök örökké vezették körbe a bolygón, soha meg nem állva. Simi felemelte a fényképezőgépét.

– Van egy cigid, fiú?

Simi oldalra pillantott. Egy körülbelül a negyvenes éveiben járó részeg nő toporgott mellette, kezeit a zsebébe gyűrte, arcán elmosódott, reménykedő vigyor.

– Nem cigizem – felelte Simi, bocsánatkérően vállat vonva.

A nő bánatosan biccentett, aztán fejével a gépe felé intett.

– Lefotózol? – kérdezte. Hangja mély volt és reszelős, mint aki naponta három doboz cigit szív el. 

Simi értetlenül nézett rá.

– Miért fotóználak le? – kérdezett vissza.

– Na jó, lehet lépni – jött oda Vazul. Simi és az idegen közé állt, finoman arrébb terelve a részeget. – Húzás van.

Megfogta Simit a karjánál fogva, és közelebb húzta a társaságukhoz, ahol Vér és Tas néma csendben ültek. Tas nem volt hajlandó megszólalni, ezért Vér is hallgatott.

Tast a drogos vénember negyedében találták, ahogy távoli tekintettel az utcákat járta. Mivel nem mondott semmit, nem tudták meg, volt-e nála, de az legalább látszott, hogy nem volt beállva. Vérnek ez már egy plusz pont volt. Az ellen sem ellenkezett, hogy azonnal hazaindultak vele; kifejezéstelen arccal tűrte, hogy Vér betömje a Thunderbird hátsó ülésére, Simi mellé. Most is csak némán ücsörgött a szökőkút szélén, bámult maga elé, Vér mellette, makacs arccal.

Simi szipogott, torka furán kapart, és már érezte, hogy holnapra beteg lesz, de inkább nem mondott semmit. A gépét nézegette folyamatosan, a képeket, amit csinált a hullócsillagokról, meg a Balaton parti városról. Nem voltak valami profik, de neki tetszettek. Az első, igazi géppel készített fotói voltak. Az elsőszülött gyermekei. Hazafelé Vazul megkérdezte, megnézheti-e majd őket, és Simi első reakciója egy furcsa érzés volt, késztetés, hogy a mellkasához szorítsa a gépét, és az élete árán is védelmezze meg, ne adja oda senkinek, ne mutassa meg senkinek. Nem is válaszolt először, Vazul meg hagyta; aztán egy-két perc csend után megnyugodott, és csak annyit mondott, „persze”.

Vazul már akkor látott belőle egyet-kettőt, és Simi végül is nem érezte szükségét, hogy elrohanjon vele; csak tűrte, hogy a másik a válla fölött átnézve vele nézegesse.

Mikor megérkeztek Füredről a Húszasba, Vérrel volt a suli fotósa is (Simi úgy állt, hogy a fiú ne lássa a fényképezőgépét), de azonnal felugrott a jöttükre, azt se engedte, hogy teljesen megjöjjenek.

– Azonnal indulunk – mondta. Visszanézett a göndörre, aki nagy szemekkel állt a konyhaasztal mellett, és Vér tekintete Vazuléra emlékeztette Simit, amikor Vazul megkérdezte, nem otthon volt-e, vagy milyen volt az órája, mert azokon az órákon a focicsapat krémje is részt vett. – Te itt maradsz.

– Nem mehetek veletek? – kérdezte a göndör, arca bátor és eltökélt. Simi szégyenkezve gondolt arra, mennyire szeretne ő is bátor lenni néha. – Segíthetnék.

Vazul az órájára nézett, Vér pedig a fejét rázta.

– Biztonságosabb, ha itt maradsz. Várd meg Ventiéket, vele hazamehetsz.

Aztán autóba ültek, és elindultak a budapesti éjszakában.

Most pedig ültek sorban a szökőkút párkányán, kezükben egy-egy doboz sör, amit azért vettek, hogy most békésen elbeszélgessenek felette, vagyis Vér csak egy kólát vett, ivott ő már eleget az akadémia tetején.

– Hajnali három van – jegyezte meg Simi, megtörve a csendet. Leengedte a kameráját, várakozva pillantott a többiekre.

Vazul olyan „tudjuk, Fehér” arccal nézett vissza rá, de aztán Tas végre megszólalt.

– Balczó tudja? – kérdezte.

A három másik összenézett. Simi szinte látta, ahogy Vér újra levegőt kap, és erőnek erejével nem ugrik Tasra, hogy megszorongassa.

– Egyelőre nem szóltunk neki – mondta a tetovált fiú, és óvatosan megkérdezte: – Azt szeretnéd, ha nem tudná?

Tas először csak vállat vont, aztán mégis bólintott. Simi megértette, és tudta, hogy a többiek is. Simi sem szerette, ha Balczó tudta, hogy hazament, és Vér sem szerette, ha Balczó tudta, hogy aznap elfelejtett enni, és Bóza sem szerette, ha Balczó tudta, hogy megint versenyzett az utcán a Triumph-jével. De Balczó a kapitányuk volt, és úgyis tudott mindenről, mint az Úristen.

Erről eszébe jutott, hogy megint haza kellene mennie.

– Meghalt a vénember – mondta Tas.

Senki nem szólt semmit.

Sem most, sem később Balczónak—de ő tudott mindent anélkül is.

* * *

Mikor hajnali fél négykor hazaértek, Oros bevonult Venti szobájába, és végigdőlt az ágyon—bár Ventinek az volt az érzése, hogy igazából nem aludt el rögtön—, Venti pedig kicipelte a festőállványt a ház elé, és felállította a hátsó kertben. Szép ráérősen kikészítette a tubusait, az ecseteit, a palettát, aztán színeket kevert, és inge ujját feltűrve, festeni kezdett.

Szemei fáradtak voltak, de az elméje éber volt, agyában összevegyültek az elmúlt éjszaka fényei és árnyai, hangjai és illatai. Keze magától dolgozott, míg gazdája kilépett térből és időből, és visszarepült a hazaúthoz az ügyeletről.

Már mondaniuk se kellett az útirányt, Venti tudta magától is.

– Mondom, hogy tíz ponton múlott! – erősködött Bóza a hátsó ülésen. Ugyanott ült, ahol anno az első fuvarjuknál. Akkor a lába volt bekötve, most a szája volt leragasztva.

– Ne kúrj fel, Zalán – mondta idegesen Balczó Sebestyén. Ő most elöl ült, Venti mellett. Venti kicsit nehezebbnek tartotta az útra való koncentrálást, mint általában. – Nem is nézted a meccset!

– A végét te se láttad! Én pedig utánanéztem.

– Én is utánanéztem!

Venti sóhajtott.

– Miért olyan fontos, hány ponttal vesztettek? – kérdezte, ahogy befordult a már jól ismert, lepukkant parkolóba. – Nem mindegy? Vesztettek.

– Fontos, hogy hány pont volt – mondta Sebestyén, és most az egyszer türelmes hangon szólt. – Nekünk is annyi ponttal kell elvernünk őket, minimum, hogy végleg kibuktassuk őket. Így később nem kell foglalkoznunk velük.

– Ráadásul a BME-sek maradnak bent helyettük, akiket eddig mindig elvertünk, és most sem lesz másként – tette hozzá Bókay Zalán.

– Mert ezt a másik csapatot...

– Az Álmos Vezéresek – szúrta közbe Balczó Sebestyén.

– ... őket nem szoktátok megverni? – fejezte be a kérdést Venti. Leállította a motort, és a kulcsot kihúzva fordult a másik kettő felé, felvont szemöldökkel.

Balczó Sebestyén visszanézett rá.

– Velük nem játszottunk túl sokat – mondta Bókay Zalán, már félig kint az autóból. – De természetesen őket is elvertük.

Aztán már ott sem volt.

– Soha nem kaptatok még ki? – kérdezte Venti Sebestyént.

A fiú szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódtak meg, sötétvörös haja lángjai szerteszét álltak a fején, vállai olyan szélesek, szinte nem fért el az ülés támláján. Hideg kék szemei fölényesen villantak.

– Az elején, persze, kikaptunk sok csapattól – felelt. – Most már csak magunktól.

Venti vöröset vett elő.

Az idő elveszett valahol a csillagokkal teleszórt hajnal és a csípős pirkadat között, majd újra visszatért, mikor a házvezetőnő álmos szemekkel egy pohár narancslevet, meg egy tál szendvicset és szeletelt almát hozott ki a fiúnak.

– Egész éjjel idekint festettél? – kérdezte halkan a nő, hitetlenkedve.

Venti pislogott, és felpillantott az égre.

– Úgy tűnik – mondta. Óvatosan letette az ecsetet, és festékes kézzel felmarkolt egy szendvicset a kis asztalra rakott tálról. – Hány óra? – kérdezte, majd egy hatalmasat harapott a reggelijéből.

A nő a festményt tanulmányozta.

– Hat óra múlt – felelte.

– Csinálna Orosnak is reggelit? – kérte Venti. – A szobámban alszik.

Visszafordult a festményéhez, egyik kezében a szendvics, másikban az ecset, és Orosra gondolt.

Mikor odaértek a Szűzmáriák lakásához, Oros a háztömb előtt állt, nagypapás kardigánja összehúzva rajta, a szeme csillogott, Venti azt gondolta, az álmosságtól. Mikor leparkoltak, Oros megvárta, míg kiszállt a két kosaras az autóból, majd mondta nekik:

– Már visszaértek.

Balczó Sebestyén és Bókay Zalán értetlenül néztek rá.

– Kik? – ráncolta a homlokát Balczó. – Honnan?

– Azt hittem, Füreden alszanak – jegyezte meg Bóza.

Oros az anyósülés ajtajához battyogott, és elnyomott egy ásítást.

– Nem Wenckheimék – felelt. – Bár ők is már rég hazajöttek.

Beszállt Venti mellé, és a fejét hátradöntve a támlának, lehunyta a szemét. A két kosaras összepillantott, aztán szó nélkül elindultak a ház felé, Venti némán nézett utánuk.

Balczó Sebestyén a parkoló szélén pördült meg. Venti szíve kicsit megugrott.

– Kösz a fuvart! – kiáltott vissza.

Venti egész hazaúton nem tudta letörölni a vigyort az arcáról. Még jó, hogy Orosnak végig csukva volt a szeme.

Megint letette az ecsetet.

A tálcával és a narancslevével együtt felköltözött a hátsó teraszra, háttal a háznak, és ámultan nézte a kertet. Anyja büszkesége volt, ő tervezte meg az egészet, és hozatott mindenhonnan fákat, bokrokat és növényeket bele.

Venti a szüleire gondolt.

Aztán kijött Oros, a tegnapi ruhájában, leült Venti mellé, aki rápillantott, és abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy valami van vele, valami megváltozott Almássy Orosban, valami történt benne, és tegnap óta más színekkel van festve.

_Nem is tegnap óta_, jött rá Venti. Sokkal régebb óta.

Oros kezében kávé volt, valószínűleg a házvezetőnő adta neki, azt kevergette, belekortyolt, aztán fölkapott egy szendvicset.

– Aludtál egyáltalán? – kérdezte.

Venti fejével a fűben álló festőállvány felé intett a fejével, Oros pedig megértően bólintott. Venti a sötét karikákat figyelte a szeme alatt.

– Na és te?

Oros visszanézett rá, és csak elmosolyodott, mert úgyis tudták mindketten.

– Milyen nap van egyáltalán? – kérdezte Oros, mire Venti felröhögött.

Először Orosékhoz mentek, hogy szerencsétlen fiú össze tudja szedni magát, majd a Rolls-Royce tett egy kitérőt Rináék felé is. Miután megtudták, hogy a lány megint edzésen van, végre az akadémia felé indultak. A sofőr kirakta őket a nagy kapuk előtt, és a két fiú elkedvtelenedve meredt a gigantikus épületekre.

– Mivel kezdünk? – kérdezte Venti fancsali arccal.

– Te nyelvtannal – felelt Oros. – Én matekkal – tette hozzá bánatosan.

Venti a harmadik órájára azért emlékezett.

– Akkor francián talizunk – mondta.

Oros felemelte a fejét, és lassan felé nézett, tekintete óvatos.

– Igen – mondta. – Francián.

Nyelvtanon látta Wenckheim Vazult. A fiú egész évben emelt nyelvtanra járt vele, és Venti fel sem fogta. Most ránézett, de a kosaras észre sem vette, túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy két focista agyát húzza, akik minden erejükkel azon voltak, hogy ne ugorjanak neki—mivel Vazul láthatólag pont azt próbálta elérni.

Venti elgondolkodott Vazulon. Mivel először nem ment, ezért úgy tette, ahogy mindig szokta, mikor valakin megpróbál kiigazodni: lerajzolta. Dr. Halászné Etel magyarázott a táblánál, Venti pedig megragadta a ceruzáit, és gondolkodott.

Nem jutott sokra, egy fél Wenckheim Vazulon és három oldal Balczó Sebestyénen kívül.

A dupla nyelvtant irodalommal folytatták, aztán Venti elsétált a francia teremhez, ami előtt már gyűltek a diákok. Oros még nem volt ott, így csak megállt a falnál, és neki dőlve figyelte, ahogy Radvány Olivér, Bókay Zalán és Wenckheim Vazul hangosan társalogva közelednek. Venti arra gondolt, amit Oros mondott idefele, a Rolls-Royce hátuljában, mikor megkérdezte, mi volt tegnap. Mert valami volt.

– Kamenszky Tas eltűnt, és a múltja miatt mind beparáztak – magyarázta Oros.

– A múltja miatt? – ismételte Venti, felvont szemöldökkel.

Oros elhúzott szájjal bólintott.

– _Drogos_ múlt. – Csak ennyit mondott.

A hármas megállt a terem ajtaja előtt, röhögcséltek, Vazul megpróbált kigáncsolni egy arra sétáló gyereket. Bóza Venti felé intett.

– Hé, Ventilátor!

Vér is felé pillantott, és biccentett neki.

Aztán arra jött Kővári tanár úr.

– Üdvözlöm apádat – mondta neki, Venti pedig tisztelettudóan visszaköszönt. – Tudsz már arról, hogy lehet, hogy megrendezhetjük újra a fotókiállítást? – hajolt közelebb a tanár, és bensőséges hangon dünnyögött Ventinek.

– Igen – felelt Venti. – Balczó Sebestyén megkért, hogy segítsek.

Kővári bólogatott.

– Igen, gondoltam, hogy meg fog. Orost bizonyára nem kérte meg – mosolygott elnézően, Venti meg értetlenül nézett rá.

– Orost? Nem, egyelőre még nem kérte meg... bár valószínűleg meg fogja – tette hozzá bizonytalanul.

A tanár legyintett.

– Csak nem szúrja el neki a meglepetést – mondta. – Ha már egyszer miatta csinálja.

Cinkosan Ventire kacsintott, aztán tovább ment a folyosón. A fiú utána pislogott. _Ez meg miről beszél? _Balczó azt mondta, Simi miatt szeretné újra megrendezni. Venti a homlokát ráncolta.

– Hé – lépett mellé Oros, Venti pedig végre elfordult a távolodó kis professzortól. Oros kirázott a szeméből egy göndör tincset, és fejével Kővári után intett. – Mit akart az öreg?

– Nem igazán tudom – felelte Venti bizonytalanul.

Nap végén Oros a zeneterem felé vette az irányt, Venti pedig a rajzterem felé indult. Csak néhányan voltak ott rajta kívül, szólt a Beach House, és Venti leült egy festőállvány mögé. Fél három körül állt neki, és mire Oros és Rina alakulni kezdett a vásznon, a nap késő délutánba fordult. Valamikor elfogytak a diákok a teremből, még a nap is búcsúzni készült az égen, és ezúttal csak Nick Cave maradt Ventivel. Oros állt a folyosó közepén, egyes-egyedül, Rina felette pörgött, ruhája fényből volt, hajában csillagok ültek.

– Hét óra múlt – jegyezte meg Oros.

Venti pislogott, és beletelt egy pillanatba, míg rájött, hogy nem a festménye szólalt meg, hanem az igazi Oros áll mögötte.

– Ah – mondta. Letette az ecsetet, és megdörgölte a szemét, csak későn emlékezve, hogy tiszta festék a keze. Magában legyintve csak, Oros felé fordult, aki a festményt szemlélte. – Te eddig zongoráztál?

– Aha – felelte Oros, még mindig a képet nézve. – Már begörcsöltek az ujjaim. Ez mikor lesz kész?

– Következő alkalommal, szerintem.

– Aha.

Oros csendben ácsorgott, míg Venti elpakolta a cuccait, aztán kezet és arcot mosott a csapnál. Kéztörlő híján a kissé festékes lett nadrágjába törölte kezeit, aztán felkapta a táskáját, és Orossal a nyomában, elindultak kifelé az iskolából. Lassan sétáltak le a kihalt lépcsőkön, az épületeknek ezen a részén már szinte nem volt senki, csak két lány üldögélt az egyik lépcsőfordulóban, és halkan beszélgettek. Venti dobott egy gyors SMS-t a sofőrjének, hogy jöhet érte, aztán kiértek hangos fővárosi estébe, és csendben sétáltak a parkolókig; aztán Oros megköszörülte a torkát.

– Hé, Venti?

– Hm?

Megálltak a kapuhoz közel, az utcán autók hajtottak el, messzebbről egy távoli sziréna hangja hallatszott. Az örökmozgó város soha nem tűnt teljesen elpihenni, soha nem hallgatott el igazán; mindig volt valami zaj, az autók mindig mentek, emberek mindig a sötét járdán bóklásztak, valami zene mindig szólt egy buliban.

– Szerelmes vagyok.

Venti pislogott, és egy pillanatig várt—nem tudta pontosan, mire, de a kijelentés olyan random és váratlan volt, hogy mást nem nagyon tudott mit tenni. De nem jött folytatás, és Venti fontolóra vette, hogy valóban jól hallotta, és Oros tényleg ezt mondta, Oros pedig csak némán állt és a régies cipőit bámulta.

– Pardon? – mondta végre Venti. Elég ostoba reagálás volt, de semmi más nem jutott eszébe, csak visszakérdezni. Lehet, hogy mégis rosszul hallotta, vagy félreért valamit.

Oros nem nézett fel, göndör fürtjei a homlokába hullottak, eltakarva az arcát, kezei a vállán lógó táskájának szíját markolták. Venti csodálkozva meredt rá.

– Azt mondtad, szerelmes vagy? – kérdezte, és komolyan nem akart ennyire hitetlenkedőnek hangzani, és próbált nagyon óvatos lenni, de muszáj volt megkérdeznie, mert _most komolyan jól hallottam?_

Oros a földet rugdosta, de legalább végre felnézett, arca lángolt.

– Ööö, aha – mondta, és vállat vont. – Semmi érdekes.

Orosnak ez volt a szuperképessége. A világ is épp összedőlőben lehet, de ő akkor is olyan érdektelen hangon fog beszélni, mintha az időjárásról lenne szó.

– Mármint... – Venti hápogott egy darabig, közben igyekezett feldolgozni a hallottakat. – Mármint _szerelmes_ szerelmes vagy?

– Hányféleképpen lehet valaki szerelmes? – kérdezett vissza Oros, és komolyan eltűnődött.

– De... – Venti majdnem megragadta Orost, és megrázta, de az nem lett volna túl Vetter von der Lilie-hez illő. Aztán azt gondolta, _Vér_.

Mert, hát, ki más? Ki más?

– Ó.

Oros felé kapta a tekintetét, valószínűleg meghallotta barátja hangjában a felismerést. Ideges várakozással meredt rá a szeme sarkából, Venti pedig maga elé bámult. _Hát persze_, gondolta. _Radvány Olivér._ Elcsavarta Almássy Oros fejét. Mint egy mesében. Pont ezek ketten. Pont ők. Mint egy mese.

– Már egy ideje – magyarázta Oros, és _annyira_ igyekezett, hogy érdektelen legyen a hangja. – Nem tudom pontosan, mióta, de... már egy ideje.

– Radvány Olivér – motyogta Venti, és Oroson végre komolyan látszódni kezdett a nyugtalanság.

– Most azt gondolod, hogy fake vagyok, ugye? – kérdezte Oros. – Álszent. Belezúgtam az ellenségbe... Rohadt Rómeó és Júlia...

Oros még egy darabig motyorászott, mire Venti észbe kapott, és kirázta magát a döbbent gondolatai és emlékei közül. _Azok a titkos pillantások_, gondolta. _Azt hitték, nem veszem észre, de észrevettem. Csak nem jutott el az agyamig, nem fogtam fel. De nem vagyok ám teljesen fogalmatlan. Látom, mik mennek itt. _Venti valóban meglepően sokat észrevett a körülötte történő dolgokból, még ha néha tényleg nem jutottak el az agyáig sem—de látta őket, ott voltak valahol a feje hátuljában, valami raktárban. Csak senki nem foglalkozott velük az ott dolgozó mini Ventik közül.

– Milyen Rómeó és Júlia? – ráncolta a homlokát értetlenül, mikor végre felocsúdott.

Oros toporgott.

– Nem tudom... Olyan hülyén érzem magam – kesergett, és Venti arra gondolt, hogy Rina előtt soha nem kezdte volna el ezt a beszélgetést. Tulajdonképpen így is furcsa volt, Venti konkrétan megtisztelve érezte magát. – Ráadásul tök egyoldalú...

Venti felhorkantott.

– Ööö... nem, nem az – mondta, és a végén hitetlenkedésében kicsit felvitte a hangot, ezért a kijelentés inkább kérdésnek hangzott.

Oros a szemét forgatta.

– Most komolyan? Oké, flörtöl velem, de te el tudod képzelni, hogy Radvány Olivér belesz... megkedvel olyasvalakit, mint én?

– Sok mindent el tudok én képzelni.

– Én nem. Lehetetlen. Nem is kérdés. Egy évmilliárd évben sem.

Venti felvonta a szemöldökét, Oros pedig az ajkába harapva nézett vissza rá.

– Szóval mitől félsz? – kérdezte Venti. – Hogy megun? Hogy nem kellesz majd neki?

Oros láthatóan kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát, de Venti elhatározta, hogy ezt most nem engedi el. Egy szép, mély beszélgetésük lesz most Oros szerelmi életéről, és semmilyen ostoba, férfiakat és férfiasságot érintő sztereotípia nem gátolhatja meg ebben.

– Azt hiszem... valami olyasmi... – vonogatta a vállát Oros.

_Szegény, biztos megbánta, hogy belement ebbe_, gondolta Venti, de azért sem hagyta magát.

– Beszéltetek már erről? – kérdezte. – Mondott valamit az érzéseiről?

– Jézusom – válaszolta Oros, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Venti megfogta és próbálta lefejteni róla.

– Oroooos!

A fiú sóhajtozott, de engedett.

– Nem, nem beszéltünk róla – morogta. – De elég egyértelmű, hogy csak flörtölni meg szórakozni akar.

– Nem egyértelmű – ellenkezett Venti. – Figyelj...

Oros felkapta a fejét.

– Itt a sofőröd – mondta a világ legmegkönnyebbültebb hangján.

– A fenébe.

Oros beugrott a megálló Rolls-Royce-ba, Venti pedig duzzogva követte. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, a sofőr pedig szó nélkül kilőtt az estébe. Oros Ventire nézett, és tekintete nagyon komoly lett.

– Rinának egy szót se – mondta.

Venti gondolta, hogy ez lesz, mégis csalódott lett.

– Miért ne?

– Csak ne – felelte Oros, és nem szóltak többé a témáról a sofőr jelenlétében; aztán kiszállt az autóból a sötéten, üresen ásító háza előtt, és még egyszer visszanézett Ventire. – Komolyan mondom.

– Jó, jó – forgatta a szemét Venti.

– Komolyan, Bonaventura.

– Tudom, Oros. – Venti őszintén nézett rá. – Ne aggódj.

Oros motyogott valami olyasmit, hogy „nem is aggódom”, aztán nyúlt, hogy becsukja az ajtót.

– Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad – szólt gyorsan Venti, és Oros egy pillanatra megtorpant. Aztán csak széttárta a karjait.

– Elvégre legjobb barátok vagyunk, vagy mi – mondta, és becsukta az ajtót. Hátra se fordult többé, egyenesen bement a kertbe, és eltűnt a kapu mögött.

Venti mosolygott.

* * *

Bóza és Tas hajnali fél ötkor cigarettáztak a konyhában. Az ablak mellettük nyitva állt, a füst álmosan vándorolt ki a langyos, fővárosi hajnalba. A nap még sehol nem volt, de már halvány fényeket festett a sötétkék égbolt aljára. Vér álmosan slattyogott ki a két fiúhoz, és ők kérdőn pillantottak fel.

– Edzésem lesz – motyogta Vér álmosan, és a kávéfőzőhöz lépett, hogy készítsen egy nagy adagot. Közben hátranézett a válla fölött. – Ti miért nem alszotok?

Bóza elnyomta a cigijét, és nyújtózkodva végigsimított kopasz fején.

– Inszomnia – mondta egyszerűen.

Tas csak vállat vont.

Tas nem szólt azóta, mióta aznap éjjel hazaértek—ami csak egy napja volt, de akkor is. Azelőtt, ha Vér kérdezte, Tas mindig elmondta, mi nyomja a szívét; ám most hiába faggatta, nem hogy az érzéseiről nem beszélt a másik, de egy árva szót sem szólt másról sem. Egyáltalán, semmit. És Vér kezdett kiakadni.

Mély levegőt vett, és csendben visszafordult a fövő kávéjához. Túl korán volt ehhez.

– Simi beteg lesz – mondta inkább. – Szerintem megfázott Füreden.

– Szegény srác. Így vigyáz rá a híres Wenckheim Vazul – ingatta a fejét Bóza.

Vér újabb pillantást vetett rá, hogy felmérje a sebei állapotát. A szája még mindig le volt ragasztva, és bal szeme mellett még mindig egy halvány véraláfutás éktelenkedett, de igazából elég jól nézett ki, feje teleszurkálva a piercingjeivel.

– Szerintem Wenckheim Vazul ezért megverné a hideget is, ha tudná – mondta Vér.

Mert tényleg így volt.

* * *

Vér nem gyakran járt hajnali órákban edzésre. Szerette az álmosodó délutánokat, amikor az ember úgy érezte, hogy elment már az egész nap, már csak haza kell menni, aztán holnap visszajövünk tanulni; miután lefárasztotta az agyát az iskolában, és legszívesebben hazament volna, kipihenni az egész napos tanulásnak nevezett szenvedést ebben a börtönben, utána volt a legjobb kosarazni, vagy verekedni menni. Felpezsdülni, kitisztítani az agyát, megmozgatni az izmait, futni néhány kilométert, kiütni egy-két fogat. 

Ez már a második korai edzése volt, és kezdett ezekre is ráérezni. Nem csak az üdítő társaságú Arina miatt volt élvezetes, de egy kiadós kis hajnali verekedés után valahogy a napot is jobban kibírta, nem akart meghalni már első órán az iskolában.

– Készen állsz rá, hogy elverjelek? – kérdezte Rina, aki szinte maga is oktatónak számított már a hajnali órások között, és elintézte, hogy Vérrel valahogy együtt kössenek ki.

Vér elfojtott egy mosolyt. 

– Csak rajta, kisasszony – mondta, és lazán megállt Rinával szemben.

Rina dús haja magas, erős kontyba volt kötve, edző felszerelése márkás, szép arcán gyógyuló, halványuló véraláfutások, szeme tűzben, karjai felhúzva, izmai megfeszülve. Vér olcsó melegítőben volt, amit régi vér pöttyözött, haja jobb oldalt az arcába lógott, végtagjai elernyedve, szemei lassan pislogtak; és titokban, valahol mélyen már készen állt a kanóc, hogy szikrát kapjon. Alvást színlelő kígyó volt.

Mikor először verekedtek, Rina olyan pillantással állt elé, hogy „ne merj lebecsülni engem”, Vér pedig bólintott, és hagyta, hogy Rina becsülje le őt. Vér úgy találta, Rinának sokkal jobb fogásai vannak, és sokkal jobb a technikája; és sokszor fölé is tudott kerekedni, mert tisztán és szabályosan küzdött. Sajnálta, hogy nem az utcán mérhetik össze magukat, nem ellenséges felekként, mert úgy a lány a földön maradt volna, de azért kicsit örült is, mert így is kiadós verekedés lett volna.

Így volt ez jól. Rina edzőterembe termett, meg szuperhős filmekbe, ahol elverhette a rosszfiúkat, akik le merték becsülni, Vér meg talán a mocskos utcákra, ahol drogosokkal verték véresre egymást, szabályok és tisztelet nélkül.

Vér nem tudta volna megmondani, melyiket élvezte jobban.

– Menj a lábamra – kérte Rina. – Úgy érzem, azzal gyengébb vagyok. Gyakorolnom kell.

– Ahogy akarod.

Mintha Vér tudta volna, hogyan kell úgy támadni professzionálisan, hogy a társa ki tudja védeni, és építő jellegű legyen. Ezek a hajnali órások elég mások voltak az ő megszokott, fontolgatás nélkül egymásnak menő csoportjához képest.

Negyed nyolckor Rina a földön landolt, és Vér a bal kezét hátra csavarva a hátára ugrott. A lány haja már rég nem az a magasztos konty volt, Véré pedig szintén csatakos tincsekben tapadt a homlokára. Rina üvöltött, és jobb kezét hirtelen kicsavarta Véréből, és azzal vágott hátra. Az ökle Vér fülét találta el, aztán újra, és még kétszer, mire Vér végre el tudta kapni, hogy azt is a földhöz szegezze.

– Oké – lihegte Rina, fejét elfordította, hogy maga mögé lásson, a fölötte tornyosuló fiúra. – Most az egyszer elismerem...

Vér felvonta a szemöldökét, és közelebb hajolt.

– Igen? Nocsak. Mit is ismersz el?

Rina vicsorgott, aztán hirtelen olyan erővel vetette hátra a fejét, és olyan magasra, hogy eltalálta Vér állát, akinek összekoccantak a fogai, és egyre jobban csengett a füle.

– A faszért ilyen hosszú a nyakad – kezdte hátrahőkölve, az állához kapva, majd Rina, mint egy angolna, az egész testével kifordult alóla, és mire Vér felocsúdott, hatalmasat nyekkent az izzadságtól csúszós padlón. A hétfői este után a gyomra most megint kapott egyet, és érezte a reggeli kávéját a torkába emelkedni. – Mhm.

– Nyertem – jelentette ki a mellkasán ülve Rina, amolyan tisztázásképpen, aztán kedvesen megkérdezte: – Szeretnéd esetleg lekopogni?

Vér megadóan koppantott kettőt a padlón, közben az arra járó edzőre vigyorgott. Senki más nem volt már rajtuk kívül a teremben, az óra hétkor véget ért, csak ők nem voltak hajlandók addig befejezni, míg az aznapi győztes ki nem került közülük.

– Igen, megint elvert – mondta Vér az edzőnek, és visszafordult Rinához, aki felkászálódott róla. – Csak egyszer kellene az utcán megmérkőznünk...

– Álltasd csak magad, hogy ott jobb lennél – felelte Rina, és felhúzta a földről a vesztest. Olyan erős volt, mint akármelyik fiú a csapatban. – Egyébként itt is verekedhetsz, ahogy a drága utcádon verekednél.

– Ez nem teljesen igaz – kottyantott közbe az edző. – Ez itt professzionális óra, kérlek, ne kezdj itt utcai verekedésbe.

– Nem fogok – legyintett Vér.

Ő és Rina a padokra dobált táskájukhoz mentek, hogy ledöntsenek egy-egy üveg vizet. Vér szájában a tiszta víz keveredett a vérrel és az epével a torkában.

– Nem értem, miért olyan különböző az, ahogy az utcán verekszel – mondta Rina, pólójába törölve a száját. – Egyszer vigyél már magaddal és mutasd már meg.

– Megegyeztünk.

Mikor visszaért a kiürült öltözőbe, először zuhanyozni akart, de aztán érezte, hogy ezt nem ússza meg. A vécé fülkékhez ment, majd az egyikbe bezárkózva a földre térdelt, és a vécécsésze fölé hajolt. Úgy tűnt, mintha évtizedekkel ezelőtt lett volna, hogy utoljára hánynia kellett, mert sem részegen, sem máshogy nem engedte meg magának, soha többet.

Bármilyen későn is került elő újra, ezúttal lefürödve, és egy még üresebb gyomorral, Rina megvárta. Rohantak a buszra, amit Vér még soha nem csinált—mármint akkor, ha a tény, hogy lekési a buszt, azt jelentette, hogy később kellett csak iskolába mennie—, és nyolc előtt öt perccel zuhantak be az épületbe. Vér érkezett már teljes órákkal később is, de Rina, elmondása szerint, még nem, és nem is akart továbbra sem.

A folyosón Oros állt, jól láthatóan pánikolt, és Rinát észrevéve sápítozni kezdett.

– _Hol voltál?_ – kérdezte. – Kell a fizika házid!

– Edzésen voltunk – mondta Rina, és nagy kegyesen maga elé húzta a táskáját, hogy kinyissa és megkeresse barátjának a házit. – Ahogy minden reggel. És amúgy is, mióta nem írsz te házikat??

Oros csak kikapta Rina kezéből a füzetet, és Vért egy pillantásra sem méltatva sietni kezdett valamerre. Mindig ezt csinálta. Néha úgy nézett Vérre, mintha kész lenne kifordítani neki az egész testét és szívét, néha meg úgy tett, mintha észre sem venné. Mikor Vér először felfigyelt a fiúra, azt hitte, néha zavarba hozni egy kis flörtöléssel elég lesz; azt nem gondolta volna, hogy a végén még ő marad az egyre éhesebb.

Mire az alapfokú matekra beért, már elkezdődött az óra, de Gondos már rá se nézett; egy késő Szűzmária nem volt ritka látvány. Vér leült hátra Vazul mellé, aki az érkezésére abbahagyta az előtte ülő fiú csesztetését, és ránézett.

– Bóza mondta, hogy már hajnalban megjósoltad, hogy Sim beteg lesz – mondta. – Én meg azt hittem, az a geci csak szimulál.

– Szerintem Simi soha nem szimulált még életében – jegyezte meg Vér.

Vazul újabb darabot vett fel az üres füzetén heverő, szétroncsolt radírból, és célba vette az előtte ülő fiú vörösödő fülét.

– Látom, produktívan kezded a napot – mondta Vér, de ő még csak a füzetét sem vette elő.

– Ja. – Vazul unottan nézett rá. – Amúgy kurva szarul nézel ki. Valaki már kora reggel megvert?

Vér vihogott, amivel kiérdemelt a professzortól néhány ideges pillantást. Szegény ember, már megszokhatta volna.

– Edzésem volt.

– Mostanában miért reggelente jársz?

– Nem tom, jó érzés.

Dr. Gondos Róbert végre rájuk pisszegett, mire ők ketten felvont szemöldökkel néztek rá, de azért egy percig hallgattak. Aztán Vazul újabb radír-lövedékkel célozta meg a mai órára kiszemelt áldozatát.

– Zazát is elvihetnéd magaddal néha – morogta.

Vér rápillantott.

– Zalán soha nem jönne el velem.

– Mármint, ez nem olyan, mintha gonoszságból verne meg valakit, vagy valami – erősködött Vazul. – Ez konkrétan óra, vagy mi. Tanítás. Nem?

– Igen – mondta Vér türelmesen –, de megígérte...

– Csak azt ígérte meg a mammernak, hogy nem verekszik – vágott közbe Vazul. – Ez nem...

– De igen, ez verekedés.

Vazul a szemét forgatta.

– Kis puhapöcs.

Vér szórakozottan nyúlt Vazul radírdarab-kupaca felé, és vett el ő is egy darabot, megcélozva Vazul áldozatát. Unottan eldobta a darabkát, ami lepattant a fiú füléről.

– Szerintem nem puhapöcs azért, mert megtartja a nagyanyjának tett ígéretét – jegyezte meg halkan.

Vazul megint csak a szemét forgatta. Nem volt egy szentimentális alak.

Egész sokáig bírták pofázás nélkül, néma csendben dobálták az előttük ülő fiút, aztán miután elfogyott a muníció, Vazul füzetébe kezdtek firkálni. Gondosnak biztosan csodálatos negyed órát szereztek.

– Kérdezhetek valamit? – kérdezte hirtelen halkan Vazul, közel hajolva Vérhez. Ő meglepetten nézett rá, de fejével intett, hogy hallgatja. – Emlékszel, amikor tizedik utáni nyáron megvertelek?

Vér a homlokát ráncolta. Emlékezett a forró, délutáni napra, meg Vazul hideg, eltökélt tekintetére, ahogy meglódította az öklét.

– Aha. Miért?

– Miért hagytad? – kérdezte Vazul.

Vér ránézett.

– Ez most arról jutott eszedbe, hogy Bóza nem üt vissza, ha megverik, mert megígérte a nagymamájának, hogy soha nem fog kezet emelni senkire?

– Igen. Miért nem ütöttél vissza?

Vér sóhajtott, és kisöpörte szeméből frissen mosott haját, a füle mögé gyűrve a tincseket. Kezdtek nagyon megnőni, de neki tetszett. 

– Mert Simit basztattam – válaszolt Vazulnak.

Ő felvonta a szemöldökét, és ravasz kék szemei most értetlenül néztek Vérre. Nem volt egy mindennapi látvány, Vér majdnem el is mosolyodott, de most óvatosnak kellett lennie.

– Nem értem – mondta Vazul, ami szintén nem volt mindennapi.

– Nem emlékszem már miért, vagy mivel, de Simit csesztettem, ezért ugrottál nekem – magyarázta Vér. – Gondolom, úgy éreztem, megérdemlem, ezért hagytam annyiban – vont vállat. – Már akkor sem tűrted, ha valaki basztatta a kis Fehéret, még ha én is voltam az.

Vazul elgondolkodva dőlt hátra, de látszott rajta, hogy elégedett.

– Helyes – mondta, mintegy magának. – Helyes.

Vérnek hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, és most ő hajolt Vazulhoz.

– Kilencedikben, mielőtt megismertelek volna, azt hittem, te az a fajta rosszfiú vagy, aki egy faszkalap, de titokban hazaviszi a kóbor macskát és kaját visz a hajléktalannak – vallotta be.

Vazul konkrétan megrökönyödve nézett rá.

– Mi a faszért gondoltad ezt?

Vér halkan nevetett. Ma már természetesen teljesen abszurdnak tűnt az egész.

– Nem tom, biztos mert Simivel olyan védelmező vagy, meg ilyenek.

Vazul hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét, Vér meg csak még jobban nevetett. Gondos mérgesen nézett feléjük, de nem törődtek vele.

– Te hülye vagy – mondta Vazul. – Simi meg nem kóbor macska.

Vér nem ment haza nap végén, kosáredzés után. Látta, hogy Bóza rá vár a folyosó végén, a parkolóba vezető ajtónál, de ő a másik irányba fordult. Valahogy érezte, hogy a zeneterembe kell mennie.

Jól érezte. 

Már a kihalt folyosóról hallotta a halk zongoraszót, ahogy hullámzott, néha érzelmesebben és erőteljesebben, néha lelassulva és egészen elhalkulva. Vér nem sokat értett a zenéhez, de azt értette, milyen utánozhatatlanul és különlegesen játszott Oros. Halkan csusszant be a résnyire nyitott ajtón, és megállt ott, figyelve a zongora előtt ülő alakot. 

Meg sem pisszent, de a göndör fiú egy idő után elhallgatott, és egyenesen hátranézett. Szemei tágra nyíltak, mint az autó reflektorába meredő őznek.

– Te mióta állsz ott?

Vér elmosolyodott, és lassan közelebb sétált a másikhoz. Oros bámulva figyelte, ahogy a hangszerhez lépve nekidőlt, és szórakozottan nézett le a húrokra.

– Csak most jöttem – felelte. – Mit játszottál?

Oros először csak tátogott.

– Lisztet – dadogta, aztán megrázta a fejét. – Úgysem ismered; meg amúgy is, mit csinálsz itt? Nem kosaraznod kéne?

Szinte már vicces volt, ahogy Oros még mindig ennyire egy műveletlen tuskónak képzelte Vért. Persze, nem ismerte fel magát a művet, de azt feltételezni, hogy nem hallott még Lisztről, kissé meredek volt. Szórakoztatta.

– Neki van valami köze a Ferihegyi repülőtérhez, ugye?

– Te jó ég – mondta Oros. – Igen, róla lett elnevezve, vagy valami, gondolom.

Vér szívesen játszotta volna tovább az ostobát, de ezt most nem hagyhatta ki.

– Utólag lett csak átnevezve Liszt Ferenc Reptérre – jegyezte meg. – A reptér a Ferihegy miatt volt Ferihegyi Repülőtér, az pedig nem Liszt miatt volt Feri, hanem Mayerffy Ferenc miatt. – Oros rámeredt, de Vér nem tudta visszafogni magát. – Mayerffy valami szőlész volt, meg sörfőző. Övé voltak arra a szőlőbirtokok, ő adta a nevet a városrésznek, és ő adományozta a területet, hogy ráépülhessen a reptér.

Oros pislogott.

– Honnan tudod?

Vér szerényen a vállát vonogatta.

– Néha én is elcsodálkozom magamon.

A göndör a billentyűkre meredt.

– Rászedtél, hogy bolondot csináljak magamból.

Vér felnevetett, és Oros felnézett rá.

– Hidd el, nem volt szándékomban... Oké, talán csak egy kicsit – vallotta be. Oros csak nézte, és Vér nevetése mosollyá szelídült. – Inkább játssz nekem valamit – kérte hirtelen.

Oros nem vette le róla a szemét, nem is tudta volna, Vér fogva tartotta.

– Játsszak? 

– Igen.

– Mit? 

– Nem tudom, akármit.

Oros elgondolkodva nézett rá, Vér itta arca vonásait. A fiú először távoli tekintettel ült a zongorája előtt, kicsi angyal, a nagy, kuporgó, fekete szörny előtt; majd szemébe szinte hirtelen költözött valami, valami meleg fény, és vállat vonva emelte a billentyűk fölé finom kezeit, megszelídíteni a bestiát.

– Na, mi lesz az? – kérdezte Vér. – Mondd, hogy nem Satie.

Oros halványan elmosolyodott.

– De bizony.

Vér hangtalanul nevetett.

– Meglepő. Gymnopédies?

De Oros a fejét rázta, és leütötte az első hangokat. Valóban nem tűnt egyiknek sem a gymnopédiák közül.

– Akkor mi?

– Je te veux – felelte Oros, és újra felnézett Vérre, egyenesen bele a szemeibe. 

Vér mellkasában szétterjedt valami, valami melegség, ahogy lassan, szemtelen félmosollyal magasba emelte szemöldökeit. Oros arcába vér szökött, majd lesütötte szemét, és a billentyűkön táncoló ujjaira figyelt. Egészen gyönyörű volt, ahogy ott ült, előre hulló, göndör fürtjei árnyékot vetettek pírral színezett arcára. A fekete szörnyből valami vidám, könnyű, kicsit fájó, kicsit játékos dallam kelt útra, Oros csalogatta elő, kissé dülöngélve hozzá. 

Csodálatosan édes kép volt. Vér örökre meg akarta tartani, bezárni mellkasába, szíve legmélyebb fiókjába; és közben arra gondolt, _je te veux aussi_.

* * *

Balczó megvárta, hogy Vér eltűnjön a folyosó végén, majd ő is utána indult, a lépcsők felé. Nem nézett hátra, hogy lássa, ahogy Bóza még mindig feléjük néz, amerre Balczó ment, és amerre Vér eltűnt. Azt remélte, a többiek csak veszik a lapot, hogy most nem megy velük haza, és nem várnak rá feleslegesen. 

Megkereste az épületszárnyat és az emeletet, miközben visszagondolt edzés előttre, mikor elkapta Bonaventurát a folyosón.

– Hé – mondta neki –, ráérsz ma később?

Bonaventura nézett rá, hatalmas szemekkel, hóna alatt egy kupac könyv.

– Hát – felelte. – Attól függ, mikor. Most festeni fogok.

_Persze, mi mást csinálna_, gondolta Balczó. Annyira tipikus.

– Nekem pedig edzésem lesz – válaszolt. – Utána ráérsz?

Bonaventura körbenézett a folyosón, mintha onnan várna választ, mintha a körülöttük elsétáló emberek tudnák, ráér-e vagy sem. Megigazította hóna alatt a könyveket (mind franciául voltak), aztán visszanézett Balczóra.

Bátran nézett rá, nem ijedt meg tőle, mint a diákok többsége, és mint olyan sok tanár is. Balczónak tetszett.

– A fotókiállítás miatt?

– Ja.

Rájött, hogy ideges a válasza miatt. Még soha életében nem szervezett fotókiállítást, és mivel Kővári konkrétan nem akart neki segíteni, másra nem nagyon számíthatott. Persze, ott volt még a suli fotósa, aki valószínűleg jobban értett ezekhez a dolgokhoz mindannyiuknál, de Balczó egyre inkább engedte el a gondolatot, hogy megkérje a göndör fiút. Nem mintha nem jött volna jól a segítsége, de az a gyerek mindig úgy nézett rá, hogy Balczó inkább rá sem akart nézni, nem hogy szívességet kérni tőle—bár igazából még Balczó csinált neki szívességet azzal, hogy elvállalta az esemény újraszervezését, mivel neki is sokat jelentett. _Bonaventura is épp elég segítség_, gondolta magában Balczó. _Nem kell, hogy az a savanyú seggdugasz is ott legyen. Bonaventura legalább még valamennyire jó fej._

– Rendben – mondta a fiú. Aztán elmondta, hol találja majd.

Tehát Balczó most megállt a festő terem félig nyitott ajtaja előtt, és hallgatózott. Csak zene hallatszott bentről, valami melankolikus, kicsit retró szám, de semmi más, így Balczó óvatosan bekukkantott a terembe.

Nem volt bent senki Bonaventura magányos alakján kívül, körülötte sok, festőállványon pihenő, üres és telefestett vászon. A szőke fiú előtt is volt egy, és Balczó a válla fölött átlátva próbálta kivenni, mi lehet rajta. Bonaventura félre lépett a vászon elől, valamit pepecselt oldalt, biztos festéket kevert, vagy valami, és Balczó végre rálátott az alakuló műre: elhagyatott dombon álló, régi rezidencia volt, a magányos kastély és rozsdás, félig ledőlt kerítése benőve gazzal, elvadult kertjében öreg almafa állt, érő gyümölcsökkel. A festmény még azt is éreztette, hogy késő nyári nap van, az árnyékok megnyúlva, de a forróság valahogy még mindig látható a képen. Balczónak fogalma sem volt, honnan tudja, hogy meleg van a kertben.

Tétován beljebb lökte az ajtót, és belépett a terembe. Tömény festékillat terjengett a levegőben, meg rothadó virág édeskés szaga, ami az egyik festőállvány előtt állt, egy asztalon, a vásznon a képmása. A késő délutáni nap besütött a plafonig érő ablakokon, felmelegítve a helyet, a rézsút besütő sugarakban porszemek táncoltak, és az egész hely, meg a hangulata, egy felújított padlásszobára emlékeztette Balczót. A fapadló recsegett a lába alatt, és Bonaventura hátrapillantott a festmény elől, ahová időközben visszaállt.

Keze és arca tiszta festékes volt, még a hajába is került valamennyi, és Balczó döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy nevetnie kell. Persze nem nevetett, nem igazán szokott, de azért érdekes élmény volt.

– Helló – mondta, és belegondolt, mennyire fura ez a helyzet. Mikor volt, hogy utoljára egy festő terembe ment, hogy felszedjen egy fiút? Soha—ilyen szobában sem járt még ezelőtt. – Kész vagy? Vagy zavarlak? – _Vajon mióta fest itt?_

Bonaventura visszafordult a festményéhez.

– Szia – mondta. – Mindjárt végzek, egy pillanat.

Balczó unottan közelebb sétált, közben szétnézett a többi alkotás között, szeme megakadt egy meztelen lányon, akinek ölében fekete macska ült. Vajon modellt használt hozzá az ember, aki festette? A szemöldökét ráncolta, aztán visszafordult Bonaventura képéhez.

– Nekem elég késznek tűnik – méregette a festményt. Minél többet nézte, annál jobban tetszett neki—valahogy a trAnzKaPHka Kastély albuma jutott róla eszébe, bár az albumborító képe más hangulatú volt, és annyira nem is hasonlított. Elgondolkozott, vajon a finom kis fiú ismerheti-e az albumot, hogy az inspirálja.

A rádióból szóló dalból kiindulva Balczó kételkedett benne.

Bonaventura csak egy idő után válaszolt, az alkotásra koncentrált. 

– Csak még pár simítás – motyogta, és az ecsettel pacsmagolt a gazban.

Balczó elővette a telefonját, és kihúzta a gyakori alkalmazásokból a Messengert, ami Diósdi chat ablakában volt megnyitva (nem beszéltek azóta, hogy elsétált tőle a bolt előtt), majd újra megnyitotta, hogy a „szűzmariskák” nevű beszélgetésbe lépjen be. Nem írt senki, mióta otthagyta őket... tehát úgy tíz perce. Balczó a szemét forgatta saját magára, és kilépett az appból, megnyitva a Google-t, hogy rákeressen, hogyan kell fotókiállítást rendezni.

– Rendben. – Balczó felpillantott, Bonaventura pedig lerakta az ecsetet az állvány mellett álló kis asztalra, egy pohár festékes vízbe. – Készen vagyok.

Ellépett a festménytől, és jól megnézte; Balczó követte a példáját, és ő is a képre bámult. Nem sokat változott, mióta utoljára ránézett, viszont kezdett kicsit türelmetlen lenni.

– Akkor? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, miután Bonaventura még percekkel később is csak állt a kép előtt, és nem mozdult. – Mehetünk? – Nem mintha sietős dolga lett volna valahol. Mondjuk házit érdemes lett volna csinálnia, de igazából nem volt semmi fontos dolga; ezért is gondolta úgy, a mai nap lesz a legalkalmasabb megtervezni a dolgot.

Bonaventura bólintott, és pakolászni kezdett.

– Ezt elrámolom, meg kezet mosok, te addig keresd meg Kővárit, szerintem még itt van valahol a suliban – mondta.

Balczó a homlokát ráncolta.

– Kővári azt mondta, egyedül oldjam meg.

– Hát, máris nem vagy egyedül, mert én segítek – felelte a másik, és rámosolygott. – Akkor csak kérd el a díszterem kulcsát. Ott fogjuk berendezni.

Balczó sóhajtott. Hogy mi mindent volt ő hajlandó megtenni Fehér Simonért.

Mire megkapta a kulcsot, és kinyitotta a termet, Bonaventura is odaért. Fülén és hajában még mindig voltak festék foltok, de Balczó nem szólt semmit.

Igazából végig nem beszéltek másról, csak erről: hol lesznek a képek, mikkel akasztják majd a falra, milyen képek lesznek azok, kiktől kell elkérni, mi más legyen még a teremben képeken kívül, mikorra legyen meghirdetve és hogyan, hány emberre számítsanak. Balczó úgy gondolta, néhány embernél többen úgysem lesznek, Bonaventura viszont azt mondta, ha Balczó szervezi, az egész iskola ott lesz.

– Inkább ne tudják, hogy én szerveztem – mondta Balczó, és Bonaventura kérdőn nézett rá, amit Balczó ignorált. – Úgysem csak egyedül csinálom.

– De a te ötleted volt – vont vállat Bonaventura, de elengedte a témát. Körbenézett az üres teremben, Balczó szinte látta a szemében, hogy azt képzeli el, hogyan fog kinézni, mikor tele lesz képekkel, meg emberekkel. – Holnap megkeresem Kővárit, elkérem tőle a képeket, amik múltkor is fent voltak, mikor senki nem jött el. Te is kérhetsz képeket másoktól, de legyenek nevek és címek is hozzá. – Balczóra pillantott. – Simi is ad majd képet? Mondtad neki már egyáltalán, hogy lesz?

Balczó megrázta a fejét. Nem tudta, elmondja-e neki, vagy meglepetés legyen. De Simi utálta a meglepetéseket, ahogy Balczó is. Veszett ügy volt az egész, igazából nem is volt semmi értelme.

– Simi miatt csinálod, nem?

Balczó Bonaventurára pillantott, aki még mindig a termet vizsgálta.

– Aha – mondta. – Mondtam már, nem?

– Persze, persze.

Balczó a homlokát ráncolta, de nem szólt semmit.

Aztán visszazárták a termet, és visszavitték a kulcsot is.

– Jövő pénteken lesz újra adomány-gyűjtő bál – mondta Bonaventura, miközben kisétáltak az akadémia épületéből. Késő délután volt, a nap a szemükbe sütött; Balczó hunyorogva fordult a másik felé. – Mint tavalyelőtt. A barátod, Wenckheim Vazul családja is szervező volt akkor, és most is az lesz. Biztos említette már.

– Szerintem ő maga se tud róla – felelte Balczó.

– Nem beszél az apjával? – kérdezte Bonaventura megértően.

Balczó megrázta a fejét. Akkor, a betonon sétálva jött rá, hogy a csapatból senki nem beszélt az apjával—talán csak Simi, néha, mikor muszáj volt neki. Bonaventura ezt nem tudta, de úgy bólintott, mint aki mégis. Talán ő sem beszélt az apjával, ki tudja.

– Elvigyelek? – kérdezte. Balczó körbenézett, de sehol nem látta a tajfunszürke Audit, a szőke fiú pedig, látva a tekintetét, gyorsan hozzátette: – Ott parkolok. – Egy fehér Bugatti Veyron felé mutatott.

Mert persze, hogy volt másik autója is. Természetesen. Ráadásul nem is akármilyen. Balczó inkább nem fűzött hozzá semmilyen megjegyzést.

– Oké – mondta azért. – Kösz.

Nem volt akkora autó-buzi, mint Vazul, de nem tudta teljesen ignorálni a belsejében felébredő ötéves énjét, mikor beült az autóba, és a szőke fiú beindította a motort. Valamiért átpillantott rá, aki visszanézett, és volt ez az abszurd pillanat, és Balczó nem tudta pontosan, most min is néztek össze. De Bonaventura megajándékozta egy gödröcskés, kisfiús mosollyal, és igazából nem is annyira számított.

Aztán kilőttek, hátrahagyva a parkolót és a kapukat, aztán már kint is voltak a városban. Balczónak nem is kellett mondania az irányt, szemöldökét ráncolva figyelte, ahogy Bonaventura mindenhol a helyes irányt veszi.

– Ne mondd, hogy máris megjegyezted az útirányt – pillantott át a sofőrre, aki csak nevetgélt. Hunyorgott a szemből besütő napon, de nem vette le az útról a tekintetét, csak egy idő után; kérdőn viszonozta Balczó rajtamaradt pillantását. – Festék van a füleden – felelte Balczó egy fel nem tett kérdésre, és előre fordult.

Lassan elérték a lepukkant lakónegyedet, és a húszemeletes betonépületek árnyékot vetettek a koszos utakra. Az elegáns, drága autó befordult a parkolóba, megállt a fekete Thunderbird mellett, előtte feldöntött kukák, szétrugdalt szemét. Bonaventura hezitált, majd leállította a motort. Balczó idáig hallotta a fogaskerekeket kattogni az agyában, ahogy próbált kigondolni valamit, amit mondhatna, és ha Balczó olyan ember lett volna, valószínűleg kisegíti.

– Kösz a fuvart – mondta csak, és kikapcsolta a biztonsági övét.

– Még mindig tartozol azzal a fagyival! – szólt utána Bonaventura, és Balczó koncentrált, hogy ne mosolyogjon. Becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, de hallotta lehúzódni az ablakot.

– Azt Radvány ígérte meg – szólt vissza, hátra sem nézve.

– És még segítek a fotókiállításban is! 

– Igen, és milyen rendes tőled! – Visszafordult, de nem állt meg, tovább hátrált a háztömb felé. – Majd írj rám Messengeren, hogy továbbra is fenntartsuk a jó munkát!

Bonaventura hangosan nevetett, Balczó pedig visszafordult menetirányba, és csak ekkor, de csakis ekkor engedte meg annak a vigyornak, hogy az arcára üljön.

* * *

Már a folyosóról hallani lehetett a bent üvöltő zenét, és Balczónak eszébe jutott a szomszédjuk, akiről nem is tudtak, és gondolatban részvétét fejezte ki neki. Miközben kinyitotta az ajtót, mást is hallott üvölteni, nem csak a zenét, és már előre fogta a fejét.

– Mi ez az állatkert?! – ordította túl a hangzavart, miután becsapta maga mögött az ajtót és ráfordította a kulcsot. Válaszként csak még több üvöltözést kapott, így hát elindult megkeresni a hang forrását. – Komolyan mondom... nincs szükségünk rá, hogy valaki megint ránk hívja a rendőrséget... – morgolódott magában.

Belépett a Tasi Szobába, és szétnézett.

Tas ült a sarokban, kitágult pupillákkal meredt maga elé, mellette feküdt a hangszórója, üvöltött belőle a bolgár rap, Simi az ágyában feküdt és aludt, Vazul és Bóza pedig kórusban üvöltöztek, talán a szöveget próbálva reprodukálni, vagy csak teljesen artikulátlanul és—Balczó szétnézett a szétdobált, üres üvegeken—teljesen részegen. _Nagyszerű_, gondolta. _És még csak alig esteledik._

Odalépett Simihez, és megrázta. A fiú kinyitotta a szemét, úgy tűnik, mégsem aludt. Fáradtan nézett fel Balczóra.

– Mióta megy ez így? – üvöltötte át a hangzavart Balczó.

– Mióta megjöttek – válaszolta Simi, és Balczó alig hallotta gyenge hangját a gépzenétől.

– Nem mondtad nekik, hogy fogják be a picsába, mert beteg vagy és aludni szeretnél? 

– Nem...

– Szeretnéd, hogy mondjam nekik?

– Nem kell... Csak vidd el innen őket...

Balczó kiment a konyhába, és elővette a telefonját.

** _sebi_ **

_hol vagy vér_

** _miszter olivér_ **

_úton haza_

_mizu?_

** _sebi_ **

_bolondok háza_

** _miszter olivér_ **

_szóval a szokásos mdr_

_sietek_

Balczó visszament a szobába, és odament Tashoz. Megbizonyosodott róla, hogy életben van, aztán megkereste a telefont, ami a hangszóróra volt kapcsolódva. Nem kapcsolta le teljesen a zenét, de egyrészt lehalkította, és mielőtt a két részeg panaszkodni kezdhetett volna, berakott egy chill francia rapet, amit szerettek.

– Seb – karolta át a vállát Vazul, akinek valószínűleg feltűnt, hogy megjött a kapitánya. – Igyál velünk, testvér.

Balczó beleivott a felé kínált borosüvegbe, aztán fogta a hangszórót, és Vazult meg Zalánt magával húzva kivonult a konyhába.

– Van valami kaja? – kérdezte.

– Volt spagetti – mondta Bóza, miután böfögött egy hatalmasat. – De megetettük Simkóval.

– Aha – mondta Balczó. – És megmondanátok, miért nem hagyjátok a szerencsétlent aludni? Beteg a nyomorultja, ha nem tűnt volna fel.

Vazul nevetett, de Balczó látta rajta, hogy most kicsit elszégyellte magát. Bóza fel se fogta a kérdést.

– Jaj, de éhes vagyok – ismételgette, mintha csak most jutott volna eszébe, hogy Balczó emlékeztette rá, hogy elfogyott a kaja.

Balczó közben azon gondolkodott, hogyan csinálja ezt. Mert az lett volna a legjobb megoldás, ha elmegy a két hülyével valahova enni, de nem hagyhatta itt a beállt Tast a beteg Simivel, meg kellett várnia Vért.

– Elmondom, mi lesz – mondta a kettőnek, akikben felébredt a kosárcsapat ösztön, és összegyűltek a kapitány körül. – Bóza, te csinálsz palacsintát, amennyi kifér az utolsó doboz tejből. Vazul, te kihozod ide Tast, és életet pofozol belé.

– Miért enyém a szar feladat? – háborodott fel Vazul.

– Szeretnél inkább Zalán séf úrnak segíteni?

Vazul ordítani kezdett, nyilván helyeslésként. Tehát Balczó pofozta életre a drogost.

Késő este, két tál palacsinta után, ami közben Vér is hazaért, Balczó is magához vett egy üveg italt.

– Lemegyek a Papa Marzioba ezekkel a gyökerekkel, meg leviszem Tast is – mondta Vérnek. – Gondolod, hogy elbírsz egyedül a beteggel?

– Szerintem megoldom, kösz.

– Amúgy hol voltál? – kérdezte Balczó, de valahogy sejtette a választ. Vér felnézett, kicsit pislogott, Balczó pedig legyintett rá. – Oké. Vigyázz a házra.

Papa Marzio egy pizzéria volt, pontosabban egy rosszul megvilágított luk az épülettömb másik oldalán, a földszinten. Igazából hely sem volt ott enni, főleg csak elvitelre csináltak pizzát a negyedben lakóknak. Olcsó volt és szar minőségű, de legalább gyors, a csilijük pedig jó erős. 

A neonlámpa a plafonon hangosan zümmögött, a szokásos lerobbant srác ült bent az egyetlen, műanyag asztalkánál, előtte kóla, kezében telefon.

– Szevasz, Rák – mondta neki Vazul, Bóza pedig nekidőlt, hogy meg tudjon kapaszkodni valamibe. Tas csak megállt az ajtóban, és bámulta a lámpát.

– Csá – mondta az ember (akinek egyébként nem tudták az igazi nevét, csak Tas nevezte el Ráknak év elején, mikor először találkoztak vele és ő folyton rákokról beszélt), és tovább bújta a telefonját, míg Vazul beszélt neki.

Balczó eltüremkedett mellettük a pultig, ahol Marzio keresztrejtvényt fejtett, de a fiúk érkezésére felnézett, és szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Három Marzio Kedvencét kérünk, extra csilivel – mondta a vén olasznak, aki hangosan kiabált olaszul, és már neki is állt a rendelésnek.

Balczó kivett a kicsi térbe még beszuszakolt hűtőből négy kólát, és szétosztotta a többiek között, amit megittak, míg vártak a pizzára. A pizzát nem vitték el, Balczó és Bóza a pultnál állva ették meg, Vazul a kicsi asztal másik székén ült, Tas meg mellettük a földön. Kirakták az asztalra a Bluetooth-os hangszórót és hagyták Bigflo-t és Olit rappelni belőle.

Aztán Bóza azt mondta, „menjünk sétálni!”, és útra keltek az éjszakában.

Az első éjjel-nappaliban vettek még bort, két üveget, amikből Tas nem kapott, mert amúgy is be volt állva. Egy járda szélén valaki hegedült, és megálltak, hogy társuljanak; Bóza és Tas táncolt, és mind ordítoztak és hujjogtak. Nem álltak meg kocsmákban, de mindbe benéztek egy italra, és Balczó nem figyelt, ezért Tas is mindig a körben volt. Miatta álltak meg a Szabadság híd felénél is; Tas áthajolt a korláton, és míg Vazul fogta, öklendezett. Balczó megállt néhány lépéssel odébb, és felbámult az égre: elképzelte, hogy csillagokkal van tele, Bóza mellette ült a földön, háta a korlátnak vetve.

– Semmi baj – mondta Bóza. 

Balczó lenézett rá, a fiú szeme csukva volt, feje hátra hajtva.

– Mi van? 

Bóza nevetett. Először csak halkan, aztán kicsit hisztérikussá vált, mániákussá, de aztán hirtelen lett vége, és Bóza mélyet lélegzett.

– Okádnom kell – mondta.

Felmásztak a Gellért-hegyre.

– Couper un oignon et une gousse d'ail en petit morceaux – kezdte el Vazul Bózának, és még az sem zavarta, hogy a másik mellette gyújtott rá. – Les faire revenir à feu doux dans une casserole ou une sauteuse avec une cuillère à soupe d'huile d'olive, jusqu'à ce que les oignons soient devenus un peu translucides. 

Balczó körül elmosódott a város, és gyorsan megkapaszkodott Tasban.

– Jól vagy, testvér? – kérdezte tőle, mintha nem ő tántorgott volna vakon. Tas nem válaszolt, és Balczó bólogatott. – Baszki, elfelejtettem, hogy megnémultál. Nem baj. Nem kell mondanod semmit, tudok én mindent, tesó. Ne aggódj. Igaz, Vazi? – ordított előre, a három lépéssel előttük sétáló párosnak.

– Persze! – szólt vissza Vazul, és még hátra is fordult, kicsit botladozva. Próbált rájuk fókuszálni. – Tout ira bien – mondta, és bár egyikük sem értette, biztos valami őszintét és fontosnak szánt dolgot mondott nekik, mert elengedte Bózát, és hátrajött hozzájuk, hogy ő is megkapaszkodjon Tasban. Vazul részegen nagyon más ember tudott néha lenni. – Il y aura des jours meilleurs – mondta szívből.

Még akkor sem hagyta ott őket, mikor Tas sírva fakadt; és ez nagy szó volt.


	12. Chapter 12

Oros és Rina letelepedtek a szokásos helyükre, és míg várták, hogy elkezdődjön a matek, előpakolták a cuccukat, és Rina mesélt.

– Horovitz elvitt tegnap este vacsorázni – mondta. – Mióta ott felejtett Pápán, és az exemmel találkoztam, nagyon elkezdett teperni, és mondhatom, elég dicséretes.

Oros hümmögött.

– Azt hittem, akkor véglegesen végeztél vele – mondta, mert persze nem is csinált volna semmi mást szívesebben, mint Rina szerelmi életét elemezni.

Rina elrendezgette a füzetét és a könyvét az asztalon, és összeszorította az ajkait.

– Ja – mondta, mire Oros enyhén összeráncolt homlokkal pillantott rá.

– Hűha. Minden rendben?

Rina a szemét forgatta. Ez olyasmi volt, amit ők ketten sokat csináltak.

– Á – válaszolta. – Minden rendben. – Egy darabig nem szólt, csak elgondolkodva nézett maga elé, és Oros elgondolkodott, vajon most azt fontolja, hogy elmondja-e Orosnak, vagy azt, hogy van-e egyáltalán valami, amit érdemes mondani. Akárhogy is, Oros türelmesen várt. – Szerintem néha fél tőlem – mondta végül Rina, és szemöldökét ráncolta.

Oros ellenben felvonta.

– Horovitz?

– Igen. Olyan... nyápic.

– Nyápic?

Rina a vállát vonogatta, Oros pedig csak felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Igazság szerint, nem csodálkozott volna, ha a focicsapat kapitánya tartott volna kicsit a barátnőjétől, végül is elég ijesztő csaj volt.

Aztán bejött a tanár, és Oros nem volt hajlandó több percet szentelni Rinának és nyűgjeinek, ugyanis eléggé le volt maradva a matekkal, és ideje volt ezen változtatni. És nem foghatott mindent egy bizonyos tetovált fiúra, főleg, hogy szerencsétlennek csak annyi volt a bűne, hogy _létezett_, és már ez elvonta Oros figyelmét.

És persze kellett neki az ördögöt a falra festenie; következő órára átsétálva Rinával, ott látta a terem előtt őt, Bókay Zalánt és Balczó Sebestyént. A hűvösebb napra tekintettel lehetett volna valamelyest _hosszabb_ cuccokban, de megint sikerült sortban és izompólóban parádéznia. Mellette Bókay a szöges ellentéte volt, talpig fekete cuccban és bőrdzsekiben, Balczó pedig sima farmerban és vörös, kapucnis Garage pulcsiban. Mondjuk Orost utóbbi kettő kicsit kevésbé érdekelte, de azért inkább csak végigmérte mindhármat.

Kamenszky Tas nem volt köztük, így Rina hála az égnek kevésbé érezte szükségét odamenni hozzájuk, így pedig ők sem vették észre őket, és egyelőre minden rendben volt. Oros annak örült volna a legjobban, ha egyáltalán nincsenek is ott.

Tehát teljesen elfogadhatatlan volt, mikor érezte a csalódás egy lesújtó hullámát elönteni őt, látva a három kosarast megfordulni és elsétálni, pont mikor becsöngettek.

– Szerinted lógnak? – kérdezte.

– Kik? – kérdezett vissza Rina, mert persze, hogy ő nem velük foglalkozott, miért foglalkozott volna velük?

Oros csak megrázta a fejét, és kedvtelenül kullogott be a tanár után a terembe. _Legalább odafigyelhetsz órán_, mondta magának.

Aztán kivirult a világ és színekkel lett tele, mikor Olivér és Bókay Zalán becsusszant még gyorsan, mielőtt a tanár rájuk csukta volna az ajtót. Az asztala mellett elsétálva Olivér Orosra mosolygott, aki unottan nézett vissza, míg szíve belül mélyen őrjöngött.

Rina hümmögött.

– Játsszuk a nehezen kaphatót?

Oros elsápadt, és dühösen meredt rá, de nem mondott semmit. Rémülten ült a helyén egész óra alatt, de Rina nem szólt többé, és felé sem nézett, csak az anyagra figyelt.

_Tudja_, suttogta Oros fejében egy hang, és a fiút kiverte a víz. _Venti elmondta neki._

_Nem, nem mondta el, nem tette volna meg_, válaszolta egy másik hang, és Oros őszintén szeretett volna hinni neki. Őszintén.

– Következő órán dolgozat! – kiáltott a tanár a csengőre felugró és teremből kitóduló diákok után.

Oros a folyosón elkapta Rinát.

– Rina – kezdte, de nem igazán jutott ennél tovább. És miért rémítette meg ennyire az ötlet, hogy Rina tud az érzéseiről?

Rina kérdőn visszanézett rá, és húzta magával.

– Gyere már, muszáj vennem egy kávét irodalom előtt – mondta. – Közben elmesélem a randi részleteit, és kérlek mondd, hogy szerinted is fél-e tőlem a csávóm.

* * *

Ventivel francián találkozott legközelebb.

– Oros – mondta Venti, amint leült mellé, időt se hagyva neki, hogy összeszedje magát –, nem megyünk el délután a Margit-szigetre?

Oros egy pillanatra félre tette a nyűgjét, és miközben ráérősen előpakolt, végiggondolta a napját. Az utolsó órájuk tesi volt, tehát zongorája nem volt ma—nem mintha nem ülhetett volna be így is úgy is a zeneterembe, míg be nem zárták az épületet.

– Oké – vont vállat. – Bringóhintó?

Venti arca felderült.

– Rendben – mosolygott. – Úgyis nagyon régen voltunk már. Rina meg futhat velünk, ahogy szokta.

A lány nevének említésére Oros aggódva rágta egy darabig szája belsejét, mire úgy döntött, okosabb beszélni. Minden filmben és könyvben abból adódnak a konfliktusok, hogy a szereplők nem kommunikálnak normálisan.

– Elmondtad Rinának? – kérdezte halkan.

Venti értetlenül nézett rá.

– Mármint mit? – Aztán látszott rajta, mikor eszébe jutott, és gyorsan a fejét rázta. – Jaj, nem! Miért, mondott róla valamit? – hajolt közelebb. – Beszólt, vagy valami?

Oros tanácstalanul vont vállat. Aztán bejött a lektor, és a két fiú előre fordult, de Venti még vetett egy fürkésző pillantást barátjára. Miután Frère köszöntötte a népet, azt mondta:

– Aujourd'hui on va travailler en groupes.

– A fene egye meg – mondta erre Venti. – Akkor ma külön leszünk.

Mert ha csapatokban dolgoztak, a tanár mindig szétszedte őket. Oros bólintott, és kicsit aggódva hallgatta az elosztást.

– Groupe C – folytatta a nő, és Orosra nézett –: Oros, Oliver, Vazul et Cintia. – És tovább ment a következő csapatra.

Oros sóhajtott. Hát persze. Tudta amúgy is, hogy ez lesz. Felkelt, még egy búcsú pillantást vetett Ventire, és hátrafordult.

A leghátsó padsorból Bókay Zalán éppen felkelt, hogy átüljön máshova, Kovács Cintia pedig a helyére tartott. Oros felmérte a helyzetet, és tudta, hogy most gyorsan kell cselekednie, agya járt sebesen. Két hely volt a hátsó sorban: egy Wenckheim Vazul mellett, egy pedig Olivér mellett, ahonnan Bókay felkelt, és amerre Cintia is tartott.

Oros olyan gyorsan vetette magát hátra és le Olivér mellé, hogy néhányan utána néztek, Olivér pedig felvont szemöldökkel, vidáman pillantott rá. Oros már nem is látta Cintiát csalódottan és rémülten leülni Vazul mellé.

– Na helló – mondta Olivér, Oros feje pedig égett egy kicsit, de valahogy nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy ma még nem is hallotta a másikat, és hogy mennyire hiányzott neki a hangja, meg hogy _hozzá_ beszéljen. Oros még a nagy rohanás után is kicsit próbálta még összeszedni magát, tehát nem csodálkozott volna, ha most mond valami hülyeséget.

– Ma még nem is beszéltünk – futott ki a száján, és igen, ez épp elég nagy hülyeség volt.

Olivér nézett rá, arcán halvány meglepetés, de csak mosolygott, ragyogott, mintha nem is Orost látta volna, hanem valami varázslatos dolgot. Orosnak eddig is égett a feje, de most komolyan úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt kigyullad, főleg, hogy látta Wenckheim Vazult is erre pillantani, felvont szemöldökkel.

– Nem – értett egyet Olivér, és a hangja nagyon kedves volt. – Valóban nem beszéltünk ma még.

Oros az orra alatt motyogott, és inkább a füzetbe temette az arcát. Mondjuk, fogalma sem volt, mit kellett volna írnia, mert még meg sem kapták a feladatot, de azért jegyzetelt valamit.

A tanár kiosztotta a feladatokat, megadta az oldalszámot a gigantikus francia tankönyvben, és visszaülve az asztalhoz, engedte a diákokat halkan beszélgetve konzultálni. Oros készségesen hajolt a többiek felé, hogy elkezdjék a munkát, de a csapat nem igazán foglalkozott a feladattal. Cintia meg sem mert moccanni a padsor túlvégén, Vazul mellett, aki nem is foglalkozott sem vele, sem semmi mással, csak a telefonján lógott.

– Monsieur Vazul – mondta neki Olivér. – Lenne kedves közreműködni a csapatmunkában?

Vazul sóhajtott, és ledobta a telefont a füzetére.

– Mi a faszt kell egyáltalán csinálni? – kérdezte.

Oros örült, hogy nem neki kell mellette ülnie.

Olivér elé tolta a könyvét.

– Légyszi, írd már meg ezt a levelet – mondta. – Valami havernak szól, a francia szlenget meg te vágod. Tégy úgy, mintha egy párizsi haverodnak írnál, vagy valami.

Most, hogy ilyen közel ült hozzá, Oros szinte érezte, ahogy Olivér illata átjárja őt és a bőrébe ivódik. Remélte, hogy ki sem fogja tudni mosni a ruhájából, a hajából.

Vazul a kezébe vett egy tollat, meg a füzetét, és míg Olivér visszahúzta maga elé vette a könyvet, írni kezdett. Cintia mindeközben egyedül ült a padok végén, és próbált láthatatlan lenni.

– Oké, tündérke – fordult Olivér Oroshoz –, mutasd meg, mit tudsz. Miért nem kezded el az első feladatot?

– Csak nem akarsz dolgozni – mondta Oros.

Olivér ott ült mellette, közelebb a szokásosnál, mint amikor Pápáról mentek haza, és vele ült a kisbuszban, és vigyorgott.

– Ó, ugyan már – mondta halkan, és farkasszemet nézett Orossal. Egy pillanatra nem létezett rajtuk kívül más a teremben. – Azt mondod, próbálom veled megcsináltatni a feladatot, hogy nekem ne kelljen dolgozni?

Oros csak bámult rá.

– Hát izé.

Vazul sóhajtott mellettük. Az egész terem visszajött, Olivér odafordult a szőke fiúhoz.

– Egy sort írtál? – nézett a füzetre.

– Ja – felelt a másik, és újra felvette a telefonját.

– Csak egy oldalt írj már!

– Mindjárt, gec. Rácsekkolok Simire.

Erre Olivér is behajolt a telefonhoz, bele Wenckheim Vazul aurájába, hogy rálásson a képernyőre. Oros duzzogva húzta maga elé a tankönyvet és ragadott ceruzát. Fél füllel azért a beszélgetést hallgatta, hiába próbálta kizárni, hogy a feladatra koncentráljon.

– Mondd neki, hogy igyon teát. Jobban van már? Hogy van?

– Kussolj már, mindjárt megkérdem.

– Van az egyik felső szekrényben kamilla tea. Meg tegnap vettem cukrot, mert _valamiért_ mind elfogyott – mondta Olivér, és olyan hangsúllyal mondta, hogy nyilvánvaló volt, hogy tudja, ki volt a tettes.

– Kellett a cukros túróhoz, gecó.

– Persze, hogy aztán mindet kihányjátok.

Oros fintorgott, aztán rájött, hogy már megint nem a feladattal foglalkozik.

– Csak Tas hányt. Szerinted én mikor hánytam utoljára piától?

– Hétvégén.

– Parler de la tâche silence s'il vous plait – szólalt meg Frère, aki hirtelen az ő asztaluk mellett állt.

– Mit mond? – kérdezte Vazul unottan.

Olivér a golyóstollával játszott.

– Attól tartok, fogalmam sincs – felelte ugyanúgy. Oros és Cintia némán nézték őket, kissé értetlen arccal. Vazul vigyorgott, ahogy Olivér lazán hátradőlt, felnézve a lektorra. – Biztos megdicsérte, hogy milyen keményen dolgozunk.

Vazul felröhögött, hangosan és gonoszul, ahogy valószínűleg minden prédáján röhögni szokott, mikor cseszteti, szegény nőnek meg égett az arca. Oros át tudta érezni a helyzetét, és érzett valami halvány kis irritációt a szíve mélyén, nézve a két menő fiút. Néha úgy érezte, hogy Olivér teljesen kicserélte, és már nem is tud elítélően nézni rá meg a haverjaira, de most, ebben a pillanatban, rá kellett jönnie, hogy tévedett.

Olivér vigyorgott, de aztán Oros felé nézett, és lelohadt a mosolya. Gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, és a torkát megköszörülve felült.

– Na, komolyan dolgozzunk.

Wenckheim Vazul megrökönyödve nézett rá, míg a tanár gyorsan elmenekült. Oros lehajtotta a fejét, és megint úgy tett, mintha a füzetével lenne elfoglalva. Lehet, hogy nem csak Olivér változtatja meg őt, de ő is Olivért. Wenckheim fintorogva felvette a tollát, és unottan húzta maga elé a füzetet, Olivér pedig visszafordult Oroshoz, és Oros tollát kézbe véve, konkrétan nekiállt az első feladatnak. Oros meg sem mert szólalni.

– Oké – mondta Olivér, miután három feladattal végzett, míg Oros csak némán bámulta a kezét, meg rajta a tetoválásokat: jobb kézfején egy stilizált panda volt, a balon pedig többek között egy bolygó jele, de Orosnak nem jutott eszébe, melyiké. A négy ujján, a hüvelyken kívül, négy betű: F A I M. _Éhség._ Olivér ledobta a tollat, és hátradőlt. – Te jössz, tündérke.

Oros zavartan kapta el a tekintetét a kezéről, és ezúttal ő vette magához a könyvet. Azt se tudta már, kinek a könyvébe dolgoznak, meg valószínűleg nem is csak egybe kellett volna, de végül is mindegy volt. Fél szemmel figyelte, ahogy Olivér felvette Vazulnak a padon heverő telefonját, és feloldva a zárat pötyögni kezd rajta. Vazul fel sem nézve mondta:

– Írd meg neki, hogy vegye be a bogyóit, vagy lenyomom a torkán, amikor hazamegyek.

Furcsa kifejezése volt ez a törődésének, akárkiről is volt szó, de Oros tulajdonképpen nem is tudta volna máshogy elképzelni. Igazából azt sem gondolta volna, hogy Wenckheim Vazul ilyesmire képes egyáltalán.

_–Ha_ hazamész – javította ki Olivér, miközben írt.

Oros szorgosan körmölt a könyvbe, de látta a szeme sarkából, ahogy Vazul felpillant.

– _Ha_?

Olivér is abbahagyta az írást és felnézett.

– Azt mondtad, hazamész, nem? Mármint, _haza_ haza.

Vazul nem felelt, de egy idő után visszafordult a füzetéhez, és még írt két sort. Aztán ledobta a tollat, és arrébb lökte a füzetet. Orosnak most jutott eszébe, hogy az pont az ő füzete.

– Neʼ – mondta Vazul. – Ott a leveletek.

Olivér magához vette a füzetet, és már Oros is felnézett, hogy lássa, ahogy végiglapoz a levélen. Oros döbbenten nézett a teleírt öt oldalra.

– Azt a kurva, Vazi – mondta Olivér, és látszott, hogy ő is el van képedve. Aztán nagyon szélesen elmosolyodott, és úgy nézett Wenckheim Vazulra, hogy Oros kicsit zavartan elkapta a tekintetét a tömény büszkeség és szeretet láttán. A vágy, hogy megtapasztalja azt a pillantást saját magára irányulni, a tüdejére nehezedett, és néhány másodpercig nem kapott levegőt. – Köszönöm szépen.

– Nem volt nagy wasistdas.

– Tudom. Akkor is.

Vazul csak lazán vállat vont, aztán belebokszolt Olivér felkarjába. Oros inkább nem nézett feléjük.

Miután be kellett adniuk a munkájukat, vége volt az órának, és Oros visszament az asztalához, hogy összepakoljon. Venti még mindig a saját csapatával nevetgélt. Valaki megbökdöste az oldalát, mire Oros ugrott egyet, és kalapáló szívvel nézett fel Olivérre, aki odaállt félig mellé, félig mögé, olyan közel, hogy teste hozzáért Oros oldalához. Kezei a zsebébe gyömöszölve, arcán laza félmosoly.

– Milyen órád lesz? – kérdezte tőle, illata megint ott volt mindenhol, beférkőzött Orosnak még a szemébe is.

– Ööö.

Olivér kicsit eldöntötte a fejét és érdeklődve nézett rá.

– Értem. Jó szórakozást hozzá – mondta lazán, és megrántotta vállán a táskáját. – Biztos rettenetesen érdekes lesz.

– Az lesz – vágta rá Oros, megtalálva a hangját.

– Húha, oké – vonta fel a szemöldökét Olivér. Tekintete elidőzött Oros cuccain, aztán visszatalált a fiúhoz, aki kalapáló szívvel várta, most vajon mit fog mondani. – Tudsz a jövő pénteki eseményről, ugye?

Oros pislogni se mert.

– Aha – mondta.

– És jössz? – Fejét kicsit elfordította, a szeme sarkából nézett Orosra. Mintha félszeg lett volna, de az Radvány Olivér esetében természetesen lehetetlen volt.

– Persze – mondta Oros, pedig meg sem beszélte még a többiekkel.

Vér hümmögött, aztán Oros vállára tette a kezét, megszorította, és a megnémult Orost magára hagyva, elment. Oros csak bámult utána, azt se tudta, most pontosan min gondolkodik, mit próbál megfejteni az agya, mitől zakatol annyira gyorsan, és mégis üresen—aztán Venti lépett hozzá.

– Oros.exe has stopped working – dünnyögte, és Oros látta rajta, hogy mindjárt elneveti magát.

– Te vagy az ördög, Bonaventura Vetter von der Lilie – mondta neki Oros, miután a szája valahogy működni kezdett. – Te vagy az ördög.

Ventiből ezúttal tényleg kitört a nevetés, Oros pedig elvörösödő fülekkel fordult el.

És pillantása összeakadt Wenckheim Vazuléval, aki éppen mellettük ment el, és megmerevedett: Vazul visszanézett rá és végigmérte. Kék, ravasz rókaszemei a veséjébe láttak. Orost kiverte a víz; de az ok nem a gonoszság volt a szemeiben, hanem épp ellenkezőleg: annak hiánya. A tekintete tiszta érdeklődést és kíváncsiságot tükrözött.

Vazul kiment a teremből, és Oros még mindig nem bírt mozdulni.

– Ez – szólalt meg Venti – ijesztőbb volt, mint ha itt helyben megvert volna minket.

Tehát ő is látta. Oros lassan felé fordult.

– Jézusom. – Csak ennyit bírt mondani, Venti pedig egyetértőn bólogatott.

– Ja – mondta. Megpaskolta Oros vállát. – Hát, remélem nem pécéz ki magának, vagy valami.

Rettentően biztató volt.

* * *

Oros hozta anyja kutyáját, és Rinát felvéve elindultak az Audival a Margit-szigetre. Venti berakta a kedvenc Lana Del Rey albumát, és éppen hogy a megengedett sebesség alatt előzgette az autókat.

– Tehát pénteken lesz a bál cucc? – kérdezte Oros, miközben hátul középen a kameráját nyomkodta. Természetesen hozta magával, ki nem hagyta volna. Mellette Donatello az ablakon próbált kilátni.

– Jövő pénteken – felelte Venti. Kirakta az indexet, és élesen bekanyarodott egy sarkon, vele egy időben pedig megelőzött két autót. A tülköléssel nem törődve fordult rá a Margit-hídra vezető útra, és beállt a sorba. Elengedte a kormányt, és az ölébe ejtette kezeit. Hú, de imádott vezetni. – Adománygyűjtő bál, Wenckheim-ék szervezik, mint tavalyelőtt.

Rina az anyósülésen a körmeit nézegette.

– Alig várom már, hogy valaki felkérjen és igent mondjak – mondta. – Lehetőleg Horovitz orra előtt.

– Naaa – nézett rá Venti. A sor még mindig állt, végig a Margit-hídon. – Miért mondod ezt?

Rina szinte sértődötten nézett ki az ablakon, karba fonta a kezeit.

– Olyan béna!

– _Horovitz?_

– Igen! Nyápic kisfiú. Komolyan! Olyan gyerekes!

Miután negyed órán keresztül álltak a sorban, ami egy lépést sem mozdult, Venti engedett Oros nyávogásának, ami versengett Rina ideges monológjával Horovitzról, és bekapcsolta a rádiót, hogy hallják, ha mondanak valamit a dugóról.

– Biztos baleset volt a hídon – sóhajtott Venti.

Húsz percbe telt, mire újra beindult a forgalom, és az Audi végre begördült a sziget parkolójába. Oros hozta a fényképezőgépét és Donatellót, Rina meg sporttáskáját, és elindultak a Bringóhintó kölcsönző felé.

– A szokásos útvonal, ugye? – kérdezte Rina.

– Igen. Veszünk fagyit? – csillant fel Venti szeme, ahogy meglátta a büfét a kölcsönző oldalában.

Rina nyújtani kezdett.

– Vegyetek csak – mondta. – Én nem azért vagyok itt.

Oros és Venti összenézett.

– Oké, terminátor.

Kölcsönöztek egy négyszemélyes hintót, hogy ha akar, Rina is felugorhasson rá, meg vettek egy-egy jégkrémet is.

– Na, pattanjunk fel Maci Lacira! – vezényelte Venti. – Útra fel!

Oros abbahagyta a táj és az emberek fotózását, összeszedte Donatellót, és berakta legelőre, hogy szem előtt legyen, ő maga pedig felmászott Venti mellé, aki már be is fészkelte magát a kormány mögé a jégkrémével.

– Gyerünk, kislányok! – szólt vissza Rina, és futni kezdett.

Venti és Oros lassan tekerni kezdett utána.

* * *

– Be kell vásárolnunk hétvégére – mondta Vér, és hát így is volt.

Tehát adott egy listát Balczónak, és meghagyta neki, hogy intézze el a dolgot, míg ő elmegy verekedni. Miután magára hagyta a társaságot, a lakásban maradt Szűzmáriák összedugták a fejüket a konyhaasztal felett, középen a Lista.

– Tehát kell még Pringles, csiliszósz, nachos – diktálta Balczó.

– Kell mosogatógép – tette hozzá Vazul, mire Balczó rámeredt. – Most mi van? Ki a fasznak van kedve mosogatni? _Kézzel?_

– Amióta itt lakunk, mindig is kézzel mosogattunk – mondta értetlenül Balczó.

Vazul kihúzta magát.

– Igen, és elegem van. Elég ebből a szolgaságból.

A többiek elröhögték magukat, Balczó meg csak a fejét rázta.

– Aha. És honnan veszel rá pénzt? – érdeklődött.

– A bankkártyámról – forgatta Vazul a szemét. Valószínűleg látta Balczón, hogy megint veszekedni készül, és gyorsan feltette a kezét. – Figyelj, tudom, mennyire utálod, mikor ezt csinálom, de én akkor is veszek ide egy mosogatógépet, és nem állíthatsz meg. Én is itt lakom, és nem fogok kézzel mosogatni, mint egy szolga!

Simiből és Bózából megint kitört a röhögés, és még a néma Tas is elvigyorodott, de Balczó csak nézett rá, átgondolta a dolgot, végül úgy döntött, ezt az egyet megengedi Vazulnak. Úgyis legfőképpen magáért teszi.

– Legyen – mondta végre nagy kegyesen, Simi pedig hozzáadta a Listához.

– Kell spagetti is – mondta Bóza, és Balczó némán összepillantott Vazullal, de csak hagyta, hogy Simi körmölje, amit a kopasz diktál. – Sűrített paradicsom, fokhagyma, vöröshagyma, fűszerpaprika, petrezselyem, bazsalikom, sovány, darált marhahús...

– Ez most egész recept, amit diktálsz? – nézett fel Simi. A sok orrfújástól bőre vörös volt és kisebesedett.

– Hát, tulajdonképpen...

– Zaza – sóhajtott Balczó. – Figyelj... nem unod már a spagettit? Elkészíteni, meg folyton azt enni...

Vazul elismerően nézett rá, hogy fel mert szólalni a spagetti-diktatúra ellen, de Bóza csak legyintett.

– Dehogy. Ez most menő recept lesz. Ilyet még nem csináltam. Jó lesz, majd meglátjátok.

Miután Bóza lediktálta a méteres receptjét, Simi gyorsan magához ragadta a szót, és miközben sorolta a dolgokat, buzgón jegyzetelte őket.

– Tojás, kristálycukor, vaj, citrom, liszt...

Tas bólogatott, Balczó a fejét fogta.

– Te is receptet írsz??

– Csinálok citromos sütit – mondta büszkén Simi, ahogy lefirkantotta az utolsó hozzávalókat is.

– És megkérdezhetem, hogy mi a búbánatos faszomért?

– Hiányoznak a sütemények – mondta Bóza, megelőzve Simit. – A gyereknek igaza van. Mióta Bóza Nagyi nem csinál sütit, a háztartás riasztóan sok hiányt szenved desszertekben. Én Simi mellett teszem le a voksom. – Felállt, és felemelte a kezét.

– Üljön vissza, Bókay úr – intette le Balczó házelnök úr, és bólintott, hogy megértette. – Még valaki, receptet? – nézett körbe.

– Leírtad a mosogatógépet? – hajolt a lap fölé Vazul.

– Ott van – bökött a lapra Simi. – Ahhoz képest, hogy Vér leírt öt dolgot, elég sok mindennel fogunk visszatérni.

– „Fogunk”? – ismételte Vazul felvont szemöldökkel. – Te, öcsi, itt maradsz, nem mész sehová.

– Iszol egy teát, és fekszel vissza az ágyadba – bólintott Balczó.

– De már jól vagyok! – ellenkezett Simi.

Balczó kétkedőn méregette, de Simi kikönyörögte, hogy engedjék már jönni, tehát miután Bóza is hajlandó volt pólót felvenni, és Tas is rendbe szedte valamennyire kócos haját, öten tódultak ki a folyosóra. A tizenkilences ajtó épp becsukódott a szomszéd mögött, és Vazul értetlenül meredt a többiekre.

– Ez ki a rák? Itt komolyan lakik valaki??

Balczó bezárta a lakást.

– Ja, valami nő – mondta. – Mi is nem régen futottunk össze vele először.

– Pedig azt mondta, már évek óta itt lakik – tette hozzá Bóza.

– Nem csak egy éve? – kérdezett vissza Simi, Vazul pedig felé fordult, miközben elindultak a felvonó felé.

– Te is találkoztál már vele?

– Nem, Vér mesélte.

Tas megnyomta a hívó gombot, és cigi után kutatott a zsebeiben.

– És legalább jó nő?

Simi vállat vont, ő nem látta, de Balczó is csak a vállát vonogatta, mikor Vazul felé fordult. Bóza meg azt mondta:

– Hát, nem t'om.

Vazul röviden felröhögött.

– Oké, jó embereket kérdezek.

Balczó a szeme sarkából pillantott rá, de mivel a másik nem fejtette ki bővebben, nem volt benne biztos, mire gondolt.

Néha kicsit furán érezte magát, hogy soha nem beszélt a többieknek Diósdiról, meg úgy az egész Dologról. Mentegetőzhetett volna magának azzal, hogy ő sem értette teljesen, vagy csak nem akart rá gondolni, de tulajdonképpen nem volt kifogása. Persze, Bóza se mondott semmit, Vérrel kapcsolatban, de az teljesen más tészta volt. Abban az esetben mindketten a csapat tagjai voltak, és nem lehetett tudni, hogyan érintette volna a Szűzmáriákat, ha kiderült volna, hogy az egyikük többet érez barátságnál egy másikukért. Mármint, Vér maga úgyis tudott róla, mert ő ő volt, de vajon Vazul észrevette? Vagy Tas? Simi is jó megfigyelő volt; ő vajon nem észlelt valamit a dologból?

Néha úgy érezte, Diósdiról, meg úgy egyáltalán Balczóról, Vér sejtett valamit. Talán beszélnie kellett volna róla, vele, vagy bármelyikükkel. Talán rossz barát volt, hogy nem mondott semmit. Pedig a testvérei voltak mind, tudtak egymásról mindent... többnyire.

Tas megint a liftben gyújtott rá, és Vazul és Balczó egyszerre kezdtek hőbörögni, míg Simi csak vihogott, azon az idegesítő hangján.

Beugrottak a Thunderbirdbe, majd elindultak Budaörs irányába, mert Vazul ott akart vásárolni, meg amúgy is nála volt a kormány, és Balczó az anyósülésen benyomta a rádiót.

– Ú, Retro Rádió – bólogatott Simi, és Vazul úgy nézett a visszapillantó tükörbe, mintha a másik épp most jelentette volna be, hogy meggyilkolta az apját (amin Balczó nem csodálkozott volna). – Most mi van?

– Mi a szar ez egyáltalán? – meredt a rádióra Balczó.

– Korál – vágta rá Bóza és Simi egyszerre, aztán összenevettek. Balczó fintorgott, de Vazul rémülten kapta felé a fejét, meg meredt a visszapillantóba.

– Hol van ilyenkor Vér? – akadt ki. – Ha hallaná ezeket!

Aztán Simi és Bóza egyszerre kezdtek kiabálni a rádióval: – _Siess hát, nyiss gyorsan kaput, nyisd ki az álom kapuját!_ – És Vazul eltátotta a száját, de Balczó gyorsan az ajkába harapott, hogy el ne mosolyodjon, ne adj isten felröhögjön.

– Te hallod ezt?! – nézett rá Vazul, de ő csak a fejét rázta, és nagyon erősen koncentrált, míg a két hátul ülő kornyikált: – _S ha örülsz majd, hogy megjöttem; dobd el a kulcsot, s ne keresd reggelig! Ne keresd reggelig! Óóó reggelig!_ – Egy bolondok háza volt.

– Hagyjátok abba, mert karambolozni fogunk – mondta Balczó, mert Vazul olyan arcot vágott, mint aki kész a szembe forgalomba rántani a kormányt, miközben franciául motyogott.

– Rendben – mondta Simi, a számnak pedig amúgy is vége volt már.

– Azonnal eltekerem – nyúlt a rádióért Balczó, de Simi és Bóza felordított.

– Ne, ez Whitney Houston!

Balczó könyörtelenül elkapcsolt, és addig kapcsolgatott, míg ideges nem lett a sok szar zenére, és elővette a saját telefonját. Tehát angol rapet hallgattak a Tescóig, és megúszták baleset nélkül az utat.

– Tudjátok, hogy kellenek fancy cuccok arra a bál szarságra? – kérdezte Vazul, miközben leparkolt. A hátsó ülés hangosan értetlenkedett, de annyira nem is figyeltek. Vazul leállította a motort, de még mielőtt bárki is kiugorhatott volna az ajtón, hátrafordult, és keményen nézett barátaira. – Jön mindenki arra a hülyeségre, _ugye_? – kérdezte idegesen. Balczó a szeme sarkából figyelte, míg a három másik sóhajtozott, és húzták a szájukat.

– Persze, hogy megyünk – mondta végül Bóza békítően, és Simi sem ellenkezett... meg Tas se, de ő amúgy is néma volt. – Fancy cuccokba bújunk és tesszük a menő, kosaras seggünket az apucid estélyén, ne aggódj.

Vazul úgy tett, mintha megverné, aztán minden rendben volt.

* * *

Péntek reggel Venti már bánta, hogy tegnap annyi fagyit meg jégkrémet evett Orossal. Mármint neki nem volt baja, de göndör barátja már kora reggel dobott neki egy üzenetet, hogy ne jöjjön reggel érte, mert úgy fájt a torka, hogy még beszélni is alig tudott. Tehát a hajnali futása után Venti ráérősen megreggelizett, közben felhívta apját telefonon, majd a Veyronba pattanva egyedül ment iskolába.

Rina már ott volt, mikor megérkezett, de Wenckheim Réka ácsorgott mellette, kicsit letörten, és bizalmasan beszélgettek, így Venti egy darabig csak kolbászolt, míg meg nem tudta egy tanártól, hogy milyen órája lesz, és elsétált a töri teremig.

Vazul, aki szintén felsőfokú humános volt, a terem mellett ácsorgott, Balczó Sebestyén és Fehér Simon társaságában.

– Sziasztok – állt oda melléjük. Vazul épp egy mondat közepén volt, de most elhallgatott, és mind Ventire meredtek. Venti mosolygott. – Befejezheted a sztorit – mondta Vazulnak.

– Te mi a faszt akarsz? – kérdezte ehelyett a fiú.

A másik kettő is kérdőn, választ várva nézett rá. Venti a talpán hintázott, és sóhajtott.

– Csak, gondoltam, idejövök társalogni.

– „Társalogni” – ismételte Wenckheim, Venti pedig feltette a kezét, és inkább arrébb vonult.

Óra közben aztán, miközben ráérősen írta a töri tesztjét, érezte megrezzenni a telefonját a zsebében. Venti a homlokát ráncolta, és azon töprengett, vajon mit akar tőle Oros, hiszen tudja, hogy órája van, aztán írt tovább. Mivel a következő órája, földrajz is ugyanebben a teremben volt, mindenki maradt a helyén szünetben, csak az ment ki, aki akart, de Venti csak elővette a telefonját, hogy megtudja, mit akart Oros.

Oros nem írt, viszont a név Balczó Sebestyén nézett vissza rá a telefonja képernyőjéről. Venti a szemöldökét ráncolva nyitotta meg a Messengert.

** _Balczó Sebestyén_ **

_hallod nem kell valami plakát?_

Venti először csak meglepetten pislogott, aztán halvány mosolyra húzta száját.

_Na látod, nekem ez eszembe se jutott_, írta vissza. Majd: _Örülök, hogy gondolkodsz a dolgon._

A kosárcsapat kapitánya csak következő óra alatt írt vissza. Venti nem is csodálkozott, hogy óra alatt több ideje van írogatni, mint szünetben.

** _Balczó Sebestyén_ **

_már miért ne gondolkodnék rajta?_

_az én ötletem volt_

Venti idegesen pillantgatott fel a tanárra, míg a pad alatt olvasta az üzeneteket. Még soha nem csinált ilyet.

** _Bonaventura Vetter von der Lilie_ **

_Azért örülök._

_Milyen plakátra gondoltál?_

Bedobta a telefont a táskába, és kicsit izzadt kezekkel ragadta meg a tollát. Tisztában volt vele, hogy kicsit túlreagálja ezt a „kirúgok a hámból” dolgot, de nem tudta érdekelni. A táblára nézett, de azt sem tudta, hol tartanak. Lepillantott a táskába, ami a lábánál hevert, és éppen látta kivilágosodni a képernyőt, jelezve, hogy Sebestyén visszaírt. Megvárta, míg a tanár elfordul, és újra magához ragadta a telefont.

** _Balczó Sebestyén_ **

_nemtom_

_a múltkorira milyenek voltak?_

** _Bonaventura Vetter von der Lilie_ **

_Megvan még a képe, tudunk nyomtatni belőle, ha szeretnél._

** _Balczó Sebestyén_ **

_ok_

_ráérsz később?_

** _Bonaventura Vetter von der Lilie_ **

_Órák után jó? Mint legutóbb?_

** _Balczó Sebestyén_ **

_nem_

_nem érek rá_

_ebéd szünet nem jó?_

** _Bonaventura Vetter von der Lilie_ **

_De jó. Alapfokú bioszom lesz a 200-asban_

Gondolta, erre a másik majd visszaír, hogy neki hol lesz órája, és megbeszélik, hogy hol találkoznak, de nem jött válasz. Sem óra végéig, sem utána. Az irodalom és nyelvtan teremhez átsétálva Vazul ott volt, de csak Simon beszélgetett vele a fal mellett ácsorogva.

Alapfokú biosza együtt volt Wenckheim Vazullal és Radvány Olivérrel, és utóbbi oda is biccentett neki távolról, de Balczó már megint nem volt ott, és még mindig nem írt vissza, és Venti óra végéig azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon írjon rá, hogy hol találkozzanak, vagy lehet, hogy zavarná, vagy már meg is bánta, és inkább már nem is akar találkozni, vagy...

Aztán a teremből kijőve valaki elkapta a vállát.

– Hé – mondta Balczó Sebestyén, és vetett egy pillantást a barátaira, akik észre sem vették. – Jössz?

Aztán már meg is indult. Venti felocsúdott a meglepetésből, és gyorsan utána eredt.

– Nem tudtam, hogy idejössz értem – mondta, mikor utolérte.

Sebestyén zsebre tett kézzel sétált tovább, megvonta a vállát.

– Így egyszerűbb volt. Azt se tudom, hova kell menni – nézett szét, ahogy kiértek egy lépcsőházba, ahol több folyosó is összefutott.

– Kővári irodájába – mondta Venti. – Gyere!

Hiába kopogtatott, nem válaszolt senki, Sebi meg idegesen pillantgatott körbe.

– Hát itt nincs – mondta végül a nyilvánvalót Venti, és felpillantott a másikra. Hirtelen tudatosult benne a magasság különbség köztük. – A pendrive-omon nekem is megvan a plakát, de itt bent van nyomtató is.

Sebi a telefonja órájára pillantott.

– És hol van ilyenkor Kővári? – kérdezte.

Venti elgondolkodott.

– Nem tudom, de igazából nem is fontos, hogy itt nyomtassuk ki – mondta. – Bekéredzkedhetünk egy tanáriba is, nem probléma.

A másik rámeredt, de Venti már el is indult a legközelebbi tanári szobáig. Dr. Kalóczi Barnabás engedte be őket, épp akivel Ventinek az előbb volt órája, kezében egy nagy szendvics. Végig se engedte mondani, hogy mit akarnak, csak integetett, hogy jöjjenek már.

– Jól van, Venti, csak csináld, gondolom nektek is véges az ebéd szünetetek.

Sebestyén idegenül és értetlenül meredt mindenre, még Ventire is, ahogy bizalmatlanul követte a szobába. Úgy jött be, mint aki az oroszlán barlangjába tette be a lábát és mint aki bármelyik pillanatban készen áll a menekülésre.

Közben Venti eltársalgott a bent tartózkodó tanárokkal, és kinyomtatott tíz, nagyméretű plakátot.

– Ennyi elég lesz? – kérdezte Sebestyént, aki csak bámult rá a jéghideg szemeivel, és nem válaszolt. Venti csak vállat vont, és összeszedte a plakátokat. – Köszönjük szépen a nyomtatót – mosolygott körbe, és miután még néhány szót váltott a tanárokkal, elhagyták a helyszínt.

– Mi a fasz – mondta Sebestyén azonnal, amint tisztes távolságba értek a tanáritól.

Venti kérdőn nézett vissza rá?

– Pardon?

Sebestyén erre is csak a homlokát ráncolta, de a szeme már nem volt olyan hideg.

– Te minden tanárral ekkora nagy haver vagy? – kérdezte, és őszintén kíváncsinak tűnt.

Venti nevetgélve legyintett.

– Á, nem – válaszolta. – Na, van tíz plakátunk. Hova szeretnéd rakni őket?

A fiú megint a telefonja kijelzőjére pillantott.

– Hát egyenlőre csak a szekrényembe – mondta. – Még van egy kis időm angol előtt, megkeresem a többieket. – Már majdnem elindult, de még visszapillantott Ventire. – Kösz a segítséget – mondta.

Venti bólintott.

– Nincs mit – mondta. – Szívesen tettem.

Sebi a homlokát ráncolta, de a szája széle megrándult egy elnyomott mosolytól.

– Oké – mondta. – Weirdo.

Venti szélesen elmosolyodott, Balczó Sebestyén meg még utoljára intett, és gyorsan elfordulva elindult a folyosón. Venti egy idő után követte példáját, és ő is irányba vette a francia termet.

* * *

Ebéd szünet végére Balczó is az ebédlőbe ért, ahol a többiek éppen végeztek a kajálással.

– Edd meg a brokkolit – nyaggatta Vér Simit, aki fintorogva húzta a száját, és hajolt el az anyáskodó fiútól.

– Hagyjál Vér, utálom a brokkolit.

– De még beteg vagy, kell a vitamin – erősödött a másik, és Simi tényleg úgy érezte, hogy rettentően fáradt és beteg, és haza akar menni aludni.

– Már jól vagyok – szenvedett, és próbálta kiverni Vér kezéből a villát, amit a szájába próbált tömni. _Inkább te egyél_, mondta volna Vérnek legszívesebben, de nem tette.

– Halljátok, lassan már egy hónapja, hogy utoljára ettem zöldséget – gondolkodott el mellettük Bóza, miközben Balczó melléjük lépett.

– Gratulálok – mondta a Kapitány.

– Lehet, hogy ha többet járnánk ide az ebédlőbe kajálni, egészségesebben is étkeznénk – vetette fel Vér.

Vazul felállt.

– Oké, én most elmegyek.

Úgyis becsöngettek, és mindenki elindult kifele az ebédlőből.

– Kosáron tali – mondta Vér, aztán szétváltak útjaik. Ő, Bóza és Vazul franciára mentek, Balczó emelt angolra, Simi pedig Tassal ment volna alapfokúra, de Tas ma sem jött iskolába.

A kő pedig úgy lett egyre nehezebb a gyomrában, ahogy közeledett a teremhez, ahol az alapfokú angolja volt, és ahol Horovicz Máté, meg a többi focista is gyülekezett. Mert Simi jöhetett minden nap iskolába a Vazul-illatú Thunderbirddel, a Szűzmáriák társaságában, de ha egyedül maradt, ő csak Fehér Simon volt, egy gyenge, gyáva alak, akit már rég felfalt volna az iskolai hierarchia, ha nem azokkal lóg, akikkel.

Simi szerint akkor tudatosult először mindenkiben, hogy ő Wenckheim Vazul védelme alatt áll, mikor kilencedikben jött valami pszichológus, akit azért hívtak, mert az akkori végzősök nagyon durván csesztették a kisebbeket, és igazgatói ügyek is lettek belőlük, és már év elején körbejáratták az évfolyamokban. Mindenféle előadást kellett tartania, és jött a kilencedik évfolyamba is, és az elnyomásról és az elnyomottakról beszélt, Simi már nem is emlékezett pontosan, hogy mit, de volt benne valami olyasmi, hogy az elnyomásban élő gyerekek életképtelen felnőttek lehetnek; Horovitz Máté pedig, aki később a focicsapat kapitánya lett, akkor Simire nézett, arcán gonosz vigyorral, és hangosan megkérdezte:

– Akkor a Fehér életképtelen lesz?

Aztán mindenki röhögött, és valaki más is szólt: – Nekem már most annak tűnik.

Mindenki röhögött, Simi pedig megsemmisülten ült a helyén—aztán Vazul mosolyogva, hideg, veszélyes tekintettel, amit akkor még nem ismert mindenki az iskolában, amitől még nem szorult össze mindenki gyomra, ha meglátta, megfordult és a fiúra nézett, és azt mondta:

– Lenyomjam az öklöm a torkodon?

Simi emlékezett rá, mennyire meg volt döbbenve és illetődve mindenki, hogy Wenckheim Vazul, az iskola egyik leggazdagabb gyereke, akiről már kilencedikben üvöltött, hogy egyszer ő lesz itt a krém egyik tagja, kiállt a nyeszlett fiú mellett, akiről pedig az üvöltött, hogy az első hétben fel kellene zabálniuk a cápáknak. Simi még most is kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát, ha rá gondolt.

Persze, ma már nem kötekedett vele nyíltan senki, legalábbis nem gyakran, de az alattomos, megbújó csesztetések abban a pillanatban mindenhonnan érték, hogy egyedül maradt. Nem tűnt fel senkinek, ha nem figyelt oda rá, de így is szúrtak, mint egy csapat láthatatlan méh.

És ha egyedül volt, a nem annyira láthatatlanok is megtámadták. Persze csak óvatosan, nehogy Wenckheim Vazul, vagy Balczó Sebestyén észrevegye, de Simi úgysem szólt soha senkinek, mert miért szólt volna? Nem volt anélkül is eléggé egy elnyomott, még futott volna a testőreihez is? Nem, abból Simi nem kért, köszönte szépen.

– Nyugi, Vazul – mondta, ha Vazul észrevette, hogy szurkálódnak vele. – El tudom intézni.

Nem tudta, vagyis nem intézte sehogy, de arról Vazulnak nem kellett tudnia. Úgysem voltak olyan fájóak vagy komolyan azok a csipkelődések; semmi olyasmi, amit Simi nem bírt volna ki az apja mellett.

Simi sóhajtva ment a helyére, közben megbotlott egyszer, mikor megpróbálták kigáncsolni, de nem esett el. Végül is kosaras volt, az isten szerelmére.

Persze, nem úszta meg ennyivel, de legalább az órán nyugta volt; csak a végén állt elé Kelemen Dani és Kiss László, és lökték meg a vállát.

– Csak azért nem vagy a csicskánk, mert kibaszott Wenckheim megbaszkodna minket – mondta Kiss dühösen, és újra meglökte, Dobó Matyi pedig hátulról agresszívan visszalökte.

Simi visszarántotta vállára a táskáját, ami már félig leesett róla, és eltökélten indult tovább, ki a teremből. Azt hitte, ezzel véget ért, kijött a folyosóra, ami már a Szűzmáriák területe volt, és megmenekült a többi basztatástól, de egy sarkon befordulva vissza pillantott, és látta, hogy jönnek utána.

– Bassza meg – motyogta. Ma nem úszta meg. Úgy tűnt, ma dühösebbek a szokásosnál.

Megállt a szekrényénél, kinyitotta, hogy beszórja az angol cuccát, és Kelemen meglökte a fejét, míg a többiek körbe vették.

– Ha nem vigyázol, egyszer lenyomjuk a fejed a vécébe – mondta Kiss. – Azt szeretnéd, mi?

Nem látták Vazult maguk mögött.

Nem látták, ahogy jön feléjük, és léptein lassítva, a jelenetet nézve felfogja, mi történik a szeme előtt. Simi látta, pedig nem akarta; megpróbálta lesütni a szemét, de nem bírta. Aztán megpróbálta elkapni Vazul tekintetét, hogy azt üzenje neki, „ne, kérlek hagyd, semmi baj”; de veszett ügy volt persze, Vazul nem figyelt rá. Szemeit a focistákon tartotta, Kelemen Danin, aki közelebb lépett Simihez, és durva szavakkal kísérve újra meglökte, nekitaszítva a szekrényének; és Simi látta a pillanatot, amikor Vazult elöntötte a düh.

Nem volt feltűnő, arca továbbra is kifejezéstelen maradt, és tekintete higgadt; de valahogy mégis volt benne valami, amitől kirázta az embert a hideg. Vazul szemei kihűltek, és jeges, nyugodt, de valahogy mégis vérszomjas tekintet költözött beléjük. Simi ebben a pillanatban egy kicsit megsajnálta Kelemen Danit és társait; de nem bírta levenni a tekintetét Vazulról, és nem tudta letagadni a szívében kigyúló kicsi, büszke lángot sem, amelyik ezt suttogta: _Wenckheim Vazul áll velem; ha pedig ő mellettem, nem számít, ellenem ki van._

Vazul lassan, kényelmesen indult el feléjük, és sétált oda a focisták mögé, keze zsebre dugva, és Simi szíve dörömbölt a mellkasában. Beletelt egy percbe, mire a fiúk felfogták, ki áll mögöttük, majd Simi szinte látta, ahogy Kelemen Dani szeme előtt lepereg az élete.

Aztán Vazul kinyúlt, és elkapta a gallérját.

Kelemen legyökerezett lábakkal állt. Társai már régen eltűntek, vagy jó öt lépésnyire elhátráltak a jelenettől.

– Mi a faszt mondtál? – kérdezte Vazul.

Tanulók pillantottak feléjük, néhány elhaladó is megállt, felfigyelve a helyzetre. Olyanok voltak, mint a hiénák.

– Vazi – szólalt meg halkan Simi, Vazul pedig, Kelement még mindig a gallérjánál fogva tartva, a szekrényeknek taszította, és aztán ő is ott volt az arcában, közel tolakodva a másik magánszférájába.

– Azt kérdeztem – mondta visszafogott, halk hangon, amiben ketyegő bomba rejtőzött –, hogy mi a faszt mondtál?

Simi egy tanárt is látott, talán a francia lektor volt, de ő sem moccant, sőt, próbált láthatatlanná válni, és közben mégis figyelemmel kísérni a történteket. Simi kinyúlt, és óvatosan megragadta Vazul pólójának ujját, ahogy egyre többen gyűltek köréjük.

– Vazul, kérlek – mondta halkan. – Ne rendezz jelenetet.

Vazul rá se nézett, és Simi félt, hogy nem fog hallgatni se rá; de aztán lassan elengedte Kelement, és még egy lépést is hátrált, bár a szemét nem vette le róla.

– Légy nagyon óvatos, haver – mondta. Kelemen nem volt hajlandó visszanézni rá, mire Vazul hirtelen megragadta az állát, és a másik fejét felrántva ráerőltette a szemkontaktust. – Megértetted?

– Baszd meg – sziszegte Kelemen.

Vazul még egyszer a szekrénynek lökte a fejét, majd végleg elengedte.

– Szerintem eleget toleráltam a baszakodásaitokat – mondta, és egy pillantást vetett a többi ott ácsorgó focistára is, hogy tudják, nekik is szól a mondandója, majd visszafordult Kelemenhez. – Legközelebb halott vagy.

Simi lesütötte a szemét, nem mert senkire sem ránézni, azt kívánta, nyelje el a föld. Szíve dübörgött a fülében, aztán érezte Vazul karjának súlyát a válla körül, ahogy átkarolta, miután becsapta Simi még mindig nyitott szekrényajtaját. Ellenállás nélkül hagyta magát elvezetni, vakon követte Vazult, továbbra is a földet bámulva, ahogy az időközben összegyűlt bámészkodók utat nyitottak nekik.

– Ezt nem kellett volna – motyogta Simi, ahogy távolabb értek a helyszíntől. – Mondtam, hogy megoldom.

– Aha, láttam. – Simi a homlokát ráncolta, mire Vazul megszorította a vállát. – Tudom, Fehér – mondta békítően. – Tudom, hogy meg tudod oldani. De te meg tudod, hogy nem bírom szó nélkül elengedni, ha valaki a legjobb haveromat basztatja. Most képzeld el, hogy van egy kisöcséd.

– Nem vagyok az öcséd – fintorgott Simi.

– Csak képzeld el!

– Hát jó szar lenne neki – motyogta Simi. – Ha lenne öcsém.

Vazul a fejét rázta, és sóhajtott.

Később, kosáredzés után, mikor a nap késő délutánba hanyatlott, Vér Simi mellé telepedett a padra, miközben a cipőjüket húzták. Balczó már rég elment, elsietett valahova, és mint tegnap, ma is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem kell megvárniuk, Bóza is elment, bukósisakját a hóna alá csapva mondta, hogy „nagyiznia” kell, Tas pedig még azelőtt elment. Csak Vazul öltözött még kissé odébb a szekrényénél.

Simi nem nagyon nézett rá. Nyugodt volt és laza, de ha az ember közelebbről megnézte, látta az agresszív dühöt a szemében, amiről Simi tudta, hogy láthatatlanul ott lapult most benne. Nem mintha Siminek, vagy bármelyik csapattagnak bármi félni valója lett volna, de Simi valahogy mégis kényelmetlenül érezte most magát a közelében.

– Hallod, Simi – mondta Vér bizalmasan. Simi előre félt, mit akar. – Most már sokáig nem szóltam erről, és megtartottam a távolságot, és nem hoztam szóba... – Simi rá meredt, mire Vér gyorsan a tárgyra tért. – Szóval nemrég vettél egy kamerát, ugye?

Simi azt sem tudta, hogy bent tartja a levegőt, most mégis egy nagy adagot engedett ki lassan a tüdejéből.

– Ja – mondta. – Miért?

– Hát... – Vér a vállát vonogatta. – Megnézhetem a képeket, amiket eddig csináltál?

Simi meghúzta a csomót a cipőfűzőjén, és felegyenesedett.

– Vér, úgy kezdted ezt az egész beszélgetést, mintha arra akarnál megkérni, hogy, nem is tudom, gyilkoljam meg Balczót álmában, vagy valami – mondta.

Vazul halkan nevetett a szekrénye előtt, de nem nézett feléjük. Simi elfojtott egy mosolyt, aztán újra Vérre nézett, aki a szemét forgatta.

– Jól van, okostojás – mondta. Néha komolyan egy anyuka lelke ébredt fel benne. – Csak szerettem volna óvatos lenni. Nem tudom, mennyire érint érzékenyen a téma.

– A fotózás? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Simi, pedig Vérnek jó megérzései voltak, és hálás is volt neki; de Vazul magában mosolygott rajtuk a szekrénye előtt, miközben áthúzta fején a vörös Supra pulcsiját, és Simi szinte látta belőle elszállni a dühöt.

– Oké, fogd be – mondta Vér. – Így lesz legközelebb kedves és körültekintő veled az ember...

Simi kinevette és megpaskolta a vállát.

– Megmutatom a képeket, ha szeretnéd – mondta. – De ne számíts semmi nagy dologra, mind szarok.

– Nem hiszem el.

– Ahogy gondolod.

Megvárták Vazult, és kimentek a parkolóba. Vazul beült az autóba, és egy pillanattal később már üvöltött bent az $-Crew, Simi és Vér pedig arrébb vonult, hogy Vér rágyújthasson, míg megnézegeti a képeket. Ömlött a meleg a betonból, de az égen fekete felhők gyülekeztek a sétája vége felé közeledő nap előtt. Fénye még átsütött, rézsútosan esett a parkolóra.

Simi most kezdett izgulni csak igazán, ahogy a másik lassan lépegetni kezdett a képek között, és a kezét gyűrögetve figyelte Vér arcát.

Ő meglepetten fordította felé a gépet.

– Ezt a csillaghullásról csináltad?

Simi fél szemmel pillantott csak a képre.

– Aha – mondta idegesen. De Vér csak hümmögött, és tovább léptette a képeket. Néha hosszabb időre is megállt egynél, és Simi újra és újra odapillantott, hogy lássa, melyiket nézi éppen.

Megállt sok csillagosnál, pedig a hullást nagyon el sem tudta kapni, mert akkor már autóba szálltak, hogy visszaérjenek Pestre. Több képen az ég nem is szerepelt, csak a kert, a kivilágított Balaton-parti város, a fényűző nyaraló. Vér olyan sokat időzött egy képnél, amin Vazul volt, mögötte a város fényei, hogy elsötétült a kép, és Vérnek meg kellett nyomnia egy gombot, hogy újra kivilágosodjon.

Az autóban már a negyedik szám indult el, mire Simi végre kivette Vér kezéből a gépet.

– Hé! Még csak a bevásárlós képeknél tartottam!

– Az már a vége – mondta Simi, és kapkodón rakta el a gépet.

– Simi, ezek kurva jók – mondta Vér, mire Simi csak zavartan rázta a fejét. – De, komolyan! Azt a kurva!

– Jézus, fogd már be – mondta Simi, és majd kiugrott a szíve a helyéről.

Tulajdonképpen Vér volt az első, aki látta a képeit. Vazul csak a csillagokról készülteket látta, amikor hazafelé megálltak egy benzinkútnál, és miután fizetés után visszaszállt az autóba, észrevette, hogy Simi a képeket nézegette, amiket csinált, és odahajolva hozzá ő is megnézte őket.

– Komolyan, Simi – mondta Vér. Tekintete őszinte volt és csodáló, ahogy Simire nézett, de Simi akkor sem tudta, hogyan reagáljon dicséretekre.

– Aha, persze – mondta csak, és inkább elfordult és az autó felé indult. – Na menjünk már.

Beültek az autóba, Simi hátra középre, Vér pedig előre, Vazul mellé, aki némán bámult ki a szélvédőn. Senki nem szólt semmit, ültek néma csendben az autóban, csak a franciák rappeltek a hangszórókból, és Simi azt gondolta, hogy a két elöl ülő a szöveget hallgatja, de ő nem értette, csak annyit, hogy elle m'a dit.

Bámulták a napot lassan bekebelező, fekete felhőket, aztán Vazul megkérdezte:

– Nem akartok menni valahová?

Nekfeu újabb refrénbe kezdett, Vér pedig átnézett Vazulra, hátra Simire, majd vissza Vazulra.

– Hová?

Vazul csak vállat vont, aztán beindította a motort.

– Nem tom. Mindegy.

– Tőlem mehetünk bárhova – mondta gyorsan Vér, de Vazul csak legyintett, és elindult kifelé a parkolóból.

– Felmegyünk a Hármashatár-hegyre? – kérdezte Simi, mert ő is kétségbeesetten nem akart hazamenni még.

De az túl messze volt, így inkább csak lerakták az autót a Gellért-hegy aljában, és felsétáltak Bóza kedvenc pontjára az egész városban. Simi arra gondolt, milyen lett volna, ha pont összetalálkoztak volna vele.

Felültek a falra a szobor előtt, Simi egyik oldalán Vazul, minél messzebb a másik oldalán bagózó Vértől, és néztek kis a városra.

– Mit eszünk, ha haza megyünk? – kérdezte Vazul, mire Vér felröhögött.

– Nézd a kilátást, gyökér, ne a hasaddal foglalkozz.

– Éhes vagyok, gec.

Vér elővette a telefonját. Egy idő után Vazulé pittyegett a zsebében, és Simi az övét nézte, mert a sajátja a kocsiban maradt.

** _miszter olivér_ **

_ha mindenki ráér elmegyünk valahova enni?_

** _bóza_ **

_csoportos randi?_

** _miszter olivér_ **

_ó igen_

** _bóza_ **

_ok_

_akkor nem csinálok spagettit lmao_

– Ó, hála a faszomnak – mondta Vazul, és Simivel felnevettek, míg Vér meglegyintette őket.

– Hé! Viselkedjetek!

** _vazi_ **

_hol eszünk?_

– Hol együnk? – kérdezte Vér.

– Nem tom, haver – mondta Vazul –, a te ötleted volt.

** _sebi_ **

_én nem tudok_

_haza kell ugranom_

Vazul és Vér sóhajtozott, de Simi a saját otthonára gondolt, meg hogy neki is haza kéne mennie, és érezte a szokásos követ lesüllyedni a gyomrában.

– Fogadjunk, hogy Tas sem jön – morgolódott Vér.

– Amúgy annak a fasznak meg mi baja? – kérdezte Vazul. – Hogy meghalt a tata? Vagy mi?

– Ja, gondolom – vont vállat rosszkedvűen Vér. – Meg amúgy is mindig van valami baja.

– Na jó, de néma még nem volt.

Vazul mérgesen lóbálta a lábát, márkás cipőjének sarkával a falat rugdosta, ahogy előttük lassan teljesen eltűnt a nap, és este telepedett a fővárosra. Vér elnyomta maga mellett a cigit, a csikket pedig elhajította.

– Kinek van a csapatban normális élete meg családja? – tűnődött fennhangon.

– Nekem – vágta rá Vazul, pedig nem volt igaza, és ezt ő is tudta. – Ti mind elbaszottak vagytok.

Vér nevetett.

– Ja – mondta.

** _sebi_ **

_halljátok miért nem eszünk nálam_

Mind lepillantottak az üzenetre, Vér a saját telefonján, Vazul és Simi Vazulén.

_rendelünk pizzát vagy idk_

Simi Vazul arcát nézte, Vazul pedig felpillantott Vérre. Vér visszanézett és vállat vont.

** _miszter olivér_ **

_hugod nincs otthon? meg fog jedni vazultól_

Vér a homlokát ráncolta, miután elküldte.

– Ilyen szó nincs is...

– De van, csak rosszul írtad – mondta Simi, és kivette a kezéből a telefont, hogy odabiggyessze: _ijdeni***_

– MDR – mondta Vazul, Vér pedig franciául válaszolt és felé ütött. Simi inkább visszaadta neki a telefonját, és lemászott a falról, miközben Balczó visszaírt.

** _sebi_ **

_14 éves_

_nem fog megijedni vagy ha valami megijeszti szétverem a valami fejét_

Vazi nevetett, és követte Simit.

– Az „valami” én volnék?

– Nyilván.

Visszaültek az autóba, és Vazul elmesélte Vérnek, mit kellett hallgatniuk Budaörs felé menet, és Vér vele szörnyülködött. Erre Simi gyorsan elmesélte, hogy Vazul meg mosogatógépet akart venni, de mindegyiket ócskának talált, amit csak láttak, és nem vettek. Vér röhögött.

– Félsz, hogy megráncosodik a sok mosogatástól az a puha kis kezed?

– Mindjárt megmutatom, milyen puha a kezem – válaszolta Vazul, aztán rádudált két miniszoknyás nőre, Simi pedig elgondolkodott, vajon melyikük győzne, ha Vér és Vazul egymásnak esne.

– Vazul, ne legyél már pöcs – veszekedett Vér, de Vazul csak nevetett.

– Csak rájuk dudáltam! – taposott a gázba. – Nem történt semmi.

Vér felé fordult, de nem szólt, csak nézte. Simi némán ült hátul, és Vér arcát figyelte; Vazul pedig zavartalanul dünnyögte a hangszóróból szóló francia rapet, miközben végighajtott az esti városon. Az utcai lámpák fénye megvilágította mindkettőjük arcát, és Simi le akarta fényképezni őket, de csak némán nézte Vért, aki nagy sokára végre megszólalt.

– Néha belegondolok, mennyire ijesztő vagy te az emberek szemében – mondta.

Vazul abbahagyta a rappelést, és vetett egy gyors pillantást Vérre.

– Mi van? Miért?

– Nem tudom. Nincs néha lelkiismeret-furdalásod?

Simi meg sem mert szólalni, levegőt is csak nagyon lassan, néha vett. Vér hangja furának tűnt, olyan halk és elgondolkodó volt, és Simi azt hitte, Vazul ideges lesz rá és bunkó lesz, de ő csak a homlokát ráncolta, és nézte az utat.

– Lelkiismeret-furdalás? Az mi? – kérdezte erőltetett viccelődéssel, Vér pedig erőltetett nevetéssel válaszolt.

– Most komolyan – mondta, és tényleg komoly volt. – Néha, miután kigáncsolsz egy gyereket a folyosón, vagy kiröhögsz egy eleső nénit az utcán, nem érzel... nem érzed úgy, hogy ez nem oké?

Vazul nem válaszolt, az utat nézte, és Simi csak bámulta: mert Vazul tényleg, őszintén úgy nézett maga elé, mint akinek még soha nem jutott ilyesmi az eszébe, de most elgondolkodott rajta és ráébredt dolgokra, és Simi úgy érezte, mintha egy másik dimenzióba került volna, valami furcsa, elvont dimenzióba, ami egyetlen, végtelen, éjjeli város, ahol bármi megtörténhet.

Vazul megállt egy sárgára váltó lámpánál, amin máskor áthajtott volna, és a kormányt elengedve fordult Vérhez, aki azóta is őt nézte. Arcukat sárgára, majd vörösre festette a lámpa fénye, és Simi megszűnt létezni nekik, nem volt többé az autóban.

– Miért kérdezel most ilyeneket? – ráncolta a homlokát Vazul.

Vér habozott.

– Nem tudom – mondta.

– Faszság – válaszolta Vazul, és Vér legalább annyira meglepődött, mint Simi. – A göndör hajú fiú miatt, igaz?

Vér döbbenten pislogott, ahogy Simi hátul, és nézték egymást Vazullal.

Simi is Vazulra nézett, és arra gondolt, _vajon mi mindent vett még észre, amiről azt hittem, senki másnak nem tűnt fel?_ Mióta látta Vazul, mi történik Vér és a fotós között? Azt is észrevette, Bóza hogyan néz Vérre? Miért nem beszél ezekről? Simi előbb-utóbb mindent észrevett, de azt gondolta, Vazulnak soha nem tűnik fel semmi, mert Vazult nem érdekelte sok minden, és most mégis ott volt, a tudás a szemében, a tekintet, hogy „tudom, mi van veled”.

Simi már azt sem tudta, kiről szól ez a beszélgetés, mert az előbb még Vazulról szólt, most meg már Vérről; aztán a lámpa zöldre váltott, és Vazul előre fordulva a gázra lépett. Egy darabig csend volt, az autó lassan visszaszivárgott az eredeti dimenzióba, ahogy autók sora között úszott tovább a városon át.

– Azt mondod – törte meg végül a csendet Vér, és már nem nézte Vazult, hanem a szélvédőn keresztül a várost –, hogy Oros miatt érzem úgy, hogy egy bunkó faszkalap vagy?

Vazul fél kézzel az ajtón támaszkodott, csak a jobbjával tartotta a kormányt.

– Nem – válaszolta. – Tudjuk, hogy egy bunkó faszkalap vagyok. Oros, vagy mi a bánat, miatt érzed úgy, hogy ez nem oké, és hogy meg kéne változtatni—a saját stílusodat, meg az enyémet is, meg az egész csapatét. Felébresztette benned a lelkiismeretedet.

– Oros felébresztette bennem a lelkiismeretemet? – ismételte Vér.

– Ja.

Vazul megállt egy újabb lámpánál, és Simi hirtelen rájött, hogy őt nézi a visszapillantó tükörben. Hirtelen visszakerült ő is az autóba, jelen volt már ő is, a buborék, ami körbe vette, és amitől úgy érezte, hogy a kettőn kívül nincs más a világon, még ő maga sem, kipukkant, és Simi rájött, hogy igazából nem is tűnt el soha, legalábbis Vazul látóköréből nem, mert ő soha nem hagyta.

– Ez baromság – mondta Vér. – Nekem eddig is megvolt a lelkiismeretem! _Neked_ nem volt meg.

Vazul felröhögött, és tekintete visszatért az útra.

– Oké. Akkor mondjuk úgy, hogy eddig leszartad, de a fiú miatt zavarni kezdett – mondta. – Nem akarod, hogy _úgy_ nézzen rád.

– Hogy?

– Ahogy francián.

– Hogy nézett rám?

Vazul a szemét forgatta.

– Mintha nem tudnád. Biztos a rémálmaidban is azt látod.

Erre mindkettejükből egyszerre tört ki a nevetés, és Simi már egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, melyik dimenzióban van.

– Ti mikor ittatok? – kérdezte, és Vér egy másodpercre meglepődött, mert ő elfelejtette, hogy Simi is itt van, de Vazul csak tovább röhögött.

– Nem tudom – válaszolta. – Amúgy most hova is megyünk?

– Vegyük fel Bózát a lakásnál – mosolygott Vér. Aztán hirtelen megcsapta Vazul vállát. – Te fasz.

Vazul a homlokát ráncolta, de vigyorgott, és úgy pillantott át Vérre, majd vissza az útra.

Simi repülni akart.


	13. Chapter 13

– Mondd nekik, hogy hozzanak bort – mondta Hajnácska.

– Oké – felelte Balczó.

** _sebi_ **

_hozzatok valami alkoholmentes cuccot lol köszö_

_köszi*_

** _bóza_ **

_KÖSZÖ_

_LMAO_

Balczó a szemét forgatta, és fellépett Netpincérre, miközben úgy tett, mintha segítene Hajnácskának a matek házijában.

** _vazi_ **

_várj most komolyan alkoholmentes cuccot fogunk inni?_

** _miszter olivér_ **

_hát nyilván_

_???_

_mit gondolsz mit itatnánk már egy tizenkét evéssel?_

_évessel_

** _sebi_ **

_tizennégy_

– Sebiii, segíts már – szenvedett Hajnácska.

– Nem fogom helyetted kiszámolni – mondta Balczó, pedig azt se tudta, számolni kell-e egyáltalán, oda se figyelt a feladatra. Azon gondolkodott, jól rakta-e fel a plakátokat az iskolában, és hogy késő-e mégis leszedni őket, és visszacsinálni az egészet.

– De azt se tudom, mit kell csinálni a feladattal! – szólt Hajnácska a csengőre felálló Balczó után, aki a kulcsát felkapva indult ki a lakásból.

– Próbáld meg összeadni, vagy valami – szólt vissza, és kiment a folyosóra. Elsétált a folyosó végéig, majd lebattyogott egy emeletet a földszintre, hogy beengedje a vendégeket.

Egyedül Tas állt az ajtóban, mikor kinyitotta a rácsot, ami a lepukkant utcára nyílt. Mert Balczó rosszabb környéken lakott, mint ahol a Húszas Lakás volt.

– Többiek? – kérdezte csodálkozva, Tas pedig csak a vállát vonogatta, miközben Balczó beengedte. – Később jönnek?

Tas nem válaszolt, csak leült a mocskos betonlépcsőre.

– Nem jössz fel?

Egy perc csend után Balczó leült Tas mellé, és elővette a telefonját.

** _sebi_ **

_hozzatok egy (1) üveg töményet_

Aztán csak ült Tassal a lépcsőn, és némán vártak a többiekre. Kintről részeg kiabálások szűrődtek be, meg zene, egy közeli szórakozóhely miatt, meg persze a soha nem alvó város örökös hangjai, Tas meg cigarettát keresett, de mikor elővett egy szálat, Balczó kivette a kezéből, és elhajította.

– Nem jössz be a lakásomba cigiszaggal – mondta.

Tas vigyorgott, visszahozta az eldobott cigit, és elrakta. Balczó rágót keresett neki, de nem volt a zsebében, szóval annyiban hagyták, és csak ültek egymás mellett, néma csendben.

A rácson keresztül látták, mikor megérkezett a Thunderbird, lehúzott ablakain kidübörgő francia rap elnyomta a szórakozóhely távoli zenéjét. Vazul megállt a bejárathoz közel, mert itt még normális parkoló sem volt, és ahogy az utasok hangoskodva kitódultak az autóból, leállította a motort. Balczó felállt, hogy beengedje őket, Bóza pedig azonnal az üveg Unicumot lóbálta neki.

– A húgod szereti a szilvás Unicumot? – kérdezte.

– Ő nem kap – válaszolta Balczó.

– Tas! – ragyogott fel Vér arca, mikor meglátta a lépcső aljában ácsorgó alakot. – Örülök, hogy te is idetoltad a képed.

Tas legyintett, közben lassan mindenki megérkezett, és Balczó visszazárta a rácsos ajtót. Vazul és Bóza baromkodott, Simi pedig visítva felröhögött rajtuk, mire Balczó megragadta a gallérjánál fogva, és megrázta.

– Ne visíts már, bassza meg – mondta neki.

Simi lejjebb vette a hangerőt, de Balczónak a többieket is meg kellett fenyítenie, és a végére már komolyan azon volt, hogy megver mindenkit.

– Egyik picsa sem jön be, ha nem tud viselkedni – mondta, és a csapatnak lassan sikerült összeszednie magát.

– Itt van anyukád is? – csapódott mellé Vér, ahogy elindultak felfelé a lépcsőn, de Balczó a fejét rázta.

– Ma éjszakázik.

– Ja. Bocs, hogy éretlen gecik vagyunk.

Balczó újra csak a fejét rázta.

Mire betódultak a lakásba, Hajnácska elpakolta a háziját, és a kanapén lógott fejjel lefelé, lába a háttámlán támasztva, feldobva a levegőbe. Találkozott már a Szűzmáriákkal, ismerte őket, meg ők is őt, és most csak integetett nekik, de Bóza és Vér azonnal odaült mellé, és faggatták, meg társalogni akartak vele, Vazul pedig megelégedett egy öklössel.

Simi és Tas odaült a konyhapulthoz, ami elválasztotta a kicsi nappalit a még kisebb konyhától, és együtt böngészték végig Balczóval a pizzákat. Vazul közben odajött hozzájuk, és a tűzhelyen maradt ebéd maradékokat vizsgálta.

– Hú, gec, spagetti – rakta vissza azonnal a fedőt a lábosra. – Hé, miért nem maradék grízgombóc levest eszünk?

A kanapén ülő hármas fújjogni kezdett, de Siminek is felcsillant a szeme, mire Balczó fintorogva vont vállat.

– Egyetek, ha kértek. Meg kell melegíteni.

Vazul begyújtott a leves alá, aztán tányérok után kezdett kutakodni.

– Simi, te kérsz? Tas?

Tas a fejét rázta, de Simi lelkesen bólogatott, szóval Vazul kettőnek terített a pulton: egy tányért Simi elé rakott, egyet meg vele szemben, a konyha felőli oldalra. Közben Balczó a nappali felé fordult.

– Milyen pizzát kértek?

Vér az idő közben felült Hajnácska haját birizgálta, és a válla felett átnézve figyelte, mit mutat neki Bóza a telefonján. Fel se néztek, csak félvállról szóltak vissza:

– Mindegy, bármi jó.

– Csak ne legyen csípős – tette hozzá Hajnácska.

– Meg ananászos – bólintott Bóza.

Végül rendeltek öt óriás méretű pizzát, amit mindenfélével megpakoltattak, aztán már csak várniuk kellett. Közben Vazul és Simi enni kezdték a levesüket.

– Geci, ez kurva jó – mondta Vazul, Simi pedig gyorsabban kezdett kanalazni.

Balczó Simire sandított, és a fotókiállításra gondolt. Valahogy meg kéne mondania neki, hogy lesz. Hogy _miatta_ lesz. Vajon örülni fog neki? Vajon hülyeség az egész, nem is fogja értékelni? Lehet, hogy nem is számít neki annyira, nem olyan fontos, Balczó hiába baszakszik ezzel. Persze, azt mondaná úgyis, hogy örül neki, megköszönné, de magában csak kínosan érezné magát, hogy ilyen nagy felhajtás van körülötte. Simi utálta, ha ő volt a figyelem középpontjában, inkább bújt volna a paplan alá.

Simi inkább némán tűrte azt is, ahogy az apja bánt vele. Nem szólt senkinek, ha pedig valaki tenni akart valamit az ügy érdekében, ideges lett és elzárkózott. Azt is alig tűrte el, hogy a Szűzmáriák basztassák az öreg Fehér miatt.

Simi visszanézett rá, és Balczó rájött, hogy bámulja, és intett neki a fejével, hogy "mi van", aztán elfordult.

Fél óra múlva lement a pizzákért, és Vazul felállt, hogy segítsen neki. Becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót, lassan sétáltak le a beton lépcsőn, mert a weboldal szerint még öt percre volt tőlük a futár.

– Hallod, Kapitány – mondta Vazul, mert persze, hogy valami bökte a csőrét, máskülönben nem is vállalta volna, hogy segít felhozni a pizzát.

A drága pulcsijai egyikében volt, zsebre vágott keze fölött kikandikált a Rolex. Vazul gazdag volt, és jóképű, és egy bunkó geci, és éppen ezek miatt mégis sokan döglöttek érte; Balczó tudta, hogy az emberek neki mindig a társaságát keresték, és tetszeni akartak neki, de Vazultól féltek, és úgy rettegtek, hogy észreveszi őket—és valahogy mégis őt szavazták meg a második legnépszerűbb fiúnak már másodszorra.

– Hm?

Vazul nem szólt, míg nem értek a lépcső aljára. Leültek, Vazul bekapott egy rágót, aztán megkínálta Balczót is, de ő nemet intett. Vazul elrakta a rágót, és még várt egy kicsit, mielőtt megszólalt volna, láthatóan kereste a szavakat. Balczó kezdett komolyan ideges lenni, hogy Vazul ennyire nem önmagához híven viselkedik.

– Szerinted... – kezdte Vazul, aztán máshogy újrakezdte. – Mi van Vér meg a kis göndör seggdugasz között? Ezek járnak, vagy mi van?

Balczó felé fordult. Vazul ravasz, kék szemei bátran néztek vissza, Vazul soha nem félt senkitől és semmitől, Balczó jéghideg szemeitől sem. Bár soha nem avatkozott közbe, ha Balczó a csapatot fenyítette, még akkor sem, ha néha elvesztette a fejét, és Siminek ment neki; de volt néha, hogy odaállt a letámadott csapattag mellé, és jól ránézett. Csak odaállt, nem tett semmit, csak nézett a kapitányra; még csak nem is fenyegetően, csak úgy nézett. Balczó erre általában próbált visszavenni.

– Miből gondolod? – kérdezte végül, mert nem akart elhamarkodottan mondani semmit. Főleg, hogy ő sem tudott semmi pontosat, csak sejtései voltak.

Vazul a homlokát ráncolta, elfordult, kinézett a rácsokon keresztül az utcára.

– Nem tom, csak úgy – vont vállat. – Tudom, hogy Vér fűvel-fával flörtöl, de amikor azzal a csávóval van, mindig más. Te nem vetted még észre?

Hát hogyne vette volna észre. _Az durva, hogy _te_ észrevetted_, gondolta.

– De – felelte Balczó. – De nem gondoltam bele semmit. Mármint, és ha van köztük valami? Mi van akkor? Semmi.

Vazul továbbra is a homlokát ráncolta, úgy nézett Balczóra.

– Aha – mondta. – Persze.

Balczó mellkasára valami nehéz érzés ült, ösztönös védekezés lett úrrá rajta, keserű szájízt hagyva hátra, és megfeszített izmokat, amik azonnal készen álltak a támadásra, abban az esetben, ha meg kell védenie magát. Balczó egyáltalán nem értette ezt a reakciót önmagától, és idegesen próbálta ellazítani magát.

– Zavarna, ha lenne valami közte és a fiú között? – kérdezte, figyelve a hangjára, hogy kellően érdektelen és unott legyen. – Zavarna, ha meleg lenne?

Vazul lassan fordult felé, arcán őszinte csodálkozással. Balczó inkább nem kötött szemkontaktust.

– Mármint ja, egy köcsög geci vagyok – szólalt meg végül Vazul, és kínosan nevetett –, de homofób azért nem.

Balczó bólintott.

– Oké – mondta. Vállában kiengedtek az izmok.

Vazul a vállára csapott, aztán felállt, mert az út mellé megérkezett a NetPincéres csávó, és szorongva forgatta a fejét a szörnyű környéken. Balczó kinyitotta neki a rácsos ajtót, Vazul pedig szó nélkül pénzt adott a motoros kezébe, meg sem várva, hogy a futár visszajárót adjon, vagy hogy egyáltalán Balczó adjon bele, csak fogta a pizzákat, és elindult felfelé, vissza a lépcsőn.

Aztán megállt, mert Balczó megragadta a karját, és visszahúzta. Felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, és Balczó idegesen nyelt egyet.

– Én is szeretnék beszélni veled – mondta, és minden idegessége és szorongása ellenére ő is bátran nézett Vazul szemébe.

Vazul bólintott, visszalépve egy lépcsőfokot, hogy Balczóval egy szinten legyen.

– Mondd csak, Kapitány.

Balczó elhúzta a száját, és a lépcső teteje felé pillantott, a lakása folyosója felé. Vazul követte a tekintetét, szemöldökét összehúzva próbált rájönni, mi a baja Balczónak. Sebi sóhajtott, inkább kibökte a dolgot, mielőtt bármilyen hibás következtetést von le.

– Tettem valamit – kezdte –, csináltam valamit, mert örömet akartam szerezni valakinek, de kezdenek kétségeim támadni.

Vazul összeszűkítette a szemeit.

– Oké, Seb, figyelj – mondta komolyan, Balczó pedig rámeredt. – Kurva jó ügyvédei vannak a családomnak, és bármikor átengedem őket neked. De ha ez valami illegális, lehet, hogy inkább szeretnéd eltusolni, tekintve, hogy már így is voltak balhéid, és egyre kevesebb az esélye, hogy bekerülj a...

– Jézusom, hallgass már el – szakította félbe Balczó, és ha szokása lett volna, felröhög. – Jézusom... Mit gondolsz, mit csináltam? Milyen illegális cuccba keveredtem, amivel örömöt akartam szerezni valakinek?

Vazul feltette a kezeit.

– Haver, mit tudom én, csak olyan furán mondod, titkolózol, meg faszom tudja – mondta. – Meg örömet akartál szerezni valakinek? Mi a faszról beszélsz? _Te_? Kinek akarsz örömet szerezni? – Aztán a homlokát ráncolta. – Te... szívtál valamit?

Balczó sóhajtott. Most már kedves se lehet, hogy ne lenne gyanús, gondolta. _Ez elárul rólam valamit, gondolom..._

– Nem, Vazul... Figyelj... – Újra sóhajtott, Vazul pedig gyanakodva figyelte. – Gondolom, nem vágod, de néhány hete volt a suliban egy fotókiállítás, amire nem ment el senki, mert mindenki inkább a kosármeccsünkre jött el, azt nézték, nem a szar fotókat.

– Tudom – mondta Vazul, meglepve Balczót. – Fehér le is volt törve miatta egy-két napig... – Elhallgatott, felnézett kapitányára, szemei újra összeszűkültek, Balczó pedig némán nézett vissza rá. Már látta a szemeiben, hogy kapiskálja, egy pillanat, és rájön. – Balczó... – kezdte. – Te...

A két fiú némán bámult egymásra.

– Elbasztam, ugye? – kérdezte Balczó.

– Dehogy – vágta rá Vazul, de aztán elgondolkodott.

– Baszki... – motyogta Balczó.

– Ne, nem basztad el! – Vazul összeszedte magát, aztán hirtelen felröhögött, de gyorsan uralkodott magán, mikor látta Balczó tekintetét. – Tesó. Rendeztél Siminek egy fotókiállítást? – Nem tudta legyűrni a vigyorát, majdnem megint röhögni kezdett.

Balczó egyre zsugorodó gyomra most már komolyan öklömnyi volt. Megsemmisülten várta, hogy megnyíljon alatta a föld, villám csapjon belé, rászakadjon az épület.

– Bassza meg...

Vazul vállon csapta.

– Nyugodj már le – mondta. – Nem basztál el semmit. Hű... Hát azt tudom, hogy Simi nem fog tudni hogyan reagálni, szörnyet fog halni, ha megtudja – mondta. – De a szíve mélyén kibaszottul fog örülni.

– Honnan veszed? – morogta Balczó, és nem lett meggyőzve.

– Tudom, mit gondol az a kis gyík – mondta lazán Vazul. Aztán megint elvigyorodott, és azt dünnyögte: – Zut alros...

Balczó viszont a plakátokra gondolt, meg hogy úgyis névtelen akart maradni a dologban, és hogy még nem késő másra kenni a dolgot.

– Vazul – szakította félbe a másik idegesítő, francia motyogását és vigyorgását. – Figyelj ide, Wenckheim. Nem mondod el ezt senkinek, megértetted?

Vazul a homlokát ráncolta, nevetett.

– Mit? Hogy szerveztél egy kibaszott...

Balczó hangosan lepisszegte.

– Többé egy szót se erről. Érted? Nem én rendeztem azt a szart, oké?

– De miért?

– Mert én azt mondom! Ha hétfőn...

– Már raktál is ki plakátokat, meg minden szart?

– Igen. Hétfőn, mikor megyünk suliba, mindenki látni fogja, hogy újra lett szervezve, de nincs rajta, hogy ki csinálta, ki miatt, meg ilyenek, csak... Nekem nincs hozzá semmi közöm, oké?

Vazul nem válaszolt, Balczót bámulta. Balczó újra megfeszítette az izmait, próbált nem engedni a késztetésnek, hogy megüsse Vazult, eltüntetve arcáról azt a lélekbe látó tekintetét.

– De miért? – kérdezte végre Vazul újra.

Balczó kivette a kezéből az erősen hűlésnek induló pizzákat.

– Csak. Oké? Egy szót sem, se Siminek, se senkinek. Mondd, hogy megértettél, Wenckheim, vagy megverlek ezekkel a pizzákkal.

– Nyugi – felelte Vazul. – Nem mondok senkinek semmit. Nem kell elpazarolni azokat a jó kis pizzákat.

* * *

Állt Oros a plakát előtt, és nem hitt a szemének. _Biztos még mindig beteg vagyok, és hallucinálok_, gondolta.

– Ez mi a pokol? – fordult Rinához, aki mellette állt. – Te tudtál erről?

Rina végigfuttatta pillantását a plakáton, lebiggyesztette ajkát, vállat vont.

– Nem – mondta. – Nem volt már idén egy ilyen fotós kiállítás?

Oros ingerülten meredt rá.

– Nem! Vagyis volt! De nem jött el senki, mert kosármeccsük volt a Szűzmáriáknak! És most mégis...!

– Ne izgasd fel magad – nézett rá Rina felvont szemöldökkel. – Ó, szia Réka!

Oros elfordult, követve Rina tekintetét, és Wenckheim Rékát látta közeledni. A lány térdig érő fekete bakancsban volt, meg fura, tépett, rózsaszín mini ruhában, szemei körül vastag fekete smink. Rágót csattogtatva lépett melléjük, körülbelül fél másodpercet szentelve a plakátnak, aztán Rinához fordult.

– Van egy perced? – kérdezte, és a két lány elvonult.

Oros ott maradt egyedül, csak nézte a plakátot, és nem hitt a szemének továbbra sem.

Úgy ment el olaszra, mint aki alva jár, vagy öt embernek ment neki véletlenül. Leült a helyére, azon gondolkodott, vajon valóság ez, vagy fel sem ébredt reggel, és épp egy fura álmot lát, ami hamarosan rémálommá változik. Mert ebben az esetben nyilván késésben van, fel kéne ébrednie, mivel olaszból írnak, és nem akar lemaradni arról.

Nézte bejönni az olasz lektort, aztán a késő Szűzmáriákat: Balczó Sebestyént, aki úgy nézett ki, mint aki kész megverni mindenkit, Fehér Simont, aki úgy nézett ki, mint aki látta Liszt Ferenc szellemét, és Kamenszky Tast, aki úgy nézett ki, mint aki állandóan be van állva—tehát a szokásos.

És utánuk jött be Rina, és Oros csak ekkor jött rá, hogy eddig hiányzott mellőle, aztán meg a száját tátotta a sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette helyére siető lányra.

– Mi a halál? – sziszegte neki. – Te hol voltál?

Rina gyorsan kipakolta az olasz cuccait, közben a szemét forgatta.

– Sehol, erre-arra – mondta. Oros felvonta a szemöldökét, bár nem lepődött meg annyira, hogy Rina most már nem köt semmit az orrára, és nem is hibáztatta. Szinte csak Venti kötötte össze őket.

– Oké – mondta.

– Rékával voltam – mondta mégis Rina. – Most mit vagy úgy meglepődve, már egy ideje azért beszélgetek vele – ráncolta a homlokát, félreértve Oros megdöbbent arckifejezését.

– Oké – ismételte gyorsan Oros.

Olasz után, biosz előtt elkapta Ventit a folyosón, mert a felsőfokú nyelvtan a közelben volt.

– Venti! Te hallottál erről? – mutatott egy közelben kirakott plakátra, mire Venti csak a vállát vonogatta.

– Nem – mondta, és az inge ujját gyűrögette, tehát hazudott.

Oros elengedte. _Most már senki nem lesz őszinte velem?_

– Értem – mondta.

Venti felsóhajtott, mintha csak hallotta volna Oros gondolatait. Soha nem volt képes magában tartani az igazságot, ő volt a legrosszabb hazug a világon.

– Jó, tudtam róla – vallotta be. – Valakinek segítettem megszervezni, de nem... Na jó, Balczónak segítettem... Na jó, gyere errébb, elmondok mindent.

Elmondott mindent. Oros döbbenten pislogott.

– Balczó Sebestyén... újrarendezte... a kiállítást?

Biztos, hogy rosszul hallotta. Valamit félreértett.

– Igen – mondta Venti.

– Balczó Sebestyén.

– Igen.

– Fehér Simon kedvéért.

– Igen.

– Nem hiszem el.

Venti széttárta a karjait.

– Pedig megtörtént. És nem lesz meccs alatta, és minden előzőleg is kiállított fotó is ott lesz, és titok, hogy Balczó Sebestyén szervezte, és hogy Fehér Simonnak.

Oros csak pislogott. Átpillantott a többi emelt nyelvtanosra, ahol Wenckheim Vazul álldogált, a megdöbbent Fehér Simonnal, aki amúgy nem is volt emelt nyelvtanos.

– És Fehér sem tudja?

Venti vállat vont.

– Mikor legutóbb beszéltem Sebestyénnel, még úgy volt, hogy nem fogja elmondani neki – mondta. – Nem hiszem, hogy megváltozott az elhatározása.

– Hát – mondta Oros, megpróbálva levonni valami következtetést vagy tanulságot, vagy csak mondani valami okosságot, de most az egyszer nem jutott eszébe semmi. Venti így is bólintott.

– Hát igen – értett egyet.

_Persze szerdáig még sok dolog történhet_, gondolta Oros, és nézte a Szűzmáriák teljes csapatát Vazulék köré gyűlni, de csak egy embert látott tisztán. _Például kedden, franciaórán meghalok._

Olivér hátrapillantott a válla fölött, tekintete végigfutott a folyosón, mire megtalálta Orost, és elmosolyodott. Ragyogott a világ.

* * *

Utolsó órán mind kimentek az egyik focipályára, a nap kegyetlenül tűzött egy szép áprilisi délutánhoz képest; és ha ez még nem lett volna elég, ma a kosarasok is kijöttek. Oros próbált nem figyelni a bevonuló csapatra, akik köré azonnal odavonult mindenki, még a tanár is.

– Pfff – mondta Oros, Venti pedig csak nevetett.

– Na, sorba, mindenki! – tapsolt Rópa Sándor, miután végzett a Szűzmáriák talpának nyalásával. – Vonaltól vonalig, versenyfutás! Álljon párba mindenki, aztán indulhat az első!

– Hogy én hogy gyűlölöm a tesit – sóhajtott egy nagyon mélyet Oros.

A focisok és a kosarasok egymást előzgetve álltak be egymás elé, hogy ki fut először versenyt. Oros irigykedve pillantott át a lányok felé, de gyorsan ki is ábrándult, mert ők is pont ugyanezt csinálták.

Balczó Sebestyén állt először a rajtvonalhoz, és mikor Fehér Simon állt mellé, mindenki lesajnálóan vigyorgott össze, mert előre tudták, ki lesz a nyertes—vagy legalábbis azt hitték, tudják; mert végül valóban Sebestyén nyert, de alig néhány centivel. Fehér Simon fürge egy teremtés volt. A végén még öklöztek is, aztán már mentek is vissza a sor végére. Közben Radvány Olivér és Bókay Zalán állt rajthoz, aztán Kamenszky Tas és Wenckheim Vazul, de Oros nem volt hajlandó nézni őket, és elfordult.

Ventivel kétszer futottak, és Venti mindkétszer lehagyta Orost; mert a négy év alatt csak egyszer fogta vissza magát és engedte nyerni, utána Oros úgy összeveszett vele, mint még soha, és azóta inkább csak futottak mindketten, ahogy tudtak. A végén mindketten a földre estek, míg a többiek a tanár körül legyeskedtek, hogy megtudják az idejüket, hogy ki kinél futott gyorsabban, ki a leggyorsabb.

Aztán azt mondta Rópa Sándor:

– Rendeződjetek csapatokba, és focizhattok.

A kosarasok felvonták a szemöldöküket, és Balczó Sebestyén meg azt monda:

– Akkor, gondolom, mi meg visszamehetünk a kosárpályára kosarazni, ugyebár?

Rópa Sándor nem nézett a szemébe.

– Azt mondtam, focizhattok. A másik lehetőség, hogy bementek a lányokhoz röpizni – tette hozzá, mert azt gondolhatta, hogy azt biztos nem tennék.

És a kosarasok összenéztek, és szó nélkül bementek a terembe, ahová néhány lány az előbb már bement, kint hagyva a többit focizni. Oros és Venti is váltott egy pillantást, és nyakukat behúzva követték a Szűzmáriákat.

Rópa Éva a bejövő fiúk felé nézett.

– Na, itt vannak a nagy kosarasok – mondta. – Akkor magatokra is hagylak, majd ők felügyelik a játékot. Én kimegyek a focizókhoz.

Wenckheim hátrapillantott Orosékra.

– Ti is jöttetek? – kérdezte, mire a többi kosaras is hátranézett. – Akkor egy menet a lányok ellen?

Rina is ott volt. Előre lépett.

– Mi csak hárman vagyunk – mondta. – Ketten jöjjenek át.

Bókay felvont szemöldökkel pillantott Ventiékre, de Oros sajnálkozva tárta szét a karját.

– Ha a lányok nyerni akarnak, nem én fogok kelleni nekik.

– Jaj, Oros – mondta Rina. – Ne húzd le magad.

– Ugyan – legyintett Oros, és megengedett magának egy félmosolyt, válaszként Rina neki küldött vigyorára.

– Oké – mondta a lány, mert nyilván ő volt a csapatkapitány. – De Venti akkor is kell.

Oros egy kis gyomorgörccsel figyelte, ahogy Venti átbújik a háló alatt, magára hagyva Orost a Szűzmáriákkal, és lepacsizott Rinával, aki egy „tesó-power!” felkiáltással küldte tovább leghátra, hogy nyisson. Aztán visszafordult a másik térfél felé.

– Nagyfiú – mondta –, te kellesz nekünk.

– Nem beszél – mondta Balczó Sebestyén, ahogy Kamenszky Tas elindult a háló felé.

– Mármint? – kérdezett vissza az egyik szőke lány.

– Mármint nem beszél – ismételte Balczó vállat vonva. – Néma.

Oros csodálkozva nézett a nagydarab fiú után. _Hm_, gondolta. _Észre se vettem._ Rina is vállat vont, és szélesen elmosolyodott, mikor Tas odaért hozzájuk.

– Mindegy – mondta. – Akkor is kell. – Tastól is kért egy pacsit, aki adott neki egyet. Oros látta a Szűzmáriákat pillantásokat váltani, de a pillantások nem olyanok voltak, mint várta, és Bókay arcán még egy bujkáló mosolyt is elkapott. – Leszel centrum, mi meg majd figyelünk. Nem kell ide beszéd.

Olivér a mez nadrágjának zsebébe dugta kezét. Tetoválásai beborították túl-sok meztelen testrészeit, és Oros nem nézett felé.

– Így is csak öten vagytok – jegyezte meg. – Mi meg hatan.

– Látom, jó vagy matekból. – Rina a ragadozómosolyát villantotta a tetovált fiú felé. Radvány Olivér óvatos mosollyal felelt, de Oros még a szeme sarkából is látta, ahogy a teste felvette a harcra kész pozícióját. – Mi lányok vagyunk, drága, mi fejenként hármat érünk.

Olivér felnevetett. Oros látta, ahogy két lány egymásra pillantott, az egyiknek még a füle is vörös lett, és Oros csak próbált lesajnálóan nézni rájuk, és ignorálni saját meglóduló szívét.

Aztán a Szűzmáriák felé nézett, és ahogy pillantása megtalálta Bókay Zalánt, döbbenetében szinte elfelejtett szívrohamot kapni Olivér mosolyától: mert a kopasz fiú arcán látta ugyanazt a tekintetet, amit a lányokon is, és amit saját maga is vágott volna, ha nem uralkodik az arcán. _Nahát_, gondolta. Pislogott, és gyorsan elfordult, de gondolatai kicsit összekuszálódtak, és nem tudta, mit kezdjen váratlanul szerzett információjával. _Bókay Zalán? Hát ő is?_

– Akkor mire várunk még? – mondta Balczó Sebestyén, Oros pedig próbált a beszélgetésre koncentrálni. – Valaki hozzon egy labdát, vagy valamit.

– Csapatmegbeszélés! – kiáltott Rina, és az ellenséges csapat összedugta a fejét.

Balczó összeszűkült szemekkel nézte őket.

– Körém – mondta, és a Szűzmáriák azonnal köré gyűltek. Balczó Oros felé pillantott. – Ide jönnél? Nekünk is kell egy megbeszélés.

Oros tétován közelebb ment hozzájuk. Óvatosan megállt Fehér Simon és Balczó Sebestyén között, és nem nézett Olivér felé, de Bókayt a szeme sarkából figyelte.

– Oké – mondta Balczó. – Ki tudja, hogyan kell röpizni?

Oros horkantott, mire Balczó szúrósan nézett rá.

– Úgy jöttetek be, hogy nem tudjátok, hogyan kell játszani? – kérdezte Oros, ignorálva a gyilkos tekintetet.

– Elvártad volna tőlünk, hogy focizzunk? – Balczó konkrétan meg volt bántva.

Oros feltette a kezét.

– Akkor – szólt Wenckheim Vazul, és Orosnak felállt minden szőr a karján, ahogy a szőke fiú szemei megtalálták az övéit –, beavatsz minket is, hogy kell röplabdázni?

Oros ránézett, Vazul visszanézett. Orost a rosszullét kerülgette, és minden ösztöne azt súgta, vagy inkább üvöltötte, hogy azonnal meneküljön. Valahogy mégis sikerült megvetően néznie, mert neki ez volt a szuperképessége.

– Olvass utána – mondta.

Olivér elfojtott egy vigyort, Balczó a szemöldökét ráncolva nézett rá.

– Oké, savanyú citrom – mondta Orosnak Bókay. A többieknek pedig: – Akkor majd improvizálunk.

A másik csapat már elhelyezkedett, és Balczó csapata is felállt a saját térfelén, leutánozva az ellenfelet, ki hol áll. Balczó beállt Tas elé a hálóhoz, Oros pedig odaszólt neki.

– Ne feléjük nézz – mondta, mire Balczó felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé. – Te vagy a feladó, te felénk nézel – magyarázta kelletlenül Oros. – Te csak feladsz nekünk, mi ütjük át a labdát a másik térfélre.

– Jé, beszél – mondta Vazul, de Balczó bólintott.

– Oké – mondta. – Verjük szét a picsájukat!

Oros megrándult a káromkodásra, de a többiek értékelték, még a háló túloldalán is.

– LET'S GET THIS BREAD! – visította Rina.

Aztán Venti elütötte a labdát, ami átzúgott a háló felett, lepattant Bókay előtt, aki még meg is várta, hogy közelebb pattogjon hozzá, aztán visszarúgta. Oros a fejét fogta, Rina vigyorogva kapta el a labdát.

– Egy pont nekünk – mondta elégedetten, Bókay meg széttárta a karját.

– Időt – sóhajtott Oros. – Csapatmegbeszélés!

És hajlandó volt legjobb tudása szerint ismertetni a játékszabályokat.

Ezután a kosarasok meglepően gyorsan belejöttek a dologba, de azért Orosnak nem kellett túl szarul éreznie magát, hogy ő a legrosszabb a csapatban, mert nem volt olyan szembetűnő a többiek mellett. És ahhoz képest mennyire rettegett, hogy vérre fog menni a játék, a Szűzmáriák egészen lazára vették a játékot, csak Balczó kapta fel néha a vizet, de a haverjai mindig lenyugtatták.

Akárhogy is, háromszor játszottak tizenöt pontig, és mind a háromszor a lányok nyertek.

A harmadik végén Oros leült a földre.

– Oké, idő – lihegte.

– Ó, hála az égnek – szólalt meg Fehér Simon is, és lerogyott a megdöbbent Oros mellé.

Vazul röhögött, és melléjük ült.

– Mon Capitaine, néha komolyan le kell nyugodnod – mondta vihogva Balczónak, aki csatlakozott hozzájuk, Olivérrel és Bókay Zalánnal együtt. Oros csak pislogott.

A társaság nevetgélt és hangoskodva beszélgetett, Oros meg csak ült köztük, és nem hitte el, hogy ez történik. Átnézett a másik térfélre, és látta, hogy a lányok elindulnak kifele az öltözőkhöz, Tas és Venti pedig átjönnek hozzájuk. A társaság egy nagy kört alkotott, a kosarasok a kulacsaikból vedeltek, mert nekik volt, Venti meg leült szorosan Oros mellé.

– Te látod ezt? – súgta neki. – Ezek komolyan idegyűltek köréd meg Simi köré.

Oros csak a fejét rázta.

* * *

– Oké. Kérdés. – Bonaventura csillogó szemekkel nézett körbe. – Mit gondoltok, miért ferde az Uránusz?

Mert ő és Oros velük ültek, vagyis ők ültek velük, a röplabda pálya egyik térfelén, a Szűzmáriák, és ez a két különc, együtt. Balczó el sem hitte, hogy ez történik. Venti kérdésére Vazul a homlokát ráncolva pillantott felé, és Balczó is kicsit értetlenül nézett rá.

– Mi van? – kérdezte, kicsit bunkóbban, mint szerette volna. De Bonaventura nem zavartatta magát.

– Az Uránusz – ismételte. – 90 fokkal el van dőlve a Naprendszer többi bolygójához képest. Öt holdja és a mágneses tere is döntött. Miért?

– Te jó ég – dünnyögte Vazul, és visszafordult a kulacsához.

Balczó körbenézett.

– Most hogy is jött ez a téma? – érdeklődött, de igazából nem várt választ, mert _mi a fasz? Hogy jött ez neki?_

Ám Simi komolyan elgondolkodott.

– Nem valami hold miatt? – kérdezte, Vazul pedig elkerekedett szemekkel nézett fel rá.

– Mi a rák van? – rökönyödött meg. – Már te is??

– Milyen hold miatt? – hagyta figyelmen kívül Venti a hitetlenkedő Vazult, és Siminek szentelte a figyelmét, de ő csak a vállát vonogatta. Oros mondta helyette:

– Elvileg valami bolygó vagy mi csapódott belé, asszem. Vagy nem?

– Ez kibaszott random – mondta Balczó, és majdnem felröhögött, olyan abszurd volt ez az egész. – Mi a faszom történik most?

– A holdak nem bolygók – állította Simi. Nem foglalkozott Balczóval.

– Jézus, nem mindegy?

Vazullal sem törődött senki. De Balczó itt már nem bírta ki, hogy ne szóljon bele.

– Már hogy ne lennének bolygók? – dörmögte, és próbált nem figyelni Vazul rámeredő tekintetével. – Mellékbolygók, vagy mi.

– Jó, akkor nem _fő_ bolygók – forgatta Oros a szemét. Balczó újra és újra szembesült a ténnyel, mennyire unszimpatikus volt neki a göndör hajú fiú, és bár fogalma sem volt semmiről, azért csak lefitymálóan válaszolt:

– Nincs is olyan, hogy „fő bolygó”.

Venti ignorálta őket.

– Én azt hallottam – mondta, kinyújtott lábait keresztbe téve –, hogy valami ősrobbanás miatt ferde. Az Uránusz.

– Azt hallottad? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Vazul. – Valami klubban, ahol öregek beszélgetnek papír alapú, lapozható újságok felett? Teával?

– Nem – válaszolt zavartan a másik.

Vér unottan motyogta:

– Nem ősrobbanás, ősi becsapódás.

A veszekedők felé fordultak.

– Mi van? – kérdezte Vazul.

– Pardon? – kérdezte Venti.

Vér szórakozottan forgatta ujjai között a vizes üvegét.

– Giovanni azt mondta, ősrobbanás miatt, de az a Nagy Bumm – magyarázta. – Nyilván ősi becsapódásra gondoltál – fordult a szőke fiúhoz, aki csak tanácstalanul nézett rá és a vállát vonogatta.

– Nem tom...

– Most mondom – bólintott Vér –, nyugodtan elhiheted nekem. A tudósok kábé ötven szimulációt csináltak, hogy lássák, vajon lehetett-e valamelyik.

Vazul felsóhajtott, és őszintén, Balczó átérezte.

– Bassza meg már megint kezdi... – motyogta Vazul. Bóza és Simi csak unottan hallgatták a beszélgetést.

– Néhány órás eseményről beszélünk – folytatta Vér zavartalanul –, a becsapódás és a bolygó elfordulása néhány óra alatt történhetett meg, és bár több, kisebb objektum is okozhatta, sokkal valószínűbb, hogy egyetlen, nagyobb dolog volt.

Vazul idegesen nézett rá.

– Ráadásul ezzel a tudálékos hangnemmel... Mindjárt megverlek.

Balczó a fejét ingatta, Tas pedig felröhögött, azzal az öblös, lassú nevetésével. Simi a fejét fogta, látszott rajta, hogy nem tudja eldönteni, unja-e vagy sem.

Vér még korántsem végzett. Nem is ő kezdte az egészet, nem ő dobta fel a témát, most mégis átvette az irányítást, tudott mindent, ő osztotta az észt. Hirtelen elemében volt. Balczó lopott egy pillantást a göndör fiúra, az pedig nagyjából olyan arcot vágott, amilyenre számított.

– Oké, most jön a legjobb rész, figyeljetek – mondta Vér, és cinkosan vigyorgott.

– Ajjaj – dünnyögte Vazul.

– Lehet, hogy az a bolygó még mindig köztünk bujkál – jelentette ki Vér, mire egy pillanattal később Bóza és Bonaventura nevetésben törtek ki.

– A tettes köztünk van! – mondta Vazul gúnyos hangon. – Huuuu!

– Senki nem ijedt meg – fintorgott rá Vér.

Vazul felnevetett.

– Baszki! Nem? Pedig én azt hittem! – És röhögött.

Venti és Oros félszegen néztek össze, Balczó látta rajtuk, hogy próbálják követni a beszélgetés hangulatát.

– De komolyan – tért vissza a témához Vér, és újra felvette a „tudálékos anyuka” hangját, amitől Balczó a falra tudott néha mászni, és valószínűleg megverte volna Vért, ha rajta alkalmazza. – Lehet, hogy ez a bolygó az a feltételezett kilencedik a Naprendszerben.

– Mármint a Plútó? – szólalt meg Simi.

– A Plútó már nem a gang tagja – jegyezte meg Balczó, mert itt már ő sem bírta ki, hogy ne szóljon hozzá.

– Bassza meg... – Vazul együttérzést színlelt, és Tas előtt átnyúlva megpaskolta Balczó vállát. – Az gáz, tesó.

– Ja.

– A Plútó örökre a gang tagja lesz – mondta konkrétan sértődötten Vér. Vazul csak felvonta a szemöldökét, és gúnyos arcot vágott. Tőle hárommal arrébb Bonaventura még mindig nem lépett túl a témán.

– Bujkál egy bolygó a naprendszerben, amelyik más bolygókat borogat fel, és a Plútó helyére pályázik? – ismételte a szemöldökét ráncolva.

– Durva, mi? – bólogatott Vér, a többiek meg röhögtek. – Van egy olyan bolygó is, amelyik tízszer nagyobb, mint a Föld, és az is itt van valahol, de egyszerűen nem találják.

– De gyökerek 0 mondta Vazul.

– Ja, de erről már nem sokat tudok...

Balczó és Vazul egyszerre hördült fel megdöbbent csalódottságot imitálva, mire Vér felnevetett. Simi kiürítette a kulacsát, és körbe nézett, de meg se kellett szólalnia, és Vér odadobta neki a sajátját.

– Kösz – mondta Simi, Vér meg csak legyintett. – Én soha többet nem röpizek – jegyezte meg, miután ivott.

– Én se, baszki – vágta rá azonnal Balczó. – Ekkora fos játékot.

– Oké, új téma – szólalt meg hirtelen Vér, és Balczó, ahogy ránézett, csak a szemét forgatta, mert már látta rajta, hogy az előbbi témával vérszemet kapott. – Tudtátok...

– Jaj ne – mondta Vazul. Hátravetette magát, hanyatt dőlve a padlón, feje fölé dobva a karjait, hasán felcsúszott a meze. Vér csak ignorálta, ahogy szokta, mikor belelendül egy témába.

– Tudtátok, hogy csak az USA-ban évente több mint 2000 ember tűnik el nyomtalanul? – kérdezte, és Balczó sóhajtott, és Tas háta mögött összenézett Vazullal, de Oros kihúzva magát fészkelődni kezdett.

– És soha nem is találják meg őket többé! – mondta. – Én tudtam. Pont nem is olyan régen néztem erről egy videót, egy ember pont erről beszélt. Hogy hogyan tűnnek el az emberek. Hova tűnnek? _Hogyan_ tűnnek el?

– Miért nézel ilyen videókat? – nevetett Venti.

Barátja nem zavartatta magát.

– Mert érdekes – mondta egyszerűen.

– Inkább csak paranoiás vagy – jegyezte meg Balczó. – Nem bírom az ilyen összeesküvés elméleteket. Tök hülyeség.

– Hülyeség? – Vér előrehajolt, a szeme csillogott, és Balczó már bánta, hogy egyáltalán belement ebbe az egészbe. – Szerintem pedig rettentően izgalmas és elgondolkodtató. Rengeteg ember tűnik el, az ok ezerféle lehet. Elrabolták őket, meggyilkolták őket, önmagukat ölték meg, vagy csak simán elmenekültek az előző életükből, és újat kezdtek valahol máshol, valaki másként.

– Hülyeség – ismételte Balczó hitetlenül, és hirtelen nagyon ideges lett. Az apjára gondolt, de amilyen gyorsan eszébe jutott, olyan gyorsan el is tüntette fejéből a gondolatot. – Az emberek nem tűnnek el „csak úgy”. Ha valaki eltűnik és nem látod, nem tudom, egy hónapig, csak feltűnik és keresni kezded.

– Nem biztos – ingatta a fejét Vér. – Ez főleg attól függ, ki vagy. Mármint oké, ha a miniszterelnök vagy, nyilván rád áll a rendőrség, ha egy kicsit is hosszabb időintervallumban nem jelentkezel, de őszintén, már az én ügyemben sem lehetünk annyira biztosak.

Balczó próbált nyugodtan válaszolni.

– Ne kúrj fel, Vér. Itt egy egész kurva csapat, csak feltűnne nekünk, ha nem jönnél haza, hogy anyáskodj felettünk. – Vazul felröhögött, és a többiek is vigyorogtak, de a légkör akkor is, megállíthatatlanul megváltozott. Balczó arra lett figyelmes, hogy mindenki előre dől, és akaratlanul is lejjebb veszik a hangjukat. Balczó kihúzta magát, és nagy hangon mondta: – Az első napon hívnánk a rendőrséget, és kerestetnénk.

Vér biccentett.

– Ez fair – mondta. – De volnátok talán hatan vagy heten, akiket személyesen is érintene a dolog, és akik egy ideig valószínűleg fáradhatatlanul kerestetnének. De rajtatok kívül konkrétan nincs senkim, és az ügyemet valószínűleg egy éven belül félretennék, és íme! Újabb megoldatlan ügy, megoldatlan eltűnés.

– Kicsit túlzás, de igaz – kotyogott közbe Oros. – Általában 5-7 év után, ha senki nem látott vagy hallott felőled, halottnak nyilváníthatnak.

Vér újra bólintott.

– Volt egy francia krapek valamikor régen – mondta –, egy tudós, aki tudós okokból elment Párizsból, és aztán nem tudott visszatérni 11 évig, és mire visszajött, halottnak nyilvánították, a felesége újraházasodott, a tudós cuccait pedig valami akadémia odaajándékozta másnak. Egy-két éve pedig volt egy csaj, aki meghalt a lakásán, és mire megtalálták, a macskái félig megették a testét. Volt egy másik ember, akit szintén holtan találtak a kanapéján... vagyis csak a csontvázát, mivel már két éve halott volt.

– Értjük – vágott közbe Venti, Vér pedig elégedetten elhallgatott. – De ahogy azt te is mondtad, minden azon múlik, hogy ki vagy. Ezeknek az embereknek, legalábbis az utóbbi kettő esetében, valószínűleg nem volt senkijük, így nem tűnt fel senkinek, hogy halottak.

– Hát igen – tárta szét a karjait Vér. – És nem pont erről beszélünk? Nem érdekes, ki vagy, nyom nélkül eltűnhetsz, és az emberek talán még nem is keresnének.

Simi szólalt meg, sok idő után először.

– Ez azért elég szomorú – mondta, Vér pedig bólintott.

– Az.

– Na jó, de ezek nem is olyan összeesküvés elméletek, amikre én gondoltam – jegyezte meg azért Balczó.

– Mint Avril Lavigne klónja? – Vazul és Bóza azonnal baromkodni kezdett, meg „veszekedni” azon, hogy a csaj tényleg meghalt-e, és egy imposztor állt a helyére 2003 óta, vagy sem. Venti és göndör barátja a fejüket kapkodták.

– Nem, nyilván nem erre gondoltam, bár ez is felbasz – szakította őket félbe Balczó türelmetlenül. – Most az eltűnésekről beszélünk. Én olyanokra gondolok, amikor azt nyomatják, hogy földönkívüliek rabolták el az embert, vagy a kormány tüntette el, vagy valami.

– Ohohohó! – Vér szeme újra felcsillant. – Mint Linda Napolitano?

Balczó felnyögött, de a többiek nevettek, és egymást kezdték túlkiabálni, míg Venti és Oros kicsit értetlenül figyeltek. Persze, ők nem tudták, hogy a Szűzmáriák között volt már egyszer szó erről a témáról, talán valamikor tizedikben. Balczónak úgy rémlett, akkor is Vérrel veszekedtek erről.

– Oké, most komolyan! – kiabálta túl a hirtelen hangzavart Vér. – Most komolyan! A nőt konkrétan az ágyából, a férje mellől vitték el az alienek. Azt mondták neki...

Balczó nem tűrhette.

– Vér... Vér!

– Azt mondták neki...

– Fogd be!

– Egy fura nyelven mondták neki, hogy legyen csendben! A kicsi űrlények!

Vazul és Simi ekkor már visított a röhögéstől, Bóza pedig a fejét fogva, hátra dőlve nevetett. Venti is egy mosollyal küzdött, de ő és Oros inkább csak furán néztek egymásra. Vér is nevetett, de nem hagyta magát.

– Elvitték a hajójukra, és feldugtak egy műszert az orrába – kiabálta túl hajthatatlanul Balczó tiltakozását –, aztán órákkal később újra felébredt az ágyában, a férje mellett, és megvizsgálták röntgensugárral, és _volt az orrában valami_, amit később egy újabb elrabláskor kivettek belőle.

Balczót elfogta a vágy, hogy ott helyben megverje Vért.

– Az űrlények. Kiműtötték a kütyüt az orrából, mikor másodszorra is elrabolták. – Vér bólogatott, Balczó pedig az orrnyergét masszírozta. – Hát ez hihetetlen...

– Pedig szemtanúk is voltak – bólogatott Vér, erősen harcolva a nevetés ellen, ami a szemében és a hangjában bujkált. – Két rendőr, ráadásul.

Balczó fáradtan nézett rá.

– Hagyd abba.

Erre Vér már nem bírta tovább, és nevetésben tört ki.

A lányok tesitanára lépett be.

– Örülök, hogy jól szórakoznak – jegyezte meg savanyúan, és körbenézett. – Hol vannak a lányok?

Utolsó szavai a csengőbe vesztek, és a felugráló Szűzmáriák hangoskodásába. Vihorászva elvonultak a megsemmisült tanárnő mellett, és Balczó még visszanézve látta, ahogy Venti illedelmesen rámosolyog, de igazából a másik két fiú is szó nélkül ott hagyta.

Visszatérve az öltözőbe, Vazul jókedvében belekötött néhány focistába, aztán Balczó felé nézett.

– Hé, Sebi – mondta. – Lelépek edzésről.

Balczó el is felejtette, hogy még volt hátra néhány óra kosár.

– Hová?

Vazul fintorgott.

– Családi összejövetel – legyintett, és kikapva a szekrényéből a törülközőjét elment zuhanyozni.

Balczó hagyta, és visszafordult a saját szekrénye felé, de szeme sarkából látta Ventiéket bejönni, és feléjük pillantott. Venti viszonozta a pillantást, aztán ment tovább, és hallgatta, ahogy Oros magyaráz neki valamit.

Órákkal később, kosáredzés után, miután már mindenki rég elhagyta az iskolát és üres volt az öltöző, frissen zuhanyozva, Vér leült Balczó és Tas közé, hogy ő is felhúzza a cipőjét.

– Elmegyek a tetkószalonba – mondta. – Jöttök velem? Utána elmehetnénk valahova.

Balczó meghúzta a csomót a cipőjén, és felegyenesedett.

– Például hova? – kérdezte.

– Én meglátogatom Franket – jegyezte meg Simi.

Vér rápillantott.

– És ez szóló program lesz, vagy lehet csatlakozni?

– Jöhet, aki akar – vont vállat a másik, és olyan kicsinek tűnt hirtelen. hogy Balczót váratlanul elöntötte a lelkiismeret-furdalás minden alkalomért, amikor majdnem megverte vagy csak leteremtette. Egész nap figyelte a szeme sarkából, hogy mit szól a plakátokhoz, de most érezte csak úgy igazán, hogy mégis csak elégedett a döntésével, hogy megszervezi a kiállítást. És az is tökéletes volt, hogy Simi nem tudott róla, hogy az ő ötlete volt.

– Remek – csapta össze a tenyerét Vér, és a zuhanyzók felől épp kijövő Bózához fordult. – Megyünk Frankhez. Megnézetheted vele a bokádat.

Balczó sötéten nézett a piercingesre.

– Csak szeret panaszkodni, már nincs semmi baja – mondta.

– Néha fáj, amikor esik az eső – állította Bóza.

* * *

Aznap már nem jött vissza Vazul, bár ők sem értek haza túl korán. Igaz, hogy Simi csak Frankhez akart ellátogatni, miután elkísérték Vért a tetoválóshoz (csináltatott egy hatost a füle mögé, amit a többiek kicsit megszóltak, de Simi tudta, hogy titokban tetszett nekik); végül megint kocsmatúrán kötöttek ki, mint általában, és hajnali négykor értek haza.

Bóza és Tas olyan másnaposak voltak, hogy nem voltak hajlandóak kedden bemenni az iskolába, de a többiek azért kitartottak.

Simi matekra ment Balczóval, meg tulajdonképpen vele járta végig a legtöbb órát, a többiek hiányában. Néha, mikor elmentek egy plakát előtt, Siminek az az érzése támadt, hogy Balczó őt figyeli, és kicsit haragudott Vérre, amiért annyit kérdezgette tegnap, hogy mit szól hozzá, mert így egyértelművé vált az egész csapat számára, hogy fontos volt neki a dolog.

Tulajdonképpen bele sem gondolt, mennyire fontos neki, míg ki nem derült, hogy újra megszervezik. Soha nem volt ilyenen a négy évben, és most lett egy utolsó esélye, hogy végre elmenjen.

– Vazul nem jött iskolába? – ült le melléjük csodálkozva Vér az egyik szünetben, mikor ő franciáról jött, Simiék pedig a biosz terem előtt ették a hotdogot, amit a büfében vettek. Kérdőn néztek Vérre, aki pedig egy pohár kávét szorongatott. Ő sem volt túl jól, ráadásul szörnyű iskola-iszonya volt. – Most jövök franciáról – magyarázta. – De nem volt ott.

– Ó – húzta el a száját Simi. – Biztos szar volt a tegnapi családi összejövetel...

Vér bólintott.

– Kérsz hotdogot? – kérdezte Balczó, de Vér csak a fejét rázta, mire a kapitány pedig sötéten vizsgálta.

– Hallod, Simi, nem szeretnél küldeni fotókat a kiállításra? – jutott Vér eszébe.

– Oké Vér, hagyjál már – mondta gyorsan Simi. – Akadj le a témáról.

Vér vállat vont.

– Ahogy érzed. Megyek, elhívom Orost a bálra – mondta, és felállt.

Simi félrenyelte a hotdogot, és köhögni kezdett, Balczó pedig üresen bámult fel Vérre. A széttetovált fiú felnevetett, és megpaskolta Simi hátát.

– Tessék, igyál a kávémból – kínálta meg a könnyező szemekkel fulladozó Simit. – Te meg mit nézel rám úgy, mintha most jelentettem volna be, hogy én vagyok Mulaj Haszan koronaherceg?

Balczó zavartan pislogott, és Simi őszintén sajnálta, hogy épp azon volt, hogy ne fulladjon meg, mert ilyennek igazán ritkán lehetett látni Balczó Sebestyént.

– Semmit – mondta Sebi. Aztán tovább bámult Vérre ugyanúgy. Simi visszaadta a kávéját Vérnek, és a szemét törölgetve köszörülte a torkát. Ő sem tudott jobbat.

– Ööö – mondta.

Vér rájuk mosolyogva intett búcsút.

– Na, csá, jó bioszt – sétált el.

A másik kettő döbbenten ült a padon, és bámultak utána, meg maguk elé.

– Nahát – mondta Simi.

Balczó félre tette a félig elfogyasztott hotdogját.

Vazul aznap sem jött haza.

Simi késő estig üldögélt a konyhában, miután már mindenki megvacsorázott, és a lakás különösen csendes volt. Balczó hazament, Bóza is, Tas nyolckor elment aludni, Vazul nem jött vissza, Vér pedig épp csak akkor ért haza. Simi a réges-régen kihűlt teája felett nézett rá, mikor a másik bejött a konyhába.

– Hé, Simi – köszöntötte, mikor meglátta. Az arca már megint szét volt verve. – Hát te?

– Vacsorázok – felelte Simi. – Na?

Vér a kávéfőzőhöz lépett, mert ő még ilyenkor is képes volt kávét inni.

– Mi „na”? – kérdezett vissza. – Az érdekel, elhívtam-e a srácot?

Simit egyértelműen az érdekelte.

– Mit mondott? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

Vér legyintett.

– Végül nem hívtam el – mondta. – Nem találtam kosáredzés után, pedig mindig ott szokott zongorázni abban a zeneteremben, vagy mi az. Majd holnap, francián. Vagy a kiállításon. Mert természetesen megnézzük, igaz?

Simi nem válaszolt.

– Tehát inkább elmentél verekedni? – kérdezte helyette, mire Vér megvonta a vállát. Szép ráérősen elkészítette a kávéját, aztán leült Simivel szemben, az ablak mellé, hogy rágyújthasson.

– Hegyi meg a többiek a környéken garázdálkodtak, mikor jöttem hazafele – mondta, mikor látta, hogy Simi még mindig magyarázatra vár. – Úgyis rég vertem már el őket.

– Meg ők is téged, ahogy látom.

Vér megint csak legyintett.

– Vazul? – kérdezte.

Simi a fejét rázta.

Tulajdonképpen másnap sem látták, vagyis nem jött iskolába. Simi az órák végéig várta, hogy betoppanjon, de nem jelent meg soha.

Aztán hatodik óra végén, mikor kosárjuk lett volna, a csapat nem ment le az öltözőkbe, hanem összetalálkoztak a szekrényeiknél, és együtt indultak a díszterem felé. Simi annyira izgult, hogy addig észre sem vette, mennyire izgul Balczó is, míg el nem érték az ajtókat. De akkor Sebi félreállt az ajtóból, és előreengedte Simit, és ő ekkor nézett rá, és ekkor látta.

Ekkor jött rá mindenre.

_Ó_, gondolta, és egy pillanatra meg kellett torpannia, mert konkrétan megszédült. Visszabámult Sebestyénre, aki megdermedt, mert nyilván észrevette, hogy Simi rájött, és volt ez a pillanat, amikor mindketten csak álltak az ajtóban, bámultak egymásra, és Simi körül megállt kicsit az idő. Aztán mögöttük nagyon feltorlódott a nép, mert ha nem volt éppen kosár, ez a dolog elég népszerű volt, igazság szerint, és Simi belépett a terembe.

Csak a díszterem volt; olyan, mint mindig, csak most képek lógtak körbe a falakon, középen meg asztalok álltak, kajával és italokkal; de Simi akkor úgy érezte, nem volt, és nem is lesz soha, ennél jobb helyen.

A többiek igazából leszarták az egészet, Tas és Bóza ettek, Vér a göndört kereste, Balczó pedig őt figyelte egész idő alatt, de Simi direkt nem nézett felé, csak a tekintetét érezte magán. Túlságosan lekötötték a képek, az atmoszféra, a tény, hogy ezt is megtapasztalhatja, részt vehet rajta, meg hogy az egész miatta, Fehér Simon miatt van, és még csak nem is tudja senki—maga volt a mennyország.

_Balczó Sebestyén_, gondolta. _Balczó Sebestyén ezt nekem csinálta._

Meg életében először tudta, hogyan reagáljon erre a kedvességre; és mikor vége volt, és elindultak a villamosra, hogy hazamenjenek, rámosolygott a kapitányára.

– Köszi – mondta egyszerűen.

Sebi pedig visszamosolygott.

Otthon fogta a rozoga kis laptopját, végighasalt vele az ágyán, és rácsatlakoztatta a gépét. Szépen ráérősen rakosgatta át a képeit egy mappába, és közben nézegette őket. Először nem nézett fel a szoba nyíló ajtajára, azt gondolta, Tas jött be, de aztán Vazul vetette le magát mellé, végigdőlve az ágyon.

– Vazi! – lepődött meg Simi. A szőke fiú karikás szemekkel feküdt a hasán, és fejét a karjaira fektetve pislogott fel oldalasan Simire, meg a képekre a gépen. – Te hol voltál két napon keresztül? Írtam neked, nem láttad?

Vazul értelmetlenül morgott valamit, aztán megerőltette magát:

– Otthon voltam, aztán Rékával, mert az ősök basztatták – magyarázta. Halk hangja volt, és rettentően fáradt, rekedtes. – Egy autóban éjszakáztam tegnap... vagyis Réka aludt, én meg... nem tudom, vigyáztam rá. Hallod, nagyon durva veszekedést csaptunk a családdal, vicces volt. Azok a te képeid?

– De Vazul... – Simi kevésbé nem is törődhetett volna most a képeivel. – Miért nem hoztad ide? Itt aludhattatok volna.

Vazul a fejét rázta.

– Milyen volt a kiállítás? – kérdezte dünnyögve. Lehunyta a szemeit, békésen szuszogott.

Simi becsukta a száját, nézte Vazult.

– Te is tudtál róla – mondta halkan.

Vazul kinyitotta csukott szemeit, felnézett Simire. Azok a ravasz szemek most csak tompán, minden szokásos élük nélkül bámultak fel rá.

– Ja – mondta Wenckheim Vazul. – Balczó nekem elmondta... de kérte, hogy ne áruljam el neked, meg senkinek. Végül is elmondta?

Simi legyintett, és visszafordult a géphez.

– Rájöttem – mondta. Megint a kiállításra gondolt, és megint repülni akart. – Nem hiszem el, hogy négy év után végre el tudtam rá menni. El tudod képzelni? Igazság szerint... mostanáig rá se jöttem, milyen fontos volt nekem. Mármint, mindig is el akartam menni rá, legalább egyszer, megnézni, milyen, de... És azok a képek... nagyon profik voltak... Tudod, arra gondoltam...

Elhallgatott, Vazulra pillantott, hogy nem unja-e a témát. A szőke fiú feje az összefont karjain nyugodott, a szemei csukva voltak, egyenletesen lélegzett, szuszogott az orrán keresztül, és Simi furán elszoruló szívvel jött rá, hogy Vazul elaludt. Olyan puha volt és békés, olyan lágy, hogy Simi meg sem mert moccanni, és lélegzetet sem vett.

Egy örökkévalóságig feküdt ott, nézett le Vazulra, és azt gondolta, bár egy lakásban élnek, mégis milyen ritkán látja aludni a másikat. Nem értette, miért ilyen boldog a szíve ettől, hogy csak így feküdtek egymás mellett, egyedül a szobában, csak ők ketten, de lassan már úgyis kezdett hozzászokni, hogy ennyire odavan a Szűzmáriákért. Az ő zavaros és bonyolult, de csodálatos barátaiért.

Az elalvó gépe végül magára vonta a figyelmet, és Simi elszakította a tekintetét az alvóról, és lassan, a lehető leghalkabban és legóvatosabban elpakolta a cuccait. Azt gondolta, _milyen csodálatosak ezek az emberek. __Milyen csodálatosak az én barátaim._

* * *

Vér késő este hagyott fel a boxzsák verésével.

– Halló! – reccsent rá a portás, mert már csak ő volt ott. – Záróra!

Még zuhanyozni se engedte, csak kiküldte az estébe. Vér fogta a táskáját, és forrt a vére, az adrenalin dolgozott benne, miközben elindult a buszra, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy az edzéstől volt, mivel Almássy Orosra gondolt. És ha rá gondolt, lázban égett.

Eszébe jutott a fotókiállítás, és Oros szemei, meg az arcát elfutó pír.

Lehunyta a szemét, hátradöntötte a fejét az ülés támlájára. A hasa üres volt megint, és Vér mentális emlékeztetőt állított be, hogy ne felejtsen el enni, de most inkább csak émelygett az ülésen, és hallgatta az előtte ülő csapat fiatalt, akik röhögtek és hangoskodtak. Az egyik lány egyszer megpróbált szemezni vele, mikor Vér kinyitotta a szemét, de ő csak arra koncentrált, hogy ne hányja össze magát, és amúgy sem érdekelte senki, aki nem egy göndör hajú, tüzes, és mégis öreg lelkű zongorista volt.

A lakás utcájába érve látta Hegyit, ahogy a járdán ülve cigizett. Vér látta rajta, hogy nagyon szeretné összeverni, talán pont rá várt ott az út szélén gubbasztva, de Vér csak elfordult, és az épülethez sétált.

– Hé, Radvány – szólt utána Hegyi így is úgy is.

Vár megtorpant az ajtóban, résnyire nyitva azt, és félig hátrafordult.

– Kopj le, Hegyi – mondta. – Most nincs kedvem hozzád.

Hegyi köpött egyet.

– Ó, nekem se tetszik annyira a pofád – felelte. – Az érdekel, van-e füved.

Vér nézett rá egy pillanatig, majd megrázta a fejét.

– Nincs nálam – mondta.

Aztán Hegyi csak állt ott, és nem mondott semmi mást, ezért Vér bement az épületbe. Biztos ő is magányos volt. Ezen a környéken mindig mindenki az volt.

A lakásban kivételesen csend volt. Tudta, hogy Balczó megint hazament, és azt is sejtette, hogy Bóza is elment. A nagymamája lassan, de jobbulni látszott, és Vér már kevésbé szorongott, ha rá gondolt.

Benyitott a Tasi Szobába, és egy pillanatra meghökkenve torpant meg. A folyosóról beszűrődő fény pont megvilágította a Simi ágyán alvókat, a nagydarab és a nyeszlett kicsi testet, ahogy szorongtak a keskeny ágyon. Vér elfojtott egy mosolyt, aztán Tast kereste a szobában, de nem volt benne, így visszacsukta az ajtót, és átment a V Szobába. A nyitott ablakon át behallatszottak az esti város hangjai, ahogy lassan nyugodott el, és közben mégis még mindig megmaradt zajosnak és élettel telinek. _Budapest_, gondolta Vér. _Szemcsés hanghullámokon megszakadó vétel._ Tas persze nem volt sehol, de Vér nem tudott most utánamenni, hogy megkeresse, nem bírta tovább, és bezárkózott a fürdőbe. _Szép, gömbölyű fájdalom az ország közepében._

A hányás nem egy kellemes dolog, soha nem volt az, de most csak még rosszabb volt. Vér lehunyta a szemét, próbálta elhinni, hogy egy buszon ül valahol a városban, és nem gondolni kilencedikre, nem gondolni az anyjára, nem gondolni a sok végig öklendezett estére. A terror hideg verítéke verte ki, ha arra gondolt, hogy újra ott van, abban az állapotban, azelőtt, hogy Balczó megrázta volna a vállainál fogva és azt mondta volna neki, _most jött el az idő, hogy felállj, vagy elhullj örökre._

Vér nem akart többé elhullni.


	14. Chapter 14

Ventitől akár át is ugorhatták volna a csütörtököt, kihagyhatták volna teljesen, nem is érdekelte semmi aznap. Már csak egy nap volt vissza a bálig. Venti kicsit megszállottja volt a bálnak.

– Halljátok, nem tudjátok, Balczó elhívott már valakit a bálra? – hallotta egy lányt kérdezni a barátnőjét.

Oros is hallotta.

– Vajon ezek komolyan ennyire ostobák, hogy azt gondolják, Baczó Sebestyén valaha is elhívna bárkit is egy bálra? – fújtatott. – Előbb hívná el a kosárlabdáját.

Venti majdnem felröhögött. Aztán szeme sarkából nézett barátjára.

– Hát nem tudom – jegyezte meg. – Én Radvány Olivérről sem gondoltam volna, hogy elhív valakit...

Oros levegő után kapkodott, és olyan vörös lett, mint még soha.

Vagyis tegnap nagyjából pont ugyanezt a színt öltötte, már csak attól, hogy, Olivér odalépett hozzájuk és félre vonta. Aztán Venti lopva odapillantott, és hallotta, ahogy Vér azt kérdi: – Szóval van már valakid holnapra? – és azt hitte, Oros ott helyben szörnyethal. Igazából ő maga is eltátotta a száját, és nagyon erősen koncentrált, hogy az előtte lógó képet nézze, ne a félrevonult párost bámulja kikerekedő szemekkel. De azt nem tudta megállni, hogy ne hallgatózzon minden idegszálával. Oros csak tátogott, meg habogott, de Vér halkan nevetett. – Ha nem foglalt le senki...

Aztán Kővári Venti mellé lépett, és beszélni kezdett, és nem hallott többet.

Egy-két órával később, mikor végre magukra maradtak, és visszaértek Almássyék üres házába, Venti megragadta Oros vállait, és jól megrázta.

– MI – kiabálta. – Mi történt!!! MONDD EL, MI VOLT!

Oros halál sápadtan ült le a díványra a nappaliban, és maga elé bámult.

– Elhívott a bálra – mondta döbbenten.

Venti nem tudott leülni. Majdnem ugrálni kezdett.

– ÉS MIT MONDTÁL?

Oros megsemmisülten nézett fel Ventire, és nagyon halkan mondta:

– Semmit, Venti – suttogta. – Egy szót sem. Elfelejtettem beszélni, Venti.

Oros a tenyerébe temette az arcát, Venti majdnem sikítani kezdett.

– SZÓVAL MIT MONDOTT ERRE?

– Azt mondta, francián dumálunk – felelte Oros, alig érthetően motyogva a keze mögött. – Holnap választ kell neki adnom. – Felnézett Ventire, és szinte kiabálta: – Mint egy rohadt filmben! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, VAGY MI A SZAR!

– Nem hiszem, hogy abban van ilyen jelenet – töprengett Venti. – Bár őszintén, soha nem láttam egyik részét sem.

– ÉN SEM!

Venti végre leült, és kicsit mindketten lenyugodtak.

– Hát és... mi lesz a válaszod? – kérdezte.

– Nem megyek holnap iskolába – válaszolta Oros.

Persze eljött. És bujkált egész nap.

Ventinek előre kellett mennie minden sarkon, hogy ellenőrizze, nincs-e Szűzmária a másik folyosón. Közben belehallgatózott mások pletykálásaiba, mert neki úgysem mondott senki semmit.

Egy szünetben Rinával hármasban ültek a büfében, az egyik asztalnál, és kávéztak, és Venti a körülöttük ülők beszélgetéseit hallgatta a bálról. Aztán arra lett figyelmes, hogy mellette Rina halkan sipákol. Szemöldökét ráncolva fordult feléjük.

– Természetesen elmész vele, igaz? – visongta éppen a lány.

Oros szerencsétlenül ült mellette.

– Nem tudom – szenvedett. – Mármint, Jézusom, persze, elmennék vele, te jó ég, de... Jaj, hát én meghalnék!

– Nem halsz meg!

Venti a torkát köszörülte.

– Elnézést – mondta. – Megkérdezhetem, miről folyik a téma?

– Orost elhívta kibaszott Ra...

– SSSSSSS!

Venti bólintott.

– Azt tudom – mondta. – Ott voltam.

– Elmeséltem Rinának – mondta Oros lazán, ahogy szokta, és Venti nem mondott semmit, de tudta, hogy ez nem ilyen normális dolog. Óvatosan figyelte a kettőt, ahogy beszélgettek. _Oros beavatta Rinát a szívügyébe_, gondolta. Egyre furább dolgok történtek a Regnum Marianum Akadémián.

– Halljátok – mondta Rina. – Nagyon szeretnék Wenckheim Réka barátja lenni. – Úgy beszélt, mint aki épp egy tervet ismertet. – Szóval most úgy is vannak bajai, amikbe nem megyek bele, és úgy sem fogja senki felkérését elfogadni, hogy menjen vele bálba, márpedig mindenki fel fogja kérni. Legalábbis minden fiú most egy nagy no-no, de én, mint a barátosnéja, elhívom.

Oros értetlenül nézett rá.

– Miért mondod, hogy a barátja akarsz lenni, amikor már az vagy?

Rina legyintett.

– De nem olyan igazi kebelbarátnő.

Oros a szemét forgatta.

– Oké. De és akkor Venti kivel megy? – kérdezte, és Ventire nézett, de ő elvigyorodott.

– Nem is érdekelhetne kevésbé, kivel menjek a bálra – mondta –, engem ott fog várni a főnyeremény.

Két barátja a szemüket forgatták, de azért mindketten elmosolyodtak.

– Tudjuk, tudjuk – mondta Oros, és kicsit irigység csillant a szemébe, és Venti megértette. Megpaskolta Oros karját, aki aztán gyorsan felugrott.

– Itt van Fehér Simon, húzzunk innen!

Mert a Szűzmáriák egész csapata elől bujkáltak, nem csak Olivér elől.

* * *

Vér tisztában volt vele, hogy Oros egész nap bujkált előle, hogy ha látta a folyosó végén, azonnal elfordult és hagyta is neki. _Francián úgyis elkaplak_, mondta magában.

Amikor pedig Oros nem jött el franciára, leült a helyére, és csak bámult maga elé. _Valamit félreértettem?_ Nézte Oros üres helyét Giovanni mellett, és törte a fejét. _Tudom, hogy nem értettem félre semmit_, erősködött magában. _Azt mondta, akar. Én is akarom őt. Most mégis kerül, nem akar találkozni velem. Mi ez, mi ez?_

– Halljátok – mondta Bóza, míg a lektor a táblánál magyarázott –, hogy nem fárad el a galambok nyaka?

Vér Oros tekintetére gondolt, meg arra, amikor nem tudott eléggé uralkodni az arcán, és a pír elöntötte: Vér azokért a pillanatokért élt. Mindig próbálta meglepni, hogy felkészületlenül érje, és lássa zavarba jönni. Ezekre gondolt, és nem hitte el, hogy valamit félreértett.

– Kedves Zaza – mondta Vazul –, neked mi a rákért jutnak ilyen geciségek az eszedbe?

_Lehet, hogy meggondolta magát?_

– Ez nem geciség – tiltakozott Bóza. – Vágod, hogyan járnak a galambok.

– Ja.

– Na. Hát hogy nem fárad el a nyakuk?

Vazul a szemét forgatta.

– Biztos van rá valami biológiai magyarázat, honnan tudjam? Kérdezd meg a professzort – mondta, és meglökte Vért. – Hé, monsieur! Beszélj a galambok anatómiájáról.

Vér bámult maga elé.

– Voltam én valaha visszautasítva? – kérdezte halkan, töprengve.

Vazul a szemöldökét ráncolta, Bóza pedig közelebb hajolt, mert nem hallotta a kérdést.

– Mi a problémád? – kérdezett vissza Vazul.

Vér is a szemöldökét ráncolta.

– Volt már, hogy valaki elhitette velem, hogy van esélyem nála, és a végén kiderült, hogy csak játszott és nem gondolta komolyan? – morfondírozott dünnyögve.

Vazul nem válaszolt, és Bóza is hátradőlt. Vér egy pillanatig rosszul érezte magát miatta, de csak nézett maga elé, látta Oros üres székét, és úgy érezte, mint akin átmentek, és aztán beledobták egy hideg vízzel teli medencébe.

– Vér, neked nincs olyan, hogy valaki csak játszik veled, és nem kellesz neki igazából – szólalt meg végül Bóza.

Vazul sóhajtott, visszafordult a füzetéhez, mert ő gyűlölt ilyenekről társalogni, folyton unta, ha ilyesmiről volt szó. Vazul mindig is irtózott a lelkizéstől meg hasonlóktól, de Vér néha tényleg meg volt győződve róla, hogy Vazul aszexuális, vagy legalábbis aromantikus, és ezért allergiás ennyire arra, ha szívügyekről van szó. Mindemellett néha mégis rezzenés nélkül beszélt ezekről dolgokról is, és Vér igazán nem tudta.

Úgy tűnt, Vér nem is tud igazából semmit semmiről.

Francia végén elkapta Ventit.

– Hé, Giovanni – mondta neki, és amint a fiú visszanézett rá, már látta rajta, hogy tudja, miért állította meg és miről akar beszélni. – Nincs ma Oros iskolában? – kérdezte azért, pedig azt is tudta, hogy Oros itt volt ma, csak bujkált előle.

_Nem akar velem találkozni._

Venti kényelmetlenül rángatta az inge mandzsettáit.

– De – mondta. – Csak most lett rosszul... francia előtt.

Üvöltött róla, hogy szinte fizikai fájdalmat okoz neki hazudni.

– Aha – felelte Vér. – Köszi. Jobbulást neki, ha találkozol vele.

Megfordult, ment Vazulék után. Közben levonta a következtetést az egész ügyből, ami Almássy Oros és ő volt: _hát, ezt elbasztam._ Elkapták a karját. Venti utánajött, hogy elmondja, Oros nem is beteg igazából, és kerülni sem kerüli igazából, csak... De nem Venti volt, aki kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a farmerdzsekijébe, hanem maga Oros. Vér szíve meglódult.

– Hé, tündérke – mondta kedvesen –, látom, jobban vagy.

– Nem is voltam rosszul – vágta rá Oros. Arca ki volt pirulva, szemei csillogtak. – Bocsi, hogy egy gyáva alak vagyok.

– Semmi baj – mondta Vér, bár nem igazán értette, miről van szó; de azt tudta, hogy a Nap nem a Föld körül forog, hanem körülötte és Oros körül. Végre valami, amit biztosan tud. – Nem baj, hogy kihagytál egy franciaórát? – kérdezte, de közben azt gondolta, _miért van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nagyon rossz dologról beszélgetünk éppen, és hogy valami egészen másról kéne?_ Meg azt akarta kiabálni: _látom az arcod, látod, igazam van! Igazam van, nem értek félre semmit!_

– Majd bepótolom – felelte Oros, és még mindig nem engedte el Vért. – Azt akartam mondani, hogy persze, hogy elmegyek veled. Mármint, tudod. A bál izéba. Tudod...

Vér tudatalattija tisztában volt vele, hogy valahol az iskolában álltak, a folyosón emberek mentek el mellettük, siettek órákra meg ebédelni, és hiába nem létezett számára most senki más igazán, csak nem ignorálhatta és csókolhatta meg Orost mindenki előtt.

Szóval csak mosolygott—és úgy tűnt, ez épp elég a göndörnek.

– Excellent – mondta. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor volt utoljára ennyire boldog. – Akkor majd felveszlek holnap este.

– Jó – suttogta halkan Oros.

– Majd dumálunk.

– Jó...

A folyosó végéről visszanézve még mindig látta a göndört ugyanott állni, és letörölhetetlen vigyorral folytatta útját a következő órára.

* * *

Az adománygyűjtő bál egy fontos esemény volt a gimnázium életében. Nem csak mert emberek elhívhattak másokat, és akkor menő voltál, még ha nem is volt olyan, hogy bálkirálynő meg bálkirály; de az akadémia támogatóinak gazdag és befolyásos emberei is ott voltak, és már most kapcsolatokat kereshettél magadnak. Vazul apja is ilyesmi volt, neki és a többi gazdag vezérigazgatónak más dolga sem volt ezen az eseményen, csak a diákokkal haverkodni, és befoglalni az ígéretesnek tűnő egyéneket. Balczó erősen úgy gondolta, hogy kicsit túlzás az egész, mivel mind csak gimnazisták voltak, de úgy tűnt, ez senkit nem érdekel.

– Bóza sem jön?

Vazul jelent meg az ajtóban, már talpig felöltözve a márkás, hófehér öltönyében. Balczó az olcsó, kölcsönzött, fekete öltönyével nézett vissza rá.

– Honnan tudjam? Szerintem csak előrement szívni valamit, hogy kibírja az estét – felelte, és arra gondolt, hogy neki is kellett volna, amivel kevésbé lesz szörnyű ez az egész. – Tas nem jön, azt tudom.

Vazul vállat vont, és visszament a fürdőbe, hogy belője a haját, kitúrva Simit a tükör elől.

Vér sem jött velük; elment a göndör hajú fotósért. Vett egy igazi öltönyt, pénzt költött taxira, nem ivott semmi alkoholt... Vazul szerint már csak egy csokor kellett volna az összképhez, és igazi gáláns úriember lett volna. Simi meg megjegyezte, hogy akkor már a tetoválásait és a véraláfutásait is el kellett volna tüntetni, meg mondjuk normális hajat varázsolni a fejére, tehát megegyeztek abban, hogy bármit csinál, Vér megmarad csóró taplónak. Vér meg csak röhögött rajtuk.

Beszálltak négyen a Thunderbird-be: Balczó az anyósülésre, Simi és Bóza hátra, Vazul felcsavarta a hifiből üvöltő rap hangerejét, és kilőttek az éjszakába.

– Kibaszottul el vagyunk ám késve – jegyezte meg Simi, Bóza pedig valamiért azt magyarázta, mik a legrosszabb repülős társaságok, és miért. Vazul nem törődött semmivel, rappelt a volán mögött, és a homlokát ráncolta. A tekintete kemény volt, mint aki harcba indul, és Balczó őszintén remélte, hogy nem kap össze apjával, ha látja.

Egy utcával arrébb kellett parkolóhelyet keresniük, mert az akadémia parkolója is tele volt, meg az utcája is. Bóza fogta az üveg Unikumot, amit Vazullal vettek, és összegyűltek az autó mellett. Körülöttük még most is érkeztek folyamatosan az emberek, pedig már régen elkezdődött bent a buli, és néhányan megálltak velük haverkodni, vagy csak rájuk köszöntek. Bóza körbe adta az italt, és négyen ittak belőle, sorban meghúzták, ignorálva az épp körülöttük legyeskedőket.

– Na, csináljuk – mondta Bóza. – Essünk túl rajta.

Most valahogy ő is kevésbé volt motivált, és Balczó őszintén nem értette, mi a szarért jöttek ide, amikor egyiküknek sem volt semmi kedve hozzá.

– Ha egy óra múlva is mindenki ilyen búval baszott lesz, hazamegyünk – mondta Balczó. – Vagy legalábbis bulit váltunk.

– Helyes – mondta Vazul, és még egyszer meghúzta a palackot, aztán visszaadta Bózának, aki hűségesen hozta magával.

Az épület sportcsarnokában volt az alkalom, már kint hallották a zenét, ment Post Malone Sunflower-je, és tódultak be az emberek, meg a kapuban cigiztek és hangoskodtak. Bóza azonnal eltűnt egy füstfelhőben valami lányokkal, de a többiek siettek tovább, mivel egyikük sem kedvelte a cigi szagát. Odabent tömeg volt, és Balczót azonnal elfogta az undor és az utálat. Vágtak keresztül a népen, mentek egyre beljebb, keresni egy kis helyet, ahol nem kell a könyökükkel utat verekedniük maguknak, és azt gondolta, _én most azonnal hazamegyek._

– Balczó! – kapta el azonnal egy társaság.

Vazul és Simi, a két áruló ment tovább, magára hagyva Balczót a sok talpnyalóval. Félig őket hallgatta, félig a tömeget pásztázta, tekintetével a többiek után kutatva, miközben új szám indult, és a társaság nőtt körülötte.

– Kivel jöttél? – kérdezte Czuczor Janka kicsit durcásan, amit Balczó őszintén nem értett, mert a csaj kilencedikben kérdezte meg tőle, hogy jön-e vele, és már akkor lekoptatta, és amúgy is soha nem hívott el senkit ilyen eseményekre, tehát minden pletyka és sugdolózás arról, hogy hív-e valakit valami sulis bálra mindig is teljesen értelmetlen volt. Nem is válaszolt a csajnak, inkább Dobosra és a barátnőjére figyelt, akik azt ecsetelték, milyen jóképű a rektor, és hogy Varga Nórának vajon tényleg megvolt-e az irodájában, ahogy az ex-tizenkettedikes állította, meg hogy vajon meddig marad.

– Ausztriában volt, nem? – kérdezte egy tizenegyedikes, aki valamiért velük lógott.

– Mi a bánatért beszélünk a rektorról? – érdeklődött Balczó, és szemével Vazulékat kereste a tömegben. – Azt hittem, mindenki gyűlöli.

– Ja, amúgy miért is utáljuk? – kérdezte Dobos barátnője. – Őt is, meg a fiát is?

– Azt hallottam, a családnak van egy fegyvergyártó cége – mondta Ivánovics, mire mindenki röhögni kezdett a társaságban.

– Honnan vetted ezt a baromságot? – vihogott az egyik Vörös nővér. – A rektornak? Fegyvergyártó cége? Jézusom!

Balczó oldalra kapta a fejét—mintha Vazul fehér öltönyét látta volna. A hangszórókból egy Meghan Trainor szám kezdett üvölteni, mire egy csomó lány sikoltozni kezdett, és a tömeg megindult a táncparkett felé. Dobost majdnem elsodorta a tömeg, de Balczó elkapta, és visszahúzta a körbe, mire a csávó a szemüvegét igazgatta.

– Hú, kösz, tes – mondta.

Mellettük néhány lány még mindig az előző témán lovagolt, és azon veszekedtek, miért utálják a rektort és a fiát, és hogy „pedig mindketten milyen sármosak és édesek.” Balczó körül megváltozott a tömeg, amikor megindultak a terem közepe felé, és új irányokba látott.

– Én azt sem tudtam, hogy a rektor tud magyarul – mondta Dobos csaja.

Végre feltűnt Vazul; a pódium közelében állt, ahol valószínűleg a buli kezdésénél beszélt a diri meg a rektor, meg a gazdag emberek. Balczó szó nélkül elindult keresztül a népen, áttolakodva a táncolók között, miközben mindenki egyszerre üvöltözte, hogy _I just got paid!_, le nem véve szemét Vazulról. Ahogy közeledett hozzá, látta, hogy felnőttekkel van körülvéve, és az apja is ott van. Vazul a kiköpött mása volt, csak egy kicsit magasabb nála; és kezét zsebre vágta, arcán pedig olyan éles vigyor ült, hogy Balczó csodálkozott, hogy még élnek körülötte az emberek, és nem holttestek veszik körbe.

Valaki hirtelen elkapta a karját.

– Hé, Sebi!

Bonaventura állt mellette, vajszínű, elegáns öltönyben, szemei csillogtak, gödröcskéi kráter mélységűek. Balczó azóta nem beszélt vele, hogy eltakarították a díszteremből a kiállítás utolsó bizonyítékait is, és most egy pillanatra elfeledkezett Vazulról.

– Hé – mondta köszönésképpen. Bonaventura arca úgy ragyogott, hogy Balczó szinte hallotta. – Hát a ganged?

A szőke fiú nevetett, legyintett.

– A partnereikkel vannak – válaszolta, hangja kicsit elveszve a zenében. Balczónak eszébe jutott az öltönyét idegesen igazgató Vér, ahogy indulni készült a taxihoz, és körbe nézett.

– Vér és a bongyor? – kérdezte.

– Oros.

– Ja, ő.

– Arra vannak. – Elmutatott a terem széle felé, és Balczó követte a tekintetét, de nem látta őket. – Olivér azt hiszem megpróbálja fellazítani. Szegény Oros kicsit stresszel.

– Tehát leitatja? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Balczó, de valahogy nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Vér piát tukmál szerencsétlen kis fotósba.

Bonaventura mondott valamit, de Balczó megint megtalálta Vazult a tömegben, és hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy éppen hozzá tartott. Úgy tűnt, apja közben félre húzta, és Balczó most már látta, hogy veszekednek. Meghan Trainor túl üvöltött mindent, így hát nem hallatszott, de néhányan mellettük már feléjük pillantgattak, és a gazdag felnőttek kínosan próbálnak arrébb húzódni, mintha ők sem hallanák a vitát.

– Bocsi – mondta Balczó Ventinek. – Muszáj elvinnem Vazult az apjától, mielőtt egymásnak esnek. Szavad ne feledd!

Vissza se nézve indult el újra, arrébb lökdösve az útjába tántorgó táncolókat. Simi valamikor mellé szegődött, és Balczónak az volt az érzése, hogy végig a közelben ólálkodott, figyelve Vazult. Balczó megértette, hogy nem akart odamenni a cápák közelébe nélküle.

Még nem értek oda, de látták Bózát Vazul mellé kilépni a tömegből. Kopasz fején és piercingjein villogtak a teremben felszerelt diszkófények, ahogy Vazul kezébe nyomott egy pohár valamit, és elkezdte arrébb húzni, nem törődve a tovább veszekedő Gróf Wenckheim Rudolffal. Az apa láthatóan egyre jobban belelovalta magát, mire Vazul sem hagyta magát, és Balczó felgyorsította a lépteit.

– ...és az lesz, amit én mondok neked, akárhogy is jártatod a szádat! – hörögte éppen a gróf, mikor Balczó odaért, kissé köpködve. – Teszed, amit mondok, te engedetlen kis senkiházi!

Balczó megragadta Vazult, egy pillantást sem vetett az ideges apukára, és elhúzta onnan a fiút.

– Most komolyan? – kérdezte, ahogy arrébb értek. – Alig vagyunk itt fél órája!

Vazul kirántotta a karját Balczó markából.

– Nem tehetek róla, hogy az a fasz...

– Ez ugyanaz a balhé, ami miatt nem jöttél haza két napig? – kérdezte Balczó.

– A Réka-ügy? – kérdezte Simi.

Bóza kiitta a poharából az utolsó kortyokat is, aztán szemöldökét ráncolva nézett Vazulra.

– Mi van Rékával?

Vazul a fejét rázta.

– Megyek inni – mondta. – Láttátok, hogy itt a rektor?

Elment, Balczó meg kivette Simi kezéből az ő poharát.

– Valaki mondja már meg, mi a faszért olyan nagy szám a rektor – mondta, és ledöntötte a pohár tartalmát. Csak most jöttek, de neki máris kezdtek szétmenni az idegei. Nem is értette, hogy bírta ki fél óráig ebben a pokolban pia nélkül. – Ez mi a szar? – fintorgott a pohárba, és visszaadta Siminek.

– Puncs... volt – nézett gyászosan az üres pohár aljára Simi.

– Nem nagy szám a rektor – legyintett Bóza. – Csak alig látni, általában nincs Magyarországon. Résztulajdonosa valami fegyvergyártó cégnek, vagy nem tom.

Balczó horkantott.

Aztán Vér tűnt fel mellettük.

– Láttam, hogy Vazul veszekedni kezdett az apjával – mondta. Szeme csillogott, vakított az egész ember. Balczó mellett Bóza összegyűrte markában a papírpoharat. – Elrendeztétek?

– Igen, kösz – felelte Balczó gúnyosan. Látta Vér mögött kicsit arrébb Ventit a göndör fotóssal, ahogy vehemensen magyaráznak egymásnak.

– Láttam, hogy arrébb viszitek, gondoltam, nem avatkozom bele – vont vállat Vér. Venti felnézett, egyenesen Balczóra, aki elfordult, visszanézett Vérre. – Ezúttal mi volt a probléma?

– Réka terhes – mondta Simi, szeme a tömeget járta.

A másik három rámeredt.

– Vazul húga? – kérdezte Bóza döbbenten, mire Simi visszapillantott rájuk, és bólogatott.

– Ja – mondta. – Az egyetemista barátja meg nyilván hallani sem akart róla, és kidobta. Most meg a szülei is csesztetik. Vazul bejuttatta az akadémia egyik kolijába, de hát ő is ki van, meg Réka is.

– Mi a fasz... – mondta Bóza.

Vér a hajába túrt.

– A szülei el akarják vetetni vele? Vagy mi?

– Azt nem tudom. De hát Réka a családi cég örököse, hát gondolhatjátok, mit szólhatnak hozzá, hogy felcsináltatta magát.

Balczó önkéntelenül is a tömeget fürkészte, hátha meglátja valamelyik Wenckheimet.

– Vazul meg mellé állt? – kérdezte.

Simi az üres papírpoharat forgatta a kezében, és vállat vont, aztán bólintott. Körülöttük ugráltak az emberek, a mainstream pop szám lüktető basszusára, ami a hangszóróból üvöltött, a fények villogtak, és Balczó meglátta Vazult arrébb, a tömeg közepén, kezében egy pohárral táncolt, olyan Vazulosan.

– Azért ez jó, nem? – mondta Simi. – Azok ketten olyan gyakran veszekednek, folyton utálkoznak, most meg kiállnak egymásért.

– El ne bőgd magad – mondta Bóza, mire Simi durcásan nézett rá.

– Hozok magamnak puncsot – mondta, és elindult.

Balczó utána nyúlt, és elkapta a karját, mire Simi összerándult, és ijedten nézett vissza rá, de aztán látta, hogy csak Balczó az, és a terror a szemében kérdéssé változott. Balczó elengedte, és kicsit meglepődve, védekezőn tette fel a kezeit.

– Hozz nekem is valamit – kérte. – Valami erőset, ha lehet.

Simi teljesen megnyugodott, és vállat vont.

– Ez egy sulis bál, ha nem tűnt volna fel – mondta, de azért bólintott, hogy megteszi, amit tud, és eltűnt a tömegben.

Balczó visszafordult Vérékhez, akikhez csatlakozott Venti és Oros, és Bóza bőszen magyarázta nekik is a repülős társaságokat.

– Neked mi a bajod a Brussels Airlines-szal? – ráncolta a homlokát Balczó.

– Ne, ne kezdd el elölről! – tiltakozott egyszerre Oros és Vér, Venti pedig nevetett.

– Lezuhant egy repülő – vont vállat Bóza.

Balczó Ventire nézett.

– Te mit iszol? – kérdezte.

Venti széttárta a karját.

– Semmit.

– Nem ittál semmit mióta itt vagy? – hitetlenkedett Balczó, Venti pedig nevetgélve rázta a fejét. – Nem hiszem el! Mióta vagy itt?

– Az elejétől fogva – válaszolt Venti, túlkiabálva Kendrick Lamart. – Talán egy órája. Másfél.

Balczó a fejét ingatta, aztán intett, és elindult a tömegben, amerre Simi ment, nem nézve hátra, csak remélve, hogy a szőke követi őt. Egyszer elment Vazul mellett, aki a külvilágot kizárva, csukott szemmel táncolt, valaki leöntötte piával, talán saját maga volt, tökéletesen beállított haja valami random lány által szétkócolva, aki a fiún lógott, ugyanolyan részegen. _Talán ha háromnegyed órája vagyunk itt_, gondolta Balczó, és kicsit irigy volt. Megállt a fal mellett felállított asztaloknál, keresett egy csomag bontatlan poharat, és kivett belőle kettőt. Venti ott volt mellette, érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy Balczó pia után kutatott a sok üdítő és víz között.

– Valami erősebbet keresel? – lépett mellé Máthé Zsombor röhögve. – Takácsék hoztak vodkát, beletöltötték a majdnem üres narancslevekbe. És most azok is vodkanarancsot isznak, akik nem akarnak – nevetett, és a szemét törölgette.

Venti a fejét csóválta, de ő is mosolygott.

– Ittál már vodkanarancsot, gondolom – nézett rá Balczó felvont szemöldökkel, Venti pedig bólintott. – Helyes. Gyere, koccintsunk. – Töltött mindkettejük poharába, Venti várakozón nézett rá. – Sokat kell behoznunk – mondta neki Balczó, ahogy a poharához érintette a sajátját. – Meg kell innod az egészet. Egyszerre.

– Mi? Nem!

– De igen. Rajta!

Meg sem várta a másikat, hátradobta a fejét, és elkezdte ledönteni az egész pohárral. Szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Venti is a szájához emeli a poharat, és inni kezdi.

Bóza a második pohár után megjelent mellettük, és plusz vodkát öntött a poharukba a narancsos mellé. Már vagy a harmadik Ed Sheeran szám ment, újra társaság kezdett mellé gyűlni, kialakulni Balczó mellett, kicsit arrébb sodorva egymástól őt és Ventit. Balczó mégsem vesztette el az emberek között, a másik tekintete túl feltűnően égett ahhoz, hogy el lehessen téveszteni.

– Ti megdugnátok a rektort? – kérdezte Dobos, aki már megint ott volt.

– Már elnézést! – tárta szét a karjait Venti, a többiek meg röhögtek.

Balczó a szemöldökét ráncolta, és Bózához hajolt.

– Hogy hívják a rektort? – kérdezte tőle.

– Honnan a faszomból tudjam? – kérdezett vissza Bóza.

Balczó a mellette álló lányhoz fordult.

– Hogy hívják a rektort? – kérdezte, túlkiabálva a zenét.

– Sámuel Vetter von der Lilie! – válaszolta a lány.

Balczó pislogott.

– Ó – mondta.

* * *

Oros elveszetten nézett Venti után, aki követte Balczó Sebestyént a tömegen át. Mellette Olivér és Bókay Zalán nagyon magyaráztak egymásnak valamit, Orosnak pedig megint kezdték ellepni a fejét gondolatok.

Szorongatta a pohár vodkanarancsát, amit általában nagyon szeretett, de ma este ezer csomóban volt a gyomra, és nem bírta meginni. Ha lehunyta a szemét, azt látta, ahogy kínosan és szerencsétlenül beszáll Olivér mellé a taxiba, aki szélesen vigyorogva néz rá, míg neki izzad a tenyere, és azon van, hogy ne haljon meg.

Szegény Olivér, próbált rajta segíteni, mert persze látta rajta, hogy a halálán van, de Oros másfél pohár pia után sem tudott felengedni.

Bókay Zalán eltűnt, és Olivér visszafordult hozzá.

– Gyere, tündérke – mondta kedvesen. – Szeretnél szívni egy kis friss levegőt?

Oros bánatosan bólintott, mire Olivér megragadta a kezét, és húzni kezdte maga után.

Színek és fények kavarogtak körülöttük, emberek úsztak el mellettük, kicsit elmosódott a világ, és Oros hirtelen megérezte azt a másfél poharat. Megszédült, de aztán hirtelen kint voltak az ajtó előtt, megcsapta őket a friss tavaszi esti levegő. Az árnyékban párok olvadtak össze, meg néhányan cigiztek kicsit arrébb, de most éppen nem voltak kint sokan.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Olivér. Oros felnézett rá, a csillogó szemébe, a gyémántra a szeme alatt. – Nagyon gyík a buli?

Oros elfojtott egy mosolyt.

– Nem... nem gyík. – Olivér rámosolygott, túlragyogva a benti és a kinti fényeket is. Orosnak bűntudat tolakodott a szívébe, ami már így is tele volt Olivérrel. – Bocsi, hogy nem vagyok jó móka – mondta Oros.

– Nem vagy móka – válaszolta Olivér. – Annál sokkal jobb vagy.

Magához húzta Orost, és megcsókolta.

Oros úgy megdöbbent, hogy először csak állt dermedten, lefagyott aggyal, aztán Olivér lassan elengedte, és Oros gyorsan észbe kapott. Felnyúlt, elkapta Olivér tarkóját, és önmagát is meglepte, ahogy a hajába markolva, hevesen húzta vissza le a fejét, Olivér pedig belevigyorgott a csókba.

Oros azt gondolta volna, hogy túl részeg, de igazából tudta, hogy nem a vodkanarancstól lüktet melegen a teste és ébrednek pillangók a gyomrában. Olivér átkarolta, és olyan erősen szorította magához, mint aki attól fél, hogy valaki elragadja tőle, erőszakkal kirántja a karjai közül. Oros agyán sűrű köd ült, és azt sem tudta, hol végződik ő és hol kezdődik Olivér.

– Srácok...! Ó.

Oros elhúzódott Olivértől, és ezer kilométer per órás sebességgel verő szívvel meredt a kapun kijövő Rinára.

– Mi van, Rina? – kérdezte, erősen koncentrálva, hogy ne hallatsszon túlságosan a hangján, hogy legszívesebben megfojtaná a lányt. Fél szemmel látta Olivért lustán vigyorogni maga mellett, fél karja még mindig Oros dereka körül.

Rina pislogott, és szája megrándult, mint aki próbál nem elmosolyodni.

– Hm hm – mondta. – Bocsika, nem akartam semmit sem megzavarni.

_Azzal már elkéstél._

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte Oros türelmet erőltetve a hangjára. És próbált lélegezni, lassítani szíve rohanását.

– Ó, csak Rékát kerestem – legyintett a lány. – Na mindegy, majd megkeresem egyedül.

Olivér tartása kicsit megváltozott.

– Vazul? – kérdezte.

Rina megrázta a fejét.

– Á, ő részeg – mondta. – Ahogy láttam, Ventiék is éppen azon voltak. Nem baj, mindjárt felhívom, biztos itt van valahol. Megtalálom, mielőtt az apjával egymást találják meg.

Rina visszament a terembe, eltűnt az ajtó mögött, Oros pedig kérdőn nézett Olivérre.

– Aggódnunk kell? – kérdezte.

Olivér lepillantott rá, lágyan elmosolyodott, egyenletesen táplálva az Oros szíve alatt meggyújtott tüzet. Oros félt visszanézni a szemébe, úgy érezte megfullad.

– Neked nem kell semmin aggódnod, tündérke – mondta.

* * *

– De ez nem ok arra, hogy utáljon mindenki – ráncolta a homlokát Balczó.

Valamiért a táncparkett közepén álltak, ahol a legnagyobb volt a tánc, kezükben a sokadik pohár pia, és Balczó _élt_ és _élvezte_ a bulit, és elvesztek mellőle az emberek és a tömeg.

Venti széttárta kezeit, nevetett.

– Hát – mondta, és hátradöntött fejjel ivott. Kicsit izzadt, szőke haja a halántékára tapadt, Balczó pedig a nyakát nézte. Három nagy korttyal kiitta a poharából az utolsó kortyokat, aztán jámboran mosolygott Balczóra. – Szerintem csak néhányan utálnak minket a fegyveres cég miatt, a suli másik fele csak majmolja a többit – mondta.

Balczó a fejét rázta.

– Na mindegy – mondta. – Én máig azt sem tudtam, hogy a rektor fia vagy.

Venti megint csak mosolygott, és a vállát vonogatta. Balczónak unnia és utálnia kellett volna ezt az embert.

– Nem baj – mondta. – Nem olyan nagy cucc. Én csak örülök, hogy itthon van.

– Nem sokat jár haza? – kérdezte Balczó, de már emlékezett rá, hogy mindenki tudta, hogy a rektor szinte sosem volt Magyarországon.

Venti legyintett.

– Megszoktam.

Balczó bólintott, és a saját apjára gondolt. _Én is megszoktam._

Bóza megint feltűnt mellettük, és ordítani kezdte a The Weeknd számot, ami éppen a hangszórókból üvöltött. Balczó bólogatott neki, mint aki valami nagy okosságot beszél, Bóza pedig visszabólintott.

– Itt mindenki szeret valakit – kiabálta túl a zenét. – Hogy nem hullottunk még szét?

Venti feltette a kezeit, és csukott szemekkel ringatózni kezdett a dalra. Balczó felvonta a szemöldökét, de Bóza vihogott, és utánozni kezdte.

– Hol vannak a többiek? – kérdezte Balczó, de Bóza nem figyelt rá.

Valahogy több szám is kiesett aztán, és Balczó egy újabb pohár valamivel, ami már nem is vodkanarancs volt, állt a fal mellett, körülötte emberek, beszéltek hozzá, meg egymással; és ott volt Bóza és Vazul is, mindenki csurom részeg, és szólt valami lassú, de mély basszusú zene, Balczó a gyomrában érezte.

– Néha elgondolkozom – mondta éppen Bóza –, mi van, ha egyszer már meghaltunk, de valaki visszajött az időből, hogy megakadályozza, és megmentett minket, és most mégis élünk.

Balczó és Vazul egyszerre nyögött fel, de a társaság felkapta, és két lány egymást túlkiabálva kezdtek el beszélni valami sorozatról, és Balczó nagyon ideges lett.

– A faszom, Zaza, hogy folyton faszságokon jár az agyad – mondta a kopasznak, de ő csak ködös szemekkel nézett vissza rá.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy van valahol egy Bóza, aki... De nem, ő meghalt... – Bóza maga elé meredt, Vazul meg úgy el kezdett röhögni, hogy kétrét görnyedt. Balczó meg akart verni mindenkit. Haza akart menni az anyjához és Hajnácskához, és sírni velük egy tragikus világvége-filmen, mint régen.

– Hölgyeim és uraim – jelentette be Vazul –, a világ leggyökerebb társasága!

A társaság meg vele röhögött saját magán.

Balczó elment megkeresni Ventit, de a fiú a rektorral volt—az apjával—, és inkább nem akarta zavarni. Aztán megkereste Vért, aki kint volt a sportcsarnok előtt, ült egy lépcsőn, mellette Oros, vörös arccal, Vér pedig Oros kezét birizgálta és beszélgettek.

Balczó visszament a terembe.

– Kapitány – mondta Bóza, és jött vele szemben. – Hé, Vér kint van?

Balczó elkapta.

– Nincs – mondta, és húzta magával. – Gyere, menjünk valami normális buliba. Szóljunk Vazuléknak. És hol van Simi? – Simi Vazullal volt, ültek a lelátón. – Húzzunk innen – mondta nekik Balczó, amikor megtalálták őket.

– Srácok – mondta Vazul. – Nem akarom elrontani a bulit, de...

Elhallgatott, arca elgyűrődött. Balczó egy pillanatig meredt rá, mert talán még soha nem látta ilyennek, és most szinte idegennek hatott tőle. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki ez a kifejezés tőle, mert szörnyű érzéseket keltett életre a gyomrában, és inkább gyorsan rálegyintett.

– Akkor ne rontsd el – mondta. – Gyerünk! Keressük meg Tast, vagy valami.

Kisétáltak a kapu elé, és Balczónak csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy ide nem kéne; de Vér és Oros nem voltak sehol, tehát tanácstalanul gyűltek össze a Thunderbird mellett.

– Oké – mondta Vazul. – Oké, ez így nem lesz jó. Keresztbe látok, én így nem vezetem el a szerelmemet. Mi lesz, ha nekimegyek valaminek? Nem akarom megsebesíteni.

– Igen, mi meg nem akarunk meghalni – mondta Balczó. – Jézusom...

Bóza a kopasz fejét vakarta.

– Most mi a fasz lesz? – kérdezte.

– Fehér józan – vetette fel Balczó.

– Én nem tudok vezetni – felelte Simi

Egy csapat részeg fiatal ment el mellettük, hangosan üvöltve egy Nicki Minaj számot, a négy kosaras meg elkeseredetten állt az autó mellett.

– Soha többet nem jutunk haza – mondta lesújtva Balczó. Végignézett az utcán. Rászeg agya pontosan tudta, hogy ha túl akar élni, le kell csapnia a legjobb helyekre, mielőtt a többiek befoglalnák. Neki kellett a legjobb hajléktalannak lennie.

Vazul idegesen ökölbe szorította a kezeit.

– Én nem tudok az utcán élni! – akadt ki. – Én itt meghalok! Én nem tudom eltartani magam koldulásból!

Simi hirtelen megfordult.

– Nem kell csövesnek állnotok, mindjárt megmentem magunkat – mondta, és elment. Mikor visszajött, vele volt Bonaventura.

– Nem – vágta rá Vazul azonnal. – Ez nem vezetheti a bébimet. Nem is tudsz vezetni!

– Van jogosítványom – mondta Venti. – Meg autóim. És tudom az utat a lakásotokhoz. És józanabb vagyok, mint ti – mondta, pedig majdnem annyit ivott, mint Balczó. A szőke fiú kihívóan vonta fel a szemöldökét, Vazul pedig a szemét hunyorgatta. – Szerintem én nyerek.

Balczó elhúzta a száját.

– Elég jól érvel – mondta.

Simi és Bóza már beült hátra, de Vazul a fogát szívogatta.

– De nagyon vigyázol rá – mondta Ventinek. – Ha egy karcolás is esik rajta...

– Egyetlen karcolás sem lesz rajta – nevetett Venti. – Esküszöm!

Balczó is bemászott hátra, pedig mindig az anyósülésen szokott ülni. Viszont nem engedhette, hogy Vazul a saját autójában hátra kerüljön, és fel kellett áldoznia magát. _Úgyis megengedném mindegyiküknek, hogy az én homlesz-helyemen lakjanak_, gondolta lemondóan. Venti beült a volán mögé, Vazul mellé az anyósülésre, és Venti levegő után kapkodott, ahogy szétnézett a Thunderbird belsejében. Vazul elégedetten nézett rá, aztán elindultak, és a két elöl ülő végig autókról beszéltek, míg hátul valamiért kutyákról volt szó.

Balczó próbált nem elaludni.

A többiek felvonultak a lakásba, csak Vazul és Balczó várta meg, míg Ventiért eljött a sofőrje, mert valamiért volt sofőrje, és Balczó hallgatta a lassan eleredő esőben, ahogy továbbra is autókról beszélnek, közben kereste a csillagokat az égen, és érezte magán Venti pillantását.

A lakásban mindenki ébren volt. Bóza már megint palacsintát sütött, Tas némán segített neki, Simi és Vér pedig álmosan hallgatták Bóza szövegelését. Vazul és Balczó is csatlakozott a konyhában szorongókhoz, és a földre ültek, mert máshol már nem volt hely. Nem kapcsolódtak be a beszélgetésbe, Balczó csak próbált nem elaludni, Vazul pedig mogorván nézett maga elé. Palacsintát ettek, Balczó üresen, mindenki más meg lekvárral, mert csak az volt a hűtőben, és furán csend és békesség volt.

Aztán Vazul letette a tányért maga elé a földre, és felnézett a többiekre.

– Nem csak Réka miatt vesztem össze a szüleimmel – mondta hirtelen a semmiből. – Apám beíratott egy párizsi egyetemre, és felvettek.

A kint lágyan szemerkélő eső megerősödött, és most egyenletesen kopogtatott a konyhai ablak üvegén. Balczó a homlokát ráncolta, nem igazán értette, miről beszél Vazul. A többiek is értetlenül, kicsit részegen, kicsit álmosan pislogtak rá.

– Az... mit jelent? – kérdezte Vér.

Vazul vállat vont.

– Nem fogok veletek járni egyetemre, nem megyek tovább a Regnum Marianumon – mondta, és a földet bámulta. Balczó pislogott, még mindig nem teljesen fogta fel, miről beszél Vazul, de gyomrában lassan kezdett szétterjedni valami jéghideg. – Nem maradok veletek az akadémián.

Nem mondott senki semmit, egy darabig tökéletesen csend volt. Bóza még a rágást is félbehagyta, mindenki letette a félig megevett palacsintáját. Balczó meredt Vazulra, aki nem nézett fel a földről, aztán nézett Vérre, mert ő mindig tudta, mit kell tenni. De Vér is csak meredt Vazulra, és ő sem mondott semmit. Aztán Bóza végre lenyelte a falatot, és maga elé bámult, de Tas csak ugyanolyan arccal, ugyanolyan némán meredt a földön ülőre. Simi nehezen lélegzett, mintha nem kapott volna levegőt, Balczó szíve furán összezsugorodott. Megnőttek a falak, a kicsi konyha tágulni kezdett, és Balczó összetöpörödve kuporgott a kilométeres falak tövében. A világ hirtelen elképesztően hidegnek és magányosnak tűnt.

– Hát, akkor... Nem tudsz mégis itt maradni? – kérdezte Vér.

– Év végétől ki vagyok rakva innen – felelte Vazul. Azóta már nem a földet bámulta, Simit nézte. – Tulajdonképpen nincsen választásom. Aztán... Aztán ott maradok a cég miatt, tudjátok. Ahol egyetem után dolgozni akartam...

Balczóban hideg, tehetetlen düh lobbant fel, lángolt, felemésztett mindent, befagyasztotta a szívét, és egyes-egyedül volt a világon.

– Baszd meg – mondta mérgesen.

– Nem tehetek róla – válaszolta Vazul.

Balczó ellökte a tányérját, ami hátán a palacsintával, végigszánkázott a konyha kövén, be a mosogató alá. Felállt, rá sem bírt nézni Simire, akinek arcától csak még dühösebb lett.

– Baszódj meg, Vazul – mondta. – Folyton a kibaszott francia rapeddel, meg hogy folyamatosan a szar csigaevők nyelvén beszélsz, baszódj meg! Húzz is el Franciaországba. Ki a faszt érdekel, menj, ahova akarsz, leszarom.

Volt a fejében egy hang, amelyik sikított rá, hogy ez rossz, ezt azonnal hagyja abba, és menjen vissza, mert Vazul nyilván nem tehet róla, és ő is csak azért mond ilyen bántó dolgokat, hogy valahogy könnyebb legyen, vagy dühös valakire, de nem jól vezeti le; de Balczó már kint volt a lakásból, valami rettenetesen fájt benne, és nem akart mást, csak hazamenni.

* * *

Mikor Simi leszállt a buszról a külvárosi negyedben, a nap már alacsonyan járt a nyugati égbolton. Jött volna korábban is, mielőtt megnőnek az ültetett fák és bokrok árnyékai, de nem indulhatott el azonnal kosáredzés után, mert Vazul megkérdezte volna, hová megy, és Simi mostanában nem tudott beszélni vele, mert nem kapott levegőt, és elnyelték a hullámok. És a nap befestette arannyal a felhőket, amik egész nap az égen úsztak, de sosem annyian, hogy eltakarják a kéket.

Most, a ragadós betonon sétálva hazafelé, kicsit már megbánta, hogy eljött egyedül, hogy nem szólt senkinek. Tas látta elmenni, de ő nem kérdezett semmit—hogy kérdezett volna, amikor nem is beszélt már többé—, és Simi sem mondott semmit. De azért nézte a narancssárgás fénnyel festett háztetőket és az árnyékát maga előtt, és nehéz szívvel, de ment tovább, elsétálva a játszótér mellett, a kisbolt előtt. Azt gondolta, apja talán otthon sem lesz. Talán elment inni. Talán anyja is dolgozik még. _Akkor majd megetetem a kutyát, és eljövök._

Mikor eljött, azt hitte, bárhol jobb lesz, mint ott, a Szűzmáriák közelében.

Balczó hazament éjszakára, aztán jött iskolába, de nem nézett Vazulra; Siminek meg folyton eszébe jutott, hogy Balczónak Vazul volt az első barátja, mielőtt még megalakult volna a csapat, és vajon hogy érzi most magát, hogy elhagyja a másik. Tas nem jött iskolába, meg Bóza sem, hanem elmentek valahova, biztos drogért, vagy valami, és Vér sem bírt otthon lenni, velük lenni, inkább egyedül volt, meg Orossal és az ő barátaival. És mindenki próbált elfeledkezni Vazul tegnapi bejelentéséről, de ott jött velük a szőke fiú, és ezért inkább róla próbáltak elfeledkezni. Simi meg gyűlölte, hogy ő sem bír anélkül vele lenni, hogy ne ült volna a mellkasára valami hatalmas súly.

Mikor meglátta a házát, léptei lassultak, de Simi nem hagyta, hogy lábai teljesen megálljanak. Háza látványára lesüllyedt szíve, de a barátaira gondolt, és nem engedte magának, hogy megfutamodjon. Tulajdonképpen nem tudta pontosan, miért érezte szükségét mindig hazamenni egy idő után. Talán úgy érezte, tartozik ennyivel a szüleinek, akik felnevelték. Vagy ha apjának nem is, az anyjának mindenképpen. A kutya a bejárati ajtó előtt feküdt, a lépcső mellett kuporgott a földön, behúzott farokkal. Simi lenézett rá. Meg akarta kérdezni, mi a baja, de nem jött ki hang a torkán.

_Vissza is fordulhatnál_, mondta magának.

_Igen, visszafordulhatnék. Lehetnék a gyáva féreg, aki egész életemben voltam._

Majdnem elnevette magát. Felsétált a lépcsőn, és egy kis hezitálás után (soha nem tudta, kopogjon-e vagy sem) óvatosan benyitott. Amint átlépte az ajtaja küszöbét, érezte önmagát átalakulni. Szinte érezte, ahogy összezsugorodik, szürke bundája nő, meg fülei és hosszú farka; és mire a nappaliba lépett, ugyanaz a kis egér volt, aki gyerekkorában.

– Anya?

A nő felkapta a fejét, és kitágult szemekkel meredt rá. Egyedül ült a kanapén, a rosszul megvilágított szobában, haja kócos kontyba kötve, válla fáradtan előreesve; és a gyenge lámpa fénye visszaverődött rettegéssel teli szeméről. Simi torka összeszorult, ahogy a látványra a félelem ösztönösen a szívébe szivárgott.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte, de persze ostoba kérdés volt; aztán már a véraláfutásokat is látta anyja arcán.

– Simi! – suttogta a nő, és kicsit remegő kezekkel állt fel és nyúlt utána. Azt az arcát viselte, mikor azt mondta a 14 éves Siminek, hogy menjen ki a játszótérre, sürgetőn és fojtott hangon, és kitaszigálta az ajtón, mielőtt Simi apja kijöhetett volna a konyhából, ahol sört vedelt. – Kisfiam... Mit keresel itt?

Simi kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, _hazajöttem, meglátogatni téged, gondoltam beugrok_, de nem jöttek a szavak, ezért visszacsukta, majd újra próbálkozott, és megint nem sikerült. Anyja, az ő törékeny kicsi anyukája halk léptekkel odajött hozzá, finoman, és Simi emlékezett, hogy nem ő az egyetlen egér a házban.

– Most nem alkalmas, kicsikém – mondta kedvesen anyja, és gyenge karjaival megölelte. Arca kék és lila foltos volt, és felszáradt könnyel csíkozott. – Most nem igazán alkalmas. Miért nem jössz vissza később, hm? Nincs is semmi vacsorám neked, nincs, amivel megetethetnélek. Legközelebb csinálok neked szilvás gombócot, hm? Csak szólj előtte. Most nincs semmim, amivel megetethetnélek, kisfiam.

Aztán hallotta apját a konyhában.

– Hol van a hűtőből a vodkám?!

A nő összerándult, és visszameredt a konyha ajtaja felé, aztán gyorsan visszafordult Simihez, és enyhe pánikkal színezett hangját suttogásra véve folytatta, közben fia hátát simogatva próbálta kifelé tolni a nappaliból.

– Rendben? Holnap visszajössz, és csapunk egy családi ebédet, hm? Mit szólsz hozzá, jól hangzik, ugye?

Simi torkában még mindig ott ült az a nagy gombóc, és se nyelni, se szólni nem tudott tőle.

– Azt mondtam, tedd! A vodkát! A hűtőbe!!

Megjelent a szörny a nappali ajtajában.

Nagydarab volt, hátán hordta a város kocsmáit és toxikus gyerekkorát, és hatalmasabb volt, mint amekkora embert bármilyen szuperhős legyőzhetett volna. Kezei kalapácsok és alumínium baseball ütők voltak, meg sebek és villámok. Szemei megtalálták Simit.

– Hát ez? – kérdezte, részeg, zavaros tekintetében először értetlenség ült, és Simi legszívesebben addig elfutott volna, míg a felismerés nem jön a szemébe. De a lábai sem működtek, és a szíve sem, és apja is összehúzta szemöldökét. – Te mi a faszt csinálsz itt? Mikor osontál be? – De már nem is figyelt rá, kezében egy vodkás üveggel anyja felé hadonászott. – Ez mióta állt az asztalon?! Azt mondtam, tedd a vodkát a kurva hűtőbe! Mi a faszt csinált akkor a konyhaasztalon? Az asztal úgy néz ki neked, mint egy hűtő?!

Az anya békítően nyúlt ki a kezével.

– Ugyan, drágám, csak...

A férfi előre jött, megindult, mint egy cunami, és Simi összehúzta magát, de anyja fogta fel az áradatot; a hullám őt árasztotta el, és csattant, ahogy a pofon érte.

Simi előtt összefolytak a szőnyeg megfakult mintái.

– Te is kérsz egyet? – kérdezte nemtörődöm hangon az apa, és elsétált a kanapéra visszaesett nő mellett, az apró egérként kuporgó fia mellett, a lépcső felé, aztán nehézkes léptekkel megindult felfelé.

Simi talán örökké ott állt volna, remegő tagokkal, ha nem ragadja meg két gyenge kéz.

– Kisfiam – suttogta az anyja, szipogott és a hangja remegett. – Kicsi fiam. Miért nem mész haza? Menj haza a barátaidhoz, drágám. Holnap csapunk egy családi ebédet...

Odafent valami felborult, és az apa morgolódása hallatszott le. Nagy hangzavarral matatott valamit, folyvást az orra alatt káromkodva és szitkozódva. Simit az anyja a bejárat felé tolta, arcán színtiszta pánik.

Simi megkapaszkodott anyjában.

– Anya...

– Mindjárt adok én nektek – mormogta az apa fentről, valahol a lépcsőhöz közel, egy üveg pedig koppant a vastag szőnyeggel fedett padlón. – Mindig a kezemmel fenyítek, olyan jó vagyok ezekhez... Igazán rájuk fér néha egy kiadós verés... Csak tudnám, hova pakolta az a kurva az övemet...

Az anya felemelte arcát, frissen virágzott sebeit felfelé fordítva, és Simire nézve remegő mosolyt erőltetett véres ajkaira; Simi pedig tudta, hogy soha életében nem nézett még bátrabb és erősebb ember szemébe, még ha nem is volt benne más félelmen és könnyeken kívül.

– Sütök majd neked palacsintát. – Már nem is suttogott, csak formálta a szavakat.

Simi a régi köntöst markolta.

– Hozzád jöttem látogatóba – mondta végre; és Simi volt a leggyávább, leggyengébb ember a Földön.

A nehézkes léptek megindultak, lefelé a lépcsőn. Simi anyja megmarkolta fia pólóját, kinyitotta az ajtót, és kitaszította őt rajta. A zár azonnal kattant a becsukódó ajtón, amint Simi kint volt.

A nap még mindig az égen volt. Az árnyékok csak egy kicsit voltak hosszabbak. A fények csak egy kicsit lettek vörösebbek. A kutya még mindig a lépcső mellett kuporgott. Simi nem volt a házában egy tíz percnél tovább, az idő szinte nem is mozdult előre; a világ nem állt meg, de nem is törődött a kertvárosi házzal eléggé, hogy kicsit elhúzza felette időből szőtt köpenyét.

Megtörtént ez már milliószor. Simi ismerte ezeket a képkockákat, látta már ezt a filmet ezerszer, olvasta már a forgatókönyvet. Megtapasztalta hét évesen, tizenkét évesen, tizenhat évesen is, mindig, öröktől fogva, örökké. De ezek a fajta filmek mind ilyenek voltak; láthatta az ember akárhányszor, mindig ugyanúgy elszorult a szíve a végén, ugyanúgy megsiratta a stáblistát.

Kimaradt néhány képkocka, míg Simi a játszótérig ért. Nem volt már kint senki, a nap túl alacsonyan volt a horizonton, hogy a szülők kiengedjék ilyenkor a gyerekeiket, de még túl korán volt, hogy a kamaszok kijöjjenek inni és cigizni. Simi beült az egyik hintába, és nézett maga elé, a szíve üres volt.

Látta maga előtt, ahogy az anyja bezárja az ajtót, és szembefordul a lépcsőn lefelé lépkedő, közelítő szörnyeteggel. Nem szól semmit, csak áll az ajtó előtt, törékeny kicsi asszony, de könnyes szeme mögött keménység, és valami földöntúli erő; olyan, amilyen csak az anyukáknak van, senki másnak a világon. Valami erő, ami nem engedi megnyekkenni sem, mikor a férfiököl arcon éri, mikor nekiesik a kanapénak, a szekrénynek, a polcnak, ami nem engedi sírni, egyetlen könnyet sem ejteni fia, lánya előtt, még ha ott is ül a szemében.

Látta maga előtt az apját, kezében üres vodkás üveg, meg nadrágöv, szemében gyűlölet és harag, amit még az ő apja ültetett belé, és amitől rettegett Simi, hogy belé is belekerül valahogy, mint egy elkerülhetetlen fertőzés, amire mondhatja, hogy soha nem lesz az övé, mondhatja, hogy ő soha nem lesz olyan, mint az apja, de mégsem ússza meg, mert ez az ő vére, és egyszer úgyis elkapja a betegség, amit a DNS-e hordoz.

Látta önmagát is, ahogy állt a nappali közepén, bámulta a szőnyeget, és nem mozdul, nem mozdul meg, mikor apja megfenyegeti őket, nem mozdul, mikor lekever egy pofont anyjának, nem mozdul, mikor az a kanapéra esik, nem mozdul, mert ha megmozdul, észreveszi a sas, és ő csak egy mezei pocok, ami az életéért remeg moccanatlan a fűben, imádkozva, hogy csak őt ne vegye észre senki, csak őt ne ragadják meg hatalmas karmok.

Ha Simi nem Simi lett volna, ha valamelyik barátja lett volna, bármelyik barátja, vagy akár még az iskola göndör hajú, nyikhaj fotósa is, még akkor is máshogy lett volna, tudta jól. Ha Simi nem Simi lett volna, már sokkal előbb kiállt volna a szörnyeteg ellen, legyőzte volna, vagy önmagát vetette volna anyja elé; akárhogy is, de fellépett volna, és tett volna valamit.

De Simi csak Simi volt, a világ leggyávább, legrosszabb embere, és nem tett semmit. Hagyta, hogy anyja kitaszigálja az ajtón, és nem ment vissza, csak elmenekült, ahogy egész életében. Valószínűleg megérdemelte volna, hogy azon nyomban villám sújtson le rá, vagy elnyelje a föld, de a legjobb lett volna, ha meg sem születik, vagy még a babaágyban meghal. A világ nem lett jobb vele, ha valami, akkor csak rosszabb lett. Ennyi erővel akár meg is halhatott volna.

Szíve, meg a világ, árnyékba borultak. Az alábukó nap állította újra talpra.

Nem mehetett haza, sem gyerekkora otthonába, sem új otthonába, ahol szintén mindent beterített a szívfájdalom ragadós, szürke masszája; de a játszótéren sem maradhatott, és végül elindult a buszra.

Frank régi ismerőse volt, a sportorvos kicsi kora óta ismerte, mióta megtalálta egyszer az általános iskolája mögött, a járdán ülve, sírva rajzolva a porba. Akkor vitte haza először, és aztán még sokszor, míg Simi nem találkozott a Szűzmáriákkal, akiknél helyet talált, és nem kellett többé a külföldi orvos nyakán lógnia, mikor nem mert hazamenni.

Most megint hozzá ment, mint régen.

– Még baj lesz ebből – mondta neki Frank, mikor késő este, fáradtan megjelent a férfi lakásán. – Barátjaid nem fog örülni, hogy te nem szólsz nekik.

Tudta azt Simi magától is. Ekkor már két nem fogadott hívása volt Vértől, de Vazul még nem hívta, ezért Simi még nem aggódott nagyon. Ráér arra még.

Frank adott neki vacsorát, és teát ittak a konyhában, míg Frank gyertyákat égetett. Hagyta Simit hallgatni, és beszélt helyette (néha angolul, néha magyarul), amiért Simi rettenetesen hálás volt. Aztán Frank adott neki egy kulcsot, és elment aludni, mert másnap korán kellett kelnie. Simi tudta, hogy neki is korán lesz reggel iskola, és összehúzta magát a kanapén, és bámulta a digitális óra számlapját a sötétben.

Mikor a világító számok 1:22-re váltottak, felállt, és elhagyta a lakást.

Meg se lepődött, hogy az inszomniás Bóza ébren volt fél háromkor, de Vazul láttán megtorpant a konyhaajtóban, és szíve zuhanni kezdett.

– Simi – mondta Bóza, ahogy felnézett a konyhaasztalnál ülve, a nyitott ablak mellett, kezében cigaretta, és Vazul felkapta a fejét a pultnál, ahol valami kaját csinált, és megpördült.

És ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Simi elbőgte magát.

A tegnap óta épülő fal, a növekvő, dagadó hullám most omlott össze benne, most zuhant le, elsöpörve mindent. Az ár, hátán Simi apjával, anyjával, a házzal, a kutyával, a sebekkel, az övvel, az üres üvegekkel, a félelemmel és fájdalommal, és Vazullal, azzal, hogy elmegy és itt hagyja őt; keresztül tört egy gátat, és mosta el Simit.

Érezte, ahogy egy erős kéz megragadja, és megrántja a karját.

– Mi a fasz, Simi? – hallotta Vazult, de Simi nem bírt egy szót se kinyögni, csak rázta a sírás. Nem zuhant össze gyakran az otthona miatt, valamiért nem jöttek olyan gyakran a könnyek emiatt, de most itt volt ez a fiú is, meg minden, amit széles vállain hordozott, és Simi mégsem bírt semmi mást tenni, bőgésen kívül, akármennyit rángatta Vazul. – Simi! Hol a faszban voltál? Mi a faszt bőgsz?

– Vazi... – szólt valahol Bóza is, halkan, szelíden.

Simi arca égett, szégyellte magát; úgy zokogott, mint egy kisgyerek. Mégsem bírta abbahagyni, pedig legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna. És bűntudata is volt, hogy csak úgy szó nélkül elment, és hogy tegnap óta nem bírt Vazulra nézni; meg hogy azt gondolta, hogy jobb lenne csak túl esni rajta, Vazul menjen el most, őt meg hagyja itt békében meghalni.

– A szüleidnél voltál? – kérdezte végül Vazul, és olyan visszafojtott, de füstölgő harag volt a hangjában, hogy Simi szíve még mélyebbre süllyedt; pedig neki igazán nem volt félnivalója ettől az embertől. – Elmentél a szüleidhez, Simon?

Simi görcsös zokogása kezdett apadni, amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan ment is, és bár kezdett megnyugodni, nem szólt mégsem, nem válaszolt Vazulnak. Úgyis mind tudták a választ, ő pedig túlságosan szégyellte magát, hogy felnézzen, nem hogy megszólaljon. Persze, akár bólinthatott is volna. De nem tett semmit. Állt, bámulta a földet, mint otthon, és nem tett semmit.

– Megvert? – Ez Bóza volt.

_Csak hagyjatok meghalni._

Vazul még mindig fogta, marka erősen tartotta karját, és Simi érezte ujjait még jobban összeszorulni körülötte. Kicsit már fájt, de egér volt, és nem mert moccanni. Aztán a szorítás gyengült, szinte teljesen eltűnt, de Vazul megint megrántotta, és ezúttal olyan erővel, hogy Simi előre lódult; és karok között kötött ki.

Kicsit megállt az idő, és Simi döbbenten nyitotta ki a szemét, és pislogott át Wenckheim Vazul válla fölött a kávéfőzőre a pulton.

Vazul tartotta őt, az erős karjaiban, ölelte őt magához.

Hirtelen levegőt venni is kockázatos volt, nem lehetett, mert a legkisebb mozdulat is összetörheti a képet, megszakíthatja a filmet. Simi érezte Vazul meleg testét, széles mellkasában a szívét dobogni (vagy az az övé volt?), izmos karjait maga körül, illatát az orrában. És valahogy bent volt ebben az ölelésben Vazul minden aggódása, meg a saját bánata is, hogy el kell mennie; mert neki sem volt senkije a Szűzmáriákon kívül.

Csak egy pillanatig tartott az egész, aztán Simi újra egyedül volt, eltűntek a védelmező, erős karok, Simi meg azt hitte, mindjárt összeesik nélkülük.

– Húzzál aludni – mondta Vazul, mogorván elfordult, visszament a pulthoz, ahol a kajáját hagyta.

Simi nem mert ránézni, csak megfordult, és elindult a szobája felé. Becsusszant a sötétségbe, és még hallotta Vazult mondani, „meggyilkolom azt az embert”, mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót.


	15. Chapter 15

Közeledett április vége, nyakukon volt a hónap utolsó hete, ami pedig (az év közelgő vége mellett) egyet jelentett: közeledett Vazul születésnapja.

Balczó magában komolyan elgondolkodott, vajon megtartják-e egyáltalán, most, hogy úgy tűnt, Simi kivételével, a csapatból már egyikük sem akart igazán Vazul közelében lenni, mintha mind őt hibáztatták volna azért, hogy el kell mennie. Balczó tudta, hogy ő igen—még úgy is, hogy valahol a szíve mélyén titkon megértette, hogy igazából nem tehet róla.

De persze lehetetlenség volt, hogy Wenckheim Vazul szülinapja ne legyen megtartva—az Akadémia egyik legnagyobb bulija volt, minden évben szinte már egy héttel előtte készültek rá a tanulók. Mindig ugyanúgy ment: a Wenckheim-család kibérelte nekik az Akvárium valamelyik helységét, vagy az egész helyet, a Szűzmáriák pedig elrendezték a maradékot; kihirdették az iskolában, gondoskodtak kajáról, piáról, meg élő zenekarról, ha kellett—és persze mindezt Wenckheim-pénzből intézték. Balczó ezért is gondolta először, hogy talán idén már ez is elmarad, mert hogy ő aztán nem intézkedett semmiről, és a többiektől sem hallott semmit a dologgal kapcsolatban.

De egy-két nappal az ominózus esemény előtt, Vér elkapta Balczót két óra között, és félrehúzta egy szóra.

– Minden el van intézve – mondta. Szeme csillogott, és mostanában valahogy mindig boldogabbnak tűnt, mint valaha; Balczó pedig igyekezte elnyomni magában a szívébe maró irigységet, hogy bezzeg vele és a csapatával soha nem volt olyan jó Radvány Olivérnek, mint egy göndör fiúval. – Előtte hétvégén lesz, szombat éjjel. Hétfőn csak nem csinálhatjuk, nem igaz?

– Most miről is beszélsz? – kérdezte Balczó, és durván elhallgattatta magában a hangot, ami tudatta vele, hogy rohadtul gyerekesen viselkedik.

De Vér nem kommentálta, úgy válaszolt, mint aki elhiszi, hogy a kapitány valóban nem tudja, miről van szó.

– Vazul bulija – mondta. – Az év partija. Gondolom, azért eljössz? – kérdezte, és óvatosan fürkészte a másikat, Balczó pedig csak vállat vont, de a gesztus inkább azt jelentette, „ja, gondolom”, mintsem „még nem tudom”. Mert hát nyilván ott lesz. – Tudom, hogy a csávó ránk dobott egy kisebb betontömböt, de szerintem tartozunk neki egy utolsó bulival...

Balczó a szavába vágott.

– Nyugi, elmegyek – förmedt rá. – Mehetek órára?

Választ sem várva, durván ment el Vér mellett, közben megtaszítva a vállát. Tarkóján érezte Vér néma pillantását.

Ezekben a napokban elmaradtak a kosáredzések is. Balczó sokat törte a fejét, mi legyen a csapat sorsa. Eddig úgy volt, hogy úgyis mind maradnak együtt, mennek tovább egyetemre, hát megmaradnak a Szűzmáriák is, és ők lesznek az Akadémia egyetemi csapata is. Most pedig, hogy Vazul el készült hagyni őket, valahogy lehetetlenségnek tűnt, hogy folytassák a dolgot, Balczó szinte nevetségesnek találta még csak a gondolatot is.

De mégis mit csinálna ő élete értelme nélkül? Mi mást tehetne, kosárlabdázáson kívül?

Lassan, ráérősen öltözött át tesi után, egy újabb elmaradott edzés helyett, közben reménykedett, hogy mindenki eltakarodik, mire ő is végez. Kívánsága nagyrészt teljesült, és az évfolyam elvonult, mire ő is kijött a zuhanyzókból és frissen, illatosan elhagyta az öltözőket. Kiment a parkolóba, mert tudta, hogy nem várták meg, valószínűleg inkább mindenki talált magának programot, hogy külön utakon kerüljön haza, és ne kelljen Vazulra támaszkodniuk. Valószínűleg csak Simi szállt továbbra is hűségesen a Thunderbirdbe, Vazul mellé, és maradt a fiúval mindig.

Balczó Simire sem akart gondolni: egyfolytában felhúzta az agyát, ha eszébe jutott, hogy a nyikhaj fiú elment a szülei házához, és aztán—Bóza elmondása szerint—bőgve jött haza.

Megrántotta vállán a sporttáskáját, és elfordult, hogy elinduljon a villamosra, de megtorpant.

Mert persze ott állt Bonaventura Vetter von der Lilie, támasztotta a gyönyörű Bugatti Veyronját, szőke haja fénylett a késő délutáni napsütésben, mosolya ragyogott, gödröcskéi krátermélységűek. Kezét drága széldzsekije zsebeibe dugta, cipője is valószínűleg egy vagyont ért, meg az egyszerűnek tűnő, világos farmere is.

Balczó körbenézett, még a válla felett is hátrapillantott, Venti meg halkan nevetgélt. Úgyis tudták mindketten, hogy kire várt a rektor sármos fia.

– Na mi van – mondta Balczó, mintegy köszönésképpen, ahogy odalépett a másikhoz.

Ő csak szélesen mosolygott, mint egy vadalma. Nagyon büszke volt rá, hogy Balczó néha megállt vele beszélgetni a folyosón, és hogy hazavitte néha, és hogy egyszer még halványan viszonozta is a másik sziporkázó mosolyát.

– Kell egy fuvar? – kérdezte csak ártatlanul, de a szeme egyenesen szikrázott.

Balczó mélyet sóhajtva, az eget kémlelve kérette magát, mintha az időjárás befolyásolhatná, hogy elmenjen-e a fiúval vagy sem. Venti némán itta az arcát, ahogy Balczó a gyönyörűen kék eget vizsgálta.

– Na jó – mondta. – Azt hiszem, engedem, hogy elvigyél.

Venti mosolygott, és kinyitotta neki az ajtót.

Az igazság az volt, hogy Ventivel mindig könnyebb volt kicsit a szíve. Miközben beszállt a Veyronba, arra gondolt, talán Vér is ezt érzi, mikor Göndörrel és az ő gangjével lóg.

Venti beszállt az autóba, és egy Balczóra vetett gyors pillantás után beindította az autót, majd kilőtt az akadémia parkolójából. Most már kérdeznie sem kellett, hogy merre induljon, mert Balczó most már örökké csak hazament, soha nem a Húszas Lakásba. Venti nem kérdezősködött, de néha figyelte őt a szeme sarkából, és nem csak azzal a szokásos, rajongó pillantásával. Valószínűleg volt sejtése arról, hogy nem teljesen fényes minden a Szűzmáriák háza tájékán, látta, hogy Balczó kerüli a csapatot, és hogy a csapat is kerüli egymást.

– Hallom, megint jön Wenckheim bulija – jegyezte meg a szőke fiú, ahogy kifordult az akadémia utcájáról. Újabb pillantást vetett Balczóra, aztán besorolt a szokásos délutáni dugóba. – Idén is az Akváriumban lesz?

_Nem muszáj válaszolnom neki_, gondolta Balczó. _Már megszokta, hogy néha figyelmen kívül hagyom._ De közben már nyílt is a szája.

– Ja – mondta. – Megint az év eseménye lesz. – Az autósor egy darabig nem mozdult, és Venti megint őt figyelte. Balczó felsóhajtott. – Mondd már – dünnyögte.

– Hm? Ah, semmi, én nem is... akartam semmit sem mondani – ráncolta a szemöldökét Venti, és előre fordult. Balczó a szemét forgatta, és várt. Venti egy idő után visszafordult felé, Balczó meg hümmögött. – Jó, de... Figyelj, mindenki látja, hogy gáz van a csapattal. Én nem akartam kérdezősködni, meg beleütni az orrom olyasmibe, ami nem tartozik rám, de... Wenckheimmel van valami, ugye? – kérdezte végre. Az autók előremozdultak, és ő is újra előre figyelt. – Mindenki mást látok együtt lógni, még te is odamész Bókay Zalánhoz, meg Radványhoz, meg a többiekhez, de Wenckheim Vazullal mindig csak Fehért látom.

– Igen? – kérdezte Balczó, de már feladta, hogy bármit is tagadjon.

– Igazam van? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Venti, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy igaza van. Balczó széttárta a kezét, Venti meg biccentett. – Gondoltam.

Egy darabig némán araszoltak a dugóban, és Balczó bámult ki az ablakon. A rádió halkan szólt, éppen a híreket mondták, Balczó agyában pedig elég sok dolog próbált elférni egyszerre, minden gondolat próbálta elnyerni a figyelmét, Balczó meg próbálta elküldeni őket, megszabadulni tőlük.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott Diósdi Levente.

Nem gondolt a fiúra hetek óta. Helyette Bonaventura Vetter von der Lilievel töltötte az időt, meg azzal, hogy haragudott Vazulra valamiért, amiről nem igazán tehetett, meg még tanult is ráadásul. _Hah_, gondolta meglepetten. _Lehetséges ez?_

Ventire bámult.

A fiú friss tavasz volt, ahol Diósdi forró nyáréji vihar; égszínkék és nap sárga, ahol ő fülledt vörös sötétség; könnyű illatok és gondtalan gondolatok, ahol ő szívfájás és fulladás. Miért volt Venti kedves és üdítő mosolya jobb, mint Diósdi éhes pillantása, ami kiforgatta a belsejét, és szívét csupaszon hagyta, a földön lüktetni?

Venti felé pillantott, mire Balczó rájött, hogy egy ideje csendben figyeli a másikat. Ő is előre fordult, és végre megszólalt.

– Vazul elmegy – mondta halkan. Venti a szeme sarkából figyelte, és hallgatott. – Kimegy Franciába, és valszeg vissza se jön többé. – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Itt hagyja a Szűzmáriákat, Simit, mindenkit, és én azt sem tudom, érdemes-e így folytatni a dolgot. Ami pedig azt jelenti, hogy Tas sem akar majd továbbmenni, mert ő már a gimit is itt hagyta volna, ha nincs a csapat, és Vér is gyűlöli az iskolát, szóval gondolom ő is elmegy, és élete végéig verekedni fog, vagy valami.

Kibámult a szélvédőn, aztán fél kézzel odanyúlt a rádióhoz, és feltekerte a hangerőt, aztán nyomkodni kezdte, hogy keressen valami normális zenét. Venti nem szólt, némán vezetett, és hallgatta a beszéd- és hangfoszlányokat, amik a rádióból jöttek, ahogy Balczó az adók között lépegetett.

– Sajnálom – mondta végre, mikor Balczó talált egy helyet, ahol Frank Oceant adtak. Balczó hátradőlt a Veyron kényelmes ülésében, és Venti rápillantott. – Hát ezért kerülitek, igaz? Gondolom, nehéz lehet most a közelében lenni. Tudva, hogy hamarosan elmegy.

Balczó hümmögött valamit, és megrántotta a vállát.

– Legalább lesz egy búcsúbulija – mondta kedvtelenül. – El tud búcsúzni a fandomjától.

Venti a homlokát ráncolta, és halványan mosolygott.

– Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is hallottam volna erről a fandomról – jegyezte meg. – Mi a nevük? Wenckheimerek? Fanzul?

Balczó horkantott.

Venti nem fordult le ott, ahol kellett, nem fordult Balczó otthonának lepukkant környéke felé, hanem továbbment, lassítás nélkül hagyta el a városrészt, és indult kifelé a városból. A Veyron süvítve vitte őket keresztül a tájon, ki Budapestből, le az M7-esen, a Balaton felé. Valamiért leutaztak Siófokra, meg vissza, közben Balczó az apjáról beszélt, valamiért, meg hogy azt sem tudja, él-e még, meg hogy miatta szerette meg a kosarat. Meg az anyjáról beszélt, aki több műszakban dolgozik a kórházban, mint nővér, néha egyhuzamban nappaliban és éjjeliben, hogy eltarthassa őt és Hajnácskát. Hajnácskáról is beszélt, hogy nyolcadikos ki seggdugasz, de már egy géniusz, és sokkal többre fogja vinni, mint Balczó valaha.

Venti azt mesélte el, hogy az apja résztulajdonosa egy fegyvergyártó cégnek Ausztriában, meg ugyebár az Akadémia rektora is, az anyja pedig pszichológus, szintén Ausztriában, és hogy emiatt az év nagy részét kint töltik, és szinte soha sincsenek odahaza. De hatalmas családjuk van, ezer unokatestvérrel és mindenféle rokonnal, és Arinával szinte együtt nőttek fel, és igazából nem volt soha egyedül.

Visszafelé megálltak egy benzinkútnál, és miután vettek egy-egy jégkrémet, leültek az autó mellé, a parkoló járdájának szegélyére, hogy megnézhessék a naplementét. Balczó elég romantikusnak találta.

– Te mit fogsz csinálni jövőre? – kérdezte. – Úgy értem, mész tovább az Akadémián?

– Aha – vont vállat Venti, és szelíden mosolygott. Mindig csak mosolygott. Balczónak unnia kellett volna ezt a srácot. – Kereskedelmet fogok tanulni, mint Rina. Aztán műszaki menedzser szakot is jó lenne elvégezni...

– Várj, mindkettőt? – ráncolta a homlokát Balczó.

– Persze! Végül is autókkal szeretnék foglalkozni, szóval...

– Te tényleg odavagy az autókért, mi? – nézett rá Balczó. – Hogy nem vagytok legjobb barátok Wenckheim Vazullal? – Venti mosolyogva vonogatta a vállát, Balczó meg legyintett. – Mindegy, ti soha nem lennétek jóban.

Mikor elérték Budapest esti fényeit, Venti ezúttal tényleg hazavitte.

Megállt a gyönyörű Bugatti azon az ócska, lepukkant, undorító környéken, és Venti Balczó felé pillantott. Valahol a közelben megint ment valami buli és idáig hallatszott a gépzene, az utca másik felén részeg fiatalok hangoskodtak és cigiztek, az épület bejárata mellett meg kiborult kuka bűzölgött.

– Utálom ezt a helyet – dünnyögte Balczó.

– Nem olyan szörnyű – állította Venti, és nem vette le róla a szemét.

_Vajon meddig fog így nézni rám?_ elmélkedett Balczó, és viszonozta a pillantást. _Mikor múlik el ez a csodálat a szeméből?_

– Feljössz? – kérdezte, felvonva a szemöldökét.

Figyelte, ahogy Venti lesütötte a szemét, kinézett a szélvédőn, meg a műszerfalat nézte, aztán megint csak vállat vont, és óvatos félmosollyal pillantott vissza Balczóra, ezúttal tartva a tekintetét. Arcát megvilágították az utcai lámpák gyenge fénye, árnyékokat festve rá. Venti keze lassan lecsúszott a kormányról az ölébe.

– Aha – mondta a fiú.

– Igen? Nem félsz, hogy ellopják az autódat, vagy összetörik, vagy szétkarcolják, vagy valami?

– Nem.

– Biztos?

Venti nevetett, Balczó meg olyan „te tudod” tekintettel szállt ki az autóból, közben pedig próbálta elfojtani a mosolyát, ami ennek a fura gyereknek a társaságában egyre többször kívánkozott elő. Venti bezárta az autót, és követte őt át a rácsos ajtón, fel a betonlépcsőn, Balczó emeletére.

– Ez nem egy magadfajta hercegecskének való környék ám – mondta Balczó. – Itt nincsenek... kristálycsillárok, meg drága pezsgők, meg... kaviár, meg... Nem tudom, nálatok mi van arrafelé?

– Hát, nem tudom – nevetgélt Venti –, nem kaviár, az biztos. Utálom a kaviárt.

– Jó, én meg azt sem tudom, egyáltalán hogy néz ki, de oké.

Odaértek az ajtó elé, Balczó a kulcsait kereste. Tudta, hogy anyja valószínűleg nem volt otthon, mert ma is későig dolgozott, de Hajnácskára lehetett számítani, hogy a szobájában tanult, vagy akár már el is ment aludni.

– Éhes vagy? – kérdezte, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Mármint... kajára, vagy...?

Balczó megállt az előszobában, és felvont szemöldökkel fordult hátra. Venti ártatlanul nézett rá, mire Balczó hümmögött valamit, és beljebb ment, hogy beengedje a szőkét és be tudja zárni mögötte az ajtót.

– Ne vedd le – szólt rá Ventire, aki azon volt, hogy levegye a cipőjét. Aztán elsétált Hajnácska szobája felé, és halkan benyitott a szobába. – Hé – mondta az asztalánál ülő húgának. – Ettél már?

Hajnácska dünnyögött valamit, fel sem nézve a tankönyvéből, Balczó meg magára hagyta. Venti a nappaliban nézelődött. Balczó megállt a konyhapult mellett, és nézte, ahogy a fiú felfedezte a környezetét, míg észre nem vette, hogy figyelik, és megajándékozta Balczót egy gödröcskés mosollyal.

– Kérsz valamit? – kérdezte Balczó. – Enni, vizet? Valamit? Nincs pezsgőnk.

– Nincs? – biggyesztette a száját Venti. – Akkor én most megyek is. – Balczó felhorkantott, palástolva egy nevetést, mire Venti vidáman nézett rá, és egy ajtóra mutatott. – Az a te szobád?

Balczó az ajtóra pillantott. Hirtelen elfogta a kíváncsiság, vajon hova vezet ez az este. Ha most bemennek a szobába, mi fog történni? Venti bepróbálkozna nála? És Balczó szeretné, ha bepróbálkozna? Szíve összerándult, de Balczó nem bízott benne. Megpörgette ujján a kulcscsomóján, tartotta Venti pillantását, miközben odasétált az ajtóhoz. Venti szeme sötéten csillogott.

– Gyere be, és megtudod – mondta Balczó lazán.

Odabent sötét volt, de Balczó nem kapcsolt lámpát, csak az ablakához lépett, és felhúzta a redőnyt; így a szobát az utcai lámpák fénye világította be, meg az a neon MOTEL felirat az ablaka előtt. Balczó elgondolkozva bámult ki az ablakon, míg Venti itt is felfedezőútra indult. _Tényleg mindig csak este jövök ide_, mondta magában Balczó. _Ez a szoba nem is létezik nappal. Ez egy másik univerzum._

– Ez a tiéd?

Balczó hátat fordított az ablaknak és az esti városnak, Venti a gitárját tartotta a kezében, csodálkozva mutatva fel a régi hangszert. Balczó majdnem elmosolyodott, aztán csak megrántotta a vállát.

– Ja – mondta. – Utoljára általánosban játszottam rajta. Múló hobbi volt.

– De tudsz még játszani rajta – feltételezte Venti.

– Nem tom. El lehet felejteni az ilyesmit?

– Nem hiszem. Játszol nekem?

– Felejtsd el.

Venti biccentett, és visszarakta a gitárt oda, ahol találta. Leült az ágyra, felpillantott Balczóra, aki ettől úgy érezte, hogy neki kéne lépnie. De nem tudta, hogy akar-e. Sóhajtott, nekidőlt az ablakpárkánynak, mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal.

– Mi van a Göndörrel és Vérrel? – kérdezte inkább, közös barátaikra terelve a témát. – Radvány folyton veletek lóg. Járnak, mi?

Venti halványan mosolygott, de nem válaszolt, megint csak a vállát vonta meg. Balczó a szemét forgatta. _Utálnom kéne ezt az embert._

– Jössz Vazi bulijára? – kérdezte.

– Jöjjek? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Venti. – Meg vagyok hívva?

Balczó ellökte magát az ablakpárkánytól, és lassan odasétált hozzá. Venti élesen figyelte, ahogy odaállt mellé, és kezével kinyúlt a szőke tincsekért.

– Nem tudom – mondta, óvatosan ujjai közé fogva a Venti jófiús frizurájából kiszabadult egyik fürtöt, ami a homlokába lógott. – Meg vagy?

– Nem tudom – válaszolta Venti, aztán nyelt egyet. Balczó majdnem elmosolyodott rajta. – Meg vagyok?

– Jézusom, de kibaszott idegesítő vagy – sóhajtott Balczó bosszúsan, aztán rájött, hogy a szíve csinál valamit. Mintha megnőtt volna, vagy inkább pont, hogy összerándult, de az is lehetett, hogy meg sem állt, csak zakatolt. Összeszorította a száját. _Ez az?_ kérdezte magától. _Ez az, amire várok? Ez a jel?_

Venti bizonyosan így gondolta, mert széttárta a lábát, hogy Balczó a két térde közé állhasson, és ő el is fogadta az invitálást. A szőke hajból lecsúszott a keze Venti arcára, és tenyerei közé fogva felfordította azt, hogy lehajolva jobban hozzá férhessen. Nagyon óvatosan csókolta meg, Venti pedig azonnal felnyúlt, és megragadta a pólóját, de nem húzta közelebb, csak kapaszkodott belé, így Balczónak magának kellett újra belehajolnia az újabb csókba.

Aztán elengedte és felegyenesedett.

– Oké – mondta.

Venti kitágult pupillákkal, bár kicsit zavartan bámult fel rá.

– Igen? – kérdezte.

– Semmi.

– Oké. Én addig itt meghalok.

Balczó hirtelen elnevette magát, a hang váratlanul tört ki belőle, és szinte idegenül hangzott a szájából. Még Venti is döbbenten nézett rá, Balczó pedig inkább gyorsan elhallgatott.

– Mi a faszért halnál meg? – kérdezte.

– Nem tudom – felelte Venti, ujjai még mindig Balczó pólójába gabalyodva. – Talán csak hetek óta erre várok, vagy valami. Nem tudom.

Balczó a fejét ingatta, de érezte, hogy mozdul benne valami, ami nagyon régóta nem mozdult, és tudta, hogy el volt veszve.

– Nem is ismersz – mondta.

– De igen – válaszolt Venti. – Éppen most mentünk el Siófokig, meg vissza, és beszéltük végig az utat, megosztva egymással az egész élettörténetünket. Azt is tudom, hogy anyukád mexikói babja a kedvenc kajád, pedig már évek óta nem ettél olyat.

– Mi? – rökönyödött meg Balczó. – Ezt mikor mondtam el? És kit érdekel, mi a kedvenc kajám?

– Engem érdekel – mondta Venti. – Kérlek, érj hozzám megint.

Balczó újra a kezei közé fogta az arcát, és Venti úgy nézett rá, hogy muszáj volt megcsókolnia, de ezúttal semmi óvatossággal. Egyik kezét Venti egyik térde alá csúsztatta, a másikkal a hátát karolta át, és nemes egyszerűséggel segítette hátrébb, hogy ő is fel tudjon térdelni az ágyra. Lassan végigdöntötte az ágyon, egy pillanatra sem törve meg a csókot, csak miután mindkettejüknek elfogyott a levegője, és Venti feje mellett megtámaszkodva bámult le rá.

– Erre vártál? – kérdezte halkan, és élvezte, ahogy a vére énekel a testében.

Venti nyelt egyet-kettőt, mire meg tudott szólalni.

– Tulajdonképpen ez még több is, mint amit elképzeltem – vallotta be.

– Ó. – Balczó a homlokát ráncolta. – Képzelődtél erről?

Venti felnevetett, és még az ablakon át beszűrődő halvány fénynél is látni lehetett az arcát színező pírt. De a tekintetét soha nem sütötte le, csak bámult fel Balczó híresen elutasító kék szemeibe, és meg se rebbent a sajátja, csak melegen ragyogott fel rá. Balczó félt, hogy az ő hideg tekintete is elolvadt és hasonlóan fénylik. _Hm_, gondolta meglepetten. _Gondolom, ez az._

* * *

– Remélem, tudod, hogy nem megyek el – mondta azonnal Oros, mikor Vér odalépett hozzá.

Ő kérdőn nézett rá, miközben felkapta Oros táskáját, mert ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő vigye a göndör helyett, bármilyen üres és könnyű is volt így év vége felé a másik fura, nagypapás aktatáskája. Fél kézzel hajába túrt, hátra simítva egyre növő haját, ami még mindig nedves volt kicsit az előbb vett zuhanytól. Csak tesi óra volt, mert kosár mostanában már soha sem volt, és Vér egyre többször érezte is az edzések hiányát: néha legszívesebben órákat futott volna, úgy tele volt felesleges energiákkal.

– Wenckheim bulijára – magyarázta Oros, mire Vér biccentett.

– Oké – mondta. – Mármint, megértem, hogy nem akarsz. Végül is Wenckheim egy bunkó geci, meg valószínűleg azt sem tudja, hogy ki vagy... de azt szeretném megjegyezni, hogy a résztvevők kilencvenhárom százaléka ilyen ember lesz. Wenckheim le sem szarja, kik lesznek ott. Észre se fog venni. Vagyis észre se _venne_ – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Ha úgy döntenél, hogy mégis eljössz. Aminek örülnék. De persze, nem kötelező. Tégy, ahogy jól esik.

Oros felsóhajtott.

Vér vidáman sétált mellette, ráérősen gyalogoltak ki az akadémiához közeli buszmegállóhoz, szeme sarkából a kis göndört figyelte. Neki is megnőtt a haja, tincsei már egészen lenőttek a fülére, és úgy kunkorodtak mindenfelé, mintha élvezték volna a napsütést. Oros a szája szélét rágva bámulta az aszfaltot a lába alatt, gondolataiba mélyedve lépkedett, homlokát ráncolta.

– Hé – bökte meg végre Vér, mire Oros felnézett rá. – Nem kell rágörcsölni, tündérke. Ha nem akarsz jönni, nem kell. Nekem kell, megköveteli a tisztesség, meg ki tudja, mikor iszok meg utána Vazullal egy sört újra, szóval... De neked tökre nem kell. Mondtam. Nem kötelező.

– Értem én – forgatta a szemét Oros. Megálltak a buszmegállótól néhány méterre, ahol Vér rá tudott gyújtani, hogy elnyomhassa valamivel korgó hasát, és Oros felsóhajtott. – Végül is, Venti is megy.

– Igen? – lepődött meg Vér.

– Aha... Asszem, Balczó hívta meg...

Vér szemöldöke még feljebb futott homlokán.

– Nocsak, nocsak! – Feltűnt neki is, hogy a kapitány mostanában egyre több időt töltött a kis Giovannival, és nyilván jóban kellett lenniük ahhoz, hogy Balczó eltűrje a társaságát. – És jön? Na hát akkor! Rina is jön! Mit veszíthetsz?

– Hát, gondolom – motyogta Oros, és a vállát vonogatta. Az utcán lejjebb feltűnt a busza, és szeme azonnal Vér felé rebbent, aki meg sem várta, hogy mondjon valamit. Eldobta a cigit, és szó nélkül közelebb lépett a felsorakozó diáksághoz, akik már tolakodtak, hogy ki száll fel előbb a buszra. – Nem lesz ma valami edzésed? – sietett utána Oros, és szeme csillogott.

– De, de majd csak később – vont vállat Vér. – Csomó időnk van még, tökre ráérek átjönni.

Oros a vállát vonogatta, de Vér átlátott rajta. Egyre jobban tudta olvasni a másik arcát és testbeszédét, és szinte egyértelmű volt, hogy milyen elégedett.

Tulajdonképpen minden sokkal könnyebb és egyszerűbb volt, mint Vér várta. Azt hitte, ha egyszer végre megkapja Orost, a fiú be fog pánikolni, és egy újabb évtizedbe fog telni, mire újra kicsalogatja a csigaházából. Ehelyett Oros egészen jól kezelte, hogy Vér folyton ráakaszkodott, ahányszor csak volt ideje; ami pedig mostanában igazán sok volt, így szinte folyton Oroson lógott, és vele együtt járt Venti is, meg persze Rina, aki pedig Rékával volt összenőve. Elég fura társaság volt.

Kábé harmadszorra járt az Almássy házban, az elsőt is beleszámítva, amikor azokkal az emberekkel verekedett, akik kikezdtek Orossal a szupermarket mögött. Ha visszagondolt az esetre, vigyorognia kellett. Már akkor készen állt lesmárolni a szerencsétlent.

– Természetesen nincs itthon senki – jelentette be Oros, miközben beengedte magukat a házba. Anyja túlbuzgó kis lábtörlő-kutyája azonnal megjelent, és Vér látványára rögtön el is menekült. Vér lassan kezdett hozzászokni. – Ahogy mindig.

– Legalább nem kap rajta minket senki – mondta lazán Vér, és élvezettel figyelte, ahogy Oros elvörösödő fejjel hápog rá.

– Mégis min kapnának minket rajta? – dadogta.

– Hát, tudod... – húzta tovább Vér. – És ó, ha a szüleid nincsenek itthon, még a hálószobájukat is birtokba vehetnénk teljes nyugalommal... Mit gondolsz? – Oros majdnem megfulladt, Vér pedig hangosan röhögött rajta. Mivel a másik köpni-nyelni sem tudott, elhallgatott, és kicsit megsajnálta. Szelíden mosolygott rá. – Ne már, tündérke – mondta. Megálltak a konyhában, Vér pedig a pultra helyezte Oros öreges táskáját, és sarokba szorította a másikat. – Csak nem gondolod, hogy rád erőltetném magam, még mielőtt az a durcás kis arcod megengedné?

– Nem gondolom – vallotta be Oros őszintén. Vér a nyakára csúsztatta a tenyerét, hogy érezze a pulzusát, és egészen szép jelenet lett volna, még ígéretesebb kimenetellel, ha a hasa nem ezt a pillanatot választotta volna, hogy hangosan megkorduljon. – Ó – ráncolta Oros a szemöldökét, egy mosolyt próbálva leplezni, nem sok sikerrel. – Csak nem éhes vagy?

Vér az ajkába harapott. Nem is érdekelhette volna kevésbé a hasa.

– Á – mondta. – Csak rád éhezem.

Oros fülei lángoltak, de azért kicsusszant Vér teste és a pult közül, ahová szorult, és a hűtőszekrényhez lépett.

– Szerintem együnk valamit – javasolta.

– Én nem kérek – vágta rá Vér megszokásból, de azonnal meg is bánta.

– De hát éhes vagy – nézett rá értetlenül Oros, ő meg legyintett.

– Tudom, tudom – mondta. – Jó, mit eszünk? Van burzsuj kajád?

– Mi számít burzsuj kajának? – kérdezett vissza Oros, és visszafordult a hűtőhöz, de szeme sarkából először még egyszer végigmérte a másikat. Vér majdnem megforgatta a szemét, de visszafogta magát. Mindig is keveset foglalkozott kajálással, bár maga sem tudta pontosan, miért. Sejtései voltak—hogy mióta általános iskola végén csontra és bőrre éheztette magát, azóta nem igazán bírt kajára nézni—de soha nem gondolkozott rajta túl sokat, mert csak elárasztották az emlékei, és lerántották a múltba, amit szeretett volna elkerülni. Nem mintha vissza akart volna kerülni abba a gödörbe, és végül mindig magába erőltette a napi adag tápanyagot, de az agya néha megszokásból lekapcsolta azt a részét, ami figyelmeztette rá, ha aznap még nem evett.

Ő igazán próbálkozott. Évekkel ezelőtt történt, és azóta sokkal jobban volt, és megmentette Balczó Sebestyén, de úgy tűnt, soha nem fog teljesen kigyógyulni az agyának ebből a hülyeségéből. Azt se tudta, volt-e valami szakkifejezés a bajára, de az tagadhatatlan volt, hogy mentális probléma volt, és hogy a szülei tehettek róla.

Szombat délutánjának nagy részét az edzőteremben töltötte, csak késő este ugrott haza a Húszas Lakásba. A rutin az volt, hogy ők maguk is visznek kajákat és piákat, bár ott is kaptak; azt azonban nem tudta, hogy most is így lesz-e, mert mostanában alig beszéltek meg valamit, ami Vazullal volt kapcsolatos. Azért csak elment a lakásba, és lecsekkolta, kik vannak otthon.

Tas és Bóza ültek a konyhában, mindketten cigiztek és kínai take-out kaját ettek, dobozból, eldobható fapálcikával.

– Radvány, hála a retkes faszomnak – sóhajtott Bóza, és Vér szinte _hallotta_, ahogy megkönnyebbül. – Azt hittem, már harmadszorra is el kell mesélnem az élettörténetemet.

Mind máshogy kezelték Tasnak véglegesnek tűnő megnémulását. A maguk módján mind hozzászoktak már, de Balczó és Vazul még mindig felhúzta magát rajta, ha nekik kellett néma kussban üldögélniük vele. Vért nem zavarta a csend, ahogy Simit sem, Bóza meg beszélt kettejük helyett is eleget.

– Szegény Tas – mondta Vér. – Én a helyében már rég felkötöttem volna magam.

– Ez van, ezt kell szeretni. – Bóza elnyomta a cigijét, és kilapította a kiürült dobozát. – Na, megyünk, vagy mi van? Nincs is semmi, amit vihetnénk, én legalábbis nem vettem semmit. A hely úgyis mindig ad piát, Wenckheim pénzéből bármit meg tudunk vásárolni.

– Most komolyan? – nyitogatta sorban egymás után Vér a konyhaszekrények ajtajait. – Még egy zacskó pattogatott kukoricánk sincs? – Bóza és Tas egyszerre tárta szét a karját, Vér meg sóhajtott. – Hát, ez gáz. Majd útközben veszünk valamit.

– Majd _ti_ vesztek – javította ki Bóza. – _Én_ motorral megyek. Hacsak nem akarsz te is jönni? Habár nem tudom, rá merjük-e bízni Tasra a dolgot.

– Motorral jössz? – vonta fel Vér a szemöldökét. – Biztos? Azt vissza kell vezetni is.

– Majd alszok egy pad alatt, míg ki nem józanodok.

– Alszo_m_ és józanodo_m_.

– Tök mindegy.

Bezárták a lakást, lesétáltak a folyosón a liftig, és szép sorban beszálltak. Egészen lehangoló volt az egész helyzet, hogy csak hárman voltak, meg hogy Vazulnak készültek szülinapot tartani, akihez alig szóltak az elmúlt napokban.

– Amúgy Balczó merre van? – kérdezte Vér, mikor a lift veszélyesen rángatózva és remegve megindult lefelé. – Vazul gondolom Fehérrel van, de a kapitány...

Bóza vállat vont.

– Biztos Bonival lóg – felelte. A földet bámulta, és nem szólt, míg a lift földet nem ért, és ki nem köpte őket a földszinten. Elindultak ki a háztömbből, majd megálltak kint, a lezárható garázsok előtt. Bóza az ujján pörgette a slusszkulcsát. – Fura, hirtelen hogy megváltozott minden, alig egyetlen hónap leforgása alatt. Valahogy összeakadtunk ezekkel a fura gyíkokkal, és azonnal széthullottunk.

Vér óvatosan nézett a kopaszra.

– Szerinted miattuk szakadtunk szét? – kérdezte, mire a másik megvonta a vállát, aztán megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudom. Valószínűleg nem? Passz. – Újra vállat vont, elgondolkodva nézett el a lemenő nap felé, Vér meg figyelmesen szemlélte. Elég ritka volt Bókay Zalánnak ez az arca. – Vazi így is úgy is elment volna, szóval nem csak ők tehetnek róla. Ha egyáltalán tehetnek róla. Nem tom. – Legyintett. – Hozom a Triumph-öt.

Vér Tas lelkére kötötte, hogy vegyen piát út közben, lehetőleg valami rövidet, mert Vazul azokat szerette a legjobban, aztán elvette a visszatérő Bóza által felajánlott bukósisakot, és a fejébe húzta.

Mióta Orosékkal lógott, vagyis főleg Orossal, Bóza valahogy próbált eltávolodni tőle, de ha mégis összekerültek, olyan természetesen viselkedett, hogy Vér néha elhitte, hogy a másik többé már nem is nézett _úgy_ rá. Aztán észrevette egy-egy pillantását, és újra és újra elszorult a szíve; mert kopasz barátja tekintete mintha egyre éhesebb lett volna, és ő pedig látta benne a keserűséget is, de nem tudott vele mit kezdeni, nem tudott rajta segíteni.

Nyugodtan ülte végig mögötte az utat, az egyre alkonyodó ég alatt, a város felgyulladó fényeivel kísérve, de érezte, hogy Bóza végig feszült volt, mint egy felajzott íj. Kerestek egy parkolóhelyet az Akvárium közelében, ahol lerakták a motort, és elindultak a klub felé, ahová úgy is eltaláltak volna, ha nem tudták volna, merre kell menniük, mert máris olyan sokan özönlöttek felé. Ahogy közelebb értek a bejárathoz, a tömeggel elkeveredve, és meghallották a bentről üvöltő dubstepet, Vér végre kezdte megérezni azt a tipikus hangulatot és kedvet felpezsegni benne, amit mindig érzett bulik előtt.

Vigyorogva vállba vágta Bózát.

– Na, élvezzük még egyszer utoljára a híres-neves Wenckheim bulit? – kérdezte.

Bóza mosolyogva nézett vissza rá, és nem válaszolt, csak viszonozta a vállba vágást.

Benyomakodtak a klubba, máris valami ismerős arcot keresve az emberek között. Tulajdonképpen kibérelték az egész helyet, de csak hogy ne zavarjanak senkit: mert igazából jöhetett, aki akart, csak hát tudnia kellett, hogy itt most buli van, és nem panaszkodhat semmiért. Amúgy is főleg a teraszon terveztek lógni, oda meg egyébként is az jött be, aki akart.

Először Balczót találták meg.

– Hé, kapitány – kiabálták túl a hangszórókból üvöltő zenét, Balczó Sebestyén pedig hideg tekintettel fordult meg. Láttukra kicsit felengedett, de még mindig ellenségesen méregette a tömeget.

– Nem tudjátok, mi ez a kibaszottul ótvar zene? – érdeklődött, mire Bóza felröhögött, és Vér is elmosolyodott. Egy pillanatig olyan volt, mintha nem lett volna semmi baj, és minden a régi lett volna.

– Nem tudom – mondta. – Én is meglepődtem, hogy nem valami francia rap szól. Biztos, hogy ez a mi bulink? – viccelődött, de persze látta a sarokban felállított DJ pultnál a szokásos lemezlovast, akit mindig felkértek, hogy keverje a szülinapokon a zenét. Na meg az iskola is ott tolongott a sok random ember között, akik csak úgy betévedtek a nyitott buliba, tehát természetesen jó helyen voltak.

– Na mindegy, én csak örülök – mondta Balczó mogorván. – Már herótom van a francia zenétől.

Vér rásandított. Mind tudták, hogy Balczónak ez a hirtelen támadt francia zene utálata egészen új dolog, és teljes egészében Vazul elutazásához van köze. Azelőtt valahogy sose bánta.

– Hol a szülinapos? – kérdezte Bóza, tekintetével a tömeget pásztázva.

– Passz – válaszolta Balczó. – Eddig még én sem találkoztam vele. Hé, nem hoztatok piákat, meg ilyenek?

– Van itt is – mondta egyszerre Vér és Bóza, mire utóbbi felé kapta a pillantását. Vér hozzátette: – Megbíztam Tast, hogy vegyen valamit azért. Adjunk már valamit szegény gazdagpalántának.

Balczó biccentett.

Körülöttük már teljesen elkezdődött a buli, kint besötétedett, a teraszon égtek a fények, az Akvárium minden helysége tömve volt, és még a klubot körülvevő téren is kész utcabál kerekedett. Nem mintha bármikor is megállt volna itt az élet, mindig ment valami buli. Most épp az övék, pontosabban Wenckheim Vazulé.

Balczó végre megszólalt, bár nem nézett feléjük.

– Majd jönni fog Venti – mondta. – Vagy lehet, hogy már itt is van. Ki tudja, ebben a tömegben.

– Ja, én is meghívtam Orost – vallotta be Vér.

Bóza felnevetett, a fejét rázta, aztán észrevette valamelyik exét, és nekivágott a tömegnek, hogy elkapja. Vér nézett utána, amíg tudott, és azon gondolkozott, mit tegyen vele.

* * *

A sofőrnek már utcákkal arrébb meg kellett állnia, mert közelebb már egyáltalán nem volt hely, és Ventiéknek onnan kellett elsétálniuk a klubig. Rina és Réka ment elöl, hangoskodva és viháncolva, mögöttük Venti jött, aki szinte ugyanúgy fel volt spanolva, mint a két lány, szinte rezgett, mint egy telefon. Oros megfontolt óvatossággal és szorongással követte őket.

Amint beléptek a helységbe, Venti teljes egésze ráhangolódott Balczó Sebestyénre, hogy minél hamarabb megtalálja. Nem mintha tudott volna bármi másra koncentrálni a fiún kívül. A két lány azonnal eltűnt, de Orost elkapta, és nem hagyta elsodródni göndör barátját.

– Remélem, nem futunk össze azzal a seggfejjel – mondogatta Oros. Venti el se hitte, hogy egyáltalán eljött. Wenckheim Vazult tartotta az Ősellenségének, ráadásul ez volt az év legnagyobb bulija; ez az öreg lelkű költő és zongorista mégis itt volt.

– Olyan büszke vagyok rád – ismételte neki.

Oros a száját húzta.

– Csak miattad és Olivér miatt vagyok itt – motyogta, Venti nem is hallotta, csak a szájáról olvasta le. – Jaj, remélem, nem futunk össze azzal a seggfejjel...

– Minden rendben lesz – paskolta meg a hátát Venti.

Hirtelen meglátta Balczó Sebestyént. A kosárcsapat magas kapitánya éppen a teraszból jött be, Tas társaságában. Sebi beszélt a néma fiúnak, közben mindketten a tömeget fürkészték; úgy tűnt, keresnek valakit. Venti sejtette, hogy nem ők voltak a célpont, mert akkor Sebi egyedül kereste volna őt, de azért elindult feléjük, és húzta magával Orost is.

– Hé – kapta el Sebit, aki először irritáltan fordult felé, de aztán meglátta, hogy Venti az, és azonnal eltűnt a bosszúság a szeméből. Egy pillanatra Orosra is rápillantott, aztán szeme visszatért hozzá, és el se hagyta többé.

– Helló – mondta. – Most jöttetek?

– Aha – felelte Venti, és rájött, hogy nem tudja letörölni a mosolyt az arcáról. – Jöttünk volna előbb is, de... kicsit elhúzódott... a dolog.

Nem akarta mondani, hogy Oros addig nem volt hajlandó elindulni, amíg Rina át nem jött, és meg nem mondta neki, hogy mit vegyen fel. Göndör barátja most szorongva forgolódott, Ventinek gondolkodnia sem kellett rajta, kit keresett a tekintetével. Talán Sebi is tudta, talán csak véletlen egybeesés volt, de ő is szétnézett az emberek között:

– Nem tom, Radvány hol van – mondta. – Talán kint maradt a teraszon, hogy elkaphassa Vazit, amint megjönnek.

– Még nincs itt Vazul? – kérdezte Venti, mire Sebi a fejét rázta.

– Majd jön – legyintett. – Gyertek, szerzek nektek valami piát.

* * *

Vazul végül egyáltalán nem jött, és eltelt úgy Wenckheim Vazul születésnapi bulija, hogy az ünnepelt végig jelen sem volt. Sem ő, sem Fehér Simon nem dugta be a képét egész idő alatt, és Balczó olyan ideges volt, hogy le sem tudott részegedni. Nem mintha rajta és a Szűzmáriákon kívül bárkinek is hiányoztak volna; valószínűleg még az iskolatársaiknak sem tűnt fel, hogy a buli nem egészen kerek. A vége felé aztán mégis ivott egy keveset, majd hazavitte a dülöngélő Bonaventurát. A fiú magyarázott valami sofőrről, aki várt rájuk egy parkolóban, de Balczót a legkevésbé sem érdekelte valami kiöltözött pingvin, ami arra vár, hogy hazaszállítsa őket a Vetter von der Lilie rezidenciára. Csak felugrottak a villamosra, és valahogy eljutottak Balczó rossz környékére.

Anyja és Hajnácska valószínűleg aludt még, mikor ők megérkeztek, és megpróbáltak a lehető leghalkabban bejutni Balczó szobájába. Venti ruhástól dőlt be az ágyba, és azonnal elaludt, de Balczó még elment zuhanyozni, aztán átöltözött, és miután írt egy rövid üzenetet a szőkének az ágyában, újra elhagyta a lakást.

Addig ücsörgött a Húszas Lakás konyhájában, míg a nappal együtt a szülinapos is meg nem érkezett.

Simivel toppantak be, mindkettőről üvöltött, hogy ők sem aludtak az éjjel. Nyilván eltöltötték Vazul szülinapját, valami sokkal jobb helyen, mint egy részeg idegenekkel töltött klubban, egymás társaságában, kedvenc zenéikkel, biztosan még kajáltak is valamit... Balczó minden akaratát megfeszítette, hogy ne álljon fel, és vágja hozzájuk a kávésbögréjét.

– Kapitány? – torpant meg a bejáratban Vazul. Simi szó nélkül eltűnt a fürdőszobában, és Vazul egyedül lépett beljebb, zsebre tett kézzel dőlve neki a falnak. Balczó azon volt, hogy tekintetével lyukat égessen a fejébe. – Hát te?

– „Hát én”? – kérdezett vissza Balczó. Vazul nem nézett rá, ellökte magát a faltól, és a pulthoz lépett, hogy ő is csináljon magának kávét, közben a falon túl megindult a fürdőben a víz. Ketyegett felettük a falióra, Balczóban pedig valami bomba. – Remélem, élvezted a szülinapodat? Jól telt?

Vazul a hátát mutatta neki.

– Ja, jó volt – válaszolta. – Simivel lementünk Füredre.

– Ó, remek! – mondta Balczó gúnyosan. – Mi is kurvára élveztük a bulidat – sziszegte.

– Örülök – vágta rá Vazul. Végre megfordult, kezében kávéja, és fáradtan nézett Balczóra. A szeme üres volt, alatta sötét karikák húzódtak, és hirtelen _tényleg_ olyan nagyon _fáradtnak_ tűnt, hogy Balczó szívében megsajdult az az üres, hideg űr, ami akkor keletkezett, mikor Vazul bejelentette, hogy elmegy. – Gondolom, mindenkinek hiányoztam. Majd holnap begyűjtöm a vendégektől a tortát, meg az ajándékaikat – mondta tompán Vazul, és eltűnt a Tasi Szobában.

Balczó megint magára maradt; és most már igazán szerette volna kihajítani az ablakon a bögréjét.

Simi is hamarosan újra előkerült a fürdőszobából. Ő nem húzott azonnal a szobájába, hanem csinált magának szendvicset valami száraz kenyérből és maradék felvágottból. Kistányérjával leült Balczóval szemben, és kibámult az ablakon a hajnalra a város felett. Egy darabig nem is evett, csak ült csendben, Balczó meg előtte, és egyikük sem szólt.

Végül Simi beleharapott a szendvicsébe, megrágta és lenyelte a falatot, majd megszólalt:

– Lehetne, hogy rendezünk neki egy szülinapi bulit? – kérdezte. Balczó hideg komorsággal nézett fel a fiúra, ő pedig újabbat harapott a reggelijéből.

– Most komolyan? – kérdezte Balczó. – Hány bulit akar még?

– Nem volt neki egy se – mondta Simi. Úgy meredt a kenyerére, mintha igazából nem is lett volna étvágya. Valószínűleg nem is volt; fáradtan ellökte magától a tányért, és felpillantott Balczóra.

– Nem volt egy se? – ismételte Balczó. – Akkor mit csináltatok Füreden?

Simi a homlokát ráncolta.

– Füreden? – kérdezte. – Mármint, amikor a csillaghullás volt...?

– Nem – mondta türelmetlenül Balczó. – Most mondta, hogy lent voltatok Füreden.

– Ja? – Simi szomorúan fintorgott. – Hát, igazából nem ott voltunk. Este az apjával kellett találkoznia, hogy megbeszéljék az elutazását, én meg a kocsiban vártam rá. Aztán beültünk egy éjjel-nappali kávézóba, és megírtuk a kitöltendő jelentkezési lapjait, meg más iratokat. Nem volt semmiféle buli.

Balczó némán ücsörgött a rég kihűlt kávéja mellett, és elég nyomorultul érezte magát. Nem is annyira azért, hogy esetleg gonosz lett volna Vazullal, mert hát megérdemelte, amiért itt készült hagyni őket; de inkább mert gyűlölte, hogy ezzel kellett foglalkoznia, és még meg se ünnepelték.

– Vettünk azért egy-egy szelet csokitortát – tette hozzá Simi. – Szóval az volt. De csak én voltam ott, és hiányoztak neki a többi barátai. Azt hiszem, nem csak onnan, a kávézóból – tette hozzá motyogva.

Balczó, mikor a reggel délelőttbe fordult, újra hazaindult.

Útközben vett valami ebéd-szerűt Ventinek és magának, de amikor betoppant a lakásba, készülő kaja illata várta. Kicsit megilletődötten állt meg az előszobában. Nem is tudta, hogy ilyen jó érzéssel tölthette el az embert, hogy kész étellel várja otthon valaki. Persze, anyja mindig csinált neki és Hajnácskának kaját, de általában soha nem volt otthon, hogy fogadja vele őket—meg ez most nem is olyan volt, hiszen _Venti_ várt rá. Meg persze Hajnácska, de az már csak plusz volt.

– Helló! – kiáltott rá a húga. A konyhapultnál ült, ahol mindig ebédelni szoktak, és meg sem várta Balczó válaszát, csak vigyorgott rá. – Nem tudom, ki a srác, de jól főz. Szerintem tartsd meg.

– Ezerszer mondtam, hogy Venti vagyok – sóhajtott Venti, de mosolygott.

– Az nem tom, ki – válaszolta Hajnácska teli szájjal. Venti hangtalanul nevetett, aztán kérdőn, kicsit félszegen nézett a még mindig a nappali bejáratánál ácsorgó Balczóra.

– Nem vagy... éhes? – kérdezte.

Balczó észbe kapott, és odasétált a másik kettőhöz, a pultra dobva a magával hozott kínait. Hajnácska kikerekedett szemmel kapott az egyik doboz után.

– Ez lesz a desszert!

– És mi a főétel? – ült a pulthoz Balczó.

Venti mosolygott, és Balczó egy kicsit végre úgy érezte, hogy nincsen semmi baj.

– Mexikói bab – mondta Venti. – Anyukátok receptje.

* * *

Este összegyűltek a Szűzmáriák.

Bár Vazul megivott egy kávét, és a reggel egy részében ébren is volt, ebédre már bealudt, és egész nap aludt is. Néha Simi is bebólintott a konyhaasztalnál ülve, de azért hősiesen ébren maradt egész idő alatt, míg körülötte Bóza és Tas sürgölődött; vagyis Tas próbált segíteni Bózának tortát sütni a lehető leghalkabban, de Bózának nem tetszett semmi, amit Tas tett az ügy érdekében, még ha pontosan is követte a séf úr utasításait, és mindent ő akart csinálni. Tehát Tas egy idő után inkább leült Simi mellé, és együtt bámulták tovább, ahogy Bóza alkotott.

Balczó és Vér pedig elmentek piát venni, és csak egy fél órába telt volna, de beszélgetni is akartak, ezért csak addigra értek vissza, mikor a torta is éppen kisült.

– Meg kell várni, amíg kihűl – állította Bóza.

– Ne már, olyan éhes vagyok – jajgatott halkan Vér. Az elején Simi is éhes volt, de aztán Tassal bezabáltak a hozzávalókból, mikor Bóza nem figyelt, és most békésen üldögéltek a kicsi asztal mellett.

– Van száraz kenyér – vont vállat Bóza. – Jó étvágyat. Az én gyerekemből nem kap senki.

– De azért majd ha megköszöntjük Vazit, eszünk, nem? – riadt meg egy kicsit Vér.

– Nyugi, enni fogunk belőle – mondta Balczó, és szigorúan nézett Bózára.

– Persze – dünnyögte a kopasz. – Egyétek csak meg... Mit nekem kilenc hónap terhesség, meg a saját vérem... Faljátok csak fel az unokahúgotokat, mit bánom én...

Senki nem figyelt rá.

– Vettünk Hubit – pakolta elő Vér a piákat –, meg hasonló gyógynövényes cuccokat... az jó, nem? – pillantott Simire, aki már félig elaludt a helyén. – Azok a kedvencei, ugye?

– A szilvás Unicum – bólogatott Simi bágyadtan.

– Hallod, nem akarsz inni valami kávét, vagy valami? – kérdezte Balczó.

Simi a fejét rázta. Túl sok kávét ivott az elmúlt két napban; már az éjjel-nappali kávézóban is megivott egyet-kettőt, hogy kibírja az éjszakát. Vazul felajánlotta neki, hogy hazaviszi—vagyis a Húszas Lakásba—, de Simi mindenképpen vele akart maradni. Meghalt volna, ha ott kellett volna hagynia magányos, bánatos barátját, egyedül a késő éjszakában, egy random kávézóban. Még nem volt hivatalosan szülinapja, de a többiek akkor tartották az Akváriumban a buliját, az ünnepelt pedig francia iratok fölött görnyedt, ahelyett, hogy még egyszer utoljára jól érezte volna magát egy szokásos Wenckheim-bulin.

Simi arra a pillanatra gondolt, amikor már órák óta ott ültek, megették a sütijüket is, Vazul pedig az utolsó simításokat végezte a lapokon. Nem tudta, mi jött rá, de némán ült a körmölővel szemben, fáradtan bámulta a kezét, és kikívánkozott belőle a vallomás:

– Nem tudom, mihez fogok kezdeni nélküled – mondta halkan, és azonnal meg is bánta, de visszaszívni már nem tudta a szavakat. Nem akarta még a saját nyomorát is Vazulra dobni, így is eléggé rogyadozott már az ő válla a mindenféle bajaitól, nem volt rá szüksége, hogy még nyomi barátja szenvedését is magára vegye.

Vazul felnézett rá, és keserűen mosolygott.

– Tökéletesen megleszel, Simon fiam – mondta neki. Nyilván csak biztatásnak szánta, és Simi magában rá is vágta, hogy _hazugság_, de hangosan nem mondott semmit. _Olyan elveszett leszek_, gondolta. Vazi, mintha a fejében olvasott volna, nem eresztette le a tekintetét. – Hallod, Fehér? Minden oké lesz. Tök jól elboldogulsz majd.

– Aha – válaszolt Simi, és megpróbált őszintének hangzani. Vazul csak nézte őt, Simi meg tudta, hogy úgysem verte át, de azért csak makacsul hallgatott. Vazul a tollát kapcsolgatta ki-be, kinézett az éjszakai város fényeibe, aztán vissza Simire, kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta, Simi meg azt hitte magáról, hogy mindjárt elbőgi magát. De Vazul végül visszafordult a lapjaihoz, és Simi lenyelte a gombócot a torkában.

Vazul azért később mégis kimondta, amit gondolt; akkor már a Thunderbirdben ültek, és elindultak hazafelé.

– Rettenetesen dühös vagyok – szólalt meg, mire Simi kicsit félve pillantott felé. – Hogy itt hagylak egyedül, amikor bármikor újra rád törhet az idiótaság, és visszamehetsz a szüleid házához, én meg nem leszek ott.

Simi halványan elmosolyodott.

– Nem védhetsz meg tőle mindig úgyse.

– De igen.

– Á.

Vazul bosszúsan nézett rá, majd sóhajtva fordult vissza előre, kinézve a szélvédőn, az utcai lámpák fényei egymás után ömlöttek végig rajta. Egy darabig egyikük sem szólt, aztán beértek a környékükre, és Vazul újra Simire pillantott.

– Legalább azt ígérd meg, hogy _te_ nem fogod bántani magad – mondta. Siminek elszorult a torka, és nem válaszolt, még csak ránézni sem tudott a másikra. – Komolyan, Simi. Nem akadályozhatlak meg, hogy hazamenj az anyádhoz, de mondok én neked valamit: megverek mindenkit, aki bántani mer téged, és ha megtudom, hogy fájdalmat okoztál magadnak, hazajövök, és megverlek téged is.

Simi torkát úgy elszorította egy láthatatlan kéz, hogy egy pillanatra még levegőt sem tudott venni, és nyelni is képtelen volt. Érezte a mellkasában, ahogy felgyülemlett, és kitörni készült valami, talán a szíve, de nyilvánvalóbbnak tűnt, hogy zokogás akart lenni.

– Hallod? – nézett rá Vazul, és az a nyílt őszinteség a hangjában _igazán_ nem segített Simi tervén, miszerint nem sírja el magát újra a másik előtt.

– Aha – préselte ki magából, és sűrűn pislogott.

Most itt ült a többiektől körülvéve, és ahogy ezekre gondolt, hirtelen mégis olyan egyedül érezte magát. Mintha magában ült volna valami sötét, hideg helyen, és megint szörnyű bánat telepedett a szívére, és újra sírhatnékja támadt. _Miért kell mindig ilyen bőgőmasinának lennem?_ gondolta szinte bosszúsan.

A tortának nagyjából egy órája volt hűlni, mielőtt Balczó elvesztette a türelmét, és úgy döntött, ideje felébreszteni Vazult. Beküldték Simit, hogy ő rángassa elő az ünnepeltet, Simi pedig engedelmesen hozta ki barátját a Tasi Szobából, ahol Vazul az ő ágyában aludt. Zavarodottan állt meg a konyhaajtóban, próbálta kidörzsölni az álmot a szeméből.

– Hé, Vaz – szólalt meg először Vér. – Nincs kedved egy szülinapi zsúrhoz a pajtásaiddal?

Vazult már rég nem látták ilyen zavartnak, és Simi jól az eszébe akarta vésni a látványt.

– Mi a fasz? – kérdezte végül rekedt hangon Wenckheim Vazul.

– Boldog szülinapot! Ezt én csináltam neked – vigyorgott Bóza, büszkén mutatva a tortát az asztal közepén. – Most mondd, hogy nem gyönyörű...

– Az egy torta? – meredt rá Vazul.

– Aha – mondta egyszerre Vér, Bóza és Simi.

Vazul körbenézett az arcukon, szeme egy pillanatra megakadt Balczóén, aki makacsul nézett vissza rá. Aztán Tas felállt, és széttárt karokkal indult el Vazul felé, aki megrökönyödve nézett rá.

– Úristen... Ez a legijesztőbb dolog, amit életemben láttam – mondta, mire Vér és Bóza felröhögött, Simi vigyorgott, mint egy idióta, Vazul meg szorosan visszaölelte Tast. – Kösz, haver.

Vér is felugrott, és Tast lerángatva az ünnepeltről, Vazul kezébe nyomta a szilvás Unicumot.

– Bon anniv, frérot – kiabálta. Körbeültek a kicsi asztal körül, bármennyire is szorongtak, és Bóza felvágta gyönyörű gyermekét, hatfelé vágva az egészet, mindenki tányérjára dobva egy-egy hatalmas szeletet. Elosztották a rövideket is, és koccintottak Vazulra. – Mondjon tósztot a kapitány – javasolta Vér, és mind Balczóra néztek.

Ő biccentett, és megragadta a poharát, aztán végre Vazul szemébe nézett. Vazul visszanézett rá, és Siminek megint fájni kezdett a szíve, de ezúttal nem volt teljesen keserű.

– Boldog szülinapot, Vazul – mondta Balczó. – Te voltál az első legjobb barátom. És kibaszottul fogsz hiányozni. – Az örökké hideg és elutasító kapitány elkeseredetten eresztette le tekintetét az asztalra. – Majd gyere haza valamikor.

Simi körbenézett a csapattagokon, és majdnem elnevette magát az arcokon. Mindenki úgy nézett ki, mintha kész lett volna bármelyik pillanatban elsírni magát. Ledöntötték az első adag Unicumot, aztán rávetették magukat a tortára, meg raktak be francia rapet, és hamarosan hangosak lettek, és sokat nevettek, a légkör megváltozott; de Simi néha ránézett egyikükre, és továbbra is látta a tekintetükben.

Később, miután elmentek aludni, mert most nem volt senkinek ereje fennmaradni, Simi ágyba bújt, hallgatta az azonnal elalvó Tas hortyogását, meg Bóza szuszogását, és lehunyta a szemeit; és a sötétben Vazult látta maga előtt.

Pont úgy feküdt ott mellette, mint aznap, mikor Simi a képeit rendezgette a laptopján a kiállítás után, és két nap elteltével végre Vazul is hazajött, és lefeküdt mellé az ágyra, és elaludt. Simi most, lehunyt szemmel is ugyanúgy bámulta a képzeletbeli Vazult, mint akkor az igazit. Először elfogta a bánat, ahogy az elmúlt napokban olyan sokszor, és fájt a szíve; de aztán csak nézte tovább a másikat, és kezdtek elhalványulni ezek az érzések, és alig észrevehetően, de újak költöztek lassan-lassan a mellkasába. _Vajon tényleg olyan puha a haja, mint amilyennek látszik?_ óvakodott agyába a gondolat. _A bőre vajon tényleg olyan meleg, mint amilyennek én innen érzem?_

Elképzelte, ahogy kinyúl a kezével. Az arca kicsit égett, de azzal biztatta magát, hogy ez mind csak az agyában játszódik. Rájött, hogy szíve hangosan dörömböl a bordái mögött, és szinte visszhangot vet a világegyetemben. Aztán, mikor ujjai végre elérték Vazul arcát, kicsit megremegtek, de visszavonhatatlan véglegességgel telepedtek rá, és az ujjbegyei lángra kaptak.

Megdermedt, mozdulatlanul várt valami reakciót—de képzeletének Vazulja nem mozdult, nem tett semmit. Simi azonban tudta, hogy nem alszik mégsem, hanem nagyon is ébren figyel.

Elmozdultak a csillagok, mire végre megmozdította az ujjait; és azok elindultak Vazul arcán. Bejárták halántékát és homlokát, aztán belevándoroltak a hajába. Tényleg nagyon puha volt, biztos annak a drága samponnak köszönhetően, amivel Vazul mindig hajat mosott, és amit Simi titokban nagyon szeretett; mikor a másiknak a feje valamiért közel került hozzá, vagy csak frissen jött a zuhany alól, és amúgy is belengte a Húszas Lakás minden sarkát.

Vazul — a képzeletbeli Vazulja — még mindig nem tett semmit, nem mozdult; csak mikor Simi ujjai kiszabadultak a szőke erdőből, és az orrán lefelé elindulva a szája fölé ért, akkor nyíltak el az ajkai.

Simi szemei kipattantak, szája kiszáradt, arca úgy lángolt, mintha valami szörnyűségen kapták volna, az egész teste tűzben égett. A szíve ki akart szabadulni, rohanni akart valamerre, Simi pedig csak rémülten, tehetetlenül fúrta bele égő arcát a párnájába. _Jaj, mit tettem_, gondolta. Aztán mozdulatlanul várta, hogy elmúljon az érzés, hogy gyomra mélyéről eltűnjön az a veszélyes forróság, elmúljon az a fellángoló szomj, ami rátört. Még soha életében nem szégyellte magát ennyire. _Te bolond_, gondolta. _Hogy tehetted ezt magaddal?_ Aztán azt suttogta magában: _mióta? Mióta?_ És elborzadva számolgatott a fejében.

Végiggondolta azokat a pillanatokat, amikor ránézett Vazulra, és azt gondolta magában, „milyen nagyszerű barátaim vannak”, és közben egyáltalán nem jutottak eszébe a többiek. Amikor Vazul kiállt mellette, vagy megkérdezte, hogy van, jól van-e, és ő azt gondolta, ha Vazul vele van, nem számít, ki van ellene. Amikor Vazul, amint belépett valami helységbe, azonnal Simit kereste a tekintetével, és Simi azt gondolta, „hogy figyel rám az én barátom”. Amikor Vazul elvitte magához a házába, és ott volt az ijesztő apja, de Vazul nem foglalkozott vele, csak bevitte a gyerekkori szobájába, aztán elmentek és vett neki fagyit. Amikor Vazul elvitte Simit a szüleihez, és nem hagyta magára, hanem kint várt rá, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy jól van-e, és hogy hazavigye. Amikor Vazul valamiért átjött a V Szobából lefekvés előtt, és Tassal baromkodtak, vagy akár Simivel, és egyetlen boxeralsóban volt, vagy ha ébredés után volt ugyanígy, csak emellett még álmos szemei is voltak, meg a haja szerteszét állt, és az egész ember olyan puhának tűnt.

És Siminek csak cikáztak a gondolatok és emlékek a fejében, a teljes négy, együtt töltött év, egészen kilencedikig—és csendes csodálkozással emelte ki arcát a párnából, maga elé bámulva.

Már nem égett semmije, nem lángolt se a teste, se az arca, és ereiben a vágy halk, egyenletes zümmögéssé szelídült; csak a szíve vert, erősen és határozottan, és ő mondta Siminek: hogy a négy év alatt, valahogy, lassacskán, de biztosan és visszafordíthatatlanul, beleszeretett a legjobb barátjába.

Feküdt az ágyában, bámulta a huzatot a párnán, és nem hitte el. A gondolat abszurdnak és teljességgel hihetetlennek tűnt, és közben pedig, valahogy, életében nem volt még ilyen biztos semmiben. Simi nem is értette, hogy nem dőlt azonnal össze a világ erre a felfedezésre, hogy nem szakadt le az ég odafentről, hogy nem gyulladtak ki a csillagok. Minden ugyanolyan csendes maradt, nem remegett meg az épület, és a Föld mégis forgott tovább. _Nahát, de bolond vagyok_, gondolta csodálkozva. _Milyen vak és bolond voltam._

Vazulra gondolt; aztán arra, ahogy az öccsének hívta Simit, ahogy megborzolta a haját, ahogy hozzáért vagy ránézett; és azt is biztosan érezte a szívében, furcsa nyugodtsággal, hogy Vazul nem úgy érzett, ahogy ő. _És most itt hagy_, mondta magában. _Jaj, mi lesz velem._


	16. Chapter 16

Április úgy ment, ahogy jött: viharral búcsúzott.

Egész hétvégén zuhogott az eső, szombat és vasárnap éjjel pedig dörgött az ég és villámok csapkodtak a feltámadó szélben. Tépte a fákat, a Duna megduzzadt, a folyó zavaros, szürke vize megállíthatatlanul kavargott lefelé, elöntötte a rakpartot. Mint egy szeszélyes asszonyság, drámaian vonult el április, és ahogy elment, május jött, gyönyörűen és fényesen, ragyogó napsütéssel szárította fel április keserves könnyeit, igyekezett felvidítani a várost.

Eljött az utolsó hónap.

Mindenki az egyetemre készült, ahová, hogy bejuthassanak, írniuk kellett egy kis érettségi-szerűséget, ami bizonyította, hogy még mindig kellően jók voltak az Akadémiához. Aki meg nem a Regnum Marianumon ment tovább, annak persze igazi érettséget kellett írnia, meg várnia az SMS-t, hogy felveszik-e egyetemre, ahova jelentkezett.

– Jól van, emberek – mondta egy reggel Vér, mielőtt indultak volna az iskolába. – Üljünk egy kicsit körbe, és beszéljük meg, ki mit is fog csinálni pontosan, mert kurvára elvesztettem a fonalat. Most mi a szar van? Ha Vazul elmegy, mi azért még maradunk, vagy mi lesz? Mi a csapat sorsa?

Amint feltette a kérdéseket, azonnal látta, hogy jó volt felhozni őket. Balczó azonnal elkomorodott, és mogorván meredt rájuk, a többiek pedig tanácstalanul, kicsit talán elveszetten néztek körbe. Vazul megállt a pult mellett, és nekitámaszkodva vette elő unottan a telefonját, hogy azon lógjon, a többiek pedig, Balczó kivételével, aki az ajtófélfát támasztotta, hajlandóak voltak Vérrel helyet foglalni a konyhaasztal körül.

– Kapitány – mondta Bóza. – Mi lesz a csapat sorsa?

– Miért engem kérdezel? – kérdezett vissza Balczó. – Nem én vagyok a csapat. – Kedvtelenül vállat vont. – Ha maradtok, és szeretnétek, folytathatjuk az egyetemen is. Engem nem érdekel.

– Hogy ne érdekelne – dünnyögte Vazul, mire Balczó úgy nézett rá, mint aki kész a torkának ugrani, de végül nem szólt.

– Vér – fordult felé Bóza. – Mondj te valamit! Te mit akarsz?

Vér zavartan nézett rá, és hirtelen nem jutott semmi az eszébe. Felnyúlt lenőtt tincseihez, és tanácstalanul birizgálni kezdte őket.

– Hát, izé – kezdte, majd széttárta karjait. – Én nem igazán tudom – vallotta be. – Tudjátok, hogy iskolaiszonyom van, kurvára nem akarok egyetemre menni. Azt se tudom, mit tanulnék. Én csak verekedni akarok, meg kosarazni, de az egyetem csapatába csak úgy lehet belépni, ha mellette tanulsz valami mást is... vagy kapsz ösztöndíjat. Ami nekem nem lesz, nem úgy, mint Sebinek, tehát tanulnom kéne valamit, de... nem tudom, mit.

Arra gondolt, amit Oros mondott valamelyik nap. „Csináld azt, amit szeretnél”, mondta egészen egyszerűen. „Én is azt fogom.” Ő kilencedik óta tudta, hogy marad a Regnum Marianumon, megy tovább a Művészeti és Kreatívipari Karán, és fotográfiát fog tanulni. „A szüleimnek is megmondtam”, állította, „akik pedig élvezik a művészetet, és áldásukat adták rá. Azt mondják, végül is ebből is meg lehet élni, ha jól csinálja az ember—meg aztán, vannak kapcsolataik, tehát ha kiderül, hogy nincs is nagy tehetségem, majd a befolyásos barátaik felölelnek és szárnyaik alá vesznek.” Ezt kicsit szomorúan mondta, mint egy magányos kis tündérfiú, akinek igazából nincsenek is szülei, csak kitalált magának kettőt, hogy ne legyen olyan anyátlan-apátlan. Ült a zongora előtt a zeneteremben, a nagy, fekete zongora előtt, a levegőben még mindig ott keringtek láthatatlanul az első számú Gymnopédie utolsó hangjai.

_De nekem nincsenek álmaim, én nem tudom, mit kezdjek magammal. Nem verekedhetek egész életemben._

– Nem verekedhetek egész életemben – mondta.

– Hogy ne verekedhetnél – ráncolta a homlokát Bóza, Vér pedig kérdőn nézett rá. – Ha leszerződtet valami cég, vagy valami, lehetnél profi harcművész.

– És mégis milyen cég fog leszerződtetni? – érdeklődött Vér a szemét forgatva. – Ez nem megy ilyen könnyen. Ráadásul ahhoz már öreg vagyok.

– A faszt vagy öreg – vitatkozott Bóza, és Vér hirtelen egyszerre akarta megütni és megölelni, amiért ilyen kitartó volt, amiért ennyire hitt benne. – Conor McGregor tizenkilenc évesen játszotta az első MMA mérkőzését.

– Én nem vagyok Conor McGregor – felelte szelíden Vér. – És hidd el, neki is hosszú út vezetett odáig.

– Baszd meg, Vér – szólalt meg Balczó is. – Rég tudsz mindent, ami kell a verekedéshez. Na és ha hosszú az út odáig? Ennyire puhány vagy és nincs akaraterőd, hogy elküzdd magad a célig? Itt egy kibaszott ötlet, valami, amihez értenél is, és ha egy kicsit megerőltetnéd magad, lazán véghez vihetnéd. A faszom, miért ne verekedhetnél egész életedben, cseszd meg?

Vér kicsit meghökkenve nézett rá.

– De hát...

– Nincs „de hát” – vágott durván a szavába Balczó. – Négy éve folyamatosan abban az edzőteremben élsz, nem igaz, hogy nem tudsz a tagok között körbejárni, vagy a tulajdonoshoz odamenni, hogy ugyan ajánljon már egy helyet, ahol elkezdheted. Csak el kell kezdened!

Mind Vérre néztek, még Vazul is felpillantott a telefonjából, és őt figyelte. Vér nem talált szavakat. Próbált mondani valamit, valószínűleg valami kifogást felhozni, de egyszerűen nem jutott eszébe semmi. Mit mondhatott volna? Talán nem volt igazuk? Mi tartotta vissza attól, hogy verekedjen egész életében? Csak meg kellett próbálnia, el kellett kezdenie valahol. _Csak el kell kezdened valahol_, mondta magának.

Rájött, hogy a szája még mindig szólásra nyitva áll, hát gyorsan becsukta, és még egyszer körbenézett az arcokon. Elég komolyan néztek rá mind.

– Rendben – mondta Balczó. Zsebre dugta a kezeit, vállával támaszkodott az ajtófélfának. – Még ne mondj semmit. Majd beszélsz az emberekkel a teremben, és majd azután meglátod, hogy érzel. Igaz? – De Vér még mindig nem tudott megszólalni, bár most az érzelmek miatt, amik a torkába tolultak. _Miért mindig Balczó Sebestyén ragad meg és ránt fel, ahányszor úgy tűnik, hogy a földön vagyok?_ kérdezte magában. A Kapitány közben elfordult, és Bózára pillantott. – Te jössz. Te mit akarsz az élettől?

Bóza vállat vont.

– Én maradok itt, testvér – felelte. – Megyek tovább a susu Bölcsészettudományi Karán, és tanulok történelmet, tes, az még jól is megy nekem. – Vigyorgott. – Töriből kell emelteznem, meg franciából alapoznom, aztán jól van.

– És mi lesz belőled? Történész? – csodálkozott Simi.

– Ja, gondolom – vont vállat újra Bóza. – Ha nem rúgnak ki a kosárlabdacsapatból, megpróbálom végigcsinálni, ha meg nem kellek nekik, otthagyom, ha előbb ki nem basznak.

– A kosárlabdacsapatban? – kérdezte Balczó, és kicsit meglepetten, de óvatosan nézett fel Bózára. – Akkor te tervezel maradni?

– Persze, főnök – mondta Bóza, mint ez a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon. – Nekem nem változtak a hevenyészett terveim, csak mert Monsieur Wenckheim itt hagy minket.

Balczó komolyan, elgondolkozva nézett rá. Vér sejtette, hogy ő is most mérlegel magában. _Az, hogy Vazul el készült menni, tényleg kihúzta a szőnyeget a lába alól, mi? Képes lett volna abbahagyni a kosarazást is._ Vér látta rajta, hogy most kezdi átgondolni a dolgokat. _Talán nem csak ő állít talpra embereket, de neki is kell néha egy kéz_, gondolta.

– Simi? – fordult a Kapitány Simihez, és ahogy ránézett az asztalnál, összehúzott vállakkal kuporgó madár-szerű fiúra, Vér tudta, hogy az ő véleménye is ugyanannyira számít Balczónak, mint bárki másé.

– Én sem változtattam semmin – motyogta Simi. – Bár igazából nem tudom, mi akarok lenni, vagyis hogy szívesen mivel tölteném az életemet ettől kezdve, de azért... maradok én is itt, megyek tovább a Gazdálkodástudományi Karon, pénzügy és számvitel szakon... Hátha lesz belőlem valami... – Elhallgatott, a vállát vonogatta, és az asztallapot bámulta. Balczó figyelte egy darabig, aztán fordult a következő fiú felé.

– Tas? – fordult Bózával egyszerre a nagydarab fiú felé. Aki némán nézett vissza rájuk. Balczó türelmetlenül sóhajtott. – A faszom, ez meddig nem fog még beszélni?

– Mikor legutoljára beszéltünk ezekről a dolgokról – gondolkodott el Vér –, akkor még úgy volt, hogy majd kitalálja mit fog tanulni, de ő is jön velünk, hogy egyetemen is együtt kosarazhassunk. Még mindig ezek a terveid? – fordult Tas felé, de ő a fejét rázta.

– Akkor? – érdeklődött Bóza.

– Szeretnél egyáltalán egyetemre menni, Tas? – szólalt meg a pultnál Vazul, Tas pedig felpillantott rá. Majd a fejét rázta, Vazul meg biccentett. – Igen, valahogy éreztem.

A csapat újra tanácstalan pillantásokat váltott. Lassan már annál is jobban késében voltak, mint amennyire szoktak, de most inkább Vér sem szólt, ignorálva anyai ösztönét. Sejtette, hogy ezek a pillanatok fontosabbak, mint a matek meg a nyelvtan.

– Kapitány – fordult végre Vazul Balczó felé. – Akkor hát mi lesz veled? RMK?

Ő felvonta a vállait, majd leejtette őket.

– Gondolom – mondta, aztán biccentett. – Ja. Már persze, ha megkapom hozzá az ösztöndíjat. Nem vagyok hajlandó úgy kosarazni, hogy közben még tanulnom is kell mellette.

– Ó, még szép, hogy hajlandó lennél rá – mondta Vazul, mert ma úgy tűnt, mindenkin átlátott, és telefonját zsebre téve ellökte magát a pulttól. – Húzzunk iskolába, már csak négy hét van ebből a pokolból, és mindannyiunknak vizsgáznia kell.

Vér felvonta a szemöldökét, és a többiek is hasonlóan néztek rá.

– Oké, apu – horkantott Bóza, és Vérre nézett. – Tudtam én, hogy ő az apuka.

* * *

A május mindig, minden évben sokkal rövidebbnek tűnt, mint a többi hónap. Minden év végén volt vizsgaidőszak, de most még pluszban az érettségivel még nagyobb nyomás nehezedett a végzősökre. A hónapot szinte teljesen megkapták arra, hogy tanulhassanak az év végi megpróbáltatásokra, amiken május végén és június elején kellett túlesniük. De Venti soha nem hagyta magát elkeseredni, és most sem tehette. Úgy indította az első vizsgája reggelét, ahogy az év minden napján, kilencedik óta. Kora hajnalban kelt, elment futni, majd hazaért és lezuhanyzott, aztán egyedül (vagyis a macskával) ült a közben elkészült reggelijéhez.

– Mikor is jönnek a szüleim? – fordult homlokát ráncolva a bejárónő felé, aki a tányérja mellé rakta az uzsonnáját, majd újratöltötte a kávésbögréjét is.

– Június elején már itt lesznek – mosolygott Ventire a nő, a fiú pedig visszamosolygott. Bár apja eljött a jótékonysági estre, még vissza kellett ugrania Ausztriába. _De legalább nyárra visszajön_, gondolta Venti, _és nem csak ő, de anya is. Majd elmegyünk együtt nyaralni. És lehetőleg Oros és Rina is jön._

A sofőr már várta a Rolls-Royce-szal a kapuban, hogy eldobja az iskolába, és pontosan a kapu előtt álljon meg, ahogy szokta.

– Tudja – mondta Venti, mielőtt kiszállt volna –, ha így négy év után, még a suli vége előtt, legalább egyszer előbb tenne ki, nem pont az akadémia előtt, akkor nagyon meglepődnék. Hálás lennék – tette hozzá –, de nagyon-nagyon meglepődnék.

A sofőr nem válaszolt, de mintha vigyorgott volna, mikor Venti kiszállt az autóból.

Oros a kapuban várta. A göndör fiú régies öltönyben, elgondolkodva bámult a messzeségbe, tudomást sem véve a mellé lépő barátjáról. Venti először azt hitte, észre se vette, de Oros megszólalt, és valószínűleg hozzá címezte a szavait:

– Mi rímel a szárazra? – kérdezte.

– Nyálaz – vont vállat Venti. – Na, készen állsz az első vizsgánkra?

Oros végre lerázta magáról azt az elgondolkodó transz-állapotot, amiben volt, és nagyot sóhajtva megrántotta nagypapás válltáskája szíját. Együtt indultak el a kampusz zöldjén át, a gimnázium épületének irányába, ahol mindenhol kiöltözött diákok rohangáltak erre-arra, vagy bújtak lapokat és vastag füzeteket, mind teljes izgalomban, esetleg egyenesen pánik-hangulatban. A két barát egészen nyugodtnak tűnt a sok agybajos között.

– Aha – mondta Oros. – Matek... Előre rosszul vagyok tőle. – Mert rajta soha nem látszott semmi, és pánikolni is csak magában pánikolt.

– Pedig te még csak nem is emeltet írsz belőle – jegyezte meg Venti. – Tök egyszerű lesz.

– Hát egyszerűbb, mint neked – somolygott Oros, és mintha egy kicsit máris jobb kedve lett volna. Venti vigyorogva rázta a fejét. – Nekem nem is kell semmiből emelteznem, vagy bármi durvábbat írnom, hála az égnek. Megírom a kötelező kis baromságokat, és meg is leszek.

– Igen; de ezt ne emlegesd Rina előtt, mert megver.

Rina a szekrényeiknél ácsorgott, karjaiban egy nagy halom jegyzet, meg egy toll, aminek a végét rágcsálta. Gyönyörű, kifogástalan kosztümben feszített, haja művészi kontyba fonva feje tetején, de arca már megint kékre-lilára volt verve. Venti tudta, hogy május nagy részének csak a felét töltötte tanulással, majdnem ugyanannyi időt arra áldozott, hogy levezesse a stresszt, és szétverjen néhány bokszzsákot, meg embert, amennyiben valaki ki mert állni ellene. Mint Radvány Olivér, aki pedig szinte egyáltalán semmit nem tanult, csak az edzőteremben élte a napjait, míg Oros a könyveit bújta.

Venti is igazán megpróbálta a legtöbb idejét tanulással tölteni, és nem bizonyos más emberekkel foglalkozni, még ha nem is mindig sikerült. Legalább megpróbálta.

Sebinek nem is kellett semmiből emelt vizsgát tennie, nem kellett semmire ráhajtania. Mivel amellett, hogy ő volt az egész akadémia kosárlabda-sztárja, még nagyjából átlagon felüli tanuló is volt egyben, ezért már jó előre megígérték neki az ösztöndíjat, csak annyit kértek tőle, hogy a vizsgákon is szerepeljen úgy, ahogy a négy év alatt. Ventinek úgy tűnt, hogy a fiú még annál is kevesebb időt töltött tanulással, amennyit év közben tölthetett, de a kosárcsapat kapitánya nem izgult igazán. Azt mondta, tud ő mindent, amit kell.

– Hé, kislányok – üdvözölte barátait Rina, mikor a két fiú odaért hozzá, aztán Venti vállába vert egyet, akinek azonnal elzsibbadt a karja. – Na, készen állsz, Kisherceg? Úgy szétverlek, hogy három hétig fel sem kelsz. – Rina minden vizsgaidőszakban durvább lett a szokásosnál.

– Kérlek, nyugodj meg – mondta gyorsan Venti. – És nem is egymás ellen megyünk, ez csak egy vizsga, kérlek ne kezdj velem itt versengeni.

– Jó – mondta Rina –, majd találok mást.

Oros megkönnyebbülten nézett az elsiető lány után.

– Hú, de örülök, hogy néha pillantásra sem méltat – mondta, mire Venti elnevette magát. – Utálom, amikor ilyen. Olyan ijesztő.

– Az – értett egyet Venti. Figyelte, merre megy Rina, mert fogalma sem volt, hova kellett mennie vizsgázni. – Na megyek én is – mondta gyorsan Orosnak, mielőtt elvesztette volna szem elől a lányt. – Sok sikert!

– Nekem? Inkább neked – válaszolta Oros. – Úgyis menni fog.

Venti szélesen rámosolygott, aztán búcsút intve indult Rina után.

A terem előtt csoportosult egy nagy adag ember, ahová Venti még látta Rinát begázolni, vetélytársak után kutatni, Venti pedig megállt inkább oldalt. Wenckheim Vazul is ott állt, és még ha részt sem vett a beszélgetésben, a tömegnek egyértelműen ő volt a középpontja, minden kisbolygó az ő vonzáskörében keringett. Mellette az elmaradhatatlan Fehér Simon ácsorgott, tökéletesen láthatatlanul mindenki számára.

„Már nyár elején eltakarodik”, mondta egy este Balczó Sebestyén, mikor együtt üldögéltek a fiú szobájában, tanulás címén. Vagyis Venti ezzel ment oda, de végül elő se vette a táskájából a cuccait, csak ettek Hajnácskával kínait, amit rendeltek, meg beszélgettek az ágyán ülve. „Leteszi a vizsgáit, és már megy is. Be kell költöznie a lakásába, amit ott vettek neki, meg mindenféle ügyet kell elrendeznie, nem is tudom.” Sebi mindig megpróbált kifejezéstelen arccal beszélni Wenckheim Vazul távozásáról, már ha egyáltalán beszélt róla, de Venti látta rajta, hogy bántja.

Venti elfordult Wenckheiméktől, és próbált nem Sebi és csapatának nyűgjein gondolkodni.

Később, sokkal később, Oros és Venti egy délután összeültek, hogy átnézzék a franciát, Orosnak az érettségi, Ventinek pedig a nyelvvizsgája miatt, és késő estébe nyúlóan bújták a négy évben használt francia tankönyveket. Ventinek a végén már a gondolatai is franciául voltak, és mikor rápillantott az órájára, az agya is azt mondta: il est 22h. Venti hatalmasat ásított.

– Oros – mondta fáradtan. – Nekem meghalt az agyam. Kérlek, hagyjuk abba. Holnap megírjuk a cuccokat, aztán majd még szóbeli előtt is átnézhetjük... De ma már ne gyötörjük magunkat tovább, könyörgöm.

Oros üres szemekkel nézett rá, és Venti egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, vajon így már nem is érti-e, amit mond, csak ha franciául beszél, de aztán a göndör pislogott, és bólintott.

– Egyetértek – mondta. Elejtette a tollát, és nagyot nyújtózkodott, mire az addig az ölében alvó macska leugrott a földre, és sértődötten keresett másik ágyat. – Megyek haza.

– Ilyenkor? – nézett rá értetlenül Venti. – Aludj itt inkább.

– De otthon van az ünneplőm.

– Majd reggel beugrunk hozzád, hogy átöltözhess – legyintett Venti. – Gyere, most már nem megyünk sehova.

Aztán Rina írt nekik.

– Most komolyan? – sóhajtott Oros. Venti elpakolta a francia cuccát, közben kérdőn nézett barátjára, aki a szemét dörzsölte. – Azt mondja, menjünk át hozzájuk, mert ott van Tas és Olivér is... – Lepillantott a telefonra, ahol újabb üzenet tűnt fel. – És ha te jössz, jön Balczó is.

A mosoly túl gyorsan és váratlanul terült szét az arcán ahhoz, hogy megállítsa. Oros a szemét forgatta, ahogy meglátta, de igazán nem szólhatott volna semmit. Látnia kellett volna néha a saját arcát, mikor Vérrel volt.

– Gondolom, Réka is ott van – jegyezte meg Venti, nem törődve Oros unott arcával.

– A hölgy konkrétan Rinával lakik – felelte Oros. – Még szép, hogy ott van.

Venti az ajkát harapdálta, szeme sarkából Orost figyelte. Aki őt figyelte.

– Most akkor odamegyünk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Venti.

És végül odamentek.

Miután megmondták Rinának, hogy hamarosan ott lesznek, a lány összecsődítette a Szűzmáriák fél csapatát, és mire a két fiú odaért, egy kész kis kerti parti kerekedett Festecsicsék udvarában. Venti megállt az autófeljárón, és miközben kiszálltak, Rina apukája sétált ki hozzájuk egy fura, díszes, selyem hálóköntösben.

– Sziasztok, srácok – ásította nekik, Venti meg halkan felnevetett. A hátsó kertből idáig hallatszott valami bolgár rap, amiből tudták, hogy Kamenszky Tas kezeli a zenét.

– Lekapcsoltassam velük? – ajánlotta fel Oros.

– Á, hagyd csak – legyintett Venti nagybátyja. – Csak ne hagyjátok, hogy Rina kihordja nekik az összes Armand de Brignac pezsgőmet, jó? Az anyja születésnapjára tartogatjuk, de a kisasszony hajlamos megfeledkezni róla. Csak ezen a héten már kétszer ki akarták bontani őket Rékával.

A kerti teraszon égett a lámpa, meg random fényfüzérek, amiket felaggattak oda, ahová csak tudtak. A friss késő májusi éjszaka a kert virágaitól illatozott, meg a sok alkoholtól, ami ki volt nyitva, és a szúnyogok ellen meggyújtott füstölők jellegzetes aromájától. A terasz műanyag kerti asztala körül ült Rina, Réka és Vér, a fűben pedig Sebi, Bókay Zalán és Tas rugdostak és fejelgettek egymásnak valami strandlabdát. Ventiék érkezésére az asztalnál ülők néztek fel először, majd Rina sipákolására a labdázók is feléjük fordították a fejüket.

– Megjöttek a barátaiiiim! – nyivákolt Rina, és Venti karjaiba vetette magát, aki megpróbálta megtartani a részegen dülöngélő lányt.

Oros mintha csak Vért látta volna, és a tetovált fiú se nagyon törődött Ventivel, miután Oros leült mellé, Rina helyére.

– Hé, tündérke – mondta Vér. – Neked ilyenkor nem lövik már a pizsit?

– Hoztatok Hubit? – kiáltotta feléjük Bóza, mire Oros és Balczó egyszerre pisszegte le.

– Ne üvöltözz már, mert kitépem a piercinges nyelvedet – mondta neki Balczó. A kopasz nem törődött vele, és tovább baromkodott Tassal és a labdával, Balczó meg szintén elfordult tőle, és egyenesen Ventire nézett. – Na mi van – mondta. Mezítláb volt, hosszú lábszárai térdben tűntek el, egy kosármez térdig erő rövidnadrágjába rejtve combjait. – Arina kisasszony azt mondta, idáig franciáztatok.

– Franciáztatok? – nézett fel Bóza, és a szemöldökét húzogatva vihogott, de senki nem törődött vele, csak Tas, aki egy hangtalan nevetésnél többet nem fűzött hozzá.

Venti próbálta nem túl feltűnően bámulni a Lábakat, meg minden olyat is, amit az ujjatlan trikó fedetlenül hagyott. Mosolyogva vont vállat.

– Holnap francia – magyarázta.

– Ja, tudom – bólintott Balczó. – Vér is azt tanulta, mikor elrángattuk a füzetei mellől. Én azt se tudtam, hogy szokott egyáltalán jegyzetelni.

– Nem is jegyzetelt – legyintett Bóza. – Lefizetett valaki mást, hogy adja oda neki a jegyzeteit. Igaz, Vér? – szólt oda a tetováltnak, de ő oda se figyelt rájuk, csak Orossal foglalkozott, akivel halkan beszélgettek. Réka is ott ült mellettük, és Vér neki is címezte a szavait, mert együtt beszélgettek, de a lány csak hallgatta őket, és cigizett. Venti leültette mellé Rinát, aki automatikusan dőlt neki, Réka pedig automatikusan karolta át a vállát.

– Megyek, keverek magamnak valamit, ami nem sör, bor, vagy Unicum – mondta Venti, és visszament a házba.

A konyhában rutinosan nyitogatta fel a megfelelő szekrényeket, és válogatta össze az italokat, amiket össze akart keverni magának. Elővett egy poharat is, és nekiállt, hogy koktélt csináljon magának. Balczó Sebestyén néhány pillanattal később jelent meg a konyha ajtajában, és karba font kézzel dőlt neki a hosszú konyhasziget másik felének, némán figyelve Venti tevékenykedését.

– Ez mi lesz? – érdeklődött egy idő után, szemöldökét finoman összeráncolta.

– Házi Ritz-Paris Sidecar – felelte Venti. – Emlékezetből csinálom, úgyhogy nem biztos, hogy olyan lesz, mint az eredeti.

– Oké – felelte Sebestyén. – Nem tudom, mi az, de megbocsátok, ha esetleg elbasznád.

– Köszi – nevetett halkan Venti. Elővett egy újabb poharat. – Csinálok neked is.

– Nem szükséges – húzta a száját Sebestyén, de Venti a fejét rázta.

– Ragaszkodom hozzá. – Egy darabig nem szóltak, Balczó ugyanott ácsorgott, és Venti nem nézett fel, hogy lássa, mit csinál, de magán érezte a pillantását. Próbált nem foglalkozni vele, és nyugodtan, ráérősen készítette el a koktélokat. – Vazulék? – érdeklődött közben, megtörve a csendet.

– Vazul és Simi elhúztak a Balatonra.

Venti csodálkozva nézett fel.

– Most?

– Persze. Máskor is csináltak már ilyet. – Sebestyén vállat vont. – Wenckheiméknek van Füreden egy nyaralójuk, oda ugranak le néha, mostanában egyre többször.

Venti hümmögve bólintott. Egyértelmű volt, hogy azok ketten legjobb barátok, egymás leges legjobb barátai; még abban a szoros baráti társaságban is, mint a Szűzmáriák. Sokan nem látták, mert Simit se látták, de Venti szerint egyértelmű volt. Mikor végzett az italokkal, mindent szépen visszapakolt a helyére, aztán fogta a két poharat, és odalépett Sebestyénhez.

– Parancsolj – nyújtotta felé a poharat, és ő elvette, egy pillanatra sem véve le a szemét Ventiről. – Ezt az italt a Ritz-Paris Hotelben készítették először a világon. És az egyik bárt Hemingwayről nevezték el, aki sokat töltötte ott az idejét, ahogy Gary Cooper is, sőt F. Scott Fitzgeraldnak is volt ott kedvenc helye.

Balczó Sebestyén nem úgy tűnt, mint aki túlságosan meg van hatva.

– Aha – mondta. – Nem tudom, kik ezek az emberek, de örülök, hogy örülsz.

– Dehogynem tudod, kicsoda Ernest Hemingway – nézett rá megütközve Venti, de Balczó kifejezéstelen arccal meredt vissza rá.

– Nem tudom, és nem is annyira érdekel – felelte. Pillantása kicsit kihívóvá vált, ahogy tovább figyelte Ventit, nyugodt faarccal. – Valami baj van vele? Vagy kevesebb leszek tőle?

Venti visszavett, és egy pillanatig csak elhalkulva bámult rá.

– Nem – mondta végre. – Egyáltalán nem leszel kevesebb tőle.

– Oké – bólintott Sebestyén, és nem igazán változott az arckifejezése, Venti pedig látta rajta, hogy direkt keményíti meg az arcát. Nyugodtan a kezébe vette a koktélt, amit eddig a konyhaszigeten nyugtatott, és az orrához emelte, és mindezt olyan természetesen és zavartalanul csinálta, mintha le sem játszódott volna közöttük ez a beszélgetés az előbb. Venti sejtette, hogy nincs is mit firtatni ezen, nincs semmi a dologban, ami miatt ne lehetne nyugodt az ember, és hogy inkább az a fura reakció, hogy neki egész testében felforrt tőle a vére. _Neked meg mi a problémád?_ kérdezte magában a testét. _Nyugodj le, nem is történt semmi, amitől ennyire izgalomba lehet jönni. Nem mintha nem lett volna dögös, ahogy kiosztott..._

– Oké – visszhangozta, ignorálva a forróságot a gyomrában, és poharát óvatosan Sebiéhez érintette. – Csin-csin.

– Aha, neked is – felelte ő, és hirtelen eltűnt a kőarca, egyről a kettőre. Mikor viszonozta Venti pillantását, még mosolygott is.

* * *

Miután a május is hátrahagyta őket, ők is hátrahagyták a vizsgáikat, és már csak Vazulnak kellett befejezni a francia nyelvvizsgáját egy szóbeli résszel, aztán mind szabadok voltak. Csak a nyelvvizsga egyúttal azt is jelentette, hogy Vazul is szabad volt, mármint szabad az országtól, és az apjával kötött megegyezése alapján ezután kellett elindulnia külföldre.

Pénteken reggel eljött Bókay Nagyi a Húszas Lakásba, és miután a csapat körbeörvendezte, csinált nekik rántott húst reggelire, mert kiderült, hogy Bózának az volt a kedvenc étele.

– Mi a fasz van? – meredt rá Vazul, mikor meghallotta, Vér meg felháborodottan lepisszegte, hogy ne káromkodjon a nagymama előtt. – _Nem a spagetti a kedvenc kajád???_

– Nem – vihorászott kicsit értetlenül Bóza. – Már mér lenne az?

Vazul tátott szájjal meredt rá. Talán még ott helyben meg is verte volna a kopaszt, ha Vér gyorsan nem vált témát és nyugtatja le a kedélyeket Bókay Nagyival társalogva. Vazul még sokáig meredt gyilkos tekintettel Bózára, és olyan pillantásokat váltottak Balczóval, mintha telepatikusan beszélgetve már Zalán halálát tervezgették volna.

Aztán Balczó és Vér elmentek Simivel elkísérni Vazult az Akadémiára, mert Bonaventura és Almássy Oros is ekkor vizsgáztak; a többiekkel pedig megbeszélték, hogy az egész után találkoznak a Papa Marzioban egy évzáró sörre, esetleg pizzára. Csakhogy ez most nem csak egy sima év vége volt, hanem valami egészen más, de mégse hozta szóba senki.

Marzio nyárra mindig kipakolt két darab aprócska asztalt is a szűk pizzéria elé, ahol épphogy csak elfértek, de még mindig jobb volt, mint odabent szorongani, ahol Rák folyton elfoglalta az egyetlen belső asztalt. Miután leültek az asztalokhoz, megjelent egy csaj, és egy pillanatig mind értetlenül bámultak fel rá; aztán Marzio is megjelent, és ragyogó arccal jelentette be, hogy az unokahúga elvállalta, hogy pincérkedik neki a nyáron. Miután ezt mind konstatálták, többé már nem is foglalkoztak a lánnyal, aki először unott arccal bámult le rájuk, ajkán undok „mit hozhatok?”-kal, aztán egy pillanat alatt felmérte a csapatot, és hirtelen elterülő mosollyal, haját dobálva illegette magát az asztal mellett.

– Helló, srácok – mondta túlzott vidámsággal. – Mit kértek?

Egyedül Vér nézett fel rá, és viszonozta illedelmesen a mosolyát, de más nem igazán foglalkozott vele. Simi beharapta a száját, nehogy elmosolyodjon, vagy esetleg elbőgje magát, mert el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ma bármi más reakciója legyen zokogáson kívül; és inkább Marzio szakadt étlapjába temette az arcát.

– Hat sört kérünk – vetette oda Balczó fel sem pillantva, aztán kérdőn körbenézett a többieken. – Valaki enni?

– Én kérek egy hambit – mondta Vazul, aki ma egy igazi, élő napisten volt: mintha lenyelte volna a ragyogó égitestet, ami a belsejéből világított kifelé, és fénylett arany haja, és lesült bőre valószínűleg égetett, ha valaki hozzáért. Balczó a homlokát ráncolta.

– Ez egy pizzázó – mondta a nyilvánvalót.

– Na és? – tárta szét a karjait Vazul. – Még soha nem ettem Marzio-féle hamburgert. Ideje megkóstolni négy év után, nem?

– Ja, igaza van – csatlakozott Bóza. – Én is azt kérek! – mondta az új ötleten felbuzdulva, és még Tas is feltette a kezét. – Meg ő is – fordította Zalán.

A csaj mindeközben türelmesen, mézes-mázosan mosolygott és jegyzetelt. A rágóját csattogtatta, amivel csak egy ideges pillantást érdemelt ki Balczótól, Vazul pedig Simire pillantott.

– Simi? – kérdezte tőle, felvont szemöldökkel. – Te nem kérsz?

Simi gyorsan a fejét rázta. Először azt hitte, szólni sem tud ma, de végül is meghallotta a saját hangját:

– Nem kérek, kösz – cincogta; de Vazul persze ignorálta.

– Ő is kér egyet. – Végre felnézett a lányra, és észrevette. A pincérnő meg észrevette, hogy észrevette. Újra teljes pompájában mosolygott, Vazul pedig félmosolyra húzta a száját. Az a fajta mosolya volt, ami megvágott, ha nem vigyázol, és Simi már érezte is kicsordulni saját vérét a mellkasából. – Csípős cucc nélkül. Meg uborka nélkül, mert azt utálja.

A lány kivágta a csípőjét, haját újra átdobta a válla fölött, és mosolygott.

– Meglesz.

Elsétált, Simi pedig ráeszmélt, hogy egyedül ő figyelte a párbeszédet, a többiek Balczót hallgatták, aki már neki is állt magyarázni valami kosaras dologról, és gyorsan az asztalra szegezte a pillantását. _Vajon eddig is mindig ezt csináltam?_ morfondírozott magában, és próbált visszaemlékezni. _Mindig így odafigyeltem Wenckheim Vazul megmozdulásaira?_

Késő délután volt, mikor befejezték, de a nap még akkor is magasan állt az égen, és még mindig ragadós meleg tapadt a bőrükre. Felsétáltak a lakásba, és Simi kicsit megtorpant az ajtóban, mert Vazulnak már minden cucca ott várt a V Szobában és az előszobában feltornyozva, és azt hitte, menten megfullad.

– Segítek lehurcolkodni – mondta Balczó, Tas pedig szó nélkül kapott fel egy bőröndöt.

– Neked komolyan ennyi cuccod volt itt fent, hogy csak kétmillió táskával tudsz kiköltözködni? – ráncolta a homlokát Bóza, és ő is felkapott egy kisebb hátizsákot. – Ebben például mi a szar van?

– Passz, ruhák – vont vállat Vazul.

– Szerintem a bőröndök nyolcvan százalékában ruha van – jegyezte meg Vér, közben kioldalazott Balczó után az előszobából.

– Tudod hány cuccomat kellett kidobnom, mert folyton beleivódott a kibaszott cigiszag? – kiáltott utána Vazi, mire Vér visszadugta a fejét, és konkrétan felháborodottan meredt rá.

– Mi a faszért dobtad ki?! – sápítozott.

– Most mondtam – felelte Vazul. – Büdösek voltak, mint a kurvaélet.

– De attól még mi a faszért kellett kidobni őket? Elég lett volna kimosni őket!

Vazul is felkapott egy-egy táskát, és Bózával elindultak kifelé, miközben Vér loholt utánuk és arról magyarázott, hogy odaadhatták volna a ruhákat valami szeretetszolgálatnak. Simi is megfogott egy táskát, hogy segítsen, de a szeme megakadt a tartalmán, és kijjebb cipzározta a száját. Ebben is ruhák voltak természetesen, ráadásul Vazul egyik legtöbbet hordott pulcsija nézett vissza Simire, ami az egyik kedvence volt a fiúnak. Simi csak egy kicsit érzett bűntudatot, amiért kivette a ruhadarabot, és a saját szekrényébe rejtette.

Nem csak a csomagtartója telt meg a Thunderbirdnek, de még minden utasnak az ölébe is került egy-két táska; így indultak ki a Ferihegyre. Alig indultak keresztül a városon, már mindenki a zenére panaszkodott.

– Vazul, rakj már valamit – szenvedett Zalán, miközben Balczó ezredszerre tekerte végig a rádió adókat. – Hol van ilyenkor a francia raped?

– Nem akarom meríteni a telóm – rázta a fejét Vazul. – Barcelonában fogok átszállni, és nincs kedvem hordozható töltőt cipelni magammal, mikor megnézem a Camp Nou-t.

A hátul szorongó négyes egyszerre kezdett hőbörögni, vagyis igazából csak Vér és Bóza, mert Tas nem szólt, Simi meg csak visszafogottan fejezte ki nemtetszését.

– Akkor rakjon Fehér valami zenét – ajánlotta Bóza, mire Simi konkrétan rémülten nézett rá, és egy pillanatra még a torkában ülő gombócról is elfeledkezett.

– Nem! – vágta rá ő és Balczó egyszerre, Vazul pedig lustán nevetett, napszemüvege mögül nézett a visszapillantótükörbe.

– Simon fiamnak tényleg szar zenéi vannak – mondta, és szinte kedvesnek hangzott. – Phil Collins, meg a faszom tudja... Rakjon Zaza.

Bóza felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Akkor Sweet Home Alabama-t fogunk hallgatni – mondta.

– Akkor ne – vágta rá Vazul azonnal meggondolva magát, de Balczó már hátra is nyújtotta a jack-dugót.

– De igen – szólalt meg. – Én készen állok egy kis 70-es évekre. Legyen Lynyrd Skynyrd!

Vazul a fejét fogta, de Bóza vigyorgott, és egy perccel később már a fél autó azt üvöltötte: _SWEET HOME ALABAMA! WHERE THE SKIES ARE SO BLUE! SWEET HOME ALABAMA! LORD, I'M COMING HOME TO YOU!_ Simi pedig majdnem ott helyben zokogásban tört ki.

Az autót a parkolóban hagyták, ahol néhány öltönyös, napszemüveges ember várt rájuk.

– Kik ezek a gorillák? – kérdezte Bóza, miközben kikászálódott a hátsó ülésekről, az említettek pedig, akik egyébként tökéletesen hallották a kopaszt, nekiálltak kirámolni a Thunderbird csomagtartójából és utasteréből.

– Apám emberei – felelte Vazul savanyúan, és körbenézett. Simi hirtelen rájött, hogy nyilván Vazul szülei is itt lesznek, mikor elmegy, eljönnek elbúcsúzni a fiuktól. – Hagyjátok nekik, hadd dolgozzanak, azért vannak fizetve. – Megtorpant az autó mellett, arcán a savanyú tekintet még rosszabb lett, és Simi inkább elfordult. _Nem fogok sírni, nem fogok sírni_, hajtogatta magában, míg Vazul megpaskolta az autó fekete tetejét. – Ég veled, szerelmem – mondta, és megpróbálta elkomolytalankodni.

A nap rohamosan bukott alá az égen.

Odabent először Réka perdült eléjük a reptéri tömegből. Rózsaszín miniszoknyában és térdig érő fekete bakancsban parádézott, szőke haját szív alakú, rózsaszín napszemüveggel fogta hátra, szeme alatt máris elmaszatolódott a vastag szemfesték.

– Hé, seggfej – mondta a bátyjának, és a nyakába ugrott.

Közben Bóza eltűnt egy pillanatra, és mikor Simi legközelebb látta, éppen kaját kéregetett az emberektől. Aztán tovább indultak befelé, ezúttal Wenckheim Rékával kiegészülve.

– Itt vannak azok a gecik? – kérdezte Vazul, húga pedig hasonló arckifejezéssel válaszolt.

– Még szép – mondta. – Jól felvonultatták magukat. Gondolom, már találkoztál az öltönyös seggfejekkel.

Mikor meglátták Gróf Wenckheim Rudolfot és feleségét, éppen csak ketten álltak a tömeg közepén, de még így is felkeltették a figyelmet gazdag ruháikkal és egyértelműen nemes származásukkal. Úgy álltak ott, mint a világ királya és királynője, mint akik észre sem veszik az embereket maguk körül. Simit kirázta a hideg a férfitól, és inkább behúzódott Balczó mögé, ahogy egyre közeledtek. A Szűzmáriák és Réka pár lépéssel arrébb álltak meg, és bár csak egy-két méterre voltak a szülőktől, inkább feléjük se néztek, míg Vazul odalépett hozzájuk egy hideg elköszönésre. Simi figyelte a szeme sarkából, ahogy még az anyja sem ölelte meg, és egészen rosszul lett.

Egy pillanatig teljesen elfogta a kétségbeesés, és hirtelen nem akart semmi mást, csak leülni a földre, és zokogni, míg el nem fogy minden könnye, vagy Vazul lábába kapaszkodni, és nem engedni el soha többé; de nem tehette meg sem ezeket, sem mást, még ha a szíve majd megszakadt is.

– Na, srácok – fordult megint hozzájuk Vazul, és Simi tökéletesen ismerte ezt az embert, ezért csak rá kellett néznie, és tudta, hogy nincs mit mondania. Vazul nem tudott mit mondani.

Végül nem is kellett.

– Haver – mondta Bóza, és persze, hogy először ő és Vér léptek oda Vazulhoz. Tas követte őket, és mikor mackóölelésébe fogta a másikat, a fejét hirtelen elfordította, és száját Vazul füléhez dugva mondott valamit.

– Hé! – Bóza eltátotta a száját, Vér meg megragadta az ölelésből kibontakozó Tast.

– Te most mondtál valamit? – kérdezte döbbenten. Közben Vazul röhögött, Tas meg csak vigyorgott, de nem mondott többé semmi mást, hiába rángatta Vér. – Láttuk, hogy mondtál valamit Vazinak!

Vazul tette az agyát, hogy Tas egyedül miatta adta fel a némaságát egy pillanatra, és hogy soha senki nem fogja megtudni, mit mondott. Közben Balczó lépett oda hozzá, és a két fiú szorosan megölelte egymást. Egymás hátát csapkodták, hogy kevésbé legyen szentimentális az ölelés, és inkább „férfiasabb” legyen, aztán elengedték egymást.

– Vigyázz ezekre a gecikre – mondta Vazul, és a többiekre vihogott. Simire nem nézett, de Simi tudta, hogy hozzá külön útja lesz még, és próbálta még addig összetartani repedező szívét. A Wenckheim házaspár némán ácsorgott kissé odébb, és hol a fiúk búcsúzkodását figyelték undok arccal, hol a lányukat méregették gyilkos szemekkel.

– Te meg magadra vigyázz – felelte Balczó, és ha nem ismerték volna a csapattársai, azt gondolták volna, hogy nem érez semmit, és csak alig várja, hogy hazamehessen már aludni. De ismerték, tehát tudták, hogy pont az ellenkezője igaz.

Vazul végül, végre valahára, Simi felé fordult, és úgy eltűnt az arcáról a vigyor, mintha letörölték volna, Simi pedig rémülten kapott a szemeihez. De nem a könnyei folytak, hála az égnek, Vazul talán csak a szívét látta szétrepedni a szemében.

– Hallod, Simi – mondta Vazul, de igazából megint nem tudott mit mondani. Szó nélkül oda lépett Simihez, és magához húzta. Arcát az arcához szorította, Simi pedig lehunyta a szemeit, és kívánságára megálltak egy kicsit a csillagok.

_Nem fogok sírni_, gondolta magában. Pedig csábító volt: valahol a szíve mélyén tudta, ha most sírva fakad, és könyörögni kezd neki, hogy ne hagyja itt, Wenckheim Vazul azonnal fogná a cókmókját, és szüleire rá se nézve vonulna ki a reptérről, haza a Húszas Lakásba. De Simi nem tehette ezt meg vele, hát megkeményítette magát, és nem sírt.

Azt is akarta mondani, hogy _szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek, Wenckheim Vazul_, de az sem lett volna helyénvaló, és ezt is magába fojtotta. Végül is inkább egyáltalán nem mondott semmit, de a csillagok még nem mozdultak egy pillanatig, mert Vazul hirtelen megpuszilta a halántékát; és csak ezután, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő perc után engedte el. Eltűntek a napisten karjai, eltávolodott a teste, és Simi rájött, hogy reszketni kezdett—és a szíve nem volt darabokban, mert már a helyén sem volt. Bizonyára Vazul laptop táskájában lapult, ami a fiú vállán lógva várta, hogy gazdája magával vigye a repülőre.

– Még találkozunk – mondta Vazul Siminek. – À la prochaine, chéri.

Mondott még valamit a többieknek is, amit Simi már nem hallott; és elment.

* * *

Elkezdődött a nyár, most már úgy igazán.

Belendült a június, és Balczó és Bóza a konyhában ültek egy fülledt késő délutánon. Tas valahol a Tasi Szobában döglött, kihallatszott bentről a rozzant ventilátor, amit Bókay Nagyitól kaptak a fiúk; és Simi is a konyhában volt, álmosan kevergette a kávéját a pultnak dőlve, amit azért ivott ilyenkor, mert Bózával egész éjjel sorozatozni akartak. Vér pedig már megint nem volt sehol, valószínűleg az edzőteremben verekedett, vagy még valószínűbb volt, hogy kedvenc fotósával lógott valahol.

Balczó a vacsoráról maradt morzsákat piszkálta az asztalon, aztán hirtelen megbökte a mellette kockuló Bóza karját.

– Zaza? – kérdezte. Ő kérdőn pillantott fel, Balczó meg egy egészen halványan bizonytalanul nézett vissza rá. – Lakunk együtt jövőre is?

Bóza egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig csak meglepetten nézett rá, és Balczó hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon mi lepte meg pontosan. Aztán a kopasz piercingekkel teletűzdelt ajkai vigyorra húzódtak. Balczó figyelte, ahogy a vigyor mosollyá szelídül, a szemek valahogy békésen csillogtak, körülöttük kicsi nevetőráncok.

– Még szép, Kapitány – mondta. Finoman belebokszolt Balczó vállába, és továbbra is mosolyogva biccentett. – Még szép.

Balczó a pultnál ácsorgó Simi felé fordult, és látta, hogy ő is mosolyog. Halványan, olyan halványan, hogy szinte ott se volt, de azért Balczó látta.

– Fehér? – kérdezte most tőle. Simi nem is szólt, csak bólogatott. Már megint Vazul kedvenc pulcsija volt rajta, amit Balczó első nap felismert, de sem ő, sem más nem hozta szóba; arcán pedig mintha őszinte boldogság bujkált volna, ami mostanában ritka vendég volt ott. – Megdumáltuk. Ha Néma Uraság is velünk akar élni, ő is jöhet – tette hozzá Balczó kicsit hangosabban, mert tudta, hogy nyitva volt a Tasi Szoba ajtaja; és ha Tasnak esetleg be is volt éppen dugva a füle, vagy más miatt nem hallotta a megjegyzést, azért egy próbát megért.

– És Vér? – kérdezte Bóza. – Ő amúgy hol lesz egész évben?

– Majd kitalálja – legyintett Balczó. – Ha a Göndör nem fogadja be a burzsuj házába, tőlem akár ő is jöhet.

– Tehát tulajdonképpen megmarad a Húszas Lakás – foglalta össze Bóza. – Többé-kevésbé.

– Továbbra is itt fogunk élni? – kérdezte Simi, és kicsit mintha meg lett volna ijedve. Bóza felröhögött az arca láttán, Balczó meg vállat vont.

– Miért, mi a bajod ezzel a hellyel? – kérdezte. – Olyan csodálatos a környék. Budapest legbiztonságosabb és legbarátságosabb szomszédsága.

Simi idiótán vihogott, és egy pillanatra olyan volt, mint régen; Bóza pedig cigi után kutatott a zsebeiben. A késő délutáni, júniusi nap beragyogott a konyha koszos ablakán, szétszóródva érkezve meg a bent ülők arcára, és egészen úgy világította meg őket, mintha valami csendéletben lettek volna. _Na tessék, most már tisztára úgy hangzom, mint Venti_, gondolta Balczó. Hirtelen rájött, hogy a fiú gondolatára szinte mosolyognia van kedve, és gyorsan igyekezett uralkodni az arcán.

– Halljátok, vennünk kéne egy kérót – mondta közben Bóza. Megtalálta a cigijét, de Balczó figyelmeztető pillantására csak a füle mögé tűzte, és öngyújtóját az ujjai között forgatva állt fel, hogy máshol rontsa a levegőt. – Mire visszajövök a dekkelésből, legyenek kész a tervek. Hova építtetjük, hány szoba lesz benne...

– Húzzál már kifelé – forgatta Balczó a szemeit unottan, Bóza meg vihogva kioldalazott a kicsi asztal mögül. A Tasi Szoba ajtajában megjelent Tas is, kezében cigivel, készen arra, hogy menjen Bózával, látványára a többiek pedig elnevették magukat. Még Balczó is elvigyorodott. – Tudtam én, hogy hallasz mindent – mondta neki. Tas nem válaszolt, de hangtalanul röhögött magában, úgy, hogy „hö hö hö”, aztán követte kifelé Bózát. Balczó nézett utánuk, és ebben a hónapban már vagy ezredszerre gondolt arra, vajon mit fog csinálni Tas. Jövőre, azután, egész életében. _Mi lesz veled, te nagydarab idióta?_ gondolta magában, és furán bánatos lett.

Felpillantott Simire, aki a kávéját kortyolgatta, és halványodó mosollyal meredt maga elé. Balczó nem volt benne biztos, honnan, de egyszerűen tudta, hogy Simi ugyanúgy szomorkás, ahogy ő is: kicsit mosolyogva, kicsit fájó szívvel. A nyeszlett kis fiú a túl nagy pulcsiban megérezte, hogy nézi, és felpillantott, majd egy mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Balczó nem viszonozta, de azért megpróbált legalább kedvesen nézni rá.

– Minden rendben lesz – törte meg végül Simi a rájuk nehezedő csendet, és egyértelmű volt, hogy ezzel magát is próbálja biztatni. Balczó egyik este, mikor Tas nem aludt otthon, hanem ki tudja merre járt már megint, Simi egyedül gubbasztott a Tasi Szobában, és sírt. Balczó az ajtó előtt üldögélt, míg a másik el nem hallgatott, és el nem aludt. – Ha meg nem, majd átvészeljük.

Balczó halkan elnevette magát, és egy keze ügyében heverő darab morzsát, felkapva az asztalról, Simi felé hajította, aki gyengécskén vihogva hajolt el előle. Talán sírdogált éjjelente, de Balczó azt is tudta, hogy nem felejtett el teljesen mosolyogni és nevetni sem.

– Jól van, Fehér – mondta Balczó. – El ne bőgd magad. – Simi a szemét forgatta, de csak halványan mosolygott, és nem válaszolt, a mosolya pedig olyan volt, mintha tényleg sírni akart volna. _Biztos megint Vazulra gondol._ Simi mintha mostanában soha nem gondolt volna senki másra. Ettől Balczó is rá gondolt, és inkább gyorsan felállt; és ahogy Bóza, ő is kioldalazott a kicsi konyhából. – Na, gyere, Simon fiam. Kimegyünk arra a szar kis játszótérre? Volt amellett valami lerobbant kosárpálya, ahol tizedikben mindig elvertük azokat a gyökereket, nem? Útközben felvesszük a többieket is. Aztán játszunk egyet. Remélem, tudod, hogy nem lesz pihenés nyáron se. Jövőre mi leszünk az egyetem csapata, testvér! És mégis hogy nézne az ki, ha a híres Szűzmáriák nem vernék le minden egyes ellenfelüket a pályáról, mi? Van egy hírnevünk, aminek meg kell felelnünk, haver.

Felkaptak egy kosárlabdát, és azzal indultak ki a lakásból. Kint csatlakoztak Tashoz és Bózához, aztán négyen elindultak megkeresni azt a régi játszóteret a kosárpályával. Ragadt a beton a forróságtól, a délutáni nap kíméletlenül ragyogott le rájuk, ahogy a Szűzmáriák sétáltak végig azon a szörnyű, lepukkant környéken, a kiborult kukáival és járda szélén ülő csöveseivel, Hegyivel és a bandájával, meg minden mással, ami még idetartozott. Például velük.


End file.
